Disney Descendants: Happily Ever After - I
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: Time has passed after we last saw the Disney Descendants, will they get the happily ever after that they have always wanted? The path to happiness is never an easy one, but only time will tell. Mainly in Mal's point of view. All rights and characters belong to Disney but the plot is all mine. RSD xxxx.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**A/N: This is a thought that I came across after watching Disney Descendants so I thought I would give it a whirl. I know that Disney plan to make a Disney Descendants 2 in 2017 but I think the story that I plan to tell isn't going to be on the cards.**

 **Yes I have always loved Disney - who doesn't? So I will admit that writing this story might be a little bit of a guilty pleasure for me. I can only hope that you enjoy this story as much as I am going to.**

 **So lets get this started!**

 _ ***Bippity Boppity Boo***_

* * *

 **Prologue**

Hi guys, hows it going? It's been a while since last time we spoke, even though I remember as it as it was yesterday.

Last time you saw me I was at Ben's coronation party and we were all stood on the balcony and looking up watching the fireworks. I remember looking to my right and I saw Evie's, Jay's and Carlos's face and they all had the same look as I did. In the past we only saw the fireworks from afar on the Isle of the Lost and back then we never imagined standing in Auradon underneath them. I remember at the time it was very overwhelming; I was there with my best friends and my boyfriend. Additionally to this to be honest with you the feelings that I was feeling at that time was so surreal as I never imagined that this was ever going to happen to me.

After Ben's coronation party he walked me back to my dorm, like the perfect gentleman that he always is, and we had our first kiss as a couple. At that moment I realised something - it wasn't just a dream. Ben was mine and I was his and this is how it was going to stay.

Well that was two years ago and me and Ben are still going on strong. I may be a little bit biased but Ben is amazing; both at ruling his kingdom and being my boyfriend. Yes I will admit there has been hard times as well for the both of us but what couple doesn't have their ups and downs? At first there was a lot of animosity from Audrey, as she thought that I stole Ben from her. I wouldn't be surprised if she still does think that as every now and again she will throw the odd bitchy comment my way. Of course I just roll my eyes and smile sarcastically and in the past the animosity has caused me and Ben to argue. Don't worry though, like I said me and Ben are still going on strong, our arguments tend to end up in Ben telling me not to let Audrey get to me and that he only wants to be with me and no one else. I'm not going to lie to you guys but love is still a foreign feeling to me at times; but thanks to Ben the more easier it gets and the more I fall in love with him.

Now we are in our final year at college and we don't have that much longer left before we need to graduate. We all have had meetings with the fairy godmother about what we want to do after college finishes. Everyone else seems to be able to decide quite easily but I am still struggling to make a definite choice. I've always wanted to be an artist but I don't know whether I could use that as a career choice. I love drawing and its is one of my favourite hobbies but I am still unsure. Ben tells me to do whatever makes me happy but I think I am maybe overthinking things too much and trying to be too realistic and practical.

After college Ben will obviously take a more hands on approach to ruling his kingdom as his father has been helping him as Ben wanted to finish college. _"I don't want people to think that I am taking this as an easy ride, I want them to respect me for me, not just because I am King"_ he would tell me. I do understand what he means, it has always meant something to Ben that people thinks that he is his own person and he does everything on his own merit. I guess this is another reason why I love him - what girl wouldn't want a guy that knows what he wants?

Moving on to Evie, I don't think it will come as much of a surprise to you that she wants to design clothes and she believes that she will lead her own clothing line one day. Knowing how smart Evie is she will accomplish this come rain or shine. She's ruthless like her mother who still plays a big part in her life, no before you start to panic the Evil Queen is still on the Isle of the Lost but Evie is always talking to her mother over the internet and visits her on a regular basis. I think Evie takes reassurance from this as after Ben's coronation things got a little bit rocky between our parents and us; more between me and my mother than anyone else.

Time did help and eventually things did smooth over but they have to stay on the Isle and we chose to stay in Auradon. We all have visited a few times and this has also helped matters as well. My relationship with my mother still remains to be very rocky at times but I remain confident that they will get better with time. Yes she is now not the size of a small lizard but she still doesn't really talk to me much. Sometimes when I go to visit her she doesn't speak to me at all she just gives me a disappointed stare which makes the whole visit awkward.

Sorry for going off on a tangent there I'll get back to Evie. You will be happy to know that Evie has found her man, he treats her like the princess she has always wanted to be. Who is this mystery man? Of course it is Doug. There was no way it could have been anyone else; it was completely obvious that no one could miss it. It was as obvious as my mother being the Mistress of Evil.

Jay also knows what route he wants to take, as he is very popular and successful in school for being on the tourney team. Jay wants to be a professional tourney player and then coach a team later on in life. After watching Jay change over the last couple of years I think he will be an amazing player and couch. I won't lie that this did cause some friction between him and his father. Jafar still wants Jay to take over the family business and to stock his shop; however Jay stuck to his guns and told his father that he was staying in Auradon with us.

I'm also happy that he has found something and someone who makes him happy. Sorry how could I forget to tell you? Jay is all loved up, with who I hear you ask? None other than Lonnie - Mulan's daughter. They make a cute couple and I can see their relationship going the distance. Jay may try to play the tough guy but Lonnie has him wrapped around her little finger; and Jay totally knows this.

Finally Carlos is also torn about what he wants to do, he's made it no secret that he wants to be an app designer as he loves everything technical however that isn't where his heart truly lies. His other idea, the idea that I think he will finally settle on, is to run a rescue shelter for abused and abandoned animals. He already has a little business going in between classes - he's a dog walker. He's that successful he even has other students helping him as he has built up the clientele that demands it. I'm proud of Carlos as at first I think people were a little bit apprehensive about letting Cruella De Ville's son walk their dogs. But he proved them all wrong with a lot of persistence and good attitude he of course he has reaped all the benefits from this. Carlos has also been lucky in love, who would have thought it with us four, he has been in a year and a half relationship with the fairy godmother's daughter, Jane. They both seem to be getting on well and I can see them both being together for the long haul as well.

So with us finishing this little catch up I guess it is time to get on with our story... let's all hope for a happily ever after!

* * *

 **Additional A/N - Hey guys, you might have noticed that this chapter as well as the first ten have been reposted. Sorry for the emails, I just wanted to update, add a little bit here and there and correct some of the grammar and spelling mistakes before I started to proof read the next bunch of chapters. Much love RSD xoxoxo - 05/02/2016.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that little taste of the world of Disney Descendants that I am planning to create. I have already written this story in my head so I know exactly where I want to take this story so I hope you like it. So here goes, hold on your hats!**

* * *

 _"If only it was that easy"_ I told myself as I looked down at my school work. My mind was still questioning what path to take. I don't know why I was being so responsible and anxious about making this decision; I used to be a risk taker and reckless. Now look at me I was struggling to make probably one of the biggest decisions that I was ever going to make. Why was this such a hard decision?

"You ok Mal?" I heard a voice say which caused my glance to snap up to Ben, who I didn't even realise had just walked into my dorm.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him. Ben could read me like a book, so I bet he knew already what was on my mind.

"Just by the look that you had on your face it looked like something was bothering you" he said with his tone dripping with uncertainty as he shut my dorm door.

"It's nothing really I'm just thinking about what to do after college" I replied with a sigh as I threw my pen down.

"Again?" he joked as he walked over to my bed and sat down on the edge of it.

'Yes" I said sarcastically before smiling at him.

"Well there is no rush Mal" he said trying to reassure me.

"It seems as if there is Ben, there's only three month left" I stated back.

"Well just because most people know what they want to do doesn't mean that it is a bad thing that you haven't decided yet" he answered with my favourite smile.

"I guess it's just that the fact that my mother already had my life planned before I could walk makes it so hard for me. She never asked me what I wanted she just told me how it was going to happen and that was the end of it; and I never questioned her. At the time that's all I knew and that's all I expected my life would be. Now the decision is actually mine to make..." I explained watching his reaction.

What stopped me talking was the look that Ben now had on his face. I knew that Ben loved me for who I am but any mention of me being a villain child or my past made him go quiet; it was always a bit of a sore point for him.

"That may have been the case but you made the decision not to follow that path" he replied taking my hand in his and he gave it a gentle squeeze. In response to this I automatically squeezed his hand back and smiled again at him.

"Yeah but you are biased as you have always thought I was good" I said slowly.

"Well you are; most of the time" he said with a wink.

"Ben!" I shrieked as I slapped his hand.

"I always knew you had a bad girl complex" I said sarcastically.

"Well only you would know about that" he said suggestively.

"Hmmm I suppose" I answered back.

"You suppose?" he questioned as he reached over to my hip and started to tickle my side; that happened to be exposed due to my top riding up slightly as I was lying on my bed.

He started to slowly trace patterns on my hip and I jerked out of the way due to the shiver going through my body. He smiled at this and I looked up at him and rolled my eyes. I let his hand go, pushed up off the bed so I could sit up, span around on the bed and moved closer to him so I was now facing him.

"In all seriousness though that decision was slightly easier" I joked as I pulled my top down slightly.

"Too change your positon on the bed just so you could be closer to me?" he joked.

"No...well yes that. But choosing good over evil" I explained. Ben's grin got bigger at this response.

"Well you had the right influence" he said winking at me. I shook my head at this; I knew he was trying to make me laugh and distract me; which he was close to doing.

"Really I thought that particular decision would have been a lot harder given that your mother was there at the time" he added sarcastically before laughing slightly.

"I guess that would be a matter of opinion" I laughed back, ignoring the sore point which was now in the conversation - my mother. Ben then moved the hair that had landed in my face in the abrupt manner of spinning around on my bed.

"Oh really?" he answered back suggestively.

"Really" I replied before moving my face closer to his.

I saw Ben's gaze drop to my lips before locking his gaze with mine and bringing his face closer. Our faces were only inches apart and I could feel his breath on my face. I stopped moving towards him so I could tell him something.

"However..." I started which caused him to stop and pull one brow up in confusion.

"However?" he repeated to confirm his confusion.

"There is one decision that was very easy to make, involuntary infact" I whispered to him.

"Which was?" he asked as he put his right hand on the right side of my face as started stroke my cheek slowly.

"Falling in love with you" I admitted which caused a grin to automatically spread across his face. Ben knew that love was something that I had difficulty to understand so me saying things like that made him very happy.

"Same to you, my beautiful girlfriend" he whispered before quickly capturing his lips with mine. The kiss was slow and passionate and as my hands found his hair he pulled away with a grin still on his face.

"I love you" he whispered as he readjusted his crown which I had knocked slightly to the side.

"I love you too" I whispered back before quickly kissing his lips again.

"Glad to hear it" he joked as he pulled away.

"Well how could I lie to the King of Auradon?" I asked sarcastically.

"I would like to hope you wouldn't" he said trying to turn his tone serious but it was hard to take him serious with the grin he had on his face.

"As if I ever could" I said sliding my hands down to his chest.

"Good" he said as he snaked his arm around my waist.

"Was there anything you wanted in particular?" I asked changing the subject.

"Just wanted to see you, is that a crime?" he asked as he pulled me closer.

"No it's not a crime, but you would know that" I joked.

"Yes I guess I am very informed about things like that" he said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"I haven't seen you all day - not even in passing. Last night I didn't get to see you for very long; well apart from the two hours under the watchful eyes of my parents" he said sarcastically.

"Which I don't think really counts" he added.

"Well at least it is still time together, even though we weren't on our own" I replied.

"I think the last time we actually spent any proper time together that was for longer than one hour was five days ago" he explained after a few moments of silence as he stroked the right side of my face again.

"I knew that as the end of the college year was getting closer we were both going to get busier. Especially you" I answered trying to reassure him.

Ben was adamant that him being king wouldn't interfere with our relationship but I knew there would be times when it would and I didn't mind. When I met Ben I knew he was going to be king so I came to terms with it very quickly.

"I know but I still want to make time for you as well" he whispered.

"And you do" I quickly stated as I brushed my nose against his.

"Where did I get you from? You are the most perfect girlfriend, most girls would get annoyed at the lack of time we have been spending together recently" he muttered.

"Yes well that's the problem Ben, I'm not like most girls" I replied sarcastically.

"I know and that's why I love you" he said grinning before kissing my lips again.

Again this kiss was slow but after a while I tightened my grip on his blazer and pulled him closer to me to deepen the kiss. We kissed like this for what felt like hours but we broke away when the need to breathe became apparent.

"Someone's missed me" Ben breathed.

"Always" I said pulling him closer for a hug. I rested my head on his shoulder and stroked his chest slowly with my hand.

"I wish we could have more time together" he said taking my hand from his chest and squeezing it.

"And we will, we both knew that you becoming king wasn't going to be easy" I explained into his chest.

"I know but it still doesn't stop me feeling guilty Mal" he stated.

This made me pull away from him and look up at him. I looked into his eyes and I started to see the guilt surface. I couldn't have him feeling this way; as it was not something neither one of us could control.

"There is no need for you to feel guilty Ben" I stated.

"I knew that you were going to be king when I first met you and I understood that. It just makes the time that we do have together more valuable" I quickly added as he opened his mouth to speak.

'I love you for you, as my boyfriend and the amazing king that you are. There is no reason for you to feel guilty about it" I also added trying to make sure that I was reassuring him. It seemed to work as the grin got bigger.

"I didn't know you felt so strongly about it" he joked.

"I do; me and you being together means the world to me. You being king was always going to be a part of it" I said snuggling back into his shoulder.

"Mal I don't think I ever give you enough credit. You know I think that you are amazing and when I think I get a good measure of you, you always seem to surprise me" he said into my hair as he started to stroke my shoulder.

"Yes well I do like to keep you on your toes" I joked which made him laugh back in response to this.

"Yes you do that" he said still laughing.

"Good" I replied smugly.

"When's the next time I am going to see you?" I asked changing the subject.

"Well you'll probably see me in passing tomorrow and if I have any spare time I could see you tomorrow night before I go to a meeting. If not it might not be for a couple of days" he advised sadly.

"Hmmmm" was my response. Ben squeezed my shoulder trying to reassure me, yes I am patient with Ben's royal commitments but it still didn't stop me missing him.

"Unless..." I started after a few moments as I pulled away to look at him.

"Unless..." he repeated.

"You could just stay over. I mean as long as you have nothing else planned this evening" I said with a grin.

"Stay over" he repeated slowly. He then pulled up one eyebrow up suggestively.

"Yeah, but not for that" I pointed out abruptly which made Ben drop his eyebrow.

I felt the heat strike my cheeks quickly and I partly wished that I was still cuddling into his shoulder to hide my embarrassment. I don't know why I was reacting this way, of course me and Ben had been intimate together as we have been a couple for nearly three years now. Of course it means something to the both of us, but I guess that it was just the whole aspect of love that still felt new to me every now and again - even now after all this time.

"Just to cuddle" I clarified.

"Yeah I know, I was only winding you up" he said laughing.

"Ben!" I stated shoving him.

"Sorry love" he said before reaching forward to kiss the top of my head.

"Yeah I'll stay over. However I hope you know that we will probably have to get up early though so we can both get ready" he advised.

"That doesn't bother me" I lied. It didn't bother me at the moment but getting up in the morning would be a different matter. I would hate the fact I would be up earlier that I normally would be but the time I spent with Ben would be totally worth it.

"However..." he started.

"However..." I repeated looking up at him.

"It probably would be better if we went to my room, I don't really want another awkward encounter with Evie" he advised as his cheeks started to go a shade of pink.

"Benjamin, you're not embarrassed!" I giggled at him. In all fairness to him at the time I was embarrassed but I didn't expect anyone to walk in on me and Ben whilst we were lying on my bed. We both thought we locked the door - obviously we didn't.

"She didn't see anything" I advised.

"Well I still feel embarrassed and guilty" he said pulling his lower lip out slightly.

"I don't see why, we have walked in accidently when she and Doug were..." I stopped before my mind brought too much of the memory to the forefront of my mind.

"I know but I don't want anyone to see you or me like that" Ben replied.

"Well it was an accident" I replied remembering Evie's face when she saw me and Ben on my bed together.

"And anyway she only saw you on top of me without your shirt on so it wasn't anything too bad" I added as a smile started to spread across my face at the memory.

"Well if she came in half an hour later, it might have been a different story" he said as he started to smirk.

"Well she wasn't half an hour later" I said brushing my nose against his. He went in to kiss me and I moved my head to the side to stop the kiss to tease him. His lips caught my cheek and I smiled then turned my head to look at him.

"And even if she was half an hour later, we would have been under the duvet by then. So she wouldn't have seen anything" I added with a wink.

"I love how confident you are with that fact" he laughed before quickly kissing my lips.

"Someone has to be" I answered back before quickly kissing him back.

I smiled at him as we pulled away and returned my glance back to all the papers that were flung across my bed; even more so now due to my abrupt manner of getting up. I rolled my eyes at them and let go of Ben and moved so I could start putting them into a somewhat organised pile.

"Leave them" he whined as he tried to grab my hands. I quickly moved my hands out of the way and quickly collected them. As he had failed to grab my hands he grabbed my sides instead and started to tickle them.

"Ben!" I shrieked at the shock as I dropped the pieces of papers that I was holding. I turned to see him grinning at me; he continued to tickle me until I writhed back towards him. I rested my back against him and his lips found my neck.

"You're not playing fair" I whined. This caused him to move closer to my ear before whispering.

"When did I say I was ever going to play fair?"

I grunted at this as my head rolled back against his shoulder as he tickled my side again.

"Ben stop!" I whined as I moved my head to the left so I was now looking away from him. This exposed my neck so he planted a kiss on my neck which sent shivers down my spine.

"Someone has missed me" I breathed as he moved his kisses further down moving towards my collarbone.

"'Always" he said against my skin.

"Must you always tease me like this?" I whispered which finally made him stop kissing my neck to look at me.

"Well you tease me all of the time" he said slowly.

"How?" I asked turning to look at him. I didn't know whether I agreed with that. I haven't seen Ben properly for ages so I couldn't see how I had been teasing him recently.

"Do you not realise how hard it is seeing you from afar and not being able to come and see you?" he asked.

"That's me teasing you?' I laughed.

"Yes, seeing you walk around college without me just makes me think about when we are together" he stated.

"I fail to see how that is me teasing you; just because your mind goes into the gutter when you see me" I said as I pulled one brown up suggestively.

"Well I think it is" he joked before capturing my lips. He started to deepen the kiss but then I pulled away; if he thought that was me teasing him - then I would show him how much I could really tease him.

"Hmmm, well I didn't know seeing me from afar was such a problem for you" I said slowly.

"At times it can be if I can't get anywhere near you" he said huskily.

"I'll have to remember that next time" I said flirting.

"Why?" he asked slowly.

"You'll just have to wait and find out" I flirted with him.

"No spill" he urged. I shook my head at him and then smirked at him.

"Why spoil the surprise?" I teased.

He pulled my face close to his and brushed his nose against mine. I quickly kissed him and then pulled away from him.

"You know exactly what you are doing" he stated.

"Obviously" I answered back as I smiled up at him as our faces were only inches apart.

I quickly kissed him and as I did this I moved my left hand to the side of his face. He responded to this by mimicking my actions and put his hand on the left hand side of my neck. Focus Mal, I told myself and I pulled away from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked at the abrupt nature of me pulling away from him.

"Nothing" I said winking at him.

"Mal stop teasing me, you know you can't win" he flirted.

"Oh really? Want to put a bet on that?" I flirted back before quickly kissing him. He went to pull me closer to him but I pushed away from him. He pouted at me which only made me laugh at him.

"I think I best go pack a bag if I'm staying with you tonight" I said starting to move away from him. I cast a glance at him and noticed that his eyes had darkened.

"It's getting late" I added.

"I guess it is" Ben advised before quickly kissing my lips before moving his arm away from me so I could get up.

"Well think of it this way, the sooner I pack my bag the sooner we can go to your dorm" I said getting up and walking to my wardrobe.

"Always so rational" I heard Ben joke as I crouched down to pull clothes out and put them into my bag.

"Well someone has to be" I called out. I heard him laugh but he didn't say anything else.

I quickly packed everything into my bag, I felt Ben's gaze on me the whole time. After I was finished I closed the bag and slowly turned around to look at him.

"Ready?" he asked as he got up off my bed.

"Yeah" I said as a thought started to float into my mind.

Was there something wrong with Ben? He seemed happy enough but there was something in my gut telling me that there was something bothering him. Was I right? I pushed this thought from my head as he walked up to me and took my hand in his.

"Pass me your bag" he said as he reached for my bag that I had just flung over my shoulder.

"Ben" I stated as looking at him sternly.

Ben always had this obsession of carrying my bag for me whenever he could. I knew he was doing it merely for chivalry but it was totally unnecessary.

"Please" he said as he pulled a mockingly sad face.

"Really?" I said sarcastically. To this he nodded and I rolled my eyes in response and then handed him my bag. He quickly flung it around his shoulder and then grinned at me.

"Let's go" he said smiling as he started to lead me from the room.

"Someone's keen" I said laughing.

"Always if it is anything to do with you" he replied.

"You know how to make a girl feel loved Ben you really do" I answered.

"Well I try" he replied smugly.

As we left the dorm I pulled mine and Evie's door to a close and we started to walk down the corridor hand in hand. There weren't as many eyes on us as we done this; people had got used to the fact me and Ben were a couple. After the coronation people watched us all of the time but we ignored them - which believe me was so hard when you were used to scowling at people and telling them to go away.

As Ben was king he had his own dorm in college, which had its benefits at times if we wanted some privacy. Sometimes we went back to Auradon castle but sometimes his mother or father would appear unexpectedly. I tried to push this thought away as we walked down the corridor in silence. However the longer we walked in silence the worse the feeling in my stomach that was telling me something was wrong.

As we started to walk down the stairs we bumped into Evie and Doug.

"Hi, where are you going?" Evie asked as her eyes immediately noticed that my bag was slung across Ben's shoulder.

"I'm going to stay with Ben tonight" I told her.

"Oh really" she said suggestively.

"Yes I am" I said emphasizing the word 'yes'.

"Ok" was all she said before starting to giggle.

"Evie, please don't" I whined. To this she put her hand over her mouth to stifle the giggle. Evie always found it easier than me to talk about love and to show public signs of affection.

"Ok, Mal" she answered back sarcastically.

"Well we will leave you to it" she said smiling as she started to lead Doug away from us.

"We will talk tomorrow" she said as she started to walk away from us.

"O...k" I said with the tone of my voice dripping with uncertainty.

"But there is nothing to talk about" I called after her.

"Whatever!" I heard her shout down the staircase. I shook my head and we started to continue to walk down the staircase.

"I bet that will be an interesting conversation tomorrow" Ben laughed.

"More than likely" I muttered rolling my eyes

"Ben?" I asked trying to change the conversation. Hopefully there is nothing wrong I thought to myself. I turned to look at Ben hoping that I would find out what was wrong; at least if I was wrong I would be able to get some reassurance.

"Yes?" I heard him ask.

"Is there something wrong? It's just you've been a little bit quiet" I asked him as I started to watch him out of the corner of my eye. I watched as I saw him take a deep breath before looking at me.

"You can read me like a book" he stated.

"Yes, I would worry if I couldn't after the amount of time that we have been together" I said trying to be light hearted about it.

"Best two years ever" Ben said grinning.

"I can't dispute that" I agreed as the grin on my face got wider.

"Good" he said as he squeezed my hand.

"Neither can I" he added still smiling at me.

"So..." I prompted slowly after a couple more moments in silence.

"So..." he repeated.

"Ben, what is wrong? The more you try to change the subject the more worried I am starting to get" I explained as I watched his face.

Ben's face turned into a blank state and then he came to an abrupt stop in the middle of the corridor. He turned slowly towards me and pulled me closer.

"Can we talk about this when we are in private?" he whispered as he looked around to see if there were people around us.

"Erm yeah" I said sounding confused.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, I think. It's just its not common knowledge yet and I don't want anyone to know about it yet" he explained as he started to smile.

"Ah right, ok" I answered as I started to feel a little bit better about the situation.

"Try not to worry" he advised as he brought his face closer to me.

"I'll try" I whispered as I moved up on my tip toes to move closer to Ben.

"Good" he whispered before quickly kissing my lips.

"Let's go then" Ben said as he moved away from me. I shook my head to dispel any thoughts that were starting to form in my head as he started to lead me down the corridor towards his dorm.

* * *

 **Additional A/N - No major changes to this chapter, only some minor grammar errors have been corrected - 05/02/2016.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Hi guys, I hope you like the story so far. For the time being I'm trying to write the story in blocks so you don't have to wait very long for chapters. Fingers crossed it works! Much love RSD xoxo.**

* * *

After leading me into his dorm he slowly shut the door; the low click echoed around the room. I let go of his hand and walked towards his bed and sat on it. I watched as he slowly slid my bag off his shoulder and turned the key in the door to lock it. He walked towards his bed and as he did this I slid my shoes off and let them fall to the floor. Our gaze didn't break throughout him doing this and as he sat down next to me I noticed that his eyes were still dark.

"I have you to myself at last" he breathed moving closer to me.

"You make it sound as if you haven't seen me for weeks, months even" I joked as I moved more onto the bed so he could sit next to me.

"Well it feels that way sometimes" he said as he climbed on to the bed and sat next to me. I pulled my legs up and watched as he moved closer to me.

"What are you like?" I joked as I shook my head.

"Well I don't want to blow my own trumpet so I guess only you can tell me that" he joked back.

"Oh well, I'll just keep that to myself" I laughed.

"Spoilsport" he remarked and he reached over and put his left hand next to my left hip so he could get closer to me.

I winked back at him and this caused him to grin. I moved my face closer to him and as I was resting on my right arm I placed my left hand on his chest. After a couple of moments I slowly moved my hand up and placed it on his neck and started to trace circular patterns. Ben jerked his head to the side in response to this and started to laugh.

"Two can play at this game" he muttered before moving his hand onto my hip then quickly dropping it to my side and he started to drag his fingers up my side. I involuntarily jerked closer to him.

"This has two advantages, first of all to get you back and secondly to get you closer to me" he added with a smile.

I moved my face closer to him and I cupped the left hand side of his face. I quickly pushed my lips against his and fell into the kiss and Ben started to respond to it instantly. It was slow and full of passion, our heads moved slowly in sync with each other. We broke apart from each other for a split second to take a breath and then we crushed our lips together again. We kissed like this for a few moments more before breaking apart after hearing a knock on the door.

"Darn it!" Ben muttered as he quickly glanced across to the door.

"Go answer it, I can wait" I said quickly.

I watched Ben's face as he debated on just leaving it; however after a few moments of this he sighed. Ben quickly got off the bed and walked to the door to unlock it; as he was doing this I smoothed my hair down as I knew that Ben's hand had found my hair at one point and whoever it was behind the door I didn't want to give them any clue to what we were doing.

"Oh Hi, I just wondered whether I could have a word with you before you went to bed" I heard his father say.

I supressed the groan in my mouth; why was it always his parents? It was like they knew when we were together; at least we were only kissing this time I thought to myself.

"Yeah of course father, what's up?" Ben asked as he opened the door more. It was then that his father saw that I was sitting on Ben's bed.

"Oh Hi Mal, I didn't know that you were with Ben. If I knew I would have left it for the morning" Adam said as he looked from Ben to me.

"It's ok father, why don't you come in?" Ben said inviting his father into the room.

"I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" he asked as he stepped into the room.

"No we were just talking" I stated as I watched as Ben closed the door behind his father.

"Hi Adam" I said happily.

"It's nice to see you" I added with a smile.

"It's nice to see you as well, I can talk to you tomorrow about it son" Adam said as he quickly threw a glance in my direction.

"It's ok to talk about it in front of Mal. Whatever it is I've either already told her or I'm going to" Ben said with a smile.

"If you want to talk to me about what I think you do; I'm about to tell her anyway" he added after a few moments. I pulled my face into a confused state before throwing a look at the pair of them. Adam glanced at me before looking back at Ben.

"I tell her everything, you know this father" Ben said sternly.

"I know you do, my only reservation this time round is her reaction" Adam stated slowly.

"My reaction?" I questioned. What on earth was going on? Ben told me not to worry but this had just spiked my worries straight back up.

"Nice work father" Ben said looking at me.

"I was going to tell her a little bit better than this" Ben said sternly.

"Will someone tell me what is going on?" I asked with my tone starting to get serious. Ben quickly glanced at me and then turned to his dad.

"Will you quickly let me explain this to Mal, and then we can discuss what you came to see me about?" Ben asked not taking his eyes off his father.

"Yes, of course" Adam replied and he placed both hands interlocked in front of him. Ben turned around and looked at me and quickly walked towards the bed and sat back down next to me.

"Right here's the thing, I was going to tell you this a lot better than this" he started before throwing a look towards his father. Adam threw a mournful glance back and then Ben looked at me and then continued.

"It's been two years since you guys came here..."

"Right..." I replied slowly.

Where was Ben going with this? And why was his father worried about my reaction? Was Ben going to send me back to Isle? I thought he loved me? Did me, Evie, Jay or Carlos do anything wrong? I quickly dispelled that thought as I knew we hadn't.

"You guys have fitted in so well, and I'm so glad that you have..." Ben started. I could tell that he was trying to figure out the best way to tell me.

"Ben just spit it out, my mind is wandering with worry over here" I explained quickly. Ben took a deep breath and looked at his father before glancing back at me.

"I'm thinking about inviting four more villain children to come live with us" Ben explained quickly. He let the thought settle in my mind for a few seconds and after I didn't reply he spoke.

"That's not going to be a problem is it?" he asked starting to get worried at my current reaction. I threw a glance at his father before looking back at Ben.

"No, that shouldn't be a problem" I finally stated.

"You don't seem to be very confident with that answer" Ben said slowly.

"It's just a shock that's all. I never expected you to invite anyone else. Especially after all this time" I explained.

"Well I thought two years in between would give people the reassurance" he explained.

"The reassurance?" I asked raising one eye brow.

"Well you four didn't turn out evil, so why not?" he said smiling.

"Why not?" I asked sarcastically.

I love Ben and I love the fact that he sees the good in everyone - me included; but he didn't know these people like I did.

"Mal, why are you reacting like this? I thought you would be happy?" Ben asked sadly as his face started to drop.

"Ben you don't know these people like I do. Not everyone is good like you, not everyone can turn good either" I explained to him. Was this reaction that his father was worried about?

"So I don't have your support?" he asked moving away from me. Brilliant! A row was forming.

"You know you do, you always do but all I'm saying Ben is this. If you are sure that you want to do this, then please be careful. Yes I was one of the worst villain children on the Isle and yes you changed me. But that was because I fell in love with you and I always will love you from back then until the end of time. All I'm saying is that not everyone from the Isle is going to be that easy" I explained watching his reaction. Ben bit down on his lip and shook his head.

"Ok" was his only response. He looked away from me and looked at his father.

"Was that the reaction that you wanted?" he asked his father sarcastically.

"I didn't know what to expect" Adam replied. I rolled my eyes at this, even two years on and his father was still cautious of me - even thought it was just a little bit.

"No it's not like that Mal" he said defensively after seeing me rolling my eyes. This immediately made me feel bad.

"It's just I didn't know how you would stand on this. It's nice to see that we form the same opinion" he explained.

"I see, sorry for rolling my eyes" I apologised.

"It's ok, I can see how my reaction would have looked" he said with a small smile. Ben still looked a little bit unsure.

"Ben I agree with Mal, if you want to go forward on this. We will support you but like Mal said it's not going to be easy. Just be careful son" Adam explained slowly.

"Thanks father, I will" Ben said smiling.

However I partially thought he was only saying this to pacify his father. After another awkward moment in silence I decided I needed to get out of this situation.

"Well I best get sorted..." I started as I started to get off the bed.

Ben's head immediately snapped towards me and I could read the look on his face straight away. He thought I was mad at him and he thought that I was going to go back to my own dorm.

"I'm going to get ready for bed Ben" I explained and then his face relaxed a little bit.

Thankfully this wasn't an embarrassing conversation anymore in front of his parents; they had come to terms that me and Ben were serious. However at first they were very vocal about it.

"I'll just leave you two to finish whatever this is" I said jumping off the bed and grabbed my bag. As I walked into Ben's bathroom I cast him one more look before shutting the door on him and his father.

* * *

I quickly removed my clothes and jumped in the shower. As I let the warm water cascade down my body my mind started to wonder who he was planning to bring to Auradon. Were they going to change like me, Evie, Jay and Carlos or would they cause havoc? If they did would Ben be forced to send us all back to the Isle? I started to panic - there was no way I could go back to my mother. She saw me as more of a disappointment now than she did before we were sent here!

As the shower came to end and I stepped out of it my mind started to calm itself down; even if anything bad did happen Ben loved me. I couldn't see him sending me back; well I would like to think so. As the feeling of panic started to build back in my chest; I tried to calm by myself down by starting to get ready for bed.

I quickly dried myself and put my clothes on; so at least I wasn't going to have any awkward moments with Ben's father like before - there was no way that I was going through that again! Ben found it very funny that I had went in the bathroom without my clothes; but at the time I wasn't very impressed. As Ben is a wind up merchant he mentions it every now and again and I end up throwing him a scathing look.

As I was drying and brushing my hair to the point of it only being lightly damp I heard a knock on the door.

"Mal can I come in?" I heard Ben ask.

"It's your bathroom" I replied.

This caused Ben to enter with a confused look on his face. I didn't mean it to come out like that; and I could see already by the look of Ben's face that I probably shouldn't have worded it like that. I also noticed at this moment that he didn't have his crown on his head.

"Sorry" I muttered as he walked up behind me.

"Mal are you ok?' Ben asked. I could see that he was watching my reaction in the mirror.

"Yes of course I am" I answered as I put my brush back into my bag.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Just you don't look it, and the way you left the room just then" he added.

"Sorry I was just in a deep train of thought" I advised.

"There's also another reason why I left the room like that" I added quickly before Ben could say anything.

"Right..." he started.

I knew it would be probably for the best if I explained now rather than Ben trying to drag it out of me later. Part of me didn't want to tell him; as I knew that he would start to worry if he knew what was on my mind. However unfortunately for me Ben could read me like a book and he could get anything out of me - eventually.

"My mind started to unnecessarily worry that all..." I started and watched as one of Ben's eye brows went up questioningly as I continued.

"I just started to think about that if anything goes wrong that you may be made to make a certain decision. One of which that you might not want to make, but be forced to..." I stated slowly.

I saw Ben's face drop into a blank state and I watched as his eyes widened as he clicked onto what I was talking about. He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him.

"I would never send you back" he whispered into my ear.

"What happened if you had to?" I thought out loud.

"I would choose not to" he stated.

"There would be no need to send you back anyway. That is unless you decided to become evil; but I don't think you would ever do that" Ben muttered against my neck.

"What makes you think that?" I asked cynically; of course I had no intention to turn evil but I wanted to know why Ben was so sure of this.

"I think I know my girlfriend better than anyone else; I think I would know if that was something that you wanted to do" he answered.

"You always see the good in me" I stated as I rolled my head back so my head was now balanced on his shoulder.

"That is because you are" he said lifting his head up from my neck and looking me in the eyes.

"Mal, nothing bad is going to happen. Even if it does they will go back; you won't" he said sternly. I knew I was being silly but I couldn't help it; I loved Ben and I loved Auradon and I never wanted to leave.

"I can't be without you Mal; you mean the world to me. The very thought of being away from you or loosing you is something that I can't even think about. As I know that I won't be able to bear it" Ben said bringing his face closer to mine as he tightened his arms around my waist. I smiled a small smile back at him and he quickly pecked my lips.

"I love you Mal" he whispered before kissing my lips again.

The kiss started slow but ended quickly as Ben being behind me made it difficult. I opened my mouth to speak but Ben quickly span me around and then captured my lips again but this time I knew that there was no stopping us; my concerns, his parents, nothing. After the ache in our lungs from needing to breath became too strong we broke apart. I looked up at him and took in our situation; I can't remember my hands moving up to his neck; nor could I remember his hand finding my hair. I smiled at myself at how unobservant I could get when I was with Ben.

"I love you too" I breathed as I was trying to regulate my breathing. This caused Ben to grin at me.

"Glad to hear it" he said as his hands dropped from my hips to the back of my legs. Before I could say or do anything Ben dropped down and picked me up.

"Ben!" I shrieked as I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist and tightened my arms around his neck. He laughed at my reaction and stepped forward and then lowered me onto the counter. His hands moved to my thighs and held me there. Without another word spoken by either of us his lips found mine again and we shared a slow kiss.

"Happy with yourself?" I breathed sarcastically as we broke away.

"Yes" he stated as he brushed his nose against mine.

"I noticed that you weren't complaining" he laughed as he snuggled his face into my neck.

"I didn't get the time to, with you assaulting me like that" I joked.

"So you want me to stop?" he asked letting my thighs go and moving to step away from me.

"No" I snapped and tightened my legs around him. This caused him to laugh and place his hands onto the small of my back and pull me back towards him.

"Told you so" he stated smugly. I rolled my eyes at him as his gaze dropped to what I was wearing.

"I love it when you wear this" he stating as he reached up to my chest and lightly pulled on the collar of his old tourney shirt.

"I know you do" I laughed as he let go of it.

In all fairness I did have other pajamas to wear but my favourite tshirt for bed was Ben's old tourney shirt that he gave me last year. Yes it was too big for me; but I didn't care - barely anyone saw me wearing it anyway.

"I best let you get ready for bed; otherwise we are going to be on this counter all night" I said laughing at him.

"You say that like it is a bad thing" he joked.

"It probably isn't but I would prefer to spend some of our night in bed" I stated. I instantly regretted saying it as soon as I had said it as I knew that Ben was just about to wind me up over what I had just said.

"Oh really?" he said suggestively.

"Yes really, and you knew what I meant" I said shoving him.

"Yes I did" he said as he stroked my back. He quickly kissed my lips and then let go of my back and unbuttoned his shirt. He quickly shrugged out of it and then grinned at me.

"Like what you see?" he asked as he started to pose and flex his muscles.

"Of course, I'm just enjoying the view" I said as I stroked his chest.

"Hmmmm" he said and pulled me to him for another quick kiss.

"You are such a distraction!" I said as he pulled away.

"So I've been told" he laughed.

"What exactly am I distracting you from?" he asked smiling.

"Well I had just finished telling you what was on my mind and was about to tell you why I left the room the way I did before you assaulted me" I explained.

"O...k" Ben said as he removed both hands from my hips and rested them both on the counter at either side of me. He then leant down slightly so we were now eye level.

"Please continue, I'll try not to assault you in the meantime" he joked which made me roll my eyes at him.

"After that conversation with your father I felt as if it was turning into an awkward situation" I explained. This caused Ben's brow to burrow together in confusion.

"I didn't want you to think that I was choosing sides and going against you with your father" I explained. I let this thought settle into his mind and stayed quiet waiting for him to leave the room.

"I knew you weren't taking sides" Ben finally stated.

"I kind of knew how you were going to react, but part of me still was unsure" he explained after a few moments.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well I didn't know whether you would like it or not. You don't like speaking about the Isle or the people on it. So I didn't know whether you were going to like my decision or not. Actually when you walked out of the room I thought that the idea had upset you" Ben slowly explained.

"No I stand by what I said. If you want to do it; you have my full support but please be careful" I advised repeating what I had said before.

"I will be, with you by my side - nothing can go wrong" he said quickly pecking my lips. He then untangled my legs, walked away from me and turned the shower on.

"I best get ready for bed, I'd hate to keep you waiting" he said grinning. He quickly undone his trousers and pulled his boxers down and flung them at me.

"Ben!" I shouted and as I pulled them from my face he was in the shower. I heard him laughing away; I quickly brushed my teeth and packed my things away in my bag.

"Everything will be ok you know" I heard him say as I left the room. Yes Ben I hope it will be I thought to myself.

* * *

 **Addional A/N: No major changes; just some grammar and spelling errors - 05/02/2016.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Hi guys, thank you for your patience for waiting for these chapters to be published. Hope you enjoy! Much love RSD xoxo.**

* * *

As I walked back into the room I put my bag back at the foot of his bed; and I walked towards the left hand side of Ben's bed. I pulled the covers back and slowly climbed into his bed. I rolled onto my side and snuggled into the pillow a little bit more to make myself comfortable. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander on a few thoughts that had been sticking in my mind today.

I pushed the recent conversation with Ben away and let my mind settle onto another matter that was troubling my mind. Should I just follow my heart and take a career in art? Drawing and painting all day did seem like the dream job; but could I do it for the rest of my life? Ben said I could always change later; but was this ok? I didn't know how long I had been lying thinking before Ben came in; but when he did he gave me a shock.

"Sorry Mal, I didn't know you were asleep" he said as he turned the main light off; the only light in the room was the lamp on the bedside cabinet next to me.

"I wasn't asleep; I was just thinking" I advised as I rolled onto my back.

"Ah right, I was going to say. I'm going to get a complex if you do keep falling asleep on me all the time" he joked.

"That was accidental Ben" I replied.

Ben wouldn't let this go; I knew it was only a joke but he did mention it everytime I was very tired when I was with him.

"It wasn't my fault that I fell asleep. You must have taken too long in the shower" I joked.

"Humph!" Ben said sarcastically.

"And anyway you could have woken me up" I advised like the many times before.

"You looked so peaceful; I would have felt bad waking you up" he said with a small smile.

I rolled my eyes at this; Ben knew that if he woke me up I would have been fine with it.

"You best get here quick while I'm still awake" I replied back sarcastically.

Ben didn't need to be told twice; he quickly checked that the door was locked and then he made a running jump for the bed. I moved out of the way as I was used to him doing this and was greeted with a cheeky smile when he turned to face me.

"So what were you thinking about?" he asked as he pulled back the covers and got in next to me.

"Usual" I said.

"I don't know why you are stressing so much for. Do whatever makes you feel happy" he said as he moved closer to me.

"I'm just thinking about my options that's all" I advised as he balanced himself on his elbow lying next to me.

"Which are?" he asked as he looked down at me. We had already had this conversation hundreds of times; however I kept changing my mind on what I want to do.

"The usual - artist, but I thought I could be a writer" I said slowly. I wasn't lying it was an idea that I had thought about.

"Ok" was Ben's response.

"Do you know what I think?" he said after a few moments.

"What?" I asked prompting him.

"Everytime we have this conversation your options change apart from artist. Why don't you just do that?" he asked as he reached over stroked my face.

"It's my favourite hobby, I don't know whether doing it all of the time would ruin it for me" I explained.

"Only one way to find out" he said with a smile.

"I suppose" I agreed. I had another meeting coming up with the fairy godmother soon so I would discuss this with her then.

"Mal?" Ben asked snapping me out of my daydream.

"Ben?" I answered back in the same tone.

"You know you have nothing to worry about" he said watching me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Whatever you do you will always be my amazing and beautiful girlfriend" he said with a smile.

"You're such a romantic" I said happily.

"I try to be" he said moving his hand from my face and wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Well you succeeded" I said reaching up to stroke his face.

"Good" he answered as he moved his face closer to mine.

He brushed his nose against mine and kissed my lips. The kiss was slow and passionate and we started to move our heads slowly together to deepen the kiss. When the need to breath came we broke apart for a couple of seconds before our lips crushed together again. I moved my hands up into his hair and I felt his arm tighten around my waist as his other hand found the top of my back keeping me pressed against him. When we broke apart for the second time Ben grinned at me as our gazes still burnt into one another.

"I'm not going to get any sleep tonight if you keep distracting me like that" I said.

"Oh really?" Ben asked pulling a cheeky grin.

"Really" I stated pulling one eye brow up suggestively.

"I hope you realise that you are going to get all the blame tomorrow when I'm in a ratty mood" I stated with a smile.

"Oh well if I'm getting the blame anyway" he said offhandedly before crushing his lips against mine once more.

Our faces moved slowly against each other; I smiled against his lips as I felt his tongue sweep across my lip. I automatically opened my mouth; and I felt his tongue slide against mine. I moved my hands up into his hair and his hand cupped the small of my back and pulled me closer to him. I moved onto my side a little bit and wrapped my right leg around his waist. I don't know how long we were kissing like this but when we broke our faces away from each other Ben was now lying on top of me.

"Well how did this happen?" I said sarcastically.

"I have no idea" Ben answered back in the same tone.

We lay at this for a while in silence just staring at each other. I noticed that Ben wasn't just looking at me; he looked like he was in deep thought.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked as I watched him.

"Just thinking" he muttered after a couple of moments.

"About..." I prompted.

"You. Me. Us" he said still looking down at me.

"Well that clears things up...slightly" I answered back pulling one brow up suggestively. He laughed slightly before smiling down at me.

"I don't think you realise how much you mean to me Mal" he whispered.

"I think I have an insight as you tell me all of the time" I laughed.

"I guess I do, but I still don't think that shows you" he explained.

"Ben I know you love me, like you know I love you" I explained as I stroked the back of his neck. A smile spread across his face; Ben slowly stroked his nose against mine before pecking my lips.

"I know, but when I'm not with you I can't help but think of very little apart from you. When I am with you I wish time would stop forever as I don't want to be apart from you" Ben said slowly.

"When did you turn all sloppy?" I asked sarcastically.

"I mean it Mal. I have had other girlfriends before you; you know that. But I have never felt like this before" Ben said as his tone started to turn serious.

"I know Ben, this is very different to anything I've experienced as well" I explained as I was stroking small circular patterns on his neck.

"Ben we both have pasts; but it is what is happening here and now that is important" I added seriously.

He smiled down at me and I felt him drag his fingertips down my side until he got to my hip. The tingling feeling made my body jolt up and bump into him which he knew it would. He then moved his hand to my hip and pulled me closer.

"What happened to just cuddling?" I joked.

"I don't know was that ever just going to happen?" Ben joked back.

"Probably not" I admitted. Ben laughed at my response.

"I can't help it if I can't keep my hands off you" he said grinning.

"Hmmmm, I suppose I can't blame you as I have the same struggle" I said as I moved my hands from around his neck and ran my hands over his chest. His gaze dropped to my hands and then slowly returned to my face.

"I didn't realise that it was that problematic for you" he flirted.

"Yeah I spend quite a lot of time struggling with it" I said as my hands moved up and captured the collar of his t-shirt.

I pulled his face closer to mine and went to kiss him but at the last minute I kissed his cheek and then started to work my way down towards his jaw. I heard his breathing change as I trailed kisses down his neck. I stopped kissing his neck and slowly brushed my nose up his neck and then looked up at him. I saw his eyes darken and a grin spread across my face. I loved having this effect on Ben; I knew how he felt as I equally felt this way when he teased me like this.

"Two can play at this game" he said cheekily as he started to kiss my cheek and then down to my jaw. As my breathing hitched my mind drifted off all my other concerns and concentrated on Ben. My wonderful, beautiful Ben.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning the first thing I did was grin at the sight that I saw. Ben was cuddled into my chest; after teasing each other for a while we lay and talked for what seemed like hours. When the night got on I couldn't even remember what we were talking about; but I honestly didn't care. I loved my late night conversations with Ben - we could talk about anything and I would still love it.

I glanced to the clock that was stood on Ben's bedstand and stifled a groan as I didn't want to wake Ben. I couldn't believe that it was 0548 - why did my body think it was appropriate to wake up after what - four hours sleep! Today was going to be long I thought to myself. I stoked the top of Ben's back and Ben readjusted himself by moving closer to me; which caused me to smile even more. God I loved him so much; even though I knew that I would probably never see him for ages after the college year finished. I know that we would both find this hard but it would be worth it.

I kept stroking his back for a short while before Ben moved his head down a little bit.

"Morning" he said into my chest.

"Morning" I answered back to him as I glanced back to the clock - it was now 0610. We probably would have to get up around 0715 so we both have enough time for both of us to get ready for our day.

"What time is it?" I heard Ben ask.

"It's six ten" I answered back.

I hear him grunt back in response. We lay like this for a couple of seconds before Ben pushed down on his arms so he was now looking down at me. I watched as he started to smile down at me.

"At least we get some unexpected time together. I was half expecting to have to carry you to shower due to being so tired" he joked.

"Ha ha" I answered back sarcastically.

"I definitely didn't expect you to be awake" he joked.

"Me neither" I stated.

"What time did you wake up?" he asked.

"At 0548" I whined.

"Ouch! Someone's going to be tired all day" Ben laughed.

"Yes and I can just hear all the innuendos from Evie now" I replied sarcastically.

"Why do you let anything like that bother you?" Ben said resting himself up on his elbows.

"I don't know, I guess that what we do I see that as private between you and me. It's already a big deal for me to be like that with you without any further embarrassment" I admitted.

"I see, well I can understand what you mean. What we get up to is no one's business apart from ours" he said with a wink.

"I'm glad you understand" I said pulling him down towards me.

"Someone's awake for this time of morning" Ben joked as his face was inches away from mine.

"I know I best make use of it" I answered before quickly kissing him. I felt Ben's hands move to the back of my legs and he wrapped them around his waist.

"Let's change things a little bit shall we?' he said with a cheeky grin.

Next thing I knew he span us round so I was now on top of him. My eyes widened at the shock of the abrupt movement but after a couple of moments a small laugh left my mouth.

"I forgot that you are a smooth mover" I said laughing.

"Yeah, baby" he said as he started to knead the lower part of my back with his hands.

This caused me to sit up and look down at him as his fingers start to push down harder on my back; I bite down on my lip to stifle a moan as I rested my hands on his chest.

"Hmmmm that feels good" I closed my eyes and groaned as he started to work up my back.

"I'm glad you like it" he laughed. I involuntarily started to grind against him in reaction to him massaging my back.

"It seems like I'm not the only one" I laughed back as I opened my eyes and looked down at him.

"Can you blame me? My beautiful girlfriend sitting on top of me, looking down at me like that" he stated as he started to bite his lip.

"I suppose I'd be worried if I didn't get this reaction" I said suggestively.

"Well you have nothing to worry about" Ben said reassuringly.

"Good" I muttered as his fingers were still kneading my back.

"That's really distracting you know" I said closing my eyes again.

"Is it really?" I heard him say huskily.

"You know it is" I muttered back as I tried not to moan.

His fingers suddenly stopped and dropped to my hips; this caused my eyes to snap open. I saw Ben looking up at me seductively; I bit my lip and lowered myself down towards him as our gazes burned into one another and we finished off what we started last night.

* * *

"Well that was unexpected" I advised as I was brushing my teeth.

"Yes but very wanted" he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

He slowly moved my hair that was lying on my shoulder and kissed my collarbone. It sent a shiver down my spine and I couldn't help but involuntarily take a deep breath.

"You don't agree?" he asked sarcastically watching my reaction in the mirror.

"I think my reaction not too long ago will answer that question?" I said as I raised one brow suggestively. This made him kiss my collar bone again which sent another shiver down my spine. I rested my head against his shoulder and bit down on my lip.

"Hmmmm, don't. You just got dressed; I may not let you leave" he muttered into my hair.

"Is that a threat Ben?" I asked slowly as I turned around to look at him.

"Maybe, maybe not" he said lowering his face to mine.

"Will you please put a shirt on?" I breathed at him when his lips came close to mine.

"Why?" he breathed as he rubbed his lips against mine before quickly kissing me.

"It's distracting me" I whispered.

"Maybe that was my intention" he said with a grin.

"Like you said last night Ben, two can play at this game" I said flirting with him.

"Oh really?" he said flirting back.

"Really?" I advised as I ran my hands down his chest slowly; I watched his eyes drop as he saw me continue to run my fingers down to his sides.

I stopped and watched as his gaze snapped back to my face; I pulled one brow up then I slowly moved my hands to his thighs and squeezed his thighs. I smirked as I watched him take a deep breath and then I began to drag my hands back slowly towards to his sides; my hands were now on his hips and then I suddenly left go. He pulled me closer to kiss me and I moved my lips out of the way. His lips caught my cheek and I grinned as I turned around and saw the look on his face.

"Mal you're driving me crazy!" he breathed as he rested his head against my shoulder.

"Maybe that was my intention" I said quoting him.

"I may have deserved that" he said into my shoulder.

"Go and have your shower; I'll wait for you in there" I advised as I turned to walk away.

"No you don't" he said in a husky tone and then pulled me to him.

He gripped my waist and pulled it taught to his so I couldn't move. His hand held the small of my back in place whilst the other found my hair. His lips captured mine abruptly and started to move against my lips. The kiss slowed down and our face started to move slowly against each other. My hands found the back of his neck and pulled him closer to me. Again we broke apart for a second to take a deep breath before crushing our lips together again. We broke apart after a while breathless and I rested my forehead against Ben's.

"Happy with yourself?" I breathed to which he nodded.

"But in all seriousness I could do this all day, but we need to be ready to leave soon" I advised sadly.

"Darn you with your words of reason" he stated before quickly pecking my lips.

He quickly dropped his boxers and then jumped into the shower. I packed my things together as I heard the shower turn on.

I laughed at his reaction and then left the room to sort my things out; I walked around the room and picked my clothes up off the floor that had been flung there earlier this morning. I blushed at the vivid memory as I remembered Ben pulling my t-shirt off; but then my face broke out into a wide smile.

After I had collected all of my things together, put them in my bag and finished getting ready; I pulled a book out of my bag, sat on Ben's bed and started to read it to pass the time whilst I was waiting for him to get ready. After reading nearly a chapter in my book I saw out of the corner of my eye him leaving the bathroom.

"Have you made yourself comfy enough?" he laughed as he picked up a clean shirt from his wardrobe.

"I think so" I answered back as I put my bookmark in and closed the book with a small snap.

"Nice to know" he said as he pulled his trousers on.

"What tie?" he asked as he picked up his bright yellow and blue ties.

"Yellow, cos you are wearing a white shirt and no doubt be taking your blue blazer with you" I advised as I climbed off his bed.

"Always the fashion guru" he joked as he started to tie his tie.

"I share a dorm with Evie it was bound to rub off at some stage" I laughed as I stood up to put the book back into my bag. When I turned around I noticed that he was now on the bed putting his shoes and socks on.

"Quick mover" I laughed as he reached over for his crown and put it on.

"Don't you know it" he grinned as he stood up and walked towards me.

"I wish we didn't have to leave this room" he said sadly as he picked up his blazer and quickly put it on.

"Me neither but I don't think I can keep my king away from his kingdom" I said sadly as I placed my hands on his chest.

"I suppose" he answered back as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

He quickly kissed me and I responded back to the kiss. When we broke away I couldn't help but smile up at him; Ben smiled back down at me with my favourite smile.

"I think I best take you back to your dorm, Evie of all people will want to know where you are" he joked as he released me.

I went to pick my bag up but noticed that he already had it in his hand. He noticed the look on my face but ignored it as he threw it over his shoulder with his bag as well.

"I've already got it" he stated cheekily.

I laughed and rolled my eyes at him and he put his hand in mine.

"Come on then, let's see what the world has in store for us today" he said as he unlocked his door and lead me out of his dorm.

* * *

 **Additional A/N - No major change, just some corrections of spelling and grammar errors - 05/02/2016.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Hi guys, I never know what to put here but I feel I need to put something. Sorry for the ramble; I'll just let you get on with it. Much love RSD xoxox.**

* * *

"Oh Hi Mal, nice of you to join us?" Evie stated smugly as me and Ben walked hand in hand into our dorm. I rolled my eyes at her and shook my head as Ben put my bag down on my bed.

"Hi E" I said as I watched her smirk get bigger.

"Hi Ben" Evie said moving onto him as I started to pull things out of my bag that I wasn't going to need for class. I stood up straight and started to read the essay that I had started to write last night.

"Hi Evie" Ben said happily. He walked up behind me and started to hug me as I was reading.

"It's cute when she's concentrating" Ben said snuggling into my shoulder.

I heard Evie giggle and I rolled my eyes again. Evie has always said that she loves the effect that Ben has had on me; I was completely different to when we first had that awkward encounter when she returned to Dragon Hall; ten years after being castle schooled after my mother had banished both her and her mother for an eternity.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

* * *

 _As I entered the classroom I was talking to Jay about having a party; to celebrate the new kid joining us. Unbeknownst to them they were going to regret leaving their castle; I was going to enjoy making them suffer._

 _I pulled my face into a devilish grin but then my face dropped into a snarl when I realised that there was someone sat at my desk. I grimaced and started to walk towards her, I noticed that Jay had noticed what had happened and quickly swept into his seat._

 _I watched as she threw a bright smile around the class; I stood in front of my desk and cleared my throat loudly which made her head snap in my direction. I watched as she looked at me top to toe; which made me_ _sigh angrily with irritation. So I crossed my arms in front of me then threw all my weight onto my right leg._

 _"Hi, I'm Evie, what's your name" she asked me politely. I pulled my face into a scowl and bit down on my lip. I watched as she swallowed before she continued._

 _"I like your jacket; it looks great on you"_

 _I continued to stare at her in silence._

 _"You probably best move girl. That's her cauldron" I heard Yzla say; I let my glance go to Yzla before immediately returning back to Evie._

 _"This is your desk?" she asked me slowly and I could see the panic start to fill her face. I nodded slowly at her and started to get pleasure at her discomfort. I watched as she started to pick all her things up quickly._

 _"It's got a good view of the lectern" she said smiling at me. I had had enough of her and her pretty princess way. There was nothing I hated more than pretty, pathetic, princesses and the stupid way they went on. So I rolled my eyes and dumped my bag into the caldron._

 _"Yes I guess it has" I replied harshly._

 _"A word of advice - if you don't hurry up and get your blue-haired backside out of it, you'll get a view all right" I explained changing my tone to menacing. This caused her to quickly get up and move to another desk. As I dropped into my desk a sly grin started to spread across my face as I was happy that I managed to scare and intimidate her. Welcome back new kid I thought to myself. Let's see how long you last before you start running back to your castle!_

* * *

"Mal" I heard Ben say breaking me out of my daydream. I quickly turned and looked at him.

"Are you ok? You look like something has given you a fright. It's only your essay on properties on being good" Ben said starting to sound concerned.

"Yeah it's nothing" I said and I rested my head against his shoulder and started to cuddle into him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes" I answered back and I saw Evie's face and I could tell that she thought I was lying.

"I can tell there is something up but if you are not ready to talk about it then I can wait" he said kissing the top of my head.

"It's nothing" I repeated; in all honesty it wasn't anything just the memory of being back in Dragon Hall and being evil gave me a shock. That memory resurfaced on its own.

"Ok, well I best get going" he said letting my waist go and spinning me around. He smiled at me and quickly kissed me and as he pulled away I quickly pulled him back for another kiss.

"Right I really need to go" Ben said sadly as he checked his watch.

"I love you" Ben said stepping away from me.

"I love you too" I said back that caused him to grin at me.

He looked at me once more for a long second and then left the room. I stood and stared at where he was standing and then shook my head to dispel any thoughts of this morning or last night and sat on my bed.

"Ok spill!" Evie said as she quickly dropped onto my bed next to me.

"What?" I asked turning towards her.

"Why did you just lie to Ben? We both could see that there was something bothering you" she clarified.

"It was nothing" I stated empathising the word 'nothing'.

"I know you said it was "nothing" she stated mimicking me.

"But it looked like something" she added quickly before I could comment.

"You're not going to let it go until I tell you are you?" I asked cynically.

"You should know me by now" she answered smiling.

I rolled my eyes at her to show my disgust. Was there ever going to be a point when I didn't need to tell people what I was thinking. I quickly thought about it and thought no - but I knew they were only doing it as they care about me. As I do the same to mainly to Ben, Evie, Jay and Carlos but I hate it when the shoe's on the other foot.

"Fine" I said sighing. I watched as she didn't comment on this so it would prompt me to continue.

"I was remembering something about mine and yours past that's all" I explained.

I watched as Evie's face fell into a black state. None of us liked to talk or think about our pasts on the Isle. We may discuss it with a lot of probing but it would instantly kill our moods.

"What about it" she prompted.

"The first day we met at Dragon Hall" I stated moving my gaze from her.

"You were very scary" Evie answered back slowly.

"I know" I muttered.

"You didn't want to mention it in front of Ben" Evie stated clicking onto the situation.

"Yeah, of course me, you, Jay and Carlos don't like talking about being there. When I do speak about it with Ben he doesn't really understand what it was like to be there" I started to explain.

"No one could really understand, unless they lived there" Evie said sadly.

"I know" I said and I felt her hand take mine. I squeezed it and looked at her as she squeezed it back.

"In all reality I don't think he likes to think of me being on the Isle - that place is kind of a sore point for everyone" I explained. I watched as Evie nodded.

"Sorry for ruining you day" I said sadly.

"You didn't ruin it; it's just a minor mishap" she stated with a smile.

"Good" I stated and she gave my hand another squeeze.

"We best get going. I need to get something to eat; I'm starving" I said letting go of her hand.

"Oh really?" she asked dragging out the world 'really'.

"Evie please don't" I whined as I got up to get my bag.

"You are so easy to wind up" she laughed jumping from my bed and going to pick her bag up from her bed.

"Whatever" I said coolly as I picked my bag up.

"Let's go then" she said as she watched me throw my bag over my shoulder.

I followed her out of the door and yawned. Yes I was right with my original statement - today was going to be long.

* * *

As I dropped into my seat in the cafeteria my mind was still on my flashback; I couldn't shift the thought. I knew that I had changed from that person but I was still me; the changes that I had endured were for the best I reassured myself. I would never have to resort to stealing from goblins or spray painting over the king's posters again. I remembered that I used to get so much joy at the sight of my handy work after covering over the useless slogans and writing 'evil lives' over them.

Ben said he would never send me back there and I do believe him but I couldn't stop the thought of what would happen if I actually had to go back. Would I just return to my evil ways? Would stealing and graffitiing things be enough? As I started to imagine how long it would take me to fit back into evil life again I was awoken out of my daydream by Jay.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Nothing really, just a mixture of being tired and thinking" I explained as I started to eat my breakfast.

"Which is to be expected" Evie muttered before casting a quick glance at me.

"Why?" Carlos said as he swallowed some of his toast.

"She spent the night with Ben" Evie giggled before I could open my mouth.

"Ah right" Jay stated before winking at me.

"Evie!" I snapped.

"What? You wind me up over my time with Doug. Especially that one time..." she countered.

"Yes I know. And really just that one time?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah well I have caught you and Ben more than once as well" she giggled.

"Yes... well" I said struggling to find the words to comment on that.

"Shouldn't give what you can't take" she joked before shoving me.

"Yeah" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know why you get so embarrassed for Mal. Everyone knows that you and Ben are serious" Jay said as he watched me gaging my reaction. Still after all this time he watched my reaction when certain things were said. I shook my head at him.

"I don't know why either; at times I can't help it. It's still a big deal for me" I explained quietly hoping that no one could overhear our conversation.

"Well loosen up; Ben loves you. There is no need to be embarrassed to show it" Jay explained with a small smile.

"Well hasn't Lonnie hasn't changed you" I said happily. Jay then looked away; it was nice to see Jay so happy.

"I love her and she makes me a better person" he said as his cheeks started to tinge pink.

"Why you getting so embarrassed for?" I asked quoting him.

"I don't know. I can't help it" he answered back sarcastically quoting me.

"But in all seriousness guys we have all changed since coming here" Carlos interjected.

"Yeah" Evie agreed.

"This place does it to you" Jay added.

"Yes but Ben, Doug, Lonnie and Jane have all played a big part in it as well" I stated to which everyone nodded to this. As if they heard what we were saying Jane and Doug walked up behind Evie and Carlos and wrapped their arms around their necks.

"Hello Princess" Doug said leaning down and kissing Evie's cheek. Evie started to giggle and turned her head and kissed his cheek in response to this. After this I heard her mutter her greeting to him.

"Hi gorgeous" I heard Carlos say as he turned around and kissed Jane. I moved my glance towards Jay as they quickly shared a kiss together.

"Morning handsome" Jane said happily as she started to snuggle into Carlos's shoulder.

"Hi all" Doug said as he pulled a chair close to Evie and fell into it.

I watched as Doug took Evie's hand and squeezed it as he smiled at her. This caused Evie to grin her trademark smile at him.

"Hi Doug" me, Jay and Carlos all say together.

"Hi everyone" Jane said as she sat down into the chair next to Carlos.

"Hi Jane" we all chorused. I watched as she smiled at us and quickly took Carlos's hand and started to mutter something to him.

I start to look around the room to see if I could see Ben; and I sighed sadly when I couldn't. Of course I wouldn't see him; he was no doubt in his castle preparing for yet another council meeting. I know that I had just seen Ben but at times like this I wished that I was able to see more of him. No royal commitments stopped Evie and Doug seeing each other.

"You'll see him soon" I heard Evie say trying to reassure me. This made me look immediately look at her.

"I know but that doesn't mean I miss him any less when he's not here" I explained sadly pulling my face into a frown.

"I don't know how you do it" Jane said as she looked and smiled at Carlos.

"At times neither do I" I laughed.

"Well at least you know that college is ending soon so you will be able to see more of him" Jane suggested.

"Hopefully" I said.

"Did you finish the essay on properties of being good?" Jay asked changing the subject. I cast him a look to thank him and he smiled at me.

"Yes but it took a while" Evie admitted.

"At least we can hand it in this morning and then that is the end of it" Jane stated.

"Yeah, tell me about it" I agreed before starting to finish my toast.

We sat and chatted aimlessly as we finished our breakfasts and as we stood up to leave; my mind wandered to Ben and I wondered what he was doing right now.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Auradon Castle *Ben's POV*_

* * *

"Are you ready?" my dad asked.

"Yes, I'm just looking at some petitions" I stated as I picked up a pile of papers from my desk and started to reread a couple that I still hadn't made a decision on yet.

Well I made it look as if I was reading them; my mind was still on Mal. I did believe her when she said that I have her full support on bringing four more villian children from the Isle. However I couldn't escape the thought of her initial panic on the idea of me having to send her back if anything went wrong; it was actually startling me.

I had to assure Mal that she was never going to be sent back there; but how? My eyes started to catch words like decree and proclamation on the papers that I was reading; but I was totally distracted by Mal. I didn't want my father to realise this as he had warned me in the past about losing my focus. My mind started to wander to the first day that I met her and a small smile started to spread on my face at the memory.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

* * *

 _I was stood outside Auradon Prep next to Audrey and the fairy godmother; the sun was shining as it always was. Thankfully it looked like we were going to give the villain children the right first impression. We watched as the limousine bringing the villain children drove into the courtyard; this sight caused cheering to start and banners and welcome signs to start waving. The school band started to play as the limousine came to a stop in front of us._

 _The doors opened up and two girls got out of the limosine; I noticed the bright blue hair and clothing and thought that this must be the Evil Queen's daughter_ _. My eyes then turned to the purple haired one who was dressed top to toe also in purple and I instantly knew who her mother was - Malecifent. A thought started to burrow into my mind but was abruptly stopped when I heard a shout and a thud on the floor._

 _A boy with white and black hair was lying on the floor hanging on to dear life onto something and a long haired musclar boy was stood over him. The band immediately stopped and as I was looking at them I had no idea what they were arguing over but I could see that muscular one was holding a TV in his other arm. The two girls quickly realised that we were watching them and quickly turned to the two boys fighting._

 _"Guys will you stop it" the purple haired one snapped at them._

 _"We have an audience" the blue haired stated happily. We used this as our que to step forward; me and Audrey stood behind the fairy godmother._

 _"Welcome to Auradon Prep, I'm the fairy godmother; headmistress" the fairy godmother advised. This caused the purple haired one's eyes to open wide before a smirk started to grow on her face._

 _"Why don't we leave everything as we left it; as in leave it" she instructed looking at musclar boy._

 _The musclar boy sighed and then threw the TV and what the other boy and he were fighting over. The white haired boy scrambled off the floor and stood between the two girls._

 _As I was watching the purple haired one my mind started to realise something; she was the girl that I had been dreaming of. The purple haired and green eyed girl that kept drifting in and out of my dreams, was it fate that I made the proclamation for her to come to Auradon prep? I was broken out of my train of thought by the musclar boy stepping forwardf and talking._

 _"Hello foxy, the names is Jay" he said slowly and flirtatiously._

 _I probably should have been more annoyed that he was flirting with my girlfriend but I was still watching the purple haired girl._

 _Audrey started to giggle at Jay but was cut off by the purple haired girl starting to speak._

 _" **THE** fairy godmother, as in you know Bippity Boppity Boo" she said empathising the word 'the' and waving her hand in the air as if she was carrying a wand._

 _"Bippity Boppity, you know it" she replied._

 _"Yeah I've always wanted to know how Cinderella felt when you appeared with that sparkly wand, warm smile and that sparkly wand" she said empathising on the word 'wand'._

 _'Well that was a long time ago, I now say stop concentrating on the past otherwise you will miss the future " the fairy godmother said happily moving her hands dramatically in front of her face._

 _"It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben" I said stepping forward._

 _"Prince Ben, soon to be king" Audrey excitedly said as she stepped forward next to me._

 _"You had me at Prince" the blue haired girl said stepping forward._

 _"My mother is a queen; which makes me a princess" she said bowing to me. I saw the purple haired girl roll her eyes at this; I suppressed the urge to laugh._

 _"You're mother's has no royal status here - so neither do you" Audrey replied harshly. I threw her a look of disgust and she was being rude to them but she missed it as she was now watching the purple haired girl._

 _"This is Audrey" I introduced her and she started to grin._

 _"Princess Audrey, his girlfriend" she said excitedly as she took my hand._

 _"Right Benny Boo" she said looking at me. I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by the fairy godmother._

 _"Ben and Audrey are going to show you around" she advised._

 _"I'll see you all tomorrow" she said and with this she left us all standing looking at each other._

 _Right Ben you have got this I told myself. I let go of Audrey's hands and rubbed them both together and smiled. I stepped forward to start shaking their hands._

 _"It's so so good to finally..." I was cut off my Jay punching my shoulder rather than shaking my hand._

 _"Meet you" I finished as I continued onto the purple haired girl._

 _"You must be..." I said prompting her._

 _"Mal" she answered sarcastically as she took my hand to shake it._

 _As I shook her hand I then realised how green her eyes were; she quickly pulled her hand back. My mind took a couple of seconds to readjust before I stepped aside to speak to the white haied boy._

 _"You are..." I asked happily._

 _"Carlos" he answered and shook my hand._

 _I felt something sticky in my hand and when I pulled my hand away I_ _then realised that my hand was covered in chocolate._

 _"Sorry" I heard him say which made Jay start laughing._

 _"It's ok" I advised as_ _I_ _wiped it away on a napkin in my pocket and finally moved towards the blue haired girl._

 _"And finally..." I prompted._

 _"Evie" she said excitidly as she shook my hand. I smiled at her and then steped away from her._

 _"This is a momentous occasion; that I hope will go down in history and unite both our people" I said proudly._

 _"Or it could be the day that you show four people where the bathrooms are" Mal stated sarcastically._

 _I stepped back in front of her and smiled at her; she didn't smile back she just looked me up and down as if she was trying to get a good measure of me. I watched as she put her head to the side slightly after a couple of seconds and narrowed her eyes slighlty._

 _"A little bit over the top?" I asked her._

 _"Maybe more than a little" she said laughing coolly as she moved her head back to its normal position._

 _"Oh well, there goes my first impression" I answered back laughing._

 _Mal laughed back quickly but then abruptly stopped. I stared at her for a couple of seconds before Audrey intercepted._

 _"Your Malecifent's daughter aren't you? Don't worry I don't blame your mother for trying to kill my parents" she said quickly._

 _Nice one Audrey I thought to myself. I watched as Mal smiled at Audrey as she turned her head to the side again but I could see that she was trying to stop herself from saying something._

 _"My mother's Aurora" Audrey confirmed._

 _"Sleeping Beauty? Yes I think the name may have been mentioned once or twice" Mal replied sarcastically._

 _"And I totally don't blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the world apart from my mother to that stupid christening" she said putting her hands on her hips as her tone still dripped with sarcasm._

 _"Water under the bridge?" Audrey asked sarcastically._

 _"Totes" Mal stated. They both laughed sarcastically and started to look each other up and down._

 _"Well let's go in then shall we?" I stated trying to move everyone out of an already awkward situation._

 _"Yes of course" Evie said excitedly stepping forward._

 _"My father founded Auradon Prep when he became king" I explained as we walked down the path and through the doorway. We stood in the foyer and I watched as they followed us._

 _"So do you guys have a lot of magic here?" Mal asked me._

 _"Yeah magic is here but we don't use it. Most of us here are mere mortals" I explained as Audrey linked my arm._

 _"One of which happens to becoming king very soon?" Audrey stated._

 _"Yeah, that's true" I said as she squeezed my arm. I threw a quick glance to her and then looked up to see Doug walking down the stairs._

 _"Doug!" I exclaimed and he immediately looked at me. I signalled for him to come to us and he started to walk faster down the stairs._

 _"This is Doug and he will show you to your dorm and advise you of your schedules" I advised._

 _"Come on Benny Boo, Doug's got this" Audrey stated as she started to lead me away_

 _"Well I guess I'll see you guys later' I said waving and then I let Audrey lead me away._

 _I heard Audrey starting to talk about to villain children but I wasn't listening. I was concentrating on the fact that Mal was the girl that I had been dreaming of; and I was going to make it my intention to get to know her._

* * *

"Ben" I heard my father breaking me out of my daydream.

"Yes" I answered back.

"It's time to go into council son" my father instructed.

"Of course" I replied rising from my seat.

As I followed my father from the room my mind was still fixed on Mal's face; her pulling up one brow cynically as I was lead away by Audrey. God falling in love with her hit me like a tonne of bricks. The last thought that crossed my mind before walking into the meeting was to make sure that I had some spare time at the weekend so I could take Mal on a date.

* * *

 **Additional A/N - No major changes in this chapter; just spelling and grammar corrections - 05/02/2016.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Hi guys, I'm just going to go straight into it - I guess I've used all my creativity on writing the chapters. Much love RSD xoxox**.

* * *

The morning dragged with double goodness class; we all handed our essays in and started to make notes for our next assignment. As I was doing this my mind was still on Ben - as it was most of the time when we were apart. My mind just kept replaying this morning and last night over and over, and it was very hard not to keep smiling at the memory. I would never admit this to anyone let alone Ben; but yes I did understand that we would have limited time together. But at times I just missed him so much it was hard to bare. Yes this feeling wasn't that bad at the moment; but that was due to the fact that I had just seen him. My mind wandered to back to the memory of how I was feeling when I hadn't seen him for three weeks; I hoped that that wasn't going to happen again any time soon.

"Mal" I heard Carlos say.

"Yes" I answered looking up from my notes.

"You coming with us or are you intending to stay?" he laughed as he was now stood in front of me.

I glanced around the room and noticed that everyone was now leaving the room.

"Sorry; I guess I just got lost in it" I laughed as I closed my book and started to throw things into my bag.

"Two years ago if someone told me that you were going to get 'lost' in double goodness class I would have thought that they are insane" he laughed.

"Ha ha" I answered back sarcastically as I stood up and threw my bag over my shoulder.

"What do you want to do on our free period?" Carlos asked as we walked out of the classroom.

"I'm not bothered, you?" I answered.

"Me neither, we could go to my dorm and play video games?" he asked excitedly.

I laughed at this comment; I loved how passionate Carlos was for anything to do with science or technology.

"Yes go on then, I could do with a rest" I laughed.

"I wonder why" Carlos joked.

"Not you too" I whined.

"I'll stop, but saying that I'm the one that winds you up the least" he laughed as we started to walk in the direction of his dorm.

"Yeah thanks for that" I said.

"No problem, I know what it feels like - Jay is always winding me up" Carlos said laughing.

"At times I feel sorry for you" I said smiling at him.

"Thanks" he replied as we started to walk up a staircase leading to his dorm.

"I understand how it feels you know" I heard Carlos say.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at him.

"I know you miss Ben all of the time. I don't get to see Jane as much as I would like, however it is nothing like you and Ben" he stated which made me drop my gaze.

"Don't worry I'm not going to wind you up too much; I just wanted you to know if you needed someone to talk to - you've always got me" he said with a small smile.

I couldn't help smiling back at this; Carlos had turned into the little brother that I never had and like Ben, Evie and Jay there were all the support that I needed.

"Aww thanks Carlos" I said laughing as I stopped and pulled him into a hug.

"No problem Mal" he advised.

"You know where I am if you need me as well" I answered as I pulled away from him.

"Nice to know" he laughed.

"So let's go and play some video games" I said happily.

Carlos pulled an excited grin and started to walk more quickly down the corridor; I followed him as he opened the door to his dorm. As I walked into his dorm he was already sat waiting for me.

"What do you want to play?" he asked showing me a handful of games.

"You choose, you're better at them than me anyway" I replied dropping onto the floor next to him and then removed my bag from my shoulder.

"Ok" he said as he put a fighting game into the console; I only knew what it was as we played it before.

"I love the fact that we have break, free period then lunch" Carlos said happily as he handed me his second controller.

"Yeah loads of rest time, however we need to go for lunch" I laughed as the game started.

This is how we spent the next hour and fifteen minutes - playing video games; and even though I was concentrating on trying to beat Carlos my mind was still on Ben; like always.

* * *

 _*Meanwhile in Auradon Castle* *Ben's POV*_

* * *

"Well that was a good meeting" my father said as we walked back into my office.

"Yeah it couldn't have gone any better" I answered back as I sat down behind my desk; I watched as my father sat down in front of me.

"Not long and then you will not have to help me as much" as I threw the latest petitions on my desk.

"It's not a problem son. It's nice to see the type of king that you are going to become" my father replied happily.

"I'm glad that I make you and my mother proud" I said with a smile.

"That you do son" he said grinning at me.

"Have you made any further thoughts on what you want to do, when you leave college? When you rein full time" my father asked changing the subject.

"Well in fact I have father, but I don't know the whether I could do it due to the practically of it" I explained as I started to organise the papers that were on my desk.

"O...k, what were you thinking about doing?" I heard him ask.

"I've always wanted to travel..." I started as I looked up to look at his face.

"Right?" my father asked.

"I was thinking maybe I could go on a tour around my kingdom" I suggested.

"Why?" my father quickly asked.

"Well I have thought about it and I want to know the places that I rule over father. Instead of spokes people coming to tell me about people's problems I wants to be able to know about these places" I explained.

"I want people to know who I am and what I stand for. I just thought that this would be a good start to get to know my people and my kingdom" I added placing the papers in a neat pile in front of me and placing my hands on top.

"And when you are away how will the council meet?" my father asked.

"We prolong the next meeting, anyway anything they want to say to me or ask me about they can do it while I am in their town" I advised.

"I see you have been giving it a lot of thought" my father said.

"Yes I have" I said happily.

"What about your proclamation about bringing more villain children here?" he asked watching my reaction.

"Well I was thinking of doing that upon my return" I advised.

"Ok" was my father's response.

"What?" I asked as I knew there was something on his mind. I watched as he sighed and looked at me.

"Do you think that this is not a lot to do over the coming months" he asked.

"Not really, I could go on the tour, be back in October and ask them to come in November. Or maybe even in the new year" I advised.

"I can see that you have been giving your affairs a lot of thought" my father advised smiling at me.

"I have" I agreed.

"However…" he started.

"However…" I repeated trying to prompt him to continue.

"What about Mal?" my father asked.

"What about her?" I asked back as I started to wonder where he was going with this.

"I know she's very patient about the lack of time that you have together; at times you have gone nearly two maybe even three weeks without seeing each other. But how do you think she is going to feel that you want to go travelling around your kingdom? It's going to take longer than a couple of week's son" my father advised slowly.

Yes this was something that I had gave some thought there was no way that I could leave Mal for an extended amount of time so I had already thought of a solution to that.

"I was planning to ask her to come with me, what do you think?" I asked as I stood up to file some papers away so I could look at them later.

"Well I hope you know how that is going to look son" he stated in a serious tone; this made me turn around to look at him.

"Going to look?" I asked.

"Well if you take Mal with you to meet your people it will not only look like you are introducing yourself as king, but Mal as their future queen" he said watching my reaction.

"You say that as it is a bad thing" I stated.

"It's not, you know I like Mal..." my father started.

"Then what is the problem?" I asked cutting him off.

"I just want you to be sure of all your actions son, as you are a king once you stick to a decision you need to go through with it" he said sternly.

"I don't want anyone else but Mal father; she is the only one for me. Before I met Mal the other girls that I have dated in the past just didn't feel right. Yes I did care for them but it is nothing for what I feel for Mal. As soon as I met Mal it was like everything fit into place. I love her and I fully intend to make her my queen one day. Mal is definitely a decision that I am going to stick with" I advised sternly.

"Good, I was only checking" my father stated and then he started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked bewildered.

"You remind me of a younger version of myself, I hated people questioning me as well" he said laughing.

"Well I have given it a lot of thought father, Mal means a lot to me. I know that she is for keeps" I said slowly.

"I can see that by the way you look at each other. It's the same look I give your mother" my father replied smiling.

"I know" I replied as I sat back down.

"So how long would you want to go on this tour?" he asked changing the subject back onto my royal tour.

"Three months? Or is that too long?" I asked uncertainty.

"That is probably the amount of time I would advise; any longer and the kingdom will think that you have neglected them" he said laughing.

"Oh heaven forbid we can't have that" I said sarcastically.

"So I'll bring this up at the next meeting" I stated happy that my father actually approved of my idea.

I knew I didn't need his approval but his guidance and support on it was wanted.

"Actually I best draft a letter tomorrow to bring next month's meeting forward to back end of next week" I thought out loud.

"It is going to take a lot of organising; it will take longer than two month we may be even pushing our luck at two and a half month" I added as an afterthought.

"Yeah, that sounds good. The council will probably think that there is something wrong; but the extra time is going to be needed to make the arrangements" my father answered.

"Yeah I'll draft the letter tomorrow" I confirmed with a smile.

"Well I'm going to my history class" I said standing back up and going to reach for my bag.

"No bother, I'm going to find your mother. I bet she's reading somewhere" my father laughed as he stood up as well.

"More than likely" I laughed as we both left my office.

As I walked to my class; today's meeting had gave me a lot of food for thought, especially about my future. Would Mal want to travel around my kingdom with me? Of course she would I automatically answered to myself. My mind lingered on the conversation I had just had with my father, travelling with Mal was going to open a lot of scrutiny for the both of us as they would be thinking that I am going to make her queen.

I know that I had thought about my future and Mal was of course a big part to it. I know that Mal was struggling with her career choices but surely she had been thinking about her other long term plans as well? A smile spread across my face as an idea came to me; this tour is going to be a lot better than I initially thought.

* * *

 _*Back in Mal's POV*_

* * *

"I'm sure you let me win on the last one" Carlos whined as he dropped into his chair in the cafeteria next to Jane.

"You weren't even trying" he laughed.

"I was, just you always win anyway" I laughed sitting down next to Evie.

"Video games again?" she asked to which both me and Carlos both nodded.

"It's a good thing I know you both isn't it?" she laughed as she pulled her magic mirror out of her bag.

I watched as she checked her make up before putting the mirror back into her bag.

"Hi all" I heard Jay say.

"Hi Jay" I said happily. I then felt two hands on my shoulders which made me look up and I saw the person that I was just thinking about.

"Hey beautiful" Ben said smiling down at me.

"Hi handsome" I muttered as my cheeks went a slight shade of pink.

Before I had any time to really worry about my embarrassment Ben leant down and quickly kissed me. When he pulled away he smiled and put his bag on the seat next to me.

"I thought I wasn't going to see you for a while" I asked slowly.

"Not that I'm complaining" I added as I looked up at him.

"I kind of knew they might be time; but I thought I would leave it as a surprise" he said before quickly kissing me again.

"Give me two minutes; I'm going to get my dinner" he said and quickly walked off.

"Well at least you know you have seen more of him today" Evie laughed.

"I know, it's nice. I don't know when I will see him after this, there's always someone who wants to speak to him or he has to stay up late doing assignments or drafting proclamations" I advised.

"I hope it's soon though" I answered with a smile as I saw Ben walking towards me. As he saw me looking at him I watched as a grin spread across his face.

"Mal!" Evie said loudly giving me a shock making me jump.

I immediately turned to look at her and she was laughing at me.

"Nice for you to join us" she laughed.

"Sorry" I apologised.

"What were you saying?" I asked as out of the corner of my eye I saw that Ben was getting closer.

"Nevermind" she said happily.

"Yeah we aren't going to get much sense out of you now Ben is here" Jay joked.

I quickly threw him a scathing look as Ben sat in the seat next to me.

"What are we talking about?" Ben asked happily looking around the table.

"Nothing" I quickly said which made Ben narrow his eyes in suspicion; I watched as his gaze caught Evie giggling then he started to smile.

"Oh I see" he said reaching over to kiss my cheek.

At times I thought Ben didn't realise the effect that he had on me; but then I would look at the cheeky grin on his face and quickly dismissed this fact - of course he knew!

"Still winding her up then Evie?" he asked winking at her.

"I haven't seen her to wind her up to much really" she admitted.

"But we have all afternoon for that don't we Mal?" she asked sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes at her and felt Ben's hand in mine. I looked at him and he slowly squeezed my hand which made me smile at him.

"So now Mal's in a better mood..." I heard Jay start but was cut off.

I turned around and I noticed why. Lonnie now had his arms wrapped around his neck cuddling him.

"Hey foxy" he said to her which made her giggle. She quickly kissed his cheek and then let go of him to find the seat next to him.

"Hi my muscle man" she muttered and instantly regretted it as she knew that we had all heard what she had said.

She looked around us all and noticed that I had just choked on my drink. I threw him a look of confusion then started to smirk. He gave me a startled look as if to tell me not to push it. I shook my head, moved my chair and leant toward Ben and rested my head on his shoulder. He let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around waist as he used his other hand to pick up the sandwich he was now eating.

"I love you" he muttered so only I could hear.

"Love you too" I muttered back as I started to pick a chip up from my plate and started to eat it.

"How did you meeting go?" I asked as I picked another chip up.

"It went ok" he said as he took another bite of his sandwich.

"You don't sound happy?" I asked as I pulled away from him to look at his face.

"I am, it's just another meeting where I end up with more and more paperwork" he said laughing.

"I'm going to have to pull the next council meeting forward as I need to discuss some things with them" he said smiling at me.

"Why?" I asked as I sensed there might be something wrong.

"I'll explain later; it's just a thought at the moment" he advised.

This caused me to pull one brow up cynically - when Ben stated things like this I knew when to ask and when not to.

'O...k" I responded as I eat more of my dinner.

"You have nothing to worry about" he muttered and leant towards me and kissed my cheek.

It was then that I had noticed that Jane and Doug had now joined us; but I couldn't hear what they were saying as they were muttering to Carlos and Evie. I waved at them and they smiled back.

"How was your double goodness class?" Ben asked after a couple of minutes.

"She got 'lost' in it" I heard Carlos say which made me smile at him.

"Really?" Ben asked laughing as he pulled me closer to him and kissed my cheek once more.

"Well everyone knows that Mal is a good girl" he laughed as he quickly tickled my hip; as usual this made me jilt towards him.

I narrowed my eyes at his comment and before I could comment Ben quickly kissed my lips.

"Have you just come to be a nuisance?" I asked him after he pulled away.

"Maybe" he stated as he winked at me.

"You boy" I sighed as I turned to eat the rest of my dinner.

"You love it" he flirted back which made me smile at my dinner.

"Do I?" I asked back flirtatiously.

"Well I should hope so after last night and this morning" he muttered into my ear so only I could hear.

My eyes widened and I looked at him and I couldn't help but smile at his goofy smile that he was now wearing on his face. I slowly reached over and slowly kissed his lips; however before it could go anywhere I pulled back.

"Spoilsport" I heard him mutter which made me smile.

"Is it ok if we go off on our own for a little bit I need to speak to you? You have thirty five minutes before you need to get to class " he asked as he looked at both of our plates which were now near enough empty.

"Yeah of course, sounds serious" I said as my worry started to fall into my tone.

"Depends on how you look at it" he said laughing.

"Cos that doesn't make me worry" I laughed trying to hide my concern. Most of the time when Ben did this he just wanted to be alone with me but sometimes there was actually something going on.

"I'll see you guys later" I said to the table as Ben stood up and put his bag over his shoulder.

"Bye" they all chorused.

"Here" Ben said reaching over for my dinner tray. I gave him it without question and watched as he walked away.

"Yeah, see you both later" Evie laughed as she had overheard that Ben wanted to speak to me.

"Nothing like that Evie, Ben said he wants to talk to me" I said slowly in a serious tone as I stood up. She pulled the same worried face as mine.

"I'm sure it's nothing. He probably just wants you all to himself" she said trying to reassure me.

"Fingers crossed" I stated which caused her to wink at me.

I rolled my eyes at this and I felt Ben take my hand. I quickly threw my bag over my shoulder before he could try to take it from me.

"See you later" Ben said happily to the table.

"Bye" they chorused again.

"Let's go" he stated and I let him lead me away from our friends.

"Where to then your majesty?" I laughed as we left the cafeteria.

"Anywhere you would like, my lady" he laughed back as we started to walk off on our own; into our own world.

* * *

 **Additional A/N- No major changes to this chapter; just a couple of grammar and spelling errors - 06/02/2016.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Hi Guys, thanks for your ongoing patience. Even though by the time you read this there will be a block of ten chapters already posted on this story. I'm proud to admit that I have spent two weeks of leave from work writing this story - present and future chapters. Enjoy! Much love RSD xoxox.**

* * *

We sat in our usual spot, in front of the old oak tree that settled itself on the outskirts of the college border line. We have had so many fond memories being sat in front of this tree and I knew that both me and Ben held them very dear. It was in front of this tree that I told Ben that I loved him for the very first time. It was also the very tree in which me and Ben had fell asleep in front of and accidently sent his parents crazy as they didn't know where he was. I pushed all these memories away as I sat down on the grass and threw my bag in front of me; I watched as Ben mirrored my actions and moved closer to me by sitting on my left hand side.

"Well..." I stated watching him as he came closer to me.

"Well..." he repeated.

"You have me all to yourself, so what did you want to speak to me about?" I asked not beating about the bush.

"You don't miss a thing do you?" he joked.

"No" I stated as he rested two fingers underneath my chin and lifted my face to his.

"I hope you realise the more you try to distract me the more I worry" I added.

"Unless this is all you wanted me for" I said as I brushed my nose against his.

"Both" he breathed before quickly kissing my lips.

I responded to the kiss and moved my head to the side so we could deepen the kiss. My hands left my lap and soon found his hair; whilst his hands captured my hip and then my lower back. Ben was the one that started the kiss and he was the one to finish it.

"Happy with yourself?" I breathed as I tried to regulate my breathing.

"Most definitely" he said as the grin on his face got bigger.

"I best get talking otherwise you will be a worrying wreck" he joked.

"Ha ha" I answered back sarcastically.

"I know that you have been having problems deciding on your career choice..." he began.

'Right..." I said slowly prompting him to continue as I didn't know where he was going with this.

"Don't worry" he said with a smile telling me that my face must have been telling him that I was starting to worry.

'Ok" I answered back.

"I just wondered whether you had thought anything about any other long term plans" he said watching my reaction.

"Long term plans?" I repeated slowly still not understanding where he was going with this.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"Ben babe, you are going to have to help me out here. You have me really confused" I admitted. He shook his head and quickly kissed my lips.

"I know what my plans are Mal, I wanted to know whether you knew what yours were as well" he told me.

I pulled my brow up in confusion; was this me being thick or him talking in code?

"My long term plan is obviously to reign until my son or daughter's 16th birthday. So I obviously plan to get married and have children" he said watching my reaction.

"Ben you're not asking me to..." I started.

"No I'm not asking you to marry me...yet" he said still watching my reaction.

"You are asking me whether I want to spend the rest of my life with you?" I asked finally twigging onto what he was trying to say to me.

He nodded to this and I swallowed.

"Do you doubt me?" I asked quietly starting to feel hurt.

"No" he immediately said.

"Of course not" he added.

"Why ask if I want to spend the rest of my life with you? I thought you already knew the answer?" I asked slowly.

"Do you not want to spend the rest of your life with me?" I asked wondering whether that was where he was going with this.

My mind instantly went to when I was with him last night and this morning I didn't pick up on any bad vibes. So I had no idea where this was going or where this conversation had come from.

"I think I may have caused you some unnecessary worry" he said as he shook his head as he broke me from my train of thought.

"I don't doubt you Mal; I don't doubt what we have. What I wanted to achieve with this conversation is to show you how much you mean to me and to talk about the life that I would like us to have together" he answered slowly as he took my right hand in both of his.

"I love you Mal, I always have and I always will" he added after a few moments.

I felt tears of happiness start to form in my eyes so to hide the embarrassment I learnt forward and snuggled into his shoulder.

"I just wanted you to know that I love you so much and that I do value our relationship more than anything else in this world. Sorry for worrying you; I just wanted you to know that I can't imagine any future without you in it" he explained further.

"I know that I made it sounded like I doubted you but I don't. I just wanted you to be aware of my intentions as I had thought they were the same as yours. I just didn't want to assume so I thought we should talk about it. We haven't really spoken much about our future together" he added into the silence.

"Mal, are you ok?" I heard him ask as I didn't comment on any of what he had just said.

I felt him pull away from me and I saw him look down as he heard me take a deep breath.

"Yes, I just have something in my eye" I lied; at times when Ben was being cute like this I couldn't help but be overwhelmed.

"I see" he said and he lifted my face up again to meet his.

"In all seriousness Mal, I wanted to make sure that you knew that you are never getting rid of me" he said as a smile started to spread across his face.

"I wouldn't have it another way" I stated as I smiled back at him.

"Good" he answered and he quickly captured my lips with his. I broke away after a few moments.

"I hope you realise Benjamin Florian of Auradon that you are never going to be able to get rid of me either" I answered back happily.

"Using full names are we?" he joked.

"Don't you dare!" I stated jokingly as he knew how much I hated my middle name.

"Or else what?" he joked.

"I won't kiss you" I warned; even though both of us knew that it was pointless to threaten this.

"We both know that you won't manage that" he stated.

"Oh really?" I stated.

Ben knew that I had a stubborn streak, as he did, so I would try it and probably fail.

"Really?" he breathed bringing his face closer to mine.

As he went to kiss my lips I turned my face to the side so he caught my cheek.

"We both know you won't be able to keep this up for very long" he whispered into my ear.

"I can do anything that I put my mind to Ben!" I snapped.

"Ok, let's see how long we can BOTH last" he stated emphasising the word 'both'.

"Fine" I said and I turned my face away from his.

"I love it when you play hard to get" he said moving his face closer to mine.

He then rubbed his nose down my cheek and towards my jaw.

"And when is this not trying to kiss me?" I asked trying not to concentrate on the shiver this was sending down my spine.

"Well I'm not kissing you am I?" he asked as he pulled away and looked down at me.

"I know what you are trying to do Ben" I stated as I looked up and smiled.

"Which is?" he asked obviously playing dumb.

"You're trying to tease me so I give in" I muttered as I watched his eyes darken.

"Well that normally works" he muttered back.

"I know it does, it normally works on you as well" I whispered.

"Yeah well look how that ended last time" he said huskily.

"Hmmmmm" I said at the memory as I turned my head more towards him.

I watched as he started to smile and I knew what he was thinking - that I was getting close to kissing him. I moved my face closer to his and I watched as he opened his mouth slightly. A smile started to form on my face as our faces were inches apart.

"Now look at what we have here" he muttered.

He smiled my favourite goofy smile that I couldn't help but sigh and shake my head at.

"Hmmm" I replied before I looked him up and down.

I reached over and put my hand on his collar. I saw his gaze drop to my hand; I slowly moved my hand onto his neck and slowly dragged my nails up his neck. A grin spread across my face as I saw him stretch his neck upwards due to the tingle down his spine that I knew it was causing. When I got to the bottom of his jaw bone; he brought his gaze back to me. I started to slowly drag my index finger of my right hand down his jaw and stopped onto the point of his jaw.

"Mal" I heard him say.

"Yes?" I asked slowly as I raised one of my eye brows.

"You know exactly what you are doing" he said quickly as he closed his eyes which caused my lips pull up into a smirk.

"Do I?" I flirted as I now dragged my finger down his neck back towards his collarbone.

"Yes" he breathed.

He snapped his eyes open and moved his face closer to mine. His hand cupped my face holding it in place and he tried to make me kiss him. However due to quick reflexes I moved at the right moment and my lips caught his cheek.

"Darn" I heard him say.

"Who exactly is going to fail at this?" I laughed.

"You, I know you can't resist me" he joked back.

I narrowed my eyes at this to flirt with him and then I let a thought fill my mind. Fine he wants me to tease him I will tease him and this time I will win. I bit down on my lip and then put my hand on the right hand side of his face and then moved my face closer and closer to his face. I watched as his gaze burnt into mine; when our lips were only an inch apart; we sat like this for a few moments and I was finding it very hard not to kiss him right there and then. I watched as he smiled at me and it took everything I had to quickly move my face and rest my head against his shoulder.

"Well you have just proved me wrong'' he joked.

"I told you I could put my mind to anything" I said into his shoulder.

"Stubborn" I heard him say into my hair.

"What's your plans for the rest of the day?" I asked changing the subject.

"Well I have my classes but then straight after I need to go home and get ready as I have a meeting tonight" he advised quickly.

"Right..." I replied picking up on his tone.

"With Zeus and Hera" he added. This caused me to pull away from him.

"So **_SHE_** is going to be there?" I asked incredulously. He knew exactly who I meant.

"Yes Aphrodite will be there" he answered.

"And you didn't mention that last night or this morning because" I snapped starting to get irritated at him.

"I was distracted" he said smiling at me but when he noticed that I wasn't going to smile back at this he continued.

"And I would have told you".

"When?" I said my tone still sharp.

"I don't know I would have rang you beforehand" he said offhandedly.

"I don't know why you have such a problem with Aphrodite anyway" he added quickly afterwards.

"Really Ben?" I said as I threw my arm in the air to show my annoyance.

"Every time she's around you, she's constantly flirting with you and putting her hands on you" I explained angrily.

"But there's nothing in it" he advised.

"That's just her way" he added.

"Of getting on my nerves" I muttered which caused him to laugh.

"Mal, there's no way I would go anywhere near anyone else, let alone Aphrodite" Ben advised trying to reassure me.

"It is hot though - you getting jealous" he said making the tone of his voice husky.

"I really don't know how to answer that" I said as he pulled me closer.

"She knows I'm with you, so don't worry" he said as he started to stroke my back.

"Still doesn't stop her flirting with you" I stated as I pulled away to look up at him.

"Doesn't mean I flirt back" he stated.

"I know" I answered as our gazes started to lock together.

"I'm yours" he whispered.

"And I'm yours" I whispered back and he pulled me closer and I nearly kissed him but I turned away as I realised what he was trying to do at the last moment.

"God I thought I had you distracted enough there" he groaned.

I looked up at him and winked at him.

"You could just end this Ben, and then you could kiss me all you want" I teased before biting down on my lip.

I watched as he contemplated this for a couple of seconds before a smile spreading across his face.

"I suppose I could, but I know it's driving you crazy as much as it is with me" he answered back.

"Yeah it is starting to take its toll" I admitted.

"You could end this Mal, and then you could kiss me all you want" he said mimicking me.

I shoved him and then took his hand in mine.

"Please don't worry about tonight though" he advised as he started to slowly stoke my hand.

"If your awake after it I'll ring you?" he promised.

"I'll try to keep awake, but I know how late your meeting with Zeus and Hera can sometimes go on for" I laughed.

Once Ben had a meeting with Zeus, Hera and Aphrodite and it went on until three o'clock in the morning; but that was mainly due to the fact that Zeus and Ben's father were talking about 'the good old days'. At least on that occasion I was there at the meeting and it was then when I met Aphrodite for the first time and she reduced her flirting level with Ben - ever so slightly.

"If you don't answer then I will know that you have fell asleep - that or you don't want to speak to me" he joked and he stopped stroking my hand and held it instead.

"Oh I wonder which one it will be" I joked back.

"Oh I nearly forgot, do you have any plans for the weekend?" Ben asked changing the subject as he started to stroke my back again.

"Nothing, just probably my assignments, texting you, ringing you and hanging around with our usual crowd?" I said happily.

"Why?" I asked after a few moments.

"Try and free sometime to actually see me?" he laughed.

"I think I can manage that" I laughed.

"Good, as I know how busy you can get" he joked.

"I know, hopefully I can squeeze you in" I said sarcastically.

Me and Ben both started to stare at each other and after a while I quickly checked his watch.

"Not long before we need to head back" I said as I looked back at him.

I watched as he pulled his lip to the right hand side a little bit but still didn't say anything.

"What are you thinking about?" I laughed.

"You, like always" he answered.

He quickly prodded his cheek to signify that he wanted me to kiss his cheek; I smiled at him and went to kiss his cheek. However my happiness at how cute he was being soon changed into annoyance as he moved his cheek quickly at the last minute making me kiss him.

"YES!" he shouted as we broke apart.

"Ben!" I shouted back.

"I knew I'd get you" he laughed.

I narrowed my eyes in annoyance and sighed.

"Oh come on, you knew you were going to give it at some point" he laughed tightening his arm around my waist and pulling me to him.

"Now come here" he said quickly before kissing me again.

I was still annoyed at him but this washed away as he deepened the kiss. I felt him come closer to me and I felt him drop my hand; and his hand flew to my hip whilst the other held the small of my back pulling me closer. I pulled on his blazer and he responded by moving his torso closer to me. We broke away for a second and quickly crushed our lips together for a couple of seconds.

"Now that is much better" Ben breathed after we broke away.

"I know" I breathed back.

"That's all I will be thinking about tonight" he added winking at me.

"That and this morning" he said before pecking me on the lips.

"Well I wouldn't want to get blamed for distracting the king when he is doing his royal duties now would I?" I teased as I placed my hands on his chest.

"You know you do anyway" he teased back.

"Distracting me, not getting blamed" he quickly added.

"I'm not going to justify that comment with a response" I answered back sarcastically.

"You're choice" he said before kissing my cheek.

"We best get back to class" I moaned as I checked his watch again. Ben groaned at this comment.

"Wish we didn't have to" he said and he pushed his bottom lip out so he was now pouting at me.

"Same here" I said laughing at the face he was now pulling at me.

"At least we have the weekend?" I said trying to pacify him.

"Yes we do, so make sure you finish those assignments. Just so I get you all to myself for much longer" he said pulling me into a hug.

"Is that a royal demand?" I teased as I pulled out of his hug and then slowly stood up.

"Yeah I guess it is" he said as he stood up as well.

"Well if the king has spoken, then who am I to argue?" I teased.

"You can't really" he stated and he quickly wrapped his arms around me and then pulled me into a kiss.

"I'll text you all night Mal" he promised after pulling away.

"I know, which will make me worry less" I admitted.

Of course I knew that I couldn't be at every royal engagement that Ben attended but knowing he was going to be on his own with Aphrodite was going to make all my insecurities flare up.

"You have no reason to worry Mal; you know you have my heart and that I am yours. This is all that matters" he said with a smile as he rested his forehead against mine.

"I'll try not to worry" I said with a smile.

"You have my heart as well, and I'm all yours baby" I said as I pulled on the lapel of his blazer to bring him closer.

"Hmmmm, why is time always against us?" Ben asked sadly.

"I don't know baby" I answered back as I moved and rested my head against his shoulder and he wrapped his arms tighter around my waist.

We stood like this for a short while; and as Ben started to stroke my back slowly my mind started to dismiss any other concerns I had about Ben's meeting tonight. He was right - I was his and he was mine and that is all that matters.

* * *

 **Additional A/N - no major changes to this chapter - just minor grammar corrections - 06/02/2016.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - Hi Guys, I am enjoying writing this story and even though I waited until I had the first ten chapters ready before submitting I can't wait for you guys to read it. Much Love RSD xoxoxo.**

* * *

The rest of the day went past as a blur; and the next thing that I knew it was now the evening and I was now walking into my dorm room with Evie. As I walked into the room I let my bag fall to the floor and I quickly threw myself onto my bed.

"Missing Ben already?" she teased as she sat on her bed and removed her shoes.

"Yes, but it's not just that" I stated as I kicked my boots off. She gave me a look to prompt me to continue.

"Of course I miss Ben, but he is currently getting ready for a meeting with Zeus, Hera and Aphrodite" I explained.

"I see" she responded.

"You have nothing to worry about" she added trying to reassure me.

"You sound like Ben" I stated as I reached over the side of my bed to get to my bag.

"That's because we are both right" she laughed.

"Look Mal I do understand where you are coming from. If another woman was like that with my Doug I would be the same. However I know how Doug looks at me and I know how much he loves me and that would get me through. You just need to concentrate on that with Ben" she advised as she shrugged out of her jacket and threw it over the chair at her desk.

"I know that. I'm not saying that I think Ben would ever do anything but it doesn't mean that I have to like the way she goes on with him" I advised as I undone the fastening on my bag and started to pull my homework and assignments out of the bag.

"So what did you want to do tonight? Watch TV? Gossip? Bitch about certain people?" she said the last one with a wink.

"Yeah we can do all of them things but I kind of want to get these assignments done as well" I said as I started to doodle on a scrap piece of paper.

"Why have you suddenly turned into a nerd?" she laughed.

"There has to be some motivation" she added as she turned the TV on.

"Well if you must know, Ben wants to take me out on a date at the weekend. So the quicker I finish these the more time I will have with him. Or at least make a good start on them anyway" I advised not looking up as I knew the look that would be on her face.

"I should have known" she teased.

I looked up at her and I couldn't help but smirk at her.

"So..." she started.

"So..." I repeated.

"How was last night?" she teased again.

"Evie, you know that I'm not going to tell you everything that may or may not have happened last night" I whined.

"I know, but we can still have girl talk you know" she stated.

I rolled my eyes at this.

"Ok, what did you want to ask me about?" I asked coolly; hoping that my tone would be a warning for her not to push her luck.

"Well how did it go?" she asked.

"It was lovely; like it always is. We stayed up late into the night talking and I woke up after barely any sleep and when Ben woke up we talked some more" I explained; I technically wasn't lying but I wasn't going to tell her everything.

"Yeah right 'talking' I believe you" she advised slowly and making quotation marks in the air.

"Believe what you want" I said not looking up from my work.

"What are you going to do for your final goodness essay?" I asked looking up from my notepad.

"Smooth move" she laughed.

"I was thinking about the good deed scenario and the decisions that influence them. What about you?" she asked.

"I was more thinking about the qualities of being good and the influences around us that help us make the decisions that we make" I answered back.

"Hmmm, yeah I didn't think of that one" she answered.

I watched as she started to flick through a couple of channels. When she finally settled on a music channel she then grabbed the bag off the end of her bed and started to pull her things out of it.

"When is it due again?" I asked her as I scratched behind my ear with the pencil I was using.

"The first of May... I think" she answered back.

I dropped my glance back down to my notepad and looked at the amount of work that I had left to do. I shook my head as I looked down the list that I had to do over the next three month:

* Final goodness coursework

* Final mathematic coursework

* Final story telling coursework

* Final history of Auradon coursework

* Final dragon anatomy coursework

* Final chemistry coursework

* Final art coursework

* Final talking animal translation coursework

* Final dance pieces for exam x 3 (group, couple and single)

Looking over the list I didn't know how I was going to manage all this coursework; thankfully some of it was nearly done but I still needed to finish it. However what I didn't put on the list was all the revision that we had to do for our exams as well.

I sighed at it and began to think about the fact that on top of all of this Ben still had a lot to do more than me due to his royal commitments. Of course he had fewer classes than me to take because of this; also due to the fact he passed a lot of classes early on as this was part of his preparation to become king. But this still would mean less time together in the next three month, however we did have a couple of classes together but this still wasn't time we could really class as time 'together'.

The thought of Ben reminded me that he was going to that meeting tonight so I tried to push away the feeling of dread knowing that Aphrodite was going to be there.

My phone suddenly went off and I jumped up in shock due to this; I saw Evie's face and she was smiling at me and I smirked back. I quickly pulled my phone out of my pocket and unlocked it; I smiled at the fact that he must have knew that I would have been thinking about him.

* * *

 _"Hey beautiful, I just wanted you to know you are still on my mind like always and that I wish you were here. The meeting starts in ten minutes and I wish it was over already. Is that a bad thing? I hope you are still awake later on so I can ring you. I love you Malmal. B xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

"Someone has just received a text from lover boy?" I heard Evie tease.

"Whatever, you are the same with Doug" I answered back coyly.

"True, so I guess I can't really comment" she laughed before returning to her essay.

I quickly reread the text again and smiled at his pet name for me. I was definitely making sure that no one knew that he called me that. This reminded me of today when Lonnie called Jay her 'muscle man'; it was cute to see him having to warn me not to bring it up. I can only imagine how it would have felt if the roles were reversed. I pushed this thought away as I started to text him back.

* * *

 _"Hi handsome, thanks for letting me know that I am still on your mind - my plan worked then ;) As always you are on my mind as well and at times it is very distracting. Booo meeting :( No it's not a bad thing as I know what you mean as I know where you would prefer to be; however you should be at your meeting - royal duties come first and all that. I'll try to keep awake as it will be nice to speak to you before going to sleep. However please bear in mind that I was awake quite late last night and up early this morning by my main and most deliberate distraction - so fingers crossed I don't fall asleep. I love you too my Benny Bear. M xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

I put my phone down next to my notepad and started to write the title of my final goodness essay:

 ** _"The qualities of being good vs. the influences around us that help us make good and bad decisions"_**

I started to write the introduction and then my phone went off again; as I looked up I caught another sly grin from Evie which made me grin back at her. I unlocked my phone and smiled down at the reply:

* * *

 _"What plan was this? Do tell you now have me intrigued. You make it sound like me distracting you is a bad thing - maybe talk more about this face to face ;) I know exactly where I would like to be but I don't think that would happen tonight unfortunately baby. Mal you always come first you know that; I know at times it doesn't feel like that but you have to know that you always come first. Well as far as I can remember you weren't complaining at the time :p. I've got to go in now but I'll try to text you when I can...fingers crossed. Speak soon. Love you to the moon and back B xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

"Has his meeting started yet?" I heard Evie ask.

I looked up from my phone at her.

"He's just going into it now, so I know she'll be there now" I answered as I put my phone back down.

"You have nothing to worry about" Evie stated trying to reassure me again.

"I know, I guess he's made it better that he's text me" I smiled.

"Well whatever he has said to you has perked you up" she observed. To which I couldn't help smiling back at.

"Did you see much of Doug today?" I asked coyly changing the subject off me and Ben.

"Yeah, we had some time to ourselves after dinner like you and Ben" she giggled.

"Speaking of which..." she started which made me look up at her.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"Am I allowed to ask what he wanted to speak to you about?" she asked.

"It's just you looked worried; sometimes it's just cos he wants to be on his own with you and other times he actually wants to speak to you" she explained.

"Well it was a bit of both" I admitted before thinking what I was going to tell her.

"If I tell you though Evie it stays between you and me" I stated.

I watched as she jumped up from her bed and jumped onto mine.

"Deal!" she giggled.

"I mean it, not even to Doug - not yet anyway" I instructed.

Evie simply nodded and mimicked locking her mouth and throwing away the key.

"Ben started to worry me at first as he started to question what my 'long term' plans were..." I started slowly.

Evie being Evie clicked on much faster than I did.

"He was asking about your future together - like marriage and kids and all that?" she asked.

"You clicked on quicker than me" I observed with a sly grin.

"Can you blame me I've always had my life fully planned out" she giggled.

"You know who my mother is" she stated.

This comment left the room in silence for a couple of minutes. Evie knew what I was now thinking about - my mother. Me and my mother's relationship had improved ever so slightly since she changed back from the little purple lizard but it was nowhere near Evie and the Evil Queen's relationship. Yes my mother did learn some love to turn back into herself - however I don't think it was love for me. I think it was her vanity and the love for that stupid bird, Diablo.

My right hand flew to my left forearm and covered my double dragon birth mark instinctively. I rubbed it a couple of times and looked down at it. There was a time when I thought my birth mark looked cool; but at times like this I hated it as it was a constant reminder. I pushed the thought of my mother way and started to concentrate my mind on other things. The feeling of the need to cry drifted away as I started to concentrate on the people that matter in my life; Evie, Jay, Carlos, Doug, Lonnie, Jane and finally Ben.

"Mal?" I heard Evie say uncertainly breaking me from my train of thought.

I felt her wrap her arm around my shoulders and pull me into a hug. Even after all this time my mother made me feel like this - unwanted, unloved and the total bitter disappointment.

"I'm sorry Mal, I shouldn't have mentioned my mother" I heard her say.

"It's ok; you can't not talk about your mother because mine is just so..." I started.

I just couldn't finish the sentence off, what did I want to say awful, terrible, horrible? All the words my mother would find gratifying whereas I struggled to even describe her like that. All I have ever wanted is for my mother to be proud of me; she always used to get so angry with me when I used to disappoint her. But part of me always knew deep down that she loved me - in her own way.

"I know but I didn't mean for it to upset you" she said sadly.

"It's not your fault Evie - I shouldn't let it get to me. I have had enough time to deal with it after all" I said as I pulled away from the hug; I quickly wiped my eyes as tears had started to form.

"Mal things will get better between you and your mother; they have to" she said trying to reassure me.

"Do they?" I asked.

"Well I don't think they ever are going to get better Evie" I stated; I took a deep breath to steady myself before continuing.

"She sent me over here to steal the fairy godmother's wand and do I do that - no! Instead I fall in love and she sees this as the ultimate betrayal" I said angrily as I forced the lump down in my throat that had started to form.

"As usual I am her continual disappointment - I always have been and I no doubt always will be. No matter what I do she is never going to be proud of me. Like your mother is with you" I said sadly.

"Mal our mothers are different; yes we both were brought up with similar ideals but my mother has accepted the path I wanted to take. In time your mother is going to learn to accept that as well" Evie advised.

I knew that she was trying to make me feel better and she was helping a little bit. It was just at times thinking about my mother hurt me more than I ever would care to admit; I think Ben is the only one that really knows how much I let my mother affect me. It wasn't all the time but every one and a while I would get overwhelmed by the feelings and emotions of that I was always going to be practically nothing in my mother's eyes.

I knocked my phone accidently and a picture of me and Ben lit up; I smiled at the photo. I may not be anything to my mother but I was everything to Ben. This made me think about our conversation today and of course I knew what my long term plans were; and every single one of them involved him.

"I best reply to him otherwise he'll start to think that I'm upset that he's with _Aphrodite_ " I stated as I said her name sarcastically.

Evie didn't reply to this; she just looked at me and gave me a reassuring smile. I know at first I hated Evie; heck I would even go and as far to say that I loathed her but here in Auradon I couldn't be without Evie. With a small smile I picked up my phone and quickly text a reply.

* * *

 _"Now that would be telling, wouldn't it? You'll just have to keep guessing until I see you next. Well distracting me could be both seen as good and bad; whilst doing my college work could be seen as bad - other times could be seen as good ;) I'm more than happy to discuss this more face to face. I know where I would like you to be as well but sadly we can't always have what we want :( I know I come first Ben and like I said yesterday; you being King was always going to play a big part in our relationship and I can be patient. We have the rest of our lives together remember? No you are right I wasn't complaining - as you weren't either! Speak soon Benny Bear, I love you loads. M xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

"You two text really long replies to each other" I heard Evie say as I pressed send. I instinctively pulled my phone away.

'I didn't see any of what it said, I swear" she said as she rose her hands up in defence.

"I just noticed the length of reply that's all" she advised.

"Ok" I said.

"Good" I slowly added.

"Anyway getting back onto the subject of Ben" Evie said happily obviously trying to get my mind off my mother.

"Yes he was talking about marriage, kids and what he wanted to fulfil in his rein" I advised putting my phone back down on the bed next to my notepad.

"And?" she prompted.

"He advised that he couldn't imagine any of it without me" I admitted and I instantly felt my cheeks go red. Evie shrieked and threw her arms around me excitedly.

"Well we already knew that didn't we?" she giggled as she let go of me.

"I guess so" I answered back.

"I just don't know where the conversation came from" I thought out loud.

"Well he's coming to the end of his college year; so I guess he's having to think a lot about his 'long term' plans?" she advised making quotations marks in the air again.

"I suppose" I replied.

"So what did you say to him when he said that?" she prompted me.

"Well I said roughly the same back; I can't imagine any other future without him" I said cringing at the embarrassment of admitting this to Evie. Again this caused her to shriek and pull me into another hug

"Well you do make the prefect couple" she said as she pulled out of the hug again.

"Awwww, Mal is all loved up and she has found her prince. Or should I say King" she teased.

"Evie!" I warned seriously but then my face broke out into a smile as I couldn't deny the fact that Ben telling me that he wanted to spend his life with me made me extremely happy. Even though I already knew it; it was still nice to hear.

"Mal!" she said mimicking the tone that I had just used with her; she then started to giggle again.

"I'm so happy for you" she said happily.

"Thanks" I replied.

"I'm so happy for you finding Doug as well" I said and I watched as her face broke into a large grin.

"Yeah he is a dreamboat isn't he? she said sighing.

"Yeah well I don't really know how to answer that. You know cos he's your boyfriend and I'm in love with Ben" I answered back awkwardly but she didn't seem to be listening.

"I know" she said sighing again obviously thinking about Doug.

"I might go and see him; and you never know stay the night" she said with a wink.

She got up off my bed and started to walk towards hers. She then suddenly turned around to face me.

"Actually I can't" she said looking at me.

"Why not?" I asked looking at her.

"You're upset, I should stay with you" she answered.

"No E, go and see Doug" I advised.

"No I should stay with you. Doug can wait" she replied.

"E really go and see him" I said sternly.

"But you are upset" she said.

"Yeah but that's no reason for you to not see your boyfriend" I advised.

"But..." she started.

"No buts go and see him" I said cutting her off.

"Are you sure you going to be ok if I do go though?" she asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine, Ben is going to ring me later anyway" I answered.

"I feel bad for upsetting you in the first place. Are you sure?" she asked again.

"There's no reason to feel bad, go and get yourself away" I persisted.

"Saying that you and Ben will probably be on the phone for ages - so I'll get no sleep" she teased.

"Exactly, so get going" I laughed.

I watched as she started to walk back to her bed and sat onto it.

"I don't know whether I should leave you after..." she said weakly.

"E all I probably need is a good cry, this being said this is something that I would want to do in private" I advised.

"So go and see Doug and say hi from me" I said trying to reassure her that I would be ok if she left me alone. In all honesty when I was like this I wasn't the best company and I wanted to be on my own; but I wouldn't tell her this.

"Ok but if you need me you'll text me?" she asked.

"Won't you M?" she asked sternly when I didn't answer.

Over the last two years Evie had turned into the supportive sister that I never had and at times like this I was grateful for it.

"Why are you mollycoddling me?" I asked coolly but then I saw her face and then sighed.

"Yes if I need you I will text you" I confirmed.

"Good, and it's not me mollycoddling you, it's me looking after you" she said smiling at me.

"I know, thank you" I said back to her smiling.

"Your very welcome" she said and she walked into the bathroom and when she walked out she had all of her things together for staying over in Doug's dorm.

"Does he even know you are going?" I laughed as she emptied the rest of her school work from her bag and started packing things into it.

"No, but it is all part of the surprise" she said before looking up and giving me her trademark smile.

"He'll love it" she said happily.

"I'm sure David will love it" I teased.

"That's not a problem; he's rarely there in their dorm nowadays anyway" she answered back.

"Well that's convenient" I answered back which earned me a sly grin from Evie.

"I suppose it is" she laughed.

"I'll remember that fact for later" I said winking at her.

"Woops the cat is now out of the bag" she said sarcastically.

I finished the introduction for my final goodness essay and every now and again my gaze would catch Evie packing her bag and sorting her things out.

"Are you sure you are going to be ok?" Evie said one final time before she left.

"Definitely, now go. It's getting late and you'll want all the time you can get with your dreamboat" I answered back with me saying the word 'dreamboat' sarcastically.

"Whatever Mal" she said and she smiled.

"If you need me..." she started.

"I will text you" I said cutting her off.

"Good" and with this she opened our dorm door.

"I'll see you tomorrow" she said.

"See you tomorrow" I answered back and with this she closed the door.

I glanced around the room and took in the silence; yes part of me wanted to be alone but I couldn't deny that I found that the silence had brought all of my concerns to the forefront of my mind. I shook this thought from my head and climbed off my bed. If Ben was going to ring me later I wanted to make sure that I was ready for bed. I gathered my things together and before I went into the bathroom I went to our dorm door and locked it. If I was going to be the only one in our dorm tonight I might as well lock it now; especially as I was now going to go in the shower.

As I climbed into the shower and let the water cascade down my body I forced my mind to think about last night and this morning with Ben. When my mind reminded me that he was now in a meeting with Aphrodite; I pushed it away knowing that he was mine and that he loved me - no matter what insecurities I may have.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Hi guys, I'm very proud at the fact that I made a promise to myself and it looks like I am going to keep it. Woooo! This story has kind of taken over my life over the last two weeks - but it is totally worth it! Much love RSD xoxoxo.**

* * *

When I came out of the bathroom after getting dressed I felt a little bit better. Yes I did still feel a little bit down due to thinking about my mother but I knew that the feeling of disappointing her was starting to pass. As I was drying my hair I knocked my phone to see what time it was; it was now 2206. I didn't realise that I was in the shower for forty five minutes; what time was it when we came back to our dorm? I pushed this question aside when I noticed that I had three texts from Ben. I let the damp towel drop to the floor and I sat on the edge of my bed as I picked up my phone; I unlocked my phone and started to read the messages that he had left for me.

* * *

 _"Oh really? Always the tease Mal! You always keep me guessing - when is that actually fair? I'm sorry that I was distracting you from your college work; I'll try to dim it down a little bit ;). However you know that this will be hard for me to do. Other times seen as good? - I'll remember that :p. I can see that we have a lot to talk about lol. I know you are always patient and that makes me love you even more. It also makes me realise that I am the luckiest guy in the world to have such an amazing girlfriend like you. Yes we have the rest of our lives together; and I for one can't wait to spend it completely with you._ _I think the meeting is coming close to ending so fingers crossed I can ring you soon. Love you my Malmal. B xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

 _"Mal are you still awake? I've just left my mother and father speaking to Zeus, Hera and Aphrodite. I made my excuses saying that I am tired and they have said they are going to continue talking - which is fine by me. I'm just getting ready for bed and then I will ring you ok? Love you. B xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

 _"Looks like you have fallen asleep - better luck next time. You are going to give me a complex girl! Sweet Dreams baby. Love you B xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

I looked at the time that the last message was sent and it was twenty minutes ago; hopefully he was still awake. I decided against texting him back and climbed fully onto my bed and started to ring him.

"Hi sleeping beauty?" I heard him say after the phone only rang three times.

"I wasn't asleep; I was in the shower and I lost track of time" I answered back.

"Hi by the way" I said smiling.

"Hi" he answered back.

"How was your meeting?" I asked him.

"It was good" he replied.

"You don't sound as confident" I stated.

"It's been a long day; after I made my excuses the first time around to come to bed Aphrodite tried to get me to stay longer. Which I did for another half an hour but at that point all I wanted was to speak to you. I think I annoyed her when I finally did leave" Ben explained.

"I'm sure you didn't. She'll understand that you are tired" I said trying to reassure him. I heard him start to laugh down the phone.

"What?" I asked him.

"I thought I would never see the day when you would be trying to reassure me about Aphrodite" he said laughing.

"Yeah well these things can happen" I said laughing back.

"Well it's going to rain in Auradon tomorrow" he joked. To which I rolled my eyes at him.

"Mal is there something wrong? You're voice doesn't sound right?" he asked with concern starting to fall into the tone of his voice.

Damn it! I knew I should have tried to hide it better; but Ben being Ben he could always read me like a book.

"No..." I said hoping I could convince him.

"You sure? You're voice definitely doesn't sound right" he urged.

"Everything is fine" I lied.

"Mal" I heard him say sternly.

"It's nothing" I stated.

"But I still want to know what it is, you said that this morning as well" he advised.

I sighed knowing that it was no good; I could never keep anything from Ben - at least not for very long. I sighed again knowing that it probably would be for the best if I explained now; I didn't want to waste this conversation with him trying to get information out of me.

"I was talking to Evie after we came back to our dorm and I started to get upset..." I started.

"Why?" he asked quickly.

"Evie was asking about what you wanted to speak to me about after lunch and she made a comment about her mother..." I started.

He went quiet and I knew that I wouldn't need to give him much more information than that.

"Oh I see" he responded.

I then heard some noise in the background that sounded like he had just got up off his bed.

"Mal you are nothing like your mother" he stated as he did so many times in the past.

"I know that but it still doesn't help the fact that she thinks I am a disappointment to her" I advised as the urge to want to cry started to come back.

"You are not a disappointment Mal" he said.

"If anyone is a disappointment it is her" he stated after I didn't reply to what he had just said.

"At least you have Evie to talk to" he advised trying to coax me into talking to him.

"Even though I wish I was there with you right now" he added prompting me.

"Well in fact I've managed to persuade Evie to go and see Doug. I just wanted some time on my own" I finally replied.

"It must be bad" he stated quickly.

"No not really, well you should know when I get upset over my mother I'm not the best company so it wouldn't be fair on her" I said sadly.

"Hmmmm" was all he said.

"Mal I hate to do this at this precise moment but can I ring you back in fifteen minutes?" he asked quickly.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked wondering why he needed to end the call.

"No, I just need to do something" he advised.

"Yeah ok, speak to you soon" I replied.

"Love you" he said.

"Love you too" I replied back still confused to what was happening.

My phone beeped to tell me that he ended the call and I dropped my phone onto my bed. Why was Ben acting so strange? I shook my head and started to pick all of my essays up and put them into an organised pile. I then put them onto my desk and then walked back to my bed and picked the damp towel off the floor. I walked slowly back into the bathroom and threw it into the laundry basket.

I walked back into my bedroom and checked the time; that had only killed six minutes. What did Ben have to sort out? I put my phone onto my bedside cabinet and turned the lamp on next to my bed. I then went and turned the main light and the tv off and then walked back towards my bed. On the way I picked my big notepad and drawing pencils up off my desk and took them to bed with me. I put them onto my bed and quickly put my phone into its phone charger.

I climbed into my bed and moved my pillow so I was now propped up in bed so I could draw. I picked a pencil out of my pencil case and opened my notepad; I started to flick through the pages of the drawing I had already done; of the enchanted lake, Auradon castle; me, Evie, Jay and Carlos all pulling funny faces and a few drawings of me and Ben. This made me check the clock on my bedside cabinet and it was now 2335 - fifteen minutes after he said he would ring. Maybe he was busy I thought to myself and I started to draw on a blank page in my notebook. I didn't know what I was going to draw so I started off doodling and saw where it took me. I didn't realise how much time had passed so when I glanced up at the clock again it was now 2346. Maybe he had fell asleep I told myself. I went back to my drawing; it had ended up being a doodle of me and Ben; well it was the outline of. I had just started to shade in Ben's hair when I heard a knock on the door.

"Maybe David was in the dorm after all?" I said out loud as I put the notepad and pencils down; I threw back the covers and quickly jumped out of bed. I quickly unlocked the door and went to open it.

"Did you forget your key?" I asked as I started to open it.

"No because I don't have one" I heard a voice say.

I quickly opened the door fully and saw Ben standing there.

"Ben? What are you doing here?" I asked incredoulsly.

"A number of reasons" he stated as he walked into my room. I locked the door behind him and turned around the look at him.

"Which are?" I asked.

"One, my girlfriend is upset" he said as he began to count on his fingers.

"Two, my girlfriend is on her own in her dorm" he added quickly before I could comment.

"And three..." he started wiggling the three fingers at me which made me pull one brow up questioningly.

"I wanted to come see you to make sure that you are ok" he said smiling at me.

"You know you had me worried?" I asked him as I crossed my arms over my chest and threw all of my weight onto my right leg.

"I guessed that I might have done but I wanted to keep it as a surprise" he said happily.

"If I rang while I was on my way here you might have tried to stop me from coming to see you" he said as he walked closer to me.

"I would never stop you from coming to see me Ben" I stated as I looked up at him.

"Good" he answered back.

"What made you think I would stop you? Even though you should probably be in bed you need to be up early don't you?" I asked him.

"Yes I do need to be up early" he said as he put his hands on my waist.

"There was one time when you were really upset and you wouldn't open the door to me remember?" he asked as he pulled me closer to him. I untangled my arms and placed my hands on his hips.

"Yes I remember" I said remembering that night.

This was the night when Ben found out how bad I actually was when it came to my mother; now I was in Auradon I didn't need to be that cold faced; no emotion showing Mal. I was allowed to show my feelings and on that night I got so overwhelmed that I wouldn't leave my room; thankfully Evie was on a date with Doug so she didn't see what had happened.

"Ben everytime I get upset about something you don't need to worry or think that I'm going to lock myself away" I said sternly.

I felt his arms tighten around my waist and it was then that I noticed that he had his rucksack threw over his shoulder.

"Someone's making himself at home aren't we?" I teased.

"Yeah" he said as he kissed my forehead.

"Thank you" I said.

"What for?" he asked as he smiled down at me.

"For coming to see me, you didn't need to though" I laughed as I moved my hands up to his chest.

"You're very welcome and yes I did" he said and he bent down and picked me up.

"Ben!" I shrieked and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He laughed and then quickly kissed my lips. When he pulled away I wrapped my arms around his neck and quickly kissed him again; in fact I quickly kissed him more three times.

"So I can stay then?" he teased.

"Of course, can't be throwing you out at a time like this when you have come all this way" I joked and I kissed him again.

Ben turned around and then walked slowly toward my bed. He never stopped looking into my eyes even when he lowered me down on the bed. He then caught a glance of what I had been drawing and then he smiled.

"At least I know I was on your mind" he laughed as he picked up the notepad. I watched as he looked at it and then he turned the book towards me.

"Think you got my good side?" he asked posing next to the drawing; which made me laugh.

"I'll take that as a yes" he laughed as he closed the book and walked away and put it on my desk.

As he done this I collected the pencils that were scattered on my bed and put them back into my pencil case. I then put the pencil case on my bedside cabinet. I heard a thud on the floor and noticed that Ben had dropped his bag on the floor and he was now pulling his jumper off; I noticed that he had his pajamas t-shirt on underneath. He winked at me and then slowly started to remove his jeans and then when he took them off he threw them at me.

"Ben" I laughed as I pulled them off me and I threw them to the floor.

He was now opening his bag and pulling a pair or pajamas shorts out. I watched as he moved his bag to the side of my bed and then he quickly pulled his shorts on; before quickly removing his shoes.

"I was only giving you a show" he laughed as he climbed onto my bed.

"Marks out of ten?" he joked as he made himself more comfortable on the bed.

"Hmmmm, six" I teased.

"Six?" he repeated and then he pouted.

"Well it was only you taking you pants off Ben, technically it wasn't really a show" I teased and I learnt forward and kissed him.

He kissed me back and deepened the kiss as he put his hand behind my head. When we broke apart I smiled at him.

"Do your parents know where you are?" I asked him.

"Yes, my mother saw me leave so I told her where I was going" he advised.

"What did you tell her?" I asked as my right hand started to fidget with the collar on his shirt.

"That you were upset and I was going to see you" he admitted.

"Oh I see" I said looking down.

"What?" he asked as he put his hand under my chin and lifting it so it made me look back up at him.

"I don't want her to think I'm an emotional wreck" I admitted.

"She doesn't think that" he advised.

"Everyone gets upset sometimes" he said and he stroked my bottom lip.

"I'm not going to tell her why you were upset, so don't worry about that either" he promised.

"Good" I answered back.

"Which reminds me..." he started which made me narrow my eyes in suspicion.

"You said that you and Evie were talking... how much did you tell her?" he asked.

My eyes widened at the question, was Ben going to be mad at how much I told Evie?

"I told her that you were asking me about my long term plans and that we both want to same things" I admitted. I watched his face for a couple of seconds as it was blank and then he started to laugh.

"I'm only kidding with you Mal, I knew it would be something that you would speak to her about" he said laughing.

"I know what I can and can't speak to her about" I repeated.

"Yeah" he said as he pulled my face closer to his.

"Mine" he said before quickly kissing me.

"Mine" I repeated before kissing his lips again.

"We best get into bed; as I don't want to be blamed for keeping you up all night" I said.

"I would never complain if you kept me up all night Malmal" he said winking at me.

"Oh well" I said and I moved away from him and crawled under my duvet.

"Budge over" he said and I moved over so he could climb in next to me.

"Well now isn't this cosy?" he asked cheekily as he lay next to me.

"Isn't it just" I replied as I watched him roll onto his side and prop himself up on his right shoulder so he was now looking down at me.

"So now then.." he said.

I pulled one brow up questioningly.

"Are you going to tell me what was troubling you this morning?" he asked. He watched and waited for me to respond.

"Well it depends if there is any chance you will leave it?" I asked back after a couple of minutes.

"Nope" he responded quickly. I sighed and shook my head.

"Well if you must know I remembered something..." I started.

"A memory from my past." I quickly added.

"Oh" he responded.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked smiling at me; as he done this he reached over and cupped the left hand side of my face with his hand.

"It's nothing really - I just remembered the first day that I met Evie. I was a different person back then. I _loathed_ her" I explained and looked away from him but he quickly used his hand to make me look back up at him again.

"You're right you are a different person now" he said as he started to slowly stroke my face.

"You are you; and I can't help but fall in love with you more and more each day" he said smiling.

"You always see the best in me; you discount the rest" I advised.

"That is because from day one when I looked into your eyes I knew that you weren't evil" he advised.

"And when I look into your eyes now I still believe that" he said as he started to stare into my eyes.

"I know I always have your vote of confidence" I said as I stroked his chest.

"And you always will" he said happily.

"Do you want to talk about what upset you tonight?" he asked slowly.

"No not really. It's just the usual; feeling like I'm not good enough and always being the disappointment" I said and I bit down on my lip so I couldn't say anything else. Ben must have seen that the tears were starting to form again as he pulled me close so my head was now snuggling into his chest.

"You need to stop thinking like this" he told me.

I wiped my eyes and swallowed the lump in my throat. Ben started to stroke my back and I snuggled into his chest and this started to calm me back down.

"You are good enough and you are most definitely not a disappointment" he said into my hair after a while of us lying in silence.

"But..." I started.

"No buts Mal. Even given your past as being Evil - you are not a disappointment. You made the decision to be good and that shows how strong you are as a person" he explained.

"Yes your mother may not like it but you shouldn't let it get to you like this" he added.

"Easier said than done" I muttered.

"I know it is Mal, but like I have already said in the past we are nothing like our parents. Just because they brought us up a certain way doesn't mean we need to follow that path; you alone have proved that" he said.

I pulled away and looked up at him.

"Sorry" I stated.

"What for?" he asked his face started to drop into confusion.

"For being like this. Worrying about what my mother thinks of me even now" I said.

"You have nothing to apologise for Mal" he stated.

"I don't deserve you Benny Bear" I said with a small smile.

"Yes you do" he said smiling.

"You are my amazing and beautiful girlfriend; and you know already that I am here for you no matter what" he said before reaching down and kissing me.

"And I will always be here for you my handsome, amazing, ever so understanding and supportive boyfriend" I said happily before quickly kissing him.

"And that's the way it is" he said happily.

"And that's the way it will always be" I stated and as I stared into Ben's eyes.

I knew that from this one act of support and devotion he has made me fall more in love with him. My wonderful, beautiful Benny Bear.

* * *

 **Additional A/N - no major changes to this chapter, just some grammar and spelling corrections - 06/02/2016.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - Hey guys, I know this probably doesn't mean much to you now as at the point that I am writing this chapter you probably won't appreciate how much I have let this story take over my life. Sorry for sounding like a broken record! Much love RSD xoxoxo.**

* * *

As I woke up after our late night conversation I couldn't help but grin at the memory. The fact that Ben had come to see me was totes the best thing ever and I loved him even more for it. Even though I knew the next time I would probably see him would be our date at the weekend. I knew that I could deal with that; I had to - there was no way that I could keep pulling him away from his royal duties just because I was upset or that I just wanted to see him. Our date at the end of the week would give me something to look forward to and it would pull me through the rest of the week - come on I knew that I could wait three or four days to see him. Three or four days was nothing compared to three weeks without Ben.

But right now I was going to enjoy the fact that he was with right me now; and I was snuggled into his chest. I moved my head up off his chest and looked at my bedside clock and then realised that it was now 0515; brilliant I thought to myself and I snuggled back into his chest.

"You ok?" I heard Ben say; obviously I didn't move careful enough to not wake him up.

"Yeah sorry I was just checking the time. I didn't mean to wake you up" I said into his chest.

"As long as it's you it's ok" he said laughing.

"Who else would be waking you up in bed?" I joked.

"No one, but when I'm asleep alone in my dorm or at home it would surprise you at how active other people are when you are trying to sleep" he laughed.

"Tell me about it, has no one ever heard of a lie in?" I joked as I stroked the middle of his chest where my hand had been lying against most of the night.

"That feels nice" he observed and I grunted back in response.

I flung my head back and looked up at him. He looked down at me and his green eyes burned into mine.

"I love waking up next to you, it's like the best feeling ever" he said smiling at me.

"I know, if I could do this every morning believe me I would" I said laughing.

"I'll remember that" he said and he kissed the top of my head.

"Will you now?" I teased as I looked up at him.

"Yes I will, because let's face it there is going to be one point in our lives where we wake up next to each other every day" he replied as he slowly stroked my face.

"I know, and I for one can't wait" I answered happily.

"Really, you love to get me into bed" he flirted.

"Of course" I flirted back.

"What girl wouldn't want the King of Auradon in her bed?" I added.

"I don't care what other girls want; only you" he replied and then he yawned.

"You better get back to sleep, otherwise you are going to be tired" I said.

"I'll be fine, I'll just go to bed early tomorrow night" he advised as he moved his left hand to my hip.

"Really? So I don't even have a goodnight phone call to look forward to" I laughed.

"Of course you do, it might just be earlier than usual" he laughed and he tickled my side. I crushed my lips against his and pulled away after a few moments of kissing. I snuggled back into his chest and I felt his arms pull me closer to him.

"I can't wait for things to calm down after college; then at least we won't have to go very long without seeing each other properly" he said.

"I know it will make a nice change not just sitting next to you in class or walking past and saying hello" I said as I pushed myself up so my chin was now balanced on his chest so I was now looking up at him.

"Most definitely" he laughed.

"I forgot to ask last night..." I started.

"Let me guess I was distracting you so you couldn't ask" he joked as he cut me off.

"Something like that" I laughed.

"Go on" he encouraged.

"What did you want to do at the weekend?" I asked.

"Well what I was planning was, please feel free to change anything" he said.

"Right" I replied as continued to watch him.

"Well I was going to pick you up around four and then we'll go on our date. You could then stay over mine and we'll stay together until I bring you back on Sunday evening?" he suggested. He watched my face to see if that is what I would want - of course it is!

"Sounds perfect!" I stated grinning up at him.

"A near enough full weekend with you" I grinned at him.

"Something to look forward to" he stated grinning and winking at me.

"Yes!" I stated and moved my face to his and abruptly kissed him.

If we weren't going to go to sleep then I was going to keep cuddling and kissing him. I don't know how long we were kissing for but when we broke away we were both breathing rapidly.

"You caught me off guard there" he accused as he tried to slow his breathing down.

"You say that like it's a bad thing" I stated before quickly pecking his lips.

"It's not" he whispered and pulled me closer for another kiss.

When he pulled away he smiled down at me; he started to drag his fingers down my back. I arched my back into him as the shiver went down my spine.

"Somebody's very happy this morning" he stated happily.

"Well I have had a Ben overload over the last twenty four hours, so can you blame me?" I answered back happily.

"No I suppose I can't as I have been having a Mal overload as well" he laughed.

"Sound's contagious" I laughed and kissed him for a few seconds more.

"It does doesn't it?" he joked.

"Oh well I guess we best stay in quarantine" he joked and quickly kissed my cheek.

"Don't tease me like that" I warned.

"Well I could tease you other ways" he offered with a wink.

"Oh really" I said sarcastically.

"I hope you're not going to be all words no action" I joked.

I watched as his face spread into a smirk and then he pulled my face to his; we kissed quickly like this and then I felt his hands start to move around my waist. Whilst one held the small of my back I felt his right hand capture the back on my thigh; he then abruptly moved it so I now had my leg wrapped around his waist. We broke away for a couple of seconds before he captured my lips once more and pulled my closer to him. As we kissed I then felt him push me down and I let him and when I broke away from him he was on top of me.

"All words no action?" he asked sarcastically breathlessly.

"Hmmmm" I responded as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He then reached for my left hand with his right and looked down at it. A smile spread across his face and then he brought my hand to his lips, he never took his eyes off mine but then he kissed the promise ring he had given me.

"Mine" he whispered as his gaze still didn't break from mine. I quickly grabbed his left hand and mimicked his actions.

"Mine" I said as I pulled my lips away from the promise ring that I had given him.

He smiled down to me with my favourite crooked grin and then brought his lips back down to mine. I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist and the last thought that was going through my mind was that no matter what bothered me or situation that came my way it was going to be ok; as I had Ben to go through it with me - no matter what.

* * *

"You'll have to hurry up cos Evie will be back soon" I said as I watched Ben get up out of bed and walked towards me with nothing more on than his boxers.

"Yes but that's not for a while yet" he purred as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Did you have to get dressed already?" he whined.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that I wanted to" I flirted with him.

"Oh really?" he flirted back.

"Well yes, we were saying we should be staying in quarantine" I joked as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"So we really shouldn't be leaving the room" I laughed.

"No we shouldn't" he said as his tone turned husky.

"Anyway at least you'll see me for two hours on Friday afternoon" I suggested as I changed the subject as I knew what would happen if I let the previous conversation continue.

"Friday afternoon?" he asked.

"Ben how could you forget?" I asked raising one brow up questioningly.

"Ah dance class" he said clicking on.

"Yeah it will probably me more practice for our final" I added.

"At least it's a couple exam" I said before kissing his lips.

"Hmmm I know" he said before quickly pecking my lips.

"As if I needed to have another reason to have my hands on my girl" he whispered.

"Ben!" I stated which caused him to wink at me.

"Go and get ready" I said laughing at him.

He grabbed my left hand and took it in his and dropped his other hand to my waist. I slid my hand to his shoulder and looked up at him.

"And one..." he started and we started to waltz around the room.

We had been practicing this as one of our pieces so I let him lead me around the room happily. He grinned down at me.

"Happy with yourself?" I asked and then he stopped he left go off my left hand and used my other hand to spin me around. He then kissed my hand, let go of it and then bowed to me. I laughed as I curtsied to him and then I shook my head.

"You're such a romantic" I flirted.

"Well I try" he flirted back and with this he walked into the bathroom.

I watched as he threw his boxers to the floor and then jumped into the shower. I took a glance around the room and decided that I needed to tidy it a little bit before Evie came back; and by tidy I meant move Ben's things together and collect the clothes that were flung across the room. I opened the curtains first and squinted when the morning light came into the room; as I walked towards my bed I turned the bedside lamp off. As I picked up three items of clothing I heard a knock at the door. My head snapped up and looked at the door; I dropped the clothing on the floor and went to the bathroom door.

"What's wrong?" I heard Ben ask.

"Someone is at the door, it might be Evie" I quickly stated; as I closed the door I heard him laugh.

I walked to the door and I slowly unlocked it and I opened it and saw Evie smiling at me.

"You took your time didn't you?" she stated as she walked into the room. I closed the door after her and turned to watch her put her bag on her bed.

"Are you feeling any better?" I heard her ask and then I noticed her gaze fall upon Ben's rucksack.

"You didn't take very long did you?" she said looking up at me with a grin.

"Erm..." I started.

"Is this why you were soooo keen for me to go and see Doug last night?" she asked laughing as she put her hands on her hips.

"No, it wasn't like that" I stated.

"Well..." she started.

"How was it?" she asked cheekily.

I walked towards my bed and picked up the clothes that I had dropped and needed to pick up along the way.

"After you left Ben rang me and when he knew that I had been upset he came to see me" I explained.

"He worried me senseless doing it though" I added hoping that this would stop her teasing me for a little bit.

"How?" she said as her tone turned serious.

"Well he said he would ring me back in fifteen minutes; he didn't. Instead he turned up here thirty five minutes later" I stated.

"I can see how that would have worried you" she answered.

"Speaking of which did you have a good night with Doug?" I asked forcing the subject onto her and Doug rather than me and Ben. I watched as her face spread into an excited grin and then she jumped onto her bed.

"It was amazing; David wasn't there as I knew he wouldn't be" she giggled.

"Erm Mal" I heard Ben shout from the bathroom. Both me and Evie started to grin and giggle at each other.

"Hang on" I shouted as I grabbed Ben's bag and walked to the bathroom door.

I opened the door with only enough room for my hand and Ben's bag to go through; he quickly took it and I withdrew my arm then closed the door.

"What were you saying?" I said bringing the conversation back.

"I was about to say that I had an amazing night with Doug before your other half realised he was stranded in the bathroom" she said giggling.

"Ah right" I said but then I set off giggling with her - now Ben couldn't wind me up over this as it had happened to him now as well.

"Speaking of Doug where is he?" I asked as I stopped giggling.

"I left him to get ready; I told him that I wanted to make sure that you were ok. As you weren't answering any of my texts" she advised.

"But I can now see why" she teased.

"Sorry" I said as I walked over to my phone and looked at it. She was right there were three texts from her:

* * *

 _"M, how are you feeling? I feel bad for making you think about you mother. I'm soooo sorry. E xxxx"._

* * *

 _"M, I know you are probably on the phone to Ben but please will you just text me back so I know that you are ok please? E xxxx"._

* * *

 _"It's getting late so I can only imagine that you have fell asleep, speak to you tomorrow hun. E xxxx"._

* * *

"Don't worry about it E, neither you or I can help the fact that you have a better relationship with your mother than me" I advised her.

"I'm happy that you were able to improve your relationship with you mother. But please don't think you can't speak of her around me in fear of upsetting me" I said to her. She walked up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"There was once a time when I would ask who are you and what have you done with Mal" she joked.

"I know" I answered back.

She pulled away and put both her hands on both of my shoulders.

"You know where I am if you ever need to talk" she said smiling.

"I know" I repeated.

"As you know where I am if you ever need to talk" I added.

"Defo!" she agreed.

"But in all seriousness do you feel better?" she asked turning her tone serious.

"Yes I do, I talked it all through with Ben" I replied.

"Well if anyone is going to make you feel better it's going to be Ben" she said winking at me.

"Not like that" I stated sternly.

"Whatever" she muttered and then walked away from me to get her things sorted.

"And both your clothes just flew to the floor now did it?" she teased.

"Well...no" I admitted as I didn't know what else to say.

"Calm down M, I'm only teasing you" she teased.

"At times you know I wish you wouldn't" I muttered.

"I know but that us what we both do - wind each other up. I can recall you winding me up quite a bit when you and Ben walked in on me and Doug..." she started.

"Whoa! Let's not get into this again" I laughed.

"You were winding me up when you caught me and Ben... and at least we weren't doing anything that bad" I muttered as I cast a look towards the bathroom door. Both me and Evie shared a look and then we both started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ben asked as he walked out of the bathroom. He was now wearing his white shirt, blue trousers and was pulling his shoes and socks out of his bag.

"Oh nothing just girl stuff" Evie dismissed as she winked at me.

"I see" he said as he sat on my bed and started to pull his socks on.

I sat down next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. I watched as Evie sorted her things out and as Ben put his shoes on; when he had just done this I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I felt him kiss the top of my head which caused me to smile.

"You want me to leave the room?" I heard Evie joke.

"No I don't think that will be needed" Ben laughed.

"Hi Evie" Ben said smiling.

"Hi Ben" she laughed.

"Sorry about..." he started.

"Don't mention it" she said cutting him off.

"It would seem that there is always someone getting caught in this dorm" she laughed.

"Yes it would seem that way" he answered back. I moved my head off his shoulder and turned my face to look at him.

"Next time remember you bag" I teased.

"Well I wasn't expecting Evie to be so early" he said looking in Evie's direction; which made her laugh.

"Sorry" she said sarcastically and with this she walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Thanks again" I said to Ben which made him look back at me.

"For what?" he asked as he took my right hand in his left hand.

"Coming to see me, you really didn't need to" I said smiling.

"Anytime, you know I'm there for you always" he said grinning.

"As I know that you are always there for me" he added.

"Just try and stop me" I flirted and then I reached forward to kiss him quickly.

"As if I ever could" he said before he quickly kissed me.

After we pulled away from each other we stared at each other for a couple of seconds grinning at each other. Ben then pulled a fully goofy face that made me laugh.

"I love you you goof" I said happily.

"I love you too" he replied with the same tone of happiness.

He let go of my hand and cupped my face and started to slowly stroke the side of my face. I couldn't help but smile at him. He smiled back and he kissed me again but this time it wasn't just a quick kiss; I knew his intention as he cupped my face. Our lips slowly moved together and my hand dropped to his leg and I squeezed it. I heard him grunt in response to this which made me smile against his lips. After a while I heard a cough and I broke my lips apart from Ben's abruptly.

"Sorry to interrupt but do you want me to leave you guys alone?" she asked awkwardly.

"Sorry Evie" both me and Ben said at the same time. I saw Ben look at my bedside clock and he sighed.

"I best get going anyway" he said sadly and he looked sadly at me.

I pouted back at him. He untangled his arm from around my waist and I watched as he threw the rest of his things back into his bag.

"I guess I'll see you both later" he said getting up from my bed.

I stood up with him and dragged my hands through my hair to smooth it down. Ben smiled as he watched me and stepped towards me; he put his on hand on my hip and then quickly kissed my lips.

"Love you" he said and then he went to turn away to walk away.

"Love you too" I answered back happily which made him turn to look at me.

He took one long look at me and then walked away from me.

"See you later Evie" he said as he walked past her.

"See you later Ben" she replied.

"I'll text you" he said to me as he opened the door.

"I'll look forward to it" I answered back and he winked back at me.

As I watched the door close after him I turned away from Evie to hide any further embarrassment and I started to cringe at how unobservant I can get when I am with Ben.

* * *

 **Additional A/N - no major changes to this chapter; just some spelling and grammar corrections - 07/02/2016.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - Hi guys, I'm sooo proud of myself - hitting the deadline that I have set myself. Stupid I know and it probably doesn't mean anything to you; but I just wanted to prove something to myself I guess. Enjoy the fruits of my hard work and labour! Much love RSD xoxoxo.**

* * *

 _"_ Well now wasn't that awkward?" I heard Evie say as she sat down on her bed.

"We were only kissing Evie" I stated sarcastically which only made her giggle. I rolled my eyes at her.

"It's just nice to see you soo happy M" I heard her say.

"I am happy" I confirmed as I smiled at myself.

My phone beeped and I pulled a confused face at it. I stood up and walked towards my phone and removed the charger and smiled down at it when I saw who it was from.

* * *

 _"Just wanted to let you know that I'll never stop being there for you and I will always love you. Even though I know that I'm going to ring you later I still wish it was the weekend already so we can have some quality quarantine time together ;). Love you B xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

"I don't think I need to ask who that is from as I can already tell by the smile on your face" I heard her say which made me I look at her and I saw that she was grinning at me.

"I can't help it that my boyfriend is a romantic" I joked before giggling; which in turn made her start to giggle again.

"Right are you ready to go?" she asked as she threw her bag over her shoulder.

"Nearly just let me reply" I answered before I started typing a reply to Ben.

* * *

 _"Just to let you know I'm now getting wound up due to the grin that I now have on my face. I will always love you too Ben. I don't think I can find the words to tell you how much you mean to me. No matter what problems come your way I will always be there for you - stood right next to you supporting you._ _Quarantine lockdown? Yes please - the weekend can't come quick enough! At least we have our dance practice - but try to keep your hands to yourself ;) Love you too M xxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

After reading my reply I hit send and put my phone away in my bag. I then threw it over my shoulder and looked up at Evie who has now texting on her phone.

"Do we need to go and meet Doug at his dorm?" I asked as I walked towards her.

"No he's nearly here" she replied happily.

"Ok" I answered and I grinned as I heard my phone go off again. I quickly opend my bag and pulled my phone out of it.

* * *

 _"Nice to know that even after I left I can still make you smile :p. Well it sounds like we are stuck together forever, which is something that is very much wanted ;). Sounds as if you should head straight to quarantine right now - shame I can't join you :(. You know I can't promise that Mal, but I can try. Are you able to keep your hands to yourself? Love you B xxxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

I heard a knock at the door and I watched as Evie excitedly went to the door and swung it open quickly.

"Hi Dougy!" I heard Evie say excitedly before pulling Doug into the room with an excited hug.

I walked back to my bed and sat back down and started to text a reply to Ben and I ignored whatever intimate exchange was going on in the background. My mind had just started to drift off into another daydream when I heard Evie's voice.

"Mal are you coming?" she said.

When I looked across the room she and Doug were now looking at me hand in hand.

"Yeah sorry. I was trying to give you some privacy" I said as I climbed up off the bed.

"Was that a dig?" Evie joked.

"No it wasn't actually" I answered back sarcastically.

"Hi Doug" I said as I walked up to them.

"Hi Mal, how you feeling?" he asked.

I threw a look at Evie and she instantly looked embarrassed.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking" I answered back before throwing a smile at Evie.

I couldn't really be mad at her for telling Doug; it was just the initial shock of embarrassment that had caught me off guard. She smiled back at me and Doug started to lead her from the room.

"Let's go then" he said happily as he held the door open.

"After you princess" he added looking at Evie.

She of course giggled at this and walked out the room before him. I followed both of them out and locked the door. Hopefully today would go fast; so I would get to see Ben sooner. As I followed Evie and Doug down the corridor I pressed send on my phone and then returned my phone back into my bag. I then let my mind start to wander onto Ben and started to think about how lucky I was to have him.

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

I smiled as I put my phone back into my pocket; god I loved her. The longer I was in a relationship with her the more and more I would fall in love with her. As I walked back to entrance of Auradon College my mind was still on Mal; I just couldn't wait to tell her about the royal tour. Hopefully she would be excited about it like me; I've always wanted to travel and what more of an excuse do I really need? It would kill two birds with one stone: quality time with Mal and I would get to travel and see my kingdom.

As I jumped into the limousine that had arrived to take me back to Auradon Castle my mind started to think about all the work that I needed to start today. Thankfully I only had two classes today but they were this afternoon.

I probably should start with the council summons I thought to myself as the car started to leave the college grounds. Zeus and Hera had already accepted to let me include them in the tour but I would still send the official summons to them to discuss this with the rest of the council. My mind started to flicker through the rest of the council members - of course I would need to invite the sidekick representatives, Cinderella, Prince Charming, King Stefan, Aurora, Sultan, King Triton and many more.

I then started to think of the route that I wanted to take; yes this was going to take some planning and I was glad that my father had agreed to help. I was broken out of my train of thought by my mobile phone beeping. I checked it and smiled down when I saw who it was from.

* * *

 _"You know that you always make me smile regardless whether you are with me or not. Yeah we are stuck together for all eternity - think you can handle it? ;). Is that another royal order Benny Bear? I don't know how many more I can take :P. I would only go if you were to join me - no exceptions! You make it sound like I can't control myself - some of us do have full control of ourselves Ben. Love you too M xxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

I immediately started to type a reply to Mal; I knew that the texts would soon stop as she would have to go to class so I thought I best make best use of the time.

* * *

 _"Nice to know that I have my uses. Yeah I think that is something that I can most definitely handle - can you? Yes that is another royal order Malmal - but if my orders are getting to much to bare just let me know I'll try not to be so demanding :p. Don't tempt me Mal! I would much rather be with you rather than doing paperwork and arranging meetings and many other things. Well you can't control yourself - when it comes to me ;). Love you B xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

I locked my phone and looked out of the window and I noticed that we were nearly there. I yawned and moved my head one way and then the next to make my neck crack. We slowly came to a stop and I picked my bag up; the door opened and I stepped out of the car to meet my parents.

"Well you ran off quickly" my father stated.

"I had something to deal with" I answered as I walked up to them. My mother pulled me into a hug and she smiled at me.

"Is Mal ok dear?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's fine" I answered back.

Yes I was close to my mother but this isn't something that I could discuss with her. It was Mal's business and I couldn't betray her trust.

"And anyway you both seemed to have Zeus, Hera and Aphrodite well tended to" I said as I stepped away from my mother and we started to walk into the castle.

"When you were making your excuses to leave, I thought you were tired not wanting to go and see Mal" my father said. I just hoped this wasn't going to be a 'don't get distracted' talk starting.

"Well I was tried - I wasn't lying. I rang Mal to say goodnight and she was upset so I went to see her" I advised as we walked into castle.

As I walked into the entrance Lumiere stepped forward quickly and bowed to me.

"Good morning, sire. Mrs Potts has your breakfast ready" he advised as he straightened up.

"Thank you Lumiere" I said with a smile and he reached forward and took my bag.

Cogsworth then stepped forward with my crown on a dark blue cushion. He bowed to me and I lowered my head in response to this and took the crown from him and put it on my head.

"Let's go to breakfast" I said to my parents and we walked into the dining room where we saw Mrs Potts and Chip waiting for us.

"Good morning sire" they both chorused.

"Good morning Mrs Potts. Good morning Chip" I said to them both as I took my seat.

I heard my phone beep again and I took it out of my pocket and read the reply from Mal.

* * *

 _"Of course you have your uses Ben; the list is too long to mention them all. Do you forget who you are talking to - of course I can handle it! ;) Do I need to remind you Ben that there are times and places for where you need to be demanding ;). However I can handle myself so I guess I can take all these demands. Don't tempt you? Well that's not very fair now is it? I know baby, I know we have nearly spent the last twenty four hours together on and off but I would rather be with you right now as well. Neither can you Benny Bear! Right I'm going into class now, but I'll try to text you when I can. Love you M xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

"So what's your plan for today son?" my father asked me.

"Well I'm going to start with writing the summons for council and then I'm going to look at the route that I would like to take" I advised as I put my phone next to my plate. I would reply after breakfast; if she is in class I knew that I wasn't going to get a response until much later anyway.

"Sounds like we have a busy day ahead of us" he joked.

"When was being king about having anything but an busy day" I joked as I started to eat my sausages, eggs, toast and bacon that Mrs Potts had put in front of me.

"Thank you" I said as she put it in front of me.

"You're welcome" she said with a smile.

"What are your plans?" I asked my mother.

"Like you need to ask" my father joked before my mother could open her mouth.

"Adam!" she stated.

"Am I right?" he stated.

"Well if you meant am I going to read - then that's a yes" she said sternly but then started laughing which in turn made me and my father laugh.

"There is nothing wrong with reading father" I stated.

"Thank you Ben" my mother said.

"I should have known not to try and wind your mother up about reading with you around. You both gang up on me" my father joked.

"Well you are right you should know better" my mother laughed which made me laugh.

"So how long were you up talking to Zeus?" I asked my parents.

"Till half two you know that man can talk" my father joked.

"It wasn't just him" my mother remarked.

"I didn't want to appear rude; but I was tired" I said as I wiped my mouth on a napkin as I finished my breakfast.

"You could see that you were tired dear" my mother replied.

"I was" I stated.

"I won't lie Aphrodite's face was a picture when she saw you leaving like that to go and see Mal" my father stated.

"Don't you start! I get enough of 'Aphrodite's after you' off Mal" I laughed.

"I don't know why she worries about Aphrodite" my mother said as she finished eating her breakfast.

"I know, it's not like I would want anyone else. She knows I love her and only her" I said smiling as Mal's face came to the forefront of my mind.

"I don't think she doubts you Ben; everyone can see by the way she looks at you that she loves you" my mother said smiling at me which made me grin at her.

"Mal knows what Aphrodite is like - any girl is going to be wary" she added.

"I know" I advised.

"Remember the night that Mal met Aphrodite?" my father asked.

"Yes that was a little bit awkward" I stated.

I then let my mind remember the night when Mal met Aphrodite.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

* * *

 _Me and Mal were in my room and we were about to go down to our dinner with Zeus, Hera and Aphrodite._

 _"You have nothing to worry about, they are going to love you" I told her as I opened my bedroom door so we could leave._

 _"I hope so" she said quietly. I could tell that she was getting nervous as she started to bit the left hand side of her lip._

 _"You have nothing to be worried about, try not to panic" I laughed._

 _"Easy for you to say. You have had plenty of practice of this dinner date things; I haven't" she stated._

 _"Well you'll just have to get plenty of practice" I told her as I led her down the staircase._

 _When we walked hand in hand down into the dining room I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. She smiled at me and was about to say something but was cut off by Zeus._

 _"Here he is, the man of the moment" Zeus stated as he walked towards me and patted me hard on the back._

 _"Hi Zeus!" I said shaking his hand._

 _"Hi Ben, long time so see" he stated laughing._

 _"I was just saying to your father that we should gather all the guys together and make a night of it one time - what do you say?" he asked excitedly._

 _"Most definitely" I agreed and out of the corner of my eye I saw that Mal was starting to smirk._ _I squeezed her hand and she looked up at me._

 _"Oh this must be the famous Mal" he said dropping my hand and capturing hers whole heartedly._ _I watched as her eyes widened with the shock of it; I did warn her how boisterous Zeus could be and I knew that she didn't believe me._

 _"Hi Zeus" Mal said politely._

 _"Hello Mal, Ben has told us all about you" he advised which made her blush and look at me._

 _"Don't worry Mal, everything has been good" he said laughing._

 _"However when he said you were beautiful, he was lying" he stated which_ _made Mal pull one brow up questioningly._

 _"He failed to mention how beautiful you really are" he said kissing her hand._ _I watched as her cheeks flushed with embarrassment._

 _"Thank you Zeus" she said and threw a look at me and I knew what she was thinking - she didn't know how to react to this._

 _"Leave the girl alone" I heard Hera say as she stepped forward and pulled me into a hug._

 _"It's always nice to see you Ben" she said before quickly kissing my cheek._

 _"As it is to see you" I replied quickly kissing her cheek._

 _She then let go of me and then walked up to Mal now that Zeus had finally let go of her hand._

 _"It's so nice to finally meet you Mal" she said pulling Mal into a hug._

 _"It's nice to meet you too Hera" she replied happily as she pulled away from Hera._

 _"Oooooh Ben!" I heard a voice say and I saw that she had caught Mal's attention as well._

 _"Come here stranger" Aphrodite said and she pulled me into an abrupt hug._

 _"It's been too long" she said in my ear as she held me in the hug; I slowly patted her shoulder and wished she would pull away as I knew that Mal was not going to like this. Mal was by no means a jealous girlfriend but Aphrodite had a reputation of taking things too far._

 _After she finally pulled away I saw her look up and down at Mal, who was doing the same with her._

 _"So you are the famous Mal" Aphrodite stated._

 _"And you must be the famous Aphrodite" Mal replied in the same tone._

 _"Of course!" Aphrodite said flinging her hands in the air to emphasize this._

 _"I hope that Ben has only told you good things" she said as she wrapped her arm around my waist._

 _I saw Mal's eyes widen and I quickly jumped out of it which made Aphrodite's eyes narrow. I never let her wrap her arms around my waist so I didn't understand why she was doing that; let alone in front of Mal._

 _"Likewise" Mal replied politely and I could tell by the look in her eye that she wasn't happy._

 _Aphrodite quickly smiled and then walked towards Mal and pulled her into a quick hug. Mal quickly hugged her back and I know she would never do anything to embarress me but I knew if Aphrodite pushed her luck she would make her opinion heard._

 _"We have so much to talk about" Aphrodite laughed as she let go of Mal._

 _"Yes we do" Mal replied politely and she cast one look at me before letting me lead her to the table for our meal._

* * *

"Well I best go and get started" I said as I came out of the memory and I rose out of my chair.

"Ok, I'll follow you up son. I have some business that I need to attend to first" my father advised.

"Ok father" I said and with this I left the room and started to walk towards my office. As I walked into my office my mind was on the preparations for the royal tour and started to think about all the places that me and Mal were going to visit together.

As I sat at my desk I quickly got myself settled; then I tookt my phone out of my pocket. I then unlocked my phone and then replied to Mal.

* * *

 _"I would still like to hear this list; maybe at the weekend? It will give us something to talk about when we are in quarantine. No I haven't forgotten who I am speaking to - I thought you knew that I have a bad girl complex ;). Don't worry babe I know that you can handle it. Yes I am fully aware that there are times and places to be demanding, but it doesn't mean that I can try and push my luck though right? Really Mal, telling me not to tempt you? Is that really wise? I know it's been a very good twenty four hours - I can't speak for you but I have enjoyed my Malmal overload :P. I never claimed to be able to control myself when it comes to you. I'll speak to you soon. Love you too B xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

I locked my phone and put it on my table; I then picked up a pen and then started to draft the letter that I was going to send to the council members. I don't know how long I was there for but when I managed to get a final draft of the letter finished the desk was full of scrunched up paper. I threw them all in the bin and then started to reread the letter that I had just finished.

* * *

 ** _From the Office of the King of Auradon_**

 _Dated:_

 _Dear [insert name here]_

 _I, King Benjamin Florian of Auradon, write this letter to you to cordially invite you to Auradon Castle for a meeting with the other council members._

 _I would like to hold the meeting in question on Friday 17 March at 1200. I fully understand the timing of it all and I appreciate that you can't drop everything to attend but I would fully appreciate it if you could. If you are unable to attend then please let me know and I will make further arrangements to involve you in the proceedings._

 _I look forward to seeing you all there._

 _Yours Sincerely_

 _King Benjamin Florian of Auradon_

* * *

I quickly read the letter and I smiled at it; yes that should be sufficient. As I put the piece of paper down I looked around the room; yes I was looking forward to this tour and all that I had planned for it.

* * *

 **Additonal A/N - Hi guys I thought I best add a quick note on the bottom of here. I don't know how long it will take me to get the next batch of chapters to you as I am now returning back to work. So please be patient with me; I'm also juggling two other stories with this one. So at least I can now take a sigh of relief and now spend my spare time proof reading the hell out of these chapters so I can post them. Peace out! RSD xoxoxo.**

 **Another Additional A/N - no major changes to this chapter just some spelling and grammar errors. However guys now I have finished with these corrections I can now start proof reading the next 12 chapters. So please bare with me and thank you for your patience - 07/02/2016.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - Hey guys, I hope you liked the first ten chapters; there is plenty more where that came from. I might try to post in blocks or I might just post chapter per chapter - who knows I might shake things up every now and again. Watch this space! Much love RSD xoxox.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

Before I knew it I was waking up on Friday morning; the memory of last night's FaceTime with Ben was still fresh in my mind and it made a smile spread across my face. This immediately reminded me that I would see him today; yes we were mostly in class together but at least it was time together.

"Someone's in a very good mood today" Evie observed as I got out of bed.

"I bet I can guess why" she giggled.

"Evie please" I stated however I found it hard to stay serious with the current thoughts going through my mind so I broke out into giggling with her.

"You get to see Ben today" she said happily as she jumped out of bed and walked towards me.

"I know. I can't wait" I said excitedly.

"Even though I spoke to him last night I can't wait to actually see him" I added as I let my mind return to remembering speaking to Ben last night.

"Well speaking on the phone and seeing him are two different things" Evie advised as she pulled me into a hug and we both set off giggling again.

"I know, tomorrow can't come quick enough" I said happily as I began to stop giggling.

"Yeah I'll be lonely this weekend" she joked as she pulled out of the hug.

"No you won't. You'll probably have Doug here all weekend" I joked back.

"Probably" she admitted and then started giggling again.

"Is it ok that I get ready first?" she asked.

"Yeah of course" I told her and she quickly returned to her bed and grabbed her things together quickly that she would need to get ready.

"Thank you" she said as she walked past me to go into our bathroom.

"Your welcome" I said as I started to walk back to my bed. I sat back down and picked my phone up and smiled at the photo of me and Ben that I had as my phone wallpaper. Looking at his picture I decided that I was going to text him while I was waiting for Evie to getting ready.

* * *

 _"Morning Ben just wanted to text you to let you know that I can't wait to see you. This week has dragged! Love you Mal xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_ ".

* * *

I set my phone down and lay back down on my bed; _I wish Evie would hurry up_ I told myself. I know that I told her that she could get ready first but in all honesty I just want to get first and second period over and done with and then I could see Ben at break. I laughed at my own impatience and started to look at the ceiling and let my mind my mind wander onto Ben and wondered what he was doing right now. My phone went off and a smile quickly spread across my face. I rolled onto my side and quickly picked my phone up, unlocked it and read Ben's reply:

* * *

 _"Morning beautiful, I can't wait to see you either! Wish you were here lying in bed with me :( This week has definitely dragged, but at least we have the weekend to make up for lost time. Love you too Malmal Ben xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

I smiled at his text; I couldn't wait to see him today but tomorrow and Sunday would be even better. I quickly text him back as I heard Evie get out of the shower.

* * *

 _"I wish I was lying in bed with you now as well, however I wouldn't want to leave :( At least we have the weekend for quarantine lockdown ;) Love you Benny Bear, Mal xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

 _"I wouldn't let you leave :P God yes! Can't wait for some quality time with my girl. Love you too B xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

 _"Maybe I wouldn't want you to let me leave ;) It's nice to see that you can't wait either. Quality time with my Benny Bear - YES PLEASE! Love you M xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

 _"Really? I'll remember that ;) Of course I can't wait; I haven't seen you for three days. I know that we are in class together today but that's not really time "together". Someone's keen :p Love you to the moon and back. B xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

 _"Yes really, if I didn't have to Ben I'd never leave - too much? The last three days have been hard on both of us but don't worry; you'll see me soon enough. Soon there will be a time when we don't have classes to go to so it won't be a problem for much longer. I'm always keen when it comes to you. Love you to the moon and back as well. M xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

 _"No it's not too much. If I had my way you would never leave. Break can't come quick enough! After college there won't be that much stopping us seeing each other - apart from work and royal commitments :( However we will get to see more of each other, I hate being away from you :( Love you more than words could ever say. B xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

"Texting Ben?" I heard Evie ask. I looked up and noticed that she was sitting on her bed. I didn't even realise that she had left the bathroom as me and Ben were responding straight away to each other's texts.

"How can you tell?" I asked happily.

"By the look on your face" she said.

"Whoops" I stated happily.

"I'll just reply to him and then I'll get ready" I told her.

"Whatever" she told me as a grin started to spread across her face. I grinned back and started to type my reply back to Ben.

* * *

 _"Good, well soon you will get your way. You are right break can't come quick enough. I know we shouldn't be wishing our lives away but I can't wait for college to be over and then I can spend more time with you. I hate being away from you as well baby, but the wait will be worth it. Love you more ;) M xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

I pressed send and then jumped off my bed; I plugged my phone back into it's charger and quickly collected my things together. As I left the room I heard my phone go off again and I smiled. _That will give me something to look forward to when I'm getting ready_ I told myself as I closed the door.

* * *

As I walked back out of the bathroom I was greeted by Doug and Evie sitting on Evie's bed; I noticed that they were kissing and I froze. They hadn't realised that I had entered the room and I knew they would be embarrassed when they did. I decided to try and show some tact and just cleared my throat loudly and turned away from them. I heard the noise of movement on their bed that told me that they had broken apart.

"Sorry M" I heard Evie say.

"It's ok" I told her with my back still to them as I started to pack my things away.

"Like you said there's always someone getting caught in this dorm" I teased. I heard her laugh as I sat down on my bed.

"Is it safe for me to turn around?" I teased again.

"Yes" I heard Doug say. I slowly turned around and was greeted by Evie and Doug both looking embarrassed.

"Don't" she warned as she saw the look on my face.

"What?" I asked sarcastically.

"You know what?" she told me sternly.

"Do you mean don't wind you up or do you mean don't mention the fact that the exact same roles were reversed only a few days ago?" I teased.

"Both" she said quickly.

"Hmmmm, we'll see" I told her laughing.

"You two" Doug laughed.

"Well she's like the annoying sister that I never had" Evie stated before sticking her tongue out at me.

"Back at you!" I stated and stuck my tongue out at her.

"Just go and text Ben" she joked.

"Fine" I joked back. I picked my phone up and disconnected it from the charger and opened my phone to see his reply; or should I say both of his replies.

* * *

 _"I love it when I get my way ;) I know what you mean we shouldn't wish our lives away but is it really that bad if we are wishing for a time when we are able to spend the rest of our lives together? I'll make sure that the wait has been worth it. Don't turn this into a competition Mal - love you even more ;) B xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

 _"I guess you must have gone to get ready, thanks for leaving me in the lurch :( I'm going to get ready myself so I'll see you soon Malmal. I don't think I need to tell you again that I love you - as you already know :p B xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

I smiled at his replies and out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Evie was looking at me. I looked up at her and noticed that she was smirking at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nice to see your attentions can be easily diverted" she joked.

"Don't worry as soon as I have finished with this it can be diverted back" I joked back to which she laughed coolly. I looked back down at my phone and started to reply to Ben.

* * *

 _"Sorry babe I was in the shower so I didn't know that you had text me back. You always get your way, but saying that you let me get my own way at times as well so I guess we are both to blame ;) No it's not bad, we have the rest of our lives together, so wanting more time together right now is not a bad thing, especially with all the stress and drama going on. Oooooh really Benny Bear? I can't wait to see how you are going to make the wait worth it :p If it was a competition Ben I would win ;) Sorry for leaving you in the lurch - make it up to you later? See you soon and no you don't need to tell me you love me as I know you do. I don't think I really need to say it back either as you should know; if you don't I'll be worried :p M xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

"Right should we go?" I heard Doug say, as I looked up I watched as he got off the bed and took Evie's hand in his.

"Yeah" I answered as I got up off the bed and picked my bag up.

"Someone is keen to see Ben" Evie joked.

"Always" I said as I walked towards them as I threw my bag over my shoulder.

"Well let's go and get both first and second period over and done with" she joked as Doug opened the door.

"Let's" I agreed as I watched them walk through the doorway. I quickly closed the dorm door behind us and started to hope that Chemistry and History of Auradon goes quick...fingers crossed.

* * *

As I sat into my usual seat in Chemistry next to Evie, Doug and Carlos; I noticed that Carlos was a little bit quiet this morning.

"Are you ok Carlos?" I muttered quietly. I watched as he looked at me out of the corner of my eye before returning his gaze back to his text book.

"Yeah" he muttered back so no one could hear him.

"You sure? It doesn't look it" I observed. I watched as he sighed and turned to look at me.

"I had a row with my mother last night" he told me quietly so only I could hear.

"Oh I see" I stated as I started to wonder what they could have argued about.

"Why?" I asked after a couple of moments of silence.

"You don't need to tell me if you don't want to" I quickly added as I saw that he face had dropped.

"No it's ok. It's nice to have someone to talk to about it" he told me as he smiled meekly. I watched as he sighed again obviously trying to think about how to explain what had happened.

"She has asked me to go back to live on the Isle after college is over" he told me quietly.

"What!" I said a little bit louder than I should have done. This caught Evie's and Doug's attention and they both turned to me.

"Sorry Carlos was telling me a story" I lied to which made him smile. They both narrowed their eyes before shrugging and then continuing with their own conversation.

"Sorry" I said to Carlos.

"It's ok. I can see how it would have shocked you" he told me quietly.

"Thanks. Why would she ask you to go back?" I asked.

"She says she misses me. But I think it will probably be the fact that she misses me cleaning her furs and her 'baby' he said sadly.

"You're not going to go back though are you?" I asked slowly.

"I don't want to go back" he told me.

"But" I prompted.

"She's my mother, don't I need to go back?" he asked me.

"Well no, not really" I advised him sternly.

"You have a life here, your business, Jane and all of your friends. She can't expect you to give it all up" I added.

"Yeah well she said it was only a suggestion" he advised.

"But how did it turn into a row?" I asked as I raised one brow up.

"Well she thinks Jane is behind me not wanting to go back" he told me.

"Really?" I asked to which he nodded.

"Well she is one of the reasons but not the only one" I advised.

"I know" he stated.

"You don't think you'll go back Carlos?" I asked.

"I don't think so" he confirmed.

"Good, because I wouldn't let you anyway" I added shoving him.

"Nice to know you have my back" he said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a hug.

"Same to you little bro" I told him hugging him back.

"What on earth are you two talking about?" Evie asked looking at us with a confused look on her face.

"I'll explain later" Carlos told her and he pulled out of our hug.

"Why later-" she started but was cut off as Mr Deley walked into the room.

"Good morning class" he said happily.

"Good morning sir" we all chorused.

"Well today you will all be happy to know that it's more revision for your exams today" he said smiling.

"Next lesson we will concentrate on your coursework though" he advised.

"I'm going to hand out a ten page revision booklet and I want you to go to the library and try and fill in as many questions as you can. I'm going to come down with you to give you any help that you need" he told us sternly.

"At the end of the lesson I will collect them in and next lesson I will hand them back with notes for you to take into consideration" he advised.

He quickly handed the booklets out and we all stood up and threw our bags over our shoulders. We followed Mr Deley out of the classroom and we walked to the library chatting aimlessly; _maybe this is going to be a good start to the day after all_ I thought to myself.

* * *

"Well this should be an alright lesson" Doug said as we walked into the library.

"Yeah, but we still need to answer the questions" Evie advised.

"I love when she gets like this" he mused.

"Oh stop it Doug" she told him.

"E we all know that this class is important to you as all your classes are but try not to stress out-" I started but was cut off as I felt a hand grab mine. I spun round to see who it was and my face quickly spread into a grin when I saw Ben standing there.

"Hi beautiful" he told me with a smile before quickly kissing me.

"Hi handsome" I answered back as I heard Evie start to laugh as she walked away to find a table.

"You can't say anything after this morning" I told her as I pointed at her without even looking at her as I was still looking at Ben. I watched as Ben quickly threw a confused face at Evie and then returned his glance back to me.

"I'll explain later" I told him to which he nodded. He slid his hand in mine and we started to follow Evie, Doug and Carlos.

"Really Mal is nothing a secret from Ben?" she teased as she sat down.

"No, not much anyway" I teased as I sat down.

"Not much?" he asked as he sat down next to me.

"I'm kidding" I said as I stroked his chest.

"I see" he told me and I rested my head against his shoulder. I felt his arm wrap around my waist and pull me closer.

"There's nothing I can hide from you anyway; you always manage to get it out of me" I muttered to him that made him laugh.

"Same to you" he said before kissing my head and then removing his arm from my waist. I removed my head from his shoulder and opened my bag to get my pencil case and revision booklet from it.

"What are you even doing here?" I asked him.

"Not that I am complaining" I added quickly with a smile.

"I could ask you the same thing" he joked.

"I know that but I asked you first" I joked back.

"Animals Interp revision" he told me as he showed me the booklet.

"Chem revision" as I showed him mine.

"Ouch! You win" he told me laughing.

"Like always" I muttered. I felt him jab me in the side which made me smirk at him. I then opened my booklet and started to read the first list of questions; I quickly scanned over all of the graphs and tables and sighed.

"Why is it always lots of work?" I asked out loud.

"Well if it wasn't it wouldn't be easy" he joked.

"Yeah I guess" I said as I glanced towards Evie and Doug and noticed that they were having their own private conversation. I noticed that Carlos was flicking through his revision booklet and he still had a sad look on his face. When he noticed that I was watching him he smiled at me which made me smile back.

"I best get started then" I sighed and started to look at the first question.

"Sadly" Ben said sadly as he turned to start his own revision.

I finished four questions and I kept throwing glances towards Ben out of the corner of my eye. As I started to figure out the full electron configuration of the Ni2+ ion I felt his hand on my leg.

"We are meant to be revising" I told him not looking up from my booklet.

"We are revising" he told me.

"Really, it would appear that I am revising while you are trying to distract me" I told him and turned to look at him.

"I am revising" he looked at me with a smile on his face.

"It would appear so" I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes at me and squeezed my leg. I returned back to my booklet and answered four more questions; as I started to struggle on question nine I looked up and saw Evie and Doug both talking.

"E?" I asked to which made her turn around to look at me.

"Have you done question nine yet?" I asked as I started to bite the end of my pen.

"Yeah" she answered.

"Can you help me?" I asked cheekily

"Of course, on one condition" she teased.

"Which is?" I asked sighing. This made Ben look up to see what she was about to say.

"No more winding me up today about this morning" she teased.

"Fine" I stated immediately.

"You would give it up that easy?" she asked slowly.

"Yeah" I answered back.

"Ok" she said slowly before looking at what she wrote down for question nine.

"I've put that electrongravity is a measure of the tendency of an atom to attract a bonding pair of electrons" she advised before flicking the pages back to the question she was currently working on.

"Yeah that does kind of sound familiar" I said writing what she had just said down.

"Really?" Ben asked incredulously.

"No" I said slowly which made Ben laugh.

"I'm not the brainiac, Evie is" I told him.

"We all have our own merits M" Evie told me.

"You can say that again" Ben said as he squeezed my leg again.

"You can tell you have been away from me for a few days" I told him.

"How?" he flirted.

"You can't keep your hands to yourself" I flirted back.

"You've never complained about it before" he flirted as he turned to look at me. I heard Evie start to laugh and I lifted my hand up and pointed at her again without looking at her.

"Behave" I warned her.

"Well you can't bring up this morning so..." she teased.

"Yes today" I told her. I then broke my gaze from Ben and turned to look at her cheekily.

"You didn't say anything about mentioning it tomorrow" I teased as I winked at her. I watched as she puffed and pouted at me.

"What are you two like?' I heard Doug laugh.

"Like I said this morning Doug she's like my annoying sister" Evie stated as I stuck my tongue out of her.

"Thing is though Doug, she likes winding me up just as much as I like winding her up" I told him smiling.

"You are both as bad as each other" he laughed. I nodded at him; and then felt Ben wrap his arm around my waist.

"Thing is though Doug they didn't always used to be like this" Carlos joked. I stuck my tongue out at him which made him smirk at me.

I smiled and saw Ben smile back out the corner of my eye as he started to stroke my side. I moved my hand off the table and dropped it down onto his knee; _two can play at this game Ben_ I thought to myself. I turned and looked at him and was greeted by a big grin on his face. I stroked his knee and dragged my nails up and down a couple of times against his kneecap. I felt his arm tighten around my waist and he quickly kissed my cheek.

"My bad girl" he whispered into my ear.

"Always" I told him as I winked at him.

"Hmmmmm" he answered. I dragged my hand down his leg and watched as he reacted to it. I smirked at him.

"Oh is that the time? We best get going" I said suddenly letting go off his leg and turned to look at Evie, Doug and Carlos.

"Oh yeah we best go and find Mr Gregory" Evie said checking her watch. I started to pack my things back into my bag and I felt Ben's gaze on me the whole time.

"I'll see you soon" I told him before quickly kissing him.

"Yeah you will" he told me before quickly kissing me again. I went to get up out of my seat but he pulled me back to him.

"I'll get you back later" he told me quietly.

"Idle threat?" I teased.

"No" he teased as he winked at me and let me go.

"Promises promises Ben" I answered back winking at him as I stood up and threw my bag over my shoulder.

"Love you" he told me.

"Love you too" I told him back and then followed Evie, Doug and Carlos away from him.

"Is it break yet?" I asked Evie who started laughing.

"You girl" she said.

"You would be the same in my position" I stated.

"True" she agreed.

"Oh you four" we heard Mr Deley say which made us turn around.

"Hi sir, we were just looking for you" Doug said.

"Good, can I have your booklets?" he asked happily. We all handed our booklets to him and he collected them into the pile.

"Thank you. I'll see you guys next week" he told us.

"Bye, sir" we said as he walked off.

"Right off to History" I said sadly not wanting to leave Ben.

"Yeah" Doug answered as we started to walk out of the library. We started to walk down the corridor but was stopped by someone calling our names.

"Hi guys" we heard Mrs Appleby say as she walked up to us.

"Hi Miss" we answered back as I adjusted my bag on my shoulder.

"I might as well tell you now rather than wait for class" she advised us that made our faces fall into confusion.

"As you can tell already but as it is mostly revision that we have left to do most classes are going to start to revise in the library from now on" she told us. A smile started to spread on my face as I knew that I could now go back to Ben as I knew he had double Animal Interpretation this morning.

"So here is your revision booklet" she advised as she handed us all a booklet.

"I'll mark you all in so you might as well go back into the library" she told us happily.

"Thanks Miss" we said as we started to walk back into the library.

"So you are getting all day with Ben" Evie teased.

"It would appear so but I'm not going to complain" I said with a smile on my face. I looked to where we were sitting and noticed that Ben was still sitting where I had left him; however he was now talking to Chad, Audrey and Lonnie who were sat on the next table. As I walked up behind Ben I noticed that Chad noticed that I was behind Ben and quickly put one finger to my lips to tell him not to let on. As I walked up to him I quickly threw my arms around his neck.

"What the-!" Ben shouted as he got a shock.

"Shhhh! You'll get us into trouble" I whispered in his ear cutting him off. I watched as he smiled when he realised it was me and then I kissed his cheek.

"Surely you should have known who it was" I joked as I tightened my arms around his neck.

"Yes but that doesn't stop me getting a shock" he laughed.

"Sorry" I muttered.

"You will be" he joked.

"Really?" I laughed.

"Really" he answered slowly.

"Fine" I answered back sarcastically.

"What are you doing back so quickly?" he asked me as he turned to look at me. I then watched as his face broke into a large grin.

"I knew it!" he quickly said.

"Knew what?" I asked as I brought one brow up in confusion.

"You can't resist me Mal" he joked with a goofy grin on his face.

"Darn you got me" I joked before quickly kissing him.

"But if you want me to leave you alone untill later on I can" I teased as I loosened my arms around his neck.

"No!" he told me as he grabbed my arms and pulled me closer to him. I heard Evie laugh and I looked up at her and grinned.

"Fine I'll stay" I told Ben as I looked back down at him.

"Good" he answered looking up at me.

"However" I started.

"However?" he repeated as his face started to drop.

"You need to let me go so I can sit down" I told him. I watched as he smirked at me and let go of my arms.

"Fine" he told me as he watched me sit next to him.

"Fine to you too" I joked back to him as I pulled my pencil case back out of my bag.

This is how we spent the rest of our lesson; we did get quite a lot of revision done with a little bit of distraction every now and again. I was glad that I was getting more time with Ben yes it may be revising but I would take it - any unexpected time with Ben was a bonus.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - Hi guys, thank you for your ongoing patience. It's annoying me that I am not writing these chapters as quickly as I would like. Work is kind of getting in the way but I'm trying my hardest to get it done. Much love RSD xoxox.**

* * *

We left Evie and Doug alone at break, Carlos had bumped into Jay and had went off with him to talk. Jay quickly spoke to Ben about the next Tourney practice that was on Monday afternoon. I smiled and stayed quiet as they were talking about Tourney; even after being in Auradon for nearly three years and I still had no idea what was a scrimmage was. Yes Ben, Jay and Carlos did try to explain but in all fairness the game still went over my head.

Getting back onto the subject of Carlos I hoped that he would be able to speak to Jay about his argument with his mother so hopefully he would feel better about it. I knew one thing though he wasn't going to go back to the Isle, not if I had anything to do with it.

In the meantime me and Ben decided to find somewhere on our own before going to Enchanted Forestry together. We sat down on one of the college fields, so we could speak privately, as most of the day we would be surrounded by other people.

"First things first" he said as he moved closer to me after sitting down. I pulled one of my brows up in confusion which made him smile.

"Something I need to get out of my system" he confirmed and I dropped my brow and smiled back at him. I watched as he laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist. He put two fingers under my chin and lifted my face up so my face was now closer to his.

"I wonder what's going to happen now" I flirted.

"I have no idea" he flirted back. However before he could say or do anything I quickly crushed my lips against his; he reacted to the kiss instantly and I felt his hand capture the right hand side of my face. When we broke apart I smiled at him and started to stare into his eyes.

"And you accused me of not being able to keep my hands off you" he joked.

"Can you blame me?" I flirted.

"Hmmmm probably not" he laughed.

"When did you turn so vain?" I joked.

"I'm not really, just you can't seem to control yourself" he joked back.

"Well neither can you" I teased.

"True" he stated.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked me after we stared at each other in silence for a few seconds.

"Just thinking about the fact that we practically have three days together" I answered back as I smiled at him.

"I know, I don't know how I am going to cope with my Malmal overload" he joked.

"I don't know how I am going to cope with my Benny Bear overload either" I joked back which made him laugh.

"However..." I stated.

"However..." he repeated slowly.

"If it is too much of a problem for you, I could just leave you alone until tomorrow" I teased.

"No!" he stated and then pulled me closer so he could kiss me quickly.

"Ok I'll stay, as long as you think you'll be ok" I joked.

"I think I'll live" he muttered before quickly kissing me again.

"I know that we have spoke over the phone and have been texting each other but I've missed you so much" he told me as he started to stare into my eyes again.

"I know baby, I've missed you too" I said staring back into his eyes.

"So why is tomorrow a surprise?" I asked him which caused him to smile.

"So I can sweep you off your feet?" he answered back happily.

"You think I need sweeping off my feet?" I joked.

"Every once and a while" he said winking at me.

"Ah right" I said stroking his face.

"You are such a hopeless romantic" I told him before kissing him.

"Well I try" he said as he pulled me closer to him.

"It's nice that we have even more time together today" I told him and started to snuggle into his shoulder.

"I know" he said kissing my head.

"What happened this morning with Evie?" he asked me which made me smile into his chest.

"Remember the other day when she walked in on us kissing" I said.

"Yeah" he answered.

"Let's just say the roles were reversed this morning" I laughed looking up at him.

"I see" he said starting to smirk at me.

"It's not a competition Mal" he joked.

"I know it isn't. Don't worry Ben I don't intend for them or anyone to catch us doing anything more than kissing" I joked.

"I should hope so" he laughed back.

"No one gets to see my Benny Bear like that apart from me" I said as I reached up and pulled on his collar and quickly kissed his lips.

"I love it when you get like this" he breathed before kissing my lips again.

"Possessive" he breathed.

"You say that like it is a bad thing" I said pouting.

"It's not, you know I'm yours. It's just such a turn on for you to be like this" he said pulling me closer to him.

"You have missed me quite a lot haven't you?" I asked him.

"Of course, I've thought of nothing else" he told me.

"I can tell" I told him as I started to stroke his face.

"Have you missed me?" he asked.

"Of course" I said quickly which made him smile.

"Good" he said before quickly kissing my lips. I smiled up at him and started to laugh as he pulled a funny face at me, I laughed at him and pulled a funny face back at him.

"Saying that I do know what you mean" I joked after I stopped laughing.

"What do you mean?" he asked me.

"Well you are not possessive that much but when you are it's such a turn on" I admitted which made his eyes darken.

"I can't wait for quarantine time" he told me.

"Me neither" I replied.

"Well it's a two day lockdown" he joked.

"I think I can handle it" I laughed which made him wink at me.

"So..." I started.

"So..." he repeated.

"How exactly are you intending to get me back?" I flirted.

"Like I would tell you that" he teased.

"Not fair" I stated as I brought my face closer to his.

"I have told you in the past Mal, I have never claimed to play fair" he muttered.

"And neither do you. My bad girl always fights dirty" he quickly added.

"I suppose I do" I laughed.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just have to wait then" I said sadly hoping this would prompt him to tell me.

"Yeah you will" he laughed.

"Fine then" I said pouting.

"And anyway you weren't playing fair in the library either" he flirted.

"Like you just said I like to fight dirty" I said winking at him.

"Don't I know it" he said winking back at me before quickly kissing me.

"I love you" he said as he stroked my neck after he pulled out of the kiss.

"I love you too" I replied as I put my hand back on his chest and started to stroke it slowly.

"I'm glad I met you" he said.

"Same" I answered.

"God knows what we would be doing now if we didn't" he thought out loud.

"Well that's not really a hard question" I said sarcastically.

"How?" he asked me.

"Well you would still be king and you probably would be still with Audrey. Me on the other hand would be still on the Isle, causing mayhem, fighting, destroying things and spray painting over the kings stupid slogan posters..." I started but stopped when I noticed that Ben's face had dropped into a blank state.

"Stupid slogans?" he asked slowly.

"Well I thought they were stupid at the time" I said quickly trying to defend myself.

"What exactly did you spray paint over my father's slogans?" he asked me. Uh oh! How much of this was going to upset Ben? Everytime we spoke about me being on the Isle it either upset me or Ben.

"Nothing really" I said slowly as I watched his reaction cautiously.

"Mal" he said seriously.

"You might laugh" I told him.

"I'd still like to know" he told me as he took my hand in his and stroked it slowly.

"I thought I already told you this" I told him.

"You have but I still want to talk about it, if that is ok" he said slowly.

"Why?" I asked.

"I want to know more about your life before you came here. We have discussed it every now and again but I still feel like it is an elephant in the room sometimes" he admitted.

"I see" I stated.

"We don't have to if you don't want to" he said quickly as he picked up upon my reluctance.

"Well I didn't think that we would spend our break together talking about this, but yeah ok" I said.

"I used to draw glasses, a moustache on him and then over the saying I would spray paint a large version of my "Evil lives" sign over it" I told him.

"So if you didn't meet me you probably would be doing that to my posters?" he suggested.

"Probably yeah" I admitted.

"I see" he stated.

"But you obviously would be staring at me in absolute awe" he teased.

"I wouldn't go that far" I teased.

"Oi!" Ben said shoving me.

"Well I wouldn't have known you would I? I would probably just think you are just another stuck up prince" I admitted.

"I see and was that your general opinion of us all here in Auradon?" he asked.

"Yes back then I thought Auradon was filled to the brim of prissy, pink princesses and stuck up princes" I admitted sarcastically. We sat in silence as he digested this.

"Out of curiosity-" Ben started after a while.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Apart from the obvious" he continued.

"Yes?" I repeated.

"What made you think that?" he asked.

"Well apart from the obvious" I started as I smiled at him.

"That stupid tv show didn't help" I advised him.

"TV show?" Ben asked.

"Well on the Isle we only get two TV channels" I explained.

"Yes" he answered.

"Auradon News Network and Auradon Shopping Channel" I confirmed.

"Ok, what was so bad about that?" he asked.

"Well only watching two channels can get boring" I explained.

"And what does that have to do with your opinion of me and all the other stuck up prince and princesses?" he asked sarcastically.

"The Prince of the week feature" I explained.

"I see" he laughed.

"Well you seem well informed you must have watched it weekly" he teased.

"No" I added quickly. Ben picked up on my tone and he started to slowly stroke my hand again and he pulled a confused face.

"I wasn't allowed to watch it" I confirmed.

"Oh" he answered.

"Yeah" I said as I pushed the memory away of one of the very few times that my mother had caught me watching it.

"Anyway you on the other hand would have been deeply in love with Audrey" I said sarcastically as I changed the subject. I could tell that Ben had sensed that I didn't want to continue with what we were just speaking about previously.

"I can't really comment on that" he said as he stroked my hand.

"How?" I asked as I stroked his hand back; I watched as he smiled in reaction to this.

"Well no offence to Audrey but it just didn't feel right. Like it does with you" he said smiling at me. I couldn't help but to smile back at him when he said this. The fact that even after the love spell that I had put on him had worn off he still loved me; I could never get over that fact and it made me love him even more.

"I did care about Audrey and I did love her but I wasn't in love with her" he told me sternly.

"But if you never met me were you just going to settle?" I asked.

"Who knows" he said.

"I would like to think not" he added.

"What about you?" he asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Would you have just settled?" he replied.

"No, I wouldn't have settled" I answered.

"You sound very confident on that" he stated as his brow knitted together.

"I told you before we don't date on the Isle it's more like gang activity. We weren't born to love and cherish. We were born to hate, plot, scheme and destroy" I told him. I gave his hand a squeeze as I knew that he wouldn't like to hear this; I smiled when he squeezed my hand back.

"I don't like that phrase" he stated after a few moments of sitting in silence, which confirmed what was going through my mind.

"What phrase?" I asked him, even though I already knew.

"Gang activity. Especially when it comes to you. I don't want to think of you like that" he said sadly.

"Then don't think of me like that" I advised.

"Ben you know that I was a very different person back then. Stealing, fighting and destroying things was my forte" I said as I pursed my lips together.

"I know that I said it's like gang activity but I can assure you that I had no interest in anything else other than trying to prove myself to my mother" I explained as I let go of his hand. I watched as Ben's face drop as he knew that this would be a hard subject for me to discuss.

"Ben at the time I didn't want anyone like that, so don't worry" I told him as I stroked his face as I tried to reassure him.

"But if I didn't make that proclamation you may have done" he countered.

"Ben you need to stop thinking like this. Maybe in another life I might have been-" I stopped to think of the word.

"Intimate with someone" I finished and I watched as Ben opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off.

"But it wouldn't have been anything like what I have with you" I told him.

"It means more with you" I said as I stroked his face again. He smiled at me and then pulled me closer.

"But there is no reason to think like that as I'm only like that with you" I whispered and it made his smile get bigger.

"I only want to be like that with you" I clarified slowly as I dropped my hand from his face and he took my hand in his again.

"Good as I feel the same" he said happily. He quickly kissed me but he pulled out of it before it could go anywhere.

"I also don't like the thought of you fighting" he said as he started to stroke my hand again.

"Don't worry I can handle myself" I laughed.

"I can imagine that" he said laughing back.

"Yes well I was a force to be reckoned with" I said evilly.

"Now your not" he teased.

"Oi!" I said shoving him.

"Well your not" he said.

"Yeah well you changed that didn't you" I laughed.

"Yes" he laughed back.

"I guess I tamed the dragon" he joked. I pursed my lips together so I wouldn't laugh at him.

"Don't push it" I warned.

"Or else what?" he laughed.

"I just wouldn't push my luck if I were you" I teased as a smile spread across my face.

"I want to see what your going to do" he flirted.

"Hmmmmm" I said trying to think how I could use this situation to my advantage; then it hit me.

"It's not what I'm going to do you need to worry about, it's what I'm not going to do" I told him.

"Eh?" Ben said as he started to look confused. I dropped my hand onto his knee and repeated my earlier actions.

"I'll give you a hint" I said as I started to drag my hand up his leg; I stopped half way up his thigh. I watched as his eyes widened and this made the smirk on my face grow bigger.

"I think you now know what I mean " I said dismissively and removed my hand.

"Mal you are going to be the death of me" he breathed as he pulled me towards him.

"Well I don't want that" I said seriously as I snuggled into his shoulder.

"You know what I mean" he said in my ear.

"I know, I can tease you much as I want" I breathed into his ear as I felt his hand slowly make its way down my back.

"I'll take that as an admission" he muttered.

"Take it as you will" I muttered back.

"We have the rest of our lives together to tease each other chronic" I laughed as I snuggled into his shoulder.

"Yeah we do" he said stroking the bottom of my back.

"Which reminds me" he said which made me pull away from him and look up at him. I pulled one brow up cynically as I couldn't tell by his face whether this was a good thing or not.

"Do you have any plans for this evening?" he asked me.

"Why?" I asked him slowly.

"Do you?" he pressed.

"No, well apart from revision and assignments but I have nearly finished what I need to do" I replied.

"Good" he told me.

"Why?" I asked him again.

"I have a meeting with Cinderella and Prince Charming tonight" he told me.

"Ok" I answered.

"How about after dance class we go back to your dorm and pack a bag..."he started.

"Right..." I answered slowly.

"And you come with me?" he asked me.

"To your meeting?" I asked to which he nodded.

"Won't they mind?" I asked.

"No, they've met you before so it's not like you would be gate crashing" he advised with a smile.

"Well if you don't mind then yes I'll come with you" I said happily.

"So I'm getting a full weekend with you then?" I laughed.

"Yes" he advised happily.

"With that being said" he said quickly which made my eyes narrow in suspicion.

"I'll have to tell you something that might come up in the meeting, something I haven't told you" he told me.

"Right" I replied slowly.

"Between us?" he prompted.

"Between us" I promised.

"I'm having a meeting with the council next Friday" he told me.

"I remember you saying, it sounds serious" I interjected.

"Hmmm, it possibly could be seen as that yes" he answered.

"O...k" I said slowly as I started to wonder where he was going with this.

"Don't worry" he told me with a smile. I started to stroke his hand in reaction to this.

"After college I am making some plans about what I would like to do" he told me and I sat quiet so he could continue.

"I've decided that I want to go on a royal tour" he told me.

"You want to go on a what?" I asked incredulously.

"A royal tour, I have always wanted to travel so I see no better time to do it. That's what the meeting is for; to explain this to the council and discuss the proceedings for it" he advised. I kept staring at him; I always knew that Ben wanted to travel but this would mean that he would be gone for weeks, months even. How was I going to cope being away from him for so long? I knew that this was a royal engagement and if Ben wanted to go I couldn't stop him; I could only be happy and supportive for him.

"Mal?" I heard him say which snapped me out of my daydream.

"Yes?" I answered.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked me as I noticed that he looked worried.

"How long will you be gone for?" I asked ignoring his question.

"About three month" he told me.

"Three month?" I said raising my voice slightly.

"Yeah" he told me.

"How long have you knew about this?" I asked him starting to feel hurt. How could he do this so easily? Did he not realise how hard it was going to be on both of us to be away from each other for that amount of time?

"Monday morning" he told me.

"Is this the thing that you told me you'd explain later?" I asked to which he nodded.

"I don't know why you are getting so upset for?" he stated.

"Upset? I am not upset Ben. I'm annoyed" I snapped at him.

"Why are you annoyed?" he asked me.

"Like you have to ask" I snapped again and I moved away from him. Well I attempted to; when I tried to he tightened his arm around my waist.

"You're not going anywhere" he told me with a smile.

"Please tell me what is going on in your head?" he asked me.

"Ben there are times where we can go weeks without seeing each other; but months really?" I stated. I watched as he opened his mouth but I cut him off.

"I don't know how I would be able to cope being away from you that long" I told him sadly.

"Of course I would do it but that doesn't mean that I would like it" I advised him quickly before he could say anything else.

"I know at times it is hard not seeing each other; but I don't think that it will be much of a problem this time" he told me.

"How it's longer?" I asked sadly.

"No it isn't" he told me laughing.

"How?" I said as I started to get annoyed at the fact that he was laughing at me.

"Because I want you to come with me you silly woman" he told me smiling. My eyes widened and I took a deep breath and all my annoyance of the situation just washed away.

"Come with you?" I repeated.

"Yes, do you really think I could leave you for three month? I struggle with three days" he told me pulling me close to him. I placed my hand on his chest and looked up at him.

"You had me worried there" I stated shoving him.

"I know but I was trying to explain but you cut in" he joked and he started to stroke my face.

"Sorry" I answered.

"It's ok. I can see how it looked when I was trying to explain" he said.

"So no one knows that you are going on this tour yet?" I asked.

"No, well very few people do. That's why I'm having a meeting next Friday afternoon" he advised.

"Who already knows?" I asked.

"Well my parents, Zeus, Hera and Aphrodite" he told me quickly.

"She knows before me?" I asked incredulously.

"Only because I had a meeting with them that was before the meeting next week otherwise she wouldn't have done" he told me.

"Hmmmmm" I stated.

"I know you don't like the fact that she knew before you, but it's nothing to really worry about" he told me.

"I guess not" I told him as I started to stroke his neck that made him smile.

"So keep it to yourself, I'll have to announce it publicly" he told me. I nodded at him; I moved my hand up and stroked his face. I stated into his eyes and smiled up at him, he smiled back and stroked my face again.

"Are people going to like the fact that I am with you though?" I asked uncertainly.

"People know we are a couple so I don't see it being a problem" he said.

"Well I hope that is the case" I replied.

"It will be, don't worry" he said smiling.

"There is something that I need you to bare in mind though" he said.

"Ok" I replied slowly.

"After college finishes we will have all the time in the world to be together, but in the meantime planning the tour will take up a lot of my time" he said.

"So I'll not get to see you very much leading up to it" I said sadly.

"We will still have time together but it will probably be few and far between" he said sadly.

"So it just means that we will have to make best use of the time that we do have together until then" I told him as I dropped my hand to his chest and started stroke his chest. I moved my face closer to his and quickly pushed my lips against his and Ben responded back instantly. We broke apart after a few moments and I was greeted with a big grin.

"Of course" he stated happily as he cupped my face and pulled me back to him. This time the kiss started slow and I felt his tongue sweep across my lip in which made me automatically open my mouth. My hands moved up to his neck and I felt his hand capture the back of my head and whilst the other found the bottom of my back and pulled me closer. We broke away when the need to breathe became apparent and I was greeted by a grin.

"So I take that as a yes then?" he asked happily.

"Just you try and stop me" I told him before quickly kissing his lips once more.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - Hi guys. I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am. Thanks again for your ongoing patience. Much love RSD xoxoxo.**

* * *

The rest of the day went quickly but I didn't really care; I was with Ben. Thankfully he didn't try to distract me as much in Enchanted Forestry as I thought he might have done but I knew that it wasn't going to last for very long. I knew for a fine fact that when we walked into dance class together we would return to teasing and joking around with one another. The day started to go into a blur once more and it wasn't very long before we were following the others down the corridor leading towards the dance studio changing rooms.

"I'll see you soon" he told me as we got to the changing rooms.

"See you soon" I said as I let go of his hand.

"Be quick" I told him which made him smile.

"Of course" he said happily as he opened the door.

"Come on E" I called out to her. I turned around and saw that she was talking to Doug about something.

"Sorry" she said looking at me. I watched as she smiled back at Doug and walked away.

"Sorry to tear you away" I teased.

"Stop it you" she told me as followed me into our changing room.

* * *

"Mal" I heard Carlos say as I walked out of the girls changing room.

"Yeah" I said turning to look at him.

"Can I have a word please?" he asked.

"In private" he quickly added as he noticed that people were walking out behind me.

"Yeah of course" I answered. We walked down the corridor and into the dance studio. We found a corner on our own and I leant against the wall and rested one foot against it.

"So what's up?" I asked him.

"You know what I told you this morning?" he started.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Well I kinda feel bad" he admitted.

"Why?" I asked slowly.

"Well I kind of missed out something" he explained.

"Well Evie did interrupt us to ask us why were were hugging" I advised.

"Are you ok Carlos?" I asked him slowly. I looked up and noticed Ben had walked into the room and that he had noticed where I was and he had started to walk towards me and Carlos. I quickly put both hands out to signal him to stop; he stood still and he started to look confused. I mouthed the words _"I'm talking to Carlos"_ and he looked at Carlos then returned his glance back to me, nodded, turned around and started walking towards Chad and Doug.

"Thanks for that" he said quickly.

"No problem" I said.

"So..." I prompted him.

"Well like I said I had a row with my mother, what I didn't mention is that when things were getting heated Jane walked in" he explained.

"Oh" I stated.

"Yeah oh" he said sadly.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well she came into my dorm when I was telling my mother that Jane had nothing to do with me not wanting to go back. Jane got upset and stormed out" he explained sadly.

"I can see how she is upset, because how it would have looked to her" I advised.

"Well obviously I went after her. But she's still upset" Carlos told me as he looked to the floor and pouted.

"Carlos" I said as I put my hand on his shoulder. I noticed that Jane had walked in and saw me and Carlos talking and she looked down and quickly walked towards Evie and Doug. I saw that Evie noticed that I was stood with Carlos and she started to look confused.

"You need to speak to her Carlos, especially as we are probably going to be working on our couple routines" I advised.

"I know" he said sadly.

"Why not try and speak to her now?" I suggested.

"I want to-" he started.

"But?" I prompted him.

"I don't like seeing her upset but she won't speak to me" he replied as he looked at me.

"Well you need to speak to her" I answered.

"I know" he said as he looked across to her.

"Do you want me to go and speak to her?" I asked.

"No, she'll probably not like the fact that I have told you" he said quickly.

"Well go over there and speak to her" I told him shoving him playfully.

"Carlos you love her, she definitely loves you. Don't let your mother come between you" I told him sternly.

"Thanks Mal" he said.

"What for?" I asked.

"Knocking some sense into me" he answered as he smiled at me.

"Ah right, no bother. That is what I am here for" I told him happily.

"We best get back to the others, we are getting some funny looks" he observed. I glanced over to them and I saw them looking at us; Jane obviously knew what was wrong but the rest just looked confused.

"Yeah" I said and I pushed off the wall and we started to walk towards them.

"Here we go" he said quietly as we walked up to our group.

"You'll be fine" I told him with a smile.

"Jane can I have a word?" Carlos said.

"Erm-" she started and then I noticed that she quickly looked at me as I stood next to Ben.

"Yeah of course" she said and they walked off on their own. I felt Ben's arm wrap around my waist.

"Care to share?" he muttered into my ear as I put my right hand on his chest.

"Later" I told him as I noticed that Mrs Daphne had just walked into the classroom.

"Right class today we are working on our couple routines for your exams. We will discuss the group and singles at a later date" she told us.

"Today just get into your pairs and work on your routines. I will walk around giving feedback" she instructed.

"First of all spread out and start warming up" she said. I felt Ben let go of my waist and we walked into a space on our own. We started stretching and when I bent down and touched my toes I noticed out the corner of my eye that he was watching me. I stood back up straight and smirked at him and walked up to him.

"See anything you like?" I flirted as I playfully shoved him.

"Of course" he said grinning at me. I crossed my arms over my chest and watched as he finished stretching. He then stood in front of me and then took my right hand in his and he put his other hand on my waist.

"It's a good thing you are my boyfriend you now" I laughed as I placed my left hand on his right shoulder.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"If you were anyone else looking at me like that you would have been punched and probably on the floor right now" I joked.

"Oh I see, good thing I'm allowed to look then" he joked.

"The only one" I amended for him.

"Yes!" he immediately said as he pulled me closer to him which made me laugh at him.

"Which reminds me" I stated.

"Right" he said slowly.

"How are you going to make sure the wait was worth it?" I flirted with him as we started to waltz in the space we were in.

"Now that would be telling Mal" he flirted back.

"You are all full of surprises" I teased.

"Of course, I need to keep you on your toes" he laughed.

"I see" I answered.

"As you do that to me" he replied.

"I keep you on your toes?" I asked pulling one brow up.

"Of course" he told me.

"I'll take your word for it" I laughed.

"So I guess I have a lot to wait for over this weekend" I told him as he span me around.

"Yeah you do" he laughed at me. I was about to say something but was cut off by Mrs Daphne speaking.

"Right class I'm going to put some music on so just waltz around the room. I'm coming to see each couple and discuss what type of dance you would like to do for your exam" she instructed before pressing play on the cd player. The familiar waltz music filled the room and me and Ben just continued with what we were doing.

"What type did you want to do?" I asked him looking up at him.

"I don't know. I'm open to ideas" he told me.

"I don't know either but I know it's not the waltz" I told him which made him laugh.

"What about the Argentine Tango?" he suggested.

"Hmmmm, well I can see why you would want to do that one" I flirted with him.

"Why?" he flirted back.

"Well as you said the other day - _do I really need another excuse to have my hands on my girl?_ " I said trying to mimic him.

"Well I thought you wanted something different" he teased.

"I do" I replied.

"Well what do you want to do?" he asked me.

"Something different. So I guess the tango would tick that box, let's do it" I answered.

"It will be a lot of work" he replied.

"Yeah but it gives me more of an excuse to spend time with you" I flirted.

"You girl!" he breathed at me.

"Any excuse to get your hands on me" he flirted.

"Always" I admitted as I pulled him closer. He stepped away from me and span me around once more. As he done this I noticed that Carlos and Jane were now in deep conversation. I hoped that they managed to sort things out; there was no way Carlos should let his mother come between them. I also hoped that he wasn't going to return back to the Isle either.

"What's going on with them two?" Ben muttered to me.

"Erm" I said slowly thinking about how much to tell him. Technically Carlos didn't say not to tell anyone but I knew that I couldn't betray his trust at the moment.

"Can I tell you later?" I asked. I watched as he looked at Jane and Carlos and they weren't that far away from us.

"Yeah" he answered as shook his head.

"It's not like that it's just they might overhear, and I don't want to upset Carlos anymore than he already is" I told him quickly.

"Look at you being nice" he mused.

"I'm always nice" I stated.

"Hmmmm debatable" he joked.

"I'll remember that" I joked back.

"Should I be worried?" he joked.

"Yes" I told him as he spun me around again.

"Ben and Mal" we heard and we stopped when we saw Mrs Daphne stood next to us.

"Hi Miss" we both said as we broke away from each other and stood side by side.

"Nice form on the waltz" she told us with a smile.

"You must have put in plenty of practice" she added happily. Me and Ben quickly threw a glance at each other and smiled; the memory of waltzing around my dorm room with Ben just in his boxers flew to my mind. I think Ben knew what was on my mind as I saw him wink at me.

"Have you gave your couples exam any thought?" she asked us.

"Erm yes" Ben told her.

"What are your thoughts?" she said looking at us both.

"We thought about doing the Argentine Tango" I answered.

"Hmmm" she replied.

"What?" Ben asked.

"Nothing, I could see you both doing that" she said with a smile.

"Can you remember the dance moves off the start of the year?" she asked us.

"Yeah kind of" I told her.

"Good, however as it is your exam you need to make it different. You'll get marks for originality" she advised us.

"Yeah Miss" we answered.

"Do you want to start working on it now?" she told me.

"Yeah" we both said.

"Good. I'll give you feedback later" she said happily and then walked off.

"Right you do actually remember how this starts?" I asked him.

"Yes but remember it has to be different" he told me.

"Yes sir" I joked back to him.

"Hmmmm" he said.

"What?" I asked him.

"Just thinking" he replied.

"About?" I prompted.

"How to start our routine" he answered.

"Oh I see" I answered.

"And other things?" he added as he winked at me.

"I think I know what you are thinking about but get back on topic" I laughed at him.

"Ok well how do you think we should start it?" he asked me.

"Hmmm well doesn't it normally start with you standing behind me a distance away?" I asked him.

"Yeah ok" he said and he quickly span me around. I took a deep breath to steady myself from the shock.

"So I walk up to you" he said as he stood behind me.

"What's next?" he asked me. I turned my head and looked up at him.

"Why do I have to I be the one with all the ideas?" I asked.

"You're the creative one" he laughed.

"Fine, erm do something that you normally do" I suggested.

"Like?" he prompted.

"I don't know; make me look at you?" I suggested.

"I think I can do that" he said with a grin.

"How about this for an idea?" he added next. I looked at him so he would continue.

"I drop to one knee, you walk around me, spin and then sit on my knee" he started.

"Ok" I said trying to picture what he was suggesting.

"Then you drop back and kick one leg up. Don't worry I'll catch you" he ended with a laugh.

"I know you won't drop me" I told him.

"Let's try it" I said as I turned my head forward. I saw his right hand move in front of me and I then felt him lightly stroke my chin as he used his hand to make me look at him. When I turned my face and looked at him I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" he asked.

"I just couldn't take you seriously there" I answered.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know, probably because you are pulling a funny face at me" I told him.

"Sorry" he joked.

"Let's try that again" he told me. I sighed and looked ahead again. We repeated our actions again but this time when I looked up at him I didn't laugh. I watched as he dropped onto one knee and he dragged his fingers down my arm. My eyes widened at the shiver that was going down my back and span around to look at him. I shared a quick glance with him, cupped his face and then stepped away from him. I slowly walked around him and as I did this I dragged my fingers down his neck, across his chest and to his right shoulder. As I did this I had my left arm in the air and when I was at Ben's left hand side I span around and then dropped onto his knee. I felt his right hand on my shoulder and then I quickly dropped and kicked my leg up. Ben quickly brought me back up and grinned at me.

"Like that?" I asked him.

"Like that" he answered with a smile.

"Any ideas on how to proceed?" I asked him.

"I could go to kiss you and then you get up - like you normally do" he teased.

"Yeah we could do that" I teased back. I watched as he went to kiss me and I stepped up and walked around him as I did this he stood up and held one hand out to me. I didn't know where he was going with this but I was just going to go along with it. I placed my hand in his and he span me around twice and then we both dropped down so all of our weight was on one bent leg. I felt Ben's hands capture my waist and I wrapped my right arm around his shoulder. As we rose he pulled me towards him and his gaze burned into mine. We stood looking at each other for a couple of seconds.

"I don't know where that came from but I think we should keep it" I said.

"Yeah definitely" he agreed.

"How about this for the next bit?" I suggested as I slid my hand from his shoulder into his hand whilst the other hand captured his shoulder. I felt Ben's hand drop to my waist as he grinned. I then span half way round and as he done this he stepped with me. I then kicked with my left leg in the space between his legs and then kicked my leg over my right leg. I then swung my leg back and then placed my foot on the floor. I turned my head to the left and our gazes locked again and I felt my breathes quicken as I watched as Ben's face come closer to mine.

"Right class have a ten minute break to regroup" we both heard and then I moved my face away from Ben's. I turned back to Ben and smiled.

"We will pick up where we left off" I muttered.

"Yep" he muttered back.

"Let's go see the others" I told him leading him away.

"I like what we have already came up with" he said.

"Me too however it does have it's problems" I stated.

"Which is?" he asked me. I stopped walking towards the rest of our gang and stepped towards him so only he would hear.

"The fact that it's really hard not to kiss you" I admitted then stepped away from him. I felt him let go of my hand and then he suddenly wrapped both his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Ben!" I shrieked as we started to walk slowly like this.

"It's hard for me as well" he whispered into my ear.

"Nice to know" I told him as I stood next to Jay.

"Nice of you to join us" he joked.

"Sorry" I answered.

"How's your lesson going?" Ben asked moving the subject off us. I turned my head and kissed his head quickly to thank him for this. I felt him squeeze my waist for a couple of seconds in response to this.

"It's going well, but not as well as yours" Evie teased.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked as I started to stroke Ben's hair with my left hand.

"Well we are we struggling to figure out what we want to do but you two just jump straight into it" she laughed.

"Ah right" I answered not really knowing how to comment on that.

"It's not our fault if we know what we want to do" Ben answered.

"I'm sure you will think of something" I suggested.

"Yeah we have a few ideas" she laughed.

"Good" I said as I felt Ben kiss my shoulder.

"Mal can I have a word?" I heard Jane say. My body went involuntarily rigid and I knew Ben picked up on it as he squeezed my waist again.

"Erm yeah" I answered. I put my hands on Ben's arms and he slowly let me go.

"Why does everyone want to speak to you?" he whispered into my ear as he lifted his head from my shoulder.

"I could say the same to you" I said looking at him as he stepped away from me. I watched as Jane stepped away from Carlos; I quickly shared a glance with Carlos and saw that he looked worried. As I turned to follow Jane I smiled at Ben, who now looked confused. I followed Jane into a corner where no one else was stood at. I watched as she turned around and looked at me.

"I know that you know so don't lie to me" she told me. I bit down on my lip and took a deep breath and opened my mouth to speak but she cut me off.

"I just want you to know that I'm not mad that he told you. It's just-" she started but was cut off as tears started to fill her eyes.

"Hey" I said quickly as I pulled her into a hug. _God knows how this was going to look to the others_ I thought to myself.

"Thanks Mal" I heard her say.

"No problem" I answered back. She pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"It's just Carlos means so much to me and hearing him say that I had nothing to do with him not going back made me feel like if he did have to go back I wouldn't be able to stop him" she explained.

"Jane he didn't mean it to sound like that. I'm sure he was just trying to distract his mother's attention onto something else. You know that Carlos loves you; he would never go to live on the Isle and leave you. Do you think me, Evie or Jay would let him?" I answered.

"No I guess not" she answered.

"I think I should have reacted better, I should have gave him the time to explain last night but I didn't" she said sadly.

"If I heard Ben say that I would have reacted the same" I told her sternly.

"No girl likes to think that they don't matter. Carlos knows how it looked and he feels really bad about it" I told her.

"I know he does he told me" she answered.

"Jane I told Carlos something this morning and I want you to listen to it as well" I said sternly as I put one hand on her shoulder.

"Right" she answered.

"Do not let his mother get in between the pair of you. You both deserve to be happy" I told her.

"Thanks Mal" she said again.

"Like I said it is no problem. You know where I am if you need to talk" I said with a smile.

"Same to you" she said as she pulled me into another hug.

"We best get back Carlos will be having puppies" I laughed.

"Yeah" she answered back. We both quickly walked back to our group as I stood next to Ben I noticed that Evie had a confused face and I knew that she would want a full explanation later. I rested my head against Ben's arm which made him wrap his arm around my waist; I quickly winked at her and she nodded and turned her attention back to Lonnie.

"Right class back to work" we heard Mrs Daphne say.

"All work and no play" I heard Ben mutter.

"Whatever you enjoy this type of work " I joked as he lead me back to where we were before.

"Oh that reminds me" he said slowly.

"Yes" I prompting him.

"This morning you said you would make it up to me for leaving me in the lurch" he stated with a grin as we started to stand where we were before.

"Yeah but not in the middle of dance class" I told him.

"I know that. I just wondered how you were intending to do that?" he asked with a smirk as he stood in front of me.

"Yes well you said you were going to make it worth the wait and you didn't tell me earlier" I said smirking at him as I crossed my arms in front of my chest. I watched as he reached over and wrapped his arms around my waist and then pulled me close to him. I untangled my arms and placed both my hands on his hips and looked up at him.

"I asked first" he whispered into my ear.

"So" I said as I winked at him.

"You are keeping plenty of things secret from me today" I teased.

"I suppose I am" he agreed and he span me around quickly so I was now facing away from him.

"Looks like this weekend is going to be a whole lot of fun" he said to me.

"It would look that way" I answered back. As I felt his hand capture my chin and he slowly made me look up at him and I let my gaze get lost in Ben's for a few seconds before he slowly dropped down onto one knee once more. I grinned down at him as we started to practice the part of our routine that we already had put together. We managed to get a little bit more of our routine done as we teased, flirted and winded each other up - just like always.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N - Hi guys, I hope you are enjoying the story. I know that I am repeating myself in these little author notes but what can you do? Much love RSD xoxoxo**

* * *

As I entered my dorm with Ben and Evie a smile spread across my face. I was about to start my full weekend with Ben and I wouldn't hide the fact that this made me very happy.

"Right Mr-Everything-Needs-To-Be-A-Secret" I said sarcastically as I turned to look at him.

"Yes?" he asked as a grin started to spread on his face.

"Can I have a hint to what I might need for this date?" I asked him.

"Erm" he said slowly which made me roll my eyes at him.

"I would bring something to keep you warm. Just in case you get cold" he advised.

"Just in case I get cold?" I repeated slowly.

"Yeah" he said with a smile on his face.

"Jeez! Ben where on earth are you taking me?" I asked as I let go of his hand.

"Well that would ruin the surprise" he joked which made me roll my eyes at him again.

"Fine I'll just pack my bag now" I told him as I started to pull my suitcase out from underneath my bed as I knew I would need a lot more as I was now spending the full weekend with Ben. This thought made a grin spread across my face again and I was glad that I had my back to Ben and Evie as I knew that this would result in them teasing me. I started to pull clothes out and throw them into my suitcase.

"I love the face she pulls when she's concentrating" I heard Ben say as he sat down on my bed; this made me look up at him and smile at him.

"Nice to know my boyfriend stalks me enough to know the faces that I pull" I said as I continued with what I was doing.

"I think I know you well enough to know that" he laughed.

"Good" I answered and looked up and smirked at him.

"I'm guessing I may need this" I stated pulling my winter coat out.

"Maybe" he said.

"Ok" I said slowly as I threw it down on my bed.

"Mal?" he said slowly as I just threw one onesie next to the other one in my suitcase.

"You also might need clothes for the summer as well" he told me.

"You love winding me up!" I snapped at him and I started to throw t-shirts and jeans into the case as well.

"Of course, it's one of the many perks of having a girlfriend" he laughed. I heard Evie laugh as well and I couldn't help but turn around and smirk at her.

"I don't think I need to ask about what other perks there are" I muttered which made him laugh. I stood up quickly and looked up at him.

"Maybe I'll ask later" I teased and then turned around and looked at Evie.

"You sure you are going to be ok Evie?" I asked her.

"Of course. I'm going to see Doug for most of it; and anyway like I could be blamed for making you miss out on time with Ben" she told me with a smile.

"Good, thanks" was all I could respond as I turned around out the corner of my eye I saw Ben smirking.

"Well with that being said I am going to get the rest of my things" I said and signalled to the bathroom and quickly left the room. As I gathered my things together I heard Evie and Ben talking but I couldn't hear what they were saying. As I walked back into the room I heard Evie say:

"I'm sure she'll like it"

"Don't let me stop you from talking" I joked.

"No we were finished with the conversation" Evie said giggling.

"O...k" I said slowly as I walked up to my bed and threw things into my bag, slid my winter coat over it and then closed my case.

"So how can Evie know and I can't?" I asked as I looked at him. He had a grin on his face and he was watching me attentively.

"Like I have just said it would ruin the surprise" he told me with a smirk.

"Spoilsport" I told him and I quickly stuck my tongue out at him. Before he could do anything I moved away from him and walked up to my bed stand and quickly unplugged my phone charger. I then walked up to my desk and grabbed my revision booklets, notepad and pencils and I quickly put them all back in my college bag.

"Moving in?" he joked as he watched me close my bag.

"Well I'm with you all weekend Ben" I joked back.

"I know but revision really?" he asked incredulously.

"Well you might be busy in the morning; so I need something to do" I advised.

"Yes I will be busy but I don't see you revising" he teased.

"You would really distract me from revising?" I asked him.

"Who are you and what have you done to Mal?" he stated seriously before laughing.

"What do you mean?" I asked him as I pulled my suitcase off my bed and placed it on the floor.

"When did you turn into a nerd?" he asked me as he stood up.

"I'm not normally but our exams are getting closer" I told him sadly.

"I know but soon enough they'll be over" he told me as he walked up to me. I went to pick my suitcase up but he got there before me.

"Is there any point of telling you not to?" I asked him as looked up at him as I threw my college bag over my shoulder before he could get hold of it.

"No" he told me and quickly kissed me.

"Mal" I heard Evie say.

"Yes Evie" I said as I turned to look at her.

"Before you go" she started.

"Right" I said slowly. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Ben also had a confused face.

"Care to share what was going on today?" she asked.

"What was going on?" I asked slowly as I looked at Ben. Ben pulled another confused face at me and I could tell that he was doing the same as me; thinking about anything that may have happened.

"With Carlos" Evie prompted.

"Oh that" I said relieved.

"Oh yeah" Ben said smiling at me.

"Promise not to let on you know though, even though he knows I will probably tell you both" I said to the both of them.

"Promise" Ben said.

"Promise" Evie said.

"Carlos had a row with his mother last night" I started.

"Why?" Ben asked.

"Because she wants him to go back to the Isle once college is over" I said quickly.

"WHAT!" both Ben and Evie said together.

"It's ok he's not going to go but it upset Carlos and Jane" I told them.

"How did it upset Jane?" Evie asked.

"Because in the middle of the row Jane walked in to hear Carlos say "it has nothing to do with Jane" I advised.

"So Jane felt as if she didn't matter" Evie concluded.

"Yeah even though it was taken out of context. Carlos just didn't want his mother to think Jane was keeping him here" I said.

"But he is" Ben interjected.

"I know that but no girl wants to hear her boyfriend say that; even if it is in context or not" I told him.

"I would never say that" he said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Good" I said back as I wrapped my arm around his waist.

"That's what you were talking about in Chemistry" Evie said as she realised.

"Yeah, but try not to let on for now. Both Carlos and Jane were very upset about it" I told her.

"I won't" Ben said.

"Me neither" Evie promised.

"Of course Carlos said that he's not going to go back but he's obviously still upset by it all. Especially as it upset Jane as well" I added.

"Poor Carlos" Evie said.

"Yeah, we will have to keep an eye on him" Ben concluded.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"Anyway let's go" he told me as he released my waist and took my hand in his.

"Enjoy your weekend M" Evie told me happily.

"You too; say hi to Doug from me" I answered back.

"Yeah I'll do that. I'll look forward to having a catch up on Sunday night" she told me excitedly.

"Sames" I replied as I walked through the doorway. I looked up and smiled at Ben.

"See you later Evie" Ben said happily.

"See you later Ben" Evie replied.

"Not long and then it will be quarantine lockdown" he joked as I closed the door on Evie.

"I know and I for one can't wait" I replied back happily as I let him lead me down the corridor.

* * *

As I sat in the limousine that had come to collect me and Ben I felt my stomach start to flutter; even more so when I heard the sound of the door close and saw Ben grin at me.

"I finally have you all to myself" he flirted.

"I know it's been a long time coming" I flirted back.

"First things first" I started. I watched as he started to stare into my eyes and I couldn't help but get lost in his green, calming eyes.

"There is something that I need to do" I muttered as I tried to make sure that I didn't lose concentration.

"Is there?" I said as I watched his face drop into confusion.

"Yeah" I answered as I moved my face closer to his and I cupped the left hand side of his face. I quickly pushed my lips against his and smiled against his lips as I felt Ben respond to it instantly. It was slow and full of passion, our heads moved slowly in sync with each other. We broke apart from each other for a split second to take a breath and then we crushed our lips together again. I slid my other hand down his chest, onto his stomach and then slowly undone his blazer. I then slid my hand onto his waist and started to trace circular patterns. I smiled against his lips again as I felt him move in reaction to it.

"That is part one of me making it up to you" I breathed at him as I pulled away.

"Part one?" he asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

"I look forward to see what else you have planned" he said winking at me. He brushed his nose against mine and kissed my lips. The kiss was slow just like the last and we started to move our heads slowly together to deepen the kiss. When the need to breath came we broke apart for a couple of seconds before our lips crushed together again. I moved my hands up into his hair and I felt his arm tighten around my waist as his other hand found my neck keeping me pressed against the seat. When we broke apart for the second time Ben grinned at me as our gazes still burnt into one another.

"Spoilers" I breathed at him.

"Hmmmm I love it when you get like this" he told me as his voice turned husky.

"I know you do" I whispered back.

"We are nearly there" I observed as I looked out of the window and noticed the familiar surroundings out of the window.

"Yeah" he sadly said as he released my waist. I moved away from him and quickly smoothed my hair down. After I done this I put my hand in his and gave it a light squeeze.

"I love you" I told him.

"I love you too" he answered back happily.

"Good" I said and I gave his hand another squeeze to which he squeezed my hand back. The limousine stopped and we waited for the door to open, it opened on my side and as I span around to get up I let go of Ben's hand.

"Good evening Mal" I heard Chip say as he held his hand out to help me get out of the limousine.

"Good evening Chip how are you?" I asked him happily as I stepped out of the limousine.

"I am fine thank you and yourself?" I replied.

"I'm good thank you" he said as he let go of my hand as I was now stood up right. I moved out of the way as I could hear Ben shift his weight and followed me out of the car. I felt his hand return to mine and I heard the door close.

"Good evening m' lord" Chip said bowing to Ben.

"Good evening Chip. I hope you are well" Ben said.

"I am sir thank you for asking" Chip replied happily.

"Good, do you know where my parents are?" I heard Ben ask Chip.

"I think they are in the library" Chip advised.

"Like always, thank you" Ben answered and started to lead me away from Chip. _Here we go_ I thought to myself - _Here's the start of my weekend with Ben_.

* * *

"Hi father" I heard Ben say as he led me into the library. As I looked around the library I noticed that Adam and Belle were both sitting on a couch, well I say sitting Adam was sitting up and Belle was lying down resting herself against him.

"Hi you two" Adam said as he closed his book.

"Hi Mother" Ben added when he saw his mother look up from her book.

"Hi Ben" she started.

"Hi Mal" she added as she turned to me.

"Hi" both me and Ben said at the same time. We both looked at each other and then started to laugh.

"Well that was strange" I joked.

"Yeah" Ben agreed.

"So I take it Mal is joining us this evening" Belle asked as she closed her book.

"Erm yeah if that is ok" I said uncertainly.

"Of course it is, it's always nice to see you" Belle said standing up and walking up to me. She pulled me into a quick hug and smiled at me when she pulled away.

"Same to you" I replied.

"Any further ideas on... erm what we were discussing earlier?" I heard Adam say to Ben.

"It's ok, she knows" Ben advised. I watched as Adam looked at me and smiled.

"Well that will make it easier to talk about" he laughed.

"Yes it will" Ben agreed.

"And yes I did but we can talk about it later" Ben said.

"Ok" Adam replied.

"Well I guess we will see you later. I want to spend some time with Mal before the meeting" Ben said happily. I smiled up at him and then turned to look at his parents.

"See you both soon" Adam replied.

"See you both later" Belle said to the both of us.

"Bye" both me and Ben said together. This made me laugh again and I let him led me from the room and away from his parents.

* * *

When I walked into Ben's room I noticed that both my bags were now next to Ben's bed so I could only assume that Chip brought them up for me. I made a mental note to thank him later when I saw him.

"What time does your meeting start?" I asked as I sat on his bed.

"Not until seven" he told me. I quickly glanced at his bedside clock and it was half four.

"Brilliant!" I said happily.

"Why?" he asked me as he sat next to me.

"Well I'm tired so I wanted to have a lie down" I told him.

"A lie down" he repeated slowly.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Right" he said quickly.

"What?" I asked.

"We have waited to see each other all week and as soon as we are on our own you want to go to sleep" he joked.

"I think you are confused Ben" I told him.

"How?" he asked sounding confused.

"Even though I am tired and could probably do with some sleep I never actually said anything about going to sleep" I said smirking at him. I watched as he digested this and then he quickly wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me quickly.

"You tease" he told me as cupped my face.

"Always" I stated before quickly pecking his lips. I kicked my shoes off and pulled my jacket off; I took my phone out of my pocket and then flung my jacket over the back of the couch next to his bed.

"If you don't mind I'm going to lie down. Just so I can a bit more comfortable" I told him.

"Fair enough" he answered. I pulled myself onto the bed and rested myself onto one of his pillows. He watched me for a couple of seconds and then stood up; I watched as he kicked his shoes off and removed his phone from his blazer and then mimicked me and threw his blazer over the couch next to mine. I reached over and put my phone onto his bedside cabinet. I felt the bed move as he climbed onto the bed and when I turned around he was lying down next to me. A smirk spread across my face as I turned around to look at him. I watched as he propped himself up on his right elbow and looked down at me.

"Enjoying the view?" I asked him.

"I always do" he replied.

"Hmmm" I replied as I stroked his face with my right hand.

"Hmmm" he mimicked me as he put his left hand on my waist. I rolled onto my side and moved closer to him.

"Want to be closer to me?" he flirted.

"Of course" I flirted.

"Well I guess it is time?" I teased.

"For?" he prompted.

"Part two" I told him which made him smile. He gripped my waist and pulled it taught to his so I couldn't move. I moved my face and pulled him closer to me and kissed him abruptly. The kiss slowed down and our face started to move slowly against each other. My hands found the back of his neck and pulled him closer to me. Again we broke apart for a second to take a deep breath before crushing our lips together again. We broke apart after a while breathless and I looked up at him.

"I like where this is going" he told me in a husky tone.

"Well don't forget you have to show me how you are going to make the worth it as well" I flirted.

"That is what the whole weekend is for my dear" he flirted back.

"Promises promises" I whispered.

"I can't wait for tomorrow" he whispered as he brushed his nose against mine.

"Neither can I" I whispered back.

"Ben?" I whispered.

"Yes" he whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" I laughed.

"I have no idea" he laughed back and he quickly kissed my forehead. I looked into his eyes and felt his hand start to stroke my side which made a smile spread across my face.

"Ben?" I said slowly.

"Mal?" he asked in the same tone.

"Come here" I told him and pulled him closer to me. I watched as he grinned and crushed his lips against mine. We kissed quickly and I felt his left hand move to my side. We kissed quickly for a few seconds and then I pulled away and Ben looked down at me.

"Missed me?" he teased.

"Yes" I said and I quickly moved my hands around his neck and pulled him to me again however this time I lay down on the bed and pulled him on top of me. Our lips broke away for a second and Ben smiled at me before he quickly kissed me again. I felt him shift his weight on the bed and without breaking our kiss be climbed on top of me. When he did finally break the kiss he grinned down at me again.

"I've missed you too" he told me with a smile.

"Good" I told him and tightened my arms around his neck.

"You just wanted to get me into bed?" he joked as he shifted his weight a little bit.

"I don't see you complaining" I joked back.

"I'd never complain about getting into bed with you" he growled at me.

"Neither would I?" I growled back as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"You can definitely tell we have had days apart" he laughed.

"I know imagine what we are going to be like when we don't see each other for weeks" I joked.

"I know god help me!" he joked.

"Why God help you - why not me?" I laughed.

"I know what you can get like" he teased.

"Same to you; and if I can recall I don't remember you ever complaining at any time when I'm all over you" I told him with a smirk.

"Neither do you" he accused.

"Like I ever would" I teased as I started to stroke the top of his back. I watched as Ben started to stare down at me and then he laughed breathlessly.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing, I'm just glad that I have you that's all" he told me slowly with a smile.

"What are you like?" I laughed shaking my head.

"I'm glad to have you as well, I have a lot to thank you for" I told him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes" I answered as I nodded at him.

"Like what?" he asked smiling down at me.

"Well let's face it if you didn't make that proclamation for me to come here I would be a completely different person right now. One thing I know for definite is that I wouldn't have learnt how to love; that is all you" I told him as I removed my left hand from his back and stroked his face.

"You have made me a better person, another reason why I love you" I added as I watched his smile get bigger.

"I can't take all of the credit you did some of the work as well" he said winking at me.

"Erm thanks" I said slowly as I didn't really know how to respond to what he had just said.

"You have changed me as well" he told me as he brushed his nose against mine.

"How?" I asked him.

'You make me stronger, happier and I see the world differently because of you" he answered.

"I know you may not be able to see the changes as you can with yourself. But please be assured I have changed as well; maybe not as much as you but I still have changed" he told me slowly. I couldn't help but smile at him saying this.

"Nice to know I have had the right effect on you" I said laughing as I returned my hand back to his neck.

"You have" he agreed.

"FYI if I made that proclamation now rather than back then; I would still fall in love with you" he said.

"Someone sounds confident" I joked as I stroked his neck.

"Of course you are the love of my life Malmal. I was always going to find you" he told me before quickly pecking my lips.

"Before you I never thought that I would ever hear myself saying these words but you are the love of my life as well Benny Bear" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him slowly.

"It's always been you" I breathed at him.

"It's always been you" he repeated and pulled my hips closer to him with made me tighten my legs around his waist.

"I will always love you" he told me.

"I will always love you too" I told him with a smile.

"Mine" he stated before quickly kissing me.

"Mine" I repeated before pulling him closer to kiss him again. We smiled at each other before quickly kissing each other once more.

"Plenty of time for a cuddle?" he suggested.

"Yes" I said as I untangled my legs from his waist. I watched as he moved down and then rested his head against my chest.

"I love cuddle time" he said into my chest.

"Same" I agreed.

"Well I like any time with you, but cuddle time is right up there" he laughed.

"Yep" I agreed again suddenly feeling tired snuggling into him.

"I'm so glad that we have the full weekend together" he told me happily.

"Yeah this totally beats FaceTime, ringing and texting" I said laughing.

"It sometimes feels like we are in a long distance relationship and I hate it when I can't see you" he told me sadly.

"I know but like we have already said today college will soon be over and it should get easier" I said happily as I kissed his head.

"Hope so" he muttered into my chest.

"Of course it will" I told him.

I looked down and kissed his head again. I felt his arm tighten around my waist and I snuggled into his hair. I felt him slowly start to stoke my side and we lay in silence like this for a while. I don't know how much longer we lay like this but I felt my eyelids drift and I slowly closed my eyes. The last thought that I remember thinking was I wasn't going to hear the end of this from Ben as I slipped into a peaceful slumber.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N - Hey guys, I've decided that as I have wrote twelve chapters in a block I'm going to post the first five first and then sort the others out later. Just thought it would break it up a little bit and it also means that you are not kept waiting as long. Sorry for the wait. Much love RSD xoxoxo.**

* * *

"I can't believe you fell asleep on me" Ben repeated again as we got ready for the meeting.

"I said I was sorry" I told him as I rolled my eyes again at him as I brushed my hair.

"I'm definitely going to start getting a complex" he joked as he stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist as he watched my face in the mirror.

"Sorry about that" I joked. I stopped brushing my hair and watched as he moved my hair from my left shoulder and kissed my collarbone. I involuntarily took a deep breath and watched as he looked up and grinned as he watched me react to him doing this.

"I think I maybe able to forgive you" he joked.

"Good, because I don't know where that would leave us if you couldn't" I said sarcastically as I watched his face in the mirror.

"And you admitted fell asleep on me as well. So how do you know I fell asleep on you first?" I accused.

"You keep doing it I don't" he told me seriously.

"Whatever" I joked as I turned my face and kissed his cheek.

"Also I've had a very tiring day" I added joking with him.

"I see I'm tiring you out am I?" he teased.

"All the time. I'll need at least a week to recover" I teased as I kissed his cheek again before turning to look at him in the mirror again.

"At least I know why we have time apart" he teased. We started at each other in the mirror for a few seconds; I bit down on my lip as I took in what he had just said. I know he was only joking but it didn't feel right to joke about us being apart after what Ben said earlier. So I shrugged away from him and watched as he looked confused but released his arms around me. I span around in his arms and placed both my hands on his chest.

"I would normally joke back but this time I don't want to" I told him as I looked into his eyes.

"Why?" he muttered as he tightened his arms around my waist again.

"It doesn't feel right to joke about needing time away from you after what we were talking about earlier" I replied as I looked down and stroked his chest slowly.

"I see" he answered which made me look up at him.

"Being apart is hard on us. I don't know when I will get to spend any proper time with you after this" I said as I slowly moved my hands from his chest to around his neck.

"I'll try and make it easier for you" he promised as he brushed his nose against mine.

"Same" I answered before quickly kissing him.

"We will just need to make the most of our time we do have together" he said.

"But I hope you know that after college and this tour you'll not be able to get rid of me" he added as he started to smile.

"Don't tease me" I said happily as I smiled back.

"I just hope you don't get sick of me" I teased.

"Never!" he immediately said and pulled me closer to him. I smiled up at him and pushed down on my tip toes and quickly kissed him.

"How could I ever get sick of you?" he laughed as he put both of his hands on my bum and pulled me back to him.

"I don't kn-" I started but was cut off by him kissing me.

"That was rude" I joked after he pulled away.

"I know sorry" he joked.

"Behave you're not sorry" I told him as I tried to be serious with him.

"No I'm not" he admitted as he squeezed my bum.

"Ben!" I shrieked which made him laugh.

"Sorry I can't help it" he flirted.

"Hmmmm" I said as I started to drag my hands down his back.

"I'll let you off however just because of one thing" I flirted as my hands were on his lower back.

"Which is?" he flirted back.

"I can't help it myself either" I flirted as I winked at him and my hands found his bum and I slowly squeezed it. I watched as his eyes darkened and he quickly pulled me into a kiss. Our faces moved slowly against each other and after a few moments I pulled away.

"What?" he asked.

"We have a meeting to go to" I answered.

"Urgh!" he whined.

"We will pick up where we left off later on" I promised with a smirk.

"As you wish" he flirted as he slowly released me.

"It's not what I wish but it is something you need to do" I told him as I playfully slapped his arm as I walked out of the bathroom.

"And you are coming as well" he stated as he followed me.

"Yes because you couldn't wait until tomorrow to see me" I flirted.

"Not my fault I couldn't wait to see my beautiful girlfriend" he flirted.

"Hmmmm I suppose I should let you off for that" I flirted as I winked at him.

"Good" he replied as he walked up to me and quickly kissed me.

"Best get going then" he said sarcastically as he put his hand in mine.

"Let's" I answered as he smiled down at me. He then led me from his bedroom; I looked forward to this meeting. As stupid as it sounded but I liked spending time with Ben when he was doing things like this; it was nice seeing Ben doing his job. This of course made me love him even more; Ben was such a confident, reassuring and patient King and he had everyone's respect and devotion. However there was no one else in this kingdom that was more devoted to him than me and I hoped Ben knew this. As I closed Ben's bedroom door I shook my head and smiled to myself - of course he did.

* * *

"Hello King Ben and Mal" I heard Prince Charming say as we entered the room.

"Hello Prince Charming and Cinderella" Ben answered. I watched as Prince Charming bowed to Ben and captured my hand and kissed it.

"Hello Prince Charming" I said as I curtsied to him. He quickly let go of my hand and bowed to me.

"How are you?" he asked me as I rose out of the curtsy.

"I'm fine, thank you and yourself?" I asked him as Ben greeted Cinderella.

"I'm fine thank you" he answered as he stepped to the side.

"Hello Cinderella" I said as I curtsied to her.

"Hello Mal" she said as she curtsied to me. I smiled to myself as we both rose out of the curtsy; I still don't know why Prince Charming and Cinderella do this as I don't hold any title. Ben assures me that they both do it as they see me as their equal and they respect me; this makes me happy but it doesn't stop me getting embarrassed when they do it.

"How are you?" I asked her.

"I'm fine, thank you and yourself?" she asked me happily.

"I'm fine thank you" I answered back as she led me towards the table. I saw Ben watch me out the corner of my eye and I smiled.

"It feels like we haven't seen each other for ages" Cinderella said happily as she sat down and I sat down next to her.

"I know it has been far too long. What have you been up to?" I asked her as I saw Ben talking to Chad who turned around to look at me and he waved at me.

"Oh you know the usual" she giggled as I waved at Chad.

"Yeah" I answered back not knowing how to answer that as Belle sat next to Cinderella.

"It's nice to have more girls at these meetings, sometimes I'm outnumbered" Belle joked as she looked over to Adam, Ben, Chad and Prince Charming.

"Tell me about it" Cinderella stated seriously before breaking out laughing.

"Glad to help" I joked as I slapped the top of my legs. I saw that Ben was engrossed in a conversation with Chad but knew that he would come and sit next to me soon enough. I didn't struggle as much now as I used to but at times I still panicked inside my head as I knew it was important that I didn't upset anyone. I didn't want to embarrass Ben and I wanted to show them that even given my past I wasn't going to be anything that I had been expected of me at one point.

"How is college going?" Cinderella asked me.

"It's kind of stressful at the moment if I'm honest. It's just that time of year when everything needs to be handed in and exams are going to start soon" I explained slowly.

"I'm sure you'll be fine" Belle said trying to reassure me.

"I hope so" I answered back with a small smile.

"Well it's nice to know that someone is taking their exams seriously" Cinderella answered sternly as she looked over to her son.

"Chad does take it seriously" I replied trying to defend him.

"Yes but he could do more, instead of messing about with his phone and going out all of the time" she answered. I opened my mouth but in all honesty I didn't really know how to respond to this. How on earth could I comment on that? It sounded like Chad and his mother had been arguing over this.

"Well it won't be long and then the college year will be over, where has the time gone?" Belle asked quickly obviously trying to change the subject. I shared a quick glance with Belle and we quickly turned away.

"What are we talking about?" I heard Ben ask as he pulled the chair out next to me and sat down.

"College" I answered smugly as he reached over and took my hand in his.

"Really?" he asked incredulously.

"What?" Cinderella asked as her face dropped into confusion because of the tone that Ben had just used.

"Mal has never been a nerd as long as I have known her, but lately I don't know what has gotten into her" he joked before winking at me.

"Behave" I told him sternly as I playfully shoved him.

"There is nothing wrong with that" his mother told him sternly.

"You should take an example from Mal" his mother warned him.

"I do, she's my revision buddy" he told her slowly. I had to resist the urge to pull a confused face and then smiled and I thought I wound wind him up a little bit.

"Yeah that's true. That's what we are doing tomorrow morning" I answered.

"Really?" he asked me as he tried to keep the tone of surprise out of his voice.

"Really, well that is what I am doing" I said seriously.

"I just forgot to mention that you were joining me" I added and turned my head to wink at him so his parents couldn't see.

"I best listen to you then" he laughed as he slowly stroked my hand.

"Yes you best" I warned him and started to laugh.

"Nice to know someone has got him in line" his father said laughing as he sat in front of me.

"She always does" Ben muttered which made me knock my knee against his. I turned my head to look at him and put my lips to his ear.

"Time and place baby" I whispered. As I pulled away he nodded and quickly kissed my cheek.

"What are your plans for the weekend?" Prince Charming asked as he sat down next to Chad.

"Yes Ben what are our plans for the weekend? After our revison revison in the morning that is" I asked him sarcastically.

"On the morning I'm revising with Mal" Ben started as he smiled at me.

"After dinner I've got some things I need to do but around four I'm taking Mal on a date. That's why she's being sarcastic as I haven't told her what we are doing yet" he explained as Mrs Potts and Chip walked into the room carrying our starters.

"I see" Prince Charming said laughing.

"Mal if Ben is trying to surprise you I would let him. It's how we men romance women" he told me.

"Really?" Cinderella laughed.

"Yes really my beautiful wife" he answered back slowly. I watched as he blew her a kiss and she giggled as she pretended to catch it.

"Get a room" Chad told his parents sarcastically.

"Chad!" his father warned him before winking at Cinderella.

"I'll bare that in mind" I said as Mrs Potts placed my chicken and leek soup in front of me.

"Thank you" I said to her.

"You're welcome dear" she answered with a smile. I let go of Ben's hand and picked up my spoon and started to eat it.

The rest of the night was pleasant and I was glad that Ben had asked me to go with him; I had enjoyed it and it gave me extra time with Ben. However it made a thought go through my mind; that meetings and dinner parties like tonight was what I had to expect for the rest of my life. After a little bit of thought on this an afterthought flew through my mind - like I cared. I would be with Ben and that is all that would matter.

* * *

"Well that was a good meeting" Ben said as he led me out onto the balcony of his bedroom after Cinderella, Prince Charming and Chad had left.

"Yes it was, thanks for asking me to come with you" I said as I stood in front of him.

"Anytime, mixing royal commitments and extra time with you is a bonus" he laughed as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I slid my arms around his neck and stepped closer to him.

"I agree" I said smiling.

"At least I know what to expect" I joked.

"To expect?" he asked.

"Ben keep up" I joked.

"Right?" he said slowly.

"It was just at the start of this week you were asking me what my 'long term plans' were" I replied sarcastically. As I said the words 'long term plans' I removed my hands from around his neck to signify speech marks in the air before returning my arms back around his neck.

"Nice to know you have given it some thought" he joked.

"Of course, and if you must know it has you in all of it" I stated.

"Good because I'm not letting you go" he answered as he tightened his arms around my waist.

"Like I would want to go anywhere" I teased.

"Mine" he muttered before pecking my lips.

"Mine" I said before pulling him towards me for another quick kiss.

"It's nice to know that you can add Cinderellasberg and Charmington onto the list with Olympus" I said happily changing the subject.

"Yeah things are starting to knit together" Ben advised.

"What would happen if someone says no" I joked.

"Well I don't think they can but I wouldn't force it if I sensed any apprehension" he stated.

"Look at you being a fair King" I teased as I brushed my nose against his.

"That's the aim" he teased as he cupped my face with his right hand.

"Well you have always been fair to me" I replied happily.

"Nice to know" he said as he pulled me closer to him. I rested my head against his shoulder and snuggled into him; I felt him rest his head against mine as he started to slowly stroke my back.

"I love getting hugs from you" he told me.

"Just hugs?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well no but like I said earlier. I love cuddle time" he muttered into my ear.

"Nice to know" I stated trying to mimic him. I heard him laugh and he moved his face to the side and kissed my cheek. I smiled and I moved my face slightly to the right and kissed his cheek.

"I'm so glad we have this weekend together" I said happily as I put my hand on his chest and started to stroke it.

"Same" he answered happily.

"Do we really need to revise tomorrow morning?" he whined.

"Well if we have time yes" I answered back.

"Why have you suddenly turned into a nerd?" he joked.

"Real answer or joke answer?" I said into his shoulder.

"Real answer?" he said slowly.

"I want a good grade and I want to prove myself" I answered.

"Prove yourself?" he asked.

"That I am nothing like my mother and that I am my own person" I replied into his chest.

"Mal-" he started slowly.

"Let me guess I'm nothing like my mother and I don't need to prove myself" I said cutting him off.

"Yes, because that is true" he said stroking the top of my back.

"I still want a good grade, especially with the life that we are planning to live" I answered.

"What do you mean? he asked.

"Well like someone told me before I don't want people to think that I am taking this as an easy ride, I want them to respect me for me, not just because I am Queen" I answered in a tone that was trying to mimic Ben's.

"They will respect you" he stated trying to reassure me.

"Yes but I still want to be the best that I can be" I said slowly.

"Surely you want that for me?" I asked as I pulled away and looked up at him.

"Of course, if you're happy then I am happy" he answered and then he yawned.

"Let's get you to bed, you are obviously tried" I joked.

"Anything to get me into bed" he teased.

"No you are obviously tried" I stated trying to be serious.

"You sound serious" he noted.

"That is because I am" I said.

"I best listen to you then" he said smiling at me.

"Yes you best" I laughed and stepped away from him and placed my hand in his. He gave it a reassuring squeeze and then started to lead me back into his bedroom.

"I'm quite tired myself so I'll be glad to go to bed" I said yawning as well.

"I am really starting to worry" he joked as he sat down on the bed. He let go of my hand and then wrapped his arms around my waist.

"We are still spending time together Ben" I teased as I put both hands on his shoulders.

"I know but what would you think if I started to turn into a nerd when I was spending time with you?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Well I would probably ask you 'who are you and what have you done with Ben?" I laughed.

"But even though I know that you are really taking things seriously Ben, you don't need to try as hard as me. You kind of had a head start" I replied.

"Yes but you have caught up" he answered as he released his right arm from around my waist and cupped the left hand side of my face.

"I know this means a great deal to you" he said slowly before quickly kissing me.

"And anyway college ends soon so it's not as if I am turning into a nerd forever" I teased.

"I know" he muttered as he started to stare into my eyes.

"Then we get quality time" I said happily.

"Yep" he answered as he stroked my bottom lip.

"Ben?" I said as I started to stroke his neck slowly with both my thumbs.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Are you not worried that when we do get to spend more time together that we won't get sick of each other?" I asked him quickly as I removed my gaze from his and dropped it to the floor.

"Why would you ask that?" he asked as he put a finger under my chin and lifted my face up so I had to look at him.

"Well our relationship seems different to everyone else's you know because we don't see each other as much" I stated.

"Mal I know it's hard on both of us, but we both know that we both love each other so we will get through this" he advised.

"Mal our relationship may seem different to others but that is because the time we do get to spend with each other means so much more. I'm not saying that Carlos doesn't love Jane or that Evie doesn't love Doug but they don't know how hard it is to be separated from each other" he said slowly.

"I don't want you think that I'm going to get sick of you because I'm not" he added quickly. I smiled down at him and started to stroke the back of his neck.

"Unless?" he asked slowly.

"Unless?" I repeated back.

"Do you think you are going to get sick of me?" he asked as I watched his face start to drop.

"Of course not!" I immediately said.

"Then why ask?" he asked.

"I shouldn't have brought it up" I countered.

"Yes you should have it is something that is bothering you" he pressed.

"It's a thought that came to my head this week after speaking to you on FaceTime" I advised.

"Explain?" he asked. I sighed as part of me wished that I didn't bring my stupid insecurities up. As I looked into Ben's eyes I knew that I was stupid to let this thought even bother me; of course me and Ben wouldn't get sick of each other.

"After speaking to you I just started to think about all the time that we are going to get to spend each other-" I started.

"Ok go on" he said slowly.

"I then realised that our relationship is going to change and I started to hope that it wouldn't change things too much" I admitted. I watched as he digested what I said and we stood in silence for a couple of seconds before either of us said anything to break the silence.

"Mal you are right. Our relationship is going to change but neither of us need to worry about it" he answered back slowly as he watched my face.

"How can you be so certain?" I asked as my brow burrowed together.

"Because the first moment I met you I fell in love with you" he told me with prefect conviction. I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"How does that answer my question?" I asked slowly.

"Mal I don't need to tell you what I have told you in the past because you already know. Our relationship will change after college but for the better; we won't have to deal with all the separation anxiety and upset. We don't need to spend every second with each other but the time we spend together will increase" he answered happily.

"I'm not going to get sick of spending time with you" he added as stroked my bottom lip again.

"I'm not going to get sick of spending time with you either" I answered which made him grin at me. I then quickly kissed him.

"Promise?" he asked and he let go of my face and stuck his little finger up. I looked down and grinned at his hand.

"Promise" I said happily as I took my right hand from his neck and quickly hooked it around his.

"Good" he answered quickly as he tightened his finger around mine and then quickly kissed me.

"I love you Ben" I told him when we broke apart.

"I love you too Mal, now and for always" he answered.

"Good" I answered before yawning.

"I best go and get ready for bed" I said which made him pout at me.

"I really need a shower and the sooner we are both get ready the sooner we can continue this" I added with a smirk.

"I suppose you may have a point" he said smiling at me.

"You suppose?" I mocked.

"Yes, doesn't mean that I like it though" he answered.

"Yeah, I suppose you may have a point" I said mimicking him before looking down before quickly returning my gaze to him and smiling at him.

"You want to play this game Mal?" Ben asked as he tightened his arm around my waist.

"I don't need to play as I always win" I told him before quickly kissing his cheek. He opened his mouth to speak but I quickly cut him off.

"Is it ok if I go and get ready for bed first?" I asked.

"Yeah of course" he answered.

"Thanks" I answered and pulled him into a loving kiss for a handful of seconds. After we broke away we stared into each other's eyes for a while before I untangled myself out of Ben's arms and stepped away from him. I quickly picked my bag up and walked into the bathroom; I stole one more look at Ben before I closed the door and dismissed the insecurity of Ben getting sick of me; I couldn't believe that I had let this thought plague my mind all week.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N - Hey guys, I just wanted to give you a content warning for this chapter, in past chapters Ben and Mal's intimacy have only been suggested but in this chapter I've pushed it further. Don't want to read a chapter like that? Then move onto the next chapter. I'll give you these warnings when such chapters should appear. Much love RSD xoxoxo.**

* * *

As I left the bathroom I was greeted by the sight of Ben lying down on his bed nearly asleep; I smiled at this image and slowly and quietly walked towards his bed.

"Ben honey" I said slowly which earned him to grunt at me.

"I'm ready for bed do you want to go and get changed?" I asked him. He fully opened his eyes and I watched as he looked me up and down.

"How long have you been gone?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes. I looked at his bedside clock before answering.

"About half and hour" I answered.

"Ok, I'll try and be quick as I can" he said as he quickly sat up.

"Try and stay awake" he warned me as he got up off his bed.

"You are one to talk" I joked as he walked up to me.

"You do it more than me" he said before quickly kissing my head and walking away. I turned around and smiled at him.

"I'll see what I can do" I joked as he walked to the bathroom door.

"Good" he said and he walked in the bathroom. I looked at where he had been standing for a couple of seconds and then turned my attention to my college bag. I decided while I was waiting for Ben to get ready I would do a little bit more of my mathematics coursework. I didn't want to but at least it was a start. I jumped on Ben's bed and pulled my coursework and pencil case out of my bag. I opened my folder and started to scan through the pages until I found where I was up to. I looked at the equation and sighed:

 _X x + 1, x + 1, x +2 and x+ 3_

I started to show how the x could be an odd number rather than an even number on a graph that normally has an even number of vertices of odd degree. When I had done this I started to chew on my pencil as I looked at the next question:

 _4) Find the value of x and draw a graph with vertices having the given degrees._

"Mal" I heard Ben say.

"Yes" I answered not looking up from my coursework.

"I'm really starting to get worried now" I heard him say.

"How so?" I asked him as I looked up and saw him standing looking at me with nothing on more than his towel wrapped around his waist.

"Earlier on you fell asleep on me, you then told my parents that we were going to spend our free time tomorrow revising and when I'm talking to you your ignoring me to do your coursework" he joked.

"Sorry what were you saying? I asked him as I placed my pencil down on my folder.

"I was telling you what we are doing tomorrow" he stated trying to be serious.

"Well I know that is a lie" I said sarcastically.

"How?" he asked.

"Like you would tell me that when you have been keeping up the suspense of surprise all day" I teased. I looked him up and down and started to smirk at him. I quickly closed my folder and quickly put my pencils back in my pencil case.

"Never mind, I'll just go and get changed" he answered as he started to turn around.

"No!" I immediately said.

"No?" he said slowly. I got up from the bed and walked towards him, as I done this I put my folder and pencil case onto a nearby table.

"I don't see the point of you getting dressed" I replied as I stood in front of him and slowly started to stroke his chest. I watched as his eyes darkened and I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"Any reason?" he flirted.

"Part three" I flirted back as I dropped my hands down and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"That's if your not too tired" I added back seductively.

"No I don't think I'm too tired" he flirted back.

"Good" I answered back.

"You are not allowed to remove the towel" I teased.

"Very demanding" he muttered as he stared into my eyes.

"Only just the start" I warned him as I let go of his waist and placed my hands back onto his chest.

"I'll look forward to it" he answered.

"Good" I answered back. I kissed his chest and slowly stroked both of his shoulders. I then dragged my nails down his biceps and then stopped when my hands met his elbows.

"Come on then your majesty take me to bed" I said in a husky tone. I watched as his eyes widened at my bluntness. I felt his hands immediately drop to the back of my legs and then he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I quickly kissed him and I felt him walking towards his bed.

"Is the door locked?" I asked him as he stopped walking and stood next to his bed.

"Yes" he answered.

"You sure? You said that one time and it wasn't" I stated as I pulled one brow up.

"Yeah don't worry we won't have my parents walking in on us when your on top of me" he teased.

"Yeah well that was awkward" I stated as I started to cringe at the memory.

"What now m'lady?" he asked trying to take my mind of the memory of me sleeping with Ben as his parents walked in.

"Lower me down" I told him and he lowered me slowly on the bed. I smirked at him and knelt on the bed in front of him; I slowly edged closer to him and bit down on my lip as I knelt in front of him.

"Mal" I heard him breath which made me smile.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You don't know how beautiful you look right now" he said as he placed both hands on my hips.

"Just because you want to get your leg over" I teased as I put both hands on his neck and pulled him closer to me.

"No, you always look beautiful Mal. I don't just want to be with you because of what you're like in bed" he stated.

"Well that's nice to know" I laughed.

"I love you" he said lovingly.

"I love you too" I answered smiling at him and we shared a slow and passionate kiss.

"So..." he teased.

"So..." I repeated in the same tone.

"Is that all you are with me for?" he teased.

"Obviously" I teased winking at him.

"Well at least I now know where I stand" he joked back.

"I knew there was something that I have been meaning to tell you" I joked back.

"Well you just got found out" he joked.

"Darn!" I said sarcastically and I then broke out laughing.

"This is not funny, the love of my life is only with me because of my sexual prowess" he laughed as he slid his hands underneath my t-shirt and placed them on my hips.

"Not" I said pouting.

"Well why then?" he flirted as he started to drag his fingers up both my sides.

"I love you" I told him seriously.

"As easy as that?" he asked me.

"What else do you want me to say?" I asked incredulously.

"I'm sure you can think of something" he teased.

"Fine" I joked and pretended to think for a few seconds.

"It shouldn't be taking this long to think of something" he said as he started to pout. He started to tickle my sides which made me shriek.

"Ben!" I shrieked again as he moved his fingers higher. He pulled a funny face at me which started to make me laugh.

"Fine I'll tell you something, just promise not to interrupt me?" I asked as I stroked his neck slowly with both my thumbs.

"Promise" he said as he started to stare into my eyes.

"In all seriousness Ben you know I love you, you mean more to me than just getting some activity under the sheets" I stopped as I saw him smile at the phrase 'getting some activity'. He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off.

"You taught me how to love, you managed to see through the hard exterior that I had built up over the years. You know about my past and that doesn't phase you at all, you know the person that I used to be yet you still love me" I said slowly. I let him digest what I said before I continued.

"I don't need to pretend to be someone I'm not with you; who I am with you is a much better and happier person. I know at times we don't see each other for days, sometimes weeks, but I know you are always there for me. I know I can tell you anything and you won't judge me. You are not just my boyfriend Ben, you are my best friend as well" I added slowly.

"Oh Mal" he said a few moments after. He pulled me towards him and he kissed me. This kiss started off slow and our head started to move in sync with each other. I opened my mouth and let his tongue enter my mouth. I felt his tongue slide against mine and I moaned as I felt his tongue brush against the roof of my mouth. I pulled back and when I did I lightly bit his lip which made him moan back at me. I then crushed my lips against his once more and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. I felt his hands start to pull my t-shirt up a little bit and I broke away from the kiss abruptly.

"No" I quickly said which made him pulled a confused face. He opened his mouth to speak but I stopped him.

"Not yet" I said with a smirk.

"But I'm nearly naked and you're not how is that fair" he flirted as he tried to lift the bottom of my t-shirt again.

"I'll put you on a touching ban" I teased.

"No!" he immediately said dropping my shirt and capturing my waist and pulling me to him.

"Then play nice" I flirted as I brushed my nose against his.

"I am it's you that's not" he muttered and he quickly kissed me.

"When did I ever say that I was going to play fair?" I flirted.

"Hmmmmm" he said as he started to stroke the bottom of my back. He then dragged his fingers up a little bit and I arched my back into him due to the shiver that went down my spine.

"Neither do you" I teased.

"I know" he replied.

"I like to play dirty" I told him as I winked at him.

"I know you do, my bad girl" he flirted as he pulled me closer to him. I smirked at him and then had an idea.

"Ben loosen your arms" I asked him which made him look confused.

"Please" I added and he slowly let go of me. I moved away from him and crawled off the bed and then stepped onto the floor.

"Stand still" I told him as I walked behind him. I dragged my hands down his back and placed both of my hands on the bottom of his back. I kissed his back and watched as Ben took a deep breath which made me grin. I slid my hands lower and cupped his bum.

"I like this" I said as I squeezed it which made him inhale. I quickly let his bum go and then placed my hands on his shoulder blades. I smirked as I dragged my nails down his back and my smirk got bigger as I watched him react to this.

"Mal" he said.

"Yes?" I teased.

"You're driving me crazy" he exclaimed. I moved really close to him and due to the height difference between me and Ben I had to stand on my tip toes to get close to his ear.

"Maybe that was my intention" I whispered and then I was very satisfied with myself as I heard him groan.

I placed my feet back on the floor and then continued to I trail kisses down his back and then I slid my hands to his sides. I grasped the part of the towel that was holding it in place at his hip and then pulled on it releasing it. I watched as he went to turn around.

"No don't" I told him and he turned back around with a smirk on his face.

"Hurry up, I don't know how long I can stand like this" he warned.

"Ok" I replied. I was about to stroke his stomach but then a grin spread across my face as I remembered that I had to get him back for something when the roles were reversed. I span the towel around a couple of times and took a couple of steps back so I would get a couple of seconds chance to run as I knew he would chase after me. I swung the towel towards him and lashed the towel off his bum then ran. I heard him wince in pain and then saw him turn to look at me but I grinned at him when he noticed that I wasn't behind him.

"You little-" he started as he ran after me. I ran around the couch so there was space between us. He ran around one way and I ran in the opposite direction.

"Sorry but I couldn't resist" I told him as I watched his face turn into a smirk.

"You will be" he said to me in a husky tone as he took two steps to the left to try and get closer to me.

"Don't make promises you can't keep" I teased as I stepped in opposite direction away from him.

"Don't worry I'm not" he told me sternly.

"You know I could just take a running jump over this couch" he warned.

"Try it and I'll just run" I said stepping away from him. I watched as he started to take a few steps back and I started to step back towards the bed. He smirked at me and then ran and jumped so I squealed and ran to the bed and jumped on it and was about to run across it but was stopped when Ben ran past the bed and ran in front of me. I then turned and jumped off the bed again and started to run but Ben span round and he was in front of me again.

"Look at what we have here" he flirted as he edged closer to me.

"You still haven't caught me yet" I told him as I edged away from him.

"Yet" he repeated as he winked at me. He then jumped towards me and I turned to jump out of the way and moved quickly and he nearly caught me.

"So close yet so far" I teased him as I went to run back to the other side of the couch however I felt Ben's strong arms around my waist as he stood behind me.

"You were saying" he muttered into my ear. He quickly kissed my neck which sent a shiver down my spine. I tried to wriggle free but it was no use. Ben then lifted me up and then carried me back to the bed.

"I would hate to say I told you so" he muttered as he dropped me onto the bed. I rolled over onto my back and pulled myself up the bed and watched as Ben crawled onto the bed and followed me. I tried to move away from him but his hands flew to my hips pinning me there.

"Go on your going to say it anyway" I said as I stared up at him.

"No I don't want to appear as a know it all" he said smugly.

"You normally do" I muttered which made him laugh. I started to wriggle again and he climbed on top of me so he was now straddling me and then he caught both my wrists and pushed me down on the bed pinning me down.

"I think I'll leave it this time" he told me as he brought his face closer to mine.

"Why?" I asked him as his face was an inch away from mine.

"I have better things to do" he said before quickly kissing my lips.

"Like?" I asked sarcastically as I stopped wriggling underneath him.

"Getting my girlfriend back by teasing the living daylights out of her" he answered as his eyes darkened.

"Should I be worried?" I said.

"Yes" he whispered before capturing my lips with his. As he started to kiss me he started to grind against me which made me breathing quicken as I felt the consequences of teasing him start to dig into my stomach. I started to grind back against him which made him pull away quickly.

"No" he warned sternly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because" he said as he kissed my cheek. He then kissed next to my jaw and started to kiss my neck.

"Ben" I breathed as he kissed the crease in between my neck and shoulder and it made a shiver travel down my spine. I felt him smile against my skin and he continued to trail kisses up and down my neck and along my collar bone.

"Ben" I said more clearly which made him look up.

"Yes?" he teased.

"Let go of my hands?" I asked him slowly.

"Why?" he asked.

"So I can get at you" I admitted.

"No" he said before quickly pecking my lips.

"Why?" I asked incredulously.

"I don't think I have got you back yet" he answered back with a smirk.

"I'm meant to be making it up to you though" I flirted.

"Yes, well you changed that" he flirted back.

"Fine, I don't need to make it back to you then" I flirted back.

"Fine" he said and he kissed me again.

"I'll let go when I think I've got you back" he teased me.

"You haven't been playing very fair so neither am I" he warned me and then he pulled his face closer to mine but at the last minute he moved and kissed my neck. He continued to trace kisses along my jaw bone and back down my neck. I twisted my wrists around at the shiver that kept going up and down my back and started to recoil which made me grind against him. He kept doing this for a few seconds more and when I had grind against him another four times he pulled away and looked down at me.

"Seems as if someone is struggling" he said smugly with a grin.

"What was your first clue?" I asked him as my voice turned husky.

"The way you are reacting" he said grinning.

"Well I would let me go if I were you" I warned him.

"Why?" he flirted.

"You will regret it when I get free" I warned him again.

"Oh really" he teased as he brought his face closer to mine.

"Really" I told him.

"I think I can live with that" he answered and he went to kiss me but I moved my face to the side to stop him.

"Is that how it is?" he joked.

"Yes" I replied as I turned my face back to look at him.

"Fine, I guess you want to go to sleep then" he said absentmindedly and he moved off my legs.

"No!" I said immediately and wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer to me.

"I knew it" he said and he started to kiss me again. This time the kiss wasn't slow it was fast and full of passion, I felt Ben's tongue slide into my mouth straight away. I swept my tongue against the roof of his mouth and smiled against his lips when I heard him moan. We broke apart for a second and when his lips crushed against mine I felt Ben's hands grip lessen on my wrists however he lifted my hands up and placed them at both sides of his neck and then let go. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and tightened both my arms and legs around him while I felt that one of his hands found my left hip whilst the other found my hair. We broke apart for a second and we smiled at each other.

"Better? he teased breathlessly.

"Better" I confirmed as I tried to catch my breath.

"However" I started.

"However" he repeated.

"We need to change things slightly" I said with a smirk.

"How?" he asked. I quickly pushed on his chest and he got up from me. I moved away from him slightly.

"Mal" he asked as he watched me move away from him.

"What?" I said as I turned to look at him.

"Where are you going?" he asked me.

"Nowhere" I told him.

"But-" he started and he was caught off guard as I jumped onto him and straddled him and I then grinded down on him. I then grabbed his hands and pinned them down next to his head.

"I love it when your in control" he said as his tone turned husky.

"I know" I flirted as I looked down at him.

"But I wouldn't enjoy it too much my dear" I teased.

"How?" he asked.

"I told you that you would regret it if I got free" I teased as I grinded against him again.

"I could easily get back on top of you" he warned.

"You wouldn't dare" I told him.

"Try me" he said as he started to press up against my hands.

"Don't!" I stated and pushed back down on him.

"Or else what?" he teased. I smirked at him and put my face close down next to his ear.

"I'll just go to sleep" I whispered. As soon as he heard this he put his arms back down on the bed, and started to pout.

"You don't play fair" he muttered.

"I never claimed to" I stated smugly.

"Now let's move things along shall we?" I said and quickly kissed him on the lips and then stuck my tongue out and then dragged my tongue down his chin and down his neck and stopped just under his Adam's apple.

"You are not allowed to touch me until I say" I say to him and I notice that he is nodding.

"Good boy" I tell him and I kiss his neck. I then sat up and grinned at him.

"Well I don't think I need this anymore" I said and I quickly removed my tshirt. I watched as Ben's hands twitched and his eyes widened; I grinded against him again as I threw my shirt to the floor.

"Someone's liking the view" I said as I looked down at him as I returned my hands back to his wrists.

"Yes" he quickly answered back as he grinded himself into me.

I grinned down at him and then lowered myself back down on him. I watched as his eyes darkened to the point they were nearly black and I stopped when my face was a few inches away from his.

"Now what to do next?" I joked.

"I don't know you tell me" he answered in a husky tone.

"I think I may have a few ideas" I replied as I winked at him.

I then pushed my face closer to him as if I was about to kiss him but at the last minute I moved and kissed his neck. I then continued to trace kisses along his jaw bone and back down his neck. I felt him recoil his wrists as I knew how this was effecting him. After teasing him like this for a short while I pulled away and looked at him. We shared a quick glance before I then trailed kisses along his jaw and stopped at his chin. I then stuck my tongue out and dragged it down the point of his jaw and down his neck. I stopped again at his Adam's apple but unlike before I kept dragging it down. I released his wrists and I used my hands to help me move down the bed as I dragged my tongue down his chest and to his naval. I stopped just above his naval and then quickly kissed his stomach. I watched him exhale underneath me and I sighed.

"Ben I don't think I can hold this pretence any longer" I whined which made him smirk.

"What do you mean Malmal?" he asked as I climbed back up his body.

"I want you, right now" I admitted and he slowly sat up.

"The ball is in your court baby" he said smiling as he looked up at me. I pulled my brow up in confusion and then it hit me. I picked both his hands up and put them on my sides and then moved closer to him so my bare chest was now pressed against his.

"You need to say it?" Ben teased.

"You boy!" I stated sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

"Ben I want you, come and get me" I told him slowly. I watched as his eyes darkened and then he kissed me fiercely.

"My bad girl" he murmured as he broke away and then he immediately trailed kisses down my neck and onto my chest. I looked down and watched him wink at me as he started to suck my left nipple. I threw my head back and let out a moan and put both my hands on his shoulders to steady myself. He then moved onto the other nipple and I couldn't help but moan in response to him. After a few moments of this he stopped and grinned up at me; and kissed me again. As we were doing this I felt him lie down and pull me down with him, after we broke apart for a second we crushed our lips together I felt him roll us over so he was now on top of me.

"Well I'll take the lead then" he joked as he kissed my cheek.

"As always" I joked which made him laugh. He started to trail kisses down my chest then onto my stomach and then towards the waistband of my shorts.

"Hang on" I said quickly which made him stop.

"What?" Ben asked as his face dropped into confusion.

"Silencing spell" I explained.

"Ah" Ben replied. I didn't always put a silencing spell on when me and Ben were together but sometimes it was just nice to be away from the world and for it to be just the two of us. Yes at times I did feel bad for doing it but Ben assured me that we both needed the privacy sometimes as we didn't get much as he was King; and there has been times when it has been helpful. Not just for when me and Ben wanted to be intimate together but when we wanted to talk privately about something and didn't want to be overheard. I didn't always put the spell up when we stayed together so every now and again it was nice just to be with Ben and know that no one could overhear us.

"Conceal our actions from the world, so our words and promises can't be retold" I said as I watched Ben smile down at me.

"There you go" I said happily.

"So where were we?" Ben flirted.

"Oh yeah" he quickly added with a smirk.

"Tell me again what do you want?" he teased.

"You know what I want, if you don't then that's your problem" I teased. He smirked at me, then moved off me slightly and then motioned for me to thrust my hips up; I did as I was told and he hooked his thumbs into both the waistband of my shorts and pants and pulled them off. I watched as he threw them to the floor.

"Happy now we are both naked?" I teased as he climbed back on top of me.

"Yes, I like this view" he said as he trailed his fingers down. He tickled my inner thigh which made me squirm underneath him.

"Ben stop teasing" I whined.

"As you wish" he said and next thing I knew I felt his fingers brush against my entrance for a second which made me throw my head back.

"Someone's ready" he teased.

"So are you" I teased as I quickly dragged my fingers down his stomach and then captured his hard member which was waiting for me.

"Mal be careful" he warned me as he closed his eyes.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know how long I can keep control of myself" he murmured.

"Who said I wanted you to keep control?" I flirted as I kept stroking him.

"Hmmm Mal" he grunted.

"Yes Ben?" I asked and then threw my head back as I felt two fingers enter me.

"Two can play at this game baby" he breathed as he started to slowly move his fingers in and out of me.

"I know" I breathed as he quickened his pace.

"Stop a minute" he told me and I watched as he reached over to his bedside cabinet and pulled a condom out. I watched as he quickly opened it and slid it onto himself.

"Ready?" he asked as he lowered himself back onto me.

"Like you need to ask?" I flirted. I wrapped my legs around him and I felt him rest against me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face towards me and kissed him. I felt him thrust against me and I broke the kiss as I felt him push into me. When he rocked against a certain spot inside of me he quickly kissed my lips again and brushed his nose against mine.

"I love you Malmal" he told me as he started to pull slowly out of me.

"I love you too Benny Bear" I answered as I moaned as I felt him start to thrust slowly back into me.

"Good to know as I couldn't be without you" he said as his voice started to strain as he was trying not to moan.

"Same" I said and I started to kiss his neck. I heard Ben moan and this made me look up at him and Ben's gaze locked with mine; this made me turn my attention to him and kissed him on the lips. We melted and fit perfectly together like two pieces of a puzzle. As the rest of the night went on three thoughts crossed my mind; I definitely made it up to him, Ben had definitely made sure the wait was worth it and I couldn't wait to see what the rest of the weekend had in store.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N - Hey guys, I hope you are liking the way things are going, thank you for taking the time to read my story. Much love RSD xoxoxo.**

* * *

The next morning I found myself lying next to Ben with our arms and legs tangled together; a grin spread across my face at the memory of last night.

"Morning beautiful" I heard Ben say and I looked up and noticed that he was looking down at me.

"Morning handsome" I answered back happily which made him smile.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked him.

"Not long" he replied.

"So you have been watching me sleep again?" I teased.

"Erm yeah" he answered nervously.

"Don't worry Ben I'm not going to think you are weird. I know you do it so it's fine" I answered slowly as I stretched my back slightly. I felt Ben move so I could do this so I rolled on my back and then fully stretched my body.

"And anyway you know I watch you as well" I added as I yawned.

"Well that makes me feel better about it" he laughed as I rolled back onto my side and moved closer to him.

"Good" I said and I kissed him. I felt his left arm slide underneath me and wrap around my waist and he pulled my closer to him to prolong the kiss.

"I love you" he breathed after we pulled apart.

"I love you too" I answered.

"So today's date day?" I teased.

"It would appear so" he teased.

"Can I have one hint? That's fair" I negotiated.

"Is the suspense killing you that much?" he teased.

"Yes" I admitted.

"Fine, I'll give you one hint but you'll probably still not guess" he warned me.

"Ok" I replied; in all honestly I was just happy to get any information about our date.

"We won't be staying in the castle tonight" he told me. I narrowed my eyes as I put together the information that I already knew.

"So you are taking me somewhere where you don't know whether it will be too hot or too cold and we are not staying here tonight" I said out loud.

"Yep" he replied.

"You're right. I'm never going to guess with that information" I said sighing.

"That's the point" he told me as he started to tickle my side which made me giggle.

"Ben don't!" I whined and for once he stopped.

"I can't wait to see your face later on" he told me happily.

"I can't wait to see what it is" I answered back happily.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Erm hang on" he said as he pushed himself up slightly to look at the bedside clock that was on the beside cabinet.

"It's half seven" he told me as he let his head drop back onto the pillow.

"We best get ready soon" I answered sadly.

"We don't have to" he suggested.

"Yes we do" I said as I slowly started to stroke his chest.

"Why?" he asked slowly.

"Well first of all after last night I am starving" I started which made Ben smirk.

"Second of all your parents are probably expecting us" I added.

"Thirdly-" I started as a smirk started to spread onto my face.

"Go on" he prompted me.

"You need to go and revise with your revision buddy" I told him sarcastically.

"Mal" he whined as he rolled onto his back.

"Well you have other stuff to do I guess, but I need to do some work this weekend and this morning is the only time I can do it" I told him as I rolled onto my stomach next to him. He looked at me and started to smile.

"I'll be too busy all weekend to do it any other time" I teased.

"Why?" he teased back.

"Well you see I'm going on a date with someone this evening" I answered back absentmindedly.

"I see anyone I know?" Ben asked playing along.

"You might have heard of him yeah" I answered as he rolled over onto his side again and put his right hand on the bottom of my back.

"Ok, who is it?" he asked slowly as he slowly stroked my back.

"The King of Auradon" I answered with smirk which made him smirk back at me.

"Oh well I never knew that I was sharing you" he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and pushed up on my arms and moved closer to him. I rested my chin against the backs of my hands and rested my arms across his chest.

"Sorry to break it to you" I said sarcastically.

"Oh well he's a very lucky guy" Ben said as he slid his left arm around me again and pulled me closer. He then put his other hand on my hip and started to stroke my side. I felt his fingers trace over an old scar on my side and it sent shivers down my spine.

"So I've been told" I answered sarcastically.

"However I don't see why" I added as I looked down.

"Because you are beautiful, wonderful and perfect" Ben told me as he let go of my hip and lifted my face back to his.

"That's his opinion" I said with a smirk.

"Well that is because he's right" Ben said smiling at me.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too" he answered back. I moved my hands slightly and kissed his chest, and as I had my lips pressed against his skin I looked up and saw that he was grinning down at me.

"I really don't want to get up" he laughed.

"Me neither but we have to" I answered before starting to pout at him.

"Don't do that" he warned me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it makes me want to do this" he replied and then cupped the left hand side of my face with his right hand and pulled my face closer to his and he quickly kissed me. We shared a long and slow kiss before breaking away when we needed to catch our breath.

"I'll bare that in mind for the future" I teased him.

"Don't" he warned me.

"Because..." he started.

"Because..." I prompted him.

"I might leave it as a surprise" he said.

"Ok, have it your way" I said as I snuggled back into his chest.

"I will" I answered back.

"Go and get ready" I advised as I rolled off his chest.

"Very demanding" he laughed.

"Well the sooner you get ready the sooner we go on our date" I replied winking at him.

"Always so eager" he said as he rolled on to his side and quickly kissed my cheek.

"I am when it comes to you" I said smiling.

"Hmmmm" he said and he moved closer to me.

"I'll get ready in five minutes" he said as he climbed on top of me.

"Ok" I said as I adjusted myself so he could lie with his torso against me. He placed his head against my chest and snuggled into me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed the top of his head.

"You know I love to cuddle like this" I accused him.

"Yep" he answered into my chest. After a few moments in silence he then looked up at me and grinned when he noticed that I was watching him as well. I started to stroke the back of his neck as he kissed the middle of my chest.

"You know this tour?" I started.

"Yes?" he replied as he kissed my chest again.

"I know that you will have all these royal engagements to go to..." I started to explain but he cut me off.

"And you will be going to them as well" he advised.

"Of course" I said agreeing with him. We lay in silence for a few seconds.

"What on your mind?" he asked prompting me.

"Well I just wondered are we going to be able to have any free time?" I asked him.

"Free time?" he repeated.

"Yes, I love going to meetings with you don't get me wrong but I kind of want to do my own thing as well" I said thinking out loud.

"Which is?" he asked me.

"Well as we are seeing all these wonderful places part of me would like to photograph them, draw them and explore" I explained.

"Mal if that's what you want to do then do it. You don't need to change any part of you or your dreams because you are my girlfriend" he answered as he stroked my face.

"As long as we both do it together" he said slowly after a few seconds.

"And just remember to get some pictures of you and me though babe" he added quickly.

"Of course I will. I need more pictures for that album you gave me" I teased.

"I'm glad you like it" he answered happily as we both started to remember what he got me for my last birthday. Ben knew that I was saving up for a better camera than I already had. This was mainly due to the fact that I could take photos and then draw the pictures at a later date. I never expected Ben to get me a camera for my birthday with a big and chunky photo album that was half filled with pictures of me and him. Of course between now and then I had added to it and when we had long times apart I did look at the photo album; and it did help as it would remind me of all the memories of me and Ben being together.

"That reminds me" I said after breaking out of my daydream.

"Yes?" Ben answered.

"I need to put my camera on charge, might want to take photos tonight" I said.

"Always thinking" he laughed as he lifted his head from my chest.

"Well someone has to" I laughed back but was cut off by Ben kissing me. The kiss was slow and full of passion and as we started to move our faces in sync with each other I felt Ben move on the bed so he could bring his face closer to mine. As we broke away for a couple of seconds I felt him lie down on me so his full weight was on top of me. I smiled at him and shook my head.

"What am I hurting you?" he asked as his voice filled with concern.

"No, I'm just laughing at you" I teased.

"What for?" he questioned as he started to smile down at me.

"How is this getting ready in five minutes?" I teased.

"Well I extended it a little bit longer inside my head" he teased and quickly kissed me again before I could comment any further. I felt his tongue sweep across my lip and I opened my mouth and swept my tongue against his. I moaned against his mouth as I felt his tongue catch the roof of my mouth and I smiled as I started to feel him start to dig into my stomach.

"Someone's trying to tell me something" I breathed after I broke away from him.

"I honestly wasn't but you know how hot and flustered you can get me" he admitted as his cheeks started to strike red.

"As you do to me" I admitted as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Oh well we have sometime between now and breakfast anyway" I told him and started to wrap my legs around for his waist.

"Well as you put it like that" Ben mused and he started to kiss my neck and we continued to make it up to each other for the time that we had missed together.

* * *

"We are not that late Mal, so don't worry" Ben told me as he led me down the stairs for breakfast.

"I know but we are still late" I stated sternly.

"Only by half an hour" he said reassuringly.

"My parents won't mind" he added just before we walked into the dining room.

"Hopefully" I muttered as he led me into the room.

"Good morning you two, we thought you weren't going to join us" Adam laughed.

"We both know you both like your lie ins" his mother added.

"Chance would be a fine thing" Ben laughed as we both sat down.

"Maybe tomorrow" I suggested which was met by a smirk from Ben.

"Maybe I was counting on that. I have had a tiring week; one day over this weekend I would like a lie in" he said.

"Well I didn't know I was keeping you up, you only had to say" I told him sternly.

"You wanted to get up for breakfast" he joked.

"Well you didn't have to come with me" I joked.

"Like I would desert you when we are meant to be spending time together" he teased.

"Yeah I would worry if you did" I laughed.

"Even though you keep ignoring me to do your coursework" he joked.

"I said I was sorry, how many times are you going to bring that up?" I asked.

"A few more probably" he laughed.

"Fine, I'll just not help you when you ask" I said trying to turn my tone serious.

"Fine" he joked as he started to eat his own breakfast.

"What are you two like?" Belle laughed.

"Well apart from being my girlfriend she's also my best friend who at times winds me up" Ben joked as he watched me from the corner of his eye.

"Same to you" I exclaimed but then quickly smiled at him. He winked at me and then bit into a piece of bacon.

"Well I would ask what you are going to do today but we already know" Adam joked before he took a sip of coffee.

"Well you probably know more than me" I joked.

"He does" Ben told me which made me roll my eyes at him.

"You'll like what he has planned" Belle told me in a reassuring tone.

"I know I probably will but it's not that often that I don't know what we are doing" I answered back.

"Well that is the purpose of a surprise" Ben answered back sarcastically.

"I know that" I replied sarcastically and he knocked his knee against mine.

"I really hope I get my maths coursework finished today. You never know I might get some revision done today as well" I said sarcastically to him.

"Still winding him up over that I see" Adam laughed.

"Of course, but we will see who's laughing when we get our results" I said and he knocked his knee against mine again. He was enjoying teasing me so I thought I would get him back subtly in front of his parents. I dropped my right hand down on my knee as I finished eating the piece of toast that I was eating.

"However Ben if you can't keep up then you can just find another study buddy" I told him absentmindedly. As I finished saying this I placed my hand on his knee and then slowly dragged it up his leg. I watched as his eyes widened slightly but tried to keep in reaction in check as we were with his parents.

"I don't think that is necessary" he said as I let go of his leg and then went to pick my fork up to start eating my eggs and bacon.

"Do you want another revision buddy like?" he asked sarcastically.

"Not really" I added not taking my eyes from my food.

"You two really like to wind each other up don't you?" Belle laughed.

"Of course, Ben knows how to push all my buttons" I answered looking up at her as I started to eat a piece of my egg.

"So do you" he muttered so only I could hear; this made me turn and smile at Ben.

"So what are your plans for today?" I asked his parents to move the conversation off the both of us.

"A bit of this, a bit of that" Adam answered.

"How informative!" Belle exclaimed before she laughed.

"We have nothing planned really Mal" Belle advised as she finished her breakfast.

"I see" I answered.

"Well I suppose we best get this over and done with" Ben joked as he finished his breakfast.

"You would think that I was making him do something really bad?" I said sarcastically.

"You weren't meant to see me until this afternoon anyway, what would you have done?" I asked before taking another bite.

"Well a longer lie in for a start-" he started with a grin.

"Then I would have obviously done some work and revision" he said seriously which I knew was for his parents benefit. In all honesty I knew that Ben took his studies seriously but anything to wind him up was a bonus. I knew that I wouldn't get much done this weekend anyway; so as long as I started something this morning I wouldn't feel as bad on Monday morning.

"So why are you dragging you heels?" I asked him.

"Because I know it winds you up" he admitted.

"I'll remember that" I warned him as I finished my breakfast.

"That's fighting talk son" Adam said as he started to laugh which made me and Ben both smirk.

"Yeah and I'll win" I said looking at Ben.

"Just because you fight dirty" he joked.

"Just because I know how to push your buttons" I amended.

"Whatever" he muttered as he stood up. I mimicked his actions and when I moved out the way of my chair he pushed it back under the table for me.

"Thank you" I said as I put my hand in his.

"You're welcome" he said to me.

"Go have fun you two" Belle said as we turned away from the table.

"We will, we will come and see you before we leave" Ben advised.

"See you soon" I said to them both.

"Try not to kill each other" Adam joked.

"We'll try" both me and Ben said at the same time. This made the four of us start to laugh.

"You two are definitely made for each other" Belle said laughing.

"I know" Ben said as he stopped laughing and he gave me this loving stare. I smiled back at him and then let him lead me from the room wondering what was next in store.

* * *

The rest of the morning went quickly and even though I was teased a little bit by Ben we both did actually get some coursework and revision done; and before we knew it lunch time had come and past. After lunch we went back to Ben's office and as I completed a little bit more of my final goodness essay he started to work on some of the paperwork that he needed for his meeting with the council on Friday. I don't know how long we were in silence but I got a shock when Ben walked over to me to speak to me.

"Auradon to Mal" he joked as he waved his hand in front of my face.

"Ben! You scared me!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry but I have been trying to speak to you for the last few minutes" he laughed.

"Sorry I was concentrating" I answered back.

"I know you were. I love the cute faces you pull when you are concentrating" he replied with a smile on his face.

"You have told me that many times" I laughed as I placed my pen down in front of me.

"What are you doing?" he asked me as he looked over my shoulder.

"Final goodness essay" I answered and I watched as he reached over and moved the papers around to find the title.

"The qualities of being good vs. the influences around us that help us make good and bad decisions" he read out loud.

"Good title" he added after a few moments.

"Thanks" I answered.

"What were you trying to tell me?" I asked.

"That we need to get ready to leave in an hour, so you might want to go and get your stuff together" he said with a smile.

"Hang on what time is it?" I asked and I quickly looked around to the clock. It was now 1457.

"I guess I lost track of time" I laughed.

"Obviously" he replied.

"I best get my things together then" I stated as I started to collect the papers into an organised pile. I watched as Ben returned to his desk and started to collect his things together as well.

"Ben?" I said as I started to put my things in my bag.

"Mal?" he said in the same tone.

"Can I leave this here or do I need to take it with me? I don't know whether we were coming back or not" I said as I closed my bag.

"Yeah leave it. We are coming back here before I take you back to your dorm; and anyway I don't want you to have cause to start ignoring me again" he joked.

"Ben after all the effort you have put into this weekend I wouldn't ignore you" I teased as I stood up and threw my bag over my shoulder.

"Good to know" he told me as he walked up to me.

"Come on then" I said excitedly as I put my hand in his.

"Someone's keen" he said as he started to lead me out of his office.

"Always when it comes to you" I said as we left the room.

* * *

After making sure that we had everything that we may or may not need due to Ben still being cryptic with his hints we were now travelling to wherever our date was. We were sitting in the limonene for approx. 45 minutes before it stopped and when I stepped out of it we were in the middle of nowhere.

"Erm Ben" I said uncertainly.

"Don't look so worried you're safe" Ben answered as he went to get our bags from the back of the limousine. I watched as he threw both my and his backpack over his shoulder and he quickly closed the boot.

"You still look worried" he said as he walked up to me.

"I'm not worried. I'm more nervous as I don't know what to expect" I advised. He took my hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze and then he led me towards the trees.

"We are going in the woods?" I asked nervously.

"Yes" he answered as we started to walk past the first set of trees. I quickly turned around to watch the limousine drive away; _where on earth was Ben taking me?_ I thought to myself.

* * *

"Are we any closer yet?" I asked after I climbed over the seventh tree trunk in the last half an hour.

"We are nearly there" he repeated again.

"You said that last time" I whined.

"You are so impatient" he said laughing.

"Well I didn't expect you to lead me into the woods and then have to climb over countless trees to get to our date" I replied as I checked my shoes again as I thought I had stood in something that wasn't mud.

"Well in all honesty we are nearly there" he said with a smile.

"How can you know?" I said pointing to the trees.

"Because I can hear a waterfall" he said with a grin.

"A waterfall?" I questioned and then I saw what he meant. We walked into a clearing that was joined onto a lake with a waterfall. I took a couple of seconds to take it all in, there were two waterfalls, the first one; the smaller one of the two was drizzling onto the rocks below causing the air to be filled with the soft sounds of the water slapping the rocks. The second and larger of the two waterfalls was aquarium blue in colour and cascading at a steady rate and was pounding onto the rocks below them. The loud sounds of the water slapping against the rocks filled the clearing and the only other sound was the occasional bird making their selves heard. The larger water wall was tumbling down the mountain in front of us and it fell into a bliss pool underneath it that looked crystal clear. The flowers that were lying in an assortment of colours and in a somewhat organised mess were nodding gently as the water caught them.

"Like it?" Ben asked as he watched me take in the view.

"It's beautiful" I muttered not able to take my eyes of the view.

"Follow me" he said and again he led me towards the wall next to the waterfall. We then walked quickly threw a gap in the waterfall and stood next to a ledge, I noted that now that we were on the other side of the waterfall the sounds of the water colliding with the rocks echoed loudly.

"Mal you're alright for climbing aren't you?" Ben asked me as he turned around and looked at me.

"Erm yeah should be" I answered back with my voice starting to fall into uncertainty.

"Good, I'm not going to get you to climb up a full mountain don't worry. I just need us to get up to that ledge" he said and he pointed to a ledge that was about eight ledges up. It looked like a staircase with the ledges spread out with a lot of distance between them to be able to stand safely on them so I didn't think that it was going to be a problem. We climbed them easily and then we came to this hole in the ledge that was large enough for us to climb through.

"Here we are" Ben said proudly.

"Finally" I joked.

"After you m' lady" Ben said and I climbed through the end of the small tunnel and I gasped at what I saw.

* * *

 **A/N - Yeah I know I'm cruel leaving it like this, but you'll find out soon enough. MWAH! xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N - Hey guys, I hope you are liking date weekend so far. Believe me there is a lot more where that came from. Much love RSD xoxoxo.**

* * *

I was now stood in a chamber that was just above the lake; when I looked to the left there was a large, serene pool that lead to the edge of the large waterfall that I had seen moments ago. I could still hear the water cascading down and pounding onto the rocks below; I didn't need to stand anywhere near it to know that there was quite a drop off that edge. As I turned to look around the chamber and I noticed that in the middle of the chamber Ben had put a double air mattress with two sleeping bags on it that were connected together; I smiled at this as it reminded me that he told me that we wouldn't be staying in his castle tonight. To the right of the chamber there was a large hole in the side of the wall and the ceiling that let you see the amazing view of the encompassing, verdant forest that surrounded us. Underneath the hole I noticed that Ben had set a fire underneath it so the smoke could bellow out of it later on.

I heard the noise of rock scraping across rock and I turned around to see Ben moving a rock in the way of the tunnel we have just climbed through so now the chamber was now concealed from the world.

"You can move that back right?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah of course" he answered and he showed me that he could move the rock. He then walked up to me with a smile on his face.

"Like it?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Yes" I answered as I didn't know how else to respond. Everything that he had arranged was so amazing and beautiful that I didn't know how to put it to words how much I liked it.

"So this is where we are staying tonight?" I asked as I let my eyes swept around the chamber once more.

"Yeah, don't worry it's safe" he said trying to reassure me as he gave my shoulder a light squeeze.

"It looks safe. How do you know about this place?" I asked him.

"You're full of questions today" Ben joked as he let go of my shoulder and then stood in front of me. He took both of my hands in his and started to lead me towards the bed.

"If you must know I know about this place because I found it when I came camping one time with my father" he told me. When he got to the foot of the air mattress he shrugged out of his backpack and I done the same; I smiled at the fact that on the way here I was able to convince him that he couldn't carry both mine and his very heavy backpacks.

"So you haven't brought anyone else here then?" I asked eager to know whether he brought Audrey here. I know it was a stupid thought and I quickly pushed it away from my mind; there was no way I could see Audrey walking through the woods, climbing over tree trunks and up ledges. I don't know why but at times I still get a little bit jealous of the fact that Audrey has known Ben a lot longer that I have; I'm getting better at it now - it's not something that I can control anyway. Ben and Audrey have known each other since birth; I've only known him for nearly three years.

"Apart from you and my father no" he advised as he sat down. I sat down next to him and smiled as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I got you something" Ben said happily as he started to open his bag with his free hand.

"Ben I didn't get you anything" I said nervously as he handed me a small, dark blue gift bag.

"I didn't want you to" he said reassuringly.

"Mal I want to spoil you, you are my girlfriend after all" he added with my favourite smile.

"Sorry I guess I'm still bad at accepting gifts" I muttered as I took the bag from him. This made him reach over and cup the right hand side of my face.

"No reason to be sorry babe" he said with a smile. He quickly kissed my cheek which made me smile at him.

I slowly undone the light blue ribbon that was holding the bag closed and looked down into it. I was first greeted by a small, navy envelope that was about four inches by two. I picked it up and turned it over and slowly opened it. As I pulled the piece of card out that was in the envelope I never felt Ben's gaze leave me. I turned the card over and read Ben's familiar writing:

* * *

 _When I tell you that I love you I don't say it out of habit or to make conversation._

 _I say it to remind you that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me._

* * *

"Oh Ben" I said as I flung myself at him and quickly kissed him for a few seconds. However after I pulled away slightly I kissed his lips quickly another four times which made him smile.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to be as well" I told him as my face was just an inch away from his. This made him grin at me and then quickly kiss me.

"You haven't even seen what I have got you yet" he laughed after he pulled away.

"I know" I answered happily which made him laugh. I quickly slid the card back into it's envelope and picked up a small, navy box out of the bag. I put the envelope back into the bag and slowly opened the box and I gasped when I saw it. I was greeted by a gold heart locket that was about an inch big; I slowly pulled it out of the box so I could have a closer look it at. There was diamonds sweeping across the bottom of the heart, starting just before the point, and all the way up the right hand side of the heart and in the gap that was on the left there was engraved writing:

 _"Always in my heart, together or apart"_

I felt tears started to gather up in my eyes and I covered my eyes to stop them running down my face. In the action of doing this I felt the locket drop onto my knee.

"What's the matter? Do you not like it?" I heard Ben ask quickly as he retrieved the locket from my lap.

"No I love it" I said as I wiped the tears away and looked up at him.

"You haven't even seen the best part yet" he said happily which made my eyes narrow in confusion. I watched as he opened the locket and handed it back to me. I took a deep breath to steady myself and looked at it and I couldn't help but smile down at the locket. Ben had put a picture of me and him in the locket; his face was in the left part of the locket and I was in the right.

"It's so when we don't get to see each other that often you can just look at it" he told me as I looked at his picture.

"So it should help you when you miss me" he added. I looked up at him and smiled.

"You are such a goof you know that" I said with a grin.

"Yes that might be but I'm your goof" he answered back.

"Yes" I replied and reached over and kissed him.

"I told you I would try and make it easier for you" he said happily as he reached over and took it from me. I watched as he closed it and then opened the catch. I moved my hair out of the way and watched as he placed the heart on my chest and then moved his hands behind me to close it again. I let go of my hair and let it fall back into place; but he moved the hair from my shoulder and kissed my collarbone.

"I know and this will. I'll just have to think of a way to make it easier for you now" I said as I picked the heart up off my chest and looked down at it.

"Well the fact that you're wearing this will help" he said taking it from me and stroking it.

"How?" I asked.

"Well I'm kind of always with you now" he added which made me laugh.

"Yeah I guess I'm stuck with you" I teased.

"You say that like it is a bad thing" he teased as he brought his face close to mine.

"It's not" I said and I quickly kissed him. He brushed his nose against mine and he kissed me for a few seconds.

"I just wanted to remind you that even though I'm not with you it doesn't mean that I'm not thinking about you" he whispered.

"You are never far from my thoughts either Ben" I whispered back which made him grin.

"Look at you being all romantic" I mused.

"Well I try" he teased.

"And you succeeded" I teased before quickly pecking his lips.

"I never thought you would bring me here though" I admitted as I looked around the chamber once more.

"I thought we would try something different" he answered.

"Well this is different" I confirmed as I looked back at him.

"So what the plan for the rest of this date?" I asked as I let my gaze lock with his.

"Well I was thinking we could go swimming-" he started but then stopped as my eyes widened.

"Don't worry that pool isn't deep. I promise" he said with a smile.

"O...k" I said slowly as I threw a quick look towards the pool.

"Mal you are safe with me" he told me as he took my hand in his and started to stroke it slowly.

"I know that, but you know me and swimming don't get on" I stated nervously.

"I know and I will get you swimming properly one day" he teased which made me roll my eyes at him.

"What's next on your plan?" I asked changing the subject off me and my abysmal past attempts at learning to swim.

"Picnic" he said pointing to a basket that I hadn't seen in the room.

"Then we will just spend the rest of the night talking, watching the sun set and then fall asleep under the stars" he said happily.

"Then a little lie in the morning" I teased.

"God yes!" he said loudly as he pulled me to him.

"Aren't you scared it will get really cold later on" I asked.

"Not really, me and my father stayed up here before in the summer and it did get a little bit chilly. But I don't worry about it this time" he said with a smirk.

"How?" I asked even though I knew where this was heading.

"Well I wasn't cuddling into my father like I intend to with you" he admitted.

"I see, I admit that would have been weird" I laughed.

"Yes it would be" he said laughing back.

"No one will come up here will they?" I asked.

"No one knows we are up here; apart from my parents" he advised.

"I see" I replied.

"So this is what quarantine overload looks like" I teased.

"It would appear so" he teased back.

"Ben" I said smiling.

"Yes" he answered.

"Come here" I said as I quickly moved towards him and then kissed him. Ben responded to the kiss instantly and I felt his hand find the bottom of my back and he pulled me closer to him. I stroked my hands up his chest and then around his neck and pulled his face closer to mine. We broke apart and placed our foreheads together while we caught our breath.

"Caught me off guard again" he laughed.

"Just to keep you on your toes" I laughed back.

"So I suppose we best get ourselves comfortable then" I flirted and I went to move away from Ben. Ben released me and he watched as I shrugged out of my purple hoodie and threw it over my bag and placed them at the side of the 'bed'. I then kicked my shoes off and then crawled backwards up the bed; as I done this Ben mirrored my actions and then started to crawl towards me.

"We have all night Mal" he said as he sat next to me.

"I know that but that doesn't mean I can't get comfortable" I said as I lay down.

"You have made all this effort after all" I teased as he lay down next to me. He propped himself up on his right elbow and looked down at me.

"Only the best for my Malmal" he teased as he picked my left hand up and quickly kissed it.

"Just come here and give me a cuddle" I demanded and was greeted by Ben quickly moving on top of me and resting his head on my chest.

"So demanding" he replied as he pulled the two joined up sleeping bags around us.

"Of course! Someone has to take charge of the situation" I teased.

"Fair enough" he said laughing as he snuggled into my chest.

"Hmmmm cuddle time" I answered back as I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to snuggle into his hair.

"Hmmmm" he replied into my chest.

"Try not to fall asleep on me" I joked. Ben lifted his head to look at me and he smirked.

"It's you that has a reputation for doing that" he teased.

"Well I'm fine with that" I answered back.

"Really?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, there are worse things to have a reputation for Ben" I joked.

"Even though it is probably going to give me a complex?" he teased as he pushed and moved up so his face was over mine.

"Think wisely how you answer" he warned as he looked down at me. I repressed the urge to laugh at him and turned my face away from him.

"Fine" I answered before turning back to look at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Well you said think before I answer, and I'm thinking" I said sarcastically which made him grin at me.

"You girl" he muttered and then lowered himself down on me.

"What?" I asked trying to play innocent.

"You know what" he answered before kissing my cheek.

"I don't that's why I asked" I stated as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You do" he muttered and then he pecked my lips.

"Whatever" I muttered.

"Whatever" he said mimicking me. I rolled my eyes at him and was about to say something but Ben abruptly kissed me to cut me off. We shared a long and loving kiss before breaking away breathlessly. As we stared at each other in silence I stroked his neck slowly which made me smile down at me.

"I like it when it's just us like this" Ben muttered after a while.

"Same here" I muttered back.

"Especially when it's a long time like this" I said as I smiled at him.

"Yeah I'm enjoying my Malmal overload" he answered back happily as I moved my hands to the top of his back.

"Hmmmmm, my Benny Bear overload is going well as well" I replied.

"Good as I don't know when I will get see you again" he said sadly.

"We have some classes together don't we?" I thought out loud.

"We do but I wouldn't really that's time 'together" he answered.

"Yeah" I said sadly.

"And anyway I don't even know if I can attend next week's dance class" he added.

"Because of the meeting?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know it is going to run over due to all of the council attending" he replied.

"Oh well, thanks for leaving me in the lurch" I said sarcastically as I moved both my hands from his back to his neck.

"Sorry" he answered back sarcastically.

"You will be" I joked.

"Oh really?" Ben replied back sarcastically.

"Yes really" I replied.

"What are you doing to do about it?" he teased.

"Wouldn't you like to know" I teased back.

"Well I would actually like to know" he teased back.

"Tough" I teased which made him pout.

"Pout all you like you'll have to wait" I told him as I tried not to laugh at him.

"Fine" he stated as looked down at me.

"I'll just go back to my cuddle" he said and he returned his head back to my chest.

"Fine by me" I said as I rested my face against his hair. I felt him kiss my chest which made me smile.

"I hope it doesn't go overcast tomorrow" I said as I watched the sky above.

"Apart from the obvious are there any other reasons to why you want that?" he asked.

"Well this is a perfect place to photograph and draw" I answered as I dragged my fingers through his hair. I heard him laugh into my chest.

"What?" I asked. Ben lifted his head to look at me and he was grinning at me.

"Do you ever switch off from that?" he laughed.

"I could ask you the same thing" I answered back sarcastically.

"It's not my fault if I appreciate the beauty in things" I added.

"Am I included in that?" he teased before kissing my neck.

"Of course you are" I breathed which made him smile.

"I thought you would have got the hint by the amount of photos and drawings I take of you" I teased.

"I just thought you were stalking me really" he joked.

"Really Ben?" I said laughing.

"Like I would complain if you were stalking me Mal" he laughed.

"Yeah I don't think you would, you probably would get a kick out of it" I teased.

"Only if it's you" he answered as he kissed my chest again.

"Yeah any other stalkers I'll deal with" I warned him which made him laugh.

"No one is allowed near my Benny Bear" I said pouting. I knew what reaction I would get from Ben from doing this and grinned as I watched his eyes widen and he quickly kiss me. We shared a long and loving kiss before breaking away breathlessly.

"What have I told you about doing that?" he breathed as he looked down at me.

"Something about not doing it" I stated absentmindedly.

"So why do it?" he teased.

"Because I know it teases you and you'll react to it" I flirted back as I stroked the back of his neck.

"I know how to tease you as well Mal. Do I need to remind you of last night?" he flirted.

"No!" I immediately said as I knew he would prolong teasing me.

"Well then" he teased as he brushed his lips against my cheek.

"You are such a tease" he whispered.

"So are you" I whispered back. Ben lifted his head up and looked into my eyes.

"Looks like we are made for each other" he whispered as his gaze locked with mine.

"It would appear so" I whispered back.

"There are many other things that make us made for each other that teasing each other" I whispered after a few moments of silence.

"I know and I don't even need to tell you them either" he whispered back.

"No you don't" I laughed.

"My perfect girlfriend" he said before briefly kissing my lips.

"My perfect boyfriend" I answered back before briefly kissing his lips once more.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N - Hey guys, I hope you are enjoying this story so far.**

 **Content Warning:** **As per chapter 16 I gave you a content warning for the intimacy between Ben and Mal, the same applies for this chapter. However I have went a little bit further on this chapter; I thought I best use the rating to its full ability. Sorry if you don't want to read smut; you can skip if you would like. But come on it's date weekend after all ;) Much love RSD xoxoxo.**

* * *

"How about we go for a swim?" he asked me after a while.

"Erm" I answered slowly as he got up from me.

"It's really not that deep Mal, you'll be able to stand up in it" he told me as he slid off the makeshift bed.

"Hmm" I answered still not totally convinced as I propped myself up on both of my elbows so I could look up at him.

"Even if it was deep Mal I wouldn't let you drown" he advised as he stood up and started to remove his shoes.

"I know that but you know me and swimming don't get on" I said as I watched as he stood on one foot and removed one sock.

"You're getting better" he said happily as he removed the other one. He then let them fall to the floor on top of his shoes.

"At least one of us thinks so" I said glumly.

"Come on Mal" he said reaching his hand out to me. I looked at his hand for a few seconds before reaching over and taking his hand. I let him pull me towards him and I fell into his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist to make sure that I wasn't going to fall.

"You ok?" he asked as I placed both of my hands on either side of his waist.

"Yeah" I answered back which made him kiss my forehead.

"Good" he answered and he quickly removed his t-shirt. I resisted the urge to put my hands on his chest by gripping onto his trousers.

"You were just about to put your hands on my chest there weren't you?" he teased.

"Yeah" I admitted.

"I knew you couldn't resist me" he teased.

"Does that really come as a surprise?" I teased back.

"No not really" he stated before he started laughing. I slowly removed my hands from his waist and quickly removed my t-shirt. I watched as Ben took in the view of me stood in front of him with nothing to cover my chest apart from my bra.

"What? You said you wanted to go swimming" I said sarcastically as I dropped my t-shirt on the bed.

"I know. I'm just admiring the view" he flirted as he pulled me closer to him.

"Like always" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Like always" he repeated as he rested his forehead against mine. I quickly kissed him and I slid my arms from his neck to his chest.

"I love you" he breathed.

"I love you too" I breathed back as I slowly dragged my hands down his stomach and onto to the waistband of his jeans.

"Someone's keen" he joked.

"Always" I stated as I quickly undone the button of his jeans. I watched as he took a deep breath as I slowly undone the zipper and I grinned at his reaction.

"Someone seems very happy with herself" he noted and I felt his hands leave the bottom of my back and start to drag slowly towards my front.

"Of course I know how to get you all worked up" I flirted.

"Yeah just like I know how to get you all worked up" he flirted back as he quickly undone the button on my jeans.

"Yeah" I answered quickly as I felt him slowly undo my jean zipper. I kicked my shoes off and felt Ben's hands return to my waist to steady me as I removed both my socks one at a time. When I had both my feet back on the floor I returned my gaze back to Ben.

"Hmmm" he said as I placed my hands back on his waist.

"What?" I asked even though I knew where this was heading.

"Well like someone said earlier; it's not my fault if I appreciate the beauty in things" he replied mimicking my voice.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically.

"Really" he answered huskily. I felt him slide his hands to the waistband of my jeans and I felt him start to pull them down.

"You really want to get me naked don't you" I flirted as I mimicked his actions.

"What was your first clue?" he teased.

"The fact that you're trying to get into my pants" I answered back.

"I'm trying to get you out of your jeans Mal. Getting into your pants is later on" he flirted as he winked at me.

"Oh I see, someone has everything planned out" I flirted back.

"Always" he said as he quickly put his hands on the front of my jeans and pulled me closer to him. I slowly dragged his jeans down half way down his thighs and then I felt Ben let go of my waist and he dropped his jeans and stepped out of them. As he stepped towards me I did the same.

"So he we are" I said as he stood in front of me with a grin on his face.

"Yes here we are" he answered back slowly.

"Let's go for a swim" he quickly added and before I could do anything he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Ben!" I shrieked and I heard him laugh as he turned to walk towards the pool.

"Calm down Mal" he said as he started to walk forwards.

"Wait till I get my hands on you" I warned him.

"Promises promises baby" he teased and then I felt him spank my bum.

"Ben!" I snapped as I tried to wriggle free.

"I really wouldn't wriggle if I were you" he warned.

"And why would that be?" I asked him sarcastically.

"I'm about to walk into the pool and if you wriggle I might drop you" he joked.

"You wouldn't dare" I warned him and I heard him laugh. I then heard water moving as Ben started to walk into the pool which made me stop wriggling.

"That's better" he teased as he continued to walk deeper into the pool. I watched as me and Ben moved closer and closer into the pool.

"We don't need to go that deep you know" I said nervously after a while.

"This is not deep Mal you'll be able to stand up in it; this is only up to my thighs" he answered back.

"Yes but you forget I'm a foot smaller than you" I whined as he stood still.

"This should be fine" he said and he loosened his arm around my waist.

"Ben!" I shouted as I felt his grip loosen and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Mal I wasn't going to drop you" he laughed. I puffed and moved my legs so I could wrap them around his waist and I tightened my arms around his neck. I felt Ben's hands capture my bum keeping me pressed against him.

"It felt like you were going to" I said sadly and I pouted again at him.

"I've told you about pouting" he flirted and he quickly kissed me.

"And every time you do it on purpose to tease me" he added after he pulled away.

"Ben every time I pout it is not to tease you; sometimes I admit it is deliberate but you will obviously know when it is" I explained.

"I know I just want an excuse to kiss you" he said as he stared into my eyes.

"I'll take that as an admission" I teased.

"Take it as you will" he joked.

"I will" I answered back in the same tone. I quickly kissed him and smiled up at him.

"The waters lovely" he told me with a smile.

"I'll take your word for it" I stated.

"Join me" he laughed and started to lower me.

"Ben not yet" I whined as I tightened my legs around his waist.

"Fine if you won't go to the water. I'll take the water to you" he joked.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him and was met with a smirk. He started to walk deeper into the water.

"Ben stop it you know I don't like swimming in deep water" I said getting more nervous.

"It isn't deep" he told me as I started to feel the cool water catch my bum.

"I know but it doesn't mean I'm not scared" I said looking down.

"Mal I would never let anything happen to you" he said as he pulled me closer for a second.

"I know" I said looking back at him.

"Trust me?" he asked.

"Of course" I answered quickly back.

"Ok well hold on to me ok" he said.

"Ok" I replied and then he quickly crouched down dunking us both under the water. He immediately stood straight back up and I was coughing and spluttering water.

"Ben" I said as I slapped his arm.

"See nothing to worry about" he told me as I removed my now drenched hair from my face.

"I know, but you know me and swimming don't get along" I teased.

"Yeah well you'll get better" he teased and he quickly kissed me.

"Yeah I just need more practice" I said before kissing him again.

"And I'll be supportive and patient" he laughed.

'Thanks" I said as I loosened my legs from his waist and let them fall into the water. My feet found the floor and I stood up and noticed that the water was at the top of my stomach.

"Well at least I can stand up in it" I joked.

"Told you so" he joked which made me roll my eyes at him.

"Well I'm going in deeper" he said as he dunked himself under the water and swam past me. I felt him try to grab my leg as he went past but I moved out of the way.

"Nice try Ben" I laughed as he resurfaced for air a few metres away from me.

"Come on Mal try and swim" he said reaching his arms out to me. I sighed but nodded my head at him; in all honesty I did like being in the water and the very few and odd seconds I could swim. What scared me was when I panicked and started to drown.

I lifted my legs up and pulled my knees to my chest and let my head go under the water. After a couple of seconds I placed my feet on the ground and stood back up.

"Mal that's not swimming" Ben joked.

"I know" I said sarcastically. I took a deep breath to steady my nerves and then lifted my feet up of the ground but this time let them go behind me. I pushed my head under the water and kicked my feet as Ben had told me to do before and I started to move forward. I smiled to myself as I knew I was partially doing it and when the need to breathe became too strong I threw my head up and quickly placed my feet on the floor. However I was taken by surprise as now the water was my half way up my chest and I was next to Ben.

"You're nearly swimming" Ben said as he walked two steps towards me so he was now stood in front of me.

"See I do listen" I said as I dragged my hands through my hair so it was out of my face.

"I've noticed" he answered as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled up at him and then rested my head against his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist under the water.

"Mal" Ben said after a few moments of us standing in silence.

"Yes" I said into his chest.

"Your amazing you know that" he told me as he started to stroke my back.

"Your pretty amazing yourself" I replied which made him chuckle.

"I'm so glad I met you" he said happily. I felt him kiss the top of my head as he tightened his arms around my waist.

"So am I" I said and I turned my head slightly and kissed the middle of his chest. I smiled against his chest and then looked up at him.

"You are beautiful" he whispered.

"So are you" I whispered back.

"Are you ever going to take a compliment and not return it back to me?" he joked.

"I'm just trying to make you feel appreciated Ben. Sorry" I teased.

"And you do" he said smiling.

"More than you will ever know" he added. Ben removed his right hand from my waist and brought it up to my face, he moved the hair that had dropped back onto my face slowly and smiled down at me. I untangled my arms from his waist and slowly slid my hands up his chest and then wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Come here" I said quickly and pushed up on my tip toes and abruptly kissed him. Ben quickly swept his tongue along my lip and I automatically opened my mouth and I moaned as he tongue slid against mine. I broke away from him for a second to move my face to the side and quickly crushed my lips against his and I was met with his hungry tongue sliding back into my mouth. We kissed like this quickly and after a while I felt his left hand make its way up my back whilst his right hand returned back to my lower back. As I felt his hand land on the back of my bra I finally pulled away.

"Oi!" I breathed.

"What?" he asked.

"We are in the middle of nowhere" I said.

"And?" he asked.

"Someone could see us" I said as I let go of his neck with my left hand and pointed to the drop that was about thirty feet away from us.

"Mal no one can see up here. Well actually I lie, they will only be able to see us if we go and stand on the ledge before the drop. Which is something that neither you or me want to do" he explained.

"Most definitely not!" I immediately said agreeing with him.

"So don't worry do you think I would let anyone see my future queen like that?" he asked as he moved his hand from the top of my back to cup my face.

"I would like to think not" I answered back.

"Only I get to you see naked Mal" he said as his voice turned husky. I felt his hands drop to my bum and he squeezed both my bum cheeks.

"You know there was once a time when you used to ask for permission to put your hands on me. Now you just man handle me" I joked.

"There was also a time when I shouldn't have slept with you either in case I got you pregnant out of wedlock. But look where we are now" he countered with a smirk.

"Yeah that was an interesting conversation when your parents caught us" I answered remembering one of the few times his parents catching us in bed together.

This was the second time we had slept together and we were in Ben's dorm, his father had came to ask Ben something and he just opened the door and he found me and Ben asleep naked in bed. It all ended in his dad storming out, me and Ben both hastily putting our clothes on, me returning to my dorm and Ben going after his father. Ben thought it would be for the best that he went alone; he told me what was said afterwards and part of me still thinks he condensed the conversation down so it didn't sound as bad. To cut a long story short Ben was heavily reminded that he needs to be careful; he is king and he can't have a child out of wedlock; even if we did get married later on. In both mine and Ben's defence we had been a couple for two years before we slept together so it wasn't as if we both just jumped straight into bed straight after his coronation.

But as we have been reminded a lot Ben is king and we can't have a normal relationship like everybody else because of this. As there were rules that we needed to stick to. However this was nearly a year ago and after a few embarrassing conversations me and Ben's parents are back on track. I think this is mainly due to the fact that we have convinced them that what we have is for keeps and we are more careful now than we were before; even though his parents are still a little nervous of me getting pregnant. However at times it may look like me and Ben are full on with each other we are not really; like Ben said earlier we are best friends as well as boyfriend and girlfriend. However due to the time we have apart we need to have plenty of cuddle time to deal with missing each other. We are both patient with the lack of time we do get together, as it is out of our control, and Ben does make time for us. Of course I wish I could see more of Ben but I've always known that our time together is going to be limited due to his royal commitments.

"What are you thinking about? Even though I probably already know" he teased.

"The first time you dad caught us in bed together and you running off after him" I replied as I looked up at him.

"Yeah well that's not the only time they've caught us" he said nervously.

"I know and I do understand why they are nervous of me getting pregnant. I'm nervous about me getting pregnant" I replied nervously. Of course me and Ben had talked about our futures together briefly before our recent conversation, so I knew that he wanted children. Well he kind of needed to have them any way - he needed to pass the throne onto someone. Ben knew that I was nervous about this subject and he always reassured me that when the time comes to it we will be amazing parents. I only wished I had his confidence on the matter, but I knew when it came to it I would be fine, because I would have Ben by my side.

"I know you are but you don't need to be. We have plenty of time to get to that particular milestone in our lives" he answered as he placed two fingers under my chin and lifted my head up so he could look into my eyes.

"I'm glad you think that" I replied with a small smile.

"Yeah" he said as he brushed his nose against mine.

"It's on our long term plan" I teased mimicking Ben's voice. I watched as Ben grinned at me.

"Really Maleficent. Is that how you want to play it?" he joked.

"Yeah Benjamin that is how I want to play it" I joked back. Ben always done this when I mimicked him; he felt the need to turn everything into a joke. I felt Ben's hand slide up my side and he started to tickle me.

"Ben don't" I whined.

"What?" he asked as he tried to play innocent.

"You know what" I whined as he done it again. His hands sent a shiver down my spine which made me arch my back and press myself against him.

"No I don't" he said shaking his head as he continued with his façade.

"Fine" I stated and dropped my hands off his waist. I placed my hands at either side of his neck and then slowly dragged my hands down his chest and stopped when my hands where above his belly button. He stopped dragging his fingers up and down my side and I looked up at him.

"Mal what are you doing?" he said in a husky tone which confirmed that I had his full attention. I smirked at him and then dragged my hands further down; when I got to the bottom of Ben's stomach I then pushed my hands away from each other and then pushed them both down so I had both hands on either side of his groin. I watched as Ben's eyes darkened which made my grin get bigger.

"I have ways and means to stop you tickling me" I flirted as I pushed my hands down further. I watched as Ben took a deep breath and he dropped his hands around my waist.

"I know you do" he breathed.

"As I do with you" he added. He opened his mouth to say something but I dragged my nails up and down slightly on the top of his legs.

"Hmmmmm what do we have here?" I flirted as I dragged my hands back up slightly and I deliberately made sure one of my fingers brushed against his hardening member.

"Mal" he moaned which made me smirk at him. He quickly kissed me and we shared a fast and passionate kiss; the only sounds that could be heard were the occasional moans coming from mine and Ben's mouth.

As we were kissing like this I felt his hand travel back up my back and land on the back of my bra and I knew this time I wouldn't stop him. I was just as turned on as he was and there was no stopping either of us. In one swift movement he undone my bra; Ben's assurances that we couldn't be seen stayed in my mind and I smiled against his lips. Ben was the one to start to kiss and he was the one to finish it.

"This is a bit adventurous for us isn't it?" I flirted as he pulled my bra down to reveal my breasts.

"I know" he muttered as he threw my bra over to the other end of the chamber. I turned to look where it landed and thankfully it landed on dry land.

'Looks like all them years doing tourney just came in useful" I teased as I turned back to Ben.

"I guess so" he laughed.

I grinned up at Ben and he quickly kissed my lips again before starting to trail kisses down my neck. I threw my head back to give him more access and moaned as he lightly bit my neck. I felt his member twitch next to my hands and I grinned. _As he was teasing me it was only fair that I returned the favour_ I thought to myself. So with this reasoning in mind I slid my both my hands onto his member and started to stroke him through his boxers. This made Ben abruptly pull away from my mouth and looked up at me.

"Someone's enjoying themselves" he flirted.

"So are you" I flirted back as I gripped his member in my hands and squeezed. I watched as Ben closed his eyes as he moaned my name and he quickly returned to my neck as I started to slowly stroke him. We stood like this for a few more minutes moaning each other's names and then Ben pulled away to look at me.

"Hang on a tick" he said huskily and then he dropped down as grabbed the back of my legs and picked me up.

"What?" I asked as I let go of him in the movement of getting picked up.

"As much as I want to have you right here. I think it's probably best I get you over there" he said quickly as he started to walk forward. I quickly wrapped my arms and legs around his waist and moaned as I felt his hard member get crushed between us.

"Any particular reason?" I asked slowly and then hungrily started attacking his neck with kisses.

"On the subject of you not getting pregnant. I need to get to my bag" he laughed.

"But don't worry, when I get you over there babe I'll make it worth it" he flirted back quickly. The movement of Ben carrying me was making our bodies rub against each other and it was making both me and Ben more riled up. I was close to just telling Ben just to leave it and have me there and then but I knew we had to be responsible. Ben started to walk quicker and I felt him start to rub against me more in the movement of doing so. I bit his neck and moaned against him as the feeling of this made my breathing hitch.

As we got out of the pool Ben quickly lowered me down on the bed and as I lay down and I looked at him with hungry eyes. He quickly opened his bag and took a condom out; I reached over for it and as he climbed down next to me he handed me it. I placed it next to my pillow and turned back to him. He was now on his left side, propped up on his right elbow looking at down me with hungry eyes.

"I get to take these off" I said in a husky tone as I slid my hands underneath his boxers and pulled them down. Ben's hard member sprang free and my right hand flew to it as my left hand cupped his face and I kissed him feistily. I felt one of Ben's arms wrap around my waist whilst the other one reached out and cupped my left breast. I moaned against his lips as he started to massage my breast.

"Mal I don't know how much longer I can go on like this" he breathed as we broke away.

"Me neither" I said back quickly.

"Only fair I take these from you" he said with a smile and he picked up the waistband of my pants and let it lash back against my skin.

"I suppose so" I flirted back. Ben kissed me again and this time he pushed me down so I was now lying down on my back. I let go of him in the movement of doing this. When we broke away Ben was on top of me, kneeling and grinning down at me. He slowly dragged his hands down both my sides and then he returned both of his hands back to my breasts and then started to massage them.

"I thought you were meant to be removing something" I stated as I moaned and arched my back off the bed.

"I am but I'm doing this first" he said and he quickly removed his left hand and replaced it by his mouth. I threw my head back and my breathing hitched again.

"Oh god Ben!" I moaned as I ran my fingers through his hair. He quickly moved his mouth to my other breast and I started to moan again at his actions. I felt Ben's hands leave my breasts and they slid down my sides and his thumbs thrust into the waistband. I willing moved my waist up towards him and he broke away from my breast to smirk up at me.

"Just helping you dear" I flirted and then grinded against him. Ben's eyes widened and he kissed my chest as he brushed his fingers against me.

"Ready as always" he murmured. I smirked at him and sat up and kissed him.

"I love you" I breathed as I broke away from him.

"I love you too" he breathed back. I started to kiss his neck and purposely stopped next to his right ear.

"Come and get me beastie boy" I whispered.

I felt Ben push me down and he quickly captured my mouth with his and I felt him dig into me even more.

"Oh Mal" he moaned against my lips as I took him in my hand once more. I felt him move his hand next to my head and he picked up the condom. He quickly broke away from me and readjusted himself so he could slide it on. I watched as he opened it and I moved my hand to his stomach as he slid it on.

"Now where were we?" he flirted as he climbed back on top of me.

"You know where we were" I flirted as I wrapped my legs around him.

"Oh yeah. I think it was something to do with this" he flirted and then he pushed into me.

"Oh god!" we both moaned in unison as he pushed all the way into me. I dug my nails into his back and heard him wince in pain.

"Sorry" I breathed as moved my hands into his hair as he slowly pulled out of me.

"It's ok" he breathed into my ear as he started to push back into me. We rocked against each other a couple of times before Ben pulled away from my neck and looked into my eyes. He kissed me tenderly and then started to pick up his pace.

"Oh Ben" I moaned loudly as he hit a certain spot inside of me.

"Mal" he moaned back as he started to quicken his pace even more. I tightened my legs around for his waist which pulled him in further and he grunted loudly at me.

"More Ben give me more" I begged and he started to thrust hard and fast into me. I dragged my nails down his back and he started to moan more.

"Oh god Mal!" he moaned.

Suddenly Ben flipped us both over so now I was on top of him and he quickly sat up. His hands clung to my hips and I bit down onto his shoulder to muffle my moans. Ben removed his left hand from my hip and cupped my face. I removed my mouth from his shoulder and quickly kissed him and we shared a quick and fierce kiss as I grinded down against him. I felt Ben rock against me and he hit a certain spot inside of me and I threw my head back and moaned his name once more.

"Mal" he moaned as I quickened my pace on him and I threw my head back and he responded my kissing my chest and neck. We continued to do this for a few moments more and then Ben rolled us back over so he was now back on top of me thrusting into me hard and fast.

"Ben!" I gasped as I was starting to get close to becoming undone.

"I'm so close baby" I cried as I used my arms around his neck to pull him closer.

"Me too baby" he breathed and he started to thrust hard and faster into me. I felt my legs start to shake and I became undone as I screamed Ben's name. I scrunched my eyes shut and a white light erupted in my eyes. I screamed Ben's name again and dug my nails into his back again which made Ben moan my name once more. I felt myself tighten around Ben and he became undone as he started to slow his thrusts.

"Oh Mal" he groaned breathlessly as we both tried to regulate our breathing.

"Oh Ben!" I breathed as I cupped his face as we shared a slow and loving kiss. Ben then rolled off me and pulled the sleeping bags around us both as both our chests rose and fell with each heavy breath that we took. I rolled onto my side and cuddled next to him and I felt Ben wrap his arm around my shoulder.

"That was amazing" I said still breathless from our encounter.

"It always is" he answered back happily.

"Ben?" I said as my breathing started to return to normal.

"Yes babe" he replied.

"You know what?" I asked him.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't think I will ever get enough of you" I said into his chest.

"I don't think I will ever get enough of you either Mal" he answered back happily as he tightened his arm around my shoulder. We fell asleep cuddling into each other like this both thankful that we were able to steal this weekend alone together.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N - Hey guys, I know things got a bit steamy in the last chapter but don't worry chapters like that will pop up every now and again. Hope you like date weekend so far :p. Much love RSD xoxoxo.**

* * *

"Well that was an eventful swim?" I joked into Ben's chest.

"Yeah it was" he laughed.

"Yeah we weren't in the water very long shame we didn't swim longer" I said.

"Yeah I think that was deliberate" he teased.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I joked as I looked up at him.

"Anything to get out of swimming" he teased.

"Oh that" I said sarcastically.

"I see you're not denying it" he teased.

"Well it wasn't my intention" I replied.

"Whatever" he said sarcastically which made me roll my eyes at him.

"We can go for another swim later if it means that much to you" I said sarcastically.

"Might just do that" he laughed.

"Fine" I stated and I snuggled back into his chest.

"Mal are you hungry?" he asked after a few moments of us lying in silence.

"For?" I said looking up at him and smirking. I watched as he smirked back and then kissed the top of my head.

"Food or anything else?" he flirted.

"Hmmmm" I said trying to tease him.

"An answer would be nice" he said sarcastically as he jabbed me in the side.

"Ben!" I shrieked. Ben winked at me and kissed my head once more. I pushed myself up so I was now propped up on one of my elbows looking at him.

"You know I'm always hungry for something else" I said teasing him. Ben smirked at me and I pushed my face close to his and quickly kissed him.

"But food would be nice too" I added.

"Ok" he said and he quickly kissed my lips again.

"I best get my baby dragon something to eat; I don't want you to get too ratty" he joked as he sat up. I rolled my eyes as I rolled onto my back.

"Don't you mean before my beast gets ratty?" I asked sarcastically.

"That as well" he laughed.

"Thought so" I laughed. I watched as Ben threw the sleeping bags off us and then he jumped up to go and get the picnic basket. As he stood up I took in his muscular back as he stretched and as he turned around he noticed that I was looking at him he grinned.

"Look at you perving" he flirted.

"I'm allowed" I stated.

"I could say the same to you" I said after a couple of seconds as I watched him look me up and down as I stretched.

"I'm allowed" he said mimicking me.

"Ha ha" I answered back sarcastically. I watched as he went to go and get the picnic basket; as he done this I reached over to the bottom of the air mattress and picked his t-shirt up and quickly pulled it on.

"Spoil sport" I heard Ben say grumpily as I pulled my hair through the t shirt as well.

"I'm not going to eat when we are naked Ben" I told him as I climbed back up the bed.

"Why I am?" he teased as he climbed back in and pulled the covers up to his waist.

"Because I know this will tease you" I teased as I sat next to him.

"Knew it" he muttered.

"And anyway I've only got your t-shirt on ben" I said winking at him.

"Which looks good on you by the way" he said happily as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Erm...thanks" I answered back.

"Even though it's too big for me" I said as I showed him the size difference by pulling his t-shirt a distance away from me.

"Even then" he told me with a smile.

"I think it looks better on you though" I joked.

"Probably because it is my t-shirt" he stated.

"You can have it back in a bit" I told him.

"How about now?" he flirted.

"You know if I take it off I'm only going to put my own shirt back on" I advised him.

"Spoil sport" he said winking at me.

"Anyway there's another reason why I put a shirt on Ben" I said.

"Which is?" he asked as he reached over and stroked my bottom lip with his thumb.

"Well it's starting to get darker so I can't do much about it now but I want to take photos. I would prefer to not to take them with you and me naked in them" I advised.

"I see, well I wouldn't like it if any of those photos got out" he said as he pulled me closer to him.

"I should hope not!" I stated sternly. Ben grinned at me and he quickly kissed my cheek. He opened the picnic basket and pulled two boxes out.

"What do you want first? Strawberries or sandwiches?" he asked cheekily.

"Silly question" I laughed and I took the box of strawberries from him.

"Should have known" he laughed as he opened the box and pulled a ham and tomato sandwich out. He closed the box and took a bite out of it. I opened the box he gave me and pulled out a large strawberry.

"Size queen" he teased as he shoved me. I rolled my eyes at him and took a bite out of the strawberry.

"Whatever!" I replied back sarcastically.

"Well you are" he flirted.

"Only you would know" I replied winking at him.

"Hmmmm" he said as he learnt over. He quickly pressed a quick kiss to my cheek.

"Urgh Ben!" I said as I wiped my cheek.

"Wah?" he said as continued to eat his sandwich.

"I don't want tomato on my face thank you" I said wiping my face again to make sure I had knocked it off. I watched as Ben swallowed the part of the sandwich that he was eating and he started to smile.

"Sorry babe" he said. He learnt over and kissed my cheek again.

"Better?" he asked.

"Better" I replied happily.

"So want to play question time?" he asked me.

"Which one this time?" I asked him.

"You pick" he said with a smile.

Me and Ben play this game where we ask each other questions; however there are two versions of it. First of all we just ask each other any questions on things that we would like to know; Ben still likes to ask me questions as he claims he still wants to get to know everything about me. In all fairness I like this game as I still learn things about Ben even after all this time. The second version of it is when we ask each other questions and we see whether the other one can remember the answer that we had already given them.

"First one" I suggested as I picked another strawberry up.

"Ok, you first" he said.

"Ok" I said and I started to think of something that I hadn't already asked him; which was hard as I had already asked him near enough everything.

"What's taking you so long?' he laughed.

"I'm just trying to think of something that I haven't asked you" I advised.

"Well you can ask me something that I might have already answered. The answer might have changed" he suggested as he took another bite of the sandwich he was eating.

"Ok, erm" I said as I thought of a question.

"What is your favourite memory growing up?" I asked him. I'm sure I've asked him it this before but I honestly couldn't remember the answer.

"Erm, I think it would be a toss between camping with my father and reading in the library with my mother" he said as he finished his sandwich. I watched as he rubbed his hands together so he could get any loose crumbs on her hands.

"You?" he asked and then he immediately stopped what he was doing and looked in front of him. I watched as he slowly turned around to look at me.

"Mal I'm sorry I didn't think" he quickly said as he watched my reaction. I bit down on my lip and then took a deep breath. I knew he didn't mean anything by it so I wasn't mad at him.

"It's ok. I know you didn't mean anything by it" I said with a smile. I watched as he relaxed and smiled back.

"I'll answer" I said as I picked another strawberry up.

"You don't need to" he offered.

"Well I thought the point of this was so you get to know me better" I said as I held the strawberry next to his mouth. He looked at it and took a bite out of it and took it out of my hand.

"Well it is" he said after swallowing.

"Well then" I joked.

"Erm, my favourite memory growing up" I said as I started to think how to answer the question as I didn't have that many good memories from my past.

"As I was a different person back then my answer will be different to what it is now so I'll give you both" I told him with a small smile. I watched as he eyes narrowed slightly at this.

"O...k" he said slowly as he was now eager to know how I was going to answer. Yes we had discussed my life on the Isle in the past but there were still parts of it that was didn't talk about. Thankfully Ben didn't push me too far on the parts of my past that I didn't want to talk about; but he knew that I would eventually tell him. This was one of the many reasons why I loved him; he was always patient and trusting with me - as I was with him.

"Apart from causing complete mayhem back then one my favourite memories would have been stealing from the goblin at the slop shop every morning. I know it sounds stupid and there are probably other memories that are better but at the moment that is the only memory that comes to mind at the moment" I explained as the memory started to play in my mind.

"Why?" Ben asked me and it pulled me from my daydream. I looked up at him and I watched how he bit his lip cautiously in case he had pushed to far; I smiled at him and quickly leant over to him and pressed a quick kiss to his lips to pacify him.

"Well it was an very easy target; every morning I would go in and ask for a black coffee and when they asked me to pay for it I would always bolt out the door. It kind of gave me a rush" I explained after I had pulled away.

"Would they not expect you to steal it after you kept doing it?" Ben asked.

"No" I laughed.

"Goblins are very dumb" I added laughing more.

"I see" Ben answered back as he laughed breathlessly.

"What?" I asked him.

"It's nice to see you laughing about your past" he told me cautiously.

"Yeah I guess some good can be pulled from it" I told him before I pursed my lips together.

"That's my girl" he said as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. I rested my head against his shoulder and he kissed the top of my head.

"And now?" he prompted.

"Erm, I guess my answer now would be leaving the Isle to come here. Yes I had an evil agenda at the time but I can't escape the fact that leaving the Isle for the first time felt good" I said as I turned my head to look at Ben. He smiled at me and then he quickly kissed me.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Do I really need a reason?" he asked me as he smiled at me again.

"I suppose not" I said smiling and I quickly kissed him to return the favour.

"Next question" I said to him.

"Right, erm" he said as he thought of a question to ask me. I reached over to the box of sandwiches in front of him and quickly removed one.

"What is your favourite memory of us?" he asked quickly.

"Ben you've asked me this countless times" I told him before taking a bite of a cheese and ham sandwich.

"I know but sometimes the answer changes" he answered as he picked another sandwich up and took a bite. I swallowed what I was eating and looked in front of me. He was right the answer did change a couple of times but I think it was due to the fact the more I was with Ben the more I fell in love with him. However it ultimately always went back to the same answer.

"You know I have more than one answer for this" I started and I watched as he smiled.

"However I think your face when I told you that I loved you for the first time is one them" I told him slowly. Ben swallowed what he was eating and grinned at me.

"I know that I told everyone at your coronation that I wanted to be with you because you made me happy but actually telling you that I loved you two weeks after wasa very big deal for me" I added. I watched s his face broke into another grin.

"Happy with that answer?" I teased.

"Very happy" he stated.

"Good, what about you?" I asked him.

"Well like you said I have more than one answer, but it's the same. Hearing you tell me that you loved me after two weeks of confusion is one of the best memories I have of us" he told me before taking another bite of the sandwich in his hand.

"Sorry for making you confused and keeping you waiting" I remarked sarcastically.

"It's ok. I knew it was new to you so i guessed it would take a lot of figuring out" he replied after finishing his second sandwich.

"Well like I said it was a big deal for me to say it; even though I knew I loved you; I just wanted to make sure" I advised. Ben kissed the top of my head which made me smile at him.

"Anyway I knew you loved me" he cheekily said.

"Because of what I told you at your coronation" I said remembered what he told me before.

"Exactly" he said smiling.

"But it didn't very long for you though" I teased.

"No, I knew I the moment that I saw you that I loved you" he told me lovingly.

"No you didn't nerd" I joked back as I shoved him.

"Yes I did. Like I told you before that's why I was staring like an idiot" he replied as he shoved me back.

"Yeah I just thought you were a bit simple" I joked.

"Hey" he said and started to tickled my side.

"Ben!" I shrieked and bumped into him in reaction to the shiver going up my side. Ben kept tickling my side and I just kept wriggling against him and begging him to stop.

"Fine, you're not simple" I said and he finally stopped tickling my side.

"Good" he said and he grinned at me.

"It's not fair when you do that" I said sadly and I pouted at him.

"And neither is it when you do that" he stated and quickly pushed his lips against mine. It wasn't deliberate but I was glad that I had done it so we could move the conversation on.

"That wasn't deliberate" I breathed after we broke away from a long and loving kiss.

"Whatever" he told me as he quickly kissed my lips again. I grinned at him and quickly kissed his lips four times after we broke apart.

"Next question" he said and I sighed.

"What?" he asked cheekily.

"I really don't know what to ask" I admitted.

"Well think" he said.

"I know what I would rather do instead" I told him as I placed the box of strawberries on the floor.

"What?" he asked as he watched me do this.

"I want to make out with my boyfriend" I muttered. I watched as his eyes widened and he quickly closed and removed the box from his lap and put it onto the floor.

"As you wish" he said and he quickly crushed his lips to mine and cupped my face with his left hand; and this how we spent the next half an hour. Sometime after Ben removed his t-shirt from me and we ended up back under the sleeping bag together. But as Ben placed his head on my chest as we both tried to regulate our rapid breathing my mind wandered back onto the memory of me stealing from the Slop Shop. A lot has changed between now and then; and I wouldn't change any of it for the world.

* * *

"Ben will you put some clothes on?" I snapped as I took another picture of the pool.

"Do I really need to?" he whined.

"Yes" I snapped again.

"Why?" he asked as he threw his arms in front of his face as he stretched.

"Because I want to take photos" I said pointing to the camera that I was holding.

"Well I'm not stopping you, I'm covered" he said signalling to the fact that the sleeping back was covering up until his chest.

"Really? So when Evie asked how this weekend was and I show her these pictures you don't mind her seeing you like that?" I asked sarcastically as I took another photo.

"No because she won't be able to see anything" he stated back.

"Fine, but on your head be it" I said as I started to take photos of the rest of the chamber.

"I'm surprised you put clothes back on" he said as he watched me.

"Ben I've only put my t-shirt and pants back on" I told him.

"Yeah" he answered back as he smiled as I took another photo which he would be in.

"I'm surprised you let me get up" I said smiling at him as I took another photo.

"I had no choice you jumped out of my reach before I could stop you" he joked.

"Well I was half expecting you to jump up after me" I laughed as I turned and took a photo of the hole in the side of the chamber. I stepped forward and took three or four more photos of the view of the peaceful forest that was surrounding us.

"Like this?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Yes" I said.

"Hang on" I said and I span the camera around and took a picture of us. I span around and pressed the play button and then looked at the picture.

"That's a nice one" he said as he looked at it over my shoulder.

"Yeah but I can get it better" I said.

"How?" he asked.

"Like this" I said and I turned around and Ben turned with me. I outstretched my hand and took another photo. I span the camera around and pressed play.

"See" I said as the light coming into the chamber had changed the photo.

"That's my smart dragon" he said and he kissed my cheek.

"Take more" he advised.

"Fine" I answered back. I span the camera around and took another seven photos; some of which were Ben kissing me on the cheek, us staring into each other's eyes, me kissing him on the cheek and finally us kissing.

"Perfect" I said as I looked at them.

"Just like you" he said before kissing my cheek again.

"Smooth move your majesty" I muttered. I heard Ben laugh and he kissed my neck.

"I love you Malmal" he said happily.

"I love you too Benny Bear" I answered back equally happy.

* * *

The rest of the evening went over quite quick; it was filled of talking, taking more photos and a lot more kissing. But I wasn't going to complain; like Ben said yesterday between planning his royal tour and college we wouldn't get to see each other very often. So we were both making best use of this weekend; spending as much time together as we could. We were now lying in bed together talking and it was surprisingly warm even thought it was now 2300 at night. The fire in the corner was bellowing smoke out the side of the chamber wall and was the only source of heat and light in the chamber. I liked it as it made it more perfect; it made things seem more intimate.

"You were right?" I said as I stroked Ben's chest as I was lying next to him.

"Like always?" he joked.

"Yeah" I said sarcastically.

"Oi!" he laughed as he tightened his arm around me.

"Sorry" I joked.

"What am I right about?" he asked.

"It's not that cold, in fact I'm nice and toasty" I said as I snuggled more into his chest.

"I see, told you so" he said.

"Well I think it is something to do with us snuggling under here with no clothes on" I joked.

"Yeah I don't hear you complaining" he laughed.

"As if I would, I like the view" I flirted as I looked up at him.

"Same here" he said and he started to stroke the bottom of my back with his right hand.

"I don't know whether it's a good thing that we have been naked most of today" I laughed.

"Yeah well, it's date weekend technically as it got extended" he started but stopped to wink at me.

"But I know that at times we can seem a little bit full on with each other but it kind of makes up for the time that we have apart" he explained.

"I know, I might get some peace when I'm with you full time" I joked as I winked back at him.

"I didn't know it was such a chore for you" he said sarcastically.

"Obviously" I answered back in the same sarcastic tone. Ben pulled a sad face at me and I started to laugh.

"You know I'm only joking" I said as I moved my hand up to his neck.

"Yeah because I know really deep down you don't resist me" he joked.

"Obviously" I stated and I kissed his chest.

"Like you can't resist me" I teased as I looked back up at him.

"Nope" he admitted which made me giggle at him.

"How could anyone ever resist you?" he purred.

"I'm not bothered about anyone else, just you" I said smiling up at him.

"And I'm only bothered about you as well" he replied back happily.

"Someone seems very happy" I teased.

"I am, I'm under the stars having some alone time with my girl; why wouldn't I be happy?" he stated back as his grin got bigger.

"I have no idea" I teased back.

"I'm glad we've have this weekend together" I told him happily.

"Same here" he answered back.

"And there will be many more" he promised.

"I can't wait Benny Bear" I said happily as I stared into his eyes.

"Me neither Malmal" he answered back and he pulled me towards him and we shared yet another long and loving kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N - Hey guys, thanks for sticking with me this far. I'm enjoying writing this but the proof reading has been taking it out of me, but I am trying to get better. Much love RSD xoxoxox.**

* * *

"Mal" I heard Ben say. I grunted back in response. I felt him move in the sleeping bag and I felt as he moved closer to me, as I was lying on my stomach I felt his naked body push against my right side.

"Mal" Ben said more loudly.

"What Ben?" I said into my pillow.

"Come on, let's go for a swim" he said rubbing my back slowly and smoothly.

"Urgh!" I said into my pillow disapprovingly.

"Ben I thought you wanted a lie in this morning" I whined.

"Mal it's half ten" he told me. I lifted my head slowly and looked at him with groggy eyes.

"Half ten?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah" he laughed. Normally I would scowl at him; but I was too tired from last night's escapades.

"Urgh!" I grunted and let my head drop back on to the pillow.

"Come on" he whined.

"Ben" I whined back.

"Let me sleep, I had a late night last night" I whined further.

"I know that you sexy dragon" he purred and he kissed the top of my back. I took a deep breath as I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"Can I sit this one out?" I asked as I lifted my head up and looked up at him again.

"All this exercise is tiring me out" I joked. We stared at each other for a couple of seconds; I watched as he narrowed his eyes for a couple of seconds and then he sighed.

"Fine" he stated and sat up quickly and he threw the sleeping bag off both of us. I shuddered at the sudden coldness and I scowled at him.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you, but I can see you are getting sick of me" he teased.

"Really Ben?" I asked sternly and I attempted to kick him but he quickly moved out of the way.

"Now you're turning violent!" he mocked which made me roll my eyes at him.

"I might join you in a bit" I told him trying to pacify him.

"Now!" he told me sternly.

"No" I whined.

"You know I can just pick you up and throw you in" he joked.

"You wouldn't dare!" I warned him.

"Try me" he joked and I felt his hands slid onto my ankles.

"Ben!" I shouted and moved my feet away from him.

"Fine, I'll just go on my own" he said sarcastically.

"See you in a bit" he said and he got up and walked away from me. I threw my head back onto the pillow and I heard water splashing so I knew that he was now in the pool. I pulled the sleeping bag back around me and snuggled into my pillow a little bit more. I was just about to drift back off to sleep when I heard a loud splash! My eyes snapped open, _what on earth is he doing?_ I asked myself. _Probably just messing around in the water_ I answered to myself.

"MAL!" I heard him shout as I heard another loud splash. I jumped at the shock and rolled over and quickly sat up.

"BEN!" I shouted back. I listened for a few seconds expecting him to shout back but the only sound was my laboured breathing and the sound of the nearby waterfall.

"BEN!" I shouted again as I started to get worried. Why was he not answering? I threw the sleeping bag off me and jumped off the air mattress to go and see if I could find him.

"BEN!" I shouted for a third time as I looked around the pool and I couldn't see him. My eyes widened in panic as the realization hit that something had happened to him.

"BEN!" I shouted and ran into the water. I knew that I couldn't swim very well but I needed to see where he was. I got a shock as the cool water cascaded over my ankles but I kept walking quickly into the water until it was up to my waist.

"BEN!" I shouted again and he still didn't answer. My breathing started to get more rapid as my body started to fill with panic.

"Where are you?" I asked myself as I continued to look around the pool. The pool was serene so I couldn't even tell where he might be; I hoped that he hadn't gone over the edge of the waterfall.

"Here" I heard a voice say and I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I screamed and started to wriggle to try and get away.

"Calm down Mal it's me" Ben said laughing. I turned my face to look at him and he had a large grin on his face.

"You think that's funny" I snapped and pulled on his hands so he'd let me go.

"Yeah, your face was a picture" he said laughing.

"Glad you found it so funny" I stated.

"I did" he said into my hair.

"Let go of me Ben" I told him sternly.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just do it" I snapped and I felt his arms loosen around my waist; when he had released me I turned around and looked at him.

"I'm in trouble now aren't I?" he asked trying to make me laugh.

"Yes!" I spat and I shoved him and walked away from him.

"Come on Mal it was a joke" he said as he followed me.

"Ha ha" I replied sarcastically as I started to walk out of the pool.

"Mal come here" he said and he put his hand on my wrist.

"Leave me alone Ben" I said angrily and I pulled my wrist away from him.

"Mal come on. I'm sorry" he told me and he walked up behind me and tried to wrap his arms around me; however I grabbed hold of his wrists and stopped him.

"No, you wanted to swim. You swim" I said sternly and I walked quickly out of the pool and towards the air mattress.

"Mal I'm sorry. It was just a joke" I heard as I pulled the sleeping bag back around me and over my head. I knew it was a joke and me and Ben prank each other all the time; but this time I was really annoyed at Ben. Not because he got me up out of bed but because he made me think something really bad had happened to him.

"Mal" I heard Ben say. I felt him climb back onto the bed and he lay next to me.

"Come on dragon" he said to me. I felt him try to pull the sleeping bag away from me and I let him. My annoyance at him had passed and I was ready to make him pay for it.

"There you are" he said as he looked at me.

"Yeah" I answered back.

"Sorry Mal" he said and he pouted at me. I pulled one brow up and sighed.

"You will be" I said as I yawned.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really" I answered.

"Can I ask how?" he asked nervously.

"I'll get you back later" I told him with a smirk.

"I don't know whether I like that smirk" he answered.

"Good" I said and I smiled at him.

"Anything I can do to make it easier" he asked as he started to pull the sleeping bag away from me so he could climb in next to me.

"Hmmm" I started.

"Wanna spoon for a bit?" he suggested.

"You know you'll get around me by cuddling" I flirted; I watched as he smiled at me and climbed in next to me.

"I know" he breathed as he lay down next to me. I rolled onto my other side and he climbed in next to me. He wrapped himself around me placing his chin on my shoulder, arms around my waist and tangling his left leg over mine.

"I'm sorry babe" he told me as he moved the hair from my shoulder.

"It's ok, I forgive you" I said and I placed my arms over his as he kissed my shoulder.

"Really?" he asked and he kissed my neck. I felt a shiver run down my spine and I arched my back into him. I heard him chuckle against me and I smiled at him.

"Yeah, the main thing is that you are ok" I answered as he kissed my neck again.

"Hmmm" he said against my neck.

"I'm still going to get you back though" I laughed.

"Ok" he said against my neck as he started to kiss my collar bone.

"That's really distracting you know" I told him as I kept arching my back against him to contend with the shivers going up and down my spine. He kissed my collarbone again and I moaned in reaction to it.

"Is it?" he asked innocently as he pulled his mouth away.

"Yes!" I said incredulously and I turned my head and kissed his cheek.

"Nice to know" he said and he kissed me on the lips. We shared a long and slow kiss and I felt Ben's left hand start to slowly stroke my stomach.

"What you doing?" I asked slowly as I smiled at him.

"Nothing" he replied in the same dismissive tone as he continued to stroke my stomach once more.

"It seems as if you're doing something" I laughed.

"Well if you must know I'm making it up to my girlfriend" he said and he kissed my cheek again.

"And how do you think you are going to do that?" I teased.

"Bear with my babe" he said and he pulled me into brief kiss.

"And I'll show you" he purred as he pulled me into another long and loving kiss.

* * *

"So am I back in your good books then?" Ben asked breathlessly as I rolled off him. My chest heaved as I tried to regulate my breathing.

"Yes" I breathed back. I heard him chuckle; and this made me laugh back at him.

"Nice to know I have my uses" he joked breathlessly and he stretched and put both hands behind his head as his ribcage heaved up and down.

"Of course" I answered back.

"Like you do" he said with a smirk as he turned his face to look at me.

"Good" I answered back as I started to stare at the ceiling.

"Mal is there something wrong?" he asked as he removed both hands from the back of his head and rolled onto his side to look at me.

"No, not really" I answered back as I started to fidget with my nails.

"Not really?" he repeated slowly as his voice started to fill with concern. I watched as he wrapped his arm around my waist and he started to slowly stroke my right side.

"It's nothing that bad" I laughed, as I looked up at him, hoping that he would dismiss my current mood.

"Well explain" he prompted. I sighed and then took a deep breath before I spoke.

"It's just dawned on me that in a few hours I'll be back in my dorm and you'll be in your office doing paperwork" I explained sadly as I looked away from him.

"I see" he answered back slowly.

"Yeah that is kind of sad" he agreed; I nodded at this and slowly looked up at him.

"But you know things will get easier for us, the college year is coming to a close" I started.

"And I now have this" I said as I picked my locket up. Ben grinned at me and he let go of my waist and cupped my face instead.

"Your right baby" he said and he quickly pressed his lips to mine.

"And anyway you don't have to go back to your dorm tonight if you don't want to" he added.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah if you want I could walk you to your class in the morning and I'll get someone to drop your things off tomorrow after college has finished" he suggested.

"Really?" I repeated incredulously.

"Really, if that's what you want" he said happily.

"So you're not sick of me yet then?" I teased and I quickly kissed him.

"Mal I could never get sick of you" he answered back before quickly kissing me again.

"Well if you want me to then I will" I answered back.

"I do" he said happily.

"Well that's settles it" I agreed happily as I grinned at him.

"However" I started slowly.

"Why do I not like that tone?" he said seriously.

"When we get back I may need an hour to finish my goodness essay" I said quickly.

"Mal" he whined.

"Well I was going to do it when I got back tonight but I've been dragonnaped" I explained trying to make him laugh. I watched as he grinned at the word "dragonnaped" and he shook his head.

"Fine but only because I have some work to do too" he agreed. My stomach started to grumble and we both laughed.

"Looks like my dragon is hungry" he laughed.

"Can you blame me?" I winked.

"I'll go get us something to eat" he said and he quickly sat up.

"Look at you the proper gentleman" I teased as he stood up.

"Always" he laughed.

* * *

"Mal?" I heard Ben say as I was looking through the photos on my camera before we were due to get ready.

"Yes Ben?" I replied as I looked up at him.

"You know when you said we were being adventurous yesterday?" he started as he watched my reaction.

"Yes?" I replied slowly.

"How adventurous are you willing to go?" he asked me. My eyes widened slightly at his question and then I took a deep breath. _What on earth did he want to do?_ I thought to myself.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked him ignoring his question as I was eager to find out what was on his mind.

"Erm" he started and then started to go red.

"Benjamin" I said slowly as I put my camera back into my bag and closed it.

"It's nothing that bad really" he explained trying to defend himself.

"Then why are you getting so embarrassed?" I teased as I crawled slowly up the bed towards him.

"Because you might say no" he admitted.

"I also may not" I teased as I sat next to him.

"Hmmmm" he answered as he looked at me.

"What do you want to do?" I pressed as I watched his reaction.

"Erm" he started.

"Ben" I said prompting him. I watched as he bit his lip and he started to fiddle with the sleeping bag nervously.

"Tell me" I pressed.

"I want to know now" I added as he still hadn't answered me. I bit down on my lip; _what on earth was going through his head?_ I then smirked at him; if Ben wanted to drag this out then that was fine by me. I knew he was nervous to ask me however the more he didn't tell me the more I wanted to know. I quickly moved closer to him; I saw his brow burrow together but then his eyes widened as I threw my right leg over his and straddled him.

"I'm not getting off you until you tell me, bear in mind Ben that I have ways of making you talk" I advised him with a devilish grin. I watched as he grinned back up at me and both his hands captured my waist.

"I know and that worries me" he teased.

"So talk Beastie. Otherwise I can't be held accountable for my actions" I flirted as I started to sway my hips from side to side against him. I watched as his eyes darkened and his grin got bigger.

"Ok so we are probably not going to come here for quite a while" he started.

"Right" I answered back slowly. In my mind I was happy that he had already made plans to come back here.

"So how about we... you know... in the pool?" he said nodding his head in the direction to the pool nervously.

"You want to have sex in a pool next to a water fall?" I stated. I watched as he nodded quickly. I took my glance away from Ben and looked at the pool and the waterfall. I smiled to myself thinking how romantic that is and then the thought came into my head that it nearly happened yesterday which made my smile get bigger.

"What you thinking?" I heard him ask which made me turn back and look down at him as he started to trace circular patterns on my hips; I noticed that he was still nervous. In all honesty I couldn't see why; yes I guessed a little apprehension as I could reject his idea but not for him to be this nervous.

"We would have to be careful" I told him.

"And we will no one would see us" he replied. I laughed breathlessly at him; this made him pull one brow up at me.

"Yeah but not just like that" I explained.

"Oh I see" I said as his eyes widened as he released what I was meaning.

"Well yeah we will" he added as he slowly started to stroke my hips again.

"When do we have to leave?" I asked as I lowered myself down on top of him; I placed both my hands at either side of his head so now my face was now inches away from his. I watched as he smiled at how close I now was to him before he answered.

"Anytime you want but my parents are expecting us around four o'clock at the latest... otherwise they'll worry" he advised.

"Ok" I answered back.

"What time is it now?" I asked. I watched as Ben took his left hand from my waist and picked his phone up that was next to him.

"Around half one" he replied as he placed his phone back where he just got it from.

"Ok" I repeated as he returned his hand back to my hip.

"So plenty of time then" I added with a smirk.

"For?" he asked. I smiled at him and then moved my face next to his ear.

"To go for a swim" I whispered in his ear.

"Really?" he replied quickly. I pushed up on my hands to look up at him.

"Yeah" I answered back.

"You don't think I'm weird for asking?" he asked as he started to stroke the bottom of my back.

"Hmmmm not really, I'm just wondering whether you're getting bored of normal sex if your trying to be adventurous" I teased. Ben quickly moved his face closer to mine and we shared a quick kiss.

"No, I love it all with you" he muttered which made me smile.

"Just trying to make more memories I guess" he added with a smile.

"Ok, come on then your Majesty" I said as I climbed off Ben. He got up and I climbed off the air mattress and watched him go to his bag and pull another condom out.

"I'll just have to make sure I don't drop this" he joked as he got up and stood next to me.

"Well we don't have to go that deep into the water at the start" I told him.

"Yeah I suppose your right" he said and he slid his hand onto mine.

"Come on then Beastie do your worst" I flirted. I watched Ben's grin get bigger and he started to lead me towards the pool and into another memorable moment.

* * *

After finally getting ready and tidying most of the things away; Ben advised that someone was coming to collect it later - we were finally ready to leave. After Ben kidding around pretending that he couldn't move the rock and a slow climb back down onto the ground we were now making our way back to the limousine. We both walked happily hand in hand aimlessly talking about anything that came to our minds.

When we managed to make our way back to where we had been dropped off I was happy to see that the limousine was already waiting for us at the side of the road. Yes I knew that this meant that date weekend was coming to a close however I couldn't hide the fact that I wanted a proper shower.

"Someone looks happy to be returning" Ben joked as I shrugged out of my bag and gave it to him. I watched as Steve stepped out of the car to get our bags; but Ben held his hand up to stop him.

"It's ok Steve, I've got this" he said as he opened the boot of the car.

"As long as you are sure your majesty" he said.

"Of course" Ben answered with his trademark smile. I watched as Steven stepped towards the passenger door and opened the door for us.

"You were saying?" he said turning back to me.

"I'm happy to be able to go back and have a proper shower" I admitted as he put our bags in the boot.

"Not the fact that I have limited time with you" I added as he closed it.

"I see" he said as he followed me to the back passenger side door that was already being held open by Steve.

"Thanks for clearing that up for me" he joked as I climbed in.

"Your welcome" I joked back as I moved across the seat and he followed me in.

"Thanks Steve" Ben said as he sat down.

"Your welcome your Majesty" Steve answered happily back and then he closed the door.

"So back to reality" I joked as he took my hand and started to stroke my knuckles.

"It would appear so" he answered back.

"We will need another quarantine lockdown soon" I said winking at him.

"Of course, I think my Malmal overload should hold me for now" he teased.

"Good" I stated.

"My Benny Bear overload should hold me for now as well" I teased back after a few moments of silence of us staring at each other.

"Nice to know that I'll be on your mind" he teased.

"You always are" I laughed back.

"Even more so now you have this" he said and he reached over and picked my locket up.

"Of course" I answered back happily. I watched as he let the locket drop back down to my chest and he quickly kissed my cheek.

"I just need to think of a way to make it easier for you now" I joked.

"Like I have already said you don't need to, but I'm not going to stop you" he joked back.

"Like you ever would" I stated sarcastically before kissing his cheek.

"Nope" he said and he pulled me closer for a hug.

"I best get thinking then" I joked.

"Yeah" he laughed back. I snuggled into him and placed my hand onto his chest; I felt Ben's arm tighten around my waist and he pulled me closer to him. We sat like this enjoying each other's company; aimlessly talking about anything that came to our minds until the limousines came to a stop and returned us back to the real world.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N - Hey guys, I'm just going to jump straight into it, much love RSD xoxoxo**

* * *

As the limousine stopped we quickly smiled at each other; and we watched as Steve climbed out of the car.

"Ready to return back?" I joked as I sat up and looked at him.

"Ready as you are baby" he joked back as the door opened. I watched as Ben got out of the car first and as I slid along the seat to get out he held his hand out for me. I slid my hand into his and let him lead me out of the car; as I took a couple of steps from the car I noticed that Chip was already removing our bags from the boot of the car.

"I can get that" I suggested as I went to take it from him.

"I know that but leave it with me Mal" he said happily as he moved quickly away from me so I couldn't take it from him.

"Will anyone ever let me carry my own bags?" I laughed.

"No" both Ben and Chip said together.

"Fine" I puffed and walked up to Ben. He smiled at me and took my hand in his and he led me into the castle.

* * *

"Afternoon you two" I heard Belle say as we walked into the dining room.

"Afternoon" I answered back as I went to pull a chair out but Ben got there before me and pulled the chair out for me.

"Afternoon mother and father" Ben said happily as I sat down and Ben pushed the chair in slightly.

"Looks like you arrived just in time for tea" Belle laughed as Ben sat down next to me.

"Good timing" Ben joked as he reached over and took my right hand in his.

"So how was your weekend Mal?" Adam asked.

"Well after building the suspense up all week I can say it was definitely worth the wait" I advised happily before taking a drink of juice.

"So I swept you off your feet then?" Ben teased as he squeezed my hand.

"Something like that" I laughed back as I squeezed his hand back; he smiled at me and stared at me for a few seconds.

"Score" Ben answered back happily as he turned to thank Mrs Potts for putting his dinner in front of him.

"Thank you" I said as she done the same for me.

"You're very welcome" Mrs Potts said happily.

"So any plans for this evening?" Adam asked.

"Well I was going to take Mal back to her dorm but as she's having such a good time we've decided that I'll walk her to class in the morning" Ben answered back happily as he looked at me. I smiled back at him and then I returned my gaze back to my food.

"So I'm stuck with her until the morning" he joked as he let go of my hand to start eating his dinner.

"If you want I can go back to my dorm after dinner if you want" I joked.

"No" he immediately said. This made both Belle and Adam laugh.

"What?" Ben asked.

"You two are inseparable" Belle laughed.

"And you both love winding each other up" Adam added.

"Yep" I answered back which made Ben grin at me.

"We are also planning to do some coursework tonight" Ben said sadly.

"I see that Mal's work ethic is rubbing off on you" Belle noted.

"Not her work ethnic more like her nerdiness" Ben joked.

"Oi" I said and I threw a carrot at him. It hit off his head and landed in his lap.

"Do you really want to start a food fight Mal?" he warned as he picked it back up and threw it at me. It hit me in the neck and landed on my lap. I picked it up and bit into it.

"Not really" I answered back sarcastically.

"Because you know I would win" he mocked. I ground my teeth together and turned to look at him.

"Do you really want to test that Ben?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Oooh I think that is fighting talk son" Adam teased.

"No I think I better give you a rest" Ben laughed. I shook my head and returned my gaze back to my food.

"Because you know I would win" I said mimicking his voice.

"Whatever" he answered back. I looked at him and laughed; I then felt him knock his knee against mine. I winked at him and mimicked his actions.

"Yeah well I need to do some more revision on Dragon Anatomy so as you are such a nerd you'll have to help me" he said grinning. I widened my eyes slightly; this happened to be mine and Ben's private joke, what with me being part dragon/fairy.

"I might do if you behave" I told him with a smirk.

"Ok. I'll play nice" he joked.

"Good" I said as I went to finish my food; through the rest of the meal we chatted aimlessly about where Ben wanted to go on his tour and what other plans we had after college. Suddenly things were starting to feel so real; thankfully I had another meeting with the fairy godmother next Friday so hopefully everything would start to feel like they were slipping into place then.

* * *

"I'll take that" I said and I picked both mine and Ben's plates up after Mrs Potts had left the room with Adam's and Belle's plates.

"Mrs Potts can get it" Ben advised as I stood up quickly.

"Ben just because you are used to people running around after you doesn't mean we all are" I said sarcastically. I heard Ben, Adam and Belle all laugh as I left the room and walked into the kitchen.

"I could have got that dear" I heard Mrs Potts say as I walked into the kitchen with mine and Ben's plates.

"Like I have just said to Ben, I'm still not used to people running around after me so I wanted to help" I explained as I handed her the plates.

"Thank you but that was unnecessary" she answered happily.

"Your very welcome" I replied happily and then turned to leave the kitchen, however as I did this my eyes caught the egg basket. My mind wandered to Ben's earlier comment _"Do you really want to start a food fight Mal?"_ and a grin started to spread across my face.

"Is everything ok dear?" I heard Mrs Potts ask.

"Erm yeah" I said and I looked at her.

"Can I have two eggs please? I know it might be a strange request" I asked Mrs Potts. I watched as she narrowed her eyes in confusion before answering.

"Of course. Can I ask why dear? Maybe I can help" she asked.

"I want to prank Ben; you see he pranked me earlier and I want to get him back" I explained.

"What are you two like?" she laughed.

"Of course" she said as she pointed to the egg basket.

"Any mess I will clean it up" I promised.

"It's ok dear don't worry about that" she replied as I picked two eggs up. I held one in each hand and I walked out the kitchen and walked back into the dining room.

"What are we talking about? I asked as I walked back to my seat.

"Ben was just telling us about your weekend together" Belle said.

"Oh I see" I said and I saw Ben's goofy face and I smiled back at him. _No time like the present_ I told myself.

"Yeah I had an amazing time" I said as I stood next to his seat. I then moved closer to his chair and rested against him. Ben looked confused but he let me sit on the arm of his chair.

"Yeah it was nice to spend some time together" I said happily as I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and I placed both my hands on his right shoulder so he couldn't see that I had two eggs in my hands.

"However this morning I could have killed him" I joked. I felt Ben take a deep breath which made a grin spread across my face.

"Why?" Adam asked.

"Well instead of letting me have a lie in this morning he tried to get me to go for a swim" I started.

"That doesn't sound very bad" Adam laughed.

"It doesn't until you hear the rest" I laughed.

"Ok" Belle stated slowly.

"This one here" I said as I tightened my arms around his neck.

"Decided to pretend he was leaving me alone to sleep; instead he let me nearly drift back off to sleep and then he pretended to drown or get hurt to get me to go looking for him" I explained.

"Ben!" his mother snapped.

"What if something actually had happened to you?" she asked sternly.

"It's ok mother. I was safe, just Mal didn't know at the time" he laughed.

"Yeah, it was very funny wasn't it?" I said sarcastically looking down at him. I watched as Ben started to get nervous as he picked up on the tone that I had just used.

"However he knows I'm going to get him back, so he's a little bit scared of what I'm going to do" I added slowly.

"He knows you're going to get him back?" Adam asked slowly.

"Yeah" I answered happily. I noticed that Ben started to get a little bit more uneasy as he started to notice that something was going on.

"You know what they say Ben?" I asked him and turned to look at him. He looked at me and noticed the devilish grin that I had on my face.

"What?" he asked as he watched me. I took a deep breath and loosened my arms slightly and winked at him.

"Don't play with fire if you don't want to get burnt" I teased.

"Right" he answered slowly. I loosened my arms on his shoulders a little bit more so I could run. I think he noticed me doing this as his eyes narrowed slightly. I winked at him again and then hit the egg of the top of Ben's head. I watched as his eyes widened as he realised when I had done but before he could do anything else I hit the second egg off forehead and then wipes egg down bens face.

"MAL!" Ben shouted and I quickly jumped away from him and started to run from the room. Ben stood up and started to wipe egg from his face.

"Got you!" I laughed which made both Belle and Adam laugh.

"I guess I'll see you guys later" I said as I quickly ran towards the door as I saw Ben turn around and look at me.

"Come back here!" he said angrily and I ran from the room. I ran through the main hall and bolted for the stairs.

"Mal!" I heard him say sternly and I turned to watch him follow me. I laughed as I was half way up the stairs; I quickly rang down the corridor and into Ben's room. Thankfully by the time Ben had caught up with me I was stood behind the couch looking at him.

"Hi egg head" I said laughing at him.

"Just you wait till I get my hands on you" he laughed.

"I told you I would get you back" I advised as I rolled my eyes as I took a step to the right as Ben was trying to inch closer to me.

"Yeah you did. I will admit you caught me a little bit off guard" he laughed as he tried to step closer to me but I stepped out of the way from him.

"Well that should settle things" I suggested as he lunged forced and I jumped out of the way.

"No" he told me as we ran around the couch again.

"How?" I asked.

"Cos I'm going to get you back now" he teased.

"Will this war ever end?" I asked sarcastically.

"No" he told me as he ran after me. I tried to run away from him but I felt his left arm wrap around me and he used his other hand to wipe egg up and down my face.

"Ben!" I shrieked.

"Stop it!" I snapped

"Well we both need a shower so it doesn't matter" he joked as he wiped more egg on my face.

"Urgh!" I said as some of the egg caught my mouth. I heard Ben laugh at me; as I winced at the taste he span me round. I took a deep breath to deal with the shock of been span around and then I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"Urgh! Egg!" I said as I wiped egg off my face and onto Ben's shirt. Ben laughed at me and then pulled me closer to him. He pushed two fingers under my chin and make me look up at him. He quickly smiled at me and then pressed his lips against mine.

"Ben you taste of egg" I stated as I pulled away.

"So do you" he laughed. I quickly pulled him to me and I kissed him again.

"Right I'm going in the shower" I told him pushing away from him.

"Ok" he answered sadly as he untangled his arms from my waist so I could walk away.

"You not coming?" I asked as I started to walk towards the bathroom. I watched as he smirked at me.

"Nothing like that ben. It just makes more sense as we are both now covered in egg" I laughed.

"Ok as your talking sense" he laughed as he followed me.

"Don't I always?" I joked as he closed the bathroom door after both of us.

* * *

After finally finishing my goodness essay I decided that this would be a good time to ring Evie to see how she was and to tell her that she wouldn't see me until breakfast tomorrow. As I pressed her name in my phone book I hoped that I wasn't interrupting anything with her and Doug.

"Hi M" I heard her answer happily after a couple of rings.

"Hi E" I answered back.

"So how's your weekend going? I can't wait to speak to you tonight about it" she said excitedly.

"That's actually why I'm ringing you" I started. I watched as Ben walked into his room and his eyes narrowed. I mouthed the word _'Evie'_ to him and he nodded and sat down next to me and he then opened his revision booklet.

"Right" Evie replied slowly.

"I'm not actually coming back tonight" I told her.

"I kind of guessed you might not" she laughed.

"Yeah I'll meet you at breakfast tomorrow" I answered.

"So our girly chat will have to wait" she laughed.

"Well I was going to say we could have it now but someone is eavesdropping" I laughed.

"If you wanted me to go you only had to say" Ben joked. I was about to tell him that I was only joking but he cut me off.

"I'll go and see my parents for a bit, as I'm unwanted" he laughed.

"You don't have to" I told him as he got off the bed as I heard Evie laugh down the phone at me.

"No I understand that you need to speak to Evie. I'll be back in a bit" he said and he walked out of the room.

"Sorry about that E" I told her.

"It's fine" she laughed.

"Am I interrupting anything?" I asked nervously.

"No, Doug left an hour ago I'm just revising" she said.

"I feel bad that you are going to be on your own tonight now" I said sadly.

"Don't be I'll just ask him to come round again" she giggled.

"So how's your weekend been?" I asked her.

"Wonderful, spent most of it revising with Doug, we went for a meal last night it was all lovely" she said happily. I heard her sigh down the phone as she relived the memory.

"Earth to Evie" I laughed.

"Sorry" she said quietly.

"What about you?" she asked moving the subject on to me and Ben rather than her and Doug.

"Well do I really need to tell you where I've been you knew before me?" I laughed.

"I only knew parts of it so you'll have to tell me the rest" she advised.

"Well I had that meeting with Cinderella and Prince Charming" I started.

"Ok how did that go?" she asked happily.

"Fine as always it was nice to see them again actually" I said as I started to pick at my nail polish.

"Look at you preparing for your future life" Evie teased.

"E behave" I warned her before I started to laugh. I heard Evie laugh down the phone which made me smile.

"After that me and Ben revised most of the day and then we went for a drive" I added.

"Ok" she prompted.

"And then went for a walk" I continued.

"Right" she pressed.

"Then we climbed up a little bit of a mountain and we spent the night in chamber next to a waterfall and a beautiful view of the forest" I finished explaining.

"Sounds amazing" Evie answered happily.

"It was" I agreed.

"I've got photos so I can show you" I advised.

"I hope they are clean" she joked.

"E!" I snapped.

"Like I would take them type of photos of me and Ben and then show you them" I said incredulously.

"Only I see Ben like that. I don't need to take them type of photos" I added quickly.

"Someone's getting defensive" Evie teased.

"Who wouldn't? Have you seen Ben?" I asked as I started to think about Ben.

"Yeah but he's your boyfriend so I can't really comment" she replied.

"Sorry" I said.

"Its fine" I answered.

"I'm glad you've had a good time" she said.

"Same to you" I replied.

"Quality time with your dreamboat" I teased.

"M behave!" she warned me.

"Well your probably going to wind me up tomorrow anyway so I thought I would start now" I laughed.

"More than likely. But I can wind you up more" she laughed.

"Yeah" I answered slowly as I yawned.

"Someone seems tired" Evie laughed.

"I am, it must have been all that walking" I answered back.

"Yeah right" she said.

"Any point telling you to leave it?" I whined.

"No" she laughed.

"Fine" I answered back.

"We can have a better girl talk tomorrow night though right?" Evie asked.

"Yeah of course" I agreed.

"Brilliant" she said and she started to giggle.

"I best let you go so you can ring Doug to get him to come back" I teased.

"Yeah, I've missed you being here you know" Evie said.

"Evie I've only been gone for the weekend" I said.

"I know but we've always been together since we arrived here" she started.

"You can't say you don't miss me when I spend the weekend with Doug" she added.

"No I can't say that because I do miss you" I said smiling.

"Yeah well I've been without my best friend, well one of them, for nearly four days" she stated.

"I'll make it up to you" I promised.

"Good" she laughed.

"Well I guess I'll speak to you tomorrow M" she said.

"Save me a seat at breakfast" I said.

"Don't I always?" she laughed which made me laugh back.

"See you tomorrow nerd" I laughed.

"See you tomorrow lover girl" she laughed which made me roll my eyes.

"Yeah" I answered back and she laughed and ended the call. I smiled at my phone and placed it down next to me.

It's probably the best time to do some Chemistry revision while Ben was seeing his parents; he hadn't seen them all weekend and it was only fair that I let them have some time alone. I know Ben would persuade me differently as this was meant to be our weekend together but I didn't want his parents to think that I was stealing their time with him as well.

"Is it safe to come in yet?" I heard Ben ask after a while as he entered the room.

"Yeah I came off the phone to Evie a while ago" I told him as he sat onto his bed.

"And you didn't come and find me?" he accused.

"Well you haven't seen your parents all weekend Ben. You need some time with them as well" I told him as I watched him crawl up his bed towards me.

"Yes but I see them all the time. I don't however get to see you as much as I would like" he said as he sat next to me.

"Yeah but you still need time with them" I said.

"Look at you being caring" he laughed.

"I am a caring person!" I remarked.

"I know you are" he said and he leant over to see what I was doing.

"Urgh Chemistry!" he said pulling a funny face.

"Yeah well I don't need to do that much revision for Dragon Anatomy" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah well you are the expert" he joked.

"Apparently so" I said as I turned the page in my revision booklet.

"You'd think you'd be better after all this time" I said smirking.

"Obviously you're not a good teacher" he joked.

"Or you're not listening" I laughed.

"Hmmmm probably as I get distracted when you talk" he answered. I turned and looked at him.

"I know you do" I laughed. Ben smiled at me and then quickly pressed a kiss to my lips.

"You haven't done that much revision this weekend?" I noted.

"I don't need to; I get more free periods during the week than you" he teased.

"Fair point" I said as I twirled my pencil in my fingers.

"I just wish more would sink in but it's so hard to concentrate with everyone being around all the time" I teased.

"Is that the hint for me to go away?" he joked and then he pouted.

"No not you. Even though you are my biggest and most deliberate distraction" I laughed. I reached over and quickly kissed his lips.

"Well you know you can go to my dorm any time you want" he told me.

"You did last year" he reminded me.

"I know I did. I guess I could do again" I said smiling at him.

"Here you go" he said and he rolled over and he gave me his spare dorm key.

"You don't need to give me your key" I told him.

"I did last year and anyway if I need anything out of my dorm and I don't have my key on me it gives me an excuse to come and find you. I still don't see why you gave me it back" he said with a wink.

"That's you intention right there" I laughed as I playfully shoved him.

"Well if I happen to steal a quick kiss or cuddle you can't blame me" he stated.

"No I don't think I can really" I joked and I rested my head against his shoulder.

"Thank you" I said happily.

"For what?" he asked as he took my hand in his and lightly squeezed it.

"For being you" I said and I looked up at him and smiled.

"You're very welcome" he answered back happily.

"And thank you for being you" he said before quickly kissing me.

"Warts and all" I joked.

"Warts and all" he repeated.

"Mal you know I think you are perfect the way you are" Ben said as he watched me.

"I know you tell this me a lot" I laughed.

"Because it's true" he replied.

"You're perfect as well you know" I said trying to move the conversation onto Ben and off me. It was true though I did think he was perfect and he was. Everything that he had already done in the past and everything he still continues to do for me proves this.

"I know you tell this me a lot" he said mimicking me.

"Ha ha" I said sarcastically.

"Ready for bed Dragon?" he asked as I yawned.

"Depends" I answered back.

"On?" he asked.

"For sleep, cuddle time or more?" I teased.

"Whatever my beautiful dragon wants?" he flirted.

"Hmmm cuddle time" I answered back with a smile.

"I'm happy with that" he answered with a grin.

"Give me two minutes" I said and I quickly packed my things away. I then got up and then placed things back in my college bag and placed his dorm key into my bag; as I turned around I noticed that Ben was staring at me.

"Is there any point asking why you're staring at me?" I asked as I climbed back into bed.

"No" he said and he climbed into bed next to me.

"Thought as much" I laughed as I lay down next to him.

"Come here then" I said as I opened my arms. Ben grinned and then placed his head onto my chest and wrapped his arms around my waist. I closed my arms around the top of his back and snuggled into his hair.

"At least you don't smell of egg now" I joked as I ran my fingers through his hair. I heard Ben laugh and he lifted his head and looked up at me.

"Neither do you" he answered back sarcastically. I winked at him and smiled at him.

"I can't believe you egged me" he laughed.

"I can't believe that you made me think that something had happened to you" I replied.

"I'm sorry" he said smiling.

"I would say I'm sorry but I'm really not" I said laughing at him.

"Oi!" he joked and he started to tickle my side.

"Ben!" I shrieked and then he quickly stopped. He smiled at me then quickly moved up towards my face and he kissed me. Ben then stroked my left arm and he stroked my double dragon birth mark; he then smiled at it and quickly kissed it. He then looked up at me and smiled; and I smiled back at him. This was another reason that I loved Ben, he loved me no matter how many scars are on my body; and my body was full of them. Ben always made sure that he told me that he loved every part of me, even the scars and my birth mark. I loved it when he did this; because it made me feel wanted no matter what happened in my past.

"I love you Malmal" he grinned.

"I love you too Benny Bear" I answered back as he placed his head back on my chest. This is how we fell asleep and even when we woke in the morning we both had smiles on our faces from all the time we had spent together and all the memories from it.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N - Hey guys, thank you for your on going patience, I know where I want to go with this story. Actually if I am truthful with you the main reason for the delay in posting is the fact that I have been writing future chapters, so when the time comes to certain parts of this story it should quicken up...fingers crossed! Much love RSD xoxoxo**

* * *

After deciding that I would stay for breakfast, I was now in the limousine returning back to college; quite a large part of me was sad about this fact as this meant that Ben had to leave me soon. The rest of me couldn't wait to see Evie and the rest of our friends; even though I knew that I was going to get a lot of teasing today about the time that I had spent with Ben.

"What are you thinking about?" I heard Ben ask as I was looking out of the window; I turned to look at him and smiled at him.

"Just thinking about how much I'm going to get teased today" I admitted.

"Don't let it bother you baby" he said as he reached over and stroked my face.

"I try not to, but it still bugs me" I said as I pursed my lips together.

"I guess what we do is private and a big deal to me so when anyone tries to wind me up about it really gets to me" I added.

"Come here you" he said and he pulled me into a hug.

"It's a big deal to me too. Everything we have means the world to me, but you shouldn't let it bother you. You should be proud that we are in such a strong and loving relationship" he said as he stroked my face.

"I am proud!" I remarked suddenly feeling hurt.

"I know you are" he said with a smile before pressing a quick kiss to my lips.

"As am I. I'm in love with you and I don't care who knows it" he said as he brushed his nose against mine.

"I'm in love with you too baby" I answered back before quickly pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"Darn" Ben said as he pulled a face as the limousine stopped which told us that we had arrived at college.

"What?" I asked.

"I need to return you back to the real world" he said as he mockingly pulled a sad face.

"I'm not like a library book Ben" I teased.

"You can't just come and get me then return me when you would like" I added. I felt Ben pull me close to him and he snuggled into my hair.

"I never said you were a library book" he said into my hair.

"And if you were my dear I would never give you back because I don't like letting you leave" he said before planting a kiss on my head.

"Nice to know" I said against his chest. I heard Ben chuckle as the door opened, Ben turned to me and pulled another sad face before letting go of me to leave the car. As I turned to leave the car Ben held his hand out to me and I slid my hand in his and let him help me from the car. As I turned to walk to the boot of the car Steve was already there with my college bag.

"Here you go Mal" Steve answered happily.

"Thank you Steve" I replied. He nodded to me and then looked at Ben.

"I'll be back within half an hour" he instructed as he squeezed my hand.

"Of course, I will wait here my lord" he answered back as he closed the car door.

"Thank you" he said as I started to lead him away towards my double goodness class.

* * *

"Had a good weekend?" Evie asked smugly as I walked up to her hand in hand with Ben.

"Of course" I answered back as I dropped Ben's hand and instead wrapped my arm around Ben's waist. Ben smiled down at me and I felt him kiss the top of my head which made me smile.

"What happened to save me a seat at breakfast?" She teased.

"Mrs Pott's pancakes were the deal breaker" I laughed.

"True I would have done the same" Evie stated. I watched as Evie quickly threw a glance at Ben before looking back to me; I noticed that Ben noticed and he started to smirk.

"Evie" Ben said.

"Yes Ben" she answered politely.

"I know you will do it, but try not to wind the love of my life up too much" he said. I widened my eyes at his comment and looked up at him; I watched as he winked at me before looking back towards Evie.

"I'll try but you do know she's going to wind me up about my weekend with Doug right?" she teased.

"Of course" he replied.

"So how is it fair?" she said as she pouted.

"I guess it's not but you know she has a short fuse" he joked.

" **SHE** is also here" I snapped.

"I know" he said and he kissed the top of my head again.

"I'm trying to spare you dear" he muttered.

"I know thank you" I muttered back.

"I love you" Ben said so only I could hear.

"I love you too" I muttered back as I stared into his eyes. Ben smiled down at me and planted a quick kiss against my lips.

"Hello class" I heard Mrs Henderson say as she left her classroom to greet us.

"Double darn" Ben muttered which made me laugh.

"I'll text you later" he promised.

"I'll look forward to it" I smiled as I turned to walk away from him. Before I followed Carlos and Evie into the classroom I stole one more look at Ben and I noticed that he had flung himself against the locker and he had my favourite dreamy smiles on his face.

* * *

As me, Carlos and Evie left double goodness together I couldn't help but look at the lockers where Ben was standing last time I saw him.

"What are you like?" I heard Evie say as we continued to walk down the corridor.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I turned to look at her.

"You've been without Ben two hours and you're looking for him already" she teased.

"I wasn't" I stated.

"Were" she countered.

"I was looking at where I last saw him actually" I stated sarcastically which made both Carlos and Evie laugh.

"What?" I said as I looked at the pair of them.

"You've only just left him" Carlos laughed.

"Yeah and I'm not seeing him until the weekend. I know I shouldn't be missing him as he's not long left me, but I can't help it. I've been with him all weekend" I said with a smile.

"And anyway if you were in my situation you both would be the same" I said as we started to walk towards the dorms.

"Yeah I couldn't imagine being away from Doug like you and Ben" Evie said.

"Me neither" Carlos said.

"With Jane not Doug" he said laughing.

"I was going to say does Evie know?" I teased.

"Behave Mal" Carlos stated.

"Or else what?" I said.

"We could go into how your weekend with Ben went" Evie said with a smirk.

"Try it. I'll just not tell you anything" I countered to her. I watched as she pursued her lips together.

"Fine" she said. I smiled to myself as I knew that she wanted to know all about my weekend, maybe I had found a way of not getting wound up as much.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked them both.

"Well I'm free until dinner" Evie smiled.

"I wish I was. I have my meeting with the fairy godmother now" Carlos said.

"Ouch! Mine's on Friday" I advised.

"I had mine last week" Evie said.

"So I best start walking towards her office" Carlos said.

"Yeah you don't want to upset your future mother-in-law" I teased.

"Whatever the future Mrs Adams" Carlos teased.

"Don't start calling me that!" I seethed.

"What that's what you are?" he said as his face dropped.

"Mal is everything ok with you and Ben? It looked like it was" Evie said looking concerned.

"Yes of course, but we need to be careful. In case anyone over hears you; I got in enough trouble the last time remember?" I asked them.

"Yeah sorry I forgot about that. I thought Ben had tightened security around campus so that shouldn't happen" Carlos said as he sneakily looked around us to make sure that no one was listening to our conversation.

"He has but people have started to sell photos of me and Ben at college again" I whined.

"So god knows what else they will be selling to them" I winced as I pulled a funny face.

"I'm sorry" Carlos said sadly.

"It's ok, don't worry about it" I said as I pulled him into a hug as I started to remember about one of the worst times something got leaked to the press.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

* * *

 _There was a stern and impatient knock on our dorm door; both me and Evie both looked at each other. That didn't sound good._

 _"I'll go get it" I said and I rolled off the bed and quickly walked up to the door and opened it. I pulled a confused face when I saw Ben standing there with a blank and tense face._

 _"Ben what's wrong?" I asked as I looked up at him._

 _"Mal can I come in? I need to speak to you" he said sternly. My eyes widened at this; what had happened to make Ben act like this?_

 _"Erm, yeah" I said and I stepped aside and let him in._

 _"Alone" he said and he looked in Evie's direction._

 _"Erm" I said slowly as I looked in Evie's direction._

 _"It's ok" Evie said picking up on the situation._

 _"I'll go and revise in the library or go and see Doug" she said as she quickly put her coursework and revision into her college bag and closed it._

 _"Thanks Evie" I said as I went to sit on my bed._

 _"Your welcome" Evie said politely and she threw me a small smile as she left the room. I watched the door close behind her and looked over to Ben who was still looking at me with a blank face._

 _"Ben what's wrong?" I asked again as I started to panic._

 _"Why did you not tell me?" he asked sternly._

 _"Tell you what?" I asked as I started to wonder what I might not have told him._

 _"Mal please, you know what I am talking about" he said as he stepped towards me. I pulled one brow up in confusion as I watched him stand not so far away from me._

 _"I really don't" I said shaking my head._

 _"Mal don't lie" he warned me._

 _"I'm not!" I snapped as I started to get defensive. I had no idea what Ben was going on about, but I knew that I hadn't been lying to him._

 _"What is it that I'm not supposed to have told you?" I asked. I watched as he took a deep breath and shook his head._

 _"Mal I'm annoyed that you didn't tell me yourself, that I had to find out from someone else. The papers Mal!" he said angrily._

 _"What have they said now?" I sighed angrily._

 _"Mal do you not think that if your pregnant that I should be the first to know?" he snapped. My eyes widened and my face dropped, me pregnant? There was no way that's even possible._

 _"Whoa!" I said as I stood up and walked towards him._

 _"Ben I'm going to stop you right there. I'm not pregnant" I said shaking my head as I stood in front of him. I watched as he digested what I had said and then pulled his brow up in confusion._

 _"You're not?" he asked._

 _"No, it's not even possible" I said._

 _"How?" he asked._

 _"You're going to make me say it aren't you?" I whined._

 _"Say what?" he asked._

 _"Ben there is no way I could be pregnant because I'm currently on my period" I said slowly. I watched as his eyes widened and then his cheeks started to strike pink._

 _"Oh, erm. I see" he started to stutter. I placed both hands on my hips and looked up at him; I watched as he stepped towards me and pursed his lips together._

 _"Sorry I overreacted. It's just it's all over college and the papers-" he started._

 _"It's all over what?" I asked incredulously._

 _"All over college and the papers" he repeated._

 _"Oh for god sake!" I shouted._

 _"How is this going to look to your parents?" I said as I started to panic._

 _"They already know I've been getting the third degree all morning" Ben advised._

 _"How do they think I'm pregnant?" I asked him._

 _"Someone from the press overheard you yesterday speaking to Evie mentioning that your period was late" he said as his cheeks striked pink again._

 _"Well how on earth are we going to fix this?" I said as tears started to form in my eyes._

 _"Everyone is going to think that I'm trying to trap you or even worse!" I said as I wiped the tears away from my eyes._

 _"Hey come here" he said as he pulled me into a hug._

 _"I'll fix this, they shouldn't be able to walk around campus as easy" he said as he kissed my head._

 _"I'll also have to give another public announcement" he said quickly which made me nod as I snuggled into his chest. Of course I knew this already; the amount of things in the papers that had already printed about me and Ben._

 _"Mal I'm sorry for acting the way I did. I'll make it up to you" he said as he stroked my back._

 _"It's ok. I can see how it looked" I said as I looked up at him._

 _"Yes but that is still no excuse to go on the way I have" he answered sadly._

 _"I will make it up to you, whether you like it or not" he said._

 _"Fine, you can start by kissing me" I said with a smile._

 _"I think I can do that" he laughed before pushing his lips against mine._

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Evie asked pulling me back to reality.

"When the press printed in the papers that I was pregnant because they got the wrong end of the stick around ten month ago" I said.

"Ah yeah, that was awkward" Carlos said.

"Wasn't it just? Everyone was watching my every move after that. Audrey was worse that she normally is" I said as I pulled a face as we got outside of the dorm buildings.

"I'm going to have to love you and leave you" Carlos said.

"Ok, have a good meeting" I called to him as he started to walk away.

"Bye Carlos" Evie shouted.

"Bye" he called back.

"I have no idea why he's worrying for, the fairy godmother loves him" I said as we started to walk into our dorm building.

"Yeah but it must be stressful though; the fairy godmother is technically his future mother-in-law" Evie advised.

"Yeah I know how that feels" I laughed. I heard my phone go off and I pulled it out of my pocket and looked down at it.

"Ben?" Evie giggled.

"Yes, he's probably asking what time I'm back at our dorm tonight" I told her as I unlocked my phone.

"Tonight? I thought we were having a girly night in?" she asked sounding hurt.

"We are, but Ben said he's going to get someone to drop my things off after college" I said smiling as I looked up from my phone to her.

"Ah right I see" she answered as she unlocked our dorm door. As I walked into our dorm I read the text that Ben had sent me:

* * *

 _"Hey beautiful, hope being away from me isn't too much for you ;) Just wondering what time you will be back at your dorm so I can get your things brought to you? Love you loads my perfect dragon. Beastie xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

"I was right he's asking for a time" I said as I sat down on my bed.

"Well we should be back around half five, six shouldn't we?" she asked as she started to walk towards her sewing machine.

"Yeah I'll just tell him around six or half six" I said as I started on his reply.

* * *

 _"Hey my handsome beastie, yes I've already started missing you. I think I am getting withdrawal symptoms; Evie of course thinks that this is hilarious. I should be back in my dorm between six and half past depending on how long me and Evie dawdle. Love you my perfect Benny xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

After me and Evie had a quick girl catch up; we left for dinner, the rest of the day went past as a blur. I did miss Ben but it would be nice to sleep in my own bed tonight. As me and Evie left History of Auradon together we slowly walked back to our dorm just aimlessly talking about anything that came to our minds.

"You want to order food in tonight?" Evie asked as she unlocked our dorm door. I slowly closed the door after us both and locked it and turned towards my desk.

"Yeah, whatever you fancy" I said as I dropped my bag on my desk and then threw myself onto my bed.

"Are you tired?" she teased.

"A little bit, and before you say it's nothing to do with all the activity that may or may not have happened between me and Ben this weekend" I stated.

"History always takes it out on me" I said as I rubbed my left eye.

"Yeah it is a bit of a hard subject" Evie agreed as she sat down on her bed.

"Chinese or pizza?" she asked.

"Hmmm pizza" I answered slowly.

"You ring them" she said as she threw me the menu.

"Hmph!" I puffed as I picked up the menu and picked my phone up to place our normal order.

* * *

"So where are these photos?" Evie asked as I placed my phone down on my bed.

"I can't show you them at the moment" I sighed.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because my camera is in my bag, which isn't here" I answered.

"I see" she said.

"But I can show you this" I said as I pulled my locket out from underneath my dark purple turtleneck.

"So this is the locket he told me about?" she said as she jumped off her bed and quickly sat on mine.

"Yeah" I said as she took it in her hand and looked at it.

"Ben is such a sweetie" she said looking at it.

"Yeah, open it" I said.

"What?" she questioned.

"Open it and look at what he's put inside" I said. Evie slowly opened the catch and opened the locket and smiled when she saw the two photos of me and Ben.

"He's such a romantic" she stated as she closed the locket and let it fall against my chest again.

"Well he tries" I said laughing. I then heard a knock on the door and both me and Evie smiled at each other.

"That was quick" Evie said as she got up from my bed to open the door.

"Oh" Evie said as she partly opened the door.

"E what's wrong?" I asked. She turned around and smirked and opened the door fully to reveal that was Ben stood there with my bags.

"Ben you never said that you were going to be the one that was bringing me my bags" I said jumping off my bed to walk up to him as he walked into our dorm.

"Well I wanted to leave it as a surprise" he teased as he placed my bags down on the floor as Evie closed the door.

"Surprise" he said as he pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Don't worry Evie I haven't come to steal her away" he said over my shoulder.

"Even though I really want to" he muttered.

"As if I could ever stop you if you were going to" she teased. Ben laughed as he pulled away from me.

"Yeah well just bear with me for ten minutes then you can have girl night" he said as he looked down at me.

"Ok, I'll give you both some space" she laughed as she quickly walked into the bathroom.

"So" I said slowly.

"So" he laughed.

"What do you want to speak to me about?" I asked.

"What?" he asked.

"Ben I can read you like a book" I stated.

"Yes you can" he said as he pulled me closer to him.

"I just need a quick kiss and cuddle" he admitted.

"Why?" I teased.

"Well any reason to-" he started.

"But" I said.

"I'm a little bit nervous about my meeting with the council" he admitted.

"Ben you have nothing to be worried about" I said as I cupped both my hands around his face.

"I am so proud of you" I told him which made him smile.

"Ben your meeting will go fine; you are a kind, patient and brilliant King. I know you'll be nervous but you have nothing to worry about" I said trying to pacify him as I started to run my left hand through his hair.

"Thank you" he said.

"For?" I asked.

"Saying what I need to hear" he said and he quickly pulled me into a kiss. I felt him pull on the back of my t-shirt to deepen the kiss and our faces moved slowly against each other.

"I love you Maleficent" he breathed.

"I love you too Benjamin" I breathed back.

"You getting quite used to calling me that" I teased as he pulled me into another hug.

"Well that's what you are, my Maleficent" he whispered.

"Always" I whispered back.

"I best get going" Ben said sadly.

"Otherwise Evie will come bursting through that door" he teased.

"Ha ha" we heard her shout.

"I know you're having a girl's night, but that doesn't mean I can't text you or maybe face time you later right?" he asked.

"Text yes, face time maybe" I said.

"Ok" he said and he pulled me towards him for another long and loving kiss. Part way through the kiss I heard the bathroom door open and I broke away slowly from Ben.

"Sorry do you want to go back in?" she asked nervously.

"No it's ok. We can't expect you to hide away all night" I laughed.

"Yeah" Ben replied.

"See you later Ben" I said stepping away from him. He winked at me and quickly pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"See you later Mal" he said as he went to the door.

"See you later Evie" he said as he opened the door.

"See you later Ben" she answered as she jumped back on her bed. I watched as Ben looked at me for a long second before closing the door behind him. My mind started to wander onto how much I love Ben; and I started to smile to myself.

"You two are totally love's young dream" I heard Evie tease.

"Hmm" I said breaking from my daydream and turning to look at her.

"Exactly" she stated.

"Whatever" I laughed and I went to my bags and dragged them to my bed. I threw my suitcase onto my bed and opened it and quickly gasped and widened my eyes in shock.

"What's wrong?" I heard Evie say as she got up from her bed. I reached into the suitcase and pulled a small, dark purple, velvet jewellery box out with a white card underneath.

"Well this wasn't in my case when I packed it" I said as I turned around and showed her it.

"Ben" Evie laughed as she stood next to me.

"I'm still not used to him giving me things" I said as I looked at the box and the card.

"It's because you don't expect him to" she replied smiling.

"Yeah but he already gives me so much" I said and I slowly looked at the envelope and it had 'open me first' written on it.

* * *

 _I would have liked to give you this when I was with you; but I think giving you this and the locket would have overwhelmed you. I could have left it for another time but I just couldn't wait. I hope you like it; my beautiful dragon._

 _P.S Did I mention that I love you?_

* * *

"Ben" I laughed as I handed Evie the card to read.

"He really does care about you" she noted.

"I know he does but he doesn't need to give me-" I said stopping as I opened the box and gasped at what I saw.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay in getting these chapters to you. The reason for it, I know I blame this a lot, is a combination of writing future chapters and taking a two week break from this story to complete another on my fan fic. Sorry, I swear I am trying to get better at this,** **much love RSD xoxoxo.**

* * *

Inside the box was a purple ring that looked like a dragon, it was covered in dark purple stones that covered it's body but there were two emerald stones in the place of its eyes. I heard Evie gasp when she saw it.

"Mal it's beautiful" I heard her say.

"It is" I agreed as I pulled it out of the box and looked at it closer. I noted the weight of it and I smiled when I looked at it closer; it was going to look that I had a dark purple dragon wrapped around my finger when I wore it. I loved it! I handed it over to Evie so she could have a closer look.

"I know where I want to put this" I said as I pulled my two rings of my left pointer finger and moved them onto my right.

"A dragon for his dragon" she teased as she handed it back.

"Behave" I warned as I slid it on my finger. I wiggled my finger to get the light to hit it and I smiled at it as I watched it.

"I love it" I said.

"It's beautiful" she agreed.

"Give me two seconds and then I can show you them photos" I said happily.

"What are you going to do?" She's asked.

"I"m going to thank him" I answered as I picked my phone up from my bed.

"Ok" she said. I quickly took a photo of my hand and sent him it with the caption:

* * *

 _"Let me guess, a dragon for your dragon? I love it! Love you loads Beastie Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

"I think it's cute that he didn't want to get you overwhelmed" Evie said reading the card again.

"Well he knows that I think he doesn't need to give me things, but he says he wants to spoil me" I said as I wiggled my finger to get the light to catch my dragon ring again.

"Ben's always been like that" Evie noted.

"Yeah it's what makes him amazing, but it doesn't stop me reacting the way I do" I advised as I looked up at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well I kinda cried when he gave me this" I said as I picked my locket up.

"You cried?" Evie asked.

"Yeah, even after all this time Ben is making me feel all these emotions that still feel a little strange" I admitted.

"Yeah there was a time when you would say 'I don't cry" she said mimicking my voice.

"Well I didn't used to" I countered.

"I know how it feels, Doug makes me feel the same way; every now and again it feels strange and I just stop myself and start to think about it. When I start thinking about things when I am around Doug he instantly thinks there might be something wrong bless him" she said with a smile. I knew that smile all to well; it was the smile that Evie did when she was thinking about Doug. Evie teases me when I'm thinking about Ben because apparently I have my 'Ben smile' showing. At the start it used to make me get all embarrassed and flustered but now it doesn't. Ben was right what he said this morning; I shouldn't let it get to me as much. I'm very proud that I'm in such a long, strong and loving relationship.

"Your thinking about Ben" I heard Evie tease which brought me out of my daydream.

"Well I had to think about something to pass the time, you started drooling over Doug" I teased back.

"Was not" she stated.

"So am I ever going to see these photos?" She laughed.

"Ok, hang on" I said rolling off my bed. I quickly reached into my bag and pulled my camera out.

"I'll put them on my laptop, you'll see them better" I said getting up and walking towards my desk.

"Ok, I hope they are clean" she teased.

"There are" I said as I walked back to my bed with my camera, laptop and USB cable in my hand.

"Well if you don't mind looking at Ben lying in a sleeping bag, then yeah there clean" I said as I opened my laptop and turned it on.

"Don't worry he's covered" I said looking at her when I saw her eyes widen.

"I was going to say, I thought you said you didn't need to take those type of photos" she laughed.

"I don't. I wouldn't anyway, hackers and the press can get hold of things so easily" I said sighing.

"But I would like to point out" I said as I released what I had just said.

"I don't need them type of photos" I said looking at her.

"I believe you" she said as I quickly typed my password into my laptop. I heard my phone go off and I smiled; as I unlocked my phone I noted how long it took to answer back but smiled when I read Ben's reply:

* * *

 _"Sorry baby, I would have answered way before now but as I was texting you back my phone went dead! I'm glad you like it, yes a dragon for my perfect dragon. Thanks for the photo; it's nice to see you wearing it. It's a custom piece I had made; it took longer than I would have liked to make and get delivered, so my plan backfired. How's girl night going? P.S Thank you saying what I needed to hear. Love you B xxxxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

"He's such a sweetie" I said out loud.

"What's he said?" Evie asked.

"He's just saying that he would have answered before now but his phone went dead" I advised. I put my phone down for a few seconds and quickly plugged the USB cable into my camera and computer. I waited for it to load and selected the folder when it popped up on my screen.

"Here you go" I said to Evie who took it from me. As I picked my phone back up I watched as Evie found the first photo of the pool.

"That looks so beautiful" she noted as she looked at the next one, which showed a closer view of the pool.

"Yeah it was, the waterfall made quite a noise though" I advised.

"Waterfall?" She asked and I knocked the next button and it now showed a photo of the pool and the larger waterfall in the background. As Evie started to look through the photos of the chamber slowly I quickly text Ben back:

* * *

 _"It's ok baby - all is forgiven ;). I don't like it Ben, I love it! I can't stop wiggling my finger to get the light to catch the jewels in the right way. You spoil me far too much! As it is a custom piece that must mean I'm the only one who has one like this right? That makes it even more special. Thanks for making me feel more special by giving me this ring. What plan backfired? Girls night is going ok, we are waiting for our food to be delivered and I'm just showing Evie the photos that I took. Ben I will always tell you what you need to hear - as it is the truth! Love you loads M xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

"I can see what you mean about Ben lying in the sleeping bag" Evie said which caused me to look up as I pressed send.

"Yeah he wouldn't get up and put some clothes on" I said absentmindedly as I looked down at my phone. I quickly froze and knew that I was about to get questioned by Evie.

"Mal are you telling me that Ben is technically naked in this photo?" She asked.

"Technically yes. Technically no" I admitted slowly.

"Well that confirms a few things" she laughed.

"It confirms what?" I asked.

"Well when you come back from spending time with Ben you always 'try' to maintain a mystery around whether you and Ben have slept together" she started.

"I know it is a big deal for you, but I don't know why you bite so much" she said as she clicked onto another photo but this time it was showing the hole at the side of the chamber.

"Because it is a big deal" I told her.

"But I'm trying not to let it get to me as much" I added.

"But you don't like me teasing you about you sleeping with Doug" I countered.

"I know, it's probably something that we both need to work on" she advised.

"So you've been adventurous" she noted.

"What do you mean?" I asked as she started to look at my photos of the surrounding forest.

"Well outside and inside a mountain" she said as she flicked onto the next photo of the forest.

"Yeah I suppose it it" I said.

"So you're not denying it then" she teased.

"You want me to say it don't you?" I stated as I looked at her.

"No" she said slowly.

"I'll only say it if it stays in here, I mean it Evie no comments in front of people or anything" I warned.

"I promise" she said.

"Fine" I laughed.

"Me and Ben slept together this weekend a number of times, most of them were in that chamber, happy?" I quickly asked as my phone went off again.

"Yes" she laughed.

"I kinda feel better after saying that" I admitted.

"See talking about it helps" she replied.

"Yeah we will get onto you and Doug soon" I laughed as I watched as her face drop. I laughed at her again and quickly started to read Ben's reply:

* * *

 _"Thank god I'm forgiven! I don't know what I would have done if it wasn't. I probably would have had to come back to you and make it up to you ;) Thank you for the amendment; I'm glad you love it! Mal you are my girlfriend, one of my roles as your boyfriend is to spoil you and I want to. Yes you are the only person in Auradon who owns a ring like that; yes I know that makes the ring special. But that's what you are to me Mal, you are a special rarity so it only fitting that you should have the ring to show this. I always will try to make you feel special Mal; I want you feel that way so you know how much you mean to me. Well my original plan was to give you the locket on our date and give you the ring on our anniversary but I couldn't wait so I decided to give you it on the morning before you went home. But it didn't arrive when I wanted it to so I couldn't give you it then. Instead it arrived when you were at college today so I decided to hide it in your bag so when you opened it so you would get a surprise. Do I get massive boyfriend points or what? I hope Evie isn't teasing you too much :p Love you loads too baby B xxxxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

 _"You just want any excuse to come back you do ;). I know you like to spoil me Ben; but you really don''t need to. You already give me so much without all of this. You know that I am with you for you - not because of all the material things that you can give me. Sorry Ben; I know I'm still bad at receiving things from you; but hopefully I am getting better. I'm a special rarity? Erm thanks Ben; I think that is a compliment. If it's not, then we will be having words; is this getting me back for calling you simple the other day? JK :P._ _I do know what you mean though; you do mean a lot to me and everything about you and everything that we do is special to me. That was quite a good plan; even with all the changes along the way. I'm glad I have it now but you could have waited until our anniversary to give me it. I wouldn't have known any different._ _Hmmmm how about 10 boyfriend points? :p. Evie has already started teasing me; I hope you don't mind but I told her we slept together in the chamber; it was an admission after some probing. Hope this doesn't upset you. Mal xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

"Finished typing your essay?" I heard Evie tease.

"Yeah" I laughed back as I looked up at her. I noticed that she was now looking at the last picture of the forest before it was going to change into photos of me and Ben. I watched as she changed the photo and she smiled at it.

"That's a nice photo" she noted.

"The next one is better" I said and I watched her move onto the next one.

"It is" she agreed.

"The light compression really helps the balance of the photo" she teased as she mimicked my voice.

"Oi!" I said playfully shoving her.

"Sorry" she laughed as she now moved onto the next photo which was Ben grinning at me as I was laughing as he was tickling me.

"It's ok" I answered sarcastically as she moved onto the next photo of Ben kissing me on the top of my head.

"I'm happy that you found someone" she said as she flicked onto the photo of Ben now kissing me on the cheek.

"So am I" I agreed as she moved onto the photo of me kissing Ben on the cheek.

"That's a lovely one" she advised as she found the one of me and Ben staring into each other's eyes.

"I love that one" I said grinning. I heard my phone go off again and I unlocked it once more to read Ben's reply:

* * *

 _"Darn you got me ;) Can you blame me? :p I know you think I don't need to spoil you but I'm sorry baby you are going to just have to deal with it. I am going to spoil you; that is what you deserve. You give you me everything that I want and need it is the very least that I can do. Your getting better at recieving gifts Mal, you just need more practice ;) You are right I probably could have waited until our anniversary but I took one look at the ring and decided that I couldn't wait. I'll have to think of something else to give you for our anniversary now :P_ _It is a complement, why would I say anything else? I'm glad you were joking as I would worry. Just ten? I expected at least a hundred! I feel quite short changed. I guessed she would, just ask her about Doug; that should work. That doesn't upset me at all as long as it is only between you and Evie. I knew she would kind of get some information out of you; especially when she saw the photo of me lying in the sleeping bag. I know you don't normally speak about us being like that but I know that there may be times that you need to speak to Evie. Don't worry I won't speak to anyone about us; the only person I would speak about us would be my best friend - you. Love you_ _Ben xxxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

"I don't think I need to ask what happened after this as it is the last photo" she laughed. I looked up from my phone and saw the last photo that happened to be me and Ben kissing. I couldn't help but smile at the photo as it started to make me relive the memories of the weekend in my mind.

"Probably not" I muttered which made her laugh.

"Hang on I'll just send him them" I said slowly sliding my laptop from her lap and attaching the photos to an email. I quickly typed an email:

* * *

 **To:** King. Benjamin. Auramail. At. Dis. Uk

 **Cc/Bcc:**

 **Subject:** Quarantine Lockdown Photo Shoot

Hey baby,

Just thought you might like these.

Love you

Mal

xoxoxoxox.

* * *

"He should be happy with those" I said as I picked my phone up again to text Ben.

* * *

 _"No I don't think I can blame you, I guess that it's not your fault that you're hopelessly in love with me ;) I will just have to deal with it? Hmmm ok I'll think about that one. I know you think that I give you everything Ben but there are still times where I feel guilty. Sorry but I do, this is another thing that I am learning to change._ _I'm also glad I'm getting better at receiving gifts - see I am learning and still growing as a person. I must have a good teacher :p._ _Yes just ten, I can't really give you more at the moment. I'm kinda all out of points from the weekend ;)_ _I'm just about to ask her about Doug now so the girl talk will commence shortly._ _Thank you for being understanding. Yes there is times when I might want to speak to Evie about certain things; but I will speak to you about it first. Or if I wanted to speak to Evie about something I would always check with you that it was ok. I also know that there might be times when you need to speak to someone Ben, so don't worry about it. Love you Mal xxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

"Sorry Evie" I said as I looked up at her.

"It's ok" she answered.

"No it's not. This is girls night" I said and I quickly shut my laptop down. I quickly stood up and put both my phone and laptop on my desk.

"You now have my undivided attention" I said as I jumped back down onto my bed.

"So how was your weekend with Doug?" I asked before she could say anything.

"It was amazing" she said quickly.

"So where did he take you for your meal?" I asked. I watched her start to grin at the memory.

"The Crystal Palace" she admitted happily.

"A palace for his princess?" I teased.

"Something like that" she answered with a smile.

"He treats you like the princess you are" I said.

"I know, and that's one of the reasons that I love him" she admitted.

"He doesn't have to treat me like a princess, I just want him to love me. He knows this but he says he wants me to know that I'm the only girl in his world" she said as her cheeks started to glow red.

"Aww E" I said as I pulled her into a hug.

"Four years ago if someone told us that we would be in love I know I wouldn't believe them. You always wanted to find love, I didn't" I said as I pulled away from her.

"Yeah, but I would have been imagining a prince" she admitted.

"Well Doug is your prince" I stated.

"Yeah he is" she said as she sighed.

"And Ben is your King. You went one step further" she teased.

"Well he was a prince when I first met him" I laughed.

"How did your revision go?" I asked trying to move the conversation back onto her and Doug.

"Yeah we got loads done" she answered.

"I bet you did" I laughed.

"What?" She asked as her face dropped into confusion.

"Well of course you got loads done, there was no disruptions" I teased. I grinned as I watched her eyes widen as she figured out what I was teasing her about.

"Mal" she snapped.

"What?" I asked.

"You tell me that you haven't and I know you lying" I teased. I watched her start to scowl at me.

"Remember we are both trying to get better at talking about this, eventhough you are a lot better at this than me" I added. I watched as she stopped scowling and she sighed.

"I know and I know what you mean it is quite a big deal for the both of us; even after all this time. I guess it's just difficult to let go and decide what is ok to speak about with you" she explained.

"Yeah" I agreed as we heard a knock at the door.

"Food" we both said at the same time as we turned and grinned at each other.

"I went last time" Evie stated.

"Fine" I puffed as I heard her laugh as I got up from my bed.

The rest of the night went really well; when I did spend time with Ben I did miss Evie. I had lived with her since I arrived in Auradon and yes at one point I wanted to hurt her; but now I couldn't be without her.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys, I know that this doesn't mean much to you, but I think that I am getting better at writing these chapters rather than writing future chapters. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

The rest of the week went really quick; the next thing I knew it was Friday and I now walking into the Fairy Godmother's office.

"Hi Mal" I heard as the Fairy Godmother's office door opened.

"Hi Fairy Godmother" I said as I stood up and walked towards her office door.

"Come on in deary" she said opening her arm out to me to direct me into her office.

"Thank you" I said as I walked into her office.

"How are you?" She asked as she closed the door behind me.

"I'm fine thank you and yourself?" I asked as I watched her quickly walk to her desk and sit down in her chair.

"I'm very well thank you. Please take a seat" she said as she pointed to the chair in front of her desk. I quickly sat down and nervously started to shake my leg.

"There's no need to look so nervous dear, you've had meetings with me in the past" she said trying to reassure me as she opened my folder on her desk.

"I know that but I still feel nervous" I admitted.

"Bless you" she said as she turned to her computer and started to open up her spread sheet.

"Ok following our last discussion have you updated your CV?" She asked as she turned to look at me.

"Yes" I said handing my CV over to her as I already held it ready in my hand as I knew that she was going to ask for it.

"Let's have a look at this" she said as she took it from me. I sat nervously as she started to read it.

"I see" I heard her say as she turned over to read the second page.

"What?" I immediately asked.

"I can see you've that you have had Ben's help" she said still not looking up.

"Is that a problem?" I asked nervously.

"No, not at all" she said looking up at me.

"I can see no problems with this, in fact it's perfect" she said smiling at me.

"Can you email me a copy of this so I can attach it to your record?" She asked.

"Yes of course" I said nodding.

"Right moving swiftly on" she started as she clapped her hands together in front of her.

"I know you are still struggling with your career choices in our last meeting but have you given in any further thought?" She asked.

"Well I have discussed this quite a lot with Ben" I started which made her laugh.

"He seems to think I should just stick to what I am happy with which is art; however I'm worried if I did it all of the time I would get sick of it" I explained.

"The additional thing is that the longer I live here the more I appreciate things; so I haven't just developed my field in drawing; but also photography, dance and singing" I added.

"I know you are quite talented" she said.

"Thank you" I said as my cheeks started to heat up.

"Is there a way that I could do a mixture of things?" I asked as I started to push my embarrassment away.

"Well we could try a couple of things" she advised.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well we could try a combination of internships and voluntary work" she advised.

"Ok" I replied.

"The thing with internships and voluntary work is that is doesn't start at normal term times like college so if you wanted a break from things you could do it" she said as she started to turn back to her computer and she started to type quickly.

"I might do that" I answered.

"Ok" she said as she was looking at the screen.

"Well you could do voluntary work at a local art gallery" she suggested.

"Or you could go and do an internship at a local photographers" she added as she looked at the information on the screen in front of her.

"Could I do both?" I asked as I weighed up my options.

"I can't see why not as long as you are able to time manage them correctly" she advised.

"Ok" I said.

"Is there anywhere else?" I questioned.

"Well you could do an internship in a dance studio" she said.

"Or do an internship at a local recording studio" she added.

"How long do these things go on for?" I asked.

"Depends on the manager but they tend to want between three to six months" she advised.

"When could I start them?" I asked.

"Again it is up the manager but they tend to start in October, February and May" she answered.

"Ok so I could start in the new year if I wanted" I said slowly.

"Of course" she replied happily.

"So still a lot to think about" I laughed.

"It would look that way" she laughed back.

"I'll print everything out for you to look at and I will arrange another meeting in a month's time" she said as I heard her printer kick into motion.

"It's just if you want to do any of internships mainly, we will need to get you arranged for interviews" she advised as she looked at me

"Interviews?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah you'll be interviewed for your place but don't worry I'll go through more interview prep with you" she answered happily.

"Thank you" I said.

"You're very welcome" she replied politely as she handed me back my CV and paperwork that she had just printed out.

"Well this was a quick meeting" she said as I opened my bag to put my CV and the paperwork in.

"Unless there is anything else you want to speak to me about?" she said as I threw them in and quickly closed the bag.

"I don't think so, you have covered everything" I stated.

"Well I'll let you go on, plenty of revision to do" she said with a stern face.

"Of course" I agreed as we both stood up.

"See you soon Mal" she answered as she walked around her desk and opened the door for me.

"See you soon Fairy Godmother" I said as I walked through the doorway into the corridor.

As I walked out of the fairy godmother's office I felt a little bit better about my career choices; maybe I could finally settle and make a decision. Maybe doing a little bit of everything would give me the knowledge that I needed to make my final decision. What harm could it do it do a mixture? My career might involve me doing a lot of things. As I started to leave the building to start walking in the direction of my dorm my mind started to wander onto Ben and I knew that he would be nervous for his meeting. So with this in mind I pulled my phone out and quickly text him; to tell him how my meeting went and to give him the last minute reassurance that he needed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Auradon Castle *Ben's POV*_

* * *

I was nervous; yes I had had council meetings like this before but it didn't stop me being nervous. Everyone was telling me that everything would be ok but what if they didn't want me to visit their constituency? I know they couldn't really stop me if they wanted to but I would feel uneasy if the majority of the council didn't want me to go. I heard my phone go off and I smiled at it; I knew it was going to be Mal; she had been supportive all week - like she normally is. Last night she spent most of our Face Time trying to reassure me that everything was going to be ok; I did believe her. It was just as I was close to finishing college that I felt that there was more pressure to be a perfect King for Auradon. I wanted to make sure that I didn't let anyone down. I pulled my phone out and quickly unlocked it to read Mal's reply:

* * *

 _"Just came out of my meeting with the fairy godmother, she looked at my CV and said that it was perfect. Thanks for helping me with it. We talked about internships, I'm thinking about doing one but I'll tell you all about it when I see you. I know you are worried about things Ben, but you really don't need to. You always tell me to see myself for what I really am but what I can never understand is that you can't do that for yourself. Ben you are a kind, patient, brilliant and understanding King that Auradon is very lucky to have. At times I don't think you realise how brilliant you really are; just remember I'm so proud of you and I'm rooting for you baby. Speak to you soon, love you Beastie. Dragon xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx._

* * *

"Please stand for the King" I heard a voice say and I took a deep breath to steady my nerves. I watched as the doors in front of me opened and I slowly walked up to my chair at the head of the council. I noticed that everyone's eyes were on me and I nervously swallowed. I slowly sat down and threw a look towards my parents and smiled back at them when they both smiled at me.

"Please sit" I said and I watched as everyone took their seats.

"Let's begin" I said happily.

"First of all attendance" I said as I opened my folder and picked the first piece of paper up.

"In attendance of representation for their constituency" I heard the caller say.

"First of all leading the meeting is King Benjamin Florian Adams of Auradon" I heard him say which made me smile.

"Next of all representing Auradon City is King Beast, Queen Belle" he said. I watched as both my parents smiled at the rest of the council in reaction to this.

"Representing Apheliotia is King Quasimodo" the caller then shouted. King Quasimodo then quickly and nervously smiled and waved.

"Representing the Border Lands is Queen Merida" the room heard and I watched as Queen Merida fist pumped the air that made me smile broadly at her.

"Representing Camelot Heights is Prince Edward" we heard and this made Prince Edward nod in response to this.

"Representing both Charmington and Cinderellasberg is Prince Charming and Cinderella" we heard fill the room which made Prince Chamring nod in response and Cinderella smile and waved.

"Representing East Riding is Sultan Aladdin and Sultana Jasmine" the caller shouted and this made both Sultan Aladdin and Sultana Jasmine smile.

"Representing Faraway is Prince Consort, Eugene Fitzherbert and Princess Rapunzel" we heard and this made both Eugene and Rapunzel wave.

"Representing Lone Keep is Prince Naveen and Princess Tiana" we heard which made them both smile as well.

"Representing Neverland, Skull Island and Hook's Bay is Peter Pan" the caller shouted and this made Peter Pan pull a funny face at us all as Tinkerbelle flew around him excitedly.

"Representing North Riding and Summerlands is King Ferdinand and Queen Snow White" we heard and I watched as they both waved and smiled to recognise this.

"Representing Olympus is Zeus, Hera and Aphrodite" I heard the caller shout which made Zeus fist pump the air and roar his enthusiastic laugh. I laughed back in response of this, I watched as Hera waved and Aphrodite nodded in response to being called.

"Representing Schwatzwald is Queen Elsa and Princess Anna" the caller shouted. I watched as both Queen Elsa and Princess Anna both excitedly waved, Anna more than Elsa.

"Representing the Sea of Ariel is King Eric and Queen Ariel" we heard and both King Eric and Queen Ariel both smiled.

"Representing South Riding is Queen Leah, Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora" I heard and watched as both Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora smiled as Queen Leah quickly nodded.

"Representing the Great Wall of China is Prince Li Shang and Princess Mulan" we heard that made both Li Shang and Mulan nod.

"Representing Tridon's Bay is King Tridon" the caller announced and we watched as King Tridon fist pumped the air as he held his trident.

"Representing Westerly is Emperor Kuzco" the caller shouted and I watched as Emperor Kuzco started to dance in his seat before he quickly fist pumped the air.

"And finally representing Winter's Keep is Prince Consort, John Rolfe and Princess Pocahontas" we heard and I watched as they both nodded.

"Committees haven't been sworn in as leaders of constituency that they fall under will advise in the next month meeting" we heard the caller advised.

"There are no apologises for not attending as the whole council is in attendance" we heard the caller finally say.

"The floor has now opened for King Benjamin to lead the meeting" the caller said and they quickly sat down and started to get ready to take the minutes for the meeting.

"Thank you" I said and I looked up happily to the rest of the council.

"First of all I want to thank each and every one of you for attending, I know it gave you very little time to rearrange things but I greatly appreciate the effort of you all attending" I started.

"As you know I am due to finish college; so that means that my full time rein will begin. I can only thank you all, and most of all, my parents for allowing me to finish college and giving me the support that I needed to be able to accomplish this" I said as I smiled at my parents.

"Going back to the reason of this meeting; to start my rein I want to ensure that the full kingdom knows that they have my full commitment and understanding. I want to be able to fully empathise with my people when they bring matters to me and I have figured out a way to be able to do this" I added.

"Instead of holding countless meetings to gain information from yourselves I want to bring forward my first Royal tour. I know normally we would do them every couple of years but I feel that this is their perfect opportunity to learn about my kingdom as I start my full time rein. This is the reason why I pulled you all together today; I want to talk about arranging it" I explained.

"As there are twenty constituencies I would like to discuss a brief summary of each one with you so I can plan my route around the kingdom" I stated. I watched as some parts of the council members turned to look at each other and they quickly shared glances with their partners and started muttering amongst themselves.

"If any constituency doesn't want me to visit for whatever reason, they need to state now so I won't start planning them into the route. I know that there might be some conflict in availability due to other commitments" I said.

"I am going to go down the list alphabetically and speak to every leader to discuss what falls into their constituency and what points of interest that they feel that I will need to include" I stated and I watched as some of the council members nodded at me in response of this.

"First of all Auradon City" I said looking at my parents.

"I'm not going to go into discussions about this as I know about this; as I live there. I know to include the Museum of Antiquities, Museum of Cultural History, Fortuna and Belle's Harbour" I advised which made them both smile at me.

"So moving on to Apheliotia, King Quasimodo are you happy with my visiting?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Of course, I welcome it. I can't wait to show you the Rosa Roja River, Barriechester, Blanche - Niegie, Bald Mountains and most importantly, my home Notre Dame" he answered back happily. I quickly wrote down the information that he had just given.

"Thank you King Quasimodo. I expect a report from yourself to fully detail this" I advised which made him nod at me.

"Now to the Border Lands, Queen Merida are you happy for me to visit?" I asked. I watched as a large grin spread across her face.

"Of course me boy" she answered excitingly.

"We will need another archery tournament" she said as she mimicked firing arrows.

"Of course Queen Merida" I replied.

"I will take you all to the sights myself; we will go to Daleko, Greyhound Lake and Worldy Lake. Of course you will stay in my castle - Sjevernom-Gradu" she advised.

"Thank you Queen Merida, I look forward to your report" I answered happily which made her grin at me.

"Moving on to Camelot Heights, Prince Edward" I said looking at him.

"I would be more than happy for you to visit your majesty, you will stay in Camelot Castle with me and we can visit Pendragon - Chase and Mim's Gulch" he replied.

"Thank you Prince Edward" I said.

"Cinderella and Prince Charming?" I asked as I looked at them.

"Of course" Cinderella answered.

"While you are in both constituencies you will stay at Charming Castle and Cinderella Castle. We will show you Rhodopis Point, Bondat Island, Cenerentola and Rocky Point Court" Prince Charming advised.

"You can also see the strait of Ursula from Rocky Point Court" Cinderella advised. I quickly wrote all of this down and smiled at them before I turned towards Sultan Aladdin and Princess Jasmine.

"Of course we would love you to visit your Majesty" Sultana Jasmine answered.

"We will show you Grimmsville, King George Town, Lake Regis, Morgan's turf, Benevolance and Towering Heights" Sultan Aladdin added.

"Of course you would say Golden Citadel with us" he added.

"Thank you" I said as I wrote down what he said.

"Moving onto Faraway, Prince Consort, Eugene Fitzherbert and Princess Rapunzel" I said.

"Of course" Princess Rapunzel answered.

"You can stay in Obsidian Tower with us and visit Titania's Grove" she added.

"Thank you" I replied.

"Lone Keep" I said reading the list of constitutes.

"Of course" I heard Prince Naveen answer.

"You can stay in Maldonia Castle" Prince Naveen added proudly.

"Thank you" I said in response to this.

"Neverland" I stated and watched as Tinkerbelle started to fly excitedly around Peter Pan.

"Well I cover not only Neverland, but I also cover Skull's Island and Hook's Bay" Peter advised.

"You can meet all of the lost boys and we can go and see Tiger Lilly" he said happily.

"I'll look forward to it" I answered.

"There is Greystone Castle on port of Hook's baby and the surrounding Islands L' Isle de Magie and L' Isle de Bonne Chance" Peter added. I nodded and wrote all of this down.

"Thank you Peter. We will move onto you Queen Snow White" I said turning to look at her.

"Well I cover both North Riding and Summerlands" Queen Snow White started.

"Which includes the Enchanted Wood, Myrddin's Pass and Mallioryton. Which I will personally take you around myself" she said proudly.

"Thank you Queen Snow White" I said before looking at Zeus. I watched as his face broke down into a big grin before he started to laugh.

"Well my boy, there is so much to see in Olympus" he answered.

"Of course you will stay with us" Hera added.

"Of course he will" Aphrodite said as she winked at me. I smiled at her and the thought of relief that Mal was going to be with me. There was no way that I would stay in a house with Aphrodite without Mal. I was brought back from my daydream as I heard Zeus starting to speak again.

"There's the Forbidden Forest, Grumpy Fen, Happiton, Queen's Lake, Snowfell Lake, Happenstance, Ivanhoe Palace, Museum of the North, Serendipity, Akashi, Lake Inconne and Felicity" he quickly barked out. My pen quickly scrawled across the page trying to catch it all.

"We will have a laugh" Zeus boomed.

"Yes we will" I agreed.

"Moving on" I said trying to move the conversation on politely before Zeus would drag us down the conversation of every single part of Olympus.

"Schwatzwald" I said and I watched as Queen Elsa and Princess Anna both looked up and smiled.

"We welcome you to Arendale" Queen Elsa said.

"Thank you" I answered happily.

"Yeah I will get Kristoff to show you how he cuts ice" Princess Anna added quickly.

"I will look forward to it" I said as I quickly made a note of what they had said.

"Queen Ariel" I said moving on.

"Well we have a castle in the port that you can stay in but we will show you the underwater city we have built under the sea" she advised.

"Ok" I answered.

"Moving on to South Riding" I said as I looked in Queen Leah, Phillip and Aurora's direction.

"In our area we cover Redemption, Leopoldville, Bridge of Beneficence, History Island, Goodly point, Tangleton, Auria Priory, Auroria" Queen Leah stated smugly.

"Of course you will stay at Castle Beauty" she quickly added.

"Thank you" I said as I wrote this down.

"Princess Mulan" I said before Queen Leah could start bragging or lead the conversation her way.

"You will stay with us at Kingsgate Castle" she added.

"And we will show you the Great Wall of Chine and the Fort Defence" Prince Li Shang stated.

"Thank you" I replied.

"King Tridon" I said turning to look at him.

"Just like Queen Ariel said there is also a castle on the port and I will show you the underwater city that I have built" he advised.

"That's great, thanks" I answered.

"Emperor Kuzco" I said as I looked at him. I watched as he finished drinking his drink before he gave me a large grin.

"In Westerly I will show you Sherwood Forest, Desolation Point, Westerly City, Carrolliton, The Bog, Chateau d'Oer, Locksley, East Hude and West Hude" he started.

"But of course you will stay at my palace with me, and I will show you how to party" he said as he started to dance again.

"I best get practising then" I laughed.

"Please do, can't have you showing me up" he joked as he winked at me.

"Thank you Emperor Kuzco" I laughed.

"And finally Winter's Keep" I said looking at John Rolfe and Pocahontas.

"You can stay at Virginia Castle with us" Princess Pocahontas stated.

"We will also show you the Blue Lake and the Forbidden Mountains" she further advised.

"Thank you" I said as I made a note of this.

"Thank you everyone for the information that you have provided, I still would like a report from all of you to state what you have told me with any additional information that you think I may need to know" I said. I quickly looked at the list of the constituencies and noticed that the Isle wasn't classed as one - well I would have to change that, and I just knew how.

"I will send you my proposed route and any other plans that I have set well in advance as well" I added.

"Does anyone have any questions for me?" I asked as I watched their faces.

"I have one your Majesty" I heard Queen Leah said. I sighed inside of my head _"this has to be something Mal related"_ I told myself.

"How big is your party going to be?" she asked.

"Well I need to look at that, but I will advise you all better when I know" I said happily.

"Will she be with you?" Queen Leah asked.

"I know that when you say 'she' you mean Mal" I started. I watched as Queen Leah bit down on her lip as if she was trying to stop herself from saying something.

"Yes she will be with me" I confirmed.

"Don't you know how that looks?" she stated.

"I don't understand what you mean" I stated.

"If you take her with you, you will be introducing her as your future queen" she spat.

"That is what I want to do" I advised.

"Is it?" she quickly asked.

"Yes" I answered.

"Me and Mal have been a couple for nearly three years now; I know that what we have is for keeps and I know she will be the queen that Auradon needs" I added confidently.

"How can you make that decision?" Queen Leah asked.

"Because I know Mal" I replied.

"Just because you 'know' Mal doesn't mean that she is queen material" she answered sarcastically.

"She came from that Isle, brought up by tha-" she continued.

"I won't have any of that talk" I said cutting her off.

"Mal has defended her past; she has done no wrong doings in recent years" I said defending Mal.

"Yes but that still doesn't make her a queen" I heard Aphrodite pipe up.

"In fact" she added.

"I don't know whether Mal would handle being queen" she stated.

"Mal would handle just fine" my mother stated.

"Can you see into the future?" Queen Leah asked.

"No" my mother answered sadly.

"Well then" Queen Leah snapped.

"Yes Mal hasn't done any wrong doings recently, but I don't think it would be wise to put her in a position of power. We don't know what she is planning" Queen Leah speculated. I gritted my teeth together; Queen Leah always had to pull Mal to bits and I wasn't having it. I was about to open my mouth to defend Mal but I was cut off by my father.

"I can assure you that the only thing that Mal is planning is to finish college" I heard my father say.

"She might be still planning something, she is obviously not going to tell you" Queen Leah seethed.

"I think I know Mal better than you" I stated.

"Yes and that in itself is a problem" she snapped.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I snapped back.

"You are a King, you should be mixing with people of your own sort" she replied.

"My own sort?" I asked slowly.

"You should be dating princesses not someone like her" she stated.

"Queen Leah this is your final warning. I will not have Mal badmouthed in anyway" I warned her.

"As you wish, but don't come crying to me when she has tried to repeat her mother's behaviour" she snapped. I shook my head and looked quickly down at my papers.

"Any other questions?" I asked.

"Ok" I said after a very long pause.

"Let's move onto your committee's reports" I added.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys, I have set myself a target guys and I hope that I meet it. However the recent news of Descendants 2 filming in two month's time has put some pressure on. You guys have no idea what I have planned for this story, and how many future chapters I have actually written for this. It's just the proof reading that takes the time. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

I was now sitting in my dorm and I was excited; I was going on a night out. Yes I was happy to spend some time with our friends but I was more excited at the fact that Ben was having a rare night off and was coming with us.

"You can't tell your excited" I heard Evie say as she walked out of the bathroom.

"What makes you say that?" I asked sarcastically.

"The fact that you're sitting on your bed and you're nervously shaking your legs" she teased. I pouted at her and placed both of my feet flat on the floor.

"Sorry, but I can't help it" I stated.

"I know, you're just getting impatient" she laughed as she sat on her bed to put her heels on.

"So would you be in my position" I said.

"Yeah" she responded. I heard a knock on the door and I jumped up from my bed; I heard Evie laugh and scowled at her as I walked up to the door.

"Behave" I muttered as I opened the door.

"Hi" I said happily as I opened the door and saw Ben standing there.

"Hi" he answered back happily but I narrowed my eyes slightly as I got this feeling in the back of my mind that something was wrong. There was something different in the tone that he had just used and I didn't like it.

"How are you?" I asked as he walked into my dorm.

"Fine" he answered as he stepped towards me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I still felt like there was something wrong, but I wanted to ask Ben when we were on our own.

"Ok" I answered.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

"She is now you are here" I heard Evie tease. I quickly threw her a look and I heard Ben chuckle which made me look back up at him.

"I've missed you too" he muttered as he tightened his arm around my waist. I smiled at him and pulled him towards me.

"Thanks for coming with me tonight?" Evie said.

"Your welcome" Ben answered.

"Thanks for coming down with me as well; Doug had to go down early to set up" she said as she threw her bag over her shoulder.

"Again you're welcome" Ben said smiling.

"Let's get this show on the road" I said as I stepped away from Ben and slid my hand into his.

"Let's" Evie said. Ben quickly opened the door and led me out of it; I stood and watched as Evie locked the door and my mind was still trying to figure out what was wrong with Ben.

"Come on then" Ben said as he started to lead me away from my dorm. I had to ask him before the night started otherwise I would stew on it all night.

"Ben can we talk for a moment?" I asked; I saw him look down at me as he pulled a confused face.

"Sure" he answered

"Give us a minute Evie; we'll meet you downstairs" I said to her.

"Ok" she said and she walked down the corridor.

"Ben what's wrong?" I quietly asked him as I saw Evie disappear down the stairwell.

"Nothing" he replied quickly.

"You sure, because I'm getting this gut feeling" I said as I stared into his eyes. I hoped that I was wrong but at the same time I hoped that he wouldn't lie to me.

"Mal everything is fine" he finally said as he looked down. So he was lying, maybe he wasn't ready to tell me. Maybe I had to accept this for now.

"Ok" I said admitting defeat.

"Let's go and have some quality time together" Ben said happily, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Ok" I said and he started to lead me down the corridor after Evie.

* * *

The ride to Ever After was a short one but my mind continued to think about whether I was right about something being wrong. I hoped there wasn't but I could always tell with Ben. As soon as there was something wrong I had this gut feeling; and it had never been wrong in the past. I sighed to myself; I was going to have to give Ben some time and space on whatever was bothering him. I knew when I needed to push things and this seemed like something that I couldn't push.

"Mal are you ok?" I heard him ask as the taxi pulled to a stop.

"Yeah" I said as I smiled slowly at him.

"Good" he said and he quickly pressed a kiss to the top of my head before climbing out of the taxi.

"Hopefully I'm wrong" I muttered to myself as I followed him.

* * *

When we walked in we took our usual seats in the VIP area; which was situated just next to the bar and stage just slightly above everyone else on a platform. I quickly sat down in between Evie and Ben and grinned at the others that were already there.

"Have you seen Doug?" Evie asked Carlos.

"Yeah he's just gone backstage, he looks nervous" Carlos said.

"Oh my poor Dougy" Evie said sadly.

"He's got nothing to be nervous for, they have this in the bag" Jay said as he came back with a tray of drinks.

"Your drinks are there as well guys" he said to me, Ben and Evie as he sat down.

"Thank you" we all said as we picked up our drinks.

"He'll be fine, once he's up there" Evie said as she looked down at the stage.

"I know he will" I answered back.

* * *

It was another half an hour before Doug and his band (Disciples of Auradon) came onto the stage. The band consisted of four band members who all happened to be Doug's cousins. There was Doug and Harry (Happy's son) on lead guitar, Scott (Sleepy's son) on bass guitar and Billy (Bashful's son) on the drums. They had been a band for a few years now but had only really started to get onto the pubs and clubs circuit in the last six month. Me and Evie had been to every gig; to Ben's dismay; he didn't really like me going out drinking on my own without him. However this was due to an incident that happened around a year and a half ago that included me going out drinking during a slight break from my relationship with Ben. Nothing happened but it was enough for Ben to get uneasy every time I go drinking without him.

So as me and Evie went to every gig we knew their set list off by heart but we didn't get sick of getting up to sing and dance. I think this helped Doug and his cousin's calm down when they saw us do this. Harry had started calling me and Evie their groupies; which I thought was hilarious. There were even pictures of me and Evie with them on their Instagram and Facebook pages. I love hanging around with them; they were teaching me about music. I wanted to take it up properly; I just hadn't got round to it. Harry and Doug had taught me a few notes on the guitar but it wasn't that much to really go by. I even knew how to play the drums a little bit thanks to Billy.

Anyway the Disciples of Auradon had started to get popular; which was amazing, not everyone got to play in Ever After. They had been given a chance; if tonight went well they were going to be offered a slot every couple of weeks. So of course everyone was nervous for them.

So when their first song " _Don't Count Me Out_ " started to play me and Evie started to dance and I saw Ben laugh at me.

"I forgot you know all these songs" Ben teased.

"Of course, I'm a number two fan" I answered as I danced around in my seat.

"Why number two?" Ben asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"Evie's number one" I said in his ear.

"I see" Ben shouted back. For the rest of the song me, Evie, Carlos, Jane and Jay sang very loudly. We all stamped and cheered when they ended. I glanced at Ben and I knew that he felt a little bit out of place; he didn't come out drinking as much as I did. So I bent towards him and took his face in both of my hands.

"I love you" I shouted as the band started to play their next song: _'The Great Escape'_.

"I love you too" Ben answered back. I quickly pushed my lips against his and only stopped kissing him when I felt something hit the back of my head. I turned around and saw Jay laughing at me; I picked the cardboard coaster up that he had just thrown at me and threw it back and it hit him in the face.

"Ha!" I shouted at him. He placed the coaster down and winked at me before returning his attention to Lonnie, who had just arrived. We heard the band play another four songs before I heard Harry's voice talk to the crowd which made us all turn around.

"We would just like to say we are honoured to play here; especially with a Royal audience" Harry said looking up at us. Ben awkwardly gave him thumbs up as I snuggled into his shoulder.

"We hope you are all having a good time" Harry said addressing the crowd; who screamed back in response.

"Well most of you should already know this next song' Harry said happily.

"This one is for our two main groupies, they know who they are" I heard Harry say. I looked down at him and saw him wink at me. _'Creepy Girls'_ started playing and me and Evie started pretending to play guitars.

"Do you want to dance?" Evie asked.

"I thought you would never ask" I teased. We both stood up and we both grabbed Jane and Lonnie on the way. We would have asked the guys but this was one for just us. We were the creepy girls as Harry would say.

As we started dancing on the dance floor; we caught Doug and Harry's eyes and they started grinning.

"Creepy girls your just my style" Harry sang as he played his guitar. We instantly started dancing around like idiots and singing along.

"I love it that you're so creepy" Harry sang as we danced around with the rest of the crowd. After the song ended we cheered and clapped and we made our way back to our seats. I slid into my seat next to Ben who smiled at me when I playfully nudged him.

"You ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah, just tired" he stated.

"You want to go?" I asked.

"No, you're enjoying yourself" he said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Yes but if your tied we can go back now and cuddle" I suggested.

"No, we'll stay out. I haven't been out with you all for a long time" he said.

"Ok, well if you change your mind just let me know" I said and I quickly kissed him.

"Yeah" he answered and he quickly kissed my lips again. I turned around and started to drink my new drink that Ben had obviously got for me when I was dancing. We all turned around when we heard Doug speaking and Ben dropped his arms from my waist and took my hand in his.

"This song is for a beautiful princess that I know" Doug said nervously. I watched as Evie started to blush and I playfully shoved her; she scowled at me but quickly looked back at Doug as started to play a slow song on his acoustic guitar. In the background Harry and Scott started swaying and the crowd followed them which made them laugh. Billy tapped his drum sticks together to give the song a slight beat.

 _"When we first met I was very shy,_

 _And I couldn't help but get lost in your eyes,_

 _All I wanted,_

 _Was a chance to get to know you,_

 _At first glance I knew that I loved you,_

 _I had so many dreams about you and me,_

 _Everyone has come true,_

 _One thing I believe is that you're my happy ending"._

"New song?" I asked Evie.

"Must be" she said as her eyes never moved from Doug, who was staring at her and singing every word to her.

 _"You are my princess and this is our fairy tale,_

 _I'll always be there for you,_

 _To sweep you off your feet,_

 _I promise to always be there for you baby,_

 _I'm a dreamer but I know we'll be fine,_

 _I just want you to know that your white knight and his horse will always save you._

I watched as Evie brushed a tear from her cheek; I let go off Ben's hand and wrapped my arm around her shoulder and rested my head against hers. Evie rested against me and we started to sway slightly. I knew what Evie was going through; she was getting overwhelmed by how Doug was making her feel. I looked at Ben out the corner of my eye and saw that he was watching Doug. I looked back at Doug but I still couldn't get rid of the feeling that there was something wrong.

 _"The way you smile at me,_

 _With that face of an angel,_

 _Makes me go weak at the knees every time,_

 _I get lost in your eyes,_

 _One thing that I want you to know,_

 _Is that I can only really be myself around you,_

 _When the days are hard,_

 _You come along and turn my sky,_

 _From blue to grey"._

"He's so talented" I heard Evie mutter to me.

"Yeah he is" I agreed as Doug continued singing.

 _"You are my princess and this is our fairy tale,_

 _I'll always be there for you,_

 _To sweep you off your feet,_

 _I promise to always be there for you baby,_

 _I'm a dreamer but I know we'll be fine,_

 _I just want you to know that your white knight and his horse will always save you"._

I watched as Doug really started to go for it and I watched as his fingers started to quicken up slightly to build up to the bridge. I smiled at him and I couldn't be any happier for Evie if I tried. She found someone who loved her endlessly and unconditionally. I knew that Doug meant to every word that he was singing to her; he would always love, support and protect her. And that is all that I wanted for Evie - in fact for all of our friends. I wanted them all to be happy and safe and I didn't know whether this was the drink talking but I couldn't help but wipe my eye to get rid of some tears that had started to flow.

"Mal are you ok?" Ben asked. I nodded to him and he slid his right hand in mine and gave it a squeeze. I smiled at him and squeezed his hand back.

 _"At times I'm so in love with you that I act insane,_

 _But that's the way I love you,_

 _You make me come undone,_

 _You give me that rush,_

 _And I never knew that I could feel like that"._

 _"Cause you are my princes and this is our fairy tale,_

 _"I'll always be there for you,_

 _Like you are there for me,_

 _I may be a dreamer but I'll always sweep you off your feet,_

 _I'll fight your fears away,_

 _On my white horse"._

 _"Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa,_

 _On my white horse baby,_

 _Just remember,_

 _I love you"._ Doug sang slowly finishing the song. The stage went dark and we all sat in silence for a few seconds before the crowd erupted into screaming and applause. When the lights came back on they weren't on the stage in fact no one saw them for ten minutes until they started walking towards us.

"Dougy" Evie screamed as she ran towards Doug.

"'Evie" He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss against her lips.

"Hey Purple" Harry said as he walked up to me.

"Hey H" I said and we quickly fist pumped.

"Hello your Majesty" Harry said as he quickly bowed to Ben. I laughed at Harry's reaction as he didn't know how to react to Ben. Harry was Doug's slightly older cousin so he didn't normally hang around with Ben. So he didn't know how to address him.

"Hello and please call me Ben" Ben said shaking his hand.

"Oh look at me, friends with royalists now dear" Harry teased as he sat down in Evie's seat next to me.

"I know, try going out with one" I said to him.

"Hmmm, I don't think Ben's my type" he teased as he pulled a funny face.

"No he's not because he's mine" I said jabbing him in the ribs. He mockingly winced in pain and then started to laugh.

"Anyway you're in a relationship" I stated.

"Yeah with Rachel. She should be here somewhere" he said looking around the room.

"She's in the toilet" Jane told him.

"I'll go and surprise her. See you later Purple" Harry said as he quickly scrunched his fist on my hair making me squeal as he jumped out of his seat. Ben instantly moved quickly and started to stare at Harry.

"I'll get you for that" I warned him.

"Promises promises" he laughed as he walked away. I laughed and then looked up at Ben who was still staring at Harry as he walked away.

"Ben" I said and he still didn't look away from the direction that Harry had gone in.

"Ben" I said more loudly which made him look down at me.

"Is he always like that with you?" Ben asked.

"Yes but Harry's harmless enough" I said as I stroked his chest. Ben smoothed my hair out and smiled down at me. I knew that Ben didn't like the exchange between me and Harry but I could also see that Ben saw that it was only us messing around.

"Mal?" Ben asked after a few moments.

"Yes" I replied.

"Do you want to go and dance?" He asked with a toothy grin.

"With you, of course" I said and I let him lead me to the dance floor.

* * *

We stayed for another few hours before we went home; both me and Ben both swayed our way into Ben's dorm. We both giggled and laughed our way through getting ready for bed. When we eventually got to bed we had a long and very noisy make out session; which made us wake up tangled up with one another with smiles on our faces. I pushed away the shadow of doubt that was still in my mind; there had to be a time when my gut feeling was wrong - right?

* * *

 **P.S. I wonder whether you noticed my little hint to another story that is connected to this story 'Disney Descendants Happily Ever After? - Ben's Biggest Mistake. Sorry but I couldn't resist!**

 **Also I would like to state that all the songs in this chapter were all of my own design; apart from 'Creepy Girls'. This is actually a song from Ghost Town and the song is actually called 'You're So Creepy'. I love the song so I decided to use it; so all rights go to Ghost Town.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys, I promise things around about to get interesting. So watch this space! Much love RSD xoxoxoxo.**

* * *

It had been nearly a week since the night out with Doug's band and unfortunately the shadow of doubt was still there. However the longer I had it the more I thought I was right. Ben had started to act strange; he was quieter, grumpy and secretive. I had given up asking him what was wrong; it was getting to the stage where I was starting to get snapped at. He would immediately apologise but he would still snap. I was getting close to snapping myself but I was trying to be patient with him; but I think both of us knew that my patience was starting to wear thin.

So when it got to Friday after college I decided to take some action. I packed a bag to stay over at Auradon Castle for the weekend and made my way over there. The whole journey I was apprehensive; I knew that Ben would never send me away but I was a little bit worried about his mood. Would he send me away? Or would we argue? Would I finally find out what was going on? I took a deep breath before I walked into his office; hoping for a good outcome.

"Hi" I said happily as I entered Ben's office. I watched as Ben slowly looked up at me and I noticed that he didn't smile at me like he normally does. Instead he was frowning.

"Hi" he stated bluntly.

"Ben are you ok?" I asked as I walked towards his desk.

"Yes" he stated.

"You sure, it doesn't look like it" I said as I stood in front of his desk.

"Leave it Mal" he warned me as he started to read the paperwork that he was reading before I walked in. I couldn't take this anymore I had to talk to him about it; or at least try.

"So I was right" I said as I looked down at the floor.

"Right about what?" He asked still not looking at me.

"There is something wrong" I muttered.

"I said leave it!" he snapped as his fists balled up on the paperwork.

"Wow! Ok" I said as my eyes widened.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?" I said as I walked around the desk.

"Problem shared and all that" I said as I sat on the edge of the desk next to him.

"No" he said grumpily.

"Ok, Mr Grumpy. I'm sure you'll feel better if you talk about it" I said trying to make him laugh.

"Mal I said leave it! You'll not understand!" He growled at me.

"Probably not, but I could still help" I offered with a small smile.

"No **YOU** can't help!" He shouted. I jumped at him shouting at me but then suddenly realised how much he emphasised the word 'you'.

"In fact I think you've done quite enough" he added bitterly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked as a lump started to form in my throat as I now realised that it was because of me that Ben had been in a bad mood all week.

"Mal I said leave it! When will you ever listen?" He snapped sarcastically.

"Ben I have obviously done something wrong, I can't fix it until you tell me" I said as I tried to make sure my voice didn't break.

"How can you fix it? Or understand what I'm going through, you came off that blasted Isle!" He roared at me. I stepped away from the desk and stumbled back. Ben had never thrown the fact that I came from the Isle in my face before; this told me that it was bad. My breathing started to hitch as I started to panic as he continued to shout at me.

"You will never know what I am going through! I said leave it so leave it! You don't know how many problems you are causing!" He roared. I took a couple of steps from him and I suddenly felt numb; it was because of me. Because of who I was; where I had come from that had Ben in this mood. I quickly put two and two together and released that something had happened in the meeting - something to do with me. However when I started to think about what he had just said to me I was hit by a sudden wave of anger.

"Because I came from the Isle?" I asked slowly.

"Yes!" He snapped. I then watched as he went rigid and then looked at me. I saw the anger instantly wash away from him as he realised what he had just said to me.

"Mal I didn't mean-" he said slowly.

"I wouldn't understand?" I snapped as I cut him off.

"Of course I wouldn't understand Ben" I added as I felt anger and hurt start to pulse through my body.

"I have only been by your side since your coronation" I continued.

"But no, I wouldn't understand because I come from the Isle" I finished sarcastically.

"Mal" he started.

"No Ben!" I snapped.

"What's there not to understand?" I asked bitterly as I continued to fight with the lump in my throat.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I don't understand very much eventhough I have been with you for nearly three years" I spat.

"I can tell you what I do understand though" I said as I walked towards his desk. I noticed that Ben looked scared and I smiled to myself as I was glad that I was able to scare him.

"That I am always more than patient with this" I said as I grabbed a pile of papers on his desk and threw them up in the air. I watched as Ben started to watch the papers float slowly down to the floor.

"I am always second best to all of that, I understand that and I have come to accept it!" I shouted.

"You not second best" he quickly answered.

"Yes I am!" I shouted as he got up and started to walk towards me.

"Ben get away from me!" I snapped.

"What?" He said as he stopped a short distance away from me.

"I shouldn't have come here" I said shaking my head.

"I was stupid to ever think that this was a good idea" I spat.

"Mal" he repeated as he took a step towards me.

"No Ben" I said stepping away from him.

"I've been worried about you all week and you've been lying to me!" I shrieked as tears started to form in my eyes. Out of my watery eyes I was still able to see Ben open his mouth to speak.

"Don't lie to me now Ben" I warned him as I pointed at him.

"I couldn't handle it" I said as I wiped a tear that has strayed down my cheek.

"Mal" he begged.

"I know when you're lying!" I shouted.

"Do not insult me by telling me everything is ok" I said as my voice finally broke. I saw that Ben had realised that he had gone too far; but right now I was past caring. He had hurt me and I didn't know how to deal with the comments that he had said.

"Because I know it's not!" I cried.

"Everyone knows it's not!" I added quickly.

"You know what hurts even more than the lies" I said as more tears fell down my cheeks.

"What?" He asked as he watched me start to break down in front of him.

"You are the only one that hasn't thrown my past in my face!" I snapped as I wiped my face again.

"I thought you never would do that!" I shouted.

"How dare you!" I roared.

"You barely know anything!" I snapped.

"You always told me not to be ashamed of my past and the fact that I came from the Isle" I stated.

"You shouldn't-" he started.

"Then why throw it in my face like that!" I shouted cutting him off.

"Mal I'm-" he started again.

"No don't!" I spat.

"I don't want to hear it!" I added bitterly.

"You know what Ben?" I snapped.

"What?" he asked. I could tell that the anger was gone from his voice but I was that annoyed and hurt by his comments that I was letting my own anger control me.

"In the past I have helped you with some problems that was bothering you" I started as I tried not to let the lump in my throat cause my voice to break.

"So here's another one sorted for you" I added.

"As I am being that much of a problem for you" I said sarcastically as I pulled my promise ring from my finger. I quickly threw the ring at him and it hit him in the chest; I watched as his eyes widened in shock of me doing this.

"Problem fixed!" I shouted and I ran out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

After I quickly ran from Auradon Castle my mind was frantic; I had just broken up with Ben! I started to deal with the truth of this but when I started to think about Ben it made me remember everything that he had said to me. I wanted to go back to my dorm but I wanted to be on my own; I needed to think. So I quickly started to run into the forest next to Auradon College and found a tree and quickly slid down it and started to sob. I knew that I could probably teleport into my dorm but I knew that Evie was there with Doug and I wasn't ready to see anyone yet.

As I was sobbing I started to think about everything that had just happened and tried to rationalise the situation. Something had happened in Ben's meeting last week bad enough for him to stew on it for a week. Had he been trying to break up with me for the last week? Well if that was the case I had just done the job for him. My chest heaved again with a painful sob as my mind started replaying me breaking up with Ben. I had lost him and maybe this time we were never going to get back together. Why would he if I was causing him problems! Why would he ever want someone like me? Everyone was right; I was never going to give him what he needed in the end. I was never going to make him happy!

After sitting for what felt like hours I had managed to calm my breathing down enough to stop sobbing - for now. But I still wasn't ready to speak to anyone else. As I started to think about how I was going to get into my dorm without Evie asking too many questions my phone started to ring. I pulled it out of my pocket; I started to panic. It was Ben! What on earth did he want? _There's only one way to find out_ I told myself as I answered the phone.

"Mal" I heard him say quickly down the phone.

"Yes?" I muttered.

"Where are you? I need to speak to you. I'm so sorry" he said quickly.

"I want to be on my own" I said.

"Mal" he begged.

"I want to be on my own" I repeated as my voice broke.

"Mal" he repeated.

"Has she told you where she is?" I heard Evie say. My resolve snapped when the realisation hit that Ben was in my dorm! There was no way I could go back there now if he was there.

"You are in my dorm?" I accused.

"I thought you would be here" he said.

"Ben get out of my dorm!" I spat.

"No" he said stubbornly.

"Ben!" I warned.

"Get out of my dorm!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Mal we need to talk" he said.

"Do we?" I snapped.

"I thought you made it perfectly clear that I don't understand so what's the point?" I asked sarcastically.

"Mal I didn-" he started.

"Spare me Ben" I said cutting him off.

"I'm passed caring" I stated bitterly.

"Ben leave my dorm!" I repeated.

"No" he said stubbornly again.

"Fine, have it your way" I said.

"Ma-" I heard as I ended the call. I glanced down at my phone and then I quickly started to text Evie.

* * *

 _"Evie I want to come back to our dorm, but I don't want to speak to Ben. Get him to go!"_

* * *

 _"He won't leave he says he needs to speak to you. What's happened?"_

* * *

 _"I don't want to talk about it at the moment. Tell him to go!"_

* * *

I looked down at my phone and saw that Evie was trying to ring me; I answered but stayed quiet.

"Mal" she said and she sounded really concerned.

"Yes" I muttered.

"Where are you?" She quickly asked.

"Is Ben still there?" I asked. She went quiet for a few seconds and I knew she was thinking about what to say to me. This told me that he was still there.

"Evie" I said.

"Just say yes or no" I suggested.

"Yes" she said. I threw my head back against the tree and started to stare at the sky.

"I'm not going to tell you where I am because he'll come looking for me" I stated.

"Mal this looks serious" she noted.

"It is" I admitted.

"Mal tell me where you are, I'll come to you" she suggested.

"He'll follow" I said as I threw my head forward.

"I'll tell him not to" she begged.

"Well he's not listening to you now" I snapped which instantly made me feel bad.

"Can I speak to her?" I heard Ben ask.

"I don't want to speak to him?" I spat.

"She says no" I heard Evie tell Ben.

"Evie tell him he needs to leave; there is still a chance I'll get back together with him if he leaves. If that is what he wants but he needs to give me some space" I explained. _Maybe we could get back together_ I thought hopefully. Then a spiteful voice then told me - _why would he if you were causing him problems?_

"She says you need to leave, she says there is a chance of getting back together with her if you do. If that is what you want but she wants you to give her some space" I heard her explain to Ben.

"It would be better if we talked" I heard him answer.

"Fine, he wants to play it like this. Then that is fine. He doesn't want to give me some space, then I'll make him. I'll find somewhere else to stay tonight!" I shouted and then hung up.

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

I watched as Evie looked down at her phone when Mal hung up on her; Doug looked at me and Evie and nervously bit his lip.

"Right" I heard Evie say as she slowly slid her phone down onto her bedside cabinet.

"Tell me what has happened right now" she said as she got off her bed and started to walk towards me.

"Evie" Doug warned her.

"No Doug you haven't just heard Mal on the phone" Evie said as she looked at him.

"She sounds completely broken" she added as she looked at me and I was instantly scared. Evie now had this wild look in her eye as if she was about to kill me

"So you better tell me right now, otherwise I'll not help you!" she spat.

"Evie I can't tell you" I said as I held both my hands up as if it would defend me.

"Why not?" She snapped.

"Because I need to speak to Mal" I answered. I hated myself for what I had done to Mal; I never meant anything that I said to her; but I knew that I needed to speak to her before I spoke to anyone else. It was Mal that I've been needing all week and I know that she had just broken up with me but she was the one I needed right now.

"I can't tell you what happened because Mal will be more annoyed at me" I added.

"So what!" Evie snapped as she stepped towards me.

"It looks as if enough damage has been done anyway!" she added bitterly.

"What makes you say that?" I said as I started to panic.

"Well Mal has just shouted down the phone that if you are not going to give her space she is going to make you" Evie advised sourly.

"How is she going to do that?" I asked.

"I have no idea, because I have no idea where she is!" Evie shouted as she threw her arms in the air.

"She said she is going to stay somewhere else tonight" she added.

"She should be here with me; where she is safe!" Evie snapped again as she angrily bit down on her lip.

"But she's not!" she spat.

"Instead she could be anywhere!" she added as her voice started to get louder.

"And it is your fault!" She shouted.

"Evie that's enough!" Doug said. Evie quickly looked at Doug then me and then she puffed and then walked quickly into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

"Thank you" I said as I looked to the floor.

"Your welcome. However I'm not taking sides Ben" Doug said.

"I didn't expect you to" I said.

"So what are you going to do?" Doug asked.

"I'm going to wait here, Mal will eventually come back. She has to" I said as I bend forward and put my head in my hands. Fingers crossed she did. Fingers crossed that she only said she was going somewhere else to make me leave her dorm. Fingers crossed she would speak to me. And Fingers crossed we could get back together - if she ever trusted or forgave me ever again.

* * *

Three hours later and I was still sat in Mal's dorm and she wasn't here and the more time went on the more I was panicking. It was now ten o'clock at night so where was Mal? Evie had rang all our friends to see if Mal was with them or if they had seen her and no one had. I had even had Carlos and Jay coming quizzing me but I still wouldn't tell them. If Evie didn't kill me when they found out what I had said Jay or Carlos will. I kept ringing and texting Mal but she wouldn't answer me. The only person she seemed to text was Evie and that wasn't very much to go by. Carlos had suggested checking Mal's find my friends app to see her location but she had turned it off. Things were getting more and more hostile in Mal's dorm but I was adamant that I wasn't going to leave until I knew that Mal was safe.

Another two and half hours had passed and Mal was still nowhere to be found; part of me wanted to leave the dorm to go looking for her. But with the looks that Carlos, Evie and Jay were currently giving me I don't think that they would tell me if Mal came back or not. However we all started to get more worried as Mal had now stopped answering Evie. So this was making Evie more hysterical and demanding me to tell her what I had done. I still maintained that I couldn't tell her, which only made her worse.

"I'm going to go looking for her" I said as I got up from her bed.

"Whatever" Jay said bitterly.

"If you hear anything" I said as I opened the door.

"We will think about it" Carlos snapped.

"Thank you" I said as I closed the door behind me. As I started to walk down the corridor my mind started to frantically wonder where she could be. Evie was right she could be anywhere! It then hit me; could she have? No! If she was annoyed at me she wouldn't have? Would she? I started to run down the corridor hoping that I was right and Mal was where I thought she was.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys, ooooo so where do you think Ben is running off to? Is he going to be right? Don't worry I'm not going to drag this out too long. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

I'm lying asleep and I hear the song of a door opening slowly; I slowly open my eyes and my body goes rigid. Ben has found me! I know that I said that I wanted Ben to give me some space but this was the only place I thought of coming. I never expected that he would have came to his dorm looking for me. I winced as he turned the light on and I hear him close and lock the door again.

"Mal" I hear him say. I can tell by his strained voice that he has been crying and is out of breath from running around trying to find me; this makes me feel a little bit guilty. But this quickly disappeared when I remembered what he said to me.

"Mal" he said again and I watched as he walked into my eye view. I lazily looked up at him and sighed sleepily.

"Mal I'm so sorry" he said as he climbed onto his bed.

"I didn't mean any of it, I swear. I was just so riled up and-" he started.

"I never meant to say it" he added quickly.

"Mal you know I love everything about you, your past doesn't define who you are. You are the one person that I have needed all week and when I eventually saw you I treat you like that. I'm sorry Mal" he said slowly. I blinked at him a couple of times and I felt a lump start to build up in my throat. I dropped my gaze down away from him; the burning was starting again in my chest; yes he might be sorry but where did this leave us?

"Mal please answer me" he begged. I blinked slowly but I still couldn't look at him; the comments he had said had made me feel so worthless. I didn't know whether we would ever be able to go back to where we were before all of this.

"Please" he said as he moved closer to me. I saw him reach his hand over to touch my right shoulder and I closed my eyes and winced. I saw through the light through my eyelids that he had pulled his arm quickly back.

"I'm not going to hurt you Mal" I heard him mutter.

"I promise" he added after a few seconds of us sitting in silence.

"I don't know what you want me to say" I finally muttered as I slowly opened my eyes.

"What?" Ben asked.

"I don't know what you want me to say" I said more loudly and clearer. I watched as he started to look more confused.

"I don't understand" he said.

"That would make us both" I said as I looked up at him. I saw him bit down on his lip and he took a deep breath.

"Mal I didn't mean it" he said.

"Then why did you say it?" I asked.

"You wouldn't have said it if you didn't mean it" I added.

"At least I now know where I stand" I said as the burning in my chest started to come back.

"What do you mean?" He asked slowly.

"Well I know your sorry and you didn't mean it etc etc" I started.

"But I'm a problem for you and you don't think I understand anything because of where I came from" I added.

"Mal I don't think that" he said. I slowly rolled over onto my back; he was confusing me. Then why did he say it then?

"Ben you have me really confused" I admitted as I looked up at the ceiling.

"You wouldn't have said what you said if you didn't meant it to some degree. So even if you were mad at me or wanted to break up with me, why say it if you didn't mean it?" I said thinking out loud.

"Mal I've been in a bad mood all week; stewing on something. When you walked in I took everything out on you and said things that I didn't mean" he explained.

"I love you for you, you know that. I should never have thrown your past in your face. I know you understand everything I'm going through; you are right you have been there by my side from day one. Of course you understand" he said frantically as tears started to form in his eyes. I slowly sat up and looked at him; even though we had broken up I couldn't bare to see Ben crying. I noticed Ben looked down and noticed that I was wearing his old tourney shirt; I would have worn something else if I had packed something different - but I hadn't.

"I know this looks bad" I said as I pursed my lips together as I looked down.

"What does?" He asked.

"Me being in your bed, wearing this shirt" I said as I tugged at the collar.

"How would that look bad?" He questioned as he pulled one brow up.

"Ben we've broke up. I don't really think your meant to crawl into your ex's bed after an argument" I said as my voice broke.

"Is that what you are? My ex girlfriend" He said as he looked down and started to fidget with his bed cover.

"Isn't that how it works?" I asked not wanting to know the answer.

"I guess it does" he finally responded after we sat in awkward silence for a few minutes.

"I better go back to my dorm" I said and I went to climb out of bed.

"Why?" He asked which stopped me and made me look at him.

"Well you're here now" I stated. There was no way that I could stay in Ben's dorm if he was here; how awkward would that be? Spending the night with your ex on the same night you broke up with them.

"Mal stop" he said as I went to climb out of the bed again.

"What?" I asked as I looked at him again.

"I know I shouldn't have said what I did. I'm so sorry, but I can't loose you" he said as he wiped the tears that were now flowing down his cheeks away.

"You what?" I asked incredulously hoping that meant what I wanted it to.

"I can't loose you" he repeated as his voice broke.

"But I thought I was causing you problems, I thought you didn't want me" I said quickly.

"Mal come here" he quickly said and before I could say or do anything Ben had pulled me to him and my head was against his chest. I felt Ben snuggle into my hair and tighten his arms around me in case I was going to try and leave again.

"Of course I want you, I always have and I always will. You are not causing problems for me Mal, other people are. I should never have taken that out on you" he explained as he snuggled into my hair again. I bit down on my lip; so it wasn't my fault really? I snuggled into Ben's chest and I heard him sigh. We sat like this in silence for a while just enjoying sitting like this as we both tried to calm down. After a while I sat up and I felt Ben's arms go rigid as if they didn't want to let me go. I looked up at him and he looked really nervous at what I was about to do. In all honestly I didn't know what I was about to do!

"Ben you need to tell me the truth if you want me to get back together with you" I told him. He nodded slowly at me.

"If I think you're lying or not telling me everything I will walk out of that door and I'll never come back" I said as I pointed to the door.

"Ok" he replied as he nodded again.

"Mal it's a mixture of things; some of them are stupid" he started to explain nervously.

"Go on" I said prompting him.

"Erm" he said.

"Ben" I said sternly. I watched as he took both of my hands in his as if he needed this for support. He quickly squeezed my hands twice before speaking.

"When I had my meeting last week-" he started but then stopped when he looked at my face.

"So I was right, something has been wrong all week" I stated.

"Yes" he finally admitted. I pulled my hands away at him; I was now annoyed at him for a different reason; he had had me doubting myself all week. I had been thinking that I was just being paranoid; when in reality my gut feeling was right. Why could he not just tell me what had happened?

"What happened?" I quickly asked.

"You were brought up" he said as he looked down away from me.

"Ok" I said.

"And I let it get to me, really get to me. Mal I've been needing to see you properly this week but I kept stewing on it. There more that I stewed on it the worse my mood got and I then thought that if I saw you it wouldn't be fair on you as I would take it out on you. I've been snapping and shouting at everyone; my mood just kept getting worse and worse. So when you walked in you got both barrels. I'm so sorry Mal" he quickly explained as he looked back up at me.

"What on earth was said about me?" I asked. I then saw him drop his eyes quickly again and this told me that it wasn't very good.

"Ben I know it has something to do with my past so just tell me" I said as I looked down as well.

"Please" I said and I took his right hand in my left. I watched as he tightened his hand in mine before he spoke.

"Queen Leah-" he started.

"Why did I know it was that old bat!" I snapped.

"She asked whether you were coming with me. Of course I told her that you were" he advised.

"Go on" I said prompting him.

"Queen Leah then started asking me whether I knew how that would look" he said.

"How it would look?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Mal if you go on the tour with me I am technically introducing you as my future queen" he said slowly.

"I see" I said.

"I bet Queen Leah didn't like that" I noted.

"She didn't" Ben admitted.

"I told her that is what I want to do as we have been a couple for nearly three years now; I know that what we have is for keeps and I told her that I know that you will be the queen that Auradon needs" I admitted further.

"Nice to know you have confidence in me" I said.

"I do" he confirmed.

"Please continue" I asked as I knew that there was more.

"Queen Leah asked how I knew that and I stated because I know you. But she stated that just because I know you doesn't mean that you are queen material" he said sadly.

"Which I guess is true" I said sadly. I saw Ben's face drop and he then looked down again.

"She then stated that you are from the Isle; which of course I stopped her stating that I wouldn't have any of that talk as you have already defended your past and that you had done no wrong doings in recent years" he explained.

"It was then" he said stopping himself.

"It was then?" I repeated prompting him.

"That Aphrodite starting speaking" he said sadly.

"What did she say?" I asked sarcastically as I knew that she has always hated me.

"She stated that it doesn't make you a queen; she even went as far to say that she didn't think that you could handle being queen" Ben admitted as he wiped more tears away. I couldn't bare seeing Ben cry so I moved closer to him and pulled him to me. He rested his head against my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"My mother" he started but stopped as he wiped tears away.

"She said that you would handle just fine but Queen Leah stupidly asked whether my mother could see into the future" he said.

"Queen Leah then said that even though you haven't done any wrong doings she doesn't think that you should be in a position of power as we don't know what you are planning" he admitted.

"What I'm planning?" I asked. Queen Leah still thought I was planning something? She really was never going to give me a break was she?

"My father then said that the only thing you were planning was to finish college" Ben said continuing.

"Which is true" I confirmed as I started to stroke his shoulder.

"Queen Leah stressed that she still thinks that you are planning something so you wouldn't tell me or my parents" he added.

"I told her that I know you better than she does and she said that its a problem that I know you" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"She said that as I am a King I should be mixing with people of my own sort. I gave her her final warning-" he said stopping himself.

"What else did she say?" I asked.

"She told me not to go crying to her when you have tried to repeat your mothers behaviour" he admitted. My body went rigid at this last comment. Queen Leah knew that my mother was a sore point, so she knew that this would upset both me and Ben. I hated that woman! It was times like this when I understood what my mother was trying to achieve with Queen Leah and her family.

"Mal" Ben said looking up at me after I hadn't commented on what he had just said.

"Hmmmm" I said looking at him.

"I'm sorry if any of that upset you" he said nervously.

"It's ok" I said as I looked down.

"What else was there?" I asked.

"Well I kinda told you some of it" he said.

"Did you?" I asked.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Remind me" I said as I looked back up at him.

"I was missing you really bad" he stated.

"So you shouted at me because you missed me?" I asked slowly.

"Yes" he answered nervously.

"How does that make any sense?" I asked sounding confused.

"I guess it doesn't" he replied sadly.

"What I mean is that whenever I get into that type of mood only you can pull me out of it. I needed you but when my mood got worse I didn't want to snap at you; but I failed" he said as bit down on his lip.

"I think I understand what you mean" I said to him as I looked into his eyes.

"Well the more I missed you the more I thought about you and-" he said but stopped. I narrowed my eyes as I tried to figure out what he was trying to say but widened them as I realised what he was trying to tell me.

"Are you telling me that you also shouted at me because you were horny?" I asked incredulously.

"Kinda" he admitted.

"You are unbelievable!" I said astounded.

"Sorry" he stated.

"It's ok I know what your beast rage can be like. Sometimes you can't control it and it makes you irrational" I said.

"Sorry" he repeated.

"It's ok" I said trying to pacify him. Yes I was still annoyed at Ben; but it looked like we were going to be able to get through this.

"It's good to know that I'm the only one who can stop you" I said with a small smile that made him start to smile at me.

"You are" he confirmed.

"Then all this stuff for the tour has already started to take its toll especially as I have revision and assignments to do" he started to explain.

"Well you wanted to do this tour thing" I stated.

"I know" he answered.

"Ben if this is what it is going to be like every time you have a meeting I don't know whether I can go through it" I said sadly.

"You won't I promise" he said as he took both of my hands in his again.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah" he responded.

"What can I do to prove this?" He asked quickly as he stared into my eyes.

"Erm I don't know" I admitted which made his face drop.

"Time I guess?" I suggested.

"Ok" he said.

"I have an idea" I said.

"Right" he replied slowly.

"How about if things are getting too much you come straight to me?" I asked.

"What happens if it is in the middle of the night? Because I have had to stay up well into the early morning this week" he asked.

"Come to me" I said.

"Really?" He asked as he widened his eyes.

"Yeah or just ring me. I'll start leaving my phone on loud during the night" I said.

"If you just need to speak to me then we will do that, but if you need to see me I'll teleport to you" I added.

"Really?" He repeated slowly.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"Speaking of which I better text Evie or she will have a cow" I said pulling my hands from his and turning to pick my phone up.

"Yeah" he answered.

"Has she been giving you a hard time?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Yes I thought she was going to kill me" he said.

"But it wasn't just her" he admitted.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She rang all of our friends asking them if they had seen you; Evie got worse when they all said no. Jay and Carlos then came to your dorm" he explained.

"Oh god! So everyone knows then?" I whined.

"Yes" he answered.

"Ben I don't want everyone to know the real reason why. I also don't want it getting to Audrey" I advised.

"That's up to you" he answered.

"But I will tell Evie though" I said.

"That's fine, she wants to know" he said as he watched me start to text Evie.

* * *

 _"Ben has found me so I'm going to talk to him and sort things with him. I'll explain everything tomorrow; sorry for shouting at you. M xxxx_

* * *

I kind of knew that Evie would be still up so it didn't surprise me that she text back straight away. So I quickly read her answer and text her back. Ben just sat in silence next to me giving me the time that I needed to speak to Evie.

* * *

 _"Where were you hiding? If you want to sort things out with him that is up to you. I want to know everything Mal; it looked serious and I don't like seeing you upset like that. Ben better have a good excuse for making you feel like that. I'm glad you are ok though; I've been worried sick! E xxxx_

* * *

 _"I was actually in his dorm; stupid I know but I didn't really want to go anywhere else. I stupidly thought that he wouldn't come looking for me here. I want to fix things with him; I know that he didn't mean it. I'll tell you everything Evie but you and only you. I don't want anyone else knowing. I know you don't like seeing me upset like that and I'm sorry you got involved. I know you have been worried about me; but try and get some sleep. I'm going to speak to Ben and then get some sleep. M xxxxxxxx"_

* * *

"So you still want to be with me?" He asked as I slid my phone back on the side.

"Yes, even though you have been a right idiot!" I stated as he took my hands back in his again and held them tightly.

"Do you want to still be with me?" I asked.

"Yes" he immediately said and he pulled on my hands and pulled me towards him.

"You will always be my Mal" he said as he let go of my hands and then moved his hands to my waist and guided me onto his lap.

"Someone's keen" I teased as I climbed onto his lap and straddled him.

"My Ben" I said smiling down at him.

"Yes" he said as he looked up at me. I felt Ben wrap his arms around my waist and pull me closer to him.

"Mal" he said as we stared into each other's eyes.

"Ben" I answered.

"There is something that I need to do" he said slowly.

"Ok, what?" I asked.

"This" he said and he quickly pushed his lips against mine. It was a gentle kiss as we are both hesitating but at the same time it was captivating. I felt his fingers slide ever so slightly past my ear and his thumb started to softly caresses my ear lobe as his other hand moved up and supported the back of my head in the kiss. I felt Ben pull me closer to him so I wrapped my arms around his neck and slid closer to him so my body was now pressed against his. Ben pulled away as we were both struggling to breath and I noticed that his eyes were black with desire; I knew that as he looked into mine he would see my eyes smouldering bright green with desire.

"Ben" I breathed.

"Mal" he said.

"I think I know what we both need" I breathed.

"Me too" he said and he pulled me close to him again and pressed his lips against mine again with the same urgency as before.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys I'm over the moon how quick I have wrote these last four chapters. Hopefully I can keep in the swing of things. Much love RSD xoxoxoxo.**

* * *

When I woke up I was snuggled into Ben's bare chest and I couldn't help but smile at that fact. Yes we still had some work to do but at least I had him back. I knew that he acted very stupidly but I still wanted to be with him. He was my Ben and he always would be. He just had to manage his emotions better - look at me thinking about Ben's management of his feelings and emotions.

I started to think about what Ben had told me about what has been said in his meeting; Queen Leah thought that I shouldn't be in a position of power in case I repeated my mother's behaviour. There was no way that I wanted to do this; however this only made me think that when we visited Castle Beauty on the tour that it was going to be awkward. I wouldn't put it past Queen Leah to make sure that I was no where near Ben. I would just have to proof her wrong; I was nothing like my mother - at least Ben and his parents believed that.

I then started to think about Aphrodite's comments about me not being able to handle being queen. In all honesty I didn't want to be queen but I wouldn't tell Ben that. I just wanted to be with him; but being queen was always going to be part of it. All I wanted to do was love Ben; everything else was a bonus that came with him. Ben believed that; why didn't anyone else? I pursed my lips as I started to think about my visit to Olympus; Aphrodite had to know that Ben was going to tell me what she had said. I never liked her anyway; she is always all over Ben and flirting with him. I knew that this was very unlikely but if Ben was ever to fell in love with her she would jump at the chance to be in my place. Before I came to Auradon I never felt this insecure; I was confident with myself. However knowing that Aphrodite was older than me and was Ben's 'sort' scared me.

"What are you thinking about?" I heard him say. I looked up at him and noticed that he was smiling down at me.

"Erm" I said.

"Mal we need to be completely honest with each other" he said as he stroked my back with his right hand.

"I know we were before but after what has happened I think we need to do it even more now" he said as he brought his left hand to my face and he slowly swept his thumb along my bottom lip.

"I was just thinking about what Queen Leah and Aphrodite said and how it makes me feel" I admitted.

"How does it make you feel?" He asked.

"Well I'm annoyed that Queen Leah would think that I would repeat my mother's behaviour after all this time. But if I did she would the first one on my list" I said angrily.

"But your not like that" Ben said.

"No I'm not" I said and I pressed a kiss to Ben's chest.

"Anything else?" Ben asked. I opened my mouth and then quickly closed it again.

"Mal" he said sternly as he started to trace circular patterns onto my back.

"Going to Castle Beauty and Olympus is going to be very awkward" I stated.

"No it's not" Ben stated.

"It will be" I pressed.

"They have both always had it in for me" I added as I started to worry. My breathing hitched and I looked away from Ben.

"Mal calm down" he said as he pulled me to him.

"Do you think I would let them do or say anything to you?" He said as he used both of his hands to force me to look at him.

"No" I said slowly.

"But I can't lie and say that I won't look forward to see either of them" I said as he returned his right hand back to the bottom of my back.

"I know, but you will be fine" he said to pacify me as he stroked my face with his left hand.

"Is that everything?" He asked.

"Not exactly" I admitted.

"Go on" he said.

'I was just thinking about how-" I said cutting myself off.

"How?" He prompted.

"Well I'm kinda feeling insecure" I admitted.

"Why?" He asked.

"One of the comments that Queen Leah said" I replied.

"Which one?" He questioned.

"You should be mixing with your own sort" I stated as I looked at his chest.

"Aphrodite is your sort" I added as I looked at him. I don't know why I was concentrating on Aphrodite for; maybe because she had also made her comments known. There were plenty of other girls in Auradon that were Ben's 'sort' but at the moment all I could think about was Aphrodite.

"She's always all over you and flirting with you" I said with disgust.

"Seeing that for three or four days and nights is going to be very hard to deal with" I admitted as I looked back down at his chest.

"Hey I won't have you feeling like this" he said and he pulled me towards him.

"Mal you have no reason to feel insecure" he said as he pulled my face next to his so my face was now inches away from his.

"I do" I countered.

"She's your sort and accepted by everyone" I said sadly.

"Mal I don't want her" he said sternly.

"Yet" I said.

"Yet?" He asked slowly as his face dropped.

"You might one day; what man doesn't like an older woman chasing after him" I said as I pursed my lips together. I knew that I was being stupid but I couldn't help feeling the way I did.

"Your right" he agreed.

"But your forgetting one thing Mal" he quickly added.

"What?" I asked.

"I already have my older woman" he said as I brushed his nose against mine.

"Eh?" I asked stupidly.

"Mal you are older than me" he stated.

"By months" I replied.

"So your still older, and it's still hot" he said as his eyes started to turn black.

"You boy" I laughed before pressing a kiss against his lips.

"In all seriousness Mal; I already have everything I want and need with you. Aphrodite or anyone else in this kingdom can try all they want. But I have you; I love you" he said and he pulled me into a long and loving kiss.

"Thank you" I said after pulling away.

"For?" He asked.

"Saying what I needed to hear" I said.

"Your welcome" he said with a smile. I grinned back at him; Ben had managed to pull me out of my insecurities but I was now in a mischievous mood and decided that I was going to tease him a little bit.

"So this is what it feels like" I said.

"Pardon?" He asked.

"So this is what a one night stand feels like" I said smiling as I started to stroke his chest.

"One night stand?" He asked slowly and I watched as his face dropped.

"Yeah" I said looking down at his chest.

"But I thought" he said but stopped himself.

"Thought what?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"I thought you wanted to get back together" he said slowly.

"Yeah but it feels different sleeping with someone who isn't your boyfriend" I said.

"Mal you have me really confused" he admitted.

"Well I told you last night that I wanted to get back together with you and then we slept together" I said with a smirk.

"But I'm technically not anyone's girlfriend at the moment" I said as I rested my head against the palm of my hand as I propped myself up. I watched as his eyes widened and I knew that he was trying to figure out what to say.

"Ben I'm teasing you" I said as I rolled fully onto my stomach and reached over and started to stroke his neck with my right hand.

"Mal" he said sternly.

"That wasn't very nice" he said.

"Sorry I felt mischievous" I admitted.

"It's ok; you are technically right" he said.

"Come here" he said pulling me to him.

"I'm going to make this official so you don't get confused" he laughed. He pulled my promise ring off his little finger and then held it in front of my face.

"Mal will you please be my girlfriend again? But this time you never take this off?" He asked.

"Hmmmm" I teased.

"Oi! I'll retract my question" he stated trying to be serious as he jabbed me in the side.

"Really?" I laughed.

"You wouldn't dare" I said as I took the ring from him and quickly slid it on my finger.

"Yes boyfriend" I said and I slid up the bed and quickly kissed him.

"Hmmm girlfriend" he said as his arms snaked around my waist. Ben quickly flipped us over and smirked down at me.

"I'm just going to finish the deal" he said flirting.

"How do you intend to do that?" I flirted as I stroked the back of his neck. Ben then started to grind against me which made me moan slightly as my breaking hitched.

"Oh come here" I quickly said as I wrapped my arms around him. The last thing I remember after that was Ben laughing against my lips as I tightened my legs around his waist before making sure that neither of us were confused about where we stood.

* * *

"Ben" I said as I played with Ben's hair as his head was rested on my chest.

"Mal" he said as he looked up at me.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"I took a guess" he answered.

"A very good guess" I laughed.

"I know" he said laughing back.

"Why did you come here?" He questioned.

"Well I didn't think you would come here; I thought you would have gone home. I thought I was safe here" I said as I watched his face.

"Ben I guess I just needed time to calm down; I even gave myself a shock when I threw my ring back at you" I admitted.

"Yeah that made me think I had blew it once and for all" he answered sadly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When we argue you never take the ring off. So when you threw it at me I thought I had lost you for good" he replied as he pulled me closer to him.

"I see" I responded.

"Well I'm glad you came in here otherwise things might have ended differently" I said as I started to run my fingers up and down his neck.

"How?" He asked as he propped himself up so now his face was inches away from mine.

"I was intending on leaving this shirt; my locket and the rings you have given me here" I admitted.

"So when I eventually came back here I would have found them?" He asked slowly.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"Well they weren't mine to keep were they?" I asked as I moved my left hand from his neck and started to stroke his face.

"Yes" he muttered.

"They are" he added.

"Mal if we didn't get back together I wouldn't have taken any of it back" he said as he stared into my eyes.

"Why?" I asked confused why he would think that.

"I gave them to you. I will always love you Mal but if you ever made the decison that I went too far and you didn't want to be with me I couldn't take any of it back" he explained.

"Ben I'm not going to break up with you" I said before I brushed my nose against his which made him smile.

"Even though I technically did last night" I said sadly.

"I'm never going to break up with you either" he breathed before claiming my mouth again with another loving kiss that rendered us both breathless.

"Mal I need to talk to you about something" Ben said after our breathing returned to normal.

"Go for it" I said as I started to run my hands through my hair.

"When we had our argument you said that I barely know anything about the Isle" he said. I widened my eyes; I had hoped that he wouldn't go into this. Yes I had told Ben about the Isle; there might just be a few things that I haven't told him yet.

"Ben I have nearly told you everything about the Isle. In our argument I mainly said it to hurt you; because you had hurt me" I said.

"I know what I am about to say might hurt you" I added as I watched as his face dropped.

"You've been holding back haven't you?" He asked sadly as he pursed his lips together.

"Only on a few things I promise" I admitted.

"Can I asked why?" He asked as he looked down at my chest.

"I wasn't ready to relive them; it's mainly about how my mother was with me. I know you don't like hearing about me getting hurt" I answered. I saw Ben's eyes widen and he quickly pulled me to him.

"I'm sorry" he said against my shoulder.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You have never done anything like she has" I said as I cupped his face with my hands and made him look at me.

"I do promise I will tell you one day; just not yet. I still have nightmares about it" I said.

"Another reason I didn't go into it is because even though you know that my mother punished me but I didn't want you to think and dwell on the reality of what actually happened" I added.

"But one day I will try" I said.

"Thank you" he said happily. I knew that he would value what I had just said to him; it means a lot to Ben when I tell him that I will let him in and let all my walls down to him. He knows that he will only be the one that will be this close to me and I know I can trust him - even after everything that had just happened. I knew deep downthat he all he wants to do is love me, protect me and support me. That is all that I ever wanted.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

"Half eight" he said after looking at his bedside clock.

"How long before you have to go to your meeting?" I asked him.

"I forgot about that" he said quickly.

"What time is it again?" I asked.

"Eleven" he answered.

"Oh well; plenty of time to cuddle" I said smiling.

"Then you can return home and I'll just go back to my dorm to deal with Evie" I said as I pursed my lips together.

"Well about that" he started slowly.

"What?" I asked.

"How about this for an idea?" He started.

"You come back home with me and spend the rest of the weekend with me" he said.

"Ben you have a meeting" I stated.

"You could spend some time with my mother; she was just saying this week that she wanted to spend some time with you" he answered.

"I still need to speak to Evie" I said.

"Ok, then speak to her but come with me after?" He suggested.

"Ben-" I started but he put a finger across my lips to stop me.

"Mal if you really don't want to I'll not force you. In fact I'll understand after everything that has happened. I know that you might need space and we will need time to get back to where we were. Especially so you feel like you can talk to me and trust me again" he explained.

"You think I don't trust you?' I asked.

"I wouldn't if I threw my past in my face" he admitted.

"We will go with what you want to do Mal; but I need to be honest with you" he said.

"Ok" I answered slowly.

"I need you close to me; I need you to hold me and tell me that everything is going to be alright between us" he stated sadly.

"Oh Ben" I said as I quickly grabbed my arms around his neck and pulled him down onto me.

"Ben we are going to be alright" I said into his shoulder.

"I need you to be close as well" I admitted.

"What are we like? I laughed.

"I know" he laughed back.

"Ok, so how about this for a compromise?" I said as I pushed him away slightly. He looked down at me and smiled.

"I go back to my dorm and speak to Evie. You wait around here; give me an hour with Evie and I'll pack some more things. Then I'll come back with you and spend time with your mother until you get out of your meeting" I suggested.

"Perfect" he said with a grin.

"Well I'll have to go and get ready now then" I said.

"Yeah I can have a lie in" he laughed.

"Just be ready for me getting back around ten will you" I laughed as he rolled off me.

"Yeah yeah" he said as he stretched in bed. I quickly jumped off the bed and walked towards the bathroom.

"Mal" I heard him say which made me turn around.

"We will be ok" Ben said as he smiled at me.

"Of course we will; it will take a lot more than that to break us up completely" I said before walking into the bathroom to get ready to speak to Evie.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys, thank you for your on going patience. I never know what to put in these things. Much love RSD xoxoxoxo.**

* * *

I was now about to walk into my dorm and I felt nervous for some reason. I think this was due to the fact that I knew Evie was really worried about me last night and she was so close to killing Ben. I took a deep breath and unlocked my dorm door and slowly opened it. As I opened it I noticed that Evie was on her sewing machine with her back to me and due to the noise she didn't hear the door open or close as I lightly shut it. I smiled as I watched her; she was comfort sewing. I watched as she became impatient with the fabric and tugged at it harshly.

"You'll tear it if you do that" I told her. I watched as Evie went rigid and then slowly turned around.

"Mal" she muttered.

"Yes?" I said with a small smile. Evie quickly got up and walked towards me and pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged her back and smiled against her shoulder. However as Evie pulled away she had a stern look on her face.

"What on earth happened last night?" She asked. I stepped out of the hug and started to walk towards my bed.

"Calm down Evie" I said as I sat down and looked at her.

"Mal you disappeared off the face of Auradon last night; Ben wouldn't tell me what had happened. My mind was worrying frantic, I didn't know what to think" she said as she quickly walked up to my bed and sat next to me. I let my bag fall to the floor and I looked up at her.

"Evie I will tell you everything on two conditions" I said as I took her hands in mind.

"Ok" she answered.

"I don't want you to repeat this to anyone, even Doug" I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you are not going to like what happened, and things were said in anger that neither me or Ben actually meant. I want it to remain private" I explained.

"Ok, I promise" she said.

"And I don't want you to hate Ben too much" I stated.

'I can only try that Mal. I don't hate him really but I will protect you from anyone; including Ben if he hurts you" she said.

"Thank you" I said.

"Let me tell you the whole story before you stop me?" I asked even though I knew that she would stop me at one point.

"I'll try" she promised.

"Ok well a brief summary of what happened is" I started.

"As you know I went to see Ben last night. I wanted to know what was actually going on; you know that I have had this gut feeling all week even though Ben was telling me that there was nothing wrong. When I went into his office he was in a right foul mood; I kept pushing him to speak to me and he kept snapping at me. He ended up shouting at me and saying all these terrible things. He only stopped when I repeated something back to him and he then realised what he had said. However it was too late at that point. I kicked right off; I shouted, screamed, threw his paperwork all over the place. I said things to him that I didn't mean. Ben tried to calm me down but I was having none of it. In the end I pulled my promise ring off my finger and threw it at him and stormed out" I explained. I saw that Evie was thinking about everything that I had just told her so I decided to continue.

"I ran out of Auradon Castle and I needed some time on my own. I was a mess; I was crying and sobbing. So I hid in the forest next to here. I started to panic about what had just happened and what had been said. After a while I managed to stop sobbing but I was silently crying when Ben rang me. I answered and it was then I realised that he was in here. Again I just kicked off; I wanted him out of here but he wouldn't listen to you or me. So when I shouted at you and hung up on you I thought of all the places that I could go to. I ended up finding myself outside Ben's dorm door; I had a key so I thought I could hide in there. I got ready for bed and crawled into his bed and I fell asleep crying" I admitted.

"I have no idea what happened between me falling asleep and Ben walking into his dorm" I advised.

"Me and Ben have talked well into the night and we have sorted things out" I finished explaining.

"So you are back together?" Evie finally asked.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"What on earth did you say to each other?" She asked.

"Ok we'll after a few attempts to get him to speak to me to find out what was going on he snapped at me telling me to leave it as I'll not understand. In fact I think he told me to leave it around four times before this" I started to explain.

"I offered to help but he shouted at me. He shouted no you can't help; he really shouted the word 'you'. So this made me start to think that I had done something wrong. He then quickly added that I had done enough already which made me think that I was definitely the reason that he was in a bad mood. I asked him what was wrong and he told me to leave it but I said that I had obviously done something and he needed to tell me what so I could fix it" I said looking at Evie. I saw her eyes narrow which told me she was figuring it all out.

"He then shouted at me again; he said 'How can you fix it? Or understand what I'm going through, your came off that blasted Isle!" I said mimicking Ben's voice. I heard Evie gasp and watched her face drop into an angry scowl.

"He said what?" She said through gritted teeth.

"Evie calm down. Otherwise I'll not tell you any more" I warned her.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I just thought Ben would never do that" she said.

"I know neither did I" I said.

"He then said 'you will never know what I am going through! I said leave it so leave it! You don't know how many problems you are causing" I said mimicking his voice again.

"Then I asked him slowly 'because I came off the Isle?' It was at this point I saw him look at me and he realised what he had said. But it was too late; the damage was done. And I was annoyed. He tried to calm me down but I wasn't having any of it; I tried to hurt him by saying that of course I wouldn't understand even though I was there from day one since his coronation. I then hurt him further but throwing all his paperwork off the desk and into the air and I told him that I did understand that I was always going to be second best to all of that. He kept trying to calm me down but at that point I was inconsolable. I just kept screeching at him sarcatically that I didn't understand, he tried to step towards me and I told him to leave me alone. I told him that I had been worried about him all week and he had been lying to me. I then started to cry in front of him and as I stated that I never thought he would throw my past in my face. I told him that he barely knew anything about the Isle, he kept trying to talk to me but I wouldn't let him. I then said that I have helped him with a few problems in the past; so I would help him with another one. I pulled the ring from my finger and threw it at his chest. I shouted 'problem fixed!' And then slammed the door behind me" I said finally explaining.

"That was quite an argument" Evie noted.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"The worst argument I think you and Ben have ever had" she added.

"Yeah" I repeated.

"But it's all fixed now; that's the main thing" I said.

"Why was he in such a bad mood?" Evie asked.

"Erm" I said slowly. How much of this was I going to be able to tell Evie without letting the dragon out of the bag about the tour?

"Mal" she said slowly.

"I can only go into so much about it at the moment" I explained.

'"Why?" She asked.

"There's something going on behind the scenes that's not common knowledge yet" I explained.

"But you know?" Evie accused.

"Yes" I admitted.

"Ok" she said.

"Well you know that Ben had a very big meeting last week; well to cut a long story short. I was brought into it and Ben had a few cross words with Queen Leah and Aphrodite. And the comments that were said about me really hurt Ben; so he's been stewing on them all week" I explained.

"Why didn't he just come and see you?" She asked.

"Because he didn't want to hurt me" I said.

"But he did hurt you" she replied.

"I know but I understand why. Yes that doesn't make it right but I know why he did it and I know deep down that he didn't mean to say the things that he did. Neither did I" I advised.

"What did Queen Leah and Aphrodite say about you?" Evie asked. I took a deep breath and began to tell her what caused this whole sorry business.

* * *

After a long conversation and packing my bag things seems to have calmed down with Evie; yes she was still mad at Ben but it wasn't enough for her to continue to hate him. I knew why she was being the way that she was; she was only being protective over me because she cared. I would do the same if the roles were reversed. Soon enough we both heard a knock on the door and knew who it was going to be - it was Ben to take me to Auradon Castle. I went to get the door but Evie got there before me.

"Hi Evie" I heard Ben say.

"Hello" she replied as he walked into our dorm.

"Everything sorted?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go" I said as I went to pick up my bag.

"Wait up" Evie said that stopped me.

"What?" I asked thinking that she meant me.

"I need a word with you" she said looking at Ben. Ben looked at her and quickly closed our dorm door so we could have some privacy.

"Evie" I warned.

"Ben Mal has explained everything and she may forgiven you and I may do in time. But I want you to remember one thing" she said not looking at me.

"Which is?" He said nervously.

"You throw her past or where she has came from in her face again and you will be dealing with me. King or no King" Evie said bitterly.

"Agreed" Ben answered.

"Mal" Ben said not looking at me.

"Yes Ben" I answered as I looked from Ben to Evie and back to Ben again.

"How much have you told her?" He asked as he finally looked at me.

"About?" I asked.

"Last Friday?" He questioned.

"She knows you had a meeting, she knows that I was brought into it and so was my mother but I didn't go into details" I advised.

"I see" he said looking back at Evie.

"Evie I know that you, Mal, Carlos and Jay are very protective of each other. So I wouldn't expect anything different than the reception I got yesterday" he said.

"But I want to make something known to you" he said.

"But you need to promise me something first" he asked.

"What?" She asked as she pulled one brow up.

"That what I am about to tell you doesn't leave this room; well not for a few weeks anyway" Ben said and I knew what he was going to do. He was about to tell Evie about the tour so he could fully explain what was said in the meeting and why.

"Agreed" Evie promised.

"Ben" I whined.

"No Mal I need to tell Evie so she will trust me again" Ben said looking at me before turning back to look at Evie.

"I had a meeting last week because after college ends I am going to go on my first Royal tour. One of which Mal is coming with me; we will be gone for three month and we will visit the full kingdom" he announced.

"You what?" Evie asked surprised.

"How long have you know about this?" She asked turning to me.

"A couple of weeks" I admitted.

"Mal" she whined.

"I couldn't tell anyone" I stated.

"Ben only told me because I was having that dinner with Cinderella and Prince Charming" I added to try and defend myself.

"Anyway" Be said cutting in.

"In the middle of my meeting Queen Leah questioned me on Mal attending as she doesn't seem to think it is a good idea as it will look like I am going to introduce her as my future queen. Well all three of us know that Mal is my future queen; we all know that I'm going to marry her" Ben advised. I watched as Evie started to smile.

"Ben" I said to warn him as I knew what was coming next. I now watched as Evie's face dropped as she picked up on the tone that I had just used.

"Queen Leah also commented on the fact that Mal shouldn't be put into a place of power because she may be planning something. She also said that I should be mixing with my own sort of people; and that I wasn't able to go to her when Mal repeats her mother's behaviour" Ben asked quickly.

"Aphrodite stated that she doesn't think that Mal would handle being queen" he quickly added.

"So a question that I know you want me to answer Evie is this ' why did I not go to Mal?" He said.

"My answer is this" he continued.

"How did I deal with them type of comments about the person that I love and want to spend the rest of my life with? The answer is that I didn't deal very well with it. I dwelled on it and replayed it on in my mind; I wanted to see Mal but due to college and meetings I couldn't so I went into a mood. I then was in that much of a bad mood that I was shouting and snapping at everyone so then I thought it wasn't fair to go anywhere near Mal. I didn't want to hurt her ; but I did it anyway. And you can't hate me more than I hate myself for that Evie" he explained. Evie went to say something but Ben stopped her.

"I know that you know I'm part beast Evie; so I will quickly explain something to you that you may or may not know. Due to my beast nature sometimes the moods I go in I can't control. There are only two people that can calm me down when I'm going into one of my beast rages; one is my mother and the other is Mal. My mother wasn't able to calm me down; she rarely does anymore. It's Mal that I needed but I hated the mood that I was in; I didn't want to inflict it onto her. So I stupidly tried to hide it from her" he continued to advise.

"Another thing I want to ask you is how do you go up to the person you love and tell them about this? You know that them type of comments would hurt Mal; but I was trying to save her. Even though I shouldn't have done it. I know that now and I now have to prove this to Mal and I will do it" Ben finished as he looked at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back at him; he had just explained everything to Evie knowing that it was a big deal for the both of us. He wanted her to know she she could help us both; as we now would need her support to help get away from this.

"I believe you" Evie answered with a smile.

"Thank you" Ben replied.

"So when do you leave for this tour?" Evie asked as she was now excited by the prospect of it.

"Don't you mean we?" Ben said as a grin spread across his face. I pulled one brow up as I had no idea where he was going with this.

"We?" Both me and Evie asked at the same time.

"Yeah I want you, Carlos and Jay to come with us" Ben said.

"What?" Evie asked incredulously.

"Yeah" Ben said.

"I was going to ask you at my coronation dinner. That is when the tour is going to be announced properly" he advised.

"I see" Evie said.

"I don't know whether I could leave Doug for three month" she said looking deflated.

"It's fine he's invited as well. I know Jane can't come as she has her internship and Lonnie is returning home but I thought the rest of you could come with us. You don't need to say yes; it's completely up to you. Don't feel pressured to come if you don't want to but you do have plenty of time to think it through" Ben said as he looked at his watch.

"Mal we really need to go; I need to sort out some paperwork" he said as he turned to me.

"Ok, give me two mins and I'll meet you outside in the car" I said.

"Of course, see you later Evie" he said as he looked at Evie

"Bye Ben" Evie answered and with this he picked my bags up and quickly left.

"Thank you" I said to her as I walked up to her.

"For?" she asked.

"Giving Ben another chance" I said.

"Like you said I know he didn't mean it really; and I now understand. Even though he was being silly" she said as she took both of my hands in hers.

"Yeah; we have an arrangement to stop him from doing it again" I admitted.

"What arrangement?" She questioned.

"No matter what time he comes and finds me before his mood get out of hand" I admitted.

"Oh that will get interesting" she teased.

"Not like that Evie; sometimes he might just need to ring me" I stated.

"So your phone is always going to be on loud now? She asked.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"Thanks for the warning" she laughed.

"Your welcome" I laughed.

"I better get going Ben has a meeting at eleven and he needs to sort some paperwork out. If he can find it with the mess I left his office in last night" I said wincing.

"It will be fine" she said and she pulled me into a hug.

"Love you M" she said.

"Love you too E" I answered back.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys, I enjoyed writing this chapter. You are going to learn a bit more about Mal and Ben in this chapter. How much have both of them been holding back? Maybe circumstances can pull them closer together; only time will tell. Much love RSD xoxoxoxo**

* * *

After I had put my stuff into my room and shared a quick kiss with Ben before he hurried into his office with his father I was now on the hunt for Belle. I had an idea where she would be as Ben told me that she wasn't needed for this meeting so she had to be in the library reading.

"Hello Mal" I heard her say as I was looking for her.

"Hello Belle" I said as I turned around and found her closing the book she was reading while she was sat on a royal blue bean bag.

"Can I help you with anything?" She asked as she placed the book into her lap.

"Ben has a meeting this morning" she advised.

"I know; it was actually you I came to see" I said.

"Me?" She asked as she started to smile.

"Yeah, Ben said you wanted to spend some time with me as we haven't seen each other in a while" I advised.

"Oh you didn't need to disrupt everything for me" she said.

"No it's fine. I've missed you" I said as I walked towards her. Belle stood up and placed the book onto the bean bag and walked up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"I've missed you too" she answered happily.

"Are you and Ben ok after last night? I saw you run out of here crying" she said as she pulled away and held me at arms length.

"Yeah we have sorted things" I confirmed.

"Good" she said as she linked my arm and we started to walk towards the door.

"You can tell me to mind my own business" she started.

"But did he tell you about last week?" She asked.

"He's told me everything" I confirmed.

"Good so I can't put my foot in it" she laughed.

"So what would you like to do?" She asked as we entered the main hall. To my surprise I saw Ben standing there on his own looking very nervous.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I walked up to him.

"Just waiting to greet the council members" he said as he pursed his lips together.

"I see anyon-" I was about to ask but due to my hyper sense hearing I was able to hear Queen Leah walk down the corridor.

"I see" I said as I pursed my lips together. Ben stepped forward and looked into my eyes; he knew that I knew who was coming to see him. And I knew that he was trying to pacify me.

"Come here" I said and I pulled him into a hug.

"Good luck" I said and I kissed his cheek.

"Thank you" he said as I stepped away.

"Hello your Majesty" I head Queen Leah say.

"Hello Mal" she said slowly as I turned around and looked at her.

"Hello Queen Leah" I said as I curtsied to her. She nodded in my direction and then quickly turned to Ben.

"We are due to start the meeting aren't we?" she asked obviously not wanting me to inflict my presence on her any longer.

"Yes just go in and I'll follow you" Ben said politely.

"Thank you" she said and she walked into the meeting room.

"I'll see you soon" he said as he smiled at me.

"I'll be around somewhere" I laughed.

"Good, see you soon mother" he said as he quickly followed Queen Leah into the meeting room.

"I do not envy Ben, that woman can be a menace" Belle muttered as we watched the door close after Ben.

"Tell me about it" I muttered back. I heard her laugh which made me look up at her.

"Let's go for a walk around the gardens; it will be nice to have a girly chat in the sun" she said as she linked my arm again.

"Yeah" I said as I let her lead me from the main hall.

* * *

Me and Belle enjoyed a long walk around the grounds; aimlessly talking about college and how things were going with me deciding where I currently stood with my career choices. Belle reassured me that everything would be ok and I would eventually settle on something; this made me feel better about the situation. I loved that both Adam and Belle had accepted me and they were both there for me. They both showed me what my mother should have done to support me; I classed them more as my parents than my own mother.

"I'm glad that you and Ben managed to sort things out; I knew you would" Belle said happily as we started our long walk back to the castle.

"So am I" I answered.

"If I'm truthful; I think I just needed some time to calm down. However I did start to panic in case that he didn't want to get back together" I said as I pursed my lips together.

"Ben loves you; he's not going to give you up with a fight" Belle said trying to reassure me.

"Especially with the imprinting" she said.

"The what?" I asked. Belle's face dropped and she looked at me.

"Oh, I shouldn't have said that" she said nervously as we stood still and looked at each other.

"What's imprinting?" I asked quickly. My mind started to wonder; what on earth was imprinting? And why had Ben never mentioned it before now?

"It's nothing too bad" Belle said quickly defending Ben.

"I feel bad for bringing it up" she said sadly.

"No I need to know; it will make me understand more" I answered as my mind started to wander on what it could be.

"Ok well imprinting is the involuntary bonding that shape shifters do; it is meant to be only with wolves however with Ben and Adam being shape shifters they can do it also" she explained. Was Belle telling me that Ben can turn into a beast just like his father? I started to feel hurt as Ben didn't tell me this; did he not trust me enough to tell me?

"So Ben can change into a beast?" I asked slowly.

"He has done it once before but he doesn't know how he did it. Don't worry it wasn't recently it was when he was twelve. He doesn't like to talk about it very much; it upset him a lot when it happened" she explained.

"Please go on" I said prompting her as I looked up at her.

"Imprinting can only happen after a beast's first shape shift and when Ben started dating with Audrey I won't lie and say that I hoped he hadn't imprinted on her. But when he met you I knew that he had imprinted on you" she explained.

"How?" I asked.

"He had changed completely; he seemed happier, more content. He seemed as if he could finally be himself" she said with a smile.

"Ben knows I accept the beast part of him; so why has he not told me about this?" I asked.

"I have asked him this and he didn't really give me an answer. Mal don't give him a hard time about this" she begged.

"I won't but I will need to talk to him about this. Please tell me more" I begged.

"Ok" she said and we started to slowly walk again.

"When a beast or a wolf imprints on someone he becomes unconditionally bound to her for the rest of his life. Adam once told me it felt like a warm glowing heat filled him and it felt like everything gravitated towards me. When Ben imprinted on you he will have felt that you are his number one priority and he will have the deep need to love and protect you" she advised.

"Imprinting can happen with anyone; regardless of what history they have. Ben wouldn't have had any choice when he imprinted on you; it's not something that they can control" she added.

"What would have happened if I didn't love Ben back though?" I questioned.

"The thing is with imprinting you wouldn't have had much choice" she said wincing.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"It is virtually impossible to resist your sole mate once he has imprinted on you. Ben feels like the perfect match for you because he is. He will give you anything you want or need because he feels driven to love you, protect you and to be everything that you need" she explained.

"Of course you do have a choice; however you have already accepted Ben as your sole mate. If you changed our mind you would be able to; your not bound to Ben for the rest of your life. But Ben is bound to you. Coming from experience I doubt you could ever reject Ben due to the level of commitment, compatibility and adoration he shows you. I know there are times that you don't see each other properly for a couple of weeks but I know that you both don't feel content unless you are with each other" Belle explained further.

"So do I actually love Ben?" I asked as it was the first thing that came to my mind. I knew that I had a problem figuring out what love was so of course hearing this now was starting to make me worry.

"Yes" Belle answered confidently.

"How can you be sure?" I asked nervously.

"Because of the way you look at each other; you both accept each other for each other. All Ben has ever wanted was to find someone who will accept him fully. You don't just accept him you even encourage his beast nature. Yes, you are definitely Ben's sole mate" she said proudly.

"I know this has given you slight doubts; it did with me when Adam explained everything. But I knew that I loved him and couldn't be without him" she added. I instantly thought about Ben and I felt a flutter in my stomach which made me smile. Of course I loved Ben; there was no way I couldn't not love him after being with him this long. Even if he hadn't done this imprinting thing.

"I do love him; and I know I can't be without him. Ben isn't just my boyfriend or my sole mate. He's my best friend. I've nearly lost him twice and I don't think I could go through it again" I confirmed.

"See" she answered with a smile.

"Thank you" I said.

"For?" she asked.

"Making me get rid of any doubts. Of course I love Ben; how could I not? He's my perfect match" I said with a toothy grin.

"I do need to speak to him about this though; he should have told me" I said as I then pursed my lips together.

"Yeah; but he will have his reasons" she said trying to defend Ben.

"Yeah" I answered as we entered the castle.

* * *

After my walk with Belle we sat and had afternoon tea; I knew that Belle felt bad that she had let the imprinting thing slip but I was glad she did. It looked like that me and Ben had been holding back slightly and we needed to work on that. After afternoon tea I told Belle that I was going to have a lie down; so I went into my room and lay down on the bed. I pursed my lips together and started to think about everything that had happened over the last twenty four hours. I knew one thing for definite though; me and Ben had to learn to be more open with each other. I knew that this included being brutally honest about my mother; I knew this was going to take a lot from me but I knew I would do it. I would do it for Ben.

"Mal are you ok?" I heard Ben ask which snapped me out of my train of thought.

"We need to talk" I stated. I saw his eyes widen as he slowly closed the door and locked it.

"Ok" he said.

"Mal what's wrong?" he asked as he sat next to me on my bed.

"Is there something that you need to tell me?" I asked, hoping that he wouldn't lie to me again.

"Erm" he said slowly.

"I don't think so" he said slowly.

"You don't think so?" I asked as I stared into his eyes.

"No" he said uncertainty. I sighed and rolled onto my back and sat up so I could sit next to him.

"Ben I know there is something you've been meaning to tell me" I said as I moved closer to him.

"For quite a while actually" I added as I stared into his eyes. I watched as he narrowed his eyes slightly as he tried to figure out what I was trying to talk to him about.

"Maybe since the start of our relationship" I said trying to hint at him.

"Mal I don't know what you are talking about" he said sounding confused. I sighed and hoped that he would just tell me. I took a deep breath before I spoke.

"Ben why did you not tell me that you imprinted on me?" I quickly asked him. I watched as his eyes quickly opened and his body went rigid.

"Erm" he said slowly.

"Ben!" I snapped.

"How do you know?" he asked as he looked away from me.

"Your mother accidentally let the beast out of the bag" I said calming down. I knew he would have his reasons so I knew I couldn't be that annoyed at him. I slowly cupped his face in both of my hands to make him look at me.

"I'm not mad at you because you've done it; I'm just mad that you didn't tell me" I said as I pushed my face closer to his.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" I asked him.

"Yes; I've been meaning to. I actually forgot about it actually" he admitted.

"You forgot?" I asked slowly.

"Yes" he said.

"Ben just explain everything to me; we are going to be ok. I just need you to explain it to me. I'm not going anywhere; you know I love every part of you - including the beast part" I said with a small smile. I saw Ben start to smile at me and he put his hands on mine and started to stroke the backs of my hands.

"Mal when I first met you I fell in love with you; you know this. After I explained everything to my parents what had happened when I met you my father sat me down and explained everything. After my coronation I knew that love was a new thing to you so I didn't want to start overwhelming you; you might have ran a mile. I'm sorry I kept it from you; at times I do forget about it. Honestly it just feels like I love you so much and I can't loose you" he explained.

"Oh Ben" I said as I started to feel overwhelmed at what he had said. We stared at each other for a couple of seconds; I knew what I needed and I knew that Ben needed the same so I pushed my face forward and quickly kissed him. We started sharing a series of long and loving kisses; at one point I ended up on top of Ben straddling him; as I stared down at him he quickly growled at me and flipped us over so I was now underneath him. Ben quickly moved my hair from my shoulder and he quickly claimed my neck layering my neck with kisses. I ran my fingers through his hair and moaned due to the sensations that Ben was causing. He nibbled on my neck which caused me to moan and arch my back so I bumped into him.

"Ben" I moaned as I tried to get his attention. I heard him growl against my neck and my breathing started to hitch.

"Ben" I said more clearly which made him pull away.

"We need to be careful your parents could walk in through the side door. They are expecting us to go to dinner" I panted.

"Darn" he said as his dark eyes stared into mine.

"I know one thing though" I said smirking at him as I stroked the back of his neck.

"What?" he purred.

"It's very hot that you can actually turn into a beast" I admitted.

"Really?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah" I admitted.

"Did you think that I would love you any less? Ben I accept that you are a beast; it is part of who you are. That is never going to change how I feel about you" I said as I cupped his face in my hands again.

"Mal" he breathed and he pulled me into a tight hug.

"I love you so much Dragon" he said into my hair.

"I love you too my perfect Beast" I said as I tightened my arms around his neck.

"Oh screw it!" I said after we lay cuddling for a while.

"What?" he asked and I pushed him away and quickly jumped from the bed.

"Ben I need something from you" I said as I quickly went to the side door and locked it.

"Right" he said slowly as I turned to look at him.

"What do you need?" he asked as he climbed off the bed and walked towards me.

"I need you to go on a rampage" I flirted. I watched as his eyes darkened again and he quickly picked me up. I started to giggle at him as he laid me down on the bed.

"And you wish" he said before growling as he climbed on top of me.

"Come and get me!" I flirted. Ben growled at me and he quickly started to roughly kiss me as his hands started to grip me tightly to him. A thought flew into my mind; of course I loved Ben; nothing or no one was ever going to change that. He was mine and I was his and this is how it was going to stay.

* * *

"Ben" I said as I ran my fingers through his hair as Ben's head was rested against my shoulder as he lay on top of me.

"Yes" he answered as he looked up at me.

"Can we talk about something before we fall asleep?" I asked.

"Of course I need to talk to you about something anyway" he admitted.

"Sounds serious" I noted.

"I would like to think it's not" he stated.

"Ok you go first" I said eager to know what he wanted to speak to me about.

"No you" he pressed.

"Ok" I said admitting defeat.

"Ben everything that has happened over the last twenty hours it has shown me something" I said as I started to stroke his neck.

"What has it shown you?" he asked.

"I thought we communicated quite well but I think we need to communicate and talk about things more" I said.

"Yeah, I think we need to be more open with each other" he agreed with a smile.

"I'll try to talk about things more" I promised.

"You already tell me so much" he laughed.

"I know but as I'm your sole mate and the fact you've imprinted on me I think we need to know everything about each other" I said as I quickly kissed his head.

"Yeah" he agreed.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I said as I played with the hair on the back of his head.

"There was another reason why I couldn't come to see you this week" he admitted.

"Ok" I said as I pulled one brow up.

"What else was there?" I asked.

"Well my mother has obviously told you that I can actually turn into a beast" he started. I widened my eyes as I looked at Ben and I knew what he was trying to tell me.

"You turned into a beast this week didn't you?" I asked slowly.

"Yes" he said nervously.

"My mood set me off" he confirmed.

"Must have been bad" I noted.

"It was" he confirmed.

"How many times have you actually turned into a beast?" I asked eager to know.

"Four" he admitted as he looked away from me.

"Your mother only said once" I stated which made him look at me.

"I haven't told her" he admitted.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I don't like doing it; it scares me. What if I hurt someone?" he said sadly.

"Don't worry though; this week was the only time I have done it since I've been with you" he said quickly as he knew this must have been going through my mind.

"I believe you" I said as I stroked his face with the back of my hand.

"So that's why you didn't come to me; in case you hurt me" I said as I realised that's why he really didn't come to see me.

"Yes" he answered.

"Benny" I said and I pulled him close to me and I kissed his temple.

"Ben if you need me you need to come to me" I said as I stroked his face.

"I don't want you feeling like this" I said sadly.

"Ben even if you need me in the middle of the night you need to come to me. Or I will come to you. Remember I'm leaving my phone on loud now" I reminded him.

"What happens if I turn into a beast when you are around though? I might hurt you" he said as he tightened his arm around my waist.

"Then we will just calm you down and snuggle in bed together. Ben I know you won't hurt me; I'm the only one that can calm you down remember" I said as I brushed my nose against his.

"Is it bad that I actually want to see it?" I said after a few moments of staring at each other.

"What?" he asked as his eyes widened.

"I want to see you as a beast" I confirmed.

"Why?" he asked.

"Ben you really have to ask me that question" I laughed.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Ben I love you; the beast part of you is a bonus" I admitted which made him smile.

"I didn't think I ever would be like this Ben; but there is only two beasts in this kingdom and only you can give me what I need" I admitted which made him grin at me.

"So because of me you have a thing for beasts?" he laughed.

"It would appear so" I laughed back.

"You are the only beast I want. You are my beast end of, nothing is going to change that" I said. Ben slowly lifted his head up and he pressed a brief kiss to my lips.

"And you are my dragon and nothing is going to change that either" he purred.

"Good" I said before I pressed a kiss to his lips. We stared at each other for a couple of seconds and I watched as Ben yawned.

"Let's go to sleep my tired beastie" I teased. Ben smiled at me and then put his head back onto my chest.

"Hmmmm" he said as he snuggled into me. I snuggled into his hair and we both drifted off to sleep; both happy that we were able to be this close to each other. Yes we had missed our dinner with his parents but neither of us minded; after everything that had happened we just needed to hold each other close. Something that we both saw as our number priority at the moment.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey guys, I'm just going to jump straight into this. I think you might be getting sick of me just waffling on in these bits. Much love RSD xoxoxoxo.**

* * *

The next day I spent the full day with Ben; well actually I spent the full day and night with Ben. We spent most of the day and early afternoon revising and doing assignments and later on in the afternoon we went for a swim in the castle. As Ben now knew that we both had to visit the underwater cities of both sea of Ariel and Tridon's Bay he said that we needed to make sure that I could swim. I willingly let him teach me how to swim and I was feeling more happier with it. Yes I could only move forward a short distance but it was still progress. However towards the end of the swimming lesson that Ben was giving me we started making out in the water. Which caused an awkward moment when his father walked in. We immediately broke apart and the three of us looked embarrassed. Me and Ben awkwardly got out quickly and went to get changed as Adam awkwardly walked into the pool stating that he didn't know that we were there.

The rest of the evening went over quickly sadly; me and Ben played video games and watched a couple of films before going to bed. Me and Ben had discussed the whole him turning into a beast thing again and I was happy that he was feeling better about it. I felt closer to Ben now and even though I hadn't disclosed anything to him as of yet I knew that this new closeness was going to help me be able to talk freely about my mother and how bad she would really be when she punished me.

* * *

It had now been a couple of days since I had seen Ben and I was now hiding in his dorm but this time for a different reason. I needed somewhere to revise and to do some assignments and Ben's dorm was the only place I could have some peace and quiet. Yes I should be able to do this in my dorm but with Evie working on her textiles final I couldn't concentrate.

After lying on Ben's bed revising for a couple of hours my phone started to vibrate. I slowly reached over to my phone and picked it up and noticed that Ben was ringing me. I pulled one brow up in confusion. _Was something wrong?_ I asked myself as I answered my phone.

"Mal" I heard him say.

"Ben" I answered as I twirled my pen in my fingers.

"Where are you? I've been looking for you, you haven't been answering your texts" he said quickly.

"Texts?" I asked slowly. I quickly pulled my phone away and I could see that I had eight texts from Ben.

"Sorry I haven't looked at my phone. I've been busy" I told him.

"I guessed, but I started to worry when you didn't answer. I've tried to ring you a couple of times as well" he said.

"I know you said your busy but can I come see you?" he asked hesitantly. I knew he was bracing himself in case I said no.

"Ben I'm never too busy to see you" I said smiling.

"Good" he answered.

"I'm in your dorm" I said before he asked where I was.

"I see" I heard him laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"You went off the face of the Auradon because you got so caught up in your revision" he joked.

"Did you expect any different?" I joked.

"Nah, your a right nerd" he laughed.

"Oi!" I said warning him as I heard him laugh.

"I'm just coming down the corridor" he said.

"Ok see you in a min" I said.

"Yeah" I said and I ended the call. A couple of seconds later I heard a key go into the door and I watched as the door slowly opened and Ben's head stuck into the doorway.

"Is it safe to come in?" he said as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"I should guess so" I said as I put my book and pen down. Ben quickly locked the door and quickly sat on the bed in front of me.

"You should guess so?" he asked as he picked my feet up and placed them on his lap.

"You should be safe" I laughed.

"Is something wrong?" I asked as he started to massage my right foot.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You've came looking for me. I wondered whether anything was wrong or whether you just wanted to see me" I said as I smiled at him.

"I don't really know how to answer that question" he said as he started kneading my foot that nearly made me moan.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well I wanted to see you; but I don't know whether anything is wrong" he admitted.

"Ok" I answered slowly as I pulled one brow up.

"How can you not know whether there is something wrong?" I asked.

"I have a feeling something is wrong" he admitted.

"But I don't know whether I'm just worrying over nothing" he said.

"Ben there is nothing wrong" I said which made him smile.

"But at the same time I don't think your worrying about nothing" I added.

"Eh?" he asked.

"Ben" I said as I reached forward and cupped his face with my hands.

"A lot has changed in our relationship over the last few days; but not for the worst. I understand how you are feeling because I am worrying as well" I admitted.

"What about?" he asked.

"Ben you opened yourself up to me; and I feel as if I am a lot more comfortable around you at the moment. I know it is a big deal for you for me to know that you can change into a beast. I would like to think that I have been supportive and encouraging enough" I started to explain.

"You have" he confirmed with a smile.

"But" I said and I watched his face drop.

"I kind of feel as if it is all one sided and I don't know whether I'm ready to discuss what I have been holding back on" I admitted.

"So if you are getting a gut feeling about anything, it will be that" I stated.

"How is it one sided?" he asked.

"Because you've opened yourself up and I haven't" I replied.

"Mal" he said as he stopped massaging my foot.

"I don't want you to feel as if you need to tell me about them type of things yet just because of me telling you things. If you are not ready; then we will wait until you are" Ben said.

"Thank you" I said as I stared into his eyes.

"Ben I promise I will tell you" I promised.

"I know you will" he said and he quickly kissed me.

"So apart from that is everything ok?" he asked.

"Apart from stressing about our exams that are creeping up yes" I confirmed.

"Good" he said and he rested his forehead against mine. For the next couple of hours me and Ben snuggled into each other while we revised. As we did this I had made a decision; I wanted to do something for Ben. Even though I hadn't went into my past yet I still wanted to do something. I wanted to find a way to show Ben that after everything that had happened I was still committed to him. I knew that he already knew this but I wanted to show him. We both got a shock when I broke up with Ben and even though we wouldn't admit it to each other I knew that we both still felt a little bit shuck up by it. My mind continued to wander as I walked back to my dorm alone, as Ben had to rush off to a meeting, I decided that when I went back to my dorm Evie would help me decide what to do.

* * *

"Did you get much done?" I heard Evie say as I closed the door behind me.

"Yeah kind of" I answered as I sat on my bed and let my bag drop onto the bed.

"Kind of?" She asked as she turned around and looked at me.

"Well I did get a lot done; even after Ben found me" I said and watched as Evie started to smirk.

"So he found you then?" She laughed.

"You saw him?" I asked as I shrugged out of my jacket.

"Yeah he came here looking for you; he seemed worried when you didn't answer your phone" she advised.

"I had it on vibrate and I didn't notice it was going off" I answered.

"I see" she said.

"I thought you had promised Ben you would keep your phone on loud" she teased.

"I did" I admitted.

"But I thought I had put it on loud, obviously not" I laughed.

"Did he want anything in particular?" She asked.

"He had a feeling something was wrong. That and he wanted a cuddle" he admitted.

"I see" she answered.

"Is there something wrong?" She questioned.

"No" I stated.

"Well I just feel a little bit guilty" I admitted.

"Why?" She said as she got up.

"Well me and Ben have talked a lot; but I still haven't told him about certain parts about the Isle" I admitted as she sat on my bed next to me.

"Like what?" She asked.

"How bad my mother really was, certain things that I have done in the past; just little things like that" I replied looking away from her.

"I wouldn't class that as little" she muttered which made me look back at her.

"Ben doesn't like hearing about me getting hurt. I don't think he would like to hear about how my mother would get either Hades or her knuckleheads pin me down so she could-" I said stopping myself as my mind started to relive a memory of my mother 'punishing' me.

"She could?" Evie prompted and I dropped my gaze to the floor as I started to fidget with my fingers.

"Sorry" she quickly said as she realised that this will be a lot for me to admit.

"It's ok" I said.

"To hurt me; sorry I mean to punish me or for her stupid training. Whatever she wanted to call it" I muttered.

"Mal" she answered slowly as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"It's ok" I repeated.

"It's just there's certain things that I had hoped that I would never have to mention. Like certain things I have done or what my mother has done to me. Does that make me a bad person?" I asked as I looked back at her.

"No; you are still trying to deal with it" she replied.

"Ben knows I will tell him; he's been very patient but I am going to try" I replied as I pursed my lips together as I pushed the memory of my mother away.

"Well that will mean a lot to him" she stated.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"Evie" I said after we sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Yeah" she replied. I knew what I was about to ask her was going to be a lot for her if she decided to answer but I wanted to know.

"Have you still not told Doug everything?" I asked quickly and nervously.

"About?" She asked.

"You and your mother; what it was really like?" I probed.

"I've told him parts not everything. I couldn't exactly hide certain things because of. Well you know" she said nervously as she looked down. I knew exactly what she meant; I might have scars but Evie has burns. Something that was a very touchy subject for the both of us.

"Yeah I'm in the same boat" I said as I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her to me.

"Thankfully both Ben and Doug are understanding" Evie stated as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah" I agreed and a large grin started to spread across my face

"You're thinking about Ben" Evie stated as she lifted her head from my shoulder.

"Of course" I laughed.

"On the topic of Ben I need your help" I said.

"Ok" she said and I watched as her eyes darkened slightly and I knew what she was thinking - something was wrong. I knew that face all too well.

"Nothings wrong Evie" I quickly said.

"I-" she said but I cut her off.

"You pulled that face" I said warning her.

"What face?" She asked.

"You know what one" I teased.

"The one like your going to kill" I said pulled the face at her.

"Sorry I didn't realise that I was doing it" she said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Every time that I speak to you about Ben nothing bad has happened" I said.

"I know but after what happened this week I'm just still worried I guess" she said nervously as her face softened.

"Yeah" I answered.

"I still don't think Jay or Carlos are convinced with the story I told them" I said.

"What did you tell them again?" She asked.

"I told them that me and Ben had an argument about the limited time we were having together. It was the only thing I could think of; I feel bad lying to them but they both would kill Ben if they really knew" I explained.

"I'll tell them soon though. Just when it's not so raw between me and Ben" I added.

"Ok, so what do you want my help with?" She asked changing the subject.

"With everything that has happened I want to do something more for our anniversary" I advised.

"Like?" She asked.

"I don't know" I admitted.

"I know that I don't need to do this but I want to show Ben that I am committed to me and him. I was the one that broke up with him. I know he already knows this but I want to do something that will help us both. Yes it has pulled us closer but at the same time I know we are both still nervous" I explained.

"I see" she said

"Any ideas?" I asked hopeful.

"No sorry" she said.

"But I'm sure we will think of something" she said as she got up and walked back to her bed where all of her textiles preparation was. I sighed; I will think of something and hopefully Ben would like it. However I had to be really quickly I didn't really have much time as it was both Ben's birthday and our anniversary next week. Fingers crossed time was on my side.

* * *

Thankfully I found something that I could do the day after; I was glad I was able to find something. After searching all over the internet under various different things I had finally stumbled onto a site about hand fasting. After reading about it it sounded perfect. Yes it can be misconstrued but it wasn't like it was going to be a valid and official ceremony. I would only be between me and Ben.

"Evie" I said as I looked up to her from my bed.

"I think I have found something" I said as I read more about hand fasting.

"About what you want to do for you and Ben?" She asked as she looked up from her chemistry revision.

"Yeah" I said looking down at my laptop.

"Ok what?'' She asked.

"Hand fasting" I said.

"Mal really?" She asked incredulously which made me look up at her.

"You do know what that is?" She asked slowly.

"Yeah" I said.

"Mal people can take it as a betrothal or a wedding" she advised slowly.

"I know but it won't be because it will only be me and Ben doing it. It is only a valid betrothal or wedding if it is done by a priest or if Ben took it to the council to be made valid. Ben can't do that as he is king he needs a proper wedding". I explained.

"It just seems perfect to do as we can promise ourselves to each other again. It is also seen as an act between two lovers who want to commit each other to each other before a betrothal. Perfect!" I added.

"It does" she agreed with a smile.

"However" I said as I started to think more about it.

"What?" She asked.

"I better speak to his parents first" I said nervously.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Well if it gets out that me and Ben have done a hand fasting I think they will be hurt that we didn't tell them" I said as my mind imagined both Adam and Belle upset.

"It also looks serious" I heard her tease.

"How?" I asked.

"It also looks like you are asking their permission to marry him. Really Mal? The guy is meant to ask the girls father" she laughed.

"Evie!" I warned.

"I am not marrying Ben; it is just a hand fasting. Stop it!" I snapped.

"Sorry!" She said sarcastically.

"You are so easy to tease" she teased as she started to pack her things away so she could go to bed.

"Hmmm" I replied.

"Are you going to help me?" I asked.

"Yes" she replied.

"Of course" she answered happily.

"What do you need?" She asked.

"I'm thinking promise brackets; maybe with charms on it" I advised.

"Ok" she said as she started to think about it.

"That's doable" she said after a couple of moments.

"Yeah" I stated and then watched as my Skype came up telling me that Ben was ringing me.

"Speak of the devil" I said as I quickly plugged my earphones in.

"Just try and keep the noise down" she teased as she climbed into bed.

"We'll try, at least I can type on here" I said as I hit answer. I smiled as Ben's face appeared.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" he answered.

"I was going to FaceTime you but noticed that you were logged on here" he said as he pulled one brow up.

"I was doing some revision" I advised and I noticed that Evie smirked at me. I quickly smiled at Evie before looking back down at Ben.

"Hmmmm" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing" he said. I knew he was trying to read the look that I had just given Evie but he had decided to leave it.

"I'm going to have to start typing soon as Evie wants to sleep" I advised which made Evie laugh.

"Whatever" I heard her say as she pulled her duvet over her head.

"Your still ok to talk though right?" Ben asked. I nodded at the screen and started to type.

 _"You want a late night chat like? Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_ I typed to him. I watched as he grinned at me and he nodded at me.

"That would be lovely but it depends how tired you are" he answered.

 _"I'm not that tired really"_ I typed.

 _"So I'm all yours baby ;) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_ I quickly added.

"I like the thought of that" he said and I winked at him as I smiled.

 _"I thought you would, you possessive beast xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_ I typed as I grinned at the screen.

"Amendment - **YOUR** beast" he said as he smirked.

 _"ALWAYS! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx" I typed._

And this is how our Skype started and it went on well into the early hours of the morning. When I finally logged off Skype around three in the morning I knew that I was going to have a very long day. But my late night conversation with Ben was worth it. He was always going to be worth it.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you like it too. Much love RSD xoxoxox.**

* * *

The day after I went to speak to Ben's parents; just like Evie they were a little bit apprehensive due to what it could mean. I told them the meaning behind it and gave the assurance that it wasn't like a proper wedding as it was only me and Ben doing it. It was just a chance for me and Ben to promise ourselves to each other; especially as I now knew about Ben imprinting on me; I wanted to do something for him to show that I can't lose him. After discussing it at length they both stated that they supported both of us and they valued the fact that I had come to them to speak about it first. I knew that this would mean a great deal to them; admittedly we could have kept it between me and Ben but I knew that if anyone found out it would cause a scandal. I also told them both to keep it a secret from Ben and both of them agreed. So as I went to leave I had a smile on my face as my plan was coming together. As I walked past Ben's office I noticed that he was at his desk reading some paperwork; so I decided to go and steal some time with him.

"Hey" I said as I walked into his office.

"Hey" he replied happily as he placed his paperwork down.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as I walked around the desk and stood next to him.

"I came for a cuddle" I said as I slid into his lap.

"Really?" he laughed as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him.

"Yeah, that and arranging some last minute things for this week" I admitted as I wrapped my arms around his neck as I snuggled my face into his hair.

"Care to share?" he dared to ask.

"No" I said before planting a kiss to the top of his head.

"It's meant to be a surprise" I quickly added.

"Spoil sport" he said pouting.

"Do you really want to spoil your birthday surprise?" I asked as I pulled one brow up.

"Hmmm" he said as he grinned.

"Think wisely Florian" I warned him.

"Whatever Bertha" he muttered sarcastically.

"Oi!" I said slapping his arm.

"Ow!" he said wincing.

"You started it" he stated.

"Well I'm ending it" I said grabbing hold of his blazer and quickly kissed him.

"Hmmm" he said stroking my back after I pulled away. I smiled back but I then felt his left arm tighten around me and he pulled me back to him. We continued to share a series of long and loving kisses; that involved my hands removing his crown and putting it on his desk so I could run my fingers through his hair. I felt Ben's hands roam over my body and he slowly cupped my face with his left hand to keep me from pulling away again. As our tongues fought for dominance we started to get breathless again but we abruptly pulled apart when we heard someone enter the room.

"Oh. Erm. I'm sorry" Adam said nervously.

"Sorry" I said as I felt my cheeks started to heat up. I went to stand up but Ben's arm tightened around my waist and prevented me.

"Let me get up" I muttered as I looked down at him.

"No" Ben muttered back smugly.

"Ben we need to go through some paperwork" Adam said nervously.

"Darn" he muttered which made me laugh. I quickly pressed a kiss on the top of his head. I went to stand up and he reluctantly let me go.

"See you in a couple of day's time" I teased as I went to leave his office as he put his crown back onto his head.

"Yeah" he said.

"But I'll speak to you tonight though right?" he asked as I stood in the doorway.

"Of course" I said with a grin as I left his office to finish off the arrangement for Ben's birthday.

* * *

It was now the morning of Ben's birthday and as I woke up I had a large grin on my face. I was going to spend the full weekend with Ben; I would have stayed with him last night as well but he had to have a meeting with Queen Merida. He said that it was ok for me to attend and I did want to but I had an assignment due on Monday which I needed to finish. I had to finish it last night as I knew that I wasn't going to get anything done due to spending the full weekend with Ben.

"Someone's keen" I heard Evie tease.

"Well I'm getting to spend the weekend with my boyfriend, and spend his birthday with him" I said with a smile.

"You are all coming later anyway" I said as I was about to walk into the bathroom.

"I know; I can't wait. I haven't been to the castle for a while" she said.

"Yeah it's going to be a good day" I said with a grin as I closed the bathroom door behind me to get ready so I could leave and get everything arranged for today.

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

I woke up and I grinned; today was my birthday and that was a cause to be happy. But I was happier at the fact that I was going to spend the full weekend with Mal. She had been hinting all week that she had a few surprises for me and I couldn't wait to see what she had planned. So I was getting to spend the morning with my parents to open my presents and then I was going to meet up with Mal later on. I stretched in bed and then heard my phone go off so I quickly rolled over and picked my phone up. I noticed that I had loads of texts off people wishing me happy birthday but there was only one text that I wanted to answer first.

* * *

 _"Happy Birthday Beastie! I love you and can't wait to see you later. I hope you have a good day. Mal xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

 _"Thank you Dragon! You're still older than me though ;) I can't wait to see you later on. I know that I am going to have a good day - I'm seeing you. Love you loads Beastie xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

I quickly jumped up and got ready to go and have breakfast with my parents; I was looking forward to today and everything that it had in store.

* * *

"Thank you" I said to my parents as I closed the watch box that they had just given to me. I slid it next to the rest of my other presents (A new set of weights and gym equipment, a PS4 with a selection of games and a new sports car from my parents, new Tourney gear from Carlos and Jay, a sporting voucher from Evie and Doug). There were other things there as well like vouchers from members of the council and I knew that I had a lot of thank you letters to write. I then turned to my parents and noticed that the watch was the last present. I pushed my brow together; Mal said she left my present here - so where was it? In all honesty she didn't need to get me anything; she gave me enough already; but I was still concerned that I couldn't see what she gave me.

"Something wrong?" I heard my father ask.

"No" I said as I returned my gaze back to my Tourney gear.

"You're looking for Mal's present aren't you?" My mother asked which made me look at her.

"Yeah; she told me that she left it here. I don't expect anything from her; but I just wondered where she left it" I answered.

"She gave Chip this" my father said pulling an envelope out of his blazer pocket.

"When he went to pick her things up yesterday. With the strict instructions to only give you it when you have finished opening your other presents" he said handing it over to me. _What was Mal playing at?_ I slowly opened up the envelope and saw a handmade card from Mal. It was a cartoon portrait of me and her; I smiled at it as I opened it and saw what she wrote inside:

* * *

 _Hey Baby, Happy Birthday!_

 _As it's your birthday I thought we could play a game._

 _Follow the clues and they will lead you to your birthday present._

 _See you soon!_

 _Love you loads Mal xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _P.S. I'll give you a little clue now - I've said all these things to you in the past. Hopefully you should remember where and when I said them. Also bring the clues with you - it will all make sense later on._

 _P.T.O_

* * *

I turned the card over to read:

* * *

 _"Ben I never expected to be accepted so easily like this; not by your parents anyway"_

* * *

"What does it say?" My mother asked.

"It looks like Mal wants to play a game" I said as I started to think about where I heard her say that before. It then hit me; her room at Auradon Castle!

"See you" I said as I quickly jumped up and went to leave the room. Looked like Mal was going to have me running around today before I saw her and I didn't mind at all.

* * *

I ran into her room and looked around and my eyes instantly fell onto her bed where another envelope lay on her pillow. I sat on her bed and quickly opened the envelope. This time I was greeted with a cartoon version of two arms shaking hands; however upon further inspection I knew it was mine and Mal's hands, due to seeing her fingerless gloves and purple sleeve. I smiled at the card again as I opened it to read:

* * *

 _"Or the day that you showed four people where the bathrooms are"_

* * *

 _You could have tried harder with that one dragon_ I thought to myself as I laughed and slid both cards into my pocket and quickly left the room. I like this game; I think that is why Mal did it. I wondered what else she had in store for me.

* * *

As I climbed out of the limonene my eyes quickly observed the area for envelopes and I smiled when I saw one sellotaped to the concrete pillar next to my father's beast statue. I quickly pulled it from the pillar and opened it excitedly. This time the card just had a picture of Mal's hand holding a bag with a cookie in it. _Do I really need to open this card?_ I laughed to myself as I opened it to read:

* * *

 _"I just made a batch of cookies. Double chocolate chip, do you want one?"_

* * *

"Hi Ben" I heard Jane say happily as she walked past.

"Happy Birthday" she added with a smile.

"Thanks" I said as I walked into Auradon Prep to go to Mal's locker; I smiled to myself as I saw my father's beast statue change as I walked past.

* * *

I found another letter attached to Mal's locker when I got there. As I pulled it from her locker I heard a couple of people wish me happy birthday. I turned to thank them as I opened the envelope; this time it was a cartoon of Mal wearing another one of my old tourney shirts. I smiled as the memory of me giving it to her started to play in my mind. I grinned to myself as I started to remember as she started to sing back my song to her as she put it on on one of our date nights. I opened the card to read:

* * *

 _"Did I mention that I'm in love with you?"_

* * *

 _But where did she say it?_ I asked myself as I started to think harder about it. _Duh!_ I said to myself as I slapped my forehead with the palm of my hand - the Tourney pitch!

* * *

When I got to the Tourney pitch I started to look for the envelope; however this time it proved tricky. I couldn't find it; where had she hidden it? I thought to myself as I started to walk around the field. It then hit me; every special moment that we had had here was on the bleachers. I ran towards them and started to walk up and down the bleachers until I found an envelope stuck to the benches - it was where Mal stood at my first game. It was also the place where I had given her another Tourney shirt on our first anniversary; when Mal took it from me she put it straight on and started to sing my song.

I sat down on the bench and this time when I looked at the card my face dropped at it. It was a cartoon of Mal looking upset as I stood behind her with a sad look on my face. _Eh?_ I thought to myself as I opened the card; my eyes widened as I read the next clue.

* * *

 _"Ben all of this is still all new to me. I don't really know how to react; but it scares me because I don't think I can lose you"_

* * *

I didn't really need to think about this one; I knew where she said this. This was after our first fight; I had gone looking for her and she said this to me when I eventually found her. I bit down on my lip as the memory started to play in my mind.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

* * *

 _I eventually found her sitting on a stone bench in the small courtyard at Auradon Prep; Mal's head was in her hands and I knew that she was crying. I hated that we had argued. Especially over something stupid; why wouldn't Audrey just leave me and Mal alone? Me and her were never going to get back together - I loved Mal more than anything in the world and I knew that she was my soul mate. I took a couple of deep breaths as I slowly approached her and sat next to her._

 _"Mal" I said nervously. I saw her take a deep breath in and I watched as her body went rigid for a couple of seconds._

 _"Yes" she said and I heard her voice break._

 _"I'm sorry" I muttered._

 _"I shouldn't have shouted at you" I added sadly. I saw her sit up slowly and she slowly removed her hands from her face; she quickly looked down and let her hair hide her red eyes and puffy face from the world._

 _"Come here" I said and I quickly pulled her into a hug before she could stop me._

 _"I'm sorry too" I heard her say against my shoulder._

 _"It's ok Mal" I said and I pressed a kiss to the top of her head._

 _"We can get through this" I added as I started to slowly stroke her shoulder hoping that this would comfort her._

 _'Yeah" I heard her reply as she slid her hand onto my chest. We sat like this for a short while; just enjoying each other's company as we started to heal our relationship. Yes we both knew that we had to talk about the things that we had said in anger but I knew that we would get past this. I was willing to do whatever it takes to make sure that I didn't lose Mal. That wasn't even an option._

 _"Ben?" Mal finally said breaking the silence._

 _"Yes my love" I said as I snuggled into her hair._

 _"Can I admit something to you?" She asked slowly._

 _"Of course" I answered._

 _"Ben all of this is still all new to me. I don't really know how to react; but it scares me because I don't think I can lose you" she admitted._

 _"Hey" I said as I tightened my arms around her._

 _"You are not going to lose me" I said into her hair._

 _"I love you so much Mal. I can't bear to lose you either" I said pulling away slightly to look at her face. I looked into those perfect green, calming eyes and I started to get lost in them. I don't know how she made me feel the way I did; but I knew that I made her feel the same. I knew it by the sparkle she got in her eyes when she noticed I was around and the small smile she gave me when we stared into each other's eyes._

 _"I'm not going anywhere" I said as I started to smile._

 _"Not without you anyway" I was quick to add. I watched as a small smile started to spread across her face; and I smiled back before Mal pulled me into another hug, before starting our conversation to go back to where we were before Audrey's interference._

* * *

"Ben" I heard which made me snap out of my day dream. I looked up and saw Jay standing there is his running clothes.

"So Mal's plan is working then?" He laughed when he looked down at my hands.

"What plan would that be? I asked as I stood up.

"Spoilers" he laughed.

"Happy Birthday Ben" he said as he turned away. I opened my mouth to thank him but he had already started to run away from me.

"See you" he called over his shoulder. I knew what he was doing; he was leaving before I tried to force more information out of him. I was half tempted to run after him but then I remembered that I was holding the card in my hand. I quickly looked at it for a couple more seconds before I slid it into my blazer pocket. _You are going to have to be a bit more patient before you find out what Mal is planning_ I told myself as I started to walk down the bleachers.

* * *

I smiled to myself when I walked into that very familiar courtyard; as waiting for me on the same bench was another envelope. I quickly sat down on the bench and picked the envelope up. I brushed my finger across Mal's writing and smiled as I started to think about her writing and drawing theses clues for me. I turned the envelope over and quickly opened it. This time I was greeted by a cartoon card of me and Mal and my parents. Mal looks nervous as she held my hand and my parents were looking at me and Mal. I smiled at the memory of introducing Mal to my parents for the first time. I loved how nervous she was; I smiled to myself as I knew what was coming and started to read Mal's next clue:

* * *

 _"Um, I actually came here with my friends"_

* * *

I grinned to myself; I didn't know what Mal was trying to do but I liked it. Part of me wanted to know where Mal was so I could go straight to her; however the more clues I was finding the more I wanted to see the whole thing through. As I stated to head towards the same grounds where Mal met my parents with a large grin on my face.

* * *

Finding the next envelope in the grounds in Auradon Prep proved a little bit harder than I initially thought. I was looking for nearly twenty minutes before I found it. Mal had decided to hide this one inside the gateway to the courtyard - out of eye line of where she actually met my parents. I quickly opened the envelope and saw a drawing of me and Mal and she was standing in my arms while she was staring up at me. _I wonder what Mal wanted to do with all these clues_ ; I thought to myself. I wanted to keep them all for myself. I slowly opened the card to see Mal's writing:

* * *

 _"You've been waiting all day to do that haven't you?"_

* * *

A large grin started to spread across my face as I started to remember Mal saying this; it was just after our first kiss. She teased me about all the attempts that I had tried to kiss her. I remember telling her that it was worth the wait; I remembered how it felt to kiss Mal for the first time. A warm feeling filled my chest and I saw fireworks. I remember noting that I didn't have that with the very few kisses that I had shared with Audrey. This made me realise that Mal was my soul mate; I knew it the moment that I saw her but our first kiss confirmed this. As I slid the clue into my blazer with the rest I started to think about how thankful I was to meet Mal.

* * *

As I got to Mal's dorm I pulled one brow up as I couldn't see any envelope and I guessed that I had to knock on the door to find it. After knocking on the door I hoped that Mal was going to answer but instead I saw Evie at the door.

"Looking for this?" Evie asked as she held the envelope up.

"Yes" I said as I reached over for it.

"I know it's a stupid question-" I started but stopped as I saw Evie grin at me.

"Mal's not here" she confirmed.

"Oh" I said as I opened the envelope.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked as I looked down at the next card; which now had a drawing of me and Mal cuddling on some grass.

"Yes" she said with a large grin. I looked up at her and smiled.

"But you are not going to tell me where she is?" I laughed.

"No; it's more than my life's worth" Evie said giggling.

"Hmmmm" I said.

"How long ago did Mal leave?" I asked hoping that this would help me try to guess roughly where Mal was.

"Hmmm" Evie said.

"About an hour ago" she stated. Great! She could be anywhere.

"I see" I said as I turned the card over in my hands to read the next clue:

* * *

 _"Ben we are so dead! Your parents are going to kill us!_

* * *

"Hmmmm" I said thinking out loud.

"Struggling?" Evie asked which made me look up at her.

"I am on some clues; but not with others. I've heard Mal say this a couple of times; so she could mean a couple of places" I explained.

"Well you best get walking" Evie laughed.

"Yeah" I said as I started to slide the card and envelope in my pocket.

"Happy Birthday Ben!" Evie said as I smoothed my blazer out.

"Thank you" I said as I went to turn away.

"Thank you for my present" I said politely.

"No problem; I hope you can buy something useful with it" Evie replied.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Well I'll see you later on" she said.

"See you later on" I said as I turned away and walked down the corridor as I thought of the places that I heard Mal say the more recent clue.

* * *

I decided to look at this logically; Mal surely wouldn't have used this clue if it was back at the castle; well I hoped not! So I decided to walk to our tree first of all; before venturing anywhere else. A grin started to spread onto my face as I saw a white square on the tree as I walked towards the tree. I hurried towards it; eager to find out where Mal was going to send me next. I quickly pulled the envelope free and quickly opened it. This time I was greeted to a portrait of me and Mal sitting staring into each other's eyes. I smiled at it for a few seconds before turning it over to read Mal's clue. However this time I was met with a note above the clue:

* * *

 _"Hey baby, well done on getting this far. Major boyfriend points!_

 _Anyway; you'll be happy to know this is the last clue._

 _Come and find me?_

 _Love you_

 _Mal xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

 _"Well, I'm 16, I'm an only child and I've only ever lived in one place"_

* * *

"I better go and get my scooter" I laughed as I realised where Mal was. Of course she was going to be at the Enchanted Lake; where else would she be?


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys, thank you for reading my story. I promise there is a lot more where that came from. Much love RSD xoxoxoxo**

* * *

*Mal's POV*

* * *

I had now been waiting at the Enchanted Lake for the last forty minutes; after quickly scattering the envelopes around Auradon Prep I came here to the enchanted lake to set up the picnic and wait for Ben. I had received a text from Evie about ten minutes ago to tell me that Ben had just left our dorm to go and look for the last clue so I knew that he wouldn't be very long. I hoped that he figured out what I was trying to do. I also hoped he liked his birthday present. I shook my head at myself; of course he was going to like it.

I was now walking a little bit into the woods so I could hide from Ben; I wanted him to walk up until the same point he made me walk to before he revealed the lake to me for the first time. I wanted him to notice that I wasn't there before I covered his eyes and surprised him. I knew it seemed a little bit silly; but that is what I wanted to do; I wanted to give Ben the day he deserved. He always put others first well I was going to make sure that today was all about him - whether he liked it or not. I was now hiding behind a tree that I knew Ben wouldn't see me and I was now poised ready for him.

I smiled when I heard the sound of movement and I knew that it was Ben. Well I hoped - surely no one else was walking around. I got my answer a couple of seconds later when I saw Ben come into view and he rushed past me. I slowly and quietly followed him and he quickly faltered and I knew that he was now getting confused as he could see our picnic but not me. As I stood behind him I watched as he took in a deep breath and I thought he was about to shout my name but I quickly stopped him by covering his eyes.

"Guess who?" I teased. I saw Ben smile and he put both his hands on mine.

"Well I don't know; but I don't think my girlfriend will like us meeting like this" he teased.

"Hmmm; leave her to me" I said as I released his eyes. Ben let go of my left hand and quickly span around to look at me.

"Hey" I said smiling.

"Hey" he answered back as he pulled me to him.

"Any more games left to play?" he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Maybe; see how I feel later on" I teased as I stood up on my tiptoes and quickly kissed him.

"Happy Birthday Beastie!" I said grinning.

"Thank you Dragon" he said before quickly kissing my lips.

"So come with me" I said stepping away from him and sliding his left hand in mine.

"What's all this?" he asked as I started to lead him towards our picnic.

"A light lunch; as we have your party tonight" I said as we sat down.

"I see" he said.

"What?" I said as he sat in front of me.

"You have everything planned" he laughed.

"Of course" I grinned back.

"I know we are probably going to come here in a couple of day's time but this is a very special place to the both of us" I said looking around.

"Yeah you're the only person I have shared it with" he replied happily.

"Thank you" I said looking back at him.

"You're welcome" he said before reaching over and quickly pressing his lips against mine.

"So don't keep me in suspense" he said excitedly.

"Pardon?" I said confused.

"What is all these clues for?" he said as he pulled a pile of envelopes out of his pocket.

"I kinda want to keep them" he said as he placed them in between us.

"I'm glad you said that" I said with a smile.

"Why?" I asked. I turned around and pulled out the scrap book that I had put together for him. I held it in both of my hands for a couple of seconds before holding it out to him.

"Here" I said.

"What's this?" he said taking it from me.

"Part of your birthday present" I admitted.

"I see" he said. I watched as he opened the scrapbook. I had put together a scrap book of all our special moments; that was a combination of photos and drawings of some of the memories. I watched as Ben looked at a couple of the pages before he looked up at me.

"I see" he repeated.

"What?" I asked as I started to panic in case he didn't like it.

"So all that is missing is my clues" he said smiling at me, which made me sigh in relief.

"That is correct" I confirmed.

"You are such a talented artist" he said as he looked back down at the scrapbook.

"Thank you" I said as I felt my cheeks start to heat up.

"It should be me thanking you" I admitted nervously.

"Why?" he asked as his eyes narrowed slightly.

"You give me everything and I'm very grateful" I said with a small smile.

"You give me everything as well Mal" he said as he reached over and put his hand over mine.

"Apparently so" I teased.

"Come sit with me as I put them in" he said.

"Ok" I said as I moved to sit next to him. I felt Ben wrap his right arm around me and he pulled me closer to him. I watched as he slowly slid every clue into place and I saw him smile at all the drawings and writing that I had put around photos.

"I really do like this" he said finally looking up at me.

"Good" I said smiling.

"So would this make things easier when you can't see me?" I teased as I started to grin at him.

"Yes it would" he grinned at me.

"So my plan worked" I joked and I felt Ben wrap his left arm around me and pull me to him.

"I love that one" he said pointing to a photo of me and him kissing with fireworks in the background on our first bonfire night together.

"So do I" I said as I looked at the two pages for that night. It was a combination of photos of that night; some photos were serious but others were us pulling funny faces, in the background on the pages I had drawn lots of fireworks and other things that were special to that night; like hot dogs and chips. Ben thought it was funny that I had never had a hot dog before - he made sure that he changed that. I stroked the picture that Evie had taken when Ben was piggy backing me; I smiled at the memory of it.

"You are thinking about me give you a piggy back, yeah?" he asked which made me look up at him.

"Yes and if I remember rightly; we called it a beastie back" I laughed.

"Yeah" he agreed as he tightened his arms around my waist.

"We haven't done that in a while" he noted.

"No" I agreed.

"Which is bizarre really" I added as I returned my gaze back to the photo.

"How?" Ben asked.

"You have this 'thing' about carrying me" I teased as I looked up at him.

"Hmmmm" he said pouting.

"It's not a bad thing; I think it's quite cute" I said.

"Whatever" he said as he looked down.

"I haven't upset you have I?" I asked as I started to worry in case I had.

"Maybe" he stated as he turned the page.

"Ben I'm so sorry" I said confused to why being called cute would be a bad thing. Was there something else that I had done or said and didn't realise it?

"I don't think that it being cute is a bad thing though" I said quickly defending myself.

"Like I said whatever" he said sarcastically as he started to look at the photos of me and him on one of our date nights.

"Ben" I whined.

"What?" he asked as he finally looked up at me.

"Don't be like that" I begged.

"I don't see why you are getting upset for" I added to confirm my confusion.

"Then maybe it's a big problem after all" he said sarcastically. Now I was really starting to worry; what on earth had I done for this sudden change in his mood?

"Ben" I whined.

"Mal" he said mocking me.

"You know what?" he said as he placed the scrapbook down in front of him.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"You are so easy to tease" he said and he started to grin at me. My eyes suddenly widened as I realised that he was winding me up. If that is how you want to play it Ben!

"Benjamin!" I snapped and I punched the top of his right arm.

"Maleficent" he stated as he winced in pain.

"You boy!" I snapped as I pushed away from him and then quickly pushed him flat on the floor.

"Well you are" he said as I straddled him.

"That doesn't mean you need to do it" I teased back as my annoyance started to wash away. Yes I wasn't as annoyed with Ben; but I still was going to get him back - regardless whether it was his birthday or not.

"Your for it now" I said sternly.

"Uh oh!" he said as he nervously bit down on his lip.

"Yes uh oh!" I repeated as I looked down at him.

"What are you going to do?" he asked slowly.

"Hmmmm" I said as I crossed one arm over my chest while the other one balanced on it and I held my index finger against my lips as I pretended to think.

"Well I can't be too mean; it is your birthday after all" I said as I looked down at him. I saw him smile and he slowly put both of his hands on my hips.

"Hands off" I said slapping them away.

"But" he started.

"But?" I repeated sarcastically. I then widened my eyes at him as a thought hit me - I would just tease him for a little bit.

"Bingo" I said as I let a sly grin spread across my face.

"What?" he asked.

"Wait and find out" I said as I lowered myself down and placed both my hands at either side of his head. I watched as Ben looked at me as he tried to figure out what I was trying to do. _I will make you apologise_ I thought to myself as I stared down at him.

"Mal what are you doing?" he asked slowly.

"Nothing" I stated.

"Right" he replied slowly as his hands started to stray onto my hips.

"Hands off" I said swatting them away.

"But you are lying on me" he stated.

"Yes" I said.

"Well then" he answered sarcastically as he attempted to wrap his arms around me again.

"But that doesn't mean you need to put your hands on me" I teased as I took both wrists in my hands and pulled his hands away from me.

"Eh?" he asked confused.

"I'm waiting" I said with a sly grin.

"For?" he questioned.

"If you don't know then that is your problem" I said smirking. Ben smirked back at me and he reached up to try and kiss me; hoping that that would appease me.

"Don't try to kiss me; that's not going to help you" I said pushing him down. I saw him purse his lips together; I wasn't going to tease him much longer - I wanted to kiss and cuddle my beastie. I knew it wouldn't be long before he figured out what I wanted him to do.

"What is?" he asked.

"Think" I prompted as I decided to prompt him a little further. I slowly looked like I was about to kiss him but I quickly moved at the last minute and started to kiss his neck. I felt Ben take a deep breath underneath me and I knew that this was going to be both our ruins if I continued.

"Mal" I heard him moan, which made me smile against his neck.

"Mal" he said more clearly.

"Hmmmmm" I said against his neck. I lightly bit his neck and felt him take a sharp breath in.

"I'm sorry for teasing you" he muttered.

"There you go" I said as I pulled away and smirked at him.

"You woman! You will be the death of me" he breathed as I kept my face inches away from his.

"I don't really want that" I stated.

"I just want to tease the living daylights out of you" I flirted.

"You vixen!" he said as his arms claimed my waist but this time I let him.

"You've never complained before" I teased as my hands quickly went to his head and removed his crown. I placed it on the ground next to us as I knew that it would only come off anyway when I started kissing him.

"And I never will" he said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me so my lips crushed against his. We shared a long but fast passionate kiss before we broke away from each other.

"Better?" I asked breathlessly.

"Better" he confirmed.

"FYI Mal" he started as he tried to regulate his breathing.

"Yes" I prompted.

"I like carrying you because I like having you close" he admitted.

"I know you do; and I like you carrying me because it's like an extended cuddle" I admitted.

"Hmmmm" Ben said and he pulled me closer to him and we fell into a long series of kisses that left us both breathless with smiles on our faces when we eventually pulled away.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed, sadly quickly, we spent it talking about the memories that were in Ben's scrap book and eating some our picnic. Me and Ben were now cuddling and enjoying each other's company. My head was now in Ben's lap and he was running his fingers through my hair.

"Mal" he said into the silence.

"Yes Birthday Boy" I answered.

"Can I ask you a question about one of the clues?" he said as he looked down at me.

"Of course, which one?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Our first fight" he said.

"Yes" I replied; part of me already knew where he was going with this.

"Why did you include that one?" he asked.

"Can I be honest with you?" I asked.

"Always" he said with a smile as he continued to play with my hair.

"I included it because I thought it is a big memory in our relationship" I admitted.

"Why?" he questioned.

"Because that was the first time that I could have lost you; obviously I now know what it feels like to lose you but I remember thinking at the time that I didn't know how it felt to lose you. So when you came to find me I was so relieved" I admitted. I saw his eyes narrow and I knew that he was about to question what I had just said so I thought I would explain further.

"I was relieved because my mind was frantically worrying that you might have finally changed your mind and that you might have wanted to go back to Audrey. It was quite a big argument and a lot of things were said in anger" I admitted.

"Mal even now we say a lot when we are having a fight; but that doesn't mean I don't want to be with you" he said as he leant down so his face was closer to mine.

"Well I know that now; but I was scared after our first fight. I included that clue because the fact that you came looking for me meant a lot to me. I was right when I said that it scared me because I couldn't lose you. I still can't lose you. Ben you are not just my boyfriend; you are also my best friend so you play a very big part in my life. I don't think I would ever be able to fill the void that you would leave if I ever did lose you" I admitted. I watched as Ben stared down at me for a couple of seconds digesting everything that I had just said.

"Mally" he said and he slowly bent down and pressed a brief kiss to my lips.

"Our first fight scared me as well; yes I knew that you didn't know much about love. But I didn't want to teach you about heart break as well. I've nearly lost you twice and I didn't like it either time" he said sadly.

"Yeah well it has only made us stronger Benny" I said as I reached up and stroked his face.

"But I know you didn't want to teach me about heart break; but in a way I'm glad that you did" I added.

"Why?" He questioned.

"Well I know what it feels like to nearly lose you" I said as I started to sit up.

"So I know that I don't want it to happen again" I added.

"Neither do I" he said as his face was inches away from mine.

"My perfect Beastie" I muttered before sitting up slightly so I could claim his lips with mine.

"Come here" Ben said.

"What?" I asked as I sat up fully.

"Cuddle time" he said smiling. I smiled at him and moved as he lay down and I slowly snuggled into his chest. I knew that we could have done anything on Ben's Birthday; but I also knew that this would be perfect for Ben. Some quality time on his birthday alone - was what we both needed.

* * *

"What time is it?" I asked as I was snuggled into Ben's chest. Ben slowly pulled his left arm from my waist to look at his watch.

"Half four" he said as he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me back to him.

"Darn" I said into Ben's chest.

"Why?" I heard him chuckle.

"We probably should get you home" I said as I slowly looked up at him.

"Why?" He repeated as he watched me sit up.

"Spoilers" I teased as I reached over and handed him his crown.

"Mal" he warned as he slid it onto his head.

"Just wait and see" I said before I quickly pressed a kiss to his lips before turning around and starting to pack the very few things that were left into the picnic basket.

"Ok, well I'll get someone to get all of this" he said happily.

"Ok" I replied as we both stood up.

"Care for a lift my lady?" He asked cheekily as he offered me his arm.

"Thank you your Majesty" I said curtsying to him before taking his arm. Ben smiled down at me before leading me from our private seclusion back into reality.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey guys, I'm just going to apologise for the Bal fluff in this chapter. #Sorrynotsorry Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

We arrived at Auradon Castle around twenty minutes later and Chip was there ready to greet us.

"Thanks Chip" Ben said as we both stepped off Ben's scooter. Chip took both our helmets and the keys from Ben.

"Not a problem your Majesty" Chip answered happily.

"Happy Birthday your Majesty" he added.

"Thank you again Chip" Ben said as he slid his hand into mine.

"Mal" Chip said turning to me.

"Yes Chip" I answered.

"Everything is to how you asked" he said with a smile.

"Thank you" I replied with a smile.

"Care to share?" Ben said looking from me to Chip and back to me again. Chip opened his mouth nervously, as he didn't know how to respond.

"No" I said as I smiled at Chip. Chip smiled at me and I winked at him.

"Let me guess" Ben started.

"Spoilers" he said mimicking my voice.

"Obviously" I answered as we watched Chip climb onto Ben's scooter.

"You just need to be patient" I told him as I watched Chip kick Ben's scooter into life.

"Come on; my parents probably want to speak to you before you need to go and get ready" Ben said as he started to lead me into the castle. I hoped Ben liked the ball that both me and Belle had planned - fingers crossed. Unfortunately we still had to keep it traditional as Ben is king but there were some twists and turns for Ben this evening.

* * *

"Hello Mal" I heard both his parents say as Ben led me by the hand into his father's office.

"Hello Adam. Hello Belle" I said as I quickly curtsied before they both could stop me.

"Did you have a good day?" Adam asked me with a smile.

"Yeah; just sat waiting around for him" I teased as I looked up at Ben. Both me and Ben noticed his parent's eye's narrow at what I had just said. I had roughly told them what I had planned but I didn't tell them where I was hiding.

"Mal hid clues all over Auradon Prep so I had to go hunting all over campus for her. She was hiding at the Enchanted Lake" Ben explained.

"Well I thought you would have liked it. You had a long enough lie in" I said as I looked back at his parents.

"Oi!" He said as he jabbed me in the side.

"Obviously not" I laughed.

"Is everything ready?" I asked Belle.

"Yes" she answered excitedly.

"I don't like all this secrecy" Ben said as he pouted at me.

"Yeah well deal with it" I said as I looked up at him.

"Ben it is your birthday; you need surprises" I stated.

"That's what you told me on my birthday, remember?" I asked.

"So you are trying to get me back?" He teased.

"No; I just want things right" I said as I placed my hands on his chest.

"Any way I better go and get ready?" I said happily.

"Mal it's only five o'clock" he stated incredulously.

"Yes but I want to be ready for seven" I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because that's when things start happening; stop asking questions" I said trying not to smile at him but failed which made both Adam and Belle laugh.

"I better get you upstairs then" he teased as he started to lead me from the room.

"See you both soon" I called to his parents.

"See you soon' they said in unison.

"There's no point trying to get any information out of you is there?" Ben asked as he started to lead me down the corridor.

"Not at all" I laughed as I let my mind start to hope that everything would go to plan - fingers crossed.

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

After I walked Mal to her room I noticed that as she walked into her room she has a smirk on her face. I was going to ask her why she was smirking but I knew that I was going to get warned not to ask questions. Instead I smiled at her and turned to walk towards my room. I knew that Mal was going to need longer to get ready than me so I was hoping to spend some time either looking through my new scrap book again (which was in my hands) or set up my new PS4. However when I walked into my bedroom my eyes widened at what I saw.

As I walked up to my bed I counted that there were five parcels had been placed on my bed; they were wrapped in dark purple and bright green paper which told me that this had something to do with Mal. I quickly sat on the bed and slowly placed the scrap book down. I picked up a light purple envelope up that had 'open me first' written on it. I slowly opened the envelope to see Mal's writing:

* * *

 _"Hey Baby_

 _As promised here are the rest of your birthday presents._

 _I hope you like them._

 _Love you loads_

 _Mal_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

I quickly slid the card back into its envelope and placed it next to my scrapbook; I then looked at the parcels and picked up one of the two smaller parcels. I quickly removed the purple wrapping paper to find a jewellery box. I slowly opened it and my eyes widened at what I saw as a large grin spread across my face. I was now looking at a pair of Cufflinks - a beast set. They were all gold apart from there were two green jewels in place of its eyes. This must have cost Mal a lot I thought to myself - all of this must have done. I will wear them tonight I told myself as I closed the box and placed the box down.

I then moved onto the next smallest box - which was a pair of tickets to go and see the next game of my favourite Tourney team - Auradon Panthers. I knew that Mal didn't really like Tourney but she still came to every game to cheer me on. I loved how supportive Mal was of me even though she might not necessarily enjoy it. I knew that she would enjoy herself when she came with me; I knew that she enjoyed Tourney really deep down. I could tell as she had started to really get into the game. With this thought in mind I slid the tickets back into the box and moved onto the next present.

I opened the next present that was closest to me; which happened to me be a box of cookies; I smiled at them as I slid them next to the rest of my presents. Ever since Mal had made me that first cookie she continued to make me them; especially on special occasions. I don't know why but Mal's always tasted better than other cookies. I was tempted to eat some now but it probably would be best to leave them for later on.

I moved onto the next present; which happened to be another new PS4 game - Doom. I must have mentioned this game to Mal; that or she had been speaking to my parents. Either way I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have Mal as my girlfriend. She would come and play games with me rather than complain that she didn't want me to play games so I could see her. I definitely landed lucky with Mal; and I knew that I was going to make her feel the same way.

I turned my attention to the last present, the larger one in the pile; I eagerly tore at the wrapping paper and gasped at what I saw. I was now holding an a4 painting of a portrait of me and Mal, with the actual photo in a wooden frame balanced on top. I picked the photo up and smiled at it; it was the second photo that Mal had taken of me and her when she was taking photos around the chamber. I smiled at the memory; and I placed the photo on my bed stand next to the other photo of me and Mal. I then turned my attention to the painting; God Mal was so talented. She had even added the golden flecks in her eyes; I loved her attention to detail.

I glanced at my bedside clock; it was now quarter to six. I best go and get ready; it will give me a little bit of spare time to look back through the scrap book when I was finished. The PS4 can wait tomorrow I told myself. Mal would probably help me I quickly added as I walked into the bathroom still thinking that I was lucky to have her.

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

"Knock knock" I heard a voice say which made me turn around. When I looked at the doorway I saw Ben standing there with a grin on his face.

"Hello" I said slowly as I walked towards him.

"Mal you look beautiful" he said as I saw him look at the purple strapless ball gown that I was wearing. Of course it was another Evie original; I wanted to wear my purple converse but I knew that I wouldn't be able to. So instead I was wear a pair of purple pumps and my hair was plated and then span around into a tidy bun.

"Thank you" I said as I stood in front of him.

"You look very handsome" I said with a small smile.

"Thank you" he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Thank you for **ALL** of my birthday presents" he said before quickly pressing a quick kiss to my lips.

"You're welcome" I answered which made Ben's smile get bigger.

"So you liked them then? I teased.

"Have a look" he stated happily as he removed his right arm from my waist and held his arm out in front of my face. I burrowed my brow together at him and then I realised what he was trying to show me.

"You're wearing them" I said taking my hands off his waist and putting both hands on his sleeve to get a closer look at the beast cufflinks that I got him.

"Of course" he answered happily which made me look up at him.

"You got me them" he said as he tightened his arm around my waist.

"I'm glad you like them" I said playing with the cufflink so the light was hitting the green jewels.

"I do" he confirmed which made me smile.

"However" he added shortly after which made my face drop. What was wrong?

"I have a bone to pick with you" he said as he pulled his arm away from me.

"Ok" I answered slowly.

"Why?" I asked.

"You have spent far too much on me" he added as he wrapped his right arm around my waist again.

"Ben it's your birthday. I need to buy you things" I stated.

"Mal you already give me so much" he said quietly as he pushed his face closer to mine.

"I know; but like you said on my birthday. I want to spoil you" I said cupping his face with both of my hands.

"We are never going to agree on this are we?" He laughed.

"Probably not" I laughed back.

"Well then my lady" he said as he stepped away from me and offered me his arm.

"It is nearly seven. My mother has already informed me that guests have started to arrive" he stated happily.

"So is this the part where we walk down the staircase together?" He asked with a small smile.

"Unfortunately yes" I said suddenly nervous.

"You'll be fine Pumpkin" he replied obviously sensing my nerves.

"I'll be there by your side" he said before quickly pressing a kiss to my forehead, which made me smile.

"I love you Benny" I said with a large grin as I slid my arm around his.

"I love you too Mally" he answered as he started to lead me from my room.

* * *

"Thank you" Ben said as we stood at the top of the stairs waiting for the herald to declare our arrival.

"What for?" I asked as I stood next to him and looked up at him.

"Making today special, and helping my mother plan this ball" he answered happily.

"You're welcome. We tried to make the ball less formal; but it's hard to when the person's whose birthday it is, is the King" I teased.

"Sorry" he said quickly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" I said as I linked his arm with mine. He smiled down at me and was about to say something but was cut off as we heard a loud voice shout.

"Presenting his royal highness, King Benjamin of Auradon with his consort, Lady Mal Faery" we heard the herald declare. We used this as our cue to start walking down the six steps until we stood at the top of the main staircase. Everyone's eyes were now on us and my heart started to pound erratically as my nerves started to kick in. I felt Ben place his hand on top of mine and he gave it a reassuring squeeze; I quickly looked up at him and smiled as we continued to walk down the stairs. We were greeted by Adam and Belle at the bottom of the stairs.

"You look beautiful Mal" Adam said pulling me into a hug as Ben hugged his mother.

"Thank you" I said as I pulled away and quickly curtsied to him, which he bowed to me.

"Mal I love your dress" Belle said pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you. I love yours as well" I said pulling out of the hug again and quickly curtsied to her.

"I hate all this formality" Belle muttered to me as we both watched Adam and Ben quickly hug.

"I know; but as Ben is King we still need to stick to some rules" I muttered back as I pulled a funny face. I heard Belle laugh, which made me chuckle back at her.

"What are we talking about?" Ben asked as he stepped next to me and slid his hand into mine.

"Just saying we wish this wasn't as formal" Belle stated.

"I know but I appreciate the effort you two have taken to make tonight special" he said with a smile.

"Oh!" Belle said and she wiped a tear away from her eye.

"Mother what's wrong?" Ben said stepping close to his mother and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"My baby's all grown up" she muttered as she wafted her face to help stop any more tears from forming.

"Mother" Ben said dropping my hand and pulling his mother into a hug.

"You ok?" I heard him say as he pulled away.

"Yeah, sorry" Belle said smiling at Ben.

"Don't worry about it" Ben said as Adam pulled Belle into a hug.

"You two go and enjoy yourself" Adam said as Ben took my hand again.

"You have a lot of well wishers" I said looking up at him.

"Don't I feel loved" Ben teased.

"Always" I replied as I led him away from his parents.

* * *

Everything was going to plan; me and Ben had walked around the room and thanked his guests for attending. Me and Belle wanted the ball to be more of a formal affair with just Ben's friends, but yet again as Ben is king we had to invite council members as well. I know I shouldn't think like this but I wasn't overly enthusiastic when I found out that both Queen Leah and Aphrodite were both attending. However I just held my head high and spoke to them as if nothing happened. The whole time I felt Ben nervously squeeze my hand but in the end everything was OK. It wasn't as if I needed to spend the whole evening with them - thankfully.

I was now standing with Evie and Doug as Ben went to the toilet; we were about to start dancing before we had our meal. Then as a surprise to Ben there were going to be some speeches that I had arranged for him. What Ben didn't know is that I had spent the last two weeks arranging for his friends and family to give a short speech about him. All in all there were a lot of interest to help but I condensed it down to nine. Thankfully some people were doing it in pairs so that should kill some time - however I wasn't that lucky. What I was lucky in however was Aziz, Aladdin and Jasmine's son, was able to attend. He had known Ben since they were both babies so it only felt right him being here to say a few words and to celebrate Ben's birthday.

"Feeling nervous?" Evie teased as we both took a sip of our drinks.

"Of course, aren't you?" I asked her quickly as I turned around to make sure that Ben wasn't about to overhear our conversation.

"Yes, but I'm not saying it on my own" she stated.

"True" I said as I took another sip.

"I just hope everything goes ok" I added.

"What goes ok?" I heard Ben say as he walked up to me and Evie.

"This evening" I said as I turned to look up at him.

"Everything is going fine hun. Don't worry. Thank you again for helping my mother organise it" he said happily as he slid his hand into mine.

"You're welcome" I said happily.

"You know what Mal?" Ben said.

"What?" I asked.

"If you are still struggling with what you want to do as your career you could always be a party planner" he laughed.

"Hmmm" I said as I didn't know whether he was joking or not.

"Anyway there is something I need to ask you" he said after a couple of seconds of silence.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Can I have this dance?" He said as he bowed quickly then offered me his arm. I giggled at him and then smiled at him.

"Of course" I said as I put my drink down on our table and then slid my hand onto Ben's arm and he led me to the dance floor to start the numerous dances that we would have this evening. But neither of us cared we were together celebrating Ben's birthday and everything was going to plan...so far.


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey guys, thank you for coming this far on this journey with me. Also there is a content warning on this chapter for intimacy between Ben and Mal. Much love RSD xoxoxox**

* * *

"Can we have your attention please?" I heard Aziz say and I looked away from Ben and noticed that Chad and Aziz were now both stood up together on the stage in front of the band smiling at me. I saw Chad give me a wink and I winked back at him.

"We are all here today to help celebrate the King's birthday" Chad called out to the room.

"Yes and as part of it; Mal has asked a few people to say a few words" Chad continued. I felt Ben squeeze my hand and he quickly looked at me lovingly before looking back towards Aziz and Chad.

"Don't worry Ben we are not going to let all of your secrets out into the world...yet" Aziz called out. Ben's face went blank as a few chuckles could be heard around the room.

"We both have known Ben for more than ten years and during that time we have had many moments of fun, adventure and as some of you may remember, mischief" Aziz said with a grin.

"Oh yeah just because he behaves himself now doesn't mean he always did" Chad said with a grin, which again caused some laughter around the room.

"When we were younger the three of us always seemed to find a way to get ourselves into trouble with our parents" Aziz said he looked towards his parents.

"Just like the time when we hid all night in the attic of this castle; we were playing one of our games. However the larch got stuck and we were stuck up there for hours. We sent the whole kingdom into panic; when we were finally found the looks our parents had on their faces. Especially my mother looking at the three of us; like she was in a trace. I swear ladies and gentleman I don't think I've ever seen someone change colour so quickly - from white, to red to purple" Chad said as he nervously looked at his mother, who was scolding at him from the audience.

"Anyway" Aziz said picking up on some tension.

"Anyone who knows Ben will know that he will go out of his way to ensure that everyone is ok and having a laugh. Even sometimes at his own expense; he just wants to make sure everyone is having a good time. Ben has always been like that; even though he would cause a little bit of trouble with us he's always been the one out of the three of us that has always been the most patient. In the years I have seen Ben take on many challenges, and of course he succeeded many times. But this wasn't by chance, this was by preservative and heart. Anyone who knows his majesty will know that he has a full heart" Aziz said with a smile.

"So after all this we would just like to let you know Ben that we have been grateful that we have such a great friend like you. Happy birthday and heres to a lot more mischief and adventures in the future" he added.

"Mischief and adventures!" Chad repeated as he lifted his glass up and tilted it in Ben's direction.

"Mischief and adventures!" The room chorused as they toasted Ben.

"Moving on" Aziz said.

"Come on Carlos and Jay, you're up" Chad said happily and the room saw both Carlos and Jay stand up nervously. Everyone watched as they walked onto the stage; they both shook Aziz's hand before he left the stage and they both high fived Chad before he made his exit. They both then turned around and looked at the crowd looking back at them.

"Erm Hi" Carlos said nervously.

"When we were asked to say a few words neither of us knew what to say" Jay added.

"So this might just end up being short and sweet" Jay said smiling.

"Like me" Carlos said with a cheeky grin, a few chuckles went around the room.

"Oi!" Jay warned him.

"Sorry" I saw Carlos mutter to Jay which made me smile.

"When we all first met Ben none of us knew how to take him; I won't lie and tell you that I liked him from the start. I was very wary of him; but as the days went on I realised that he was a decent guy. He's a natural born leader; who is calm and patient. He gives you advice and support when you need it; and sometimes when you don't" Jay said which made a few people laugh.

"But he is always there for you" Jay was quick to add before looking at Carlos who nervously stepped forward.

"I remember when I first tried for Tourney and I was, well crap" he admitted.

"But Ben persevered with me and he supported me and this made me realise the same as Jay. That Ben is a decent guy; someone who thought that he would give four villain kids a chance and believed in us when no one else did. Thank you for that" he said with a smile. Ben smiled back and I felt him squeeze my hand under the table; I looked to him and squeezed his hand back, which made Ben smile back at me.

"You once said that we have taught you quite a lot; however I still think that you have taught us more. You taught us that it is the choices that we make define us and nothing else. You taught us that it is ok to love, to laugh and to live a life that at one point we never thought was possible" Carlos said to the crowd.

"So I guess that we both wanted to say thank you" Carlos continued.

"Thank you and Happy Birthday!" Both Jay and Carlos said together as they lifted their glasses up.

"Thank you and Happy Birthday!" the room repeated.

"Now its Doug and Evie's turn" Carlos declared and we all watched as Doug led Evie onto the stage and they both looked around the room before starting to speak.

"I've known Ben since we started Auradon Prep together and since that day we have been good friends. We have seen each other become who we today and he has helped me though hard times; and I am thankful for that. But at the same time we have had some really good times together like the summer camping trips we used to take together and I've lost count of how many times we have cried with laughing. So thanks for the great times and here's to many more too come" Doug said happily. He quickly smiled at Ben before looking at Evie to prompt her to say what she needed to say.

"Like Mal, Jay and Carlos I didn't know what to think when we first met you; but you were quick to change all of our opinions. Especially Mal's" she said with a grin before she looked over to me. I smiled back at her and quickly took a sip of my drink as I knew that it wouldn't be long before I was standing on that stage alone.

"You have turned into a great support to all of us; and yes there are times when we don't meet eye to eye. But those moments are few and far between and all the good times make them worth it. From the beginning you believed in all of us and you gave us all a second chance; and without you I know that I wouldn't have any of the wonderful things that I have. So for that I will always be eternally grateful" Evie continued.

"Thank you Ben and Happy Birthday!" she said as they both lifted their glasses towards Ben which made the room toast Ben again.

"Now it's time for the parents" Evie declared and the room watched as Adam and Belle walked to the stage. They both smiled at Doug and Evie before they quickly left the stage eager to find their seats again.

"After all the years of writing speeches and giving them I thought that this should be easy; but it wasn't. I wanted to make sure that I had this right and perfect. I won't lie to you and say that my wife hasn't nearly strangled me most of this week as I have tried to find the right words for tonight" Adam started.

"So after all the thinking about what to finally say I guess I should start with the most beautiful memories that I remember. I was the happiest man in Auradon when I found out that your mother was pregnant - even more so when I found out you were a boy. The moment I found out I instantly had our lives planed. Camping, playing catch in the gardens, teaching you all of life's lessons. I will admit sometimes I was scared to hold you as if you were a precious little thing easily broken with the lightest touch and that is what you were to me. Even though you would always cry when I tried to feed you and you loved to pee on me. However when you giggled at me and started into my eyes I knew it was worth it. These are only a few memories that I remember" Adam continued. I saw that Ben was trying to fight back the tears and I nudged him with my leg and he looked over to me. He quickly let go off my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a quick hug. I stroked his chest as his father continued.

"Though enough with me embarrassing you with these funny times. This is your birthday and me and your mother want you to enjoy yourself. We are both so proud of the King and man you have become" he said with a large grin. I slid my left hand into Ben's left hand as we saw Belle step forward with teary eyes.

"From changing your nappies to feeding you every time you cried, to sitting in the library reading with you. The memories that we have shared together over the years was well worth the late and sleepless nights" she said happily.

"I look at you now and I can't stop smiling, for the beautiful grown up man you have become; however no matter what you will always be my little boy. Happy Birthday Ben and may this be another memory you will never forget; just like the first day we met" she continued.

"We both love you so much" she said as she wiped away happy tears.

"Happy Birthday Ben!" both Adam and Belle said together.

"Happy Birthday Ben!" the room repeated as they toasted their King.

"Now for the final speech and I think everyone knows who this is coming from" Adam said happily. I slowly released Ben's hand and stood up and stepped out of his arm and I never felt his gaze leave me. I quickly hugged Adam and Belle when I climbed onto the stage and I could feel my heart pounding in my ears. To help steady my nerves I looked towards Ben who was eagerly looking at me.

"Let's face the truth I don't really need much prompting when it comes to speaking about Ben. So I will try to keep this short" I nervously started. I saw Ben smile at me and I had to resist the urge to pull a funny face at him.

"With that being said; nerves have kicked in so I'm glad that I've got this" I said as I held up my glass of wine; I heard a few chuckles which made things feel a little bit easier.

"We all know Ben in many different ways but that doesn't change the person Ben is. He's a wonderful man with a beautiful soul" I said looking directly at Ben.

"There was one point in my life when I thought that love could never part of my life; however you came along and turned my whole world upside down. How very dare you!" I said mock scolding him which made him smile at me.

"But with that being said" I continued.

"You have taught me so much; you have taught me love, trust and compassion. And I thank you for that" I said. I nervously looked at the ground for a couple of seconds to steady nerves.

"Yes at times I could strangle you but you are my annoying goof ball. You are one of the main reasons that I smile and you are both my first and last thought of everyday" I said grinning at him.

"I can't wait to see what adventures we are going to go on next, you make me feel like the luckiest woman in the world. You take care of me and you make me I feel like a princess when I'm with you" I added happily.

"The more I get to know you; the more I fall in love with you. You are mine, forever and always" I said and I watched as Ben's smile got bigger.

"So I guess I just want to thank you for being the on going presence that I need" I said.

"I love you" I said looking at Ben as if I was only saying all of this to him.

"So I would like to propose a toast" I said finally looking around the room.

"Happy Birthday Ben!" I said as I held up my glass as my eyes returned back to Ben.

"Happy Birthday Ben!" The room chorused before taking a drink with me; but my eyes never came away from Ben - my perfect Beastie.

* * *

The rest of the evening went really well; after the speeches there were a few more dances. It was at this point when people started to leave; part of me was sad about them leaving as I didn't want the night to end. The rest of me however was happy to get out of these shoes but Ben had enjoyed himself and that was the main thing.

After thanking everyone for coming after they had left we had made our way to Ben's bedroom; I was now looking at myself in the mirror after getting ready for bed. I was glad that everything had went to plan; but right now I was glad that I was now going to get some alone time with Ben.

"Right Ben I'm ready for bed. Your turn" I said as I left the bathroom. As I looked to his bed I noticed he was lying on his bed looking at his phone.

"What are you looking at?" I asked as I threw my things together on the couch as I walked up to the bed. I watched as he sat up and slowly crawled towards me.

"Just photos on my phone" He said showing me. He was looking at a photo of me and Ben last year after one of our date nights.

"I see, so I can't even leave the room without you needing to look at a picture of me?" I teased.

"No" he joked back.

"Nice to know you miss me" I said as I kissed the top of his head.

"Always" he answered back happily as I sat down next to him.

"Thank you" he said.

"What for?" I asked.

"For making today special" He answered back.

"That was my intention" I muttered to him before quickly kissing him.

"I see" he laughed as he pulled away.

"Well I best get ready for bed, I don't want you to fall asleep as your waiting" he joked.

"Ha ha" I answered back sarcastically as he stood up. He passed me his phone and I climbed up the bed and put his phone on his bedside table. I watched as he happily left the bedroom and then I started to think about how much Ben enjoyed his day. I smiled at the memory and I then climbed into bed.

I was glad that Ben liked all the surprises that I had given him today and I couldn't wait for him to get ready for bed so we could have some cuddle time. An idea then quickly fell into my head; _one more surprise Bennybear_ I thought to myself.

I sat up and listened intensively to the bathroom and I heard the shower turn off. This told me that I didn't have very long. I quickly pulled my shorts and pants off and then quickly pulled my shirt off; as it was Ben's birthday I knew they would probably come off any way. I quickly slid my clothes to the floor at the side of the bed so Ben wouldn't notice them and I pulled the blanket all the way up to my neck so Ben couldn't see that I didn't have any clothes on. I lay down in bed and waited for him to renter the room.

"Still awake?" He teased as he came back in.

"As if I could do that to the birthday boy" I joked. I watched as he laughed and sat back down on the bed. As he pulled the covers back I tightened them around me.

"Cold?" Ben asked. I nodded to him.

"I think someone should come and warm me up" I flirted. I watched as he grinned and then climbed in next to me. As he lay next to me, I rolled onto my left hand side as he rolled onto his right side and wrapped his left arm around my waist. I knew that when his arm felt my bare skin that he would just think my top had ridden up again as it normally does. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and before he had anytime to see anything I quickly kissed him.

We kissed slowly and passionately for a little while and then I felt Ben's hands stand to wander as we were kissing. I smiled against his lips as I knew he was close to discovering that I was lying naked next to him. I felt his hand move up my back and then I felt Ben's lips abruptly stop. He pulled away and looked down at me.

"Mal" he said nervously. I noticed that he noticed that I didn't have a top on as his gaze quickly jumped back up to my face.

"Yes Ben" I answered as I pulled one brow up.

"You don't have any clothes on" he said slowly. I pushed away from him slightly and then pulled back the covers revealing my naked body to him. I grinned as I saw his eyes widen and start to darken.

"It would appear so" I flirted.

"One more surprise for the birthday boy" I flirted as I continued to watch his reaction.

"Hmmmm" he said as he looked me up and down.

"Liking the view?" I flirted.

"Yes" he said and he quickly kissed me. The kiss was deep and passionate, our lips worked slowly together. I felt Ben's hand start to wander and I felt his left hand cascade against my skin on the top of my legs before moving up to my right buttock. I smiled against his lips as he squeezed my bum; we kissed like this for a couple more minutes before pulling away.

"As it's your birthday it's only fair that you get you way" I said winking at him before kissing him again. I felt Ben's hand drop from my buttock to my stomach and slowly made his way up until his hand captured my right breast; while he was doing this my hands were slowly alternating between his chest and neck.

"Ben" I breathed as I pulled away.

"Mal" he breathed as his face was inches away from mine.

"Let's get you naked" I said grinning. Ben grinned at me and he quickly sat up. He quickly removed his t-shirt and he thrust his hips up and quickly removed both his shorts and boxers in one movement. I watched as he threw his clothes to the floor and then he lay back down next to me. He went to wrap his arms back around me but I stopped him.

"Hang on" I told him. His face dropped into confusion before I spoke.

"I just need to say the silencing spell" I advised which made him smirk.

"Conceal our actions from the world, so our words and promises can't be retold" I said as my eyes never moved from Ben's eyes, which were darkening even more.

"Now where were we?" I teased as his smirk got bigger.

"I think it was something like this" he said and he quickly wrapped his arms around me and abruptly kissed me and we shared another slow and passionate kiss. I started to feel him dig into my stomach. I pulled away from him and smiled up at him. I slowly dragged my hand down his stomach as I did this I let an evil grin spread across my face.

"No" he said as I was about to wrap my hand around his hardening member.

"No?" I asked slowly as I pulled one brow up.

"Not yet" he amended. I grinned at him and felt him push me down and I willingly rolled onto my back.

"I'm meant to be getting you" I teased.

"Yes well it's my birthday, shouldn't I get to choose?" He teased.

"Point" I said as he climbed on top of me. He shifted his weight and he lowered himself on top of me.

"I want to take it slow so I can enjoy it" he told me as he brushed his nose against mine.

"Don't you all the time?" I teased.

"Of course but as it's my birthday I want to enjoy it even more" he teased back. He pressed a brief kiss to my lips and then smiled at me.

"As you wish" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and we both started to enjoy Ben's last birthday surprise.


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey guys, I hope that you liked that last chapter - there is more where that came from. Much love RSD xoxoxox**

* * *

When I woke up me and Ben were tangled together; we were both on our sides but Ben had his head snuggled into my bare chest. I smiled down at him and I couldn't help but squeeze him slightly as I snuggled back into his hair. God I loved him; and for some reason this morning I was quite overwhelmed at that fact. I love Benjamin Florian Adams and he was all mine. My mind started to play memories of last night but stopped when I heard Ben say my name.

"Yes Ben" I answered and my voice broke. I saw Ben slowly look up at me and his brow burrowed together.

"Mal what's wrong?" He was quick to ask as he pulled me closer to him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're crying" he said as he pulled himself out of my arms and slid up the bed a little bit so his face was inches away from mine.

"Hey what's all this?" He asked as he quickly wiped a stray tear away with his thumb.

"Sorry" I said as I wiped both of my eyes.

"I didn't realise I was crying" I said taking a deep breath to steady myself.

"Mal what's wrong?" He repeated.

"Nothing I'm being silly" I said hoping to dismiss this quickly.

"Mal you don't cry for no reason" he stated as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"True" I agreed.

"Please explain" he begged.

"I just want to make things better for you" he quickly added. I smiled at Ben; I loved how he always wanted to take care of me. I wasn't lying last night when I said that he made me feel like a princess when I'm with him - because he does.

"It's going to sound silly" I said as my cheeks started to heat up.

"Ok" he said slowly.

"Ben I'm not crying because I am sad; it's just sometimes I get overwhelmed and I don't know how to deal with it" I explained.

"Deal with what?" He asked nervously.

"The fact that I love you" I admitted quickly.

"You're crying because you love me?" He asked after a couple of seconds of us sitting in silence.

"Yes" I said looking away from him.

"See I'm being silly" I said as I started to fidget with the duvet.

"No it's not" he disagreed which made me look up at him.

"It's one of the most sweetest things I've ever heard" he said smiling at me. He then pulled me into a tight hug and my head rested against the crook of his neck and shoulder.

"Does this happen often?" He asked into my hair.

"Sometimes" I admitted as I felt him stroke my back.

"Sometimes I just can't believe how much I love you and that your mine" I admitted further.

"Oh Malmal" I heard him say.

"Some times I can't believe your mine either" he said as he pulled away.

"You're just saying that" I muttered.

"No I'm not" he disagreed.

"Mal I don't think you realise how wanted you are in this kingdom. I know you are about to tell me that you only want me" he said smiling.

"Which is true" I agreed as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"But the fact you want to be with me; and you stick by me is amazing" he said with a large grin.

"I love you so much. My perfect, beautiful Dragon" he purred as he brought his face closer to mine.

"I love you so much too. My perfect, beautiful Beast" I managed to get out before Ben's lips claimed mine.

* * *

After a heated make out session, me and Ben got ready into some lazy day clothes and headed down to the dining room for something to eat. We saw Chip on the way and he told us that his that his parents told him to tell them when we were up so they could accompany us for some refreshments. Me and Ben both knew what this meant - we would have a late breakfast while they just had something light as they talked to us.

Hoping nothing was wrong as we sat down Mrs Potts entered the dining room.

"Your usual's or different?" She asked.

"Can I have a full breakfast please?" I asked.

"Someone's hungry" Ben teased.

"Something like that" I said.

"Of course and your majesty?" She said turning to Ben.

"The same please" he replied.

"Copycat" I muttered as I poured myself a coffee.

"No I'm not" he teased as I poured him a coffee.

"Oh there you two are" Belle said as she and Adam entered the room.

"Is something wrong? Chip said you wanted to see us" Ben said as we both watched his parents sit down with us. Belle sat next to me as Adam sat on Ben's other side as Ben was sitting at the head of the table.

"Yes but there is nothing wrong" Adam said.

"We just wanted to spend some time with the pair of you" Belle said happily.

"And see how you are both feeling after last night" she added.

"Well I know I enjoyed myself, what about you Benny?" I teased as I looked at him.

"I enjoyed myself thank you for planning it - and all the surprises that went with it" he answered back happily.

"You're welcome" both me and Belle said at the same time, which made both of us look at each other and giggle.

"You two as well" Adam said pretending to be shocked.

"Mal must be catching" Ben joked.

"Oi!" I said mock scolding him.

"Well it must be my turn next" Adam laughed.

"We'll see" I said winking at him.

"What's that you're holding Belle?" I asked as I noticed that she was holding a magazine.

"The magazine that covered Ben's party last night has printed its issue" she advised as she held it up.

"Can I have a look?" I asked.

"Of course" she said handing me it. I looked at the cover of it and read that it was the latest copy of Auradon Times and on the cover there was a photo of me and Ben dancing; I noticed that the full magazine was all about Ben so I couldn't wait to look at the photos. I quickly opened it and started to read the first article:

* * *

 _ **"A Birthday Bash to Remember: Family and Friends wow King with personal speeches, dances and a whole lot more"**_

 _By Stacey Stanley, Royal Correspondent for Auradon Times_

* * *

 ** _._** _King Benjamin celebrates his 19th Birthday surrounded by his consort, Mal Faery, and family and friends._

 _ **.** The pair enjoyed a night of dancing with family and friends at the Kings home, Auradon Castle._

 _ **.** Highlights of the evening were when family and friends took to the stage to say words of thanks and to offer their congratulations to the King._

 _ **.** Party members included many childhood friends, such as Aziz Ababwa, Chad Charming and Doug Dwarfson_

 _Last night King Benjamin partied with his friends and family to celebrate his 19th birthday and at times there wasn't a dry eye in sight._

 _The King of Auradon was in good company at the black tie event, planned by his mother and consort, and spent the night chatting and dancing with friends and family._

 _There were a few tearful moments; first of all when the pair walked down the main staircase to greet guests and a tender and special family moment could be seen being shared between mother and son. It was noted that the King's consort, Mal Faery, fit in nicely standing by the King's side. Is this the view of the future Royal family?_

* * *

"Look at them speculating already?" I laughed.

"Does it really surprise you?" Adam asked as Mrs Potts placed both mine and Ben's breakfasts down.

"Not really, we all know I'm not going anywhere but really? _'Is this the view of the future Royal family_?" I said quoting the magazine.

"Nice to know you're not going anywhere" Ben teased as he placed his hand on my leg.

"No" I said grinning at him.

"Good" he said as he took his hand from my leg and continued to eat his breakfast as I continued to read the article.

* * *

 _Other precious moments followed like the King sharing his first dance with his consort and several speeches from family and friends. The list of speeches came from childhood friends Aziz Ababwa, Chad Charming and Doug Dwafson, friends Carlos De Ville, Evie Grimhilde and Jay Agrabah, parents King Beast and Queen Belle and finally from his consort Mal Faery._

 _Touching words included childhood memories of mischief, memories from parents, memories of kindness and support from Ben. However it was when the king's long time girlfriend of nearly three years took to the stage that was the cherry on top of the cake. Her speech highlighted the special moments of their relationship and she also told the world how he makes her feel; she proudly told everyone that the King makes her feel like a princess._

 _Mal Faery, dazzled everyone last night in a dark purple strapless ball gown. She was obviously dressed to impress last night as she proudly stood by the King's side last night. Miss Faery obviously choose to stick to her usual designer - Evie Grimhilde, who since her arrival at Auradon has produced many of Miss Faery's dresses that we have seen over the years._

 _The bodice was embroiled with ornate silver beading matched with a full gathered skirt which cascaded gracefully to the floor. The consort wore her hair up in a tidy bun, while the King wore his usual royal blue blazer covered in all of his finery._

 _Last night's event was planned by both the King's mother and Mal Faery; and their party planning skills both look like a force to be reckoned with as the night went without a hitch. Readers wait to see if they start a party planning business._

* * *

"It looks like people are expecting us to go into business together" I laughed as I looked up at Belle.

"It would appear so" she said laughing back.

"Mal your breakfast is getting cold" Ben said.

"Hmmm" I grunted as I picked up a piece of toast and started eating it as I started to read the next article:

* * *

 ** _"A stroll down memory lane; perfect prince to loving leader - King Ben's life though the public eye"_**

By Tracey Turnbul, Royal Correspondent for Auradon Times

* * *

 _ **.** King Benjamin celebrates his 19th birthday this weekend._

 _ **.** __He has endured many triumphs and hardships while growing up in the public eye._

 _ **.** The Royal has been in a long term relationship with his consort, Mal Faery_

* * *

 _He has been King for_ _just under three years, a loving and supportive boyfriend to high school sweetheart and had shown his commitment time and time again to his kingdom._

 _But while the King has made smooth transition to tiny prince to dignified King, the road has not been an easy one. The royal has grown up in the spotlight since he was born - under the gaze of millions. His every move has been logged, from his first step to the moment he met his high school sweetheart, Mal Faery._

 _But while many would have struggled with such a huge pressure, King Benjamin has taken it in his stride - adding to his legions of admirers every year for his warm and open nature._

 _In celebration of the King's birthday, Auradon Time's looks at the prince's most memorable moments..._

* * *

I started to look through the photos of little Ben leading up until last night and I couldn't help but smiling down at them.

"Awww Belle look" I said leaning towards her and showing her the magazine.

"Oh I remember that. That's when he was going to Auradon Nursery" she said pointing to the photo.

"Look at his little knees" I said.

"I know he was really accident prone at that stage" she said as I noticed that he had plasters on his knees from obvious falls.

"Oi you two" Ben said mock scolding us both.

"I can't help it if you were cute when you were young" I said looking up at him.

"However you are cuter now" I said reaching over and quickly kissing his lips. Before I would be too nervous or embarrassed to do this; but me and Ben were now more comfortable being like this around his parents.

"Ok, well I'll let you off" he said happily as he returned to his food.

"Thanks" I said as I returned to reading the article with Belle, which went on to detail every part of Ben's life going from Ben's grandfather's funeral up until the day he met me.

"You both have changed so much" Belle said as we looked at the photo of the moment that I met Ben. It would have been a lovely photo; however Audrey was in it.

"You think?" I asked as I picked up my fork and quickly stabbed a sausage and started eating it.

"Yeah; look at the way you are looking at each other" Belle said. I started to smile at the photo as Ben grin was grinning at me as I was trying to get a measure of him. Then a thought hit me; so this was when Ben imprinted on me. I grinned at the photo and was about to say something but Ben cut me off.

"Is Mal giving me a death stare?" He teased.

"Oi!" I warned him as I pointed my fork at him as I didn't take my eyes off the photo. I heard him gasp and I slowly tore my eyes from the photo and looked up at him. When my eyes caught him I had to purse my lips together to stop me from laughing; so as extra insurance I placed my hand in front of my mouth.

"Ben I'm so sorry" I said as I tried not to laugh.

"I didn't realise that I still had food on the end of my fork" I laughed.

"It's fine" he said grumpily as he wiped the bean juice from his face.

"I don't know why you think that's so funny?" Ben laughed and picked a piece of toast up and dunked it into his beans.

"It's because it is" I said as I looked back down at another photo of me and Ben.

"I'll have to go and get another copy of this" I muttered.

"Already done, in fact I've got you two as I know you'll want to keep one and use the other one for drawing" Belle answered happily.

"Than-" I started but was cut off by Ben rubbing his slice of toast down my face.

"Ben!" I shrieked as I dropped the magazine into my lap. I heard him laugh and I quickly wiped my face so I could look at him.

"You are right" he said laughing.

"It is funny" he said laughing.

"Benjamin" Belle warned him.

"No it's ok" I said as I handed her the magazine back. Fine he wanted to play food fight I was willing to play.

"The difference is Benjamin" I said as I slid my knife under my egg.

"Mine was an accident" I said as I slid the egg onto my hand.

"Mal don't you dare!" he warned me as he pushed back on his chair slightly.

"Well you started it" I said as I started to fight with his arms until I was able to wipe the egg down his face and into his hair.

"Mal!" He shrieked. I heard his parents laugh and I turned around to look at them and I then felt a sausage hit of my face.

"Really Ben" I said as I stood up and picked up my plate.

"Mal really don't this time!" he warned.

"Be good" he said as I inched closer to him.

"Nah" I said shaking my head as I poured my plate down him.

"I guess I asked for that" Ben said as I sat back down.

"Yeah you did" I agreed. I went to pick my coffee up but was stopped when I felt food fall onto my face. I went rigid in my seat and I slowly looked up at Ben, who had a large grin on his face.

"We are meant to be eating breakfast Ben!" I snapped.

"I know" he said as he sat down next to me.

"Oh well" I said and I picked up a piece of toast that was stuck to the front of his t-shirt and started eating. I heard Adam laugh and I turned to look at him and I heard a gasp. I turned to see Mrs Potts standing at the kitchen door.

"We are sorry" me and Ben together. We all sat in silence for a couple of seconds before Mrs Potts burst out laughing.

"I didn't realise that when you were asking for a late breakfast you really wanted it for a food fight" she said laughing as she walked towards us.

"Neither did we" Ben laughed back.

"So I better go back in the shower" I said as I stood up.

"Mal" Ben said slowly.

"Ben" I said turning to look at him.

"Why don't we go for another swimming lesson?" He suggested as he stood up as well.

"Yeah go on then" I said and we carefully and slowly walked out of the room, trying to make sure we didn't drop anymore food on the floor along their way as we said goodbye to Ben's parents who were laughing throughout the whole time.

* * *

The rest of the day was quite productive; I felt that my swimming lesson was successful as I thought that I had made a lot more progress. I could now swim a little bit but I then would somehow manage in the deep end and then realise that I couldn't reach the floor with my feet so Ben would have to come and save me. My swimming ended up in me and Ben play fighting in the water again; which of course ended up in me and Ben making out in the pool. This time we stopped on our own; without any interruptions from anyone.

After we got sorted after that we spent a couple of hours on our couples dance routine; again this was coming on just fine. Me and Ben just had to remember not to keep kissing each other or distracting each other in the middle of our routine. We now had the whole routine laid out we just needed to practice; which was going to be easier said than done with everything else me and Ben had going on. But as Ben pointed out it would give us another excuse to spend some time together.

For the rest of the day we set up Ben's new PS4 and we played on the new games he had got for his birthday. I'm glad he liked everything that he had got for his birthday - including the game that I had got for him. As far as me and Ben were concerned it was the perfect end to the perfect weekend.


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey guys, I'm starting to fly through writing a couple of these chapters due to already writing certain parts of it. Much love RSD xoxoxox**

* * *

A couple of days after Ben's birthday it was mine and Ben's meet-a-versay I did intend to do our hand fasting today but at the last minute I changed my mind. I decided to wait until the sixth of April as this was the anniversary of mine and Ben's first date. I thought that this would make it more special as every year on this date something special happened. On our first anniversary we gave each other our promise rings; on our second anniversary we decided to sleep together for this first time so I guessed that hand fasting would make our third anniversary special.

So for our meet-a-versay me and Ben went to dinner on the evening; Ben took me to the Crystal Palace. It was lovely; we were in a private booth so we were able to have some privacy. However that didn't stop the press being able to take a couple of sneaky shots that ended up in the next couple of day's magazines and papers. For a change there was nothing in the articles that started any speculation so me and Ben were able to enjoy a night out without any backlash for a change.

* * *

The day after our meet-a-versary something strange happened; well I wouldn't say it was strange - maybe more coincidental. I was going to the dance studio after college to practice my single dance routine for my exam. However before I managed to get into the dance studio I heard music playing. I followed it and I found Mr Johnson playing his guitar. After he realised I was there he stopped playing and I asked whether he was ok. He told me that he was; he just liked to play his guitar when he had something on his mind.

He then asked me whether I could play and I told him that I could only play a few notes that Doug and Harry taught me. It was at the point that he offered to teach me to play the guitar! I always knew that one day I wanted to learn how to play guitar and now Mr Johnson was offering to teach me. I told him that I would love to and instead of me doing my dance practice I showed Mr Johnson what I already knew on the guitar and we said that we would meet up on Tuesday and Thursday nights for lessons. Something of which I was already excited about.

* * *

A few days had passed so it was now the sixth of April which it meant it was now the anniversary of mine and Ben's first date and I was started to get excited. Today was going to be the day when I was going to hand fast with Ben - if he wanted to. However we had to get through our dance class first and when we all saw Mrs Daphne walk in with a large grin on her face we knew that something was about to happen.

"Right guys I want to discuss your group dance exams with you" Mrs Daphne started.

"Nothing to worry about however I want to shake things up a little bit" she added when she saw our startled faces.

"I want you to choose someone that you don't normally dance with and go and stand next to them" she said. We all looked at each other and we all started walking around, me and Carlos stood next to each other and Evie stood with Jay. Doug went and stood next to Lonnie and Ben stood next to Jane.

"Right then go stand next to another couple" Mr Daphne instructed. Me and Carlos went and stood next to Evie and Jay and I watched as Doug and Ben moved into a group with Jane and Lonnie.

"This is your dance groups I'll just write them down" she said as she walked around the room.

"So first of all we have Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos" she said smiling.

"Then Ben, Doug, Jane and Lonnie" she said as she walked past them.

"Audrey, David, Maddison and Heath" she said.

"Ali, Leroy, Chad and Jordan" she added.

"Chloe, Harry, Clark and Frankie" she said.

"And finally Olivia, Ryan, Henry and Melody" she said.

"Right so these are the dance groups for this year; I like to shake things up. It's nice to dance with other people" she said as she looked around the room.

"However this year there is one change to how we do things" she instructed.

"Normally you would just dance in your groups for your exams and be graded and that is it" she added.

"However to celebrate the fact that it is your last year we wanted to make things a little bit more competitive" she said with a grin.

"Just like last year you might remember that the seniors done a dance piece to end the last year assembly" she said.

"This time it is your turn" she added excitedly.

"As well as being graded on your routines you will also be competing... against each other" she told us.

"The group that impresses the examiners the most will enable their dance routine to be the final dance number that you do as a class - so it is your last project" she told us.

"I expect 100% from each and every one of you so don't slack" she finished sternly. The room was filled with silence as we looked around at each other.

"Now go into your groups and start thinking" she instructed and we broke off into our groups.

"We so have this" I said to Carlos excitedly.

"Really Mal confidence already" Ben teased.

"Yeah what's a matter Ben worried I'll dance you under the table?" I teased.

"Just worry about yourself" he joked.

"I have nothing that I need to be worried about Ben" I told him.

"You just run along and try not to be too disappointed when we beat you" I mocked.

"It's you who is going to be disappointed" he joked.

"Whatever loser" I said to him.

"Whatever nerd" he said as he turned around to talk to Doug.

The rest of the lesson went quickly as we all started to plan our routines; we had discussed some of the things that we had wanted to do and the opportunity for us to be creative was making my creative mind go crazy. After our lesson Ben told me that he would come and get me an hour after college as he had something he needed to sort out. So with this in mind me, Evie, Jay and Carlos all headed to mine and Evie's dorm to plan a little bit more as I got ready for mine and Ben's date.

* * *

"I've had an idea" I said to Evie, Jay and Carlos as I sat on my bed after getting ready.

"Right" Jay said.

"You don't need to say yes" I started.

"We're listening" Carlos laughed.

"Everyone is going to be expecting some ballroom crap" I said as I pulled a funny face.

"Yeah" Evie said laughing.

"Well I think we should look at it from a different angle" I said.

"Like" Jay prompted.

"Well I was thinking we could take more of a contemporary view on things" I said.

"O...k" Carlos said slowly.

"I was also thinking and bare with me on this" I said slowly.

"We are VK's why don't we do something about being evil?" I suggested.

"Us four could only do this" Jay said nodding.

"I like it" Carlos said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah" Carlos responded.

"What about you two?" I directed to Evie and Jay.

"Yeah" they both responded.

"It's like poking fun at our pasts" Evie laughed.

"I like it" she added.

"I know Evie might not like this idea" Jay started.

"Go on Jay" Evie said nervously.

"But if we do this we don't need costumes" he suggested.

"We just need to wear our leather jackets with our symbols on" he added.

"I like how it's forming on its own" I said.

"You really want to do this? Your are not just humouring me?" I asked.

"No it's a good idea" Carlos said.

"And we will get points for originality" Evie said happily.

"Brilliant!" Jay said excitedly.

"Let's win this" I said and the other three set off laughing. We then heard a knock at the door; and everyone turned and looked at me.

"I'll go and get it" I said sarcastically as I rolled off the bed.

"Hi Ben" I said as I opened the door. I saw Ben standing there in his Auradon letterman jacket with both of his scooters helmets in his hands.

"Let me guess, secret dance planning" he teased as he noticed Jay and Carlos sitting with Evie.

"Of course" I said as I pulled my bag around my shoulder.

"See you guys later" I said to Carlos, Evie and Jay.

"Bye" they all chorused as I closed the door and I took my helmet from Ben.

"Lead the way your majesty" I said as I slid my hand into his.

"Someone's keen" he laughed.

"Always when it has something to do with you" I said as I let him led me down the corridor.

* * *

So Ben took me back to the Enchanted Lake and we shared our usual picnic, talked and played question time. I loved it when it was just me and Ben like this. It was nice to just be us and we were able to enjoy the time together just being us. I think deep down we were valuing the time we had together at the moment as we knew that in the following weeks and months we weren't going to be as lucky; with exams and planning the tour. As our date was getting to the latter stages I started to get nervous; as it was getting close to me suggesting to Ben that we hand fasted together.

"Ben" I said nervously. I hoped Ben liked what I had planned for him; I had partly braced myself for the backlash if he didn't.

"Yeah" he answered happily.

"There is something else that I need to give you" I started.

"Ok" he said as he put his drink down and looked eagerly at me.

"It's kinda a joint birthday, meet-a-versary and anniversary gift" I explained.

"Ok" he repeated.

"Stop saying ok" I said laughing.

"Erm... Ok" he joked. I playfully shoved him and he laughed back at me.

"So what's this gift?" he asked. _Here goes_ I thought to myself. I slowly crawled toward him and climbed onto his lap, I watched as he smiled at me as I started to cuddle into him. He wrapped his arms around me and started to snuggle into my shoulder.

"Me" I told him which made him smirk.

"Not like that" I said.

"Well not just like that" I quickly added with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well we both know that's going to happen" I teased as I winked at him.

"However I have something else for you as well" I advised as I put my hand on his chest.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well I kinda need to explain it but you might laugh or think it's stupid" I said preparing for the backlash again.

"I won't think it's stupid" he promised.

"Ok" I replied slowly.

"So you can say ok but I can't?" he teased.

"I don't say all the time" I joked.

"Whatever" he said.

"Explain nerd" he said as he pulled me closer.

"Ok well we had quite a big argument not so long ago-" I started. I watched as Ben's eyes widened as he started to panic.

"Don't worry everything is fine" I quickly said and I quickly kissed him. We sat staring at each other for a couple of seconds before I continued.

"And I wanted to show you that everything is ok between us and I thought of no better time to do this than on our anniversary" I said which made him start to smile at me.

"Do what?" he asked eagerly.

"Have you heard of hand fasting before?" I asked.

"No what is it?" he asked.

"Right don't panic at the description of it" I advised.

"Ok" he said slowly.

"Pagans and Celts used to do hand fasting as a sign of commitment" I started to explain.

"I don't see any problems with that" he dismissed.

"It depends on how you look at it" I said.

"How?"

"Some people look at it as a sign of two people showing their love for each other and to show the world that they are in love - so kinda like our promise rings" I detailed.

"Right" he answered slowly.

"Other people would kinda class it like a betrothal or a wedding" I said quickly wincing.

"Mal you're not" he asked incredulously.

"No I'm not asking you to marry me" I answered quickly.

"That's not my job anyway" I said smiling at him as I cupped the left hand side of his face with my left hand.

"Ok" he said as he digested what I was saying.

"And I'm not asking you to ask me either so don't get that idea in your head" I said with a smile.

"Ok" he repeated again. I quickly kissed his cheek and he smiled at me.

"Ok so where are you going with this?" he asked.

"We already have our promise rings but I want to make it more than you just sliding a ring on my finger and kissing it. Yes it does mean a lot to me and I'm not discounting it at all but I wanted to do something more" I said dropping my hand from his face and taking his left hand in mine.

"Ben I want to show you that I'm in this for the long run. I know you know this already but I think this would not just help you it would help both of us. Especially with what has gone on this month with what the council said to you about me and then we had our argument" I explained.

"If you don't want to then its fine" I added quickly.

"What do I have to do exactly?" he asked.

"Right" I said still bracing myself. I leant over and opened my bag and pulled out the two boxes and long blue and purple ribbon the I had prepared earlier. I hoped that Ben liked what I have made for him as it took me a while for me and Evie to make.

"We hold hands like this" I told him and I took his left hand and put it in my left hand in mine and held both hands up.

"This" I said holding the ribbon up.

"Needs to go around our hands six times" I explained.

"Ok" he said.

"Every time it goes around we make a promise to each other and agree to the same promise that has just been said by the other person. So you do three I do three. Have I explained it right?" I asked.

"Yeah I got it" he said nodding.

"Is that it?" he asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

"It's not legally binding as it's just us doing it and it's not done by a priest and it's not going to be taken to council to validate it" I continued to explain.

"You can do that?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah but we are not going to" I laughed.

"Why?" he asked.

"You are King you need a proper wedding" I said turning my tone serious.

"This could be" he said.

"Ben you are not stealing my wedding day away from me" I stated.

"Fine" he laughed.

"Can I call you wife though?" he teased.

"If you really want to" I laughed.

"Think it's stupid?" I asked.

"No it's perfect" he said happily.

"What's in the two boxes?" he asked as he looked down at them.

"You don't see that until later" I told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"I made you something to kinda show that I'm promised to you and vice versa" I said.

"Even though you have my ring on your finger" he said.

"Exactly, I like I said I am not discounting it. It means a lot to me, but I thought this would make us feel closer" I explained slowly as I looked at my promise ring on my finger

"Hmm" Ben replied.

"What?" I asked.

"I think you have an ulterior motive" he teased.

"How?" I asked.

"I don't know" he said laughing.

"I don't know whether you are kidding or not" I said seriously.

"I'm kidding I like how much thought you have put into this" he said as he stroked the bottom of my back.

"We don't have to" I offered.

"But I want to" he said happily and he pulled me towards him for a quick kiss.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah you have obviously gone out of your way to do this" he said as he brushed his nose against mine.

"But we don't need to if you don't want to" I offered again in case he thought this was a stupid idea.

"Mal you want us to both show one another that we still love and care about each other. Yes I've never heard of it but that doesn't mean I wouldn't want to do anything that makes me closer to you" he said happily as he pulled me closer to him.

"Thank you" I said.

"For?" he asked.

"Being you" I said and I quickly kissed him.

"Well no one else can be me" he joked.

"Shut up Ben" I said playfully shoving him again. Ben laughed at me and he smiled up at me.

"Mal in all honesty I know that you said that people look at a hand fasting as a commitment between two people and others would look at it with a more serious meaning. But I think it's perfect" he said with a smile.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah" he answered.

"I will make you my wife one day, this will do for now" he said as he stroked the back of my hand.

"Yes it will" I said and Ben pulled me to him and we shared a quick kiss. I then slowly climbed off his knee and sat in front of him.

"Pass your hand here Beastie" I said. Ben returned his left hand in my left hand and squeezed it slightly. I squeezed it back and he smiled at me.

"You'll have to help me do this bit though" I said picking up the ribbon.

"Ok" Ben laughed as he helped me tie the knot around our wrists.

"I love the fact that I've got the purple side and you have the blue" he said as he picked up his part of the ribbon.

"That's the point Bennybear" I teased and I pulled him to me and kissed him.

"Do you want to do this?" I asked him.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Do you?" he asked.

"Yes" I replied.

"The promises that we are going to make are going to join us together and strengthen our bond until our wedding day when we will become husband and wife" I said happily as I stared into Ben's eyes.

"Agreed?" I asked.

"Agreed" he repeated.

"I promise to stand by you and love you unconditionally" I said lovingly.

"I promise to stand by you and love you unconditionally" he repeated back to me. I then felt Ben squeeze my hand as I wrapped the purple part of the ribbon around his wrist.

"I promise to always make us a priority" he stated happily.

"I promise to always make us a priority" I repeated. Ben then picked up the blue part of the ribbon and wrapped it slowly around my wrist.

"I promise that I am in this until the very end" I said as I started to get lost into his eyes.

"I promise that I am in this until the very end" he repeated with a smile. I then wrapped the ribbon around Ben's wrist.

"I promise I will never let you forget how much I love you" he said grinning.

"I promise I will never let you forget how much I love you" I said grinning back. I watched as Ben wrapped the next part of the ribbon around my wrist.

"I promise I will accept you as you are and love you fully" I said proudly.

"I promise I will accept you as you are and love you fully" he repeated. I wrapped the last part of the ribbon around his wrist.

"I promise to be there when you need me" he finally said.

"I promise to be there when you need me" I repeated. I watched Ben wrap the last part of the blue ribbon around my wrist.

"So what happens now?" he asked.

"I'm all yours" I said grinning.

"And you weren't before?" he asked with a toothy grin.

"Shut up and kiss me you goof" I laughed. Ben pulled me towards him and kissed me.

"You knew I was yours before this. This just shows how committed I am to you and the life we want to have together" I said happily as I pulled away.

"And I'm all yours Dragon" he purred.

"Yes" I immediately said and I pulled him back to me so I could kiss him.

"I love you Mal" he said.

"I love you too Ben" I answered back.

"So do we stay tied together for the rest of our lives? Because I'm fine with that" he laughed.

"I know you would be but no" I laughed.

"You untie it" I added.

"Do I have to?" he said pouting.

"Yes" I laughed.

"Hmph" he puffed. He slowly undone the ribbon and I kissed him again.

"So can I see what's in the boxes now?" he asked.

"Always impatient" I laughed.

"Well you said you made me something so I want to see it, so can I?" he asked.

"Yeah again you might laugh" I warned. Ben reached over and opened the first box with my bracelet in it.

"You made this?" he said as he pulled it out of the box and held it up.

"Yeah with a little bit of Evie's help" I answered.

"Mal it's amazing" he said as he started to look closer at the dark blue leather bracelet.

"I'm glad you like it" I replied with a smile.

"It's got a crown, a beast and my tourney number on it on it" he smiled as he looked at the charms that I had made.

"Yeah" I laughed.

"Cool" he said as he placed the bracelet on his lap and he opened the second box with his bracelet.

"A purple one with a dragon, your double dragon mark and a cookie on it" he laughed.

"Yeah" I answered again.

"They are both amazing" he smiled.

"Can I ask which one is mine?" he asked.

"Guess" I said.

"I honestly don't know as I don't know which way you wanted to do this" he said looking at them both. I reached over and picked the purple one up.

"This one is yours" I said holding it up to him.

"I know it's purple but I made it a dark purple so it's not that bad-" I started.

"You made a purple charm bracelet so when I'm walking around I have something to do with you with me at all times" he said happily. I nodded at him.

"You're amazing" he said happily.

"So that means you're wearing this" he said as he picked the blue bracelet up.

"With a beast and crown on" he laughed.

"Yeah so I have you with me at all times" I stated.

"Come here" he said and he abruptly pulled me into a hug.

"I love you. I hope you know that" he said smiling.

"I love you too" I answered.

"So you don't think any of this is stupid?" I asked as I pulled away.

"No" he stated.

"My amazing girlfriend has just re promised herself to me why would I ever think that is stupid?" he said happily.

"I don't know" I said.

"Pass your wrist here wife" he said taking hold of my left wrist.

"You need to be careful saying that in case anyone overhears" I warned.

"I know I'll only say it in bed and anyway if anyone did overhear me they would only think we were joking around" he said seriously.

"I never thought of it like that... husband" I teased.

"See I'm the brains of this operation" he joked.

"Obviously" I teased as he slid the bracelet around my wrist and fastened it.

"Remember Ben. It's not a real wedding" I warned.

"I know but it's made me feel closer to you and now I can't wait for the real thing" he said as he took my hand and moved it so he could look at the bracelet.

"Well we have plenty of time for that" I answered as I slid the bracelet around his left wrist and fastened it.

"We have the rest of our lives Dragon" he said happily.

"And I'm going to enjoy every minute Beastie" I answered back and he pulled me back to him so I crawled back onto his lap and we shared a series of long and loving kisses.


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey guys, I'm getting more excited at the fact that they are getting close to filming Descendants 2. Are you guys excited? Much love RSD xoxoxoxo**

* * *

A few days had passed and I now found myself stood in my bedroom in Auradon Castle looking at myself in my floor length mirror. I was now dressed in another dark purple ball gown however this time it was for Ben's coronation anniversary dinner.

"Stop staring, you look beautiful" I heard Evie say.

"I'm just thinking that's all" I said looking at her.

"Are you still tired from last night?" She teased.

"Aren't you?" I asked her. Yesterday was Doug's birthday party so we were all up early well into the morning. Me and Ben didn't get into bed until nearly half four; so this meant that we hadn't been up very long before Evie arrived to help me get ready.

"Yeah; but I had some other things to attend to when I got home" she said smugly with a wink.

"Evie!" I giggled.

"What?' She said playing dumb to what she had just said.

"You're obviously better talking about them type of things than me" I said.

"Totes" she teased as she went into the bathroom to check her makeup.

I went back to staring into the mirror. In all honesty I was more nervous about this evening than Ben's birthday party. Tonight the whole council, press and papers were here and it was tonight when Ben would announce his royal tour to the whole kingdom. I was nervous for a number of things; as TV and press were here that meant I would be in the limelight with Ben. It also meant that I had to spent time with Queen Leah and Aphrodite; what they said still bothered me but for Ben's sake I let it drop. But that still didn't mean they didn't add to my on going insecurities in my head.

"Mal?' I heard Evie say and I turned around to see her look nervously at me.

"Right come here" she said as she sat on my bed.

"What?" I asked as I walked towards her.

"Come here we need to talk" she demanded.

"Evie is something wrong?" I asked as I slowly sat down next to her.

"You tell me" she said looking at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I pulled one brow up.

"Mal you've been acting weird since I got here. Is everything ok with you and Ben?" She questioned as she looked into my eyes so I couldn't lie to her.

"Nothing is wrong with me and Ben" I said quickly. I couldn't have Evie thinking that there was something wrong between me and Ben; especially after what has happened recently.

"Well what's wrong?" She asked. I looked down at the floor; did I really want to admit what was wrong? Would Evie just think I was being silly? Was I just being silly?

"Mal" Evie said snapping me out of my train of thought. I looked quickly back up at her and sighed as I knew she wouldn't drop it until I told her.

"Between us?" I asked.

"Between us" she promised with a reassuring smile.

"I'm nervous about tonight" I started.

"Ok" Evie replied slowly.

"Any particular reason why?" She asked after a few moments when I didn't say anything else.

"Well it's a combination of not wanting to show Ben up like always" I started.

"The fact that I am going to be in the limelight all night" I added.

"The TV and press are going to be swarming around" I continued.

"And..." I said but stopped myself.

"And?" She prompted me as she took both of my hands in hers and she gave me a small smile. _Here goes_ I told myself. _Let's see if you are being stupid._

"Certain people from the council are here; the ones that don't think I should be with Ben. Because of my motives" I muttered as I looked at the floor.

"You mean Queen Leah and Aphrodite don't you?" She asked. I nodded back at her as I still kept my eyes to the floor. I hated the way both of them had made me feel. I wish I could shake it off but it wasn't as easy as I would have liked.

"Mal listen to me" she said which made me look up at her.

"Everyone can see that you and Ben are for keeps, yes some people may not like it but just ignore them. You can't always please everyone and you shouldn't be trying to. If you wanted everyone to like you; then you are only going to disappoint yourself. You can only try to make amends with people if they don't want to then that's their problem. At least you can say you have tried. What matters is the people that need to care do, just concentrate on that" she said.

"Thanks Evie" I said as I wiped a tear from my eye.

"Oh no you don't" Evie said as she quickly went into the bathroom to get something to stop my makeup from getting ruined.

"Evie's right you know" I heard a voice say. I turned around and noticed that Ben was stood in the doorway. I looked down at the floor and I saw Ben move, out of the corner of my eye, across the room and he sat next to me on the bed.

"Come here Dragon" he said wrapping his arm around my waist and I rested my head against his shoulder.

"You have nothing to worry about" he said as he stroked my side.

"I know but it's still something that makes me nervous" I admitted.

"I know and you'll be fine" he said as Evie walked back into my bedroom.

"Hi Evie" he said politely.

"Hi Ben" she said as she sat next to me.

"Come here you" she said and I slowly sat up and turned to her. I let her do whatever she needed to do but Ben kept his arm around my waist throughout the whole thing.

"Mal?" Ben asked.

"Hmmm" I answered as Evie checked my makeup again.

"Is this why you were quiet yesterday?" I heard Ben ask as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Yes" I admitted.

"I see" he said and he quickly planted a kiss against my cheek.

"Well I will leave you both to it, see you both down there" Evie said as she sat up and picked up her bag.

"See you soon" Ben said happily.

"See you soon E" I said as she stood in the doorway.

"Everything will be fine M" Evie told me before quickly disappearing down the corridor.

"She's right Mally" Ben said again. I turned around and looked up at him as he removed his chin from my shoulder.

"You have nothing to worry about; and just ignore what Queen Leah and Aphrodite said. Like Evie said it's what the people that matter thinks that really matters" he said as he pulled me to him.

"I know it's just I don't want to let you down" I said as I looked down.

"And how are you going to do that?" He said as he lifted my chin to make me look up at him.

"I don't know I'm bound to put my foot in it somewhere" I said sadly.

"Mal we all make mistakes don't dwell on the ones you haven't even made yet" he said as he inched his face closer to mine.

"Thank you" I said with a small smile.

"For saying the things you needed to hear?" He asked with a toothy grin.

"Always" I said before quickly kissing his lips.

* * *

"Thank you" Ben said as we stood at the top of the stairs waiting for the herald to declare our arrival, just like a few days ago.

"What for?" I asked as I stood next to him and looked up at him.

"Supporting me though everything. I know that being with me puts you constantly in the spotlight and I know you don't like that" he answered as he pursed his lips together.

"You're welcome. Ben you don't need to worry about me being in the limelight. Yes I don't like it but I am getting better at getting used to it. You being King was always going to be part of our relationship and that's what comes with it" I replied trying to reassure him.

"Sorry" he said quickly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" I said as I linked his arm with mine. He smiled down at me and was about to say something but was cut off as we heard a loud voice shout.

"Presenting his royal highness, King Benjamin of Auradon with his consort, Lady Mal Faery" we heard the herald declare. We used this as our cue to start walking down the six steps until we stood at the top of the main staircase. Everyone's eyes were now on us and even though my nerves has started to kick in it wasn't as bad as last time. This time after walking down the stairs with Ben I had to then go and stand next to his parents as Ben done his press release; in which he would give his usual speech however this time announce his royal tour. Yes the limelight might be off me for a few minutes but I knew that the world would still be looking at me as I was standing in the background so I couldn't let Ben down.

As I got to the bottom of the stairs Ben walked me to my place next to his parents and smiled down at me before quickly kissing me on my cheek. He then stood behind the stand that had been placed there for him to stand behind for his speech.

"Ready when you are" he told the camera crew and the press as he removed his prompt cards from his blazer pocket. I watched as one of the camera crew nodded and then Ben smiled at the camera before he began to speak.

"Good evening people of Auradon" he started proudly.

"I am sorry to disrupt your usual TV viewing but I promise to only keep you a few minutes" he said.

"On the anniversary of my coronation I welcome the opportunity to speak to all the people of Auradon, wherever they live" he said as he quickly looked at his prompt cards.

"Let me begin by saying thank you for all the thousands of kind people who have sent me messages of good will; not just for today but for my birthday. Both days are happy occasions for me however days like today also brings serious thoughts, thoughts of life that is looming ahead with all its challenges and opportunities" he added.

"At such a time it is a great help to know that there are multitudes of friends all around the kingdom who are thinking of me and who wish me well. I would like you all to know that I am grateful and deeply moved by this" he continued.

"I am sure that you will see our difficulties, in the light as I see them, as a great opportunity for you and me. If we all go forward together with an unwavering faith, a high courage, and a open mind and heart, we shall be able to make this ancient kingdom an ever grander thing. A kingdom that we all love so dearly which is more free, more prosperous, more happy and a more powerful influence than it has been in the greatest days of our forefathers" he said proudly to the cameras.

"To accomplish this we must give nothing less than the whole of ourselves. There is a motto which has been borne by many of the leaders of this kingdom; even before the union of the United States of Auradon. A noble motto - "I serve". Those two words are an inspiration to many; including myself and this is what I intend to do for this kingdom. I intend to serve every single of you by being the King that you need" he said happily.

"So with this being said I declare before you all that my whole life whether it be long or short shall be devoted to your service and the service of this kingdom. But I shall not have to carry out this resolution alone unless you join in with me, as I now invite you all to do so. I know that your support will be unfailing given. God help me to make good on my vow, and God bless all of you who are willing to share in it" he added.

"I would now like to take the time to announce something that is going to help us all achieve this. On the first of July I will commence my first royal tour in which I will travel over the whole kingdom. I look forward to meeting you all; learning about your lives and the places that you live in" he said with his trademark smile.

"I feel that there are many rewards to reap from doing this tour; as I will be able to learn so much from you all so I am able to serve you all as you all deserve" he ended.

"So with this being said I thank you for your patience and wish you all goodnight" he finished.

"That's a wrap" I heard the camera man say but he flicked another switch and another camera started to record Ben.

"His majesty will now answer a few questions" someone called and Ben started to get bombarded with questions. I stood and watched as Ben gracefully answered them all politely and I stood and smiled into the background.

"You're doing brilliantly" I heard Belle mutter in my ear as she took my right hand.

"Thank you" I muttered back. I just hoped that I was able to hide how nervous I was from the world, unlike how I was unable to with Belle.

* * *

For the rest of the evening things went smoothly; well until I bumped into Aphrodite after our meal. Ben sadly wasn't with me as he was talking to King Quasimodo so I didn't have the support that I needed.

"Hello Mal" she said sweetly.

"Hello Aphrodite" I said politely curtsying to her.

"I hope you are enjoying yourself" I added as I looked back up at her.

"I am. The King is always a gracious host" Aphrodite said smugly.

"Of course" I answered.

"Are you looking forward to the tour?" She asked and I noticed a change in her eyes. I decided not to show that I had noticed.

"Of course, it will be good to travel and meet everyone" I said politely.

"Everyone will be dying to meet you" she stated smugly.

"Thank you" I said not knowing how to answer that. Part of me knew that she was trying to get me to bite; but I wasn't allowing her to. Aphrodite pursed her lips together as if she was trying to stop herself from saying something.

"You're welcome" she said as she looked me up and down. It took every I had for me not to roll my eyes or be sarcastic with her.

"I can't wait for you to visit Olympus" she said sweetly.

"Me too; you, Hera and Zeus have told me a lot about Olympus. I can't wait to see it" I replied politely.

"Yes, well. I hope everything is to your expectation" she stated bluntly.

"I'm sure it will be" I said with a small smile, hoping that I wasn't coming across as being rude.

"If you would excuse me" I said after a few awkward moments in silence.

"Of course" she said staring at me.

"Goodbye Aphrodite" I said as I went to walk away.

"Goodbye" I heard her say. I walked away and noticed that Ben saw me walk away from Aphrodite; I quickly went to go to and find someone to talk to but as I quickly swept my eyes around the room I couldn't see anyone. So I decided to go and have a moment to think so I walked into Ben's office and closed the door. I sat on the couch and took a couple of deep breaths. I wasn't going to let Aphrodite think that she had got to me. I was sat there for a couple of minutes before the office door opened and Ben quickly entered the room and closed the door.

"Mal" he said as he quickly walked towards me and sat down.

"Yes" I said with a smile.

"Is everything ok? I saw you speaking to Aphrodite" he said as he quickly wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Oh that" I stated.

"That was nothing" I added hoping to try to pacify him.

"But you came in here" he said.

"Because I needed a moment. It was getting a little bit too much in there. Even after all of this time" I said as I put my hand on his chest.

"I see" he replied.

"So she didn't say anything to upset you?" He asked.

"No, it was just a bit tense. She must know that I know what she said" I said as I pursed my lips together.

"What do you mean? How was it tense" he asked. I smiled at him; I loved how protective Ben was over me. However nothing had really happened apart from a frosty reception so there was nothing to protect me from.

"Ben I can handle Aphrodite" I said cupping his face with my other hand.

"Ben she can be sarcastic and frosty as she likes but I can handle it" I said with a smile.

"Because like you and Evie have already said I only need to care about the people who matter and what they think" I said before quickly kissing his cheek.

"And you are at the top of that list" I said as I brushed my nose against his and I watched as his face spread into a large grin.

"I love you Mal" he whispered.

"I love you too Ben" I whispered back.

We sat together for a few minutes before going back to the party and the rest of the evening went back to running smoothly. I didn't let my conversation with Aphrodite ruin my evening. Nothing really was said; but that didn't stop me being nervous around her. However I made a promise to myself - the next time I spoke to Aphrodite I wouldn't be as nervous and I would show her that I wouldn't be underestimated.


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey guys, I just wanted to point something out here. I have decided to use the lyrics for 'Rotten to the Core' in this chapter as I felt the song and the dance was appropriate. Well certain parts of it. I hope you guys don't hate me too much. So all rights and copyright go to Disney.** **Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Ben's coronation party and things were going ok; well as ok as they could be. I had only seen Ben in passing since then or when we were both sent to the library for revision. We hoped that our teachers would send us there more often however this wasn't the case. So to speak to each other me and Ben had to rely on texting, ringing, face timing and Skype to talk to each other. However all the late night conversations were worth it - Ben was always going to be worth it.

Over the last two weeks I seemed to not have enough time; but I liked it. If I was unable to see Ben then being busy made time go fast until we were able to see each other - which was going to be this Sunday. I was now juggling classes, swimming (that Ben didn't know that I was doing as I wanted to surprise him), revision and my guitar lessons; which no one still didn't know that I was taking. Evie kept asking where I was going every time I went out and I just shrugged it off. I don't know why but learning to play guitar seemed quite like a personal thing at the moment and I wanted to keep it to myself. I knew that Evie was starting to worry about me but she had no need to; I would tell her eventually.

I was very happy with the progress that I was making with playing the guitar and so was Mr Johnson. I don't know why but it might be due to my hyper hearing senses but I was able to pick up the notes quite quickly and was able to demonstrate them on the guitar. Mr Johnson started to joke saying that I would be the next Jimmy Hendrix by Christmas if I continued. I was just glad that I was able to learn the guitar; however when I was revising my mind was subconsciously figuring out the notes for the next song I was learning for my lessons.

I was also working on the music in my head for our group dance routine and had come up with some further ideas however I couldn't really discuss them until Saturday when we were all together. Finger's crossed Saturday comes quick enough!

* * *

It was now Saturday and Carlos and Jay had just arrived in our dorm to discuss our dance routine and music and I was full of ideas to share with them.

"So have any of you had any ideas? Carlos asked.

"Actually" I said wincing which made both Carlos and Jay laugh.

"What?" I asked.

"Come on pay up" Carlos said and Jay sighed and pulled a note out and gave it to him.

"Care to share?" Evie laughed.

"We had a bet that if not one of you or both of you had already had an idea" Jay said.

"Right" I said.

"I bet that you would have had an idea, Jay bet that Evie would have had some costume idea" Carlos said.

"Ok" me and Evie said together.

"So what are you two giving to this project?" I asked.

"We are obviously the brawn" Jay joked.

"Obviously" Evie teased.

"So what was your idea?" Carlos asked obviously trying to move the conversation on.

"Well that depends" I teased.

"On?" Carlos asked.

"Anymore bets?" I asked sarcastically.

"Ha ha" Jay answered sarcastically.

"Well?" I laughed.

"No" Jay answered

"Well then" I stated.

"I have kinda been thinking about the song and music" I advised.

"Ok" Evie said slowly.

"We are going for originality" I added.

"Yes" Carlos agreed

"So I thought we should write the song" I told them.

"When are we going to have the time for that?" Jay whined.

"We will make time" Evie snapped.

"Go on Mal" she added.

"Well I was thinking about what we were like so just use that for the lyrics" I said.

"Ok" Jay said.

"So what do you think we should call the song?" He asked.

"Rotten to the core" I said as a grin spread across my face. I watched as the same grin spread across their faces.

"I like it" Jay said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah" he agreed.

"We all would get our own parts" I said.

"And I think it should have a dance break" I continued.

"Agreed" Evie said.

"So today we should try to put some lyrics together" I said.

"Think of some words that would have described us" I said as I picked up my notepad.

"Trouble, bad, evil" Evie said and I quickly wrote them down.

"Misunderstood, callous, your worst nightmare" Jay said and I quickly wrote them down.

"Schemer, freak, misfit, flirt" Carlos said.

"Is that aimed at me?" Evie teased.

"Maybe" he answered smugly and Evie flung her pillow at him.

"Oi" he said as he flung it back.

"Behave you two" I warned them as I started to look at the words on the page.

"Hmmmm" I grunted.

"How about this?" I suggested as I looked up at them.

"We all try to write a verse ourselves and see where we go? I asked.

"Yeah then give them all to Mal" Carlos said.

"Why me?" I asked as I pulled one brow up.

"You're the most creative" he stated.

"Erm thanks" I said slowly.

"Yeah" he said with a grin.

"The whole dance class wanted you; because they know whatever you are involved in is going to be amazing" he added as he jumped up from his chair and he learnt against my bed post.

"Behave Carlos" I warned as I started to feel uneasy at what he was saying.

"I'm not kidding. We have the whole class running scared" he laughed.

"They should be" I said.

"Because we are Rotten to the core!" I said as I pulled a wicked face at the other three and started laughing so I started laughing with them. We so had this in the bag!

* * *

We kept writing and planning until after dinner and things were starting to take shape. I couldn't wait to piece this all together and beat Ben. I know he's my boyfriend but that wasn't going to stop me from beating him. We were both competitive so it was going to make it more fun.

"Right so let's see what we've got" Evie said.

"Mal's verse should go first" Jay said.

"Ok" I said as I started to twirl my pencil in my fingers.

"Well I have 'they say I'm trouble, they say I'm bad, they say I'm evil and that makes me glad" I read out.

"Then we move onto Jay" Carlos said.

"A dirty no-good, down to the bone, your worst nightmare, can't take me home" Jay said as he scratched his pencil behind his ear.

"Evie" I said pointing my pencil at her.

"So I've got some mischief, in my blood, can you blame me? I never got no love" she said as she pulled a sly grin.

"Carlos" Jay said prompting him.

"They think I'm callous, a low-life hood, I feel so useless, misunderstood" Carlos chanted.

"I like how this is taking shape" I said as I looked at them.

"Same" Evie agreed.

"Next verses" I suggested.

"Call me a schemer, call me a freak, how can you say that? I'm just... unique!" I said as I pointed my pencil at my chest.

"Jay" I said prompting him.

"What me a traitor? Ain't got your back? Are we not friends? What's up with that?" He said with a grin.

"Evie" I said looking at her.

"So I'm a misfit? So I'm a flirt? I broke your heart? I made you hurt?" She chanted.

"Carlos" I prompted.

"The past is past, forgive, forget, the truth is... You ain't seen nothing yet!" He said shouting.

"Right we just need a bridge and a chorus" I said as I scratched my head with my pencil.

"Which shouldn't really be hard" Jay teased.

"We know the title" he added.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"Just leave that to me" I said as they passed their papers onto me.

"Yeah" Carlos said.

"We should probably start working on the dance" Evie said.

"How can we without the music?" Jay asked as he pulled one brow up.

"Well we could start it for the first verses then jump into the bridge" I suggested.

"Yeah" Carlos agreed.

"I'll go and get my laptop" he added as he got up and left the room.

When Carlos came back we used the software on his laptop to start creating a beat for our song. As we were doing this I started to download the software onto my laptop so I would be able to work on it when I wasn't busy. We spent the rest of their afternoon creating a beat and chanting our verses to it. Jay and Carlos left around five as they both had dates with Lonnie and Jane and me and Evie ordered a takeaway in. I knew that Ben was going to Skype me later as I hadn't heard from him all day as he was in another meeting. So as I climbed into bed and started playing around with the beat that we had already created. I hoped that Ben wasn't going to be much longer...fingers crossed.

* * *

"Here he is" I said out loud as I paused the beat. I heard Evie giggle and I looked up at her as I answered Ben's Skype.

"Hello" I answered with a smirk.

"Hello" he replied with a smile.

"How was your meeting?" I asked.

"Meh!" he grunted as he pulled a face.

"That bad" I said as my face dropped as I hoped that nothing bag had happened. I then remembered that his meeting was with the sidekicks so it shouldn't have been too bad.

"Well the sidekicks want to be involved in the tour proceedings" Ben advised.

"How is that a bad thing?" I questioned. In all honesty I couldn't see how that was a bad thing.

"Well they should really be going through their constituency leaders otherwise things are going to get confusing" Ben said sighing.

"I see" I answered.

"I don't envy you" I laughed.

"Thanks" he said sarcastically.

"Any ideas to help?" He asked.

"Well isn't there a way that you can get them involved without them standing on any ones toes?" I suggested.

"I don't know" he admitted as he ran his fingers through his already messy hair. I could tell how stressed Ben had been today as I could tell that he had been dragging his fingers through his hair.

"Well I'm sure you'll think of something" I said confidently.

"How was your meeting?" He asked with a smirk obviously trying to change the subject.

"Very productive actually" I admitted.

"Care to share?" He dared ask.

"No" I snapped.

"Mal" he whined.

"Why would I tell you? You aren't on my team" I stated as I saw Evie look at me.

"I'll get it out of you" he teased.

"I don't think so" I said bluntly.

"Mal I have ways of making you talk" he flirted.

"I'm glad I've got my earphones in" I stated.

"Why?" He asked.

"So Evie didn't hear that" I admitted.

"What?" Evie asked.

"Never mind Evie" I said looking up at her.

"No what?" She pressed.

"He's saying he has ways of making me talk. So he thinks he's going to try and get me to tell him what we are doing" I advised. I watched as Evie jumped off her bed and quickly jumped onto mine so Ben could now see her.

"You better not" she warned me.

"And you better not try to get it out of her" she warned Ben as I pulled my earphones out so she could hear him.

"You can't blame me for trying" he said as he held his hands up to try and defend himself.

"I can't" she said laughing.

"You better not Mal. Not after all of our hard work" she warned me.

"Calm down E" I said to her.

"I won't" I added as she climbed off my bed.

"Mal I'm sorry to be a kill joy but I'm going to go to sleep" she said as she climbed into her bed.

"That's fine I'll start typing" I said as I put my earphones back in.

"So I can't hear your beautiful voice anymore?" Ben teased.

 _"No"_ I typed as I shook my head.

"Spoil sport" he stated as he pulled a funny face at me.

 _"Whatever"_ I typed as I pulled a funny face back at him.

 _"So where were we?"_ I added.

"We were saying that I have ways of making you talk" he teased as he winked at me.

 _"That's correct"_ I agreed.

 _"You do have ways of making me talk"_ I confirmed.

 _"But that doesn't mean that I am going to tell you what we are doing for our dance routine"_ I typed as I smirked at him.

"I could get it out of you tomorrow" he warned me.

 _"You wouldn't dare!"_ I quickly typed.

"I might" he pushed.

 _"If you even attempt it I'll..."_ I typed and I pretended to think.

"You'll?" He prompted.

" _Not talk to you"_ I warned pulling a stern face.

"Well that will make it awkward as your staying over mine" he stated smugly.

 _"Well I'll just come back here :p"_ I typed and I watched as his face dropped.

"You have an answer for everything" he said sarcastically.

 _"Yep ;)"_ I answered _._

"Fine!" He joked.

 _"Why do you want to spoil the surprise anyway?"_ I asked.

"Well if I know what you are doing then I know how I'm going to be able to beat you" he said winking at me.

 _"Whatever loser! We so have this!"_ I typed as I pulled a smug face _._

"Overconfidence isn't attractive Mal" he teased.

 _"What is?"_ I asked.

 _"Think wisely Beastie"_ I warned.

"You are" he quickly said.

 _"Nice save nerd..."_ I typed.

 _"Explain?"_ I asked.

"Well you know I find you attractive" he stated matter-of-factly.

 _"Do I?"_ I said teasing him.

"Mal" he said sternly.

 _"What?"_ I asked.

"You really don't doubt that I think you're attractive do you?" he asked.

 _"I don't know"_ I typed.

 _"You tell me"_ I added.

"Hmmmm" he said.

 _"Ben I'm teasing you!"_ I said as a large grin spread across my face.

"Mal!" He whined.

 _"I would like to hope there is some attraction there - we have been together for three years now!"_ I typed as I winked at him.

"Of course there is!" He immediately said as he winked back at me.

 _"Especially with the imprinting thing - or is that just you lusting over me?"_ I asked as I winked at him again.

"A bit of both" he admitted as he winked back at me.

 _"Hmmm makes sense"_ I typed.

"How?" He asked.

 _"Well you can't keep your hands off me when you're around me. Sometimes it can be seen as animalistic... Especially when we are alone ;)"_ I advised with a smirk.

"Well I am part beast" he stated.

 _"Don't remind me ;)"_ I flirted.

"You can't keep your hands off me either Dragon" he flirted back.

 _"Can you blame me?"_ I asked.

 _"My beast is adorable"_ I quickly added.

"Just adorable?" He laughed.

 _"Well no"_ I admitted.

"Tell me more?" He asked with a grin.

 _"So it can inflate your ego?"_ I teased.

"Something like that" he laughed.

"And I like hearing you complimenting me" he admitted.

 _"Fine"_ I typed as I pretended to sigh _._

 _"You are adorable, beautiful, cute, annoying, handsome, too good looking for your own good, sexy..."_ I typed.

 _"That enough?"_ I asked.

"Hmmm" he grunted.

"How am I too good looking for my own good?" He laughed.

 _"Other girls want you"_ I typed as I pouted at him.

"Mal don't do that" he warned quickly. I then burrowed my brow together to question why he said that and I then remembered the pouting thing.

 _"Or else what?"_ I typed with a smirk.

"I'll be forced to come round there" he warned.

 _"You say that like it's a bad thing ;)"_ I teased.

"Hang on!" he said as he went to get up out of bed.

 _"Ben!"_ I quickly typed hoping he would see before he moved.

"What?" He asked as his face dropped back into the view on the screen.

 _"You can't come around here!"_ I stated.

"Why?" He asked.

 _"Evie is asleep"_ I stated as I quickly looked over to her.

 _"She would kill me if she woke up and found you here - we are not exactly quiet in bed"_ I quickly typed. I watched as he started to smirk as he was reading what I had typed.

"Who said anything would be happening - we could just cuddle?" He suggested.

 _"Ben it starts as cuddling - but we would be talking"_ I typed.

 _"Then you would tickle me and I'll start shrieking"_ I quickly added.

"Mal it's not only when I'm tickling you when you're shrieking" he said winking at me again.

 _"Ben!"_ I said pulling a shocked face.

"You can't really blame me. I've missed you this week; I haven't seen you properly" he said pulling a sad face.

 _"I know but you get to see me all day tomorrow"_ I typed.

"What time?' He asked.

 _"Eleven"_ I replied.

"Why then?" He asked.

 _"I would like a lie in"_ I said. I knew I was spending the night at Ben's so I thought having a lie in wouldn't be a problem.

"I thought I would be worth the lack of sleep" he laughed.

 _"You are"_ I agreed.

"But?" He questioned as he pulled one brow up.

 _"I'm having an affair with my bed and it doesn't want to let me go :p"_ I joked.

"Hmmmm" he said pulling a sad face.

 _"Really Ben?"_ I asked.

 _"You're jealous of my bed?"_ I asked further.

"No" he said laughing.

 _"Ben this time tomorrow I'll be in bed with you; snuggled into you"_ I said changing the subject.

"Don't tease me" he warned me.

 _"Very hard not to"_ I admitted as I winked at him.

"You vixen!" He exclaimed.

"FYI I don't care if other girls want me; they can want all they want. No one has nothing on you" he said with a smile.

 _"If you say so"_ I typed.

"I do say so" he stated.

"I'm the King so what I says goes" he said smugly.

 _"Ok my lord"_ I typed.

This is how our late conversation started and it went on late into the early morning; when I finally bid Ben goodnight around four in the morning I smiled to myself. Ben was my annoying, adorable Beast and I wouldn't have him any other way.


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey guys, I hope you like what I am doing with this story. Believe me there is a lot more where that come from. Also in this chapter there is some intimacy hinted at between Ben and Mal. Much love RSD xoxoxoxo**

* * *

"Mal" I heard a voice say.

"Hmm" I grunted as I snuggled into my pillow.

"Come on Mal" I heard as a hand started to lightly shake my shoulder. I knew that voice from anywhere - of course it was Ben.

"You are a lot braver than me" I heard Evie laugh.

"Why?" Ben asked.

"I wouldn't be waking Mal up before her alarm unless it was an emergency. You should know that by now" I heard Evie say from the other side of the room.

"What time is it?" I asked into my pillow.

"Erm... It's quarter to ten" Ben admitted nervously.

"Ben!" I groaned and slammed my pillow on top of my head.

"Sorry I was impatient" he muttered.

"Hmph!" I grunted under my pillow as I felt my eyes start to roll as I started to fall back to sleep.

"Come on Mal. Wakey Wakey" he said shaking my shoulder again. I took a deep breath as my eyes fluttered open again.

"Ben leave me alone" I groaned as I pulled my knees up to my stomach.

"We have plans today" he said as he started to sound hurt.

"Yes" I said more clearly.

"Later on today" I whined.

"What's wrong with you? I didn't get to sleep until half four and you wake me up a few hours later" I grumbled.

"I thought you would have liked the surprise" he stated as he shook my shoulder again.

"Couldn't you have just climbed into my bed and cuddled me until I woke up?" I muttered.

"I didn't know that was an option" I heard him say happily. I now knew that he was going to attempt that at some stage; and I would never stop him.

"Yes" I said as I yawned.

"Come on Mal. You're not really going to send me away are you?" He asked and I felt his hands drop to my sides. _Oh no you don't_ I thought to myself and I jolted out of the way from his hands. Well I tried to; I only managed to move a couple of inches before Ben's hands found the bare skin of my sides again. He started to tickle me and I started to shriek and writhe away from him.

"Ben stop it!" I snapped as I tried to swat his hands away. I heard both Ben and Evie laugh but I then moved a little too quickly and fell off the bed; hitting my head of my bed stand on the way down. The room went instantly quiet and I lay there for a couple of seconds.

"Mal" Ben finally said nervously.

"Yes Ben" I answered sourly.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he climbed towards the end of the bed. I quickly sat up and glared at him.

"Well I'm awake" I said bitterly as I put my hands to my head as it was hurting. I pushed my finger on my forehead above my left eyebrow and winced and when I pulled my fingers away I saw blood.

"Brilliant" I sighed angrily as I pushed myself up and stood up.

"Mal your bleeding" Ben said as he quickly climbed off the bed and started to walk towards me.

"No shit Sherlock!" I spat and I pushed past him and walked into the bathroom; slamming the door behind me.

I quickly looked at myself in the mirror and a mischievous grin spread on my face. Ben wanted to play games; well I would prank him a little bit.

"Mal" I heard him shout.

"Leave me alone!" I snapped.

"Mal I'm sorry" he said.

"You will be" I snapped. _What to do? What to do?_ Then it hit me. _Here goes_ I thought to myself. I jumped and banged the floor loudly before letting myself fall to the ground, so Ben would hear the sound of me falling.

"Mal" I heard Ben say. I didn't answer instead I quickly stood up and hid behind the shower curtain. I was actually surprised that he hadn't tried the door before now - I never locked it.

"Mal" he said again and I heard him open the door and as I saw his figure enter the room I made a loud pop noise with my mouth so he would think that I teleported.

"She's not here?" I heard him say as he walked a little bit further into the bathroom. I steadied myself posed ready to jump at him and give him a shock.

"What?" Evie said and I heard her start to move across our dorm.

"Where could she-" I heard Ben say but I cut him off by jumping out at him as I shouted at him.

"AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" I heard Ben shout and he jumped away from me. I broke out into laughter and had to hold onto the wall to stop myself from laughing.

"Mal" he said as he tried to get his breath back.

"What?" I asked as I started to stop laughing at him.

"I thought something had happened to you" he said sternly.

"Well it did. My pain in the bum boyfriend decided to awake me then attack me" I said sarcastically.

"So I thought it was only fair that I pranked you; or should I say give you a little bit of a fright" I laughed.

"Hmmm" he grunted as his face dropped into an angry scowl.

"You can't be mad at me. I'm meant to be mad at you" I warned him. I noticed that when Ben stepped towards me his eyes went quickly to the top of my forehead.

"Mal you're still bleeding" he said as he stared at my wound.

"Oh this?" I said pointing to it.

"Hang on" I said stood in front of him.

"Heal this wound, stop this bleeding, close this wound up to stop this pain of feeling" I said as I wafted my fingers around it. I felt a slight burn and then a tingle and I watched as Ben's eyes widened as I knew he was watching my wound heal itself.

"How did you-" he said but stopped himself.

"Ben I'm part fairy. I can heal myself" I advised.

"But you still have your scars" he quickly blurted out. I watched as is eyes widened as he pursed his lips and I could see that he was now mentally kicking himself.

"Sorry" he muttered.

"No it's ok" I said hoping to reassure him.

"I still have my old scars because the mortal part of me had to heal them naturally. So I can't get rid of them" I advised.

"I see" he answered.

"Yes" I agreed.

"Now Ben" I said as I slid my hand into his and led him from the bathroom.

"Do I really need to get ready this early?" I whined.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked sadly.

"You don't have to" I said and I watched as he started to smile.

"Come and give me a cuddle" I said as I sat on my bed. I heard Evie giggle as Ben dove at me and pulled me into a tight hug and we spent the next couple of hours cuddling and talking about the little things that didn't necessarily matter.

* * *

After finally getting ready and collecting the rest of my things together for staying the night I was now in Auradon Castle; about to go swimming with Ben. I smiled at myself as I walked out with a towel wrapped around my waist and I noticed that Ben wasn't there waiting for me. I knew that Ben was going to be surprised at my progress; I slowly walked to the ladder and flung my towel to the side before climbing down the ladder. I shuddered at the coldness of the water but I quickly got used to it. _Where was Ben?_ I thought to myself. I shrugged to myself and I thought I might as well start swimming and I kicked my feet up and started to move my arms. I started to move steadily through the water when I got half way into the pool I stopped and then ducked under the water. At least Ben couldn't throw me in the pool this time!

"Mal" I heard him say which made me spin around to look at him.

"You can swim" he said before jumping into the water. I watched as he dove under the water and he swam towards me and he quickly resurfaced a short distance away from me and he then quickly swam towards me.

"Anything else you can do that you've been hiding?" he teased.

"Ben I can only swim a little bit better" I stated.

"How have you got so good?" he asked, which made me roll my eyes.

"Well I have been taking lessons; I wanted to surprise you" I said with a grin.

"Well I'm surprised" he laughed and I felt his hands capture my waist.

"Oi" I teased as I swatted his hands away.

"What?" he said as he stood in front of me.

"I came to swim not to be mauled" I teased.

"Hmph" he puffed as he pretended to pull a sad face.

"I've been mauled enough today" I joked.

"I'm sorry" he said as his face dropped. I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his neck; Ben smiled at me and slowly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him so my body was now pushed against his.

"It's ok" I said with a smile.

"Good" he answered before pulling me into a long and passionate kiss. After I pulled away breathless I stared into his eyes for a couple of seconds before a breathless laugh left my lips.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked as he moved his right arm and started to stroke my back.

"Are we ever just going to swim?" I teased.

"Hmmmm maybe. Maybe not" he laughed. We stood staring at each other for a few minutes before Ben released my waist and quickly swept my legs up and picked me up.

"Ben!" I shrieked.

"What?" he asked, obviously trying to play innocent.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Fooling around in the water" he answered slowly.

"Fooling around or fooling around?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Are we just play fighting or more?" I stated.

"Oh" he said.

"Well let's just go with the flow" he said shrugging. I went to snuggle into his shoulder but Ben quickly threw me into the deep end of the pool. I quickly resurfaced and wiped my hair from my face.

"Ben!" I shouted as I coughed and spluttered.

"Well you can swim" he stated smugly.

"Come and get me" he teased and started to swim away from me.

"Grrrr" I growled and started to quickly swim after him to get him back.

* * *

After spending a couple of hours in the pool we went and got ready to spend a lazy afternoon together; before I went to go and get ready Ben strangely asked for my camera. I told him where it was and went to get ready. I quickly showered and got ready and was just drying my hair when I heard Ben's voice.

"Mal?" I heard Ben say from his bedroom.

"Yes" I called.

"Can you come in here we need to talk?" I heard him ask. My brow burrowed together this sounds serious. I didn't pick up on anything though out today or last night when I was speaking to him; which was strange.

"Ok give me a minute" I called back. I quickly finished folding my towel then threw it in the basket. When I walked into the room I noted that Ben is sitting on couch looking really nervous.

"Ben is everything ok?" I said as I sat down next to him slowly.

"Erm" he started.

"Yeah" he added slowly.

"You don't seem sure" I noted.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I watched as Ben looked at me and quickly dropped his gaze to this floor.

"Right the thing is-" he started but stopped when he quickly looked up at me.

"What Ben?" I asked as my mind started to worry.

"I really don't know how to say this" he admitted.

"Mal" he said looking up at me. He slowly reached over and took my left hand in his and lightly squeezed it. My mind was starting to panic and my heart was starting to pound through my chest.

"There really isn't a good time to say this and I am very sorry for doing it but I feel as if something isn't right" he explained.

"What do you mean?" I questioned as a sense of Déjá vu kicked in.

"I just think things aren't working as they should" he said.

"What?" I asked sounding confused. Where was this coming from? I thought that after everything that had happened over the last few weeks we were fine and had managed to sort things. Obviously I was wrong!

"I think that you're a wonderful person and I love spending time with you, but I simply don't have the time to juggle a relationship, college, king duties and family issues right now. I know this will hurt you and I know this isn't what anyone wants to hear, but I think I should be honest with you" he slowly explained. I opened my mouth to say something but I stopped myself. Was Ben breaking up with me? I thought after the last twice that it had happened it would never happen again. I took a deep breath to steady myself as I started to feel a crushing in my chest and tears start to form in my eyes. I thought Ben loved me; I thought due to the imprinting thing he was 'bound' to me. That thought had always reassured me; made me feel safe that I knew that Ben was always going to be mine - no matter what insecurities that I have.

I turned away to look away from Ben as I didn't want him to see me cry but as I did this I noticed a red light on the table in corner under a disguarded towel. It then hit me, Ben was pranking me! So that is why he wanted my camera? Oh I was going to make him pay! If this is how he wanted to play it, then it was game on!

"I feel like you're a great girl but I'm not ready for this in my life. I hope you can understand. I would love to stay friends but completely understand if you'd choose not to, or would like some space until you're ready to be friends" he said quickly.

"Erm" I said trying to think about how I could play this. Did he really think that I would believe this after everything that has been said over the last month? _You are so for it now Florian!_

"Mal please speak to me" he begged.

"I didn't realise that you felt this way" I said pulling my hand back and looked down to the floor.

"Sorry" I heard him say.

"Yeah" I muttered.

"I thought that this is what you wanted, we've been talking about our life together. You imprinted on me; how does this even work?" I said looking up at him.

"I know I'm sorry I thought that this is what I wanted, I know I shouldn't ask but maybe we could go on a break and see how things go. After a little bit of time things might get better and we could get back together?" he suggested.

"Ben you shouldn't even give me a glimmer of hope if you want to end things just say it. Don't make me think there is ever a little bit of a chance that we would get back together" I snapped.

"I know I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that" he said as his face dropped. _Wow! He was really playing this really good wasn't he? Well two can play at this game Benjamin!_

"So you expect me to wait around for you to decide?" I snapped.

"Well not if you don't want to" he said sadly.

"I see" I said and then the room filled with an awkward silence. _Here goes_ I said to myself.

"Well I'm actually glad you brought this up actually" I said as I started to fidget with my nails.

"Yeah" he said.

"Yeah because I've kinda been feeling the same" I lied.

"What?" he said as his eyes widened which confirmed to me that he was pranking me.

"Yeah I've had this feeling that something is wrong and I've just been ignoring it thinking that it will get better but it hasn't" I explained.

"Right" he said slowly.

"Yeah" I said.

"How long have you been feeling like this?" he asked.

"Does it matter? We've ended things" I said shrugging.

"I would still like to know" he pressed.

"Ok" I said.

"Well I guess the last month or so" I said absentmindedly.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"What?" I asked slowly.

"Mal why did you not say anything?" he asked.

"Well I just thought it was me missing you and trying to deal with being separated from you" I answered.

"So the time that we have spent together everything you said was a lie?" he accused.

"No I wasn't lying. I still love you. I always will but I just felt something wasn't right. I obviously was right if you have been feeling like this as well" I said sadly.

"It seems like we have been keeping things from each other" he noted.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Well I guess I've proved everyone right" I said as I let tears form in my eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he looked at my face.

"Well people have always been saying that we wouldn't last, that I wasn't right for you and that I would never make you happy. They have always thought that I wasn't good enough for you" I said as I started to cry.

"Mal" he said sadly.

"Come here" he said as he tried to pull me into a hug.

"No" I said pushing him away.

"I don't think we should do that, it doesn't feel right" I added.

"Mal please" he begged.

"No" I said shaking my head at him.

"Well this has well and truly backfired" he said sadly as he looked at the floor.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Mal I was pranking you" he admitted.

"What?" I asked secretly smiling to myself as I was right.

"I didn't mean any of what I just said, I still love you and want to be with you. I was only joking" he said as his voice broke.

"You were joking?" I asked slowly.

"Yes" he admitted.

"I never intended to break up with you; I guessed you would be mad at me and I would have made it up to you. I never expected to find out that you have been feeling like this" he said looking up at me.

"Mal I'm so sorry. I should have made more time for you, I should have done more. I'm so sorry" he said as he went to reach for my hands.

"So am I ben" I said pulling my hands away from him; I watched as his face dropped into more sadness and he returned his gaze to the ground.

"Ben I don't want you to feel to blame with this, you are King our time together was always going to be limited" I advised.

"But I should have done more" he stated.

"Well we can't go back and do it over now" I said.

"Do you really want to end things Mal?" he asked as he looked up at me.

"We can go on a break to give you time to think if you want. Just please give us a chance" he begged as he took both of my hands in his and squeezed them.

"I don't know" I said. I smiled to myself again and decided that I had played with him long enough and it was now time to let him off the hook.

"Ben I need you to realise something before I can consider anything" I said.

"Ok what?" he asked.

"That I've just got you good and proper" I said as I started to smirk at him.

"You what?" he asked.

"Got ya!" I teased. I moved closer to Ben and wrapped my arm around his waist.

"I've told you before don't play with fire Ben" I teased.

"So you don't want to break up with me?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well I really should as I never thought you would do that prank but no I'm not going to" I stated.

"I can't believe you done that I was really worried" he stated as he pulled me closer to him.

"Well you started it" I accused.

"I know" he said.

"I can't believe that you would toy with our relationship like that Ben" I stated.

"I know I'm sorry" he said sadly.

"You will be" I warned him.

"Yeah" he said.

"Because I'm going to get you back bigger than ever now" I teased.

"Fair enough" he said.

"How did you know I was joking?" he asked.

"I saw the camera halfway through so I knew something was up" I advised.

"I see" he said.

"Ben don't do anything like that again" I begged.

"I won't I'm sorry" he said as he kissed the top of my head.

"I'm worried now" he said.

"How?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Well what you said sounded real" he said.

"Ben there is nothing wrong, well not on my side of things there's not anyway" I advised.

"Is there on yours?" I asked.

"No I shouldn't have said any of that" he said.

"No" I agreed.

"I'm sorry for what I said" I said as he pouted.

"It's ok I started it" he said sadly.

"I'm sorry for what I said as well" he replied sadly.

"Ben" I said after a few moments of silence.

"Yes" he said.

"Come here" I said and I pulled him in for a long and loving kiss. When we broke away we sat in silence staring at each other for a few minutes.

"Now follow me" I said standing up and holding my hand out for him.

"Where are we going?" he asked as he slid his hand in mine and allowed me to pull him up.

"To make it up to each other" I said as I lead him to bed.

"I see" he said as he watched me turn my camera off. The way that Ben had the camera positioned you wouldn't be able to see anything but I didn't really want a video of me and Ben having sex in the background on my camera.

"Yeah I think we need some cuddle time" I said with a smirk as I climbed onto the bed; making sure that my gaze never broke from Ben's.

* * *

I rolled off Ben breathlessly and threw my head back against the pillow as I tried to regulate my breathing.

"Well that was-" I started.

"I know" he breathed as his rib cage heaved with the effort of breathing. I rolled over onto my side and started to snuggle into Ben's side while my hand found his chest and I started to trace circular patterns on it with my fingers.

"I think we've made it up to each other" I stated happily.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Mal" he said.

"Yes Ben" I answered.

"We are ok aren't we?" he asked nervously.

"Do you really need to ask that after what we have just done?" I whined as I looked up at him.

"Probably not but I just wanted to make sure" he stated as he started to play with my hair. I looked up at him and noticed that he still was anxious and nervous.

"Ben everything is fine, I wouldn't have slept with you if it wasn't" I advised.

"Ben I love you; nothing is ever going to change that. Yes sometimes you do stupid things and act like an idiot. But your my idiot" I said.

"Oh Mally" Ben said and he quickly pulled me to him and we both got lost into a series of long and loving kisses.


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey guys, thank you for your on going patience with this story; writing is the easy bit. Proof reading isn't as easy. Much love RSD xoxoxoxo**

* * *

 _*Mals's POV*_

* * *

A few days past since Ben's 'break up' with me and things were good; revision wasn't stressing me out as much as I thought it would be. I was starting to hand in my final assignments and my guitar and swimming lessons were going well. I even was spending more time with Ben that I thought I would be but I knew that it would change soon as the tour got closer. It was now Tuesday night and I was currently sitting in the music room with Mr Johnson for another guitar lesson; I was happy with my progress and I couldn't wait to buy my own guitar but I wanted to wait until I was a little bit better. So in the mean time I had resorted to sneaking into the music room on additional nights to practice.

Unfortunately time always goes quick when you are having fun and before we knew it, it was nearly eight o'clock. After saying goodbye to Mr Johnson I looked at my phone and noticed that it went dead. Hopefully Ben didn't panic too much - or Evie for that matter. Before I left to go for my lesson I got another series of questions fired at me. I still didn't know why I just didn't tell her but as soon as she started questioning me I just closed down. I would tell her soon enough; and Ben. I slid my phone back into my pocket and started to walk down the corridor as I let my mind slip into happy thoughts about how much I was enjoying learning guitar and the current progress that I was making with it.

* * *

 _*Meanwhile in Ben's POV*_

* * *

I was planning to surprise Mal; I know I saw her at the weekend but I wanted a quick cuddle. I had my bag on my back so I was hoping that I was going to be able to stay in Mal's dorm or maybe go back to mine. I knew she wouldn't need much persuading either way; our time was going to become restricted soon so every opportunity had to be taken. However my plan stumbled when a confused Evie answered the door.

"Oh hi" she answered as she pulled one brow up. _Why was Evie so confused to see me? Was Mal not here with her?_

"Hi" I replied politely.

"Is Mal here?" I said looking past Evie and into their dorm. I watched as Evie pulled one brow up again and turned her head slightly.

"She's not with you?" she asked slowly as her eyes widened slightly.

"No, why would she be?" I asked as my face dropped into concern.

"Is something wrong?" I quickly asked.

"Erm no" she said slowly. I didn't like how Evie didn't know where Mal was or what she was doing. Mal and Evie normally told each other everything; so if Mal hadn't told Evie where she was or what she was doing something must be going on.

"Come in" Evie said as she slowly opened the door to let me. I walked into the dorm and I heard Evie close the door behind me. I looked over to Mal's bed and smiled as I saw my old tourney shirt thrown disguarded on her bed.

"Where's Mal?" I said turning around to look at Evie.

"I don't know" she admitted nervously.

"How can you not know?" I asked as I pulled one brow up. _Did Evie really know and she didn't want to tell me?_

"Well she went out but she didn't tell me where she was going or what she was doing" she advised.

"Ok let me ring her" I said as I pulled my phone out. I quickly rang her phone and sighed when it went straight to voicemail.

"Hi it's Mal, leave a message" I heard the phone say before it beeped.

"Has Mal been acting strange lately?" I asked as I knocked my phone off.

"Well she had been going out a couple of nights a week" she advised as she sat down on her bed.

"She never mentioned anything?" I questioned as my eyes widened.

"Does she not tell you where she's going?" I quickly added before she could answer my question.

"No; she just says that she's going out or there's something she needs to do" Evie said sighing.

"I see" I said before trying to ring Mal again and I sighed when it went straight to voicemail again.

"Is something wrong Ben?" Evie asked as I knocked the phone off again.

"Not really. I was just going to surprise Mal" I said as I slid my phone back into my pocket.

"I better go and find her" I said as I walked towards the door.

"I'll come with you" Evie said as she got up from her bed.

"Really?" I asked as she walked up to me.

"Yeah I think it's time we both knew what Mal is up to" she advised as she opened the door and I followed her out so we could go find Mal.

* * *

Half an hour later and we were still no closer to finding Mal; we have looked in my dorm, Jay and Carlos's dorm and the library. We were about to go and try the dance studios in case Mal had went to practice her single dance routine. We were about to walk back onto the main courtyard as I heard Evie's voice.

"Ben" she said.

"Yes" I answered politely.

"You can tell me to mind my own business" she started slowly.

"Right" I responded slowly as I turned to look at her.

"But earlier on when I asked whether there was something wrong you said not really. Are you ok?" she asked nervously.

"Oh" I said as I realised that she picked up on my mood from earlier on.

"That" I quickly added.

"Yeah" she said.

"That" she added after a couple of seconds.

"Between us for now? I know I need to speak to Mal about it" I said as I pursed my lips together.

"Of course" she said with her trademark smile.

"As stupid as it sounds I miss her" I said sighing as my mind started to wander onto Mal.

"That's not stupid" Evie disagreed.

"Well I only saw her a couple of days ago but I still miss her" I stated.

"She misses you as well" she said with a small smile.

"Well I hope so" I laughed.

"She does" Evie laughed back.

"Why do you want to speak to Mal about it?" she asked as she pulled one brow up.

"Well I do and I don't" I admitted.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"I don't want her to be upset or think little of me" I said wincing.

"Why would she do that?" she wondered out loud.

"Well I wanted to do the tour; so it's limiting our time even more" I replied sadly.

"Yes it is Ben but Mal isn't going to think little of you for it. She understands fully and she's patient" she stated.

"I know that's another reason why I love her" I answered happily.

"She's different to anyone I've ever met. Not many girls would be as patient as Mal is" I said as my mind concentrated on Mal and the cute smile she pulls on her face when she sees me.

"Yeah Mal's defo one of a kind" Evie said happily.

"But you need to speak to Mal about this Ben" she advised sternly.

"I will do. I'm just nervous" I admitted.

"You have no reason to. Mal will tell you that" she reasoned.

"I know" I agreed as I nodded.

"I wonder what she's been up to?" she thinking out loud.

"So do I" I agreed.

"How long has she been going out for?" I asked hoping that this strange behaviour hadn't been going on for very long.

"A couple of weeks, three max" she admitted.

"Evie!" I exclaimed.

"What?" she asked shocked.

"You didn't say anything?" I wondered.

"Well I thought Mal would have told you if she didn't tell me. Anyway I thought she was spending some time with you" she admitted.

"I see" I stated.

"Fingers crossed we find her" Evie said as we started to walk into the arts building.

"Fingers crossed" I agreed hoping that we would find Mal soon and find out what was going on. I know that Mal didn't have to tell me everything but the fact that she hadn't told me about this and it had been going on for three weeks started to make me worry.

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

I was just walking through an empty corridor and I quickly pushed the door open and started to walk out onto the main courtyard. I knew that I was going to get questioned again by Evie; maybe it probably would be for the best I just told her. I sighed as I started to walk across the courtyard and towards my dorm. I heard someone say my name and I turned around and saw Ben and Evie running towards me. What on earth had happened?

"Hey" I answered slowly as they stood in front of me.

"Where have you been?" Ben asked.

"Hello to you to" I stated sarcastically.

"Sorry; hello" he said as he looked down at me.

"So?" Evie asked.

"So? I questioned.

"Where have you been? And don't do the whole ' I had something to do" she warned me.

"I did have something to do" I confirmed.

"Mal" she whined.

"What?" I asked.

"Can I not have anything that's private?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well yeah" Ben said.

"We were just both concerned about you" he added.

"Well there is no reason to" I said hoping to reassure them. Why was Ben looking for me? Had something happened?

"I needed some time to myself" I stated.

"Ok" Ben said.

"So what have you been doing?" he asked. I sighed and looked down to the ground; _just tell them_ I thought to myself. Otherwise they are going to think it is something worse than it actually is.

"What?" Evie asked.

"You're going to laugh" I whined.

"Erm no I'm not" Evie said which made me sigh again.

"Fine" I said admitting defeat.

"Well if you must know I've been having lessons" I said.

"Swimming lessons?" Ben asked slowly.

"No" I said.

"Well I've been having them as well but other lessons" I quickly added.

"What lessons?" Evie pressed.

"I've been learning how to play the guitar" I admitted. Both Ben and Evie looked at each other and they both opened their mouths as if they were going to say something.

"You're trying not to laugh" I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

"No I'm not" Ben said.

"No" Evie agreed.

"I never knew that was something that you wanted to do" Ben said as he slid his hand into mine.

"I kinda always did but never got round to it" I admitted.

"I see" Ben said as he stepped closer to me.

"So when you have been disappearing-" Evie started.

"Yeah" I said looking at her.

"You've been going to guitar lessons" she clarified.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Why didn't you just say?" she asked as we started to walk in the direction of our dorms.

"Well I didn't want you to laugh and I kinda liked having something private" I admitted.

"Oh" she said.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Anyway" I said.

"What are you doing looking for me? I thought you were busy" I accused as I looked up at Ben.

"I lied" he admitted.

"You lied?" I asked as I pulled one brow up.

"No not like that" he quickly said defending himself.

"I wanted to surprise you" he admitted.

"I see" I replied as a smile spread across my face.

"Yeah" he agreed.

"So we could spend the night together and cuddle" he said as he squeezed my hand.

"Your dorm or mine?" I asked.

"Well probably mine because Evie's in your dorm" he said.

"Ok" I said.

"Well let me go and get sorted" I added.

"Yeah" he said as we walked into the dorm building.

* * *

Me and Ben spent the night together and it was a lovely surprise that I needed. Sleeping next to Ben always kept my nightmares away or even if they did happen he would always lie awake and reassure me until I fell back asleep. Yes my nightmares didn't happen as often as they did when I first came here but Ben always made me feel better about them.

So after a nightmareless night I was now in my bathroom putting my things away as Ben and Evie were talking in my dorm. I was about to walk into my bedroom when I heard Ben's voice.

"Evie thanks again for last night" I heard Ben say.

"No problem. Have you spoken to Mal yet?" I heard Evie ask. _Speak to me about what? And why would Evie know before me?_

"Not yet" he said breaking me out of my train of thought.

"Ben you are going to have to. It's not something you can hide from her" Evie said quickly. _Hide what from me? So I was right last night - something is wrong?_

"I know" Ben agreed.

"Ben it will hurt her that you have been hiding this from her" I heard Evie say. _What has Ben been hiding from me that's enough to hurt me?_

"I know Evie" Ben stated. _So if he knew it was going to hurt me then why had he not spoken to me about it?_

"When are you going to tell her?" I heard Evie say. _Right enough is enough_ I said to myself as I moved so I was now stood in the doorway.

"Tell me what?" I said as I looked at both of them. The pair of them looked like they were about to die of fright.

"Erm" Ben said as he looked at Evie.

"I'll go" Evie said getting up from her bed.

"No you won't" I snapped as I stared at Ben.

"Well" I spat.

"Isn't someone going to tell me what's being going on?" I said looking from Ben to Evie then quickly back to Ben again.

"Well?" I snapped angrily as I started to glare at Ben. I had no idea what Ben had told Evie but I needed to know and soon. I was starting to panic and both of their reluctance wasn't helping.

"Mal it needs to come from Ben" Evie said nervously.

"Ben?" I asked sternly.

"You can tell Evie, but not me?" I said as I started to feel hurt.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why Ben?" I repeated.

"Mal I'm going to go" Evie said as she quickly got up and threw her bag over her shoulder. I sighed; I couldn't be mad at Evie it wasn't her fault if Ben had chosen to confide in her. However I could be made at Ben; what on earth was he hiding from me? I thought after everything that had happened we had both promised each other that we would try to communicate better.

"Ok" I answered not taking my gaze from Ben. He was nervously fidgeting with his nails and pulling his knees together.

"See you" Evie said before quickly leaving the room.

"Ben just tell me what's wrong?" I said as I quickly walked towards my bed and sat next to him.

"It's not that bad" he said trying to reassure me.

"But it looks that way" I countered.

"Just tell me; we can get through it" I said as I took both of his hands in mine. Ben smiled down at my hands and gave them a squeeze.

"I don't want you to think I'm being silly" he said as he looked back at my face.

"How will I think you are being silly Ben?" I said as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Have I done something wrong?" I quickly asked as I started to panic.

"No" he said.

"Has someone on the council said something else?" I blurted out.

"Mal stop guessing" he stressed.

"Well I will keep guessing until you tell me Ben. I'm panicking here" I admitted nervously as the pitch of my voice broke.

"Come here" he said as he let go of my hands and wrapped his arms around my waist and he pulled me to him and made my head rest against his shoulder.

"Mal it's nothing you've done. It's me" he stated.

"What have you done?" I asked as I pulled away and looked at him.

"I've made an idiot of myself" he admitted.

"How?" I wondered.

"Let me explain first?" He asked.

"Ok" I said slightly nodding.

"I've been in a really low mood these last couple of days and it is all my fault" he said as he looked down at the floor.

"How?" I repeated.

"I'm missing you, I know I only saw you a couple of days ago but you know when I'm in a low mood I need you. But I didn't want to tell you" he slowly said still looking at the floor.

"Why?" I asked; why wouldn't he want to tell me that he's miss me? I didn't understand.

"In case it upset you or you thought little of me" he admitted and his voice broke.

"Hey" I said and I pulled him towards me into a hug. I tightened my arms around his neck and snuggled my face into this side of his. We sat like this for a few minutes before I spoke.

"Why would I think little of you? I asked as I started to feel hurt that he would think that I would ever think that.

"Well it's my fault that our time is even more limited that it should be" he said as he rested his forehead against my shoulder.

"Ben I would never think little of you" I said as I pushed my face into his hair and my right hand started to play with his hair on the back of his head.

"How could you think that?" I asked before planting a kiss on his temple.

"Do you still think that?" I said pulling away to get him to look at me.

"I was worried at one point" he admitted.

"And now?" I pressed.

"I realised I was stupid to even think it" he admitted sadly.

"Yeah you were" I agreed.

"Ben I've said if you need me come and find me" I said as I stared into his eyes.

"You said if my beastie mood was playing up" he muttered.

"You boy!" I exclaimed.

"What?" He asked as he pulled a confused face. I cupped his face in both of my hands and brought his face close to mine.

"Ben let me make this very clear to you" I said clearly.

"If you need me for any reason; come and find me" I said.

"Ok?" I asked.

"Ok" he responded.

"Love you Dragon" he said with a small smile.

"Love you too Beastie" I answered back and I quickly kissed him. Hoping that this would help him with any insecurities that he may have of me thinking less of him.


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey guys, I hope you like the story so far. I'll just keep this short and sweet. Much love RSD xoxoxoxo**

* * *

The next few days went quick and I now found myself in one of the private soundproof music rooms practicing a song that Mr Johnson was getting me to practice. It was called 'Smoke on the Water". At first it took me a couple of tries to get the notes of the song in my head but now I was trying to pick up speed. It was working but unfortunately I was a perfectionist and every time I hit a bum note I would get annoyed at myself and then start over. In fact this had happened a hand full of times before I got a shock of someone saying my name.

"Ben!" I shouted as he came into view.

"You scared me" I stated as he walked toward me.

"Sorry I didn't mean to" he laughed as he sat down on the couch next to me.

"Whatever" I muttered. I pulled one brow up as I noted that I normally heard Ben chuckle so when I turned around and looked at him I noticed that he was looking at the floor.

"Is something wrong?" I asked as I put the guitar back on its stand.

"Not really. I've just had a stressful day, so I wanted to see you. I was hoping to steal a cuddle?" he asked cheekily.

"Meeting that bad huh?" I asked as I moved closer to him and rested my head against his shoulder as I wrapped my arm around his waist.

"Not really. It's just that as my full time rein is starting I feel like there is a lot of pressure to succeed" he answered as he wrapped his left arm around my shoulder as his right claimed my waist.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Well sometimes I feel like I am living in my father's shadow and I feel a lot of pressure to fill the shoes that he left. I won't lie and say there aren't times that I worry that I might not be living up to the expectations that have been set for me" he explained sadly.

"Ben please don't think like this" I said as I lifted my left hand from his waist and slowly cupped his face.

"You and your father are two very different people; so you are going to lead by different ideals. For example your father used his leadership and dedication to the kingdom to confine all the villains on the Isle. However you want to give the new generation a chance. I'm not saying that the fact that your father probably would have never thought to give me a chance but you both have different ideals and are different people. The only expectations that are bothering you by the sounds of it are of your own" I said slowly and clearly as I stared into his eyes.

"When did you get so empathetic?" he teased.

"When my boyfriend decided to teach me what love feels like. I understand a lot more now than I did back then" I teased back before I stuck my tongue out at him.

"That's my girl" he answered before pressing a kiss against my lips.

"Always" I said winking at him.

"So you wanted a cuddle?" I said as I dropped my hand from his face and onto his chest.

"Yes" he laughed.

"Are you after a quick cuddle or am I allowed to be a little bit evil?" I teased as I winked at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he brushed his nose against mine.

"Well do you want just a cuddle in here then do what you normally do and walk me back to my dorm then go home? Or am I able to persuade you to stay in my dorm tonight?" I asked cheekily as I prepared myself for the fact that he would probably have to go home after escorting me back to my dorm.

"Where's Evie?" He asked.

"Date night with Doug" I advised.

"So that means she's staying in his dorm with him tonight" I advised.

"I see" he said.

"Well I can't have you left all alone" he teased as he tightened his arms around my waist.

"No we can't" I laughed.

"I'll have to go to my dorm to get some things" he advised.

"That's fine. I should be in my dorm by now any way" I said as I looked up at the clock and noticed that it was now half seven.

"Got lost in it?" Ben teased.

"Something like that" I laughed.

"Just promise me one thing Mal" he asked.

"Anything Ben" I said with a smile as we both stood up to leave.

"When you become an international rock star please don't leave me" he joked.

"As if I would Ben" I laughed back as he led me from the room.

* * *

After spending half an hour of watching Ben getting his things together; which at one point ended up in Ben pinning me down on the bed and kissing me, we were now in my dorm watching TV. We were watching some random film that neither of us we really playing attention to and eating a takeaway that arrived a little while ago. We were now finished our takeaway and instead of watching the end of the film Ben had decided that he wanted to massage my shoulders and back. As I didn't stop him I was now sat in front of him before going to bed with him massaging my back.

"You are so good with your hands" I moaned as he kneaded the bottom of my back.

"Thanks" he laughed.

"So are you" he muttered in my ear before pressing a kiss to my head.

"Erm thanks" I muttered as I felt another shiver run up my spine.

"You're welcome" he said happily.

"We are managing to see each other a lot recently aren't we?" I teased.

"Yeah but I don't know how long this is going to last" he answered sadly.

"Well we best make best use of our time together then" I said as I slowly turned around to look at him.

"Oh really" Ben flirted.

"By how?" He asked as his eyes started to darken.

"Revising?" I stated innocently.

"Mal" he whined.

"Ben" I said in the same tone, mocking him as I turned to face him fully.

"I was joking" I stated.

"Let's go and cuddle in bed. It's getting on anyway" I said reaching over and picking the TV remote up and quickly turning the TV off.

"Roger boss" he said as he quickly climbed into my bed before he pulled me to him. I giggled as I lay next to him and was only able to see Ben's cheeky smile before his lips claimed mine. We shared a series of kisses before snuggling in bed and slipping into a peaceful slumber together.

* * *

 _A whirl of colours flashed before my eyes and I found myself in my bedroom at Auradon Castle; I pulled one brow up in confusion. Why was I here; I was just sitting happily with Ben at the Enchanted Lake? My answer came quickly as Ben stormed into my bedroom with an angry scowl on his face._

 _"I can't believe you would do that!" he said angrily as he walked up to me._

 _"Do what?" I asked innocently as I had no idea why Ben was reacting the way he was or what I had supposed to have done._

 _"You know what Mal" he spat._

 _"I really don't" I snapped back as I didn't like the tone that he was using._

 _"Well if you don't know what you have done then that is even worse!" He shouted angrily in my face as his hands flew up into the air._

 _"Ben explain to me what I have done; instead of coming in here like this and biting my head off" I snapped sarcastically as I rolled my eyes._

 _"Is there any point?" He snapped._

 _"You're not going to learn are you?" He shouted._

 _"Not if you don't tell me no" I shouted back. I watched as Ben angrily pulled his lips together and he sighed angrily._

 _"You know what it doesn't matter" he said as he went to turn away from me._

 _"What doesn't matter?" I shouted sarcastically which made him turn around to look at me._

 _"This" he spat._

 _"Any of this" he said as he pointed to me then him._

 _"Ben what are you trying to say?" I said as I started to panic in case he trying to tell me what I thought he was trying to tell me._

 _"I'm trying to say that maybe we shouldn't be together anymore" he answered sarcastically._

 _"Why?" I asked as tears started to fill my eyes._

 _"Because of what you just did Mal" he said pointing to the door._

 _"You don't even know what you have just done so how can I spend my life with you after that?" He asked incredulously._

 _"Ben don't" I begged._

 _"No Mal it's too late" he stated as he looked to the floor_

 _"I don't want you anymore" he muttered. I went to scream but was unable to; instead everything went black and Ben disappeared into the darkness._

* * *

I awoke with a start and my chest heavied with the effort of panicked breathing. It took a couple of seconds to remember that I was in my dorm snuggled into Ben. I slowly pulled my head away and looked up at his face but due to the darkness I couldn't see it but I felt him take a deep breath. I smiled and then rested my head on his chest again and tightened my arms around his waist for a couple of seconds before releasing him. I lay in silence for a couple of seconds before I heard Ben's voice.

"Mal are you ok?" I heard.

"Yeah" I answered into his chest.

"Did you have a nightmare?" He questioned.

"Yeah" I repeated.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked as he stroked my back.

"Hmmmm" I grunted.

"Which one this time?" He asked.

"Losing you" I said sadly as tears started to fill my eyes.

"Oh Mal" said as he tightened his arms around me.

"What happened?" He asked as he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"I don't know. We were at the Enchanted Lake and then the next minute I'm in my bedroom at your castle" I started to explain.

"Ok" he prompted.

"You come in shouting at me asking why I had done it?" I continued.

"Done what?" He asked.

"I still don't know" I admitted as I slid my hand under Ben's t-shirt and placed my hand flat down onto his stomach.

"You weren't happy with me at all" I advised as I started to relieve my dream.

"You then tell me that you think we shouldn't be together anymore and that you don't want me" I advised as tears started to flow down my face as my voice broke.

"Hey" Ben said as he reached over and turned the bedside light on.

"That's not true" he said as he slid down the bed slightly so his face was now inches away from mine.

"I know but it still doesn't help with my insecurities" I said looking away from him.

"What insecurities are you talking about?" Ben asked which made me look back at him. Ben knew that I had a lot of insecurities as well as trust issues still after all of this time. However Ben was always patient with me and he always was there to say the words that I needed to hear.

"Ben as stupid as it sounds I'm scared of losing you" I admitted.

"Mal" he said sadly and slowly.

"It's not just you not wanting me that scares me; what happens if something happens to you that is out of our control and I lose you that way? I can't lose you Ben I can't" I said shaking my head as tears ran down my cheeks.

"Hey" he said.

"Mal come here" he added pulling me into a hug so my face was now in the crook of his neck with my tears staining his t-shirt.

"I am not going anywhere" he said as he stroked my back slowly.

"And if I am I'm not going without you" he muttered into my hair.

"Thanks" I muttered.

"You're welcome" he replied.

"My insecurities haven't been as bad recently" I admitted as I wiped my eyes.

"Good" he answered.

"Can I ask any particular reason?" He asked which made me pull away and look at him.

"Well" I started slowly.

"What?" He questioned.

"The fact that I know that you have imprinted on me" I said with a smile. I watched as Ben started to slowly smile at me.

"Is it true that you can't leave me?" I asked even though I knew the answer but I needed to hear him say it to reassure me and calm me down.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"Good" I said as I grin spread across my face.

"Soul mate?" I said.

"Soul mate" he repeated as he tightened his arms around my waist.

"Is that what imprinting does; helps you find your soul mate?" I asked as I started to stroke his stomach.

"Something like that" Ben replied.

"What do you mean?" I wondered.

"Well" he said slowly.

"Benjamin" I warned. What had Ben neglected to tell me now?

"When a shape shifter finds their imprintee they find their soul mate and mate" he advised.

"Mate?" I questioned slowly.

"Yeah" he replied.

"What are you trying to tell me Ben?" I asked as I sensed that he started to get nervous.

"When a beast or wolf imprints they imprint on someone who is their best match" he started.

"Ok" I said slowly.

"For breeding" he finished.

"For breeding?" I asked incredulously.

"So I'm meant to be your perfect match for breeding?" I asked incredulously again.

"By the looks of it, yeah" he said as he pursed his lips together. I knew that he started to get nervous in case at one point all of this was going to be too much for me.

"I can only imprint on the most compatible woman for me" he advised as he stroked the bottom of my back.

"And I thought there was something romantic behind it" I said out loud.

"There is" Ben insisted as he sat up a little bit so his face was just above mine.

"You are my soul mate Mal. I wouldn't have imprinted on you otherwise" he said quickly.

"It's just your my breeding mate as well" he added quickly.

"Hmmm never a title I thought I would get" I said as I started to stare into space as I started to think about what he had said.

"Sorry" he answered breaking me from my train of throughout and making me look back at him.

"Don't be. I always knew that I had to have children with you" I said as I started to smile at him as I propped myself up a little bit so I was sat up slightly as well. I watched as he smiled at me and I knew that he stopped panicking in his head.

"Children?" He asked as he picked up on what I had just said.

"Yes Ben" I said.

"Children, meaning more than one" I repeated slowly and sarcastically.

"So you want more than one child?" He asked.

"Well when I think about it I don't want our child to be a single child. I know how that feels like" I said looking down at the bed. I wasn't lying; there were times in my childhood that I wished there was someone else there for me. But then I would quickly dismiss the fact as I didn't think it would be fair to put another child through what I had to go through. I knew that when me and Ben had children they would be safe; safe from my mother and the pain and suffering that I had to go through. I knew that I wouldn't want to repeat my mother's behaviour; at least I was able to see right and wrong.

"Same" Ben agreed which made me grin.

"I like it when you say 'our child" he said with a toothy grin.

"Well they will be 'ours' Ben. I don't plan to have children with anyone else" I teased.

"Good" he said smugly.

"So how many do you want?" He asked excitedly.

"Ben we haven't even left college yet!" I exclaimed.

"I know but as we are speaking about it" he said with a smile.

"Ok, well two or three I guess" I admitted.

"Ok" he said.

"How many do you want?" I asked.

"Hmmm" Ben said.

"What?" I questioned.

"This is something I need to know Ben" I stated.

"I know" he said uncertaintly.

"I would like a big family" he admitted.

"How big?" I asked as I froze.

"Are we talking four or five or more eight or nine?" I asked as I stared into his eyes.

"Four or five" he admitted quickly.

"Hmmm" I said.

"That's doable I guess" I said thinking out loud. I wouldn't oppose having four children; but I didn't think I would want any more.

"Really?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah I guess" I said slowly.

"You don't sound so sure?" Ben noted.

"Well I won't lie and say that being someone's mother doesn't scare me" I admitted.

"Well being a father scares me too" he added.

"You will be fine" I said as I started to stroke his neck.

"So will you" he said before reaching over and kissing my forehead.

"If you don't want that many we don't have to. I don't want you to feel forced into it" he said smiling down at me.

"I don't feel forced into it" I advised.

"It's nice to know what you want" I said with a small smile.

"How about this?" I said after a few seconds of thought.

"We go with the flow and if we have four or five we have four or five. If we have more or less well that's the way things go" I suggested.

"Agreed" Ben said happily as he tightened his arms around my waist.

"You said more" Ben noted after a few seconds.

"Well you never know I might want another one when all of our children have grown up" I said slowly.

"So you mean when you're broody?" He teased.

"Maybe" I teased back.

"I just don't want too many. The more you have I think it adds more strain on us and them" I advised.

"Also if we have more I don't want our oldest to think that we have forgot about them" I said thinking out loud.

"They won't" Ben promised as a large toothy grin spread across his face.

"Why do you have that stupid grin on your face?" I asked.

"The fact that we are talking about having children together is amazing" he answered happily.

"Yeah I guess it is" I agreed happily.

"Ben" I said after a couple of seconds in silence.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Can I make one request?" I said as I smiled up at him.

"Anything" he promised.

"I think us getting married is a long way off" I admitted.

"Right" he answered slowly.

"But when we do I want to have a couple of years just us two" I explained.

"That's fine, but can I ask why?" He asked as he started to stroke my side.

"Well after all this time apart I think we will want some time together just us" I admitted.

"I agree" he agreed.

"Look at us planning our lives together, you are going to be a perfect little wife" he teased.

"Shut up Ben" I joked which made him laugh as he reached over and turned the light off.

"Let's get some sleep future wife of mine" Ben said as he settled himself back onto his pillow.

"Agreed future husband of mine" I stated as I snuggled back into Ben's chest very happy with the conversation that I had just had with Ben.


	45. Chapter 45

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Much love RSD xoxoxoxo**

* * *

I woke up and smiled, I hadn't seen Ben for nearly a week and I was going to see him today. Yes it may be limited but I knew that we were both going to be sent to the library last period for revision. He told me last night that he didn't have any meetings tonight and I knew that he wouldn't mind me trying to steal some time with him afterwards. I heard my phone go off so I rolled over and quickly picked it up. I smiled as I saw it was my usual morning text from Ben.

* * *

 _"Morning Dragon; did you get much sleep? Hope I didn't keep you up too late :p Love you loads. Ben xxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

 _"Morning Beastie, I had a few hours so I should be ok. You should be ashamed! Keeping me up all night ;) Love you loads Dragon xxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

"Texting Ben?" I heard Evie say.

"Yep" I called back as I locked my phone and let it fall onto the bed with me.

"What time did you eventually get to sleep?" Evie asked as I rubbed both of my eyes.

"Around four" I advised.

"You and Ben are going to be tired today" she laughed.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"I might have an early night tonight" I said as I yawned.

"Does Ben know?" Evie teased.

"Not yet" I admitted with a smile.

"Is it ok if I get ready first?" I asked her.

"Of course" she answered.

"Thanks" I said and I jumped up out of bed and quickly picked my clothes up.

"Just don't take too long" she teased.

"I won't" I said as I laughed as I walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

* * *

When I came out of the bathroom I noticed that Evie was texting someone and she had a smirk on her face.

"Texting Doug?" I teased as I threw my pyjamas in our washing basket.

"Behave M" she warned as I sat down on my bed.

"What? I'm not doing anything" I said trying to play innocent.

"Whatever" I heard her mutter which made me chuckle.

"Go back to texting lover boy" she teased.

"I will" I said as I threw my legs onto the bed and lay down. I quickly picked my phone up and started to grin as I saw that Ben had text me back.

* * *

 _"I am very ashamed! So what are you going to do about it? ;) Love you loads Dragon xxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

 _"Now that would be telling ;) Maybe you shouldn't be pushing your luck too far :p love you loads Benny xxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

 _"Spoilsport! ;) Well you never know I might want to push my luck to see what my bad girl is going to do? Love you millions xxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

 _"I think the saying is be careful what you wish for baby. Love you trillions xxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

"Mal I'm just going to get ready" I heard Evie say.

"Ok" I answered as I watched her walk into the bathroom. I heard my phone go off again and I grinned at it; _I wonder what today has to offer_ I thought to myself.

* * *

I was now sitting in the library in fourth period and I was getting excited; I knew that Ben was about to walk into the library to do some revision for Chemistry while I was there revising for Animal Interpretation.

"He'll be here soon enough" Carlos teased. I looked up at him and winked at him.

"And so will Jane" I replied with a smirk.

"Fair enough" he answered winking back at me.

"When was the last time you saw her?" I asked her.

"Three days ago" Carlos admitted.

"It does get easier" I answered.

"Voice of experience" he teased.

"Something like that" I said as I looked back down at my revision. After completing three questions I was about to start the fourth when suddenly a pair of hands gripped onto my both my shoulders.

"Wha!" I shouted but I felt a hand slid over my mouth quickly.

"You'll get us into trouble" I heard Ben mutter into my ear. I quickly glanced around us and thankfully no one was looking at us.

"Hello you" he said as he pulled his hand away and quickly pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"Hello you" I replied as I watched him drop into the seat next to me.

"Thank you for giving me a fright" I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome" he replied back sarcastically which made me roll my eyes.

"I'm just getting you back for the other day" he said with a smug grin on his face.

"You deserved that" I warned.

"Whatever" he said as he jabbed my side.

"Oi!" I warned him as I prodded him with my pen. He pretended to be hurt for a few seconds and then he started to chuckle, I rolled my eyes at him again.

"So?" he said cheekily.

"So?" I repeated slowly.

"Am I not going to get a proper hello kiss?" he said pouting.

"Hmmm depends" I said as I pretended to think.

"On what?" he muttered.

"Do you feel you deserve one?" I teased.

"Always" he stated smugly. I quickly pressed my lips to his for a couple of seconds before pulling away.

"Is that it?" he teased as he tried to pull me back to him.

"Yeah" I stated.

"Ben we are in the library" I added.

"Shame" he said sighing. I smiled at him and he smiled back as he pulled his chemistry revision booklet out.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"What you doing?" he asked as he slid his arm on the back of my chair.

"Animal interp" I said showing him it.

"I had that one" he said looking down at the exercise that I was doing.

"Going to give me the answer?" I teased.

"Hmmm depends" he said mimicking my voice. I heard Evie laugh and I quickly grinned at her.

"On what?" I said mimicking his voice.

"What do I get in return?" he muttered.

"In return?" I muttered back so the others couldn't hear what we were saying.

"Yeah" he said.

"What do you want?" I asked as he pushed his face closer to my face.

"A proper kiss" he said brushing his nose against my cheek.

"Later" I whispered as I turned my head.

"Why not now?" he asked. I moved closer to his ear so I could whisper.

"Ben I would if I could. But anyone from the press could be watching" I whispered sadly. In all honesty I wanted to kiss Ben but the press were finding new ways of getting into college unnoticed. All sorts of photos and stories had started to surface and it was starting to get at me and Ben. So at the minute even though I wanted to kiss Ben I didn't want to add more fuel to the fire.

I watched as Ben pulled away slightly and nodded.

"I'll owe you though" I negotiated which made him smirk.

"Ok" he answered happily.

"Well" I said pointing at the question. In all honesty I kind of knew what it said but it was fun to tease Ben a little bit.

"Well that says 'The wolf is a powerful leader to its pack" he advised.

"Oh" I said slowly as I wrote the answer down.

"You probably should have known that one" he teased.

"Hmm kinda yes kinda no" I said looking at him. I smirked at him and then quickly pushed my lips to his ear again.

"I specialise in beasts not wolves" I teased.

"Hmmmm" I heard Ben say as I pulled away. I pressed a kiss against his lips for a few seconds longer than our last kiss. What made me pull away sooner was when I heard a loud click and saw a flash. Everyone turned around to see a man dressed in black start running from the library as we saw him leave the room Ben angrily pulled his phone out.

"Right" he stated.

"Ben just leave it" I said as I placed my hand on his wrist.

"No I won't" he snapped as he quickly put his phone to his ear. I sat for a few seconds and listened to Ben angrily explain to his father what had happened. I looked at Evie and Carlos and they both smiled reassuringly. Yes people still took photos of them but they weren't seen as such a big deal as me and Ben.

"Hmmm" Ben grunted as he ended the call with his father.

"That's why I didn't kiss you properly before" I stated sadly.

"I know" he sighed.

"I'm sorry" he said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Don't be" I said trying to reassure him.

"Well it's my fault that we can't have privacy. It's flaring back up again because we are leaving college soon" he said as he glanced to the door where the photographer ran out from.

"No it's not" I said cupping the right hand side of my face.

"You were born to it. It's not your fault" I said as I ran my thumb across his bottom lip.

"I love you Ben" I muttered.

"I love you too Mal" he muttered back before quickly pressing a kiss to my lips. We both heard his phone go off and we both looked down at his phone to see the following text from his father:

* * *

 _"Don't worry about that photographer son, Stewart caught up with him and took care of it. That photo won't be released into the press. We might need to take another look at things so this doesn't happen again. Tell Mal me and your mother said hi"._

* * *

"Well that's the end of that" Ben stated smugly.

"It would appear so" I replied with a smile.

"It's a good think you are so understanding" he laughed.

"Always" I replied.

"Thank you" he said as he took my right hand in his.

"For?" I asked.

"Always being so understanding" he said. I heard Evie chuckle again and I looked at her and she grinned at me.

"You two are so cute" she giggled.

"Erm thanks" I answered as I pulled one brow up.

"Mal is cute" Ben stated as he grinned.

"Erm thanks" I repeated as I rolled my eyes. I heard Ben laugh and I chuckled at him and we both returned to our revision.

* * *

"Ben" I said as we both were packing our things away to go back to our dorms.

"Yeah" he said as he looked at me.

"Do you want to spend some time together tonight?" I asked. I watched as his face went blank; I pulled one brow up. Did I get my days mixed up? Did Ben have something already planned this evening?

"Erm" he finally said nervously.

"Erm?" I repeated as he threw his bag over his shoulder.

"I can't" he stated. I saw Evie pull one brow up and then she quickly turned away to speak to Doug.

"Oh right" I said as I threw my bag over my shoulder.

"I thought you didn't have a meeting" I said trying to probe around what he was doing this evening. When I spoke to him over face time last night he told me that he had nothing planned - so now he had confused me.

"I don't" he admitted.

"Ok well what are you doing?" I asked.

"I just have something to do" he stated offhandedly. I couldn't help but start to think something was wrong, Ben had been ok with me up until this point. Had I done something wrong and didn't realise?

"I'll speak to you later" he said and he quickly pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"Ok" I said as I smiled at him to hide my confusion.

"Bye" I said.

"Bye" he said and I stood and watched him quickly walk towards the library door.

"Mal?" I heard Evie say.

"Yes Evie" I answered as I didn't take my eyes of Ben as I watched him leave.

"Can you do me a favour?" she asked as I finally looked at her.

"Yeah what?" I asked quietly as I pursed my lips together.

"I need to go fabric shopping after college" she stated.

"Right" I answered slowly.

"Come with me?" she asked as she winced. She knew that I hate to go fabric shopping with her; it always ended up taking hours as Evie wanted to check a few shops before she finally made her decision. Last time we went it went on all day before she decided!

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"Please?" she begged as she pouted and clasped her hands together.

"I don't know. I should probably speak to Ben; he seemed upset" I noted as I looked back at the library exit door.

"Just for an hour?" she pleaded.

"We can have some girl chat and then go to our dorm. Then go to see Ben" she negotiated. There was something up and something was telling me that she knew about it.

"Do you know something?" I accused as I pulled one brow up.

"No" she said quickly as she shook her head, making her curls bob up and down.

"Why would I?" she quickly asked as she looked down. Evie could never look me in the eye when she was lying.

"Evelyn!" I warned her sternly.

"I don't know anything" she said looking up at me.

"You better not be lying to me" I warned.

"I'm not" she said shaking her head again.

"Fine. It looks like Ben might need some space anyway" I said sighing as we both left with the others as my mind was still on Ben and his recent strange behaviour.

* * *

"Mal" I heard Evie say as we both lugged the rolls of fabric up the dorm building stairs.

"Yes" I puffed as we got to the top of the stairs.

"Do you have your key? I must have left mine in our dorm" she said nervously as she pretended to look in her pockets.

"Evie you locked our dorm this morning" I accused.

"Oh I must have left it in Doug's dorm then when I saw him before lunch" she answered innocently.

"Whatever" I muttered as we got to our dorm. I balanced the fabric against the wall and quickly pulled my dorm key from my pocket and unlocked the door and pushed the door ajar. I slid the key back in my pocket and picked the fabric roll back up as Evie walked into our dorm. I followed her in and placed the fabric next to her bed and turned to look at my bed and I gasped at what I saw.

"What is this?" I asked as I walked up to my bed. It was now covered in purple and blue balloons; there were purple and blue heart shaped balloons floating down the side of my bed. It now hit me; Ben had asked Evie to distract me so he could do this. But why? I saw an envelope balanced on the balloons so I carefully picked it up and I opened it to see Ben's familiar writing on a piece of card:

* * *

 _"Mal I have a question for you... Pop the balloons to find out!_

 _Love you loads_

 _Ben xxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

"Really?" I asked out loud.

"What?" Evie asked.

"Don't" I warned her as I looked at her.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You know what?" I accused.

"At least I know why you dragged me around four shops and where your key went" I laughed. At least I also knew the reason for Ben's strange behaviour so I could stop worrying.

"Evie can I borrow one of your needles?" I asked as I slid the card back into the envelope.

"Why?" she asked.

"Ben said he has a question for me so I need to pop the balloons; but I think you already know this" I accused with a grin.

"Yes" she admitted as she handed me one of her sewing needles.

"Thank you" I said as I took it from her. I slowly placed the envelope of my bedside cabinet and I quickly popped one of the blue balloons. I smiled to myself at how satisfying it was. So I quickly popped some more; the room filled with several pops until I saw one word underneath.

"Will" I said out loud. So I popped a few more until I got to the next word.

"You" I continued which prompted me to quickly pop the rest.

"Go" I finished.

"Will I go?" I said looking at the words.

"Go where?" I asked out loud. I was about to turn around to look at Evie when I heard a voice speak:

"To the prom with me?"

I turned around to see Ben now standing next to my bathroom doorway with a smile on his face. In his hands were a bunch of purple roses and a beast teddy bear wearing a blue jumper saying 'prom' on it over its little suit. I slowly walked up to him and smiled up at him.

"Of course" I said happily. He slowly went to hand me the flowers but instead I reached over for the beast bear. He grinned as he handed me it and I started to stroke it's hair.

"You have given me my own beast" I laughed.

"And what am I?" he teased.

"Well you are my beast" I muttered hoping Evie didn't hear, but I heard her laugh. I looked at her and I felt my cheeks start to strike red.

"But he gets to stay here all the time" I teased as Ben wrapped his spare arm around my waist.

"Lucky for him" Ben muttered before he pressed a kiss against my lips. I reached over and took the flowers from him and smiled as I looked at them.

"Thank you" I said looking back up at him before pressing on my tip toes to kiss him.

"You're welcome" he answered as he smiled.

"Thanks Evie" Ben said looking at her.

"You're welcome" I turned to look at her and noticed that she was pulling her overnight bag over her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" I asked stupidly.

"To stay with Doug. I don't really think you want me here when you and Ben are having some alone time" she teased.

"I thought" I said looking back at Ben.

"Oh" I said as the penny dropped. Ben has arranged with Evie to do his prom ask and asked for us to have some alone time in our dorm tonight.

"Penny dropped" he teased.

"Oi" I said playfully knocking my knee against his leg. Ben pretended to wince in pain for a couple of seconds but he then grinned at me.

"I'll leave you two it" Evie said as she walked to the door.

"Thanks E" I said.

"You're welcome" she said as she put her hand on the door knob.

"Now don't do anything I wouldn't do" she teased.

"That doesn't leave very much" I teased. She winked at me and opened the door.

"Bye you two" she laughed.

"Bye" both me and Ben said together. This made Evie giggle and she quickly left the room, closing the door behind her leaving me and Ben alone to our own devices.


	46. Chapter 46

**Hey guys, just a warning there is some Mal and Ben fluff in this chapter. It's not total lemons but it has that theme. Enjoy! Much love RSD xoxoxoxo**

* * *

"So" I said after I put my roses on my desk as Ben locked the door after Evie leaving.

"So?" he questioned as I sat on my bed.

"I thought you were busy tonight" I teased as he sat down next to me.

"I am" he agreed.

"Doing what?" I joked.

"Spending time with you" he said smugly.

"And you couldn't just tell me?" I teased.

"No" he said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"That would have ruined my prom ask" he said as he pulled me closer to him.

"I see" I said with a toothy grin. I looked down at my lap and lifted my beasty bear up to look at him.

"I love my beasty bear" I said looking at Ben.

"I thought you would" he stated smugly.

"I can cuddle him every night" I laughed.

"Lucky bugger" I heard Ben mutter.

"Jealous" I chuckled as I started to hug it tightly.

"A little. Because he's going to be where I want to be" he admitted as he glanced down at the bear.

"Well at least I'm still sleeping with a beast I guess" I teased.

"Come here" Ben said abruptly and his lips quickly pressed against mine. The kiss was slow and full of passion and only ended when we were both breathless; Ben was the one to start the kiss but I was the one to end it when I felt the familiar ache in my lungs.

"So what plans do you have for the evening?" I breathed.

"Up to you, but I was hoping to make out with you though" he breathed.

"Hmmmm I suppose that's doable" I said as my rib cage heaved as it tried to regulate my breathing.

"Oh hang on" I said as I realised something. I still owed Ben a 'thank you' kiss.

"What?" he asked as he watched me reach over and placed my bear on my bedside cabinet.

"I need to do something" I said turned back around and looking at him.

"What?" he asked.

"This?" I said and I abruptly kissed him. Unlike the last kiss this kiss was fast but with the same amount of passion. I moaned as Ben's tongue slid against mine and I heard him moan back as I flicked my tongue against the roof of his mouth. As I pulled away I lightly bit Ben's lip and grinned when I heard him growl before I released his lip and smirked at him.

"Hmmm" he said as he opened his eyes and I noticed that they were starting to darken.

"Well it was an IOU" I stated.

"Oh yeah" he said smiling.

"So come here Beastie" I said shrugged out of his arms. I watched as his brow knitted together as he watched me kick my shoes off and I slowly retreated up the bed and lay down as I slid my phone onto my bedside cabinet. I quickly picked up the words off my bed and slid them next to my phone. I then quickly swept my hands across my bed and knocked off all the popped balloons before looking up at Ben. I watched as he smirked and shrugged out of his blazer and threw it over my computer chair after removing his phone from it. He placed his phone next to mine. He then slowly climbed onto my bed and lay next to me. He slid closer to me so our bodies were inches apart and he rested his left hand on my hip while he used the other one to prop himself up on his elbow. I stared into Ben's eyes and I started to get lost in them and I bit my lip; I saw Ben smile slightly and my stomach started to flutter. I smiled at the fact that Ben still made me feel like this and I hoped this feeling would never leave.

"Come and get me Beastie" I flirted and I watched as Ben smirked at me and he increased his hold on my hip as he crushed his lips with mine. Our faces moved in sync together as our hands started to roam over each other's bodies for a few minutes before we broke apart for air.

"We are not finished yet Beastie" I flirted as I wrapped both of my arms around Ben's neck as I rolled over and I pulled him on top of me as our lips collided again. As the kiss went on I unwrapped my hands from the back of his neck and I slid my right hand down his body until I felt the indentation of Ben's hipbone. I felt Ben move his left arm from the bottom of my back and he started to lightly drag his fingers up my side as he started to explore my body.

I broke the kiss and was met with Ben grinning down at me. I then slowly untucked Ben's shirt and pulled him back down to me.

"Trying to undress me already?" he teased.

"Something like that" I teased as I undone a few of the bottom buttons and I slid my hands onto the bare skin of his stomach. I slid my fingers up his stomach and then smirked as I slowly dragged my nails down. I watched as Ben took a deep breath as I knew that this was sending shivers down his spine.

"You know that you're teasing me right?" he asked.

"Yep" I said as I slowly started to undo his tie; after I had undone it I threw it to the floor which made Ben laugh.

"You love doing that" he laughed.

"Easiest thing to do" I said shrugging as I started on the rest of the buttons. When they were all undone I slid my hands up his chest then spilt my hands in two and started to slide his shirt from him. Ben pushed up slightly and quickly removed his shirt and threw it to the floor.

"Now where were we?" I flirted.

"Something like this" Ben flirted before pressing his lips to mine again. During this kiss I felt Ben's hand slid under my t-shirt and he slid his hand against my side. He then started to trace circular patterns on my side which sparked tingles in my skin and I arched up against him as I moaned against his lips. I then felt Ben's fingers find a scar on my side and he started to lightly stroke it. He pulled away and then quickly claimed my neck as my hands started to run through his hair. The hot sensations going up and down my neck made me moan as I closed my eyes. I felt Ben lightly suck on my neck and a deep guttural moan escaped my mouth. Ben pulled away and he looked into my eyes and smirked at me.

"I love it when you do that" he said in a husky tone.

"Do what?" I asked as my body wanted him to repeat the relentless actions against my neck.

"Moan like that; especially when your eyes start glowing green like that" he said huskily.

"Well can you blame me? It's the way you make me feel" I admitted. Ben growled at me and I growled back and he roughly claimed my lips again to continue with our heated make out session.

* * *

The rest of the evening was perfect; after our make out session which ended up in me and Ben sleeping together, we ordered a Chinese take-a-way. We both sat on my bed and ate our tea as we watched one of the Harry Potter films and ended up snuggling on our couch. But that was a couple of hours ago and it was now eleven o'clock at night and I was now snuggled into Ben's bare chest. I was so glad that Ben decided to surprise me; I smiled as I started to relieve the memory of his prom ask. I felt Ben's hand swipe down my side and I looked up at him. He smiled at me and I snuggled more into him.

"I love you" I said proudly.

"I love you too" he answered back as he dragged his fingers up my back.

"At least I know who I'm going to prom with now" I laughed, as I still had his prom ask on my mind.

"Did you have any doubts?" he teased.

"Well anyone could have asked me" I teased.

"I know but no one would dare. You're my girl" he said as he tightened his arms around me and pulled me to him.

"Possessive" I breathed before pressing a kiss to his chest.

"Over you, always. You shouldn't be so irresistible" he said as he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"That's not my fault" I stated.

"Is" he disagreed.

"I don't know how" I said shaking my head; I knew that Ben was only joking but I still didn't understand how it could be my fault.

"You shouldn't be so sexy" he purred.

"Again I can't help that" I said shaking my head.

"But remember Ben I only want you" I said as I quickly pressed my index finger against his nose.

"I know" he said smiling before pulling me in for a quick kiss.

"Mal" he said after a few moments of silence.

"Yes Benjamin" I said looking up at him. I was met with a smirk and a jab in the side which made me giggle at him

"You know that conversation we were having before?" he asked.

"Which one we talk about a lot of things" I stated which made Ben laugh.

"That is true" he agreed.

"But I'm talking about the one when we were talking about having children together" he confirmed.

"What about it?" I said as I pushed up and propped myself up on my stomach and elbows.

"Since then I have been thinking about it a lot" he admitted as he started to stroke the bottom of my back with his left hand.

"Is something wrong?" I asked nervously. Had Ben changed his mind? No! He couldn't have could he? I thought this was something that he wanted.

"No" he answered as he stroked my back.

"I just can't believe I found someone that doesn't only love me, but accepts me" he explained happily.

"But she also wants to have my children" he added as a large toothy grin started to spread across his face.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked as I smiled at him.

"Of course I am going to accept everything about you Ben. I love you. You love me and accept everything about me" I answered happily. I loved the fact that me and Ben had managed to find each other; before coming to Auradon I would have thought true love and soul mates was a load of rubbish. However that was before I actually understood it; I now knew what how love felt like and what it meant to be in love with someone. I now also understood what the term 'other half' meant; as silly as it sounds but when Ben wasn't with me I felt like I was missing a part of me. When I was with Ben I felt complete; Ben didn't just love me; he supported me, encouraged me, gave me advice when I needed it and he was my shoulder to cry on. Ben gave me everything that I didn't even know that I needed and I would always be grateful for that. I hoped that I was always going to be able to give Ben what he needed.

"You want to have children with me; so all in all it's a very good thing for both of us" I said with a grin.

"Yes it is" he agreed. I quickly winked at him and then reached over and quickly pressed my lips against his.

"Ben can I admit something to you?" I asked nervously after I pulled away.

"Of course" he said as he tightened his arms around me.

"I'm glad that I've found you. At times I don't believe that I deserve you-" I started. I watched Ben open his mouth to contradict me but I quickly continued.

"But" I said pointing my index finger at him to warn him not to stop me from talking. He closed his mouth and nodded at me so I used this as my cue to continue.

"It's a big deal for me to want to have children with you. At one point I didn't think I had the right" I admitted as I looked away from him. At one point I didn't think I had the right; as stupid as it sounds but I felt that every bad thing that I had done in my life I felt that I didn't deserve to be happy. Yes I knew that I was being stupid but at times this thought still lingered in my mind. Why would someone who used to enjoy hurting people deserve to fall in love and live happily ever after? It wasn't just people like Queen Leah and Aphrodite I was fighting against; I had my own demons to deal with as well. Of course Ben knew all about them and I was getting better at dealing with them but there were still times when there were flare ups.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well as stupid as it sounds because of me being evil and my mother" I admitted.

"What does your mother have to do with it?" He asked and I felt his arms tighten around my waist. I knew what he was thinking. Nearly every time my mother was mentioned it was going to upset me; but I wasn't going to let her upset me this time. Well I was going to try;' I was going to concentrate on the fact that I was trying to tell Ben something that involved us building a life together.

"Well me being evil was influenced by her; I would never want that for my children. But being someone else's mother scares me because my upbringing wasn't exactly perfect. I don't want that for our children" I admitted nervously.

"Mal you have nothing to worry about. You are not your mother. I have told you before that it's the choices that we make that define us. You chose to be good; our children won't have the upbringing you had because you know right from wrong. The fact that you even think that you don't want that life for our children just shows how much you have changed" Ben said reassuringly as he pulled me close to him. I loved that Ben always said the words that I needed to hear.

"Thank you" I said happily.

"For saying the things that you needed to hear?" He laughed.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"That's what I am here for baby" he said pulling me towards him and he quickly kissed my forehead.

"I also don't want you thinking you don't have a right to do anything because of your past. You do have a right to have a life Mal; with all the situations that life throws at us" he said seriously.

"I know" I muttered.

"It's just sometimes I still feel like this is all just a dream" I said pursing my lips together.

"And I'm about to wake up with my mother screaming at her knuckleheads" I added sadly as I started to remember what it used to feel like being woken up like that with a fright.

"Nope. This isn't a dream" he laughed.

"However if it was a dream it would explain why you are so perfect" he teased as he quickly tickled my side.

"Ben!" I exclaimed as I bumped into him.

"What?" he asked playing innocent to it.

"You are so cheesy sometimes" I laughed.

"I thought you liked it when I got cheesy" he joked.

"A little bit" I said as I giggled at him.

"Well if this is a dream I never want to wake up" I stated.

"And why is that?" He asked with a smile.

"Well it's a very good dream" I stated.

"I saved the kingdom from a great threat" I started which made Ben laugh.

"And I got the guy" I said happily as I started to stroke his chest.

"So now we only have to live happily ever after?" He asked.

"Something like that" I replied before quickly pressing my lips to his.

"I love you Mal" he muttered after I pulled away.

"I love you too" I replied. We lay staring at each other for a few minutes before Ben broke the silence.

"I know what will confirm whether this is a dream or not" he teased as his face changed into a mischievous grin.

"What will" I asked cheekily knowing where this conversation might lead.

"This" he said as pulled me to him for a quick kiss. However when I went to pull away he slid his hand to the back of my head and prevented me from pulling back. I felt his lips slightly part against mine and a few seconds later I felt his tongue enter my mouth and our tongues started to fight for dominance. Somewhere in the kiss our positions changed and I pushed up on my arms and climbed on top of him. I vaguely remember lowering myself down against his broad and muscular chest as both of his hands kneaded my bum. The feeling of him doing this started to make me grind against him and I felt him moan against my mouth in reaction to this. I pulled away and grinned at him; Ben grinned back and he squeezed my bum again.

"I see" I breathed. Ben grinned at me and wiggled his eyebrows at me which made me start to giggle at him. I slowly sat up and glanced down at him and started to take in the view that was underneath me. This man that I was now straddled above was the love of my life; I knew that for certain. Because of him I had many things in my life that I never knew that I wanted or needed; and I knew another thing for certain I was going to make sure that I never lost them. I never wanted to lose Ben; the family and friends that I made here or the life that I had started to build. When it all came down to it I only had all of these things because of Ben. Ben had a beautiful soul to want to be able to reach out to an evil misfit like me and believe that I could live my life different. I knew that he never intended to fall in love with me or imprint on me; but I would always be thankful of those two very big happy accidents.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"You" I admitted with a smirk.

"Would you care to elaborate?" He asked with a large grin.

"I'm just thinking about how thankful I am about everything that I have; and thinking that it is only because of you that I have them" I admitted proudly. Ben grinned at me and he slowly sat up.

"And I have everything that I have because of you" he said proudly.

"No you don't" I said shaking my head.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he pulled one brow up.

"Well you're not King because of me" I stated as I rested both my arms on his shoulders.

"Sorry. Correction. I have all the things that matter because of you" he said as I inched my body closer to his so my stomach was now against his.

"Being King matters" I countered.

"But being accepted, loved and finding my soul mate means a great deal more" he said as he brushed his nose against mine.

"It means a great deal to me as well" I admitted.

"I know it does" he agreed before quickly claiming my lips with his.

"Oh that reminds me" he said with a goofy grin on his face after he pulled away.

"Yes?" I replied cheekily.

"What are you going to do to punish me for keeping you up all night last night?" He flirted as he started to knead the bottom of my back with his fingers. It started to send shivers down my spine so I involuntarily grinded against him. I heard Ben moan at the movement of me doing this and I grinned as Ben started to dig into me.

"I think I have a rough idea" I flirted as I pressed my hungry lips against his.


	47. Chapter 47

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. This is one of the very many chapters that I had saved in my Gmail account waiting for posting. Much love - RSD xoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

A couple of days had passed and it was now the last two periods on a Friday which only meant one thing; dance class. We had all been spilt into our groups and been given our own dance studios to work into. It started to feel a lot more competitive and I knew that we had this. I had no idea what Ben's group were planning but I knew that they couldn't beat what we had planned.

"Right guys" I said after we had all finished stretching.

"Any ideas what we should do?" I asked as we stood in a group.

"Well I know in the song that we are going to have a dance break" Jay said.

"So that is when we need to really nail it and choose the moves that are going to be able to wow" he added.

"Agreed" Carlos said excitedly.

"You're starting to feel competitive as well aren't you?" Evie teased.

"Yeah" both Carlos and Jay said nodding.

"So what ideas have you thought of Mal?" Carlos said as we stood in a group.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Like we said before; you are the creative one" he teased which made me roll my eyes.

"Well I was thinking that maybe we do a little bit of a set" I explained.

"Set?" Evie asked.

"Isle like" I explained.

"I see" all three of them said nodding.

"Dance style?" I asked looking at them; hoping that they were going to provide some answers.

"Well I was thinking maybe grungy, edgy, punk" Evie suggested.

"Yeah" Jay agreed.

"Can any of you do backflips?" Carlos asked.

"I can" Jay said.

"Me too" I added.

"I'll give it a try" Evie said nervously.

"I'll show you" Carlos said as he stepped away from us and quickly done a backflip.

"Ok" Evie said as she stood next to him. Carlos stood in front of Evie and then took a few steps back to give her some room.

"So stand with your feet about shoulder width apart and your arms high above your head" he explained. We watched as Evie put her arms in the air and adjusted her footing.

"Look straight ahead; don't look down" he advised as Evie started to look at her feet.

"Ok" Evie said nodding.

"Bend your knees" Carlos said as he bent his knees with Evie.

"Swing your arms" he added as he showed her.

"Then jump but when you do tuck your knees up to your chest" he said pushing back up so he was stood straight. Evie nodded and attempted it but she stumbled when she landed. She grinned as she looked over to me and Jay as she had managed it. Yes it was a messy backflip but it was a start. She did it again but she stumbled and Carlos ran forward to catch her.

"Something we will work on" he laughed.

"Yeah" Evie said nodding.

For the rest of the lesson Carlos and Evie worked on back flips as me and Jay worked on other dance moves that we would need to include in our dance break.

"At the end why don't we all backflip off a box or something?" I suggested.

"Could do. It would look really good if the timing right" Jay said. We both done a couple of backflips and then we stepped onto the stage to give it a go to backflip off the stage. Jay managed it successfully and I then smirked at him and I attempted it however I didn't tuck my knees enough and I fell and I felt a pain in my head as I collided with the floor.

"Mal" I heard Jay say as he stood and knelt down next to me.

"Jay go and get Mrs Daphne" Evie commanded as she ran up to me with Carlos. My eyes lazily looked up at her.

"Mal are you ok?" she asked. I went to answer but as I opened my mouth the world went black.

* * *

As I opened my eyes I felt a hand on my arm and I felt really groggy; I blinked a couple of times to gain focus and my eyes squinted at the bright lights.

"Mal?" I heard Evie say.

"Yes" I grunted.

"Are you ok?" she asked nervously.

"Erm I think so" I answered slowly.

"You think so?" she asked slowly.

"What's happened?" I heard Mrs Daphne say.

"She backflipped off the stage and she landed on her head" Carlos explained.

"I see, Mal are you ok?" I heard her ask.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Let's get you sat up" she said as she put her hand on my arm and she and Evie helped me sit up.

"You'll need to go to the nurse" Mrs Daphne answered.

"Ok" I answered.

"Think you can stand up?" Evie asked.

"Yeah" I said as I slowly stood up with Evie's support.

"Mal your bleeding" Evie exclaimed.

"Am I?" I said as I turned and noticed a pool of blood. I swept my hand across my head until I found the wound and felt the sting as my fingers caught it.

"Uh oh!" I said as I looked at the blood on my fingers.

"Get her to the nurse Evie" Mrs Daphne instructed.

"Ok" Evie said as she wrapped her arms around my waist and supported me and we quickly walked out of the dance studio. As we started to walk down the corridor the room started to spin.

"E" I muttered.

"Yeah" she said as she slowed down.

"I need to be sick" I told her quickly.

"You what?" she asked and went to turn me around but it was too late and I couldn't stop myself and I vomited all over the floor.

"Sorry" I muttered.

"It's ok. I'll get it sorted" Mrs Daphne said quickly as she handed me a pile of tissues to push against the wound on my face just next to my right ear.

"Come on Mal" Evie said and she walked me slowly down the corridor.

"Mal" I heard Ben say.

"Ben" I grumbled.

"What's happened?" he asked as he walked up to us. I saw that he looked concerned as he looked at me and his eyes widened when his eyes fell onto the wound on my head.

"She's banged her head and been sick" Evie explained.

"You're taking her to the nurse?" Ben asked. I watched as Evie nodded through lazy eyes.

"Is it ok if I take her?" he asked.

"Erm yeah" she said.

"Is that ok Miss?" Ben asked as he looked over to her.

"Yeah that should be fine" I heard her reply.

"Come here you" he said as he stood next to me.

"Don't you-" I started but it was too late. Ben had swept his arms underneath my legs and picked me up.

"You don't need to carry me" I said as I snuggled into his chest.

"Just do as you're told for once" he joked as he started to quickly carry me down the corridor.

"Hmph!" I grunted into his chest. I heard him laugh and he quickly kissed the top of my head as we left the corridor and headed for the first aid room.

* * *

"Oh what do we have here?" I heard the nurse say as Ben awkwardly opened the door. I told him to put me down; but he wouldn't. He totally had the whole save a damsel in distress thing going on.

"She back flipped and hit her head. She's been unconscious and she's vomited" he said as he walked up to her.

"Ok well I think it's for the best we get her on the bed" I heard her say. I felt Ben walk forward a few more steps then shift his weight as he helped me over onto the Bed. The nurse looked at me and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Is it ok if he stays?" she said nodding towards Ben. Ben took my hand in his and started to grip it tightly.

"Hmmmm" I said nodding.

"Ok" she said as she turned to go and get something.

"You'll be ok Dragon" Ben muttered before pressing a kiss on the top of my head. I smiled at him then turned to look back at the nurse, who had now returned to the foot of the bed.

"Can you please go and get one of those sick bags your majesty" the nurse asked politely. Ben nodded and reluctantly let go of my hand to go and get me a sick bag.

"If you want him to go you need to tell me now" the nurse muttered as she stepped closer to me. I knew that she had to ask me just in case for some unknown reason that I didn't want Ben here. However I knew that Ben wouldn't want to leave me and in all honesty I wanted him with me. It wouldn't be fair on either us to make him wait outside.

"No it's ok. I want him here" I said with a smile.

"Ok" she said with a smile as Ben returned and handed me a sick bowl I took it from him and he put his hand back into my left hand.

"Thank you" I answered which made him smile.

"Well I just need to go through a head injury assessment but I think you'll need to have a trip to Auradon General anyway" she said as her eyes quickly looked at the top of my head before returning back to my face.

"Why?" I asked as I started to panic. I felt Ben squeeze my hand and I nervously squeezed it back.

"Your cut needs stitches" she stated. I looked at Ben and watched as he pursed his lips together. We both knew that I didn't need to go to hospital; I could just heal my wound on the way back to my dorm.

"Ok well your GCS is 15 as you are fully alert" she said as she started writing something down on her clipboard.

"Did she have a fit?" the nurse asked Ben.

"I don't think so Evie didn't say and she was with her" he answered nervously.

"Ok well hold that tissue while I have a feel" she instructed as she placed the clipboard next to me and she stepped close to me. She then started to feel my skull and when he fingers came close to my wound I winced in pain.

"Sorry I'm just checking for a skull fracture" she said as she pulled away and then started to write again.

"There doesn't seem to be any signs of cerebrospinal fluid or periorbital bruising" as she quickly checked my ears.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"There's no fluid coming from your nose or ears or no bruising around your eyes" she advised. She quickly pulled a torchlight out of her pocket and quickly slid her hand over my left eye and shone the light into my eyes. I winced at the light and let her quickly do the other eye.

"Both pupils are fine" she said talking to herself as she made another note.

"You said she lost consciousness and vomited?" she said looking back at Ben.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"How long for and how many times?" she asked him.

"Erm" he said slowly as he looked back at me.

"Just for a few seconds and just the once" I confirmed.

"Do you have a headache?" she questioned.

"My head hurts but nothing that I'm worried about" I said smiling; hoping that this would make her think that it wasn't that bad. In all honesty I have had a lot worse than this. But I knew that neither Ben or the nurse was going to let this go lightly.

"Where is the headache?" she asked

"Where the wound is" I asked.

"Ok" she said.

"Can you remember the accident?" she questioned.

"Yes" I said.

"And everything after?" she said.

"Yes" I answered.

"Any numbness anywhere? She reasoned.

"No" I confirmed.

"Why were you back flipping?" she asked.

"Erm" I said looking nervously at Ben.

"Mal" he warned.

"It is part of our dance routine for finals" I advised.

"Ok so from your height?" she asked.

"Not exactly" I said wincing as I knew I was now going to get wrong off Ben.

"Mal" he warned again.

"I backflipped off the stage" I admitted.

"I see" she said and I noticed that Ben's eyes narrowed.

"We were only messing around" I told him and he then nodded.

"I don't think you need a CT scan but you need to go and get stitches and you will need to make sure someone stays with you overnight for monitoring" she advised.

"There will be someone with her" Ben immediately said. I smiled as I knew that there was a possibility that I could stay with Ben. But I then suddenly remembered that Ben had a mountain of paperwork tonight in preparation for his next meeting on top of his revision so probably not. He probably meant that he would stay with me for a little while and then leave me with Evie.

"Ok" she said and she continued to quickly write something down.

"I'll print off the head advice injury paperwork and I will also record all my findings and you need to take them with you. Before you go I will dress your wound until it can be sutured" she advised.

"Is that really necessary?" I asked.

"Yes" Ben answered for her.

"Ben" I whined.

"Mal if you need to go you will be going" he stated. The nurse smiled at the both of us and then went off to her computer to complete her paperwork.

"Ben I have had worse" I muttered.

"Mal you are going" he said sternly.

"And I will be coming with you" he quickly added.

"Ben you are busy" I stated.

"So your safety and health is more important" he stated.

"I don't need to go to hospital I can heal it myself" I muttered.

"I know that but I want you checked over" he said as he started to stroke the back of my hand.

"Ben" I said sternly.

"Maleficent" he muttered and he had a serious look in his eye. It looked like neither one of us were going to back down on this one.

"Hmmmmm" I puffed as I looked away from him. I heard Ben sigh and we both stayed in silence for a very minutes.

"How about this?" he finally muttered.

"I take you to see my Dr; he'll check you over" he said as he turned his back towards the nurse. I was about to open my mouth to say something but Ben cut me off.

"Please for me?" he begged.

"Ben I'm fine" I said trying to reassure him.

"Please?" he said pulling my hand to him as he interlocked his hands together to beg a little bit more.

"I love you" he said pouting.

"Ben" I whined.

"Please?" he continued to beg.

"Fine" I said sighing.

"But I'm healing the wound" I told him.

"After seeing Dr Cameron" he countered.

"Ok" he said and he squeezed my hand again. I was about to say something to Ben but was stopped as the school nurse walking back up to me.

"Here you go" she said as she handed me two pieces of paper.

"I'll dress your wound and when you leave I'll ring ahead to let them know you are coming" she advised as she started to pull dressings out of a drawer.

"About that" Ben started.

"Yes" she answered.

"Could Mal be checked over by my Doctor?" Ben asked. The school nurse looked at me for a second before returning her gaze back to Ben. I knew how this was going to look to her; it was going to look like Ben was very protective over me. I didn't want it to look like that but going to see Ben's doctor was a lot better than sitting in Auradon General for hours.

"Depends who is it and can they suture" she stated.

"It's Dr Cameron" he advised.

"Oh" she said and her face started to spread into a large grin.

"Yeah that should be fine" she added.

"You'll be in great hands there" she said to me.

"Ok" I answered.

"I'll sign you both out of class but you need to go and see Dr Cameron now after I have dressed this wound" she advised as she started to clean the wound.

"Ok I'll go" I said after wincing in pain. I sat there patiently as she quickly dressed my wound; I still thought this was a pointless exercise - I was only going to heal it myself anyway.

"See you later" she said after I jumped down from the bed.

"See you and thanks" I answered back.

"See you nurse, thank you" Ben said politely as he slid his hand into mine.

"You're welcome" she answered.

"Tell Dr Cameron I said hi" she said.

"I will do" Ben answered with a smile before we left the room. As we started to walk down the corridor I watched as Ben pulled his phone out and he started to text someone.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Texting Evie to let her know how you are" he said as he finished his text.

"Ok" I replied.

"Now come on you" he said as he slid his phone back into his pocket.

"Ben you don't need to carry me" I warned him.

"I wasn't going to" he said.

"Unless you want me to?" he asked.

"No thank you" I said shaking my head.

"Ok let's go home" he said as he started to lead me down the corridor.

"Let's" I answered with a smile.

* * *

When we arrived at Audraon Castle Dr Cameron was already waiting for us, apparently the school nurse had already rang him so he came straight away. Again I thought it was pointless but I would do it; for Ben. I had seen Dr Cameron in the past for a couple of times; however this was only on the very few occasions that I had injured myself or ill. Due to me being part fairy that kinda kept most of the illnesses at bay however the mortal part of me still caught them; even though this was very, very, very rare. Dr Cameron has been Ben's doctor since Ben was eight year old; so his whole family was seen by him. I was now one of his parents due to being close to Ben.

After he done the same assessment as the school nurse and he looked at my wound. He let me treat my wound magically in front of him and he smiled making a joke saying that he wished all his patients could heal this quick. He went through all of the signs of a worsening head injury with me and Ben and suggested that I should go and have some rest.

"So I can go back to my dorm?" I asked Dr Cameron.

"If that's what you want" he answered politely.

"Mal do you not want to stay here?" Ben suggested.

"Erm I kinda just want my own bed" I admitted.

"Oh" he answered sadly as his face dropped.

"What?" I asked looking up at him.

"Well I thought-" he started.

"You thought?" I asked.

"Well I could have looked after you" he stated.

"Ben it's just a bump to my head" I said dismissively.

"One that made you go unconscious and vomit" he stated sternly.

"Yep" I replied.

"Well then?" he snapped.

"Ben I have had worse believe you and me this is nothing" I said moving my hands in front of me to show this.

"Could you not stay here?" he whined.

"Why would I do that?" I asked as I started to get irritated with him.

"Well apart from if anything happens Dr Cameron can easily come back and you could also spend some time with me" he said as irritation started to hit his tone of voice as well.

"Normally Ben I would love that but I want my own bed like I have just said" I stated.

"So you don't want to spend time with me?" he asked.

"I'll just leave you to this conversation" Dr Cameron said awkwardly as he walked from the room.

"I never said that" I stated.

"Well you kinda did" he snapped.

"Really? You are really arguing with me about this?" I asked incredulously.

"Mal I just would prefer it if you stayed here so I can look after you" he said.

"I might not need looking after" I suggested.

"Fine" he snapped.

"What?" I asked.

"Go back to your dorm" he snapped again.

"Ben don't be like that, I'll stay if it means that much to you" I said sighing.

"No you want to go to your dorm I'll take you back" he said angrily as he looked away from me.

"God I can't win with you" I said sarcastically.

"Well that's what you wanted wasn't it?" he said sarcastically as he looked back at me.

"Well yes" I said sarcastically.

"Well then?" he stated bluntly.

"But I don't want you to be like this either" I said.

"Well it looks like we are at an impasse then" he said which made me sigh.

"Ben I will stay here but you really don't need to look after me" I said.

"I want to though" he answered sadly.

"Fine" I said sighing again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"It means that my boyfriend is stubborn and always gets his way" I teased, hoping that this would diffuse the situation.

"You're stubborn as well" he teased back which made me smile at him.

"Come here Ben" I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry for being grouchy I just want to go to sleep. I know you're worried as I would be with you. I just don't know whether I will need that much looking after if I'm going to be asleep" I explained.

"Well I'll still sit with you" he offered.

"Ok, you goof" I laughed.

"Correction, your goof" he said happily.

"Yep" I answered back before quickly kissing him.

"Let's get you to bed" he said as he stepped away from me and slid his hand into mine.

"Ben!" I exclaimed.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing" I stated.

"What?" he repeated.

"I was joking you obviously didn't get it" I stated as he led me to his room.

"I did I just ignored it" he said.

"Yeah right" I replied slowly as we walked into his room.

"Erm ben" I said slowly.

"Yeah" he replied.

"What about my things? I need them" I said.

"Well" he said slowly.

"What?" I asked.

"I've already text Evie and asked her to bring you some things" he said wincing.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"She asked can she see you and I asked would she bring some things for you when she did" he explained.

"It's a good thing I love you" I laughed.

"Why?" he asked.

"Arranging things and not telling me" I said as I climbed onto his bed.

"Well I thought you would have been a better patient" he laughed.

"Well I didn't want to bother you" I said as I climbed up his bed.

"Mal you're my girlfriend that's what I'm for" he said as he climbed onto his bed and followed me up the bed.

"But you are also the King of Auradon and extremely busy" I said as I lied down.

"But you come first" he said as he lay down next to me.

"Is that why you didn't want to stay?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Partly" I admitted.

"You girl" he laughed.

"I'll go and get my things from my office so when you sleep I'll just do my work" he advised.

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"What?" he asked.

"You not sure when we start cuddling you'll not fall asleep" I teased.

"Hmmm I might later on but I'll do a little bit of work as well" he said.

"Ok, but can I have a quick cuddle?" I asked.

"Of course" he said happily as he rolled onto his back and opened his arms out to me. I rolled over and placed my head onto his chest and started to snuggle into him.

"If I fall asleep how are you meant to get your things?" I asked into his chest.

"I'll move slowly, but in all honesty if I don't do it I don't mind" he said.

"Really?" I said looking up at him.

"Yeah" he said.

"I meant it when I said you come first" he said as he cupped the right hand side of my face.

"I know you did" I said smiling up at him.

"And anyway Evie will be here soon so someone will wake us up" he advised.

"I suppose you have a point" I laughed.

"You suppose?" he said as he started to tickle my side.

"Yes" I said which made him stop tickling me.

"I love you, you stubborn Beast" I said happily as I started to stare into his eyes.

"I love you too you stubborn Dragon" he said before pressing a kiss to my lips.


	48. Chapter 48

**Hey guys, thank you for taking the time to read this story. I know there are a lot of chapters. But I have a lot planned for this story. Much love RSD xoxoxoxox**

* * *

"Mal" I heard Ben say.

"Yes Ben" I answered back.

"Can we talk about something?" he asked.

"We can talk about anything Ben you know that" I said into his chest.

"Good" he replied.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Erm" he said nervously.

"I had planned to ask you this a lot better than this" he said as he started to play with my hair.

"Ask me what?" I said slowly.

"Mal I'm not going to go into how much you mean to me because you already know" he started.

"Ditto" I said which made him smile. I watched as he started to get more nervous.

"Spit it out Beastie" I teased as I stroked his chest which made him laugh. Ben then took my hand from his chest and took it in his.

"Mal I believe that we are in a good place at the moment" he noted as he started to stroke my hand.

"Ok" I replied slowly.

"And if we are in different places in this relationship then just tell me, I'll wait" he stated nervously.

"You'll wait?" I asked.

"Yes" he answered.

"What exactly are you trying to say Ben?" I questioned.

"I'm ready to move onto the next stage of our relationship" he admitted.

"And what stage is that?" I asked.

"Mal what do you plan to do after college finishes?" he asked.

"What's this got to do with us and the next stage of our relationship?" I questioned.

"You'll see, please answer the question?" he stated.

"Well as you know I've had a meeting with the fairy godmother and we have looked into internships and as I'm going on the tour with you we are looking at me starting an internship after the New Year. So I've got a couple of month off so I thought I would concentrate on my drawing and painting and maybe get a part time job, why?" I asked.

"Well I was wondering..." he started.

"Wondering?" I probed.

"Whether you would like to move in here after college?" he asked slowly.

"You want me to move in with you?" I said.

"Yeah" he said.

"Wow!" I said as I looked into space.

"What?" he asked which made me look back at him.

"I knew you were going to maybe ask me at one point" I explained as I looked away from him.

"Maybe ask you?" he asked.

"Yeah well you might not have wanted me to move in yet" I stated as I looked up at him.

"Unlikely" he laughed as he pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head.

"After college ends, my life as a full time King starts. I want it to also be the start of us starting our lives together. If it is too much for you, you don't need to, I can help you find a flat or apartment some where if that's what you want?" he suggested.

"Another reason why you want me to accompany you on the tour?" I asked.

"Yes" he replied.

"I see" I said.

"You wouldn't even have to move into my bedroom with me, you could move into yours" he suggested.

"Yeah" I said.

"So..." he prompted.

"So..." I repeated.

"What do you say?" he asked as his face dropped as he picked up upon my reluctance.

"Erm" I said slowly.

"What's wrong?" he asked as his tone of voice dropped into concern.

"Nothing, I'm flattered that you would ask me" I started.

"Why do I sense a but coming along?" he said.

"Ben there's no but" I started.

"However" I added.

"Nice save nerd" he teased.

"Behave" I said as I playfully pushed Ben which made him laugh.

"I'm not saying no" I said slowly.

"But you're not saying yes either" he stated.

"Exactly, I just want to think about it if that's ok?" I said as I watched his face.

"Of course" he said as he pursed his lips together.

"You don't seem so happy with that" I noted.

"No I am, I just thought you wouldn't need time to think about it. Is everything ok?" he asked.

"Of course it is" I answered as he pulled his brow together in confusion.

"Ok because I was starting to worry" he stated.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well you wanted to go back to your dorm rather than stay here and now you want to think about moving our relationship on a little bit" he stated as he watched my face.

"You are overthinking this far too much" I told him.

"Sorry" he said sadly.

"It's ok" I said as I reached up and stroked his face.

"Ben I just want some time to think. This is quite a big step" I said trying to reassure him.

"I know it is" he agreed.

"I know and I want to make sure that we are both ready for this. Me staying over and me living here is two completely different things" I said.

"I know, and I do respect your decision" he said with a smile.

"I promise as soon as I know you'll know" I said smiling back.

"Thank you" he answered.

"You're welcome" I replied as I put my head back onto his chest.

"Ben" I said after a few moments of silence.

"Yes" he replied as he started to play with my hair again.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too" he replied happily. I moved my head and kissed his chest and we sat in silence like this and at some stage I slipped into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

"Oh sorry I didn't know you were asleep" I heard Evie say.

"I wasn't I was just nodding off. Mal is though" I heard Ben say.

"I was" I muttered.

"You're awake?" Ben asked.

"Well I hope so otherwise this would be a really crap dream" I answered sarcastically as I slowly opened my eyes.

"Someone's returning back to her old self" Evie teased.

"Hi E" I said lazily.

"Hi M" she said as she sat on the bed.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Tired, Ben won't let me do anything" I whined.

"I can see that" she laughed.

"But you're not complaining are you?" she teased.

"No" I muttered as I closed my groggy eyes.

"She was at one point" Ben laughed.

"What you mean?" Evie asked.

"We had a slight disagreement" Ben advised which made my eyes snap open.

"Disagreement? You were accusing me of not wanting to spend time with you and then went into a strop when I wanted to go back to my own dorm" I snapped.

"That's how you know she's bad, giving up time with you" Evie teased.

"Don't you start" I warned which made her laugh.

"Sorry for being sick on you E" I said as I pouted again. I saw Ben fidget and I knew that he wanted to kiss me which made me stick my tongue out at him.

"It's ok your weren't you managed to get it all on the floor" she laughed as I looked back at her.

"Ah right I felt bad in case I got any on you" I said.

"Well don't because you didn't" she stated.

"Good" I said smiling.

"Well here's your bag" she said as she held up my rucksack to show me that she had it.

"Thanks" I replied as I watched as she placed it down the side of the bed. As I looked at back at Evie I remembered that there was something that I needed to speak to her about.

"Ben" I said turning to look at him again.

"Yes" he said as he looked down at me.

"I need to speak to Evie" I told him.

"Yes" he said.

"Oh" he said as his eyes widened as he realised that I meant alone.

"Right" he said slowly as he slid away from me. I sat up to help him and I smiled back at him.

"I'll go and do some work then" he said as he stood up.

"As I'm not wanted" he laughed.

"You know it's not that" I stated.

"Yeah I know" he said smiling.

"Evie you will stay for dinner won't you?" he asked turning to Evie.

"Of course" Evie said excitedly. I knew that Evie would stay for dinner; Evie loved Mrs Potts food just as much as I did. Mrs Potts food was to die for.

"I'll let Mrs Potts know" he said politely before quickly leaving the room.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Evie said as she pulled one brow up.

"Well" I said slowly.

"Mal is something wrong?" Evie quickly asked.

"Not really" I answered slowly.

"Not really?" she repeated slowly.

"Mal just spit it out" she laughed.

"You know after college?" I started.

"Yes" she replied.

"We both said that we would look after a flat together" I advised.

"Yes" she replied.

"Can we discuss that a little bit?" I asked. I watched as her face went blank and her eyes widened.

"What?" I asked.

"E what's wrong?" I questioned.

"Nothing" she said nervously.

"Evelyn" I warned sternly.

"I need to speak to you about that as well" she said as she started to fidget with the bed covers.

"Ok" I said.

"What's up?" I quickly added as I sat up.

"You go first" she volunteered.

"No you" I countered.

"You" she pushed.

"You" I countered again.

"Fine" she said sighing.

"I know that we said that we would look for a flat together" she stated.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"But I don't know whether we can do that now" she said nervously as she winced in preparation for my reaction.

"Why?" I wondered out loud.

"Doug has asked me to move in with him" she admitted. I let a large grin start to spread across my face; at least I now didn't need to feel as bad now. The reason why I told Ben I would wait and think was because I didn't want Evie to think that I had neglected her. I know she wouldn't tell me if I had but I would always worry about it. Now at least I knew that I didn't have anything to worry about.

"Why are you smiling like that?" she asked.

"That helps my situation very well" I admitted with a smile.

"How?" she asked.

"Well before you arrived Ben asked me to move in with him" I admitted.

"Eeeek!" Evie shrieked as she jumped towards me and pulled me into a hug.

"What did you say?" she asked excitedly as she pulled away.

"I told him that I needed to think about it" I admitted.

"Why?" she said as her face dropped.

"Because I didn't want to upset you" I admitted further.

"Same" she advised.

"Evie if Ben didn't ask me to move in with him I would have made other plans. You moving in with Doug wouldn't have upset me" I said trying to reassure her.

"Same; I would have made other plans as well" she said trying to reassure me.

"I can't believe that we both were scared to tell each other" I laughed.

"I know" she laughed back.

"It's going to feel weird not being with you though" I admitted.

"I know" she repeated.

"Your relationship with Doug is getting serious" I noted.

"So is yours with Ben" she added.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"But I wouldn't have it any other way" I said as I grinned.

"You do know what comes next don't you?" she teased as she let go of me and sat next to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Marriage and children" she giggled.

"Evie!" I exclaimed.

"That's definitely not on the cards for a few years" I added as I looked down and started to fidget with my nails.

"What about you?" I asked as I looked up at her.

"Well me and Doug have talked about children and marriage. We want to wait a few years as well" she confirmed.

"Have you and Ben talked about it?" she asked.

"Yes" I admitted.

"What did you both say?" she asked excitedly.

"Well I know that Ben wants a big family" I admitted.

"How do you feel about it?" she asked.

"If I'm honest; I'm fine. Being someone's mother scares me but I know that I'll be fine because I have Ben" I admitted as I started to smile at the sound of Ben's name.

"And I have Doug. I can't wait to give him the sons and daughters that he deserves" she said sighing and I knew she was now thinking about Doug.

"Same; it still scares me though" I admitted.

"Yeah; but we both know that we won't repeat certain behaviours" Evie said nervously.

"Of course, I would never put any of Ben's children through what I went through" I said looking down.

"Mal they will be your children as well" she said which made me look at her.

"I know that; but it just" I said as I struggled to find the words.

"As silly as it sounds I know right from wrong but because of how much I love Ben I know I could never harm the children that I have with him" I explained.

"That's not silly at all" Evie said smiling.

"Good" I answered.

"So how many children do you and Doug want?" I asked

"Two or three" she admitted.

"What about you and Ben?" she asked.

"Well I wanted two or three" I started.

"And what changed?" she asked.

"Ben said he wanted more, around four or five. So we both agreed that we will try that but if it happens it happens. If we have more or less, who knows" I admitted.

"More?" Evie said. I cringed at this as I started to wonder whether I should actually be discussing this with Evie but then I realised that Ben wouldn't mind.

"Well you never know what might happen" I said nervously.

"I love Ben and I love the fact that I can give him the children he wants. I don't know what's going to happen I might fall pregnant six times. But I won't want any more than that. I can assure you of that" I stated.

"When we were talking about it I thought that two or maybe even three but after speaking to Ben about it I kinda like the fact of having a couple more. A few more little Ben's running around" I said with a grin.

"And little Mal's" I heard a voice say.

"It's rude to eavesdrop Benjamin" I teased as I watched him walk into the room.

"I wasn't that was the only part of the conversation I heard" he said as he jumped back onto the bed.

"So how are you feeling now?" he said as he picked my feet up and started to rub them.

"Better" I said as I resisted the urge to moan in front of Evie.

"I thought you had work to do" I teased.

"I do, but I can't concentrate" he admitted.

"Why?" I asked.

"You're up here and you're not very well" he said as he kneaded my foot.

"Ben it's just a head inj-" I stopped as I bit down on my lip to stifle a moan. I heard Evie giggle and I scowled at her.

"Stop looking so happy with yourself" I said sarcastically to Ben.

"No" he said as he dropped my foot.

"Head injury or not are you ready for dinner?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said as I slid down the bed next to Ben.

"Trying to get close to me?" he teased.

"No, I'm hungry" I stated.

"Fine" he puffed.

"Come on then" I said as I slid my hand in his and pulled him from the bed.

"Dragon must be very hungry" he teased as he led me from the room with Evie in toe giggling at our exchange.

* * *

When we all went to dinner we all discussed the tour and me, Belle and Evie started talking about the recent celebrations - to both Ben and Adam's dismay. However the conversation reverted back to the tour and Evie told Ben that her and Doug would love to come with us. Ben said he was happy about this as there might be times when I would be left alone so it was nice that he knew that Evie would be with me. In all honesty I was glad as well; I knew that certain parts of the tour were going to be hard for me; so having Evie as extra support was going to be great. Evie left after dinner and Ben had suggested that we go and watch a film before bed; I accepted as I knew this meant that I could snuggle into him and I had no problem with that.

"Ben" I said as I watched him close the DVD player and turn towards me.

"Yes baby" he said with a smile as he started to crawl towards me.

"Yes" I said with a smile.

"Yes?" he asked slowly as he pulled one brow up.

"Think about it Beastie" I told him. I watched as his eyes narrowed in confusion and then I watched his eyes widen when he realised what I was trying to tell him.

"You'll move in?" he quickly asked as he climbed onto the sofa bed with me.

"Yes" I repeated.

"What made you make your mind up?" he asked as he lay next to me. I rolled onto my side and placed my hands on his chest.

"Can I be honest with you?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Of course" he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You already had your answer but I wanted to speak to Evie first" I explained.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well me and Evie had mentioned plans after college about looking for an flat but it hasn't been mentioned for ages. I had to make sure she was ok. I'm sorry if that upset you" I explained.

"No it doesn't" he said with a smile.

"Apparently Evie and Doug are moving in together as well" I told him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Evie was wondering how to bring the subject up with me, in case she upset me. In case you didn't ask me to move in with you" I explained.

"What are you two like?" he laughed.

"I know. I guess it just comes from me and her living together since we came here. We've never been separated for a long amount of time. It's going to be weird" I said as I pulled a sad face.

"So do you still want me to move in?" I asked him after a couple of seconds.

"Of course" he answered as he tightened his arms around my waist.

"I'll move all my stuff into my room" I said.

"Ok" he said and part of me knew he would be upset that I didn't say move into his room.

"However we'll have to have sleep overs" I said as I winked at him.

"Yes!" he shouted as he pulled me towards him. I started to giggle at him as he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"Someone seems better" he said happily as he looked down at me.

"Well I've had a stubborn beast looking after me" I joked.

"See I told you so" he teased.

"Whatever" I said sarcastically. I watched as Ben pulled me closer and he pressed his lips on to mine and we shared a long and loving kiss.


	49. Chapter 49

**Hey guys, I hope you like the story so far. Let's jump straight into it! Much love RSD xoxoxoxo**

* * *

Nearly three weeks had passed since my head injury and of course I was feeling better. I did get some funny looks from some of the teachers as my wound had completely disappeared. However I knew they knew that I was part fairy so they probably put it down to that. Over the last couple of weeks I had noticed that Ben was being really quiet and he kept yawning. I knew that he had taken a lot on with this tour but it was getting to the point that it wasn't just me that was noticing. Another story had been realised into the papers that Ben was struggling with his work load, there was even a photo of Ben yawning and looking very tired. I hated the press for the lacy of privacy that they were giving us - especially Ben. It seemed like even though that Ben and his father had tightened sercurity at Auradon College more and more press were finding ways of getting in.

I had asked Ben was anything wrong but he just kept putting it down to not sleeping properly as having to stay up late; I told him that he needed to rest but he told me it was fine. But when we had went through nearly a week of this I had had enough so when I saw him walk across the main courtyard I quickly excused myself from our friends and walked towards him.

"Ben" I said as I walked up to him. He smiled when saw me and he walked towards me.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"Not really no" I stated.

"What's wrong?" he asked as his face dropped as he stood in front of me.

"My boyfriend is tiring himself out and he won't rest" I stated sadly.

"Mal I'm fine" he said trying to reassure me again.

"It's nothing a quick cuddle won't fix" he said as he opened his arms. I stepped into his arms and tightened my arms around his neck. I felt Ben tighten his arms around my waist and he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Hugs from you always make it better" he muttered into my ear.

"Yeah" I responded and then an idea clicked into my mind. I would find a way to make Ben rest so he could feel better; whether he liked it or not.

* * *

When I got back into my dorm I was going to put my plan into action; however I needed help and I knew just the person.

"Hello Mal" I heard Belle say down the phone when she answered.

"Hello Belle" I answered.

"Is something wrong? I think Ben's still working at the moment" she said sounding concerned.

"I know and that is the problem" I replied.

"You've noticed as well haven't you" she answered slowly.

"Yes and most of the college" I admitted. I heard Belle sigh down the phone.

"Why is he not resting?" I asked.

"We tell him to but he keeps himself up" she advised.

"Yeah but surely he knows he needs to rest" I said.

"I know" she said sadly.

"Belle I was wondering" I started.

"Yes" she replied.

"Is there anyway Ben could take this weekend off?" I asked as I winced to brace myself for her reaction.

"Erm" she said slowly.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well I was hoping that I could kidnap him and make him rest" I admitted.

"I see" she responded.

"Well from his school work no but me and Adam could pick up everything else" she admitted.

"Well we would revise as well" I added.

"Of course" she laughed.

"So what are you wanting to do?" she asked.

"Well we could leave it as a surprise" I suggested.

"I sneak in on Friday night and we spend the weekend together" I suggested further.

"I think that would be ok" she said and I was sure that she was smiling.

"I love how much you care about him" she added.

"Of course I care about him. I hate seeing him like this" I said sadly.

"Thank you" Belle said down the phone.

"For what?" I asked.

"For being the girlfriend he needs" she said happily.

"Always" I promised.

"I'll text you more later" I stated as I watched Evie leave the bathroom.

"Ok" she replied.

"Goodnight Mal" she said politely.

"Goodnight Belle" I answered and I ended the call.

"Have you put your plan in place?" Evie asked as she sat on her bed.

"Yeah" I replied as I suddenly felt excided. _Just you wait Ben_ I thought to myself. _Here come's quarantine lockdown number two!_

* * *

It was now Friday night and me and Belle had planned that I would teleport into my room and she would meet me there at half six. They had planned to have dinner at eight 'o clock and because of Ben's current work load he wouldn't really notice the time and would miss it - but I was going to change that. So when I arrived in my room with a very loud pop Belle was sitting on my bed waiting.

"Hello" she said pulling me into a hug.

"Hello" I said as I hugged her back.

"Thank you for letting me do this" I said as I pulled away.

"Any time. I've come to understand that you're the other woman in his life" she said politely.

"Yes but you will always be his mother" I said as I placed my bag down on my bed.

"I'm not trying to replace you or anything. I never could" I stammered.

"I didn't think you were. It's just nice to see that Ben has someone that cares deeply for him" she said happily.

"Well I just hope that he listens to me; he can be really stubborn at times" I laughed as we went to leave the room.

"Just like his father" Belle said and we both laughed as we walked down the corridor in search of Ben.

* * *

I slowly opened the side door in Ben's office and smiled when I saw that Ben had his back to me; I slowly closed the door and edged closer to Ben. When I walked up to his chair I quickly lunged forward and clasped both of my hands onto Ben's shoulders.

"WWWWHHHHHAAAAAAA!" he shouted loudly as he jumped. He quickly looked up at me and I couldn't help it but looking at his startled face it set me off laughing.

"Jeez! Mal you gave me a fright!" he snapped.

"What are you doing here?" he said abruptly. My mind started to replay what happened last time I came in here when he was snappy; but I knew things wouldn't go to them extremes this time.

"That's a nice thing to say to the love of your life" I said as I turned and dropped into his lap.

"Sorry" he said as he threw his pen down and wrapped his arms around me.

"But really why are you here?" he asked politely.

"I've came to see you" I stated as I rested my head against his shoulder.

"See me?" he asked.

"Yeah, who else would I be here to see?" I teased.

"Mal I would love to spend time with you but I'm already behind enough as it is" he said pointing to his desk.

"That's why I have come to see you" I said pulling my head from his shoulder.

"Right" he replied slowly.

"All this" I said pointing to his desk.

"Is tiring you out. Ben you need to rest" I stated.

"Mal I said I am fine. All this work comes with the job" he said trying to pacify me.

"Is making yourself ill also part of the job?" I asked sarcastically.

"Mal" he whined.

"Ben" I winced mimicking his voice.

"You know I only do this because I care. If the roles were reversed you would be saying the same to me" I stated sternly.

"Ben I know it has nearly been a week since I last saw you but I'm worried and I don't like seeing you like this" I said sadly.

"Mal everything will be fine" he said as he cupped the right hand side of my face.

"No it won't" I said sadly as I shook my head.

"If you continue like this you'll make yourself bad" I added.

"I won't" he said as he stroked my side with his other hand.

"It's cute that you care so much though" he said chuckling.

"Ben I'm your girlfriend I'm meant to" I said as I slid my hands onto his chest.

"You were adamant with me about my head injury" I said.

"That's not the same" he countered.

"How?" I asked.

"Mal I'm not ill" he stated.

"Yet" I immediately said.

"Ok, so what do you want me to do? This kingdom isn't going to run itself" he said sadly.

"I already have it all planned" I said with a smile.

"Ok, what?" he asked with a small smile.

"I'm stealing you away for the weekend" I admitted.

"Ok" he replied.

"Ben I know you are busy" I started.

"I understand that" I added.

"But you need to understand you need to get the right balance otherwise you will make yourself bad" I continued.

"The people who love you and care about you are worried" I said as I cupped the left hand side of his face.

"Even before now I thought you've been getting more tired as the days go on" I advised.

"Mal I'm so sorry but I can't" he said sadly.

"You can" I pressed.

"And you should" I added.

"Mal who is going to look after the kingdom?" he asked.

"Your parents" I said.

"You've spoken to my parents?" he asked slowly.

"Yes" I admitted.

"Mal how dare you go behind my back like that!" he snapped.

"I would say I'm sorry but I'm not" I stated as I shrugged and looked down.

"Mal I don't want you to think I'm choosing work over you; but I really can't afford to get behind" he advised sadly as he pulled me to him making me rest my head against his shoulder again. We sat like this for a few seconds and then he slowly yawned.

"See your tired" I accused as I lifted my head again.

"Mal baby" he stated sadly.

"Hmph" I puffed. Ok so asking him didn't work so I was going to try another tactic; I only wanted the best for Ben. Surely he could see that - even if I had to play a little cruel trick on him to make him see that.

"Ben don't make me do it" I warned him as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Do the 'girlfriend card" I stated sarcastically.

"What?" he asked, sounding confused.

"Ben you never make any time for me, you're always doing this" I said sarcastically as I picked up a piece of paper and threw it hastily down on his desk as I turned and looked sternly at him.

"You don't really feel like that do you?" he asked panicked as I felt his arms tighten around my waist.

"No" I admitted.

"But if it takes me to be that cruel to use it for you to listen to me then I'll use it" I said cupping his face in my hands again.

"Mal" he whined.

"Please?" I begged.

"For me?" I said sadly.

"I need a cuddle from you" I said sadly trying to play this card; hoping that this would work.

"A weekend long one?" he teased.

"Yeah" I admitted.

"As well as you being busy with all this; I'm getting stressed about exams as well. I think we both need this weekend together" I admitted. I wasn't lying I was getting stressed about exams; and Ben was the only one that could calm me down properly.

"Oh Mal" he said sadly.

"Ben I'm only going to ask one more time" I stated.

"Take the weekend off with me?" I asked.

"Quarantine lock down number two?" I muttered.

"Your parents will look after everything" I advised as I pouted. Ben went to kiss me like he normally does but I pulled away from him and turned my head so he couldn't.

"Mal" he said sadly as he tried to kiss me again but again I pulled away.

"Hmph" he puffed.

"Please?" I begged sadly.

"You are a stubborn dragon" he teased.

"And you are a stubborn beast" I laughed; at least he wasn't too annoyed with me - at least he was still teasing me. I watched as Ben looked at his desk for a couple of seconds before looking back at me.

"One condition" he said.

"Ok" I said ready to do anything to get him to rest.

"Kiss me now" He said smugly.

"Really?" I asked incredulously. In all honest I was expecting him to ask for something a lot more that kissing.

"Yeah" he answered nodding. I smiled at him and slowly cupped his face in my hands as I inched my face closer to his. I winked at him before crushing my lips against his. I felt Ben's arms tighten around me as I opened my mouth slightly to invite his tongue into my mouth. I moaned against his mouth when I felt his tongue slid against mine and I knew that I had knocked his crown to the side again but I didn't really care. When the familiar ache filled my lungs I pulled away but not before lightly biting his bottom lip, which made him moan slightly.

"Like that?" I flirted.

"Yes" he breathed as he adjusted his crown.

"So come with me" I said as I quickly jumped out of his arms and stood holding my hand out for him to take it.

"Ok" he answered as he stood up and slid his hand into mine. As I started to lead him from his desk I saw him quickly close his laptop and pick up his phone.

"Come on" I laughed as I lead him from the room.

"OK" he laughed.

"Where are we going now?" He asked as I started to lead him down the corridor in the direction of his bedroom.

"Your bedroom" I stated.

"Someone's keen" he flirted.

"Not like that Ben" I answered.

"How then?" He asked as I pulled him into his room.

"So why are we here?" He asked.

"For this" I said as we stood close to his bed. I then stood in front of him and smiled; I then stood on my tip toes and removed Ben's crown. Ben never took his eyes from me; even when I placed his crown down on its dark blue cushion.

"That is where that stays" I informed him.

"Ok" he replied.

"Because this weekend you are just Ben and I'm just Mal" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I see" he said smugly as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"So just Mal I know you seem to have everything planned for this weekend but can I quickly interrupt?" He asked as he rested his forehead against mine.

"Ok how?" I asked.

"Like this" he said and he quickly claimed the top of my thighs and lifted me up. I was about to question what he was doing but he claimed my lips as well for a few seconds. When we pulled away from each other he grinned at me before throwing me down onto the bed.

"Ben!" I exclaimed as I propped myself up on both of my elbows.

"What?" He asked as he started to climb onto the bed next to me.

"What are you doing?" I said as I slid up the bed so we could get comfortable.

"Well you said you needed a weekend long cuddle; I just thought I would add a quick make out session" he said as he started to climb on top of me. He started to tickle my sides so I started to giggle but it wasn't long before Ben's lips claimed mine once more so our weekend together could begin.

* * *

So after making out and having some snuggle time with Ben we went and had dinner with his parents. A few jokes were made about me being able to get Ben to do anything; Ben agreed with this but he stated proudly that he knew that I was doing this out of love. I am glad that Ben saw it this way; I know that I had to be a bit cruel and forceful but I knew he knew that I did it because I care. I didn't like seeing Ben ill or hurt in any way. After dinner me and Ben went into his games room and watched a couple of films on the sofa bed. Well I say I watched them as Ben fell asleep halfway through the second one. As I listening to the closing credits of the film I got a shock when I noticed a figure standing above us.

"Sorry if I woke you up; I just came to check on you two" I heard Belle say.

"No do didn't wake me up but Ben fell asleep half way through the film; as he was snuggled into me I couldn't turn it over. So I've ended up watching one of his fighting films" I advised as I pulled a funny face.

"Not a fan" Belle laughed as she sat on the arm of the chair.

"They are alright; I don't like them as much as Ben does though" I laughed.

"Belle" I said after a few moments of silence.

"Yes" she replied.

"Thank you" I said with a smile.

"For what?" She asked.

"Well first of all letting me do this" I said as I tightened my arms around Ben for a couple of seconds.

"And second of all thank you for being so accepting of me and Ben. I know that mine and Ben's relationship is a bit more advanced than you and Adam probably would like" I said as I started to run my fingers through Ben's hair.

"You're welcome" she said.

"Me and Adam have come to terms with how advanced your relationship is. We know you're a strong and loving couple and like Ben keeps telling anyone who will listen is that what you both have is for keeps" she added happily.

"Yeah" I agreed as I looked at Ben lovingly. I smiled at myself as I heard him to continue to growl softly in his sleep. In fact he had been doing this for the last hour - which told me he was in a deep sleep and wasn't going to wake up any time soon.

"I love it when he growls in his sleep" I noted.

"It's the cutest thing ever" I added.

"His father does it" Belle admitted.

"So it's a beast thing then?" I laughed as I looked up at her.

"Apparently so" she laughed back.

"When he first did it I nearly died; he was in that much of a deep sleep only me throwing water over him woke him up" I said as I started to remember the first time it had happened. At the time I thought there was something really wrong with Ben; but now I know different. I now know that Ben growls in his sleep and it is one of my favourite sounds in the world.

"When Adam done it for the first time I worried as well" Belle advised.

"Thinking back to it now it is really funny" she laughs as a grin started to spread across her face.

"I see" I said as I didn't really know how to comment on this. We sat in silence as we both remembered the memories with our beasts before I finally broke the silence.

"I don't know what I ever did to deserve him" I said as I stared into Ben's face.

"There are times when I don't think I do" I added.

"What do you mean?" Belle asked. I looked up at her and bit down on my lip; was I really ready to admit this to Belle? She was always so supportive of me and Ben and always gave me the advice that I needed when I asked for it.

"I'm Maleficent's daughter; I'm meant to be evil. I have done some very bad things in the past. I thought karma stopped good things happening to bad people" I said as I looked down.

"But you're not a bad person Mal; you've changed" she said bluntly.

"Ben said it's our choices that define us" I said still not looking at her. I noted that Ben's growling had stopped and his breathing changed slightly which told me that he was nearly awake. I knew there was a chance that he would be eavesdropping; but I didn't mind. I wasn't saying anything to his mother that I wouldn't say to him.

"And he's right" she agreed.

"Mal I know that you are always going to beat yourself up about your past but you don't need to. Everyone loves and supports you here - unconditionally" she said as she reached down and put her hand on my shoulder. I smiled at the contact and placed my hand on top of hers and gave it a little squeeze.

"Thank you" I said happily as tears started to fill my eyes.

"It's just sometimes I get so overwhelmed by everything" I said as I wiped my tears away.

"It's ok Mal" she answered as she gave my shoulder another squeeze.

"Ben knows that I get overwhelmed it's just I still can't help being like this. I only want the best for him because I love him so much" I said as I snuggled into Ben's hair.

"And Ben knows that; that is how everyone knows you and Ben are made for each other. You both care so deeply about one another and only want the best for each other. That is the best foundations for any relationship" Belle advised.

"Yeah well I know what the term 'other half' means because when I'm not with Ben I feel like part of me is missing. I only feel whole when I'm with Ben; if that makes any sense?" I said as I continued to run my fingers through Ben's hair.

"I know what you mean because that is how I feel about Adam. I hate being apart from him; he's my best friend as well" Belle said smiling.

"I know how that feels" I laughed. I looked down at Ben and smiled at him.

"There is something I want Ben to realise though" I said innocently as I looked back up at Belle.

"And what is that?" she asked.

"That I know that he's awake and listening to everything that I am saying" I laughed. I felt Ben take a deep breath and he stretched slightly before he slowly opened his eyes.

"What gave me away?" he laughed.

"Your breathing changed and you stopped growling" I teased.

"That was a while ago" he stated as he yawned.

"I know" I said as a grin spread across my face.

"And you still continued" he accused.

"Yeah, I didn't say anything that I wouldn't have told you myself" I said as I smiled at him. I watched as he turned his head and noticed that the film was over.

"Aw I missed it" he said as he yawned.

"Yeah; thanks for putting me through that" I teased.

"Well if you wanted to change it you should have just woke me up" he stated.

"Ben you need your sleep; and I was enjoying having you snuggled into my chest" I teased.

"Oh well; it means we will have to watch it again" he stated.

"Not now though right?" I asked nervously. I had just watched the film; I didn't really want to go through it again.

"Maybe tomorrow?" Ben suggested.

"Maybe" I stated.

"Let's get you to bed, you need your rest" I said as I watched Ben yawn again.

"Ok" he said as he slid away from me and stood up.

"Goodnight you two" Belle said as she watched me stand up.

"Goodnight" both me and Ben said together.

"Don't you dare" I teased as Ben slid his hand into mine as his mother turned the TV off.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" he teased as he led me from the room and then in the direction of his bedroom.


	50. Chapter 50

**Hey guys, I know this probably means nothing to you guys but I am glad with the progress that I have made with this story over the last few weeks. Writing is always the easiest part - proof reading isn't always a walk in the park. Much love RSD xoxoxoxo**

* * *

When we woke up the next morning as usual we were tangled together; yes we may not have done anything apart from spooning and cuddling but it still meant a lot to me and Ben. I know that we can be quite a physical couple of times but sometimes it was just nice to cuddle and enjoy each other's company. At the moment I was lying on my right side with Ben lying behind me with his arms and legs wrapped around me. I felt him move his left arm and he used his index finger to slid my hair from my shoulder; I grinned to myself as I knew what was coming next but let him do it anyway. I suddenly felt his lips against my neck and he kept peppering the side of my neck with kisses; however the last kiss he left his lips against my skin for a couple of seconds longer.

"You better not leave a mark" I warned him which made him pull away.

"I won't" he promised as he returned to kissing my neck.

"Good" I grunted back.

"I got in a lot of trouble last time" I added.

"I know; but at least everyone knew it was me though" he said against my skin.

"Oh I know that. You were very happy with yourself" he said. I heard him chuckle as he tightened his arms around me.

"Well you got me back didn't you" he said as he stopped kissing my neck and he started to snuggle into my shoulder.

"Yep" I said smugly.

"Well it was only fair" I said as I turned my head to look at him. He stuck his tongue out at me and I stuck my tongue back at him but Ben quickly lunged forward and kissed me and slid his tongue into my mouth. We shared a slow and long kiss before we pulled away from each other.

"You know what?" he said as he started to stare into my eyes.

"What?" I asked as I started to smile.

"I'm so glad I made that proclamation" he stated smugly.

"Same" I agreed.

"Yeah because I don't know what I would do without you" he said lovingly.

"Ben behave" I teased.

"No Mal. Listen to me" he said seriously.

"Mal you don't just love me you care about me. You are definitely one of a kind and I'm the luckiest guy in Auradon" he said as he tightened his arms around me.

"And I'm the luckiest girl" I added before I pressed my lips against his for a brief kiss.

"So what do you have planned for the weekend?" he asked excitedly.

"Well I thought after a lie in we could go for a walk or a scooter ride somewhere" I suggested.

"Sounds perfect" he answered.

"Then we come back for lunch with your parents" I continued.

"This evening we could go and see a movie and go for a meal somewhere" I said.

"So a proper date night?" he said as he started to tickle my stomach.

"Something like that" I giggled.

"And tomorrow?" he questioned.

"I thought we could have a lazy morning, we could either work out in your gym, watch films or I could whip your arse at your new PS4 games" I said smugly.

"We will just see about that" he teased.

"Then I thought on the afternoon we could go to the Enchanted Lake and go swimming" I said happily.

"Because you need to practice?" he teased.

"Because I need to practice" I repeated.

"Sounds like a perfect weekend" he noted.

"It does doesn't it?" I agreed.

"Thank you" he said after a few moments of us stating at each other.

"For being me?" I asked cheekily.

"Always" he said and he quickly pushed his lips against mine once more.

* * *

After getting ready we both decided that we would go for a walk around the castle grounds; we made this decision on the basis that we got ready at ten so by the time we walked around the grounds and came back it was dinner time. We had a light lunch as we both knew that we were going out for a meal later on; I let Ben choose where we were going and he decided he wanted to take me to the Crystal Palace. I let him make the reservation as I was getting ready and I decided to wear a smart light purple blouse with dark purple skirt. _Evie would be proud_ I thought to myself as I pulled my purple pumps on.

"You look beautiful" Ben said as he walked into my room.

"Thanks you don't look so bad yourself" I teased as he sat down next to me.

"Oi!" he said jabbing me in the side.

"Ow!" I said feigning pain.

"Sorry" he said as he quickly pulled me to him. I looked at him for a couple of seconds then burst out laughing.

"Mal that wasn't very nice" he said sternly.

"Neither was jabbing me in the side" I stated as I stood up.

"Hmph!" he puffed.

"You coming or am I going for dinner on my own?" I teased as I threw my bag over my shoulder.

"I'll come with you" he teased.

"You don't need to" I teased.

"I'm sure I can make friends" I added.

"No" he said as he stepped behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Good, as in all honesty I didn't fancy eating on my own" I teased.

"Yeah well you're not allowed to do that" he huffed as we started to walk slowly and awkwardly out of the room.

"Ben!" I giggled as he started to tickle my sides.

"We can't walk like this all night" I giggled.

"Fine" he puffed as he let go off me.

"Come here" he said as he slid his hand into mine and pulled me to him.

"What is all this in aid of?" I flirted.

"Just taking a closer look" he flirted before quickly pressing a kiss to my lips.

* * *

The movie we went to see was brilliant; as Ben fell asleep last night I got to choose what we were going to see. Unfortunately for Ben I chose a chick flick comedy; but he didn't complain that much. When we went to walk into the theatre with everyone else the manager was adamant that we used the VIP box we did tell him that we didn't mind but he led us up there. Half way through the film I was glad that he did as it made it more private between me and Ben; especially when Ben decided to start flicking popcorn at me. I started to ignore him as I was getting into the film; which I would knew would annoy him. I was just about to watch the handsome male lead tell the female lead that he's falling in love with her and then Ben decided to throw a handful of popcorn at me.

"Ben!" I shrieked as I started to pick popcorn out of my lap and quickly place it back in the popcorn barrel.

"It's gone down my top" I said as I started to undo a couple of buttons to retrieve it.

"You could just leave it and I'll get it later" I heard him tease.

"Ew no!" I said as I pulled the stray popcorn away. I went to put it in a discarded popcorn barrel but Ben took it from my hand and quickly ate it.

"Yum Mal flavoured" he teased.

"You are a right weirdo" I stated as I fastened my top again.

"Your weirdo" he corrected me as he placed his popcorn barrel down onto the floor.

"Correct" I said as he wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head against his shoulder and we both enjoyed the rest of the film with only a couple of make out sessions as interruptions.

* * *

Me and Ben had now just sat down in our private booth at the Crystal Place but instead of sitting in front of me Ben had decided to sit next to me.

"Someone wanting to be close?" I teased.

"Is that a problem?" he teased back.

"No" I stated smugly.

"Not at all" I added as I looked at him.

"I prefer you close anyway" I flirted as I slid my hand onto his thigh.

"So do I" he replied as he took my hand from his tigh and started to massage the back of my hand with both of his thumbs.

"I know it probably feels like I am all over you Mal but that is not my intention" he said as he pursed his lips together.

"I know Ben. I know I tease you about it but I know deep down it's just you showing me that you love me" I said lovingly.

"You understand love a lot more now" he replied.

"I've had a good teacher" I said smugly as I looked down at the menu to start looking at what to have as a starter.

"I suppose" I heard him say which made me roll my eyes. I don't know why Ben doubted himself at times especially when it came to our relationship. I knew that he never doubted me; he just wanted to make sure that he was the loving and caring boyfriend that I needed.

"Are you doubting yourself?" I said as I looked up at him.

"Don't" I warned him as he pursed his lips. I smiled slightly and pressed a brief kiss against his lips; he smiled at me for a couple of seconds and then looked around us.

"Mal we need to be careful" he muttered.

"I know" I stated.

"I think someone will have already taken our photo tonight anyway" I stated as I looked back down that the menu.

"I know" he said sadly.

"I still hate that you have to go through all of this" he said as he continued to stroke the back of my hand.

"Ben its fine. You're worth it" I said sliding my free hand on top of his and I gave both of his hands a reassuring squeeze.

"As long as I have been in Auradon people have always looked, stared at me and made up gossip. I'm used to it" I said as I pulled my hand away.

"Well if you stay with me that is all you will get" he said sadly.

"If?" I said as I pulled one brow up.

"I didn't mean it like that" he quickly said as he started to panic.

"Right" I responded slowly.

"Then why say it?" I questioned.

"You always have the option of walking away if it gets too much" he stated.

"Ben I love you" I said as I slid closer to him.

"I'm not going anywhere" I added.

"Thank you" he said as he started to smile.

"I know it scares you that I could leave but I don't want anyone else. I never have" I stated proudly.

"You could leave me Ben that scares me just as much" I stated sadly.

"Never" he said as he dropped my hand and wrapped his arm around me as he took my right hand in his right hand.

"I guess I have more confidence now because of the" I said stopping myself as I looked around us.

"You know what" I muttered.

"Yeah" he said with a small smile.

"Well I know you're not going anywhere either, just the thought scares me" Ben said before pressing a kiss to my cheek.

"Yeah well we have started planning our lives together so I guess things are starting to get serious" I said with a small smile.

"Yeah" he agreed happily.

"So what are you going to have for starter?" I said looking back down at the menu.

"Hmmm I haven't thought yet" he admitted.

"Well think" I teased.

"Always demanding" he laughed.

"Always" I teased which made him chuckle and he playfully shoved me. I playfully shoved him back as our server arrived. We both looked at each other for a couple of seconds before starting to make our order. When the server disappeared we continued to enjoy our date night together and all the mischief in it.

* * *

After our meal we had decided to go for a couple of drinks; so after being lead to a VIP area in 'Upon A Time' we sat next to each other and continued to enjoy each other's company. I thought I saw someone take a photo of us but I was past caring; this weekend was for Ben to relax. And anyway people have taken plenty of photos of me and Ben in the past so what harm could one more do? Ben had gone to go and get another round of drinks and I watched him as he did this. I pulled my phone out and started to flick through the photos on my phone when Ben came back to the table with a tray full of various drinks.

"Erm Ben" I said nervously as I watched him slide the tray down onto our table and slid my phone into my pocket.

"Yes" he said with a smile as he sat back down next to me.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" I laughed.

"What would make you think that?" he asked.

"Well as well as my drink that I asked for you have brought over 4 jägerbombs and twenty shots" I asked as I watched him place ten shots in front of me and two jägerbombs.

"Yes, but I thought we could play a game" he explained.

"A game?" I asked.

"Yes" he replied.

"Ok explain" I said.

"Question time" he said.

"One or two?" I asked.

"Well technically this is a new version" he advised.

"I see" I said.

"Well how does it go?" I asked.

"I ask you questions and you ask me them. We both have to guess what the other one would say on each question" he started,

"Ok" I said.

"If we get it wrong we take a shot or a Jägerbomb whatever comes first" he said with a grin.

"The one who drinks all their drinks first loses and has to pay a forfeit" he added.

"Game on Beastie" I said as I playfully shoved into him.

"Ok you go first" he said shoving me back.

"What do I think is your best feature?" I asked.

"Erm" he said.

"Tick tock Ben" I said as I pretended to tap a watch on my wrist.

"Hang on I'm thinking" he said.

"Struggling on the first question, really?" I laughed as I took a sip of my drink.

"I think it's my eyes" he asked slowly.

"Hmm well I would have accepted two answers for that so yeah your right" I answered back.

"Score" he answered happily.

"Hang on" he immediately said.

"What what's the other answer?" he quickly asked.

"Guess" I said with a sly grin.

"Is it clean?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes" I answered quickly.

"I want to know now" he said.

"Well how about this, you try and guess if you are wrong you down a jägerbomb" I suggested.

"Agreed" he stated.

"Well how about my smile?" he asked.

"Close" I replied.

"Tell me" he asked.

"I don't know whether it is a feature or not but the fact that you love me for me and don't judge me" I stated.

"Hmm I'll give you that one" he said smiling.

"Drink up then" I said pushing a drink close to him as I winked at him. I watched as Ben quickly drank the drink and I watched as he winced at the sour taste.

"Your turn" he said as he placed the glass down.

"Right" I said.

"Erm I think it's... My eyes?" I asked.

"Yes" he nodded.

"That and your smile" he told me before pulling me into a hug.

"I don't really think that's a good question because there's a lot of answers for that question" I said.

"True" he said nodding.

"Next question Ben" I said.

"What's my favourite colour?" he asked.

"Well it's blue" I stated.

"Yes" he said smiling.

"And mine?" I asked.

"Purple" he answered and I nodded at him.

"What's my greatest fear?" I asked.

"Erm" he said.

"It's a toss up between losing me and not being loved" he said.

"Yes" he said.

"Mal come here" he said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Neither are going to happen" he said trying to reassure me.

"You know I've always loved you and I always will and I am not going anywhere" he said trying to reassure me.

"Ditto to you" I replied before kissing Ben.

"Ok my turn" I stated.

"Again there's two answers, first of all losing me" I said which made Ben nod at me and pulled me closer.

"And not being a good King" I added.

"Yeah" he said pouting.

"Ben" I said.

"Yes" he replied.

"You do know we both know each other very well" I started.

"Yes" he repeated.

"And you only drank that jägerbomb on a technicality" I teased.

"Yes" he said for a third time.

"Then we might run out of questions" I laughed.

"We might" he agreed.

"But getting drunk with you is a better way to spend my Saturday night than being in my office" he said kissing the top of my head.

"True" I agreed.

"What's my favourite food?" he asked.

"Easy anything sweet, but I would say my cookies" I said.

"Yes" he said.

"Come on" I said high fiving Ben.

"Yours is strawberries" he muttered into my ear.

"Yep" I answered.

"Erm" he said.

"When did I know that I loved you?" I asked him.

"Erm I know that you've always loved me" he said.

"But I think you realised it when you thought you had to give me up" he added.

"Yes" I said nodding.

"And you?" he questioned.

"The moment you first laid eyes on me" I said mimicking his voice.

"Oi" he said playfully shoving me,

"You tell me that all the time and I still fail to see how. All I was bothered about at the time was getting that bloody wand and all you were bothered about was getting to know me better. However I understand more now because of the imprinting" I laughed.

"Of course" he said smiling.

"Yes well I'm glad things played out the way they did" he added.

"Hang on Ben" I said as I looked at the table.

"What?" he asked.

"This game is not working" I stated.

"Take a shot" I said picking two up and handing him one.

"Why?" he asked as he took it from me.

"I think we best just keep asking questions but drink these any way" I stated

"So now you're trying to get me drunk?" he teased.

"Maybe" I answered as I winked at Ben.

"Ooh you temptress" he flirted with me.

"Hang on I'll just make it even" I said as I picked up the first jägerbomb and drank it. I winced at the taste of it and I then held the second one up. Ben picked his second jager bomb and clinked the glass against mine. We both winked at each other and quickly drank it; we both winced at the taste and pulled funny faces.

"Time for a shot?" he said.

"Go on then" I replied and we both quickly downed a shot and we both shuddered at the sourness of it.

"This is going to get messy" I noted as I started to get the familiar feeling of the room starting to spin slightly.

"Yep" he replied.

"Anyway the more we drink god knows what we will ask" he muttered into my ear as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I didn't think of it like that Ben" I laughed.

"Hmmmm" he said and he quickly kissed me.

"Favourite place in the world?" he asked.

"Enchanted Lake" I answered.

"Yep" he said.

"You?" he asked.

"Same?" he asked.

"No" I said shaking my head.

"It's just recently changed" I advised.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Hmm" he said.

"Clue" he questioned.

"Quarantine lock down" I said.

"The chamber?" he asked.

"Yes" I said nodding.

"Hmm I'll remember that" he said smirking.

"Good" I said.

"Now shot" I laughed.

"Darn" he said and he quickly drank a shot.

"Favourite thing to do?" I asked.

"Tourney" I said.

"Wrong" he laughed.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes" he said.

"Urgh" I said and I quickly drank a shot.

"Wanna guess again?" he teased.

"It has something to do with me hasn't it?" I asked.

"It has everything to do with you" he said with a smile.

"Spending time with me?" I answered.

"Yeah" he said nodding before quickly pulling me in for a quick kiss.

"And I think your answer is the same" he said as his face was inches away from mine.

"Of course it is" I said before pressing a kiss to his lips.

"What's my second favourite thing to do?" I asked,

"Draw" he stated.

"Yep" I answered

"Me?" he asked.

"Tourney" I answered.

"Yeah" he stated. I started giggling and I picked a shot up and poured it into Ben's mouth.

"Is that how we are going to play it Dragon?" he teased.

"Yes" I flirted. Ben smirked at me and poured a shot into my mouth. I giggled again and quickly pulled Ben to me for a brief kiss.

"How about we change the game slightly?" I said.

"How?" he asked.

"Let's see who can down three shots the quickest?" I said as I lined three shots in front of me and Ben.

"Fine" he said as he watched me.

"After three" I instructed.

"1, 2, 3" I said and both me and Ben started drinking the shots and to my dismay Ben won.

"Yes!" Ben shouted as he fist pumping the air.

"What do I win?" he said looking at me.

"Me" I flirted.

"Hmm" he said as he pulled me towards him for another kiss. Ben pressed another kiss to my cheek as I heard Evie's voice.

"Oh hi you guys" she said as she walked towards me and Ben with Doug following shortly behind.

"Didn't know you were coming here?" she said.

"Neither did we" I slurred.

"Can we join you or do you want to be on your own?" she asked.

"You can join but only on one condition" I said as I started to laugh.

"Which is?" she stated.

"You need to get drunk with us" I laughed.

"Agreed" she said as she slid into seat opposite me.

"Hang on before we get drinks I have a score to settle" I said.

"Right" she answered as Doug smiled at both me and Ben.

"Last four" I said looking at Ben.

"Last four" he said smiling as he lined them up.

"1, 2, 3 go" he shouted and we both started to drink the shots but this time I was faster than Ben.

"Yes!" I said fist pumping then air and then I started to dance.

"Ha ha!" I said in front of Ben's face.

"Now what do I win?" I flirted.

"Me" he stated.

"Hmmm Beastie" I said and I quickly kissed Ben. I was about to deepen the kiss then I heard Evie clear her throat.

"Sorry E" I said as I looked at her after pulling away.

"I'll go get drinks, coming Doug" Ben asked.

"Yeah" Doug replied. Both me and Evie watched Ben and Doug walk away.

"How's the weekend going?" Evie asked me which made me look at her.

"Brilliantly" I said.

"I think we are both enjoying the weekend off" I added.

"It's nice just to be Ben and Mal for a change" I added further.

"I see" she said with a smile as Ben and Doug both returned with more drinks.

"This is going to get messy" Evie said as she looked at what Ben and Doug had brought over.

"Hell yeah" I stated as Ben dropped into the seat next to me and we continued the rest of our evening with Evie and Doug; anticipating the impending hangovers in the morning.


	51. Chapter 51

**Hey guys, I thought I would just give you a content warning for this chapter; as there is some intimacy between Ben and Mal. Enjoy! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes as the light through the curtains hit me; the memories from last night were still strong in my mind and I smiled at them. I slowly slid my head up and noticed that Ben was still sleeping. I was glad that he had a good time last night; yes he did have a lot to drink but at least he was able to spend some time with me, Evie and Doug. I snuggled my head back into his chest and I started to slowly stroke his stomach. I started to drag my fingers down and I felt Ben take a deep breath underneath me. I stole a glance up and noticed that Ben's eyes were starting to roll as he woke up.

"Morning" he yawned.

"Morning" I answered back.

"My head hurts" he said as he put his head into his left hand. I couldn't help but chuckle at Ben and I watched as his eyes slowly opened again.

"Why are you laughing?" he accused.

"In fact why are you not as hung over? He questioned.

"I am; just not as bad as you. I'm used to getting drunk you're not" I teased.

"Hmph!" he puffed.

"It's ok baby. I'll look after you" I flirted as I started to kiss his bare chest.

"Hmmmm" Ben purred and I slowly pushed up and pressed my lips against his.

"Come closer" Ben stated as he pulled me closer. I moved further towards Ben so I could kiss him more; our faces moved in sync together and Ben pulled away a couple of seconds in. I cheekily grinned at him and kissed him again and I felt him start to dig into me so I moved slightly off Ben and the slowly started to drag my hands down Ben's stomach.

"What are you doing Dragon? He flirted as my hand stopped between his naval and member.

"Well I was just thinking we could finish what we started last night" I flirted.

"Hmmmm" he grunted. I slid my hand further down then winked at him before abruptly taking him in my hand. I heard Ben take a sharp breath in in reaction to me doing this.

"Oh god Mal" he moaned as I started to stroke him.

"I haven't even started yet baby" I flirted as I continued to stroke him. I heard him grunt in response to me stroking him and I then pulled the blanket down so I could get a better view.

"I know what will make you feel even better" I flirted.

"Yeah?" he asked as he bit his lip as he tried not to moan.

"This" I said as I slowly moved down the bed and slowly took him in my mouth. I heard Ben moan at this and I continued to keep doing this for a few minutes more until Ben pushed me away and climbed on top of me to finish what we started the night before.

* * *

After spending a few more hours in bed me and Ben got ready and dressed in lazy day clothes. We decided against going to his gym to work out and decided instead to go and play video games. I was just as excided to play them as Ben was; especially the game I had got him.

"I'm sure you just bought this game so you can play on it" he teased as he sat down next to me after setting his PS4 up.

"Well you wanted it as well didn't you?" I said sarcastically as he handed me his second controller.

"Yes" he confirmed as he playfully shoved me.

"Well then" I laughed as I playfully shoved him back.

"I can still beat you at it" I stated smugly.

"Oi!" he said feigning hurt.

"Famous last words Miss Faery" he warned which made me roll my eyes at him.

"Whatever Mr Adams" I answered sarcastically as the game started to load in.

"I like it when you call me that" he muttered.

"Well you like it a lot more than your middle name" I teased.

"Don't" he warned.

"Or else what?" I stated.

"Bertha" he said smugly.

"Grrr!" I growled at him.

"You're for it now" I said as I watched as Ben started to select two player mode.

"Promises promises baby" he said and we both quickly turned our attention to the screen as the level started to play.

* * *

After playing a couple a levels of Doom; we decided to play the newest Tourney game however instead of working together me and Ben played against each other.

"I do have the upper hand here babe" he stated smugly.

"Doesn't mean anything" I muttered as the game started.

"Whoa!" Ben said as my player tackled his and I started heading towards the kill zone.

"You were saying" I stated smugly as I passed the ball to another play and started to backflip through the kill zone.

"Ha ha" he said as his player chased after me and nearly tackled me to the floor.

"Nearly got you" he teased as he switched players and then started running for me.

"Nearly" I said as I made my player pass to another player but he managed to get the ball from me.

"Ha!" he stated smugly as he started to make his player run for the kill zone.

"Hmph!" I puffed as I chased after him and then tackled him.

"What?" he asked as he started to chase after me again.

"Ha!" I stated smugly mimicking him as I started to head towards the goal. I passed to another player and then attempted to score and fist pumped when the ball hit the back of the net.

"Yes!" I said dancing.

"That was a lucky shot" he puffed as it started again and he attempted to run down to my side of the field.

"Wasn't" I muttered. We played for a few more minutes before Ben managed to score a goal.

"Yes!" he stated as he playfully shoved me.

"Game on!" I said sarcastically. We continued to play the game until it was into the last few seconds of the game; Ben had managed to sneak past me slightly with the score currently being 8-7 but I was currently on my way to scoring another goal.

"Mal" I heard him say. I knew what he was going to do; he was trying to distract me so I wouldn't score.

"Yes" I answered not taking my eyes from the screen.

"Love you" he said as he knocked his knee against mine.

"That's not going to stop me scoring, sorry" I said still not taking my eyes from the screen as I knocked my knee against his.

"Fine I'll just stop you" he teased as he reached his hands over and started pressing buttons on the controller. I hastily pulled my hands away so he couldn't get to the controller; out the corner of my eye I saw him smirk.

"I'll just try another tactic" he teased.

"Wha?" I asked as I suddenly felt his hand catch my side and he started to tickle me.

"Ben stop it" I whined as I started to wriggle away from him.

"No" he teased as he continued to tickle me.

"Yes" I snapped.

"Ben!" I shrieked as he started to tickle my neck and under my chin.

"Stop it now!" I snapped as he continued. I moved my mouth next to his hand and pressed my teeth against his hand. He pulled his hand away as his eyes widened.

"Did you just go to bite me?" he stated.

"Maybe" I muttered which made him laugh. We both heard the whistle blow twice to tell us that the game was over.

"YES!" Ben shouted as he fist pumped.

"Ben!" I shouted.

"You cheated!" I accused.

"I could have won there if I got the right shot!" I said as I shoved him.

"I know" he said smugly.

"But I can't let the word get out that my girlfriend is better at Tourney than me" he teased.

"Ben it's just a game" I stated sarcastically.

"Whatever" he stated smugly.

"Hmph!" I puffed.

"Another game?" he asked cheekily.

"Well that depends" I said sarcastically.

"On?" he asked.

"Are you going to cheat this time?" I asked sarcastically.

"Depends" he said with a large grin.

"On?" I asked mimicking him.

"Are you going to try to beat me?" he teased.

"Probably" I said irritated.

"It's cute when you pull that face" he noted.

"What face?" I asked as I pulled one brow up.

"The one when you are annoyed" he said lovingly.

"Erm ok" I said slowly as I didn't really know how to react to that.

"Come here" Ben said and he pulled me into a hug.

"Sorry I cheated" he muttered into my ear.

"It's fine" I said.

"You'll just have to make it up to me" I flirted.

"How?" he asked as he pulled away.

"Hmmm I'd settle for a kiss" I teased.

"Hmmmmm" Ben said and he pressed a kiss against my lips.

"Settled?" he asked.

"Settled" I confirmed with a smile.

"Mal" he said after a couple of seconds.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Come here" he said.

"I am here" I stated as I started to get confused.

"No here" he said pulling me closer to him as I watched him pull his phone out of his pocket, he quickly flicked his camera on and extended his arm so the camera could see both me and Ben.

"Oh" I said slowly as I realised what he wanted and I slid closer to him and then rested my chin against his shoulder and smiled. I watched as Ben took a couple of photos of us and then when he pulled his arm back he looked at them lovingly.

"Needed a new one?" I asked.

"Yeah" he advised as I watched as he made one of them his phone wallpaper.

"Haven't taken many recently" he stated as he slid his phone back into his pocket.

"We took some last night" I teased.

"Yeah well those were dreadful" he grimaced as he pulled a face.

"Because you were drunk" I teased further.

"Yes" he said pulling another face which made me laugh.

"Stop laughing at me" he said as he jabbed me in the side.

"Sorry baby" I said as I pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"So another game?" I asked hoping to distract him.

"Game on Dragon!" he said as he selected rematch.

"This time don't cheat" I warned. I heard him laugh and we started to play the next Tourney game; which I happened to end up winning to Ben's dismay.

* * *

After playing for a few hours on the PS4 we then got ready to go to the Enchanted Lake; the ride on the back of Ben's scooter was quite quick but I enjoyed it anyway. I was able to snuggle into Ben's back so it gave me an excuse to cuddle him. When we arrived at our usual spot we quickly pulled our clothes off to reveal our swimming clothes underneath. Ben wanted to jump straight in but I wanted to jump in off the cliff; so we walked up slowly together and when we got more closer to the top Ben helped me up first and followed after me.

"Mal wait until I get up there before you jump in" he instructed as he was a few steps behind me.

"Ok" I called back but then I suddenly felt mischievous. With the memory of him tricking me when I thought something was wrong with him in my mind; I quickly glanced at the water and jumped into the water as I screamed. I had no concerns about drowning this time; I was a lot better at swimming now.

"MAL!" I heard Ben shout as I went under the water. I started to dive down under the water and managed to find a rock to hold onto to keep me under the water for a little bit and to hide behind.

"MAL!" I heard Ben shout again and I watched as he dove under the water. I swam a little bit away from him and opened my mouth slightly to let a few air bubbles leave my mouth. I watched as he frantically swam around looking for me; the ache in my lungs started to get a bit overwhelming but was relieved when Ben resurfaced so I slowly followed him back to the surface. I made sure that I was behind him so he couldn't see me so as I resurfaced I pulled his swim shorts down a little bit.

"Mal!" he snapped as he turned around the look at me. I burst out laughing as I tried to regulate my breathing and I pulled my drenched hair from my face.

"Mal that wasn't funny I thought something happened to you" he said scolding me as he swam in front of me.

"Not very nice is it" I said sarcastically as I shook my head.

"Hmph!" he puffed.

"Come here" he said and he pulled me to him and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Ben!" I shrieked.

"I'm only cuddling you dear" he said as he rested his chin on my head.

"No you're not" I accused.

"You're going to do something" I said looking up at him.

"Well I'm not going to pull your pants down" he stated sarcastically.

"Well not yet... I can wait until we get home for that" he quickly added as a flirtatious glint entered his eye.

"Hmmmm Beastie" I flirted as I pressed a kiss against his lips.

"No one will have seen Beastie Junior so don't worry" I said as I placed my hands on his chest.

"He's mine" I said as I quickly dragged my hands down and quickly cupped him in my hands.

"Hmm Mal" he said as he quickly kissed me. As we were kissing I felt Ben's right hand loosen around my waist and I felt his hand side around my front and he cupped me in between my legs. I pulled apart and smirked at him.

"Mine" he muttered and I felt his fingers move slightly through my swimsuit.

"Ben we need to be careful" I told him as I let go off his member.

"I know but you started it" he said as he tightened his left arm around me pulling me closer to him.

"Yeah well I'm allowed" I said as my breathing hitched as I felt his fingers move against me again. I smirked at him and I pushed away from him; Ben reluctantly let go of me and he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Swimming" I stated as I started to bob away a little bit away from him.

"I need the practice remember" I teased as I swam away.

"Come and get me Beastie" I called back. I heard him laugh and I heard the water splash as he swam after me. I didn't get very far before he caught up with me and pulled me back to him to press a kiss to my lips.

* * *

After a while swimming and winding each other me and Ben were now sitting on the stone platform watching the sun set. The sky was in an arrangement of colours; the remaining heat coming from the sun was basking over me and Ben. The sun was now halfway down the horizon; I found myself very settled. I was sitting in mine and Ben's private spot snuggled into Ben with him sitting behind me and I didn't want this night to end.

"Mal" Ben said as my head was snuggled into his shoulder.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Did I mention that I love you?" he asked me which made me giggle.

"You may have told me once or twice" I laughed as he kissed my cheek.

"I am so lucky to have you" he muttered into my ear.

"Apparently so" I laughed.

"Do you feel rested?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Yep" he answered back happily.

"Good, my plan worked then" I answered back smugly.

"Yep" he repeated.

"I love you Florian" I said as I started to stare at the lake.

"I love you too Bertha" I heard him reply. Instead of rolling my eyes like I normally do I snuggled back into his head and I sighed.

"You didn't roll your eyes then" he noted.

"Yeah well yes I still don't like it but I'm very comfortable around you. Anyone else calls me it then it's a problem" I answered.

"No one else knows do they?" he asked.

"Well Evie, Jay and Carlos do but that's because you've called me it in front of them" I advised.

"Sorry" he said sadly.

"It's ok Florian" I answered back with a smile as I pulled away and I quickly kissed him.

"I don't think you realise how much you mean to me sometimes" he said happily.

"I think I know Ben" I laughed lovingly as I looked up at him and started to stare into his eyes.

"Mal not many girlfriends would do what you have done this weekend" he said as he looked into my eyes.

"Well they are obviously not as awesome as me then" I stated with a smile.

"Nope" he agreed.

"Audrey would have just left you to it" I said as I pursed my lips together.

"Yeah" he answered sarcastically.

"But I don't think our relationship would have gone the distance" he admitted.

"No?" I questioned.

"No" he confirmed.

"She practically asked me out; so she probably would have got me to propose to her somehow. However I don't think my heart would have been in it" he advised.

"It sounded like you wouldn't have had much say or freedom" I noted sadly.

"No; not like I have with you" he said as he started to smile again.

"Yeah well I just want you to be you" I admitted.

"Because that is that man that I love; crown or not" I said proudly.

"I know that's another reason why I love you" he answered back.

"Mal you know when you came here?" he asked.

"Yes" I said.

"You know when we talked before about it?" he questioned.

"Yes" I repeated.

"And you said that even if I wasn't king you think we would have still ended being together" he said as he started to run his fingers up and down my upper arm.

"Yes" I said for a third time.

"I love that you think that" he said as he tightened his arms around me.

"I know you do" I replied.

"But in all honesty I think you are probably one of the very few people who would have done what you did. For example if Chad was king he would definitely not bring us here. Especially me" I said.

"But let's say for arguments sake that he did bring me here; I probably wouldn't have to put a love spell on him. The flirting would have been too much to bear; he probably wouldn't have needed that much persuasion to leave Audrey" I explained.

"I see" he replied.

"Yeah you probably would have still imprinted on me and wanted to get to know me. You probably would get accused of being a girlfriend stealer when I left him" I teased.

"How?" he asked. I knew that we had had this conversation in the past however going over things like this felt nice for me and Ben.

"Well yes we flirt a lot but it's different with you you're my boyfriend. But we didn't flirt that much at the start" I advised.

"Agreed" he confirmed.

"But like your mother said it's hard to resist the level of love, support and devotion that your beast gives you. It all makes so much more sense now" I said smiling.

"If I was a couple with Chad it wouldn't have been with him for very long; but I think at some stage me and you would have crossed paths and got together" I added happily.

"Yes" he said and he pulled me into a tight hug.

"I wouldn't like the thought of you being with Chad" he said into my hair.

"I wouldn't like the thought of being with Chad" I joked.

"I know he's one of our friends and he is canny enough; but he really isn't someone that I would go for" I said as I looked up at him.

"I see" he said as he brushed his nose against mine.

"You say you're the lucky one but it's me that's lucky" I said as I stared into his eyes.

"You have always thought that I am not evil" I said and I quickly looked down.

"Mal look at me" Ben demanded and I slowly looked back up at him.

"I know you are not evil; I've always known because you are my other half" he said as he took my hands in his. He gave them a gentle squeeze and he looked down at my double dragon birthmark and smiled. He then interlocked his fingers with mine and he pulled my forearm up towards him and he lovingly kissed it. I smiled at him doing this; another thing that I loved about Ben was that he loved everything about me. Every mark and scar on my body I hated he loved and he made sure that I knew that; which made me love him even more.

"My beautiful Dragon" he mused.

"My beautiful Beast" I answered back before pushing my lips against his.


	52. Chapter 52

**Hey guys, let's jump straight into it with a slight content warning. Much love RSD xoxoxoxo**

* * *

The morning after I was reluctant to get up; after having a lazy weekend with Ben I wasn't very happy when my alarm went off to wake us up.

"Urgh!" I said into Ben's chest. I heard him chuckle as he tightened his arms around me.

"Don't want to leave me?" he muttered.

"No" I said as I snuggled my face into his chest. I moved my face up and looked at Ben's face and noticed that he was smirking at me.

"Do you want me to leave?" I teased.

"No" he said as he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"I love you Mally" Ben said as he started to stare into my eyes.

"I love you too Benny" I answered back.

"Urgh!" I said as I looked at the clock and noticed that it was half six.

"Why did we have to set the clock this early?" I whined.

"So we both can get ready" he stated as he started to stroke my back.

"Hmmm" I puffed.

"I wish I didn't have to" I said sadly.

"Same" he said as he removed his left hand from my back and cupped the right hand side of my face. We stared at each other for a few minutes and I then noticed that a mischievous glint entered Ben's eyes.

"Mal" he muttered.

"Aha" I answered back.

"I have had an idea" he stated.

"Uh oh!" I said.

"Oi!" he said jabbing my side.

"Sorry, what's your idea?" I asked eager to know what was on his mind.

"We could have a long shower" he said as he started to smile.

"How we don't have the time?" I asked.

"Mal think about it" he said.

"Oh" I said slowly as the realisation hit that he meant go in the shower together.

"We don't have to do anything but make out. But it would give us another excuse to cuddle" he suggested.

"Hmmm" I said as I started to think about it I suddenly felt mischievous.

"Ok, but on one condition" I stated.

"What?" he asked.

"Race you there" I said and I quickly jumped away from him and off the bed.

"You girl!" I heard Ben say. I heard him jump from the bed and I heard his footsteps that told me that he was running after me. I was about to get into the bathroom but I then felt Ben wrap his arms around my waist and he picked me up.

"Ben!" I shrieked as he carried me into the bathroom.

"Shhh!" he said as he placed me down in the bathroom. He swiftly kicked the door closed and then stood in front of me.

"I'll undress you" I said as I lightly prodded him in the chest.

"And I'll undress you" he said as he lightly prodded my nose. Ben's hands dropped to my waist and he slid his hands under my vest and quickly pulled it over my head to reveal my bare chest to him.

"Hmmm" he said looking at me.

"Look at you perving" I teased.

"I'm allowed" he said as he placed his hands on my hips as I placed my hands on his chest.

"I suppose you are" I said as he leant down a little bit and he pulled my shorts and pants down in one swoop.

"Suppose?" he asked as I stepped out of them and kicked them away.

"Is there anyone else who would see you like this?" he teased. He knew full well that no one else would see me like this; but teasing him was fun.

"Of course not Ben" I stated as I leant down slightly and pulled his shorts down and smiled when Beastie Junior sprang free.

"Well actually there is one person" I laughed.

"Who?" he asked. I looked up at him and he started to look hurt. I decided to put him straight out of his misery; he knew that I didn't do anything with anyone... well I hoped.

"Ben" I said as I let his shorts slide to the floor as I stood up and looked up at him.

"Mal" he muttered.

"Ben I was meaning the beast part of you" I said as I slid my arms around his neck. I watched as his eyes widen slightly as he arms claimed my waist.

"Ben only you and the beast part of you will ever see me like this" I said pushing my chest against his and brushing my nose against his.

"Why would I want anyone else?" I asked.

"I don't know" he answered as he kicked his shorts away.

"You don't know because there is no answer to that question. I already have the man of my dreams" I said tightening my arms. I heard Ben chuckle which made me smile.

"Being cheesy again?" I laughed.

"A little" he admitted.

"Well you have caused that" I said as I felt Ben's hands start to drag down my back and onto my bum. I knew he was about to pick me up; and I would let him as always. A few seconds I was proved right as he swiftly picked me up and carried me into the shower. I felt the coldness of the tiles against my back as he pushed me against the wall; I felt Ben's left hand loosen on my waist as he turned the shower on and we both jumped as the water started to hit us. Ben then pushed himself against my chest and I tightened my arms and legs around him. Ben then slid my hair from my shoulder and he quickly pressed his lips against my neck.

"Oh Ben" I moaned as I started to feel sensations running up and down my neck. I heard Ben growl against my skin and I started to run my fingers through his hair holding him against me.

"My Beastie" I muttered in his ear. I heard him growl again as he pulled away and I looked into his darkened green eyes.

"My Dragon" he muttered.

"Always" I answered back and I pressed my lips quickly against his with a heated passion.

* * *

"Well I knew we said we would only make out in the shower; but I actually needed that this morning" Ben said as he slid his hand into mine as he sat next to me in the limousine.

"Same. I needed you close" I said happily as I started to remember this morning's actions.

"Mal come here" Ben said as he let go of my hand.

"I am here" I stated.

"No closer" he insisted as he opened his arms to me and he pulled me into a hug. I placed my head against his shoulder and placed my left hand on his chest.

"Thank you for this weekend" he said before pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

"You're very welcome" I answered back as I slid my hand under his tie and started to stroke his chest.

"Ben" I said after a few moments of silence.

"Yes my beautiful girlfriend" he answered back happily.

"I think we need to talk about something" I said as I slowly looked up at him.

"Sounds serious" he noted.

"It is a little bit" I admitted.

"Right" he answered slowly as his eyes started to widen.

"Ben I have already told you if you are struggling you need to come to me-" I started.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"Why don't you?" I asked as I hoped that there wasn't anything wrong.

"Well I just try to plod on with it" he advised.

"But I do know to come to you though if it gets too bad" he said as he reached over and stroked my face.

"I'll try and get better at it" he promised.

"Good" I stated as I put my head back on his shoulder and snuggled my face into his chest.

"Same to you as well" he said with a smile.

"Hmmmm" I said into his chest.

"If you need me come and find me" he said as he tightened his arm around me and he took his hand from my chest and interlocked our fingers together.

"Don't tempt me Benjamin" I teased.

"Why?" he questioned.

"I might never leave" I said smugly as I looked up at him.

"I don't want you to" he advised as his hand dropped from my shoulder to my side and he started to tickle me. I started to giggle and shriek at him doing this and I was about to tell him to stop but was stopped when the limonene came to a stop.

"Let's get you back to college" Ben said sadly as he stopped tickling my side.

"Yeah" I agreed sadly.

"We have a study date at the weekend though, and I'll see you tomorrow at Carlos's birthday" he advised as he knew that I didn't want to leave him.

"Yeah" I repeated as the door opened.

"There will be a time when we don't have to do this" Ben said before sliding out of the car. _Yeah_ I thought to myself _but that seems like a lifetime away._

* * *

"Hi you two" I heard Evie say as we walked up to her outside of goodness class.

"Hey" we both said together. Evie grinned at the both of us and she started to giggle.

"Mal can I have a quick word?" she asked I pulled one brow up in confusion as I started to wonder what was wrong.

"Ben can come as well so don't worry you don't need to be separated" she teased as we stepped away from everyone.

"Ok what's up?" I asked when the three of us were a safe distance away from everyone.

"Nothing's wrong" she said.

"The fairy godmother said she wants to see us both after college" she advised. Then it hit me the fairy godmother wanted to restart mine and Evie's magic lessons again. She had stopped them for a few month while we were starting to revise and hand in our final assessments.

"I knew they would be coming up soon" I advised.

"Yeah; another night when I can't see you" Ben teased, which made me roll my eyes at him.

"It will probably be on a Wednesday night like always. You are always busy then anyway" I laughed.

"I suppose" he said squeezing my hand. I noticed that Audrey was walking past us and I squeezed Ben's hand. He smiled at me and squeezed my hand back.

"It's her birthday this week" I muttered.

"I know" he said.

"You know what that means?" Evie muttered.

"Yeah; but she hasn't invited me this year" I started.

"But Ben is?" Evie prompted.

"Yeah; but he's not going" I advised.

"You're not?" Evie asked as she turned to look at him.

"I can't I'm having a meeting with Sultan Aladdin and Sultana Jasmine; I'm having even more meetings than ever before due to the tour. Audrey knows this because she is going to accompany her grandmother and parents to the meeting for South Riding next week" Ben explained.

"But even if I was free I wouldn't be going anyway; I don't go to social functions unless I have Mal with me" he said as he pressed a kiss to the top of my head. I was about to say something but we heard our teacher start to call us over.

"I guess I'll be seeing you" Ben said before pressing a quick kiss to my lips.

"Bye" I said sadly.

"I'll bring you your stuff later on tonight, after your meeting" he said as he went to walk away.

"Bye Evie" he said politely.

"Bye Ben" she answered back and Ben winked at me before he turned to leave. As I walked into the class I kept turning and looking at him; until he disappeared from my sight.

* * *

Thankfully double goodness went over quick so I was happy when I walked out with Evie and Carlos. When we started to walk towards the main court yard I noticed that people were looking at us; yes people always looked but this look seemed different. Carlos noticed some of his friends from Tourney so he quickly and politely excused himself.

"Is it me or is people looking at us?" I asked as I watched Carlos walk away.

"Yes" Evie said as we started to walk onto the court yard. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket again and I noted that it had been going crazy during class. I looked and noticed that Ben had tagged me in something on Facebook. I opened it up and saw the photo of me and him playing video games together from the weekend. I smiled at the photo and then read the caption underneath it:

* * *

 _"If I could give you one thing in life, I would give you the ability to see yourself through my eyes, only then would you realize how special you are to me. Sometimes I look at you and wonder how I ever got to be so lucky. You are not just my girlfriend; you are my best friend. You take all of my problems and make them your own just so I don't have to go through them alone. Your my rock, you support me through everything and you do it so effortlessly. I don't think I can ever find the words to thank you. Love you baby, thank you for always being there for me; for telling me the things that I need to hear and for making me realise things. Every day I am with you is a like a dream come true; I am glad that our path's crossed. But I know one thing for definite that I am never going to let you go xxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

"I think I know why?" I said as I smiled down at my phone.

"How?" Evie asked. I showed her my phone and she started to smile down at my phone.

"He's such a cutie" she said.

"He is. He's my hopeless romantic" I said as I started to comment on the photo:

* * *

 _"I feel like you're so much more than my boyfriend. You're the one person I need to talk to when I've had a bad day, the one person I can rely on to not judge me. You're my rock, my sweetheart, my best friend. To call you just my boyfriend would hardly give you justice. Love you too baby xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

I then clicked out of my Facebook and then started to text Ben: hopefully he wasn't in a meeting so his phone wouldn't go off.

* * *

 _"Your Facebook status seems to be causing a scandal; everyone is looking and watching me. But I don't care - you're worth it. Ben I know that we both know that_ _I didn't plan to fall in love with you but now that I have I know for definite that you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I_ _loved you yesterday, I_ _love you still, I_ _always have and I_ _always will. Dragon xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

"Young's love dream" I heard Evie tease.

"Behave" I warned her. I heard someone shout mine and Evie's name and we both turned around to see Doug running towards us with a magazine in his hands.

"What's wrong Doug?" Evie said as he stood in front of us as he tried to regulate his breathing.

"We are in the papers" he said.

"What?" me and Evie asked together.

"Look" he said handing us the magazine and we both looked down at it.

* * *

 **"King and Consort enjoy a rare public date night in 'Upon A Time' with best pals Doug Dwarfson and Evie Grimhilde"**

 _By Simon Smith, Auradon Gossip Magazine (AGP)_

* * *

 _With royal commitments and college, they rarely have time for an intimate dinner date._

 _But King Benjamin and his consort, Mal Faery, made full use of their alone time as they headed to the exclusive Crystal Palace to enjoy a date night when the opportunity arose on Saturday night._

 _The outing was much welcomed given that both the King and his consort's commitments have increased over the last few months. King Benjamin as recently announced his first full royal tour and is currently under talks to discuss the proceedings on top of revising and studying for his upcoming exams. Whereas Mal Faery is currently studying and revising for her final exams that come up in the next few months._

 _As the night went on the king and his consort could be seen sharing a few intimate moments that including cuddling and kissing. Showing the world that all is well with the pair of them even with their busy schedules._

 _The pair was later joined by childhood friends, Doug Dwarfson and Evie_ _Grimhilde_ _as they sat in the exclusive VIP area in Upon A Time so they couldn't be disturbed. The four shared a night of drinks, dancing and were in fits of giggles for most of the night._

 _The pair then left hand in hand with friends in tow as all four of them left the club together to continue with the rest of their night._

* * *

"So you're famous E?" I teased.

"Behave" she said as we both looked through the photos of the articles that included of us dancing, laughing. There were even photos of me and Ben cuddling and sharing a kiss in both The Crystal Palace and Upon A Time. It was times like this when I wished that Ben wasn't king; so night outs like this could be more private; but Ben was King and even though I didn't like it I had to face up to it. I just hoped there wasn't going to be any backlash from certain members of the council from it.

"At least it is you and Doug this time as well" I teased.

"Yeah; but they also got me when I stumbled" she said sadly as we looked at a photo of Evie stumbling with the caption _"Evelyn Grimhilde stumbles after a big night out with King, best friend and boyfriend"._

"I wouldn't worry about that E" I said trying to reassure her.

"Look at that photo though" she said pointing to it and I looked at it a little but closer and noticed that they had caught Evie in mid fall before Doug caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Everything will be fine" I said as we started to walk to our dorm to enjoy our free time before our next period.

* * *

The rest of the day went quick; so the next thing I knew I was now sitting in the Fairy Godmother's office with Evie and Jane.

"Hi Mal. I hope you had fun a good weekend with Ben" the fairy godmother said.

"I did thank you" I replied politely.

"Anyway the reason I brought you both here" she said swiftly moving on.

"First of all Mal and Jane" she said turning to look at the both of us.

"As you are both part fairy you were both issued with your own wand; which changed its likeness to you both. However me and Jane have already discussed this so this is mainly aimed at Mal" she said but she turned towards Jane for the latter bit.

"Ok Mother" Jane replied. The fairy godmother then turned and looked at me; I started to get nervous. I don't know why but what was going to happen to my wand after I left college? I just assumed that it would stay with the fairy godmother's wand; maybe she just wanted to tell me that this was the case.

"Mal as you are leaving college we need to decide what you do with your wand" she advised.

"Do with it? You mean destroy it? I thought I was doing ok with it?" I asked nervously as I started to panic.

"Mal calm down" she said trying to calm me down.

"I meant the storage of it" she confirmed.

"Oh I see" I said as my heart started to stop pounding in my chest.

"I can keep it with mine; since the Kings coronation security of it has been tightened" she advised.

"But if you have another place in mind then that's ok but it needs to be guarded" she explained.

"Erm" I said slowly as I didn't know where else I would store my wand. I understood that it needed to be guarded especially after what happened at Ben's coronation but I didn't know where to keep my wand. Maybe I should ask Ben about this.

"I only ask because if you were ever to need to use it in an emergency you might not be able to get near it if it stays with mine. However if there is an emergency I might be involved anyway" she stated.

"I see" I said.

"Ben has already suggested that I spell the safe in his office should you want to keep it there?" she asked. I started to feel hurt and annoyed at Ben as he didn't mention this to me over the weekend. I know that he is King so he needs to know and I wouldn't hide it from him anyway. But I thought he would have mentioned it to me - it was my wand after all!

"I see" I repeated.

"I hope that doesn't upset you" she said as she obviously picked up on me feeling hurt.

"No it doesn't" I said looked down.

"It seems practical" I advised.

"He didn't mention it to me that's all" I said nervously as I looked up at her.

"I only spoke to him this morning about it; I think he had just left you" she advised.

"I see" I said as I started to feel better about it. I now couldn't be mad at Ben that much; he could have text me but I know that he is very busy today.

"Yeah" she said.

"I don't want you to think that Ben was interfering but I wanted his opinion on the matter; as he is the King" she added politely.

"It's ok I understand" I said with a small smile.

"If I'm honest I would prefer my wand to be somewhere close to me" I advised.

"After college I'll probably be with Ben most of the time; so it only makes sense that it should be where he is" I added.

"So could you spell his safe please?" I asked happily.

"I will" she confirmed.

"I'll do it at some stage before you graduate but you'll be there when I do it. As it is your wand that is going in; only you will be able to get it" she advised.

"Ok" I replied.

"So Ben won't be able to?" I questioned.

"No" she said.

"He can go into the safe safely; but he won't be able to touch the wand. The wand has your DNA in it; only you can touch your wand when it is under magical security" she explained.

"Cool" I said.

"I know" she said with a smile.

"Jane as discussed yours will go with mine as you know where mine is hidden" she said turning to Jane again.

"Of course Mother" Jane replied happily.

"Now Evie we need to do the same with you; for your magic mirror, spell books and cauldron" the fairy godmother said turning to Evie, who had been sitting quietly and patiently waiting for the fairy godmother to speak to her.

"Ok" she said.

"We don't want any of these things falling into the wrong hands" the fairy godmother said sadly.

"Of course not" Evie agreed.

"We just need to think of a place where to keep them" Evie added.

"I'm sure we will think of something; we have plenty of time to come to an arrangement" she added.

"Thank you" Evie said.

"You're very welcome" she responded.

"I am happy to announce to you all that you don't need to come to see me for magic lessons; you only started them to help control your magic and you three have done this." the fairy godmother said proudly to me, Evie and Jane.

"You should never need to use magic in Auradon except in emergencies and well those are rare " she added which made us all nod at her.

"However if you ever need any advice on anything you know where I am" she added.

"Thank you fairy godmother" we chorused.

"Anytime my dears" she answered happily.

* * *

I was now sitting on my own in my dorm waiting for Ben to bring my things; Evie had got to see Doug. She wanted to ask his opinion on where she should keep her magic things. I knew that was one of the reasons; the other reason was that she wanted to go and see Doug - like she needed that much of an excuse. I smiled when I heard a knock on the door; I placed my drawing pad back down onto my desk and walked towards the door.

"Hello" I said as I opened the door.

"Hello" Ben said happily as he walked into my dorm.

"Where's Evie?" he asked after I closed and locked the door behind him.

"She's went to see Doug; she needs his opinion on something" I said as I watched him put my bag on the floor as I sat down on my bed.

"Oh" he said. I looked up at him and decided that this would be the best time to bring up his conversation with the fairy godmother.

"Is everything ok?" he said as I looked at him for a couple of seconds.

"Yeah; well you already know about it" I advised as he sat down next to me.

"Do I?" he questioned as he pulled one brow up.

"Your conversation with the fairy godmother this morning" I stated.

"Oh that" he said. I then noticed as his eyes widened slightly so he must have guessed that I wouldn't like him doing this without telling me.

"I'm sorry" he quickly said.

"I just thought I was helping" he added panicking.

"You don't-" he started and I cut him off by placing my index finger to his lips.

"Ben calm down" I said with a smile.

"Yes when I first heard that you had suggested it I was annoyed with you; I thought you would have mentioned it over the weekend. Especially with it being my wand; it's like part of me" I advised.

"However when the fairy godmother told me that you saw her this morning I stopped being annoyed at you" I said hoping that this would pacify him.

"In all honesty I'm glad that you suggested it" I continued.

"Really?" He said as he took my finger from his mouth and interlocked his fingers with mine.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"Like I said to the fairy godmother after college most of my free time is going to be with you; so it only makes sense it is where you are. If anything happens I need to be able to get at it; and if it's with you then at least I know you're safe when I'm not there" I advised.

"I see" he said as he smiled at me.

"Yeah" I answered.

"You do know that even though it's going into your safe you can't touch it" I advised.

"I've touched it before" he said slowly.

"Yes but due to the spells that the fairy godmother is going to use only I can touch my wand to retrieve it from the safe. You can go into the safe; no harm will come to you but I think it's just impossible for you to touch it" I explained.

"I see" he repeated.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Well at least it is going to be safe" I added.

"Yeah there's nowhere else safer" he said smugly.

"Nope" I agreed. I looked at his smug face for a few seconds and I grinned at him; he pulled a funny face at me which made me start to giggle at him.

"Ben" I said after I stopped giggling.

"Yes" he laughed.

"Come here" I said as I moved closer to him.

"I am here" he said mimicking my voice.

"Oi!" I said jabbing him in the side.

"What?" he asked.

"You know what" I teased.

"Do I?" he teased back.

"Just come here" I said as I smirked at him and quickly grabbed the lapels of his blazer and pulled him towards me. I quickly crushed my lips against his; I smiled against his lips when I felt his arms wrap around my waist. Somewhere along the lines of us kissing I lay down and pulled Ben on top of me and we started to get lost in each other's love for each other.


	53. Chapter 53

**Hey guys, I thought I would let you know that I have actually written a lot of this story but decided to proof read them together. Also there's a content warning for this chapter due to the intimacy level in the chapter. Much love RSD xoxoxoxo**

* * *

A couple of days had passed since seeing Ben; yes I saw him at Carlos's birthday for a few hours and that was nice. What I didn't like was when Ben came to see me two days later Audrey kept interfering; there was even an awkward conversation on her birthday.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

* * *

 _"Bennyboo" Audrey said happily as she walked up to me and Ben. I decided to ignore the fact that she had chosen not to say anything to me; sometimes I didn't know where I was with Audrey. Sometimes she would be ok with me and other times she wouldn't. I suspected that this would be due to her grandmother so I tried to be delicate with the situation._

 _"Hi Audrey. Happy birthday" Ben answered politely as he squeezed my hand._

 _"Thank you" she said grinning._

 _"Happy birthday Audrey" I said politely._

 _"Thank you" she said coolly._

 _"Ben could we speak in private?" she said throwing a look in my direction._

 _"Anything you want to say to me Audrey you can say in front of Mal. You know that" he answered as he squeezed my hand again. I knew that this was hard for Ben; he didn't like how Audrey would treat me and he did put her in her place but he had to be nice about it. Unfortunately Audrey didn't always listen._

 _"Ok" she said awkwardly._

 _"Bennyboo are you sure you can't make it tonight?" she asked sadly as she pouted._

 _"I'm sure" Ben answered._

 _"I'm in a meeting" he informed her. I knew that he would have told her this already but I also knew that Audrey would push this again._

 _"But surely your parents could represent you" she suggested._

 _"They could" Ben started and Audrey's face lit up._

 _"But" he stated which made her face drop._

 _"Audrey I can't just pass my responsibilities onto my parents when I feel like it. I am the King" he advised._

 _"Oh I know that Bennyboo" she said._

 _"Audrey I need to get something straight" Ben said sternly. I felt Ben squeeze my hand again and I knew that this was due to his irritation at being called Bennyboo. I knew he hated it; I hated it. I didn't like how she still thought after all of this time that she could call **MY** boyfriend that._

 _"This is the fourth time I've had to tell you today" Ben advised._

 _"Stop calling me Bennyboo" he said sternly._

 _"But-" Audrey started._

 _"No buts" Ben said cutting her off._

 _"Audrey I think you forget that I'm not your boyfriend anymore. I've been with Mal for three years now; maybe it is time you moved on" he said politely._

 _"I don't want to upset you on your birthday, but I am unable to attend due to other commitments. I am very sorry" he continued. Audrey looked at Ben and she then she quickly turned to me._

 _"Mal" she said._

 _"Yes Audrey" I replied politely._

 _"You're not stopping him from coming are you?" she blurted out._

 _"Of course not!" I said quickly. I couldn't believe that she would think that!_

 _"I don't tell Ben where to go or who to speak to. Our relationship doesn't work like that" I advised as I started to feel hurt. I didn't want anyone - even Audrey and Queen Leah to think that I was controlling Ben._

 _"Audrey!" Ben snapped._

 _"Don't speak to Mal like that" he warned her._

 _"That was very rude" he advised._

 _"Sorry" Audrey said to me._

 _"It's ok" I replied as I pursed my lips together._

 _"It's just that we are lifelong friends and I wanted you at my birthday party" she said sadly._

 _"Well I have already told you I can't" Ben said sadly._

 _"I am really sorry Audrey, if I could be there I would be" he added and I knew he was only saying this to be nice._

 _"Actually I need to advise you of something Audrey" Ben said after we stood in an awkward silence for a few seconds._

 _"Yeah?" Audrey answered uncertainly._

 _"After thinking about it even if I wasn't at a meeting I couldn't attend I am afraid" Ben advised._

 _"How?" Audrey questioned._

 _"I can't go to social events without my consort; I think Mal's invitation may have got lost somewhere along the line but I won't go anywhere without her" Ben said as he looked at me. Part of me liked what he had just said but a small part of me wished he hadn't. This was only going to make things worse between me and Audrey._

 _"Sorry I need to go" Ben said as he looked at the both of us._

 _"See you Princess" he said as he pressed a kiss to the top of my head._

 _"See you Ben" I answered back happily. Ben winked at me and turned to leave._

 _"I'll see you later Audrey; I hope you have a good time tonight" he said politely._

 _"Bye" she said sadly as she walked away from me and Ben. Ben quickly threw me a glance and then sighed as he turned and walked away to go and attend yet another meeting for his tour._

* * *

It was now Saturday; I was now planning on spending today and tomorrow with Ben but to Ben's dismay today was a study date. When I woke up I decided that I was going to prank Ben; and I knew the right prank for him.

After getting ready and sorting our dorm out; as Evie had left early to spend time with Doug, I started to get ready for my prank with Ben. I knew that it wouldn't be long before he was going to text me to tell me that he was on his way to my dorm.

I placed the pillows in the bed in a way so when Ben walked in it would look like I was on top of someone. I couldn't wait to see his face; I knew it was evil; but he had pranked me a few weeks ago pretending to break up with me so I thought it was only fair.

I quickly pulled my shorts down and pulled my bra off and pulled one of my purple bed time vests on. I heard my phone go off and I went and looked at the screen and smiled when I saw that he had text me.

* * *

 _"On way baby xxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

I grinned and jumped on my bed and pulled the blanket on me and knelt down in my bed and adjusted myself. _He's going to go crackers_ , I thought to myself. I pulled my duvet up a bit further so it was half way up my back. I was now posed ready; I started to feel a little bit nervous. I took a couple of breaths to steady my nerves and I heard a knock on my dorm door.

I quickly looked down and started to grind down on the pillow below me and I giggled loudly knowing that Ben would hear me.

"Mal?" I heard him say and I grinned but ignored him and I giggled again. I heard silence again and I heard another knock on the door. I knew what Ben would do, he would knock again and then he would see if the door was unlocked.

"Oh stop it!" I giggled. I heard another knock and then as my door creaked open I giggled again.

"Mal" I heard Ben say and I looked over to him and I let panic fill my face.

"Ben!" I shouted and then jumped off the pillows but in the process off doing this I made sure the duvet landed in a way to make it look like someone was still there.

"Mal" Ben said looking at me as hurt started to spread across his face.

"Ben I explain" I started.

"Can you?" He asked angrily, as he slammed my dorm room door shut. I jumped at the noise of it as it shocked me.

"Yes, just calm down" I told him.

"You are really telling me to calm down?" He shouted as I watched as his hands tighened on the books that were in his hands.

"Yes" I snapped.

"What did I do?" He asked as tears started to form.

"Nothing?" I answered.

"Why Mal? Why?" He asked as he let his backpack fall to the ground.

"I don't have a reason" I said quietly as I looked to the floor.

"Who is it?" He asked looking to the other side of his bed.

"Why is he hiding?" He said and he threw his books onto my desk angrily. The force of him doing this shocked me again; I had to make sure that I didn't give anything away.

"Ben" I said as he started to walk angrily towards my bed.

"Who is it?" He repeated as he pulled the covers back and I watched as his face took in the view of the pile of pillows. I smirked at him and watched as he glared at me.

"Got ya!" I teased.

"Mal that wasn't funny" he snapped.

"Yes it was, your face was a picture when you walked in" I said laughing.

"Mal" he said and he wiped a tear that had started to flow.

"That broke my heart" he said sadly.

"Baby" I said as I crawled down the bed to him.

"As if I could ever do that to you" I said as I knelt in front of him.

"I'm sorry" I said slowly as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You will be" he warned me sternly.

"Well I was only getting you back for last month" I said.

"Whatever" he said bluntly and he took my wrists in his hands and he removed them from his neck.

"Ben?" I questioned as he done this.

"That wasn't cool Mal" he said sadly.

"I know and I'm sorry" I said slowly as I watched his face.

"Yeah" he said and he walked away from me.

"Ben where are you going?" I asked as I watched him pick his bag up from the floor.

"I'm going to my dorm" he said as he turned to look at me.

"Why?" I asked as I started to panic.

"I just need to calm down" he told me and he opened my door.

"Ben wait, you don't need to go" I said as I quickly jumped off my bed and walked towards him.

"Yes I do" he said.

"Ben I'm sorry, I didn't think you would react like this" he said.

"Yeah" he said and he quickly walked out of my dorm and closed the door behind him. _What have I done?_ I quickly thought. I quickly pulled my purple hoodie, shorts and flip flops on and I grabbed my phone and went to follow him.

As I got to the corridor where his dorm was I saw him go into his dorm, I quickly walked up to his dorm and tried the door but he had locked it.

"Ben let me in" I called to him and he ignored me.

"Ben I'm so sorry. We need to talk about this" I said and he ignored me again.

"Ben" I said and I kept knocking on his door but again I heard no noise coming from his room. Why did he react this way to my prank? Normally he would just laugh it off and that would be the end of it. There was more to this and I would need to get to the bottom of it.

I spent another ten minutes knocking and calling out to Ben and he continued to ignore me. People were now starting to look at me and this made me nervous; they were going to think something bigger had happened that what actually happened. I decided I would try one more time and if he didn't answer I would go back to my dorm. The urge to cry was far too strong but I was holding it all back; that's all I needed people to see - me crying outside of Ben's dorm.

"Ben come on let's talk about this" I called and I listened to his dorm and I heard nothing. I sighed and started to walk back in the direction of my dorm; as I done this I pulled my phone out and started to text Ben:

* * *

 _"Ben I'm sorry. If I knew you were going to react like this I wouldn't have done this prank. I'm going back to my dorm. There's only so long I can knock on your door with practically nothing on before people start asking questions. You know where I am if and when you want to talk. I'm sorry baby, you know I would never actually do that to you right? xxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

When I got back to my dorm I noticed that Audrey was walking past and that she had a grin on her face; I just turned away from her and quickly walked into my dorm and closed the door. I sighed as I looked around the room; I quickly walked to my bed and removed the extra pillows and threw them across onto Evie's bed. I knew that Ben was going to be annoyed but I never expected Ben to react the way he did.

I sighed as I climbed back onto my bed and rolled into a ball; tears started to flow down my face. I had never seen Ben be angry like that, yes we've argued but I've never seen him like that. I wiped my eyes to clear my face from tears and I snuggled into my pillow a little bit, I pulled my blanket around me and bit down on my lip. Had I ruined what me and Ben had? I loved him so much; I just hoped that I hadn't. I started to play memories in my mind of Ben and somewhere along the line I slipped into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

I don't know how long I had been asleep before I heard my door open again and it made me stir in my bed.

"Mal" I heard Ben say. I slowly opened my eyes and took a deep breath and sighed.

"Mal" I heard him say again, I heard the door close and I heard him turn the key in the lock. I turned over in bed and I saw Ben walking towards me.

"Ben I'm so sorry" I said sadly and I watched as he quickly walked towards me. He let his bag fall to the floor as he got to my bed and he quickly jumped on my bed and pulled me to him.

"Mal I'm sorry" he said into my hair.

"What for?" I asked as I stroked his back.

"I shouldn't have reacted the way I did" he answered back.

"Well you obviously have your reasons" I said as I tightened my arms around him. He pulled away to look at me.

"Still no excuse" he said sadly. I looked into his face and I could tell due to the redness around his eyes that he had been crying.

"Ben you reacted the way you did for a reason, I shouldn't have done what I did. If I knew I wouldn't have done it" I said sadly as I started to cry again.

"Come here" he said and he pulled me towards him again and I snuggled into his shoulder. As he held me against him I felt him kick his shoes off to the floor.

"Mal" he said and I looked up at him.

"I know we are meant to be revising" he started.

"Screw revision, I need cuddle time with you" I said. I watched as he smiled and then I quickly lay down and pulled him down with me.

"As your adamant" he joked.

"Well if you don't want to cuddle" I teased as I pulled away and looked at him, but I was braced in case he said he didn't want to.

"Yes!" he said and he quickly pressed a hungry kiss to my lips which I immediately returned to him. I felt Ben push me down and without pulling his lips away from mine he climbed on top of me.

"As your adamant" I breathed as I mimicked his voice.

"Oh behave you" he breathed as he pushed his lips against mine. We started to kiss fast and passionately and then it started to turn very wet and messy with our teeth clanging together. After kissing like this for what seemed like a blissful eternity, we pulled away and smiled at each other.

"I love you" Ben breathed.

"I love you too" I breathed back.

"Ben" I breathed as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Yes Mal" he answered.

"Let's do some revision" I breathed and watched as his face dropped.

"But I thought you wanted?" he said slowly.

"Ben you never let me finish" I cut him off with a grin.

"Right" he answered slowly.

"Ben I want to do some Dragon Anatomy revision" I teased. I watched as Ben's eyes darkened and he pulled me back towards him; I started to feel Ben digging into me and I grinned against his lips. I slid my hands on to his shoulders and helped him out of his blazer; Ben broke away and pulled his phone out of his pocket and threw his blazer over my couch. I pulled him back to me and became impatient; I needed to feel his skin against mine. I slithered my hands under his shirt as he slid his phone next to mine on my bedside cabinet.

"Hmmmmm" he said and he started to unbutton his shirt. I watched as he undone a couple but I then took both his hands in mine.

"Let me" I flirted and he smiled and removed his hands. I smirked at him and then I abruptly tore his shirt open; lucky no buttons came free of his shirt.

"Mal!" I heard him say but stopped what he was saying as soon as my lips touch his chest just where his heart would be. I traced kisses along his chest and up to his jaw bone.

"Yes?" I breathed as I looked up at him.

"I know your eager but you don't need to rip my clothes off" he joked.

"Sorry" I breathed and I kissed the middle of his chest again. I heard him laugh and I looked up at him again. Ben then smirked and then pushed me down and then started to trail kisses along my jaw line as I worked on his belt and pants.

"Oh god Ben!" I moaned as he sucked on a sensitive spot on my neck. I heard him growl against my neck. He pulled away and he lifted himself up a little bit and kicked his trousers off and slid his hands out of his shirt.

"Come here, my beautiful Dragon" he said before quickly pushing his lips against mine and we continued to make it up to each other for the actions that had happened today.

* * *

"Did I make it up to you?" I said as I played with his hair as he rested his head against my chest.

"Yes" he said against my chest.

"Did I make it up to you?" he said looking up at me.

"Of course" I said with a smile. Ben smiled at me and kissed my chest which made my smile get bigger.

"Can we agree on no more relationship pranks?" He said as he rested his head against my chest again.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"Mal I really didn't like that one" I heard him say.

"Sorry baby" I said as I kissed his head and I felt him snuggle into my chest.

"Ben I could never cheat on you; I love you far too much" I said as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Neither could I" he answered back.

"Good" I said and I kissed his head again.

"Ben" I said.

"Yeah" he answered.

"Can I ask why you reacted the way you did? It's ok if you don't want to talk about it. I just want to know so I don't upset you like that again" I said slowly.

"Mal that's one of my worst fears" he admitted.

"What is? Me cheating on you?" I asked.

"Yeah, you finding someone better and leaving me" he explained as he stroked my side.

"Ben look at me" I said. Ben lifted his head up and looked at me.

"Ben I love you, everything that we have means the world to me. I could never sleep with anyone else" I said slowly.

"I love you too Mal. I couldn't do that either" he said as tears started to form in his eyes.

"Hey" I said and I cupped his face in both my hands and wiped away the tears with my thumbs.

"Can I admit something to you?" I asked.

"Of course" he said reluctantly.

"Ben I don't think we would ever break up, but even if we did it would affect me a lot" I started.

"Ben I was never meant to change. But you changed me; I won't be able to love anyone else like I love you. If I ever lost you I can tell you with confidence that I would never love anyone again. I wouldn't sleep with anyone or engage in anything like what I have with you. I can assure you of that" I explained slowly so he could hear every single word.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked.

"Because of the way you make me feel, the things you teach me even now. Evil is always meant to be evil; but you showed me that there is a different way to live. That is how I know" I explained.

"And the fact that I can explain that to you so easily should show you how much I mean what I am telling you" I added.

"Oh Mal" Ben said as he pushed up and quickly kissed me.

"I couldn't cheat on you either Mal. You know how much you mean to me" he said as his face was an inch away from mine.

"I know baby" I answered as I stared into his eyes.

"I know" I repeated before pushing my lips against his.

* * *

"Your phone keeps going off" Ben said as he looked over to it.

"Pass me it" I said as I looked up from him.

"I've got loads of texts and missed calls from Evie" I said as I looked at my phone.

"She's probably found out about me standing outside of your dorm" I said as I looked at him.

"Sorry" he said sadly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" I said and I pressed a quick kiss to his lips. Evie started to ring me again and this time I answered.

"Where's the fire?" I asked her.

"Mal are you ok?" she said sounding concerned.

"Yeah of course why?" I asked her.

"Audrey is spreading a rumour that you and Ben have split up" she advised.

"Has she? Well I wondered what she was playing at when I saw her on the way back to our dorm" I answered.

"So have you and Ben split up?" she asked quickly.

"Well it doesn't look like it" I stated.

"What you mean?" she questioned.

"Well he is currently lying in bed with me snuggling into me" I said looking at Ben. He smiled at me and pulled me closer to him which made me smile.

"I see" I heard her say.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well I pranked him and he lost his temper and went to his dorm to calm down. I followed him and was trying to get him to open his dorm door but when he wouldn't open the door I came back to our dorm. But loads of people including Audrey had already seen me, so I guessed rumours would start to go around" I explained as Ben's face dropped and I quickly kissed him to try and pacify him.

"Yeah well Audrey looks very happy" Evie stated.

"She will be, she will be trying to get to Ben to win him back" I said as I tightened my arm around Ben. I watched as Ben looks at his phone and he then showed me his phone to show that Audrey has been ringing and texting him.

"She's already tried, me and Ben have been ignoring our phones while we were talking and you've been ringing and texting me and she's been ringing and texting Ben" I advised.

"It didn't take her very long did it?" Evie noted.

"No, she always there when me and Ben argue. But don't worry I know how to fix this" I said.

"How?" she asked.

"You'll see" I advised.

"Evie I'm going to go, I still need to talk to Ben" I said quickly.

"Good you hope things are ok" she said.

"They will be" I said.

"Speak soon M" she said

"Speak soon E" I said and I ended the call.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked.

"Audrey is spreading rumours" I told him.

"What?" he asked.

"She is telling everyone that we have broken up. However she wasn't the only one that saw me outside your dorm so if it wasn't her it would be someone else" I said as I reached over to the side of my bed to get my sleeping vest.

"What's she been saying to you?" I asked as I pulled it on.

"That she's always here for me if I want to talk. Asking me whether it's true that you've cheated on me. There's loads" he said as he started to scroll through them.

"What are you going to say to her?" I asked.

"Nothing at the moment." he told me.

"People are going to think that I've cheated on you, it was only meant to be a prank between us. I wouldn't be surprised if it was in the papers by the end of the week" I said sadly.

"I know. I probably shouldn't have reacted the way I did" he said sadly.

"Ben you have your reasons, don't worry about it. At least I know a lot more now, so I can understand" I said before kissing the top of his head.

"Come here" I said as I pulled him to me and we shared a long and loving kiss.

"You need to put a shirt on" I advised.

"Why?" he said sounding confused.

"So I can fix this once and all" I said.

"Ok" he answered as he sat up and opened his bag and pulled a t-shirt out and quickly pulled it on.

"Ok come here" I instructed.

"Ok what do you want me to do?" he asked as he moved closer to me.

"I'm going to take a photo, so do whatever you want" I said.

"Ok" he said. He quickly moved behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah" he said. I flipped the camera so I could take a selfie and held the phone up and quickly smiled so I could take a picture.

"Happy with that?" I said showing him the photo.

"Yeah I like that photo" he said smiling down at it.

"I'll send you it in a min" I said as I opened Facebook.

"Ok what are you going to do" he asked.

"Watch" I said as I posted the photo onto Facebook with the below caption:

* * *

 _"This guy here isn't just my boyfriend, he's my best friend. Best friends sometimes argue, but we will always be there for each other. Thank you for being the on going presence in my life that I need to keep me grounded. And thank you for always loving me through my darkest days and being patient with me through the thick and thin. I love you to the moon and back baby xxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

"Is that just for Audrey's benefit?" he asked as he read it on his phone.

"No I actually meant it" I said before kissing him.

"It's a bonus that it will annoy her as well" I laughed. I watched as Ben smiled at me and he quickly pressed a kiss to my lips.

"You've made it look like it was all your fault" he noted.

"Because it is" I stated.

"Well I'm going to help things slightly" he advised.

"How?" I asked.

"Watch" he said. I went to look at his phone but he pulled his phone away so I couldn't see what he was typing.

"Bear with me" he advised.

"Ben" I whined.

"It's a surprise" he said with a smile.

"Fine" I sighed.

"Nearly done" he said.

"What are you typing war and peace?" I teased.

"Maybe" he joked.

"There" he said. I heard my phone go off and I looked down at it and unlocked my phone and read the notification. I noticed that Ben had loved the photo and left the below comment:

* * *

 _"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond for my control. You make me complete baby, you make me smile when I have no reason to. When everything in my life may appear that it is going wrong, I call you and you make everything better. I love you so much and I promise that I will always be there for you, just like you are for me xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

"I bet it's going to be awkward when we walk into class on Monday" I said wincing.

"Just ignore everyone" he stated.

"I will" I said.

"Anyway I'll wait for you outside your class, and we will go to the library together" he said with a smirk.

"Sounds like a date" I teased.

"Yes another revision one" he joked back.

"Yeah" I said.

"Hmmm" he replied.

"My nerd" he said.

"My dweeb" I said which made Ben laugh.

"So what do you want for tea?" I asked.

"Erm" he said.

"Well we will have to order it soon, because it will take appropriately 30 mins to get here" I advised.

"Pizza and chips?" I suggested.

"Score" he said as he pulled me to him.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too" I answered before I pressed a kiss to his lips.


	54. Chapter 54

**Hey guys, thank you again for taking the time to read this story. I don't know why I put this notes at the start - I guess I just have got into the routine of putting them here. Even when I don't have anything to say! Sorry for waffle! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

A week had passed since I had seen Ben but I knew to expect this; yes I saw him for an odd hour here and there when we were sent to the library to revise. It was now Saturday and I was in Carlos and Jays's dorm with Carlos and we were messing around with music producing software for our music and our dance routine which really starting to form. We were now toying with the idea of recording it and lip syncing to it or just singing to it; however this decision was probably something that was better decided in a group. Me and Carlos were now dancing to the music but we quickly stopped when I saw my phone go off on the table.

"Hang on Ben's ringing me" I told Carlos, Carlos jumped onto his bed and quickly turned off the music.

"Hey" I answered.

"Hey" I heard Ben say happily.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Doing some work for our dance routine" I advised.

"I see" he answered sadly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Is something wrong?" I quickly added as I started to panic.

"No I just wanted to ask you something" he replied.

"Ok" I said as I started to calm down.

"Obviously too eager to wait until you ring me tonight then?" I teased.

"A little" he laughed.

"Ok shoot" I said as I sat down on Carlos's bed.

"Are you doing anything on Tuesday night?" Ben asked nervously. I pulled my brow together as I started to think about what I was doing on Tuesday night - nothing apart from revising.

"I was going to revise, but I can change it. What do you need me for? A meeting?" I asked as I started to fidget with Carlos's bed cover.

"No" he advised.

"Not a meeting" he said sourly which told me that he was getting sick of the recent increase of meetings.

"I wanted to use them tickets that you got me for my birthday" he advised.

"I see" I replied.

"And you want me to go with you?" I questioned as I pulled one brow up.

"Yeah, but if you don't want to that's ok. I can ask someone else" he suggested.

"I just thought as your such an expert at Tourney now you would like to come with me" he teased.

"Ok" I said as I started to smile.

"Go on then" I added.

"As you put it like that" I laughed.

"I'll look forward to it" Ben laughed.

"Any reason to see me?" I laughed.

"Of course" he replied happily.

"Right I need to go into a meeting, I just wanted to speak to you before I went into it" he advised.

"Who is it with again?" I asked.

"The Beauty's" he advised.

"Owch!" I said.

"I would have come-" I quickly said but he cut me off.

"Mal I know you would have but I never expect you to. Yes you are my consort but I give you a lot more freedom than consorts normally get. And anyway I know you having a meeting with Queen Leah would be hard for you. I don't want to cause you anymore upset because of her" he explained.

"I know you do and I appreciate it" I replied sadly. I liked to attend meetings with Ben but due to the increasing need to revise prevented me; however this was one meeting that I was willing to miss. Of course if Ben wanted me to attend I would go - I would do anything for Ben.

"Good luck" I added.

"Thanks" he answered.

"I better go" he said sadly.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too" he answered.

"I'll face time you later" he promised.

"See you then" I said.

"Bye" he said.

"Bye" I answered and I then heard the line go dead as Ben hung up.

"Is everything ok?" Carlos asked as I placed my phone back onto the table.

"Yeah, Ben wants me to go with him to see a game next Tuesday" I explained.

"Tourney is not that bad Mal. I thought you liked it" he laughed.

"I do" I stated.

"But?" Carlos prompted.

"Ben now has a meeting with the Beautys" I advised.

"Rather him than me" Carlos said as he turned the music back on.

"Yeah" I said as I stood back up and we continued where we left off. I really hoped that this meeting went ok without any problems - however he was with Audrey and Queen Leah - so I won't hold my breath!

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

I had just hung up on Mal and I sighed. I wished that she could have come to this meeting with me. However this was a selfish thought on my part; I know if I asked Mal to she would have come but I didn't think it was fair on Mal to attend this meeting. Especially with Queen Leah's recent comments; I know Mal was trying not to let it get to her but I knew that going to South Riding was going to be hard for her. This was one of the reasons why I decided to go to South Riding first - that and it seemed more of an appropriate route.

After me and my parent's welcomed Queen Leah, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip and Audrey into the meeting room. Audrey seemed very happy with herself as she sat on my right hand side and I smiled politely at her. If Mal had attended that would have been where she would have sat. _You can't keep thinking like this_ I told myself as the meeting started.

"Have you looked much into route you wish to take?" Prince Phillip asked me.

"I have planned the route; I just need to discuss it with each constituency" I advised.

"I see" Prince Phillip replied.

"And what have you already come up with?" Queen Leah asked cutting Prince Phillip off before he could say anything else.

"Well on the second of July I thought we would travel to Redemption and stay somewhere nearby" I advised as I started to look at my paperwork.

"Please your majesty you need to stay with us. Castle Beauty isn't that far away" Princess Aurora offered.

"Ok" I said with a smile.

"Thank you" I said which made her smile at me.

"On the third of July I thought we could look at Leopoldville and Bridge of Beneficence" I advised.

"That sounds perfect, we should join you" Queen Leah said sweetly.

"That would be very nice of you" I replied politely. I noticed my mother and father quickly looking at each other before I continued.

"Moving on" I stated.

"I had thought about traveling to History Island and exploring there before retiring at Castle Auroria for this night" I stated.

"That should be doable" Queen Leah said as she started to write this down.

"We will make the necessary arrangements" she added.

"What do you intend to do on the fifth and sixth?" Princes Aurora asked.

"On the fifth I thought we could have some free time before looking at the Museum of History of Auradon. I have been there before but I thought it would be nice to go again" I started to advise.

"On the sixth is going to be a travel day as on the seventh me and my father have looked at looking at Goodly Point, Tangleton and stay Auroa Piory. If you would think that is ok?" I asked. Princess Aurora went to speak but Queen Leah cut her off.

"I see no problem with that your majesty. I hope you don't mind us travelling with you" she stated.

"No" I said trying not to appear rude. I only hoped that she meant as we travelled around South Riding rather than the whole tour.

"I don't think that should be a problem; well up until we get to Skull Island anyway" I added.

"Of course" she said and she started to write something down. I noticed by the look in her eye that she was trying to fish for an invite to the whole tour.

"Then I would like to ask whether it would be ok for us to stay in East riding Castle before we embarked to Skull Island?" I asked Prince Phillip.

"That should be ok" he said nodding.

"Thank you" I replied.

"Do you have any questions?" I asked and I knew that Queen Leah would want to ask something. I only hoped that it was going to be nothing to do with Mal; however I wouldn't hold my breath.

"Yes" Queen Leah said.

"I still would like to enquire about the size of the party travelling with you?" she asked.

"I currently estimate twenty" I advised.

"Twenty?" she questioned.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Can I ask why that amount?" she asked.

"Of course" I replied.

"Because the current tour party consists of me, my parents and Mal" I advised; I saw a glint appear in her eye when I mentioned Mal's name. I also noticed Audrey throw a glance to her mother as well.

"Then ten staff" I said.

"Ok that is only fourteen" Prince Phillip stated.

"Yes because I have invited some friends to come with us" I said with a smile.

"Friends?" Queen Leah said.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"I have invited Evie and Doug, who have both confirmed that they are going to attend" I started to advise.

"Carlos, Jay have also said they would come" I continued.

"Lonnie unfortunately can't come to the full tour due to family commitments over the summer but she will be coming for the start so she will be attending South Riding" I added.

"Jane will also be attending South Riding however will leave us at some point" I finished.

"I see" Queen Leah stated sourly.

"It seems as if it is quite a private party" she stated.

"I fail to see what you mean?" I asked as I tried to keep a tone out of my voice.

"Well you didn't ask Audrey or Chad for that matter" she stated as she nodded towards Audrey.

"I did ask Chad and I am not going to go into our private conversation about that" I advised. I wasn't going to go into the conversation with Chad; what Queen Leah didn't know is that Cinderella and Prince Charming wanted Chad to take on more responsibility so over the summer they were training him. Yes he had time to join us on some of the tour and he might still attend but he said it would be up to what he had going on at the time. Chad's parents had put Chad in charge of organising some of the arrangements for my stay in both Charmington and Cinderellasberg so he was very stressed about it.

"I didn't ask Audrey to come as she has already mentioned that she is going away for most of the summer. I didn't want to appear rude but I didn't want to disrupt any of her further plans. Me and Audrey have already talked about her plans over the summer" I advised.

"Have you?" Queen Leah said and she looked at Audrey, who nervously looked to the floor.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"The tour wasn't planned to disrupt your lives but for me to gain an understanding. I wouldn't want Audrey or anyone to change their plans just for me" I said with a smile.

"I see" Queen Leah stated as she turned slowly and looked at me.

"Any other questions?" my father asked.

"I would like to enquire about something" Queen Leah stated sourly.

"Yes" I replied.

"Speaking of Mal, where is she? Surely she should be here" she asked as she pulled one brow up in speculation.

"Mal had other commitments this evening" my mother interjected.

"Like?" Queen Leah spat.

"Nothing is more important that supporting the King in his duties" she added.

"Mal is currently revising for her finals. I don't expect Mal to attend meetings at the moment as it is such an important time for her final exams" I stated sternly. I hated that Queen Leah has always had to pull Mal to bits. I knew that if she had her way Audrey would me my consort but there was no way I was going back to that - I had no reason to anyway Mal was the love of my life and I didn't need anyone else.

"I see" she said as she looked down.

"I think it is good that she is concentrating on her studies" Princess Aurora said but she quickly looked down when her mother looked at her.

"Anything else?" I asked trying to move the conversation on.

"No I think that was everything" Queen Leah said and she started to pack her things back into her bag.

"Ok" my mother said.

"Well why don't we move into the dining room; I think dinner should nearly be ready" she added.

We all then stood up slowly and went to dinner; I threw a glance to my mother as we left the room. Yes Audrey was a good friend of mine; but I don't know whether either me or Mal could handle it. When I sat down and started to eat my dinner I pushed away all these thoughts and started to think about Mal - like always.

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

"How was your meeting?" I asked as his face appeared on my phone screen. I knew that this meeting was going to be hard for him and I hoped that nothing had happened.

"Meh?" he said pulling a face.

"Has anything in particular happened?" I asked as I started to panic.

"Well Audrey nearly got herself invited to the whole tour" he said as he looked away from me.

"What?" I asked incredulously. I knew that I couldn't stop her from going but if she did I was going to just have to deal with it. However when Audrey is around I always feel like she is watching me and Ben and reporting back to Queen Leah.

"Don't worry. I managed to talk her down; I don't think either of us could tolerate her being there all the time" Ben advised as he looked back at me.

"Well I don't think we could stop her if she wanted to" I stated.

"Well we could" he stated as an evil grin spread across his face.

"Ben don't be mean" I stated.

"I'm not" he countered.

"I'm just thinking about me and you" he pressed.

"Do you want to spend three month with Audrey?" he asked incredulously.

"Not really" I said shaking my head.

"But I just don't want any more kick offs" I admitted. This was only the truth; I was getting sick of all the arguments and all of the worry of Ben having meetings with Queen Leah. Sometimes it was too much to bear and sometimes it got to me more than other times and tonight just happened to be one of those days.

"I'm getting sick of it" I said as I looked down and started to pick the nail polish off my nails.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ben asked which made me look up at him.

"I'm just getting sick of all the agro. If she needs to come to keep the peace I'll just have to put up with it" I said as I sighed and pursed my lips together.

"Mal" Ben said as concern started to drop into the tone of his voice.

"What?" I asked.

"Is something wrong?" he questioned.

"No" I confirmed.

"It sounds like there is something wrong" he noted.

"I'm just getting sick of the fighting with the Beautys that's all. Even after all this time it still feels like a constant battle" I admitted.

"Don't worry" he said trying to reassure me.

"I'll try not to" I said.

"Good" he advised.

"I do love you Ben; nothing or no one is ever going to change that" I said as I looked over to Evie's bed hoping that she was asleep.

"Good, because nothing is ever going to stopping me loving you" he said as he started to smile at me.

"Good to hear" I said smiling. I watched as Ben looked to the door of his bedroom for a couple of seconds before he spoke.

"Mal I'll ring you back in a few minutes" he advised.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"I can hear my mother calling" he stated. I pulled one brow up as I didn't hear Belle calling for him. I knew that he was hiding something but I decided to leave it.

"Ok" I replied.

"Speak soon" he said.

"Speak soon" I answered and he ended the call. I let my phone drop onto the bed next to my head; I was now mentally kicking myself. I had made Ben unnecessarily worry about me. I would explain things when he rang me back - whenever that was going to be.

* * *

I was waiting around twenty minutes and there was still no text or phone call from Ben; so I started to worry. However when my phone lit up I smiled and noticed that he had text me instead.

* * *

 _"Mal open the door? xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

My eyes widened, I had worried Ben enough for Ben to think that he had to come and see me. I didn't mean to worry him; he knows that Queen Leah is a sore point for me. I wished I kept my mouth shut. I sighed and then text Ben back; and asked him a question even though I already knew the answer.

* * *

 _"You are not outside?_

* * *

 _"Yes"_

* * *

I slowly and quietly tip toed across the dorm in case Evie was asleep; I thought she was. When I was speaking to Ben I could hear her light snoring. I slowly and carefully turned the key in the lock and slowly edged the door open.

"Why did you think you needed to come?" I whispered as Ben walked into my dorm.

"You do know Evie is here" I said as I slowly locked the door again.

"Yeah" he whispered as he started to tip toe towards my bed.

"But I am just going to cuddle you" he stated as he placed his bag down slowly and he started to pull his hoodie off and his trousers down.

"She is going to go rife tomorrow" I warned him as I climbed back into my bed.

"Well keep quiet then" he said as he climbed onto my bed.

"God knows what she is going to say" I muttered angrily.

"Mal you are my girlfriend" he stated in hushed tones.

"I know that and you lied to me!" I said prodding him in the chest as I lay down. I knew that it was pointless to fight against Ben. I knew he would only get stubborn and start an argument which would only wake Evie up.

"Just budge over" he stated and I slid across my bed.

"Anyway you said that if I needed you to come to you" he teased as he lay down next to me.

"True" I agreed.

"What do you need me for?" I asked as I pulled one brow up as he pulled me to him.

"You need me this time" he said as he tightened his arms around my waist and started to snuggle into my hair.

"I didn't really. I didn't meant to worry you" I muttered

"Mal" he muttered as he started to pull a stern face.

"Ok" I admitted as I sighed in defeat.

"Well if you're staying we best go to sleep" I said as I reached over to turn the light off.

"Ok" he agreed and I felt him adjust himself in bed so we were now both a lot more comfortable. I felt Ben kiss the top of my head and he played with my hair and stroked my back until we both fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

In the morning things were a little bit awkward; when I first looked at Evie she didn't look very happy - betrayed almost. Evie quickly excused herself and she left to get ready and me and Ben nervously looked at each other. Yes we didn't do anything but if the roles were reversed I would be a little bit annoyed - well until I heard the explanation behind it anyway. When Evie came out I advised Ben to go and get ready so I could speak to Evie; Ben quickly left the room and as he closed the door he gave Evie an apologetic look.

"What on earth!" Evie snapped after Ben closed the door.

"Evie I can explain" I quickly said as I put my hands up to defend myself.

"Can you?" she asked as she quickly threw herself down on her bed.

"Mal if you wanted to see Ben you could have just said" she stated.

"I didn't know he was coming" I said as I started to defend me and Ben.

"Likely story" she said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Evie I know you are annoyed" I started.

"But-" I started but she cut me off.

"Don't but me" she snapped.

"Mal I can't believe that you would sleep with Ben when I was here" she said incredulously.

"Evie all we did was sleep; nothing happened" I said nervously.

"I wouldn't do that" I added.

"I couldn't" I said as my voice went up a couple of pitches.

"Well what happened?" she asked as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Ben had a meeting with Queen Leah and Audrey" I started to advise.

"Right" she said slowly as she already knew this.

"Ben face timed me and he told me that Audrey was trying to get herself invited to the whole tour" I explained.

"What?" she asked incredulously as her face dropped into panic.

"She's not?" she asked as she shook her head making her curls bounce.

"No Evie she's not" I quickly advised.

"But I made a stupid comment saying that if she needs to come just to keep the peace that's fine because I am getting sick of all the arguments" I explained.

"Right" she said slowly.

"Which is understandable" she added.

"Oh" she said as she clicked on to what had happened.

"So Ben thought you were upset so he came to see you?" she asked as she started to calm down.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"I told him that you wouldn't like it" I advised.

"Well I didn't but that's because I thought you might have done something" she said as she stood up and then quickly sat on my bed next to me.

"Evie I can barely talk to you about me and Ben being like that I'm not about to give you a show" I advised.

"Sorry" she said as she pulled me into a hug.

"It's ok" I said into her hair.

"I guess I would be the same if I woke up and Doug was here" I said as I pulled away.

"Forgive me?" I said as I pouted at her.

"Always" she said smiling.

"Is it safe to come in?" we both heard Ben say from the bathroom.

"Yes" I called out which made both me and Evie giggle as Ben nervously entered the room.

* * *

A few days had passed and it as now Tuesday night and this meant one thing; date night with Ben. Yes we were going to a Tourney game but I knew that I would enjoy watching it as I did like Tourney; especially when Ben played. Ben still does play every now and again but I knew that due to his ever growing commitments that he missed playing. So with this in mind I was glad that I got him the tickets; he didn't have to take me with him but I appreciated the fact that he asked. However as we started to walk hand in hand into the stadium of the Auradon Panthers I decided to bring this up with him.

"Ben" I said as we sat down on the bleachers as other people started to take their seats to watch the game.

"Yes" he said as he wrapped his arm around me as he looked down at me.

"I know I got you the tickets but you didn't need to ask me to come with you. You could have brought a friend, I wouldn't have minded" I said with a smile.

"I know" he said.

"But I have brought a friend" he said as he tightened his arm around my waist.

"My **BEST** friend" he said emphasising the word 'best'. I couldn't help but smile at how cute he was being.

"You are adorable when you are being cute like that that you know" I stated.

"I try" he said. I smiled at him for a couple of seconds before kissing his cheek. As I pulled away I stared at Ben for a couple of seconds; I hate the fact that I couldn't even kiss Ben without it being in the papers. I pursed my lips together and sighed before I made a decision.

"Screw it!" I said.

"What?" he questioned.

"I don't care if anyone is watching" I said and I quickly kissed him properly for a few seconds. After I pulled away I rested my head against his shoulder and started to snuggle in.

"That will probably be in the papers" he muttered as he snuggled into my hair.

"I don't care" I stated.

"I can't not kiss you when you're being adorable" I added which made him chuckle. We watched as the Auradon Panthers cheerleaders started to come out onto the field and we pulled away from each other to get ready to watch the pre-game show.


	55. Chapter 55

**Hey guys, thanks for taking the time to read this chapter. This is again one of the many chapters that I had stored into my Gmail account. I hope you like it. It has a content warning for suggested lemons! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

It had been ten days since I had seen Ben properly so I thought that I would surprise him. My plan was to sneak into his room and spend the night with him; I knew that he had a hard day and I wanted to go and be there for him. So as I went to put my bag onto my back to leave my phone started to ring.

"Evening beautiful" he said as he answered the phone.

"Evening handsome" I replied as I waved to Evie to tell her I was leaving. She waved back at me and the last thing that I saw as I quietly closed the door was Evie smirking at me.

"I can't tell you how much I've looked forward to hear your voice" he said as I started to walk down the corridor.

"Day been that bad?" I asked as I adjusted my weight so my bag would lie more comfortable on my back.

"Kinda and the fact that I haven't seen you properly in ten days doesn't help either" he answered back.

"I know but we will see each other soon enough" I advised him as a grin started to spread on my face.

"Can't come quick enough" he said sarcastically. _Just you wait_ I told myself as I quickly made my way down the main staircase.

"I know baby; I've missed you too" I said.

"I wish you were here" he said sadly.

"Same but like we have both said it won't be long before college is over and we'll get to spend loads of time together" I said trying to reassure him as I walked into the main entrance of our dorm building. I was glad that it was the middle of summer as there was no midsummer breeze to get Ben suspicious. I smiled at this fact as I quickly started to walk down the path and started to head for the college gates.

"I love the fact that you are the one that's reassuring me. Not all girlfriends would be so patient" he joked.

"Well you reassure me about it as well" I replied.

"And anyway I thought that's one of the many reasons why you love me; because I'm not like everyone else" I joked.

"Of course, why would I want ordinary?" He joked.

"So I'm abnormal? Thanks Ben. Just what my confidence needed" I joked as I left the college grounds. I knew I just had to keep him talking for another 20 minutes tops and then I would end the call and sneak into his castle; well that was the plan anyway.

"You know what I mean" he answered.

"Yeah it's a good thing I do" I laughed.

"Not every girl would be able to brush comments off like that" I joked.

"Yeah I would probably be in a lot of trouble by now" he joked.

"Who says you're not?" I warned.

"Uh oh!" He answered sarcastically.

"Yes uh oh!" I joked.

"Well it will make it eventful the next time I see you" he laughed. _Which will be approximately 15 minutes_ I told myself as I quickly walked down a path.

"So how was your day?" He asked me trying to move the conversation on.

"Nice move genius" I said sarcastically which made him laugh.

"Same old same old, revision, not seeing you, revision, missing you, revision" I answered back.

"I wish I was with you now" he told me sadly.

"Same here; I'm just looking at my necklace" I told him as I picked it up and looked at it. Technically this wasn't a lie; I had been looking at it, but there was no way that I could spoil this surprise.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm just looking at your picture wishing you were here with me" I answered sadly. I couldn't wait to see his face when I turned up at his bedroom door; I knew he wanted to see me just as much as I wanted to see him.

"I'm glad that it's helping you" he said happily.

"It is" I answered as I started to walk down another path that would start to lead me towards Auradon Castle.

"I still need to think of a way to make it easier for you" I added.

"I'm sure you'll think of something, but you don't need to" he said happily.

"I want to" I advised as I grinned as I started to see Auradon Castle in the very far distance.

"Ok, I'm not going to stop you" he laughed.

"When do you ever stop me?" I flirted.

"Point" he answered.

"But the same goes to you, you never stop me" he flirted back.

"Can you think of any situation where I would ever want to stop you?" I flirted.

"Not really. I know you can't resist me" he teased.

"Nope I can't" I told him which made him laugh again.

"And if my memory serves me right last time we saw each other properly you couldn't resist me or keep your hands to yourself" I teased.

"How could I ever resist my beautiful girlfriend?" He flirted.

"I don't really know how to answer that as I have the same struggle with you" I flirted back.

"I know you do" he purred.

"When will I next see you?" I asked him trying not to laugh down the phone as I knew exactly when I would next see him.

"Well definitely at the weekend for proper alone time" he started and I knew that he would be smirking.

"But in the meantime you'll probably see me in passing, in the library if our teachers send us there at the same time. More likely Friday though in dance class to prepare for our group prep. I think I'll be lucky to sneak a quick cuddle in" he said as I crossed the road so I was now on the path leading to Auradon Castle.

"Mal?" He asked when I didn't answer.

"Hmmm" I answered.

"Are you ok?" He asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah, I just don't feel very well that's all" I told him quickly.

"Ah right" he answered.

"What?" I asked quickly hoping he wasn't starting to get suspicious.

"I thought there was something wrong" he replied.

"If there was something wrong I would have told you babe" I answered back happily.

"Good" he replied.

"Ben I know we haven't spoken much" I started as I started to walk up to the Auradon Castle gates.

"Right" he said slowly.

"But I really don't feel very well so would you hate me if I said I wanted to go to sleep?" I asked him quickly. Ben stayed quiet for a few seconds before he answered; I knew that he would want to speak to me longer but when I saw him I would make this up to him.

"Yeah, are you ok?" He asked and I knew that I had upset him slightly. I know Ben would never take it out on me, if I was ill there was nothing neither one of us could do about it.

"Yeah I've just been having blurred vision and headaches all day. I guess it's just exam stress" I said as I stood in front of the walkway.

"I see" he replied.

"I promise I'll make it up to you and we will have a very long face time tomorrow?" I suggested.

"I'll look forward to it" he said happily.

"I love you Benny Bear" I told him proudly.

"I love you too Malmal" he answered back.

"Sweet dreams" I told him.

"Only if they are about you" he answered back.

"Same babe" I answered back.

"Speak to you tomorrow" I added as I saw Phil, the castle's guard, open his office door at the gates leading into the castle.

"Speak to you tomorrow" he said and I ended the call.

"Hi Mal, what are you doing here?" Phil asked as he walked towards me.

"I'm here to surprise Ben but I want to get into the castle without him knowing" I explained.

"That's doable" he laughed.

"Young love" he joked as he opened the gate and then let me in.

"You can tell his majesty has been missing you" Phil said as I walked in.

"How?" I asked as I watched him lock the gate again.

"He's moping about the place and he's talking about you all the time" Phil answered.

"I see. Well I was told the last time we had some time apart that he was doing it. I get wound up from my friends for doing the same" I said as we started to walk up the drive.

"Yeah well you have obviously been missing him just as much as he's missing you by the looks of it" he laughed.

"Yeah neither of us can wait for college to be over" I laughed.

"I was the same with Julie so I completely understand. However we didn't have as much time apart as you and the King" he said.

'It can be hard on both of us but we are making it work" I answered as we walked up to the front door. Phil quickly took his keys from his pocket and quickly unlocked the door.

"I hope your surprise goes ok" he said as I walked through the doorway.

"Thanks" I told him and watched as he started to shut the door.

"Not a bother. Bye" he whispered as the door closed.

"Bye" I whispered back. I quickly turned around and was greeted by Ben's mother.

"Mal?" She asked and I quickly threw my finger to my lips. When I heard no other movement I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm here to surprise Ben but I don't want him to know I'm here yet" I told her which made him smile.

"I'm sure he'll be very happy to see you" she answered.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He's just gone to bed" she answered and we both started to walk slowly up the staircase together.

"He's missed you" she told me.

"I heard from Phil. I've missed him too" I answered back happily as we got to the top of the staircase.

"I better go find and him" I told her.

"Yeah I'll see you in the morning" she said and turned to walk to her and Adam's bedroom.

I turned and quickly and quietly walked up to Ben's bedroom. A smile spread across my lips as I put my hand on the door knob and slowly turned it. However I only turned it part of the way and I realised that it was locked. Part of me knew to expect this but I still had to try. I bit down on my lip and then thought I best go and try the conjoining door of his room that was connected to the 'Queen's' bedroom. I shook my head at the memory of Ben saying that it was my room one day and walked into it. I slid my hand on the door knob and again it was locked. God he was making it hard for me to surprise him! I glanced around the room and started to think about what to do next and then my eyes fell onto the balcony. Then it hit me - in the summer Ben always slept with his balcony doors open as he sometimes got too hot. However if this failed I would resort to my original plan and knock on the door until he answered. If that didn't work for some strange reason then I would teleport in there. Fingers crossed the balcony door was open.

So I wouldn't attract any attention I walked slowly and carefully to the balcony; I slowly unlocked it, opened the doors and then closed and locked them again. I then turned my head to the right and a grin spread across my face as I saw Ben's silk curtains blowing in the wind. I smiled as I slowly walked towards his room and stood behind his curtains. I was about to throw the curtains back but was stopped by a noise coming from the room. It was the sound of Ben moaning. What on earth was going on in his room? Was I about to get a surprise?

I slowly slid my fingers through the curtains and looked around the room. Ben was sitting on his bed and he had his back to me. I slowly and quietly slid through the curtains to see what he was doing and smiled at what I saw. Ben had his phone in his left hand and he was looking at a picture of me and him together. I smiled at this but then I realised what he was doing as I saw his right arm move and I heard him moan once more. I instantly froze and deliberated about going back behind the curtain but leaving would be a lot noisier that entering the room. _It was going to be an embarrassing situation anyway so it's probably best we get it over and done with_ I told myself.

"It's nice to know you've missed me" I said and I watched as Ben went rigid and he stopped what he was doing. I watched as he held his breath and he slowly turned his head and upper torso to look at me.

"Mal?" He asked as his cheeks started to strike red with embarrassment.

"Wh, what are you doing here?" He stammered.

"Surprise" I said lamely as I threw my hands up in the air.

"Erm" he said as he looked down to his crotch. He dropped his phone on the floor and covered himself with his hands.

"Don't" I told him and I shrugged out of my bag. I let it fall to the floor and then I started to crawl onto his bed.

"I'm sorry" Ben told me as he picked his phone up off the floor.

"There's no need to be sorry" I told him as I knelt behind him.

"In all fairness you didn't know that I was coming" I added as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Yeah" he said as he rested his head against mine. I tightened my arms around his neck and kissed his head. He pulled his legs together and tried to hide himself more.

"Ben you don't need to be embarrassed. I've seen it all before" I told him trying to reassure him.

"I know but you've never seen me..." He started.

"No I haven't because I was always there to do it for you" I said as I brushed my lips across his cheek before planting a kiss.

"You're not mad?" He asked.

"Why would I be mad for? The only reason I would be mad is if you were looking at someone else's photo" I told him.

"Never!" He told me immediately which made me smile.

"It's nice to know I don't need to be anywhere near you to excite you" I said before kissing his cheek again.

"However I'll probably not be able to look at that picture in the same way again" I teased which made him go red again.

"Just don't tell me what other pictures you've used" I said.

"I won't" he teased back. I smiled as I knew I was able to pull him out of his embarrassment.

"So you came to surprise me?" He laughed.

"Yeah and it looks like we both got a surprise" I laughed.

"It would appear so" he joked.

"I just couldn't wait until Friday sorry babe" I told him as I snuggled into his hair.

"Me neither. I think I was close to surprising you" he laughed.

"Always a welcome surprise" I laughed.

"You scared the hell out of though" he joked.

"Well if you don't want me to stay I can go back to my dorm and you can go back to that picture" I teased.

"No" he immediately said and he grabbed both my arms.

"I thought as much" I said grinning.

"So am I going to get a proper hello kiss or what?" I flirted.

"Always demanding" Ben flirted back as he placed himself back into his pajamas shorts.

"Only with you" I teased as he turned around fully to look at me. We stared at each other for a couple of seconds and then Ben grinned at me. Ben slowly crawled up to me and sat down in front of me. He cupped my face with his right hand and he stared into my eyes a little bit more.

"Are you doing this for dramatic effect?" I snapped.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well Ben catching you doing..." I started but stopped as I saw his face go blank.

"Is such a turn on" I admitted which made him smirk.

"And now you are going really really slow" I whined.

"Sorry I didn't realise I was doing that" he answered back with a smirk.

"Yes you did" I snapped.

"Mal I haven't seen you for ten days I just didn't want to jump on you and manhandle you" he said laughing.

"Yes you do" I flirted.

"Fine it is" he admitted as he flirted back.

"Well then" I said sarcastically as I slid my hands onto the collar of his shirt.

"Come and get me" I muttered and watched as his eyes darkened.

He didn't give me time to say or do anything else he quickly kissed me I smiled against his lips. Our lips moved quickly against each other and as I opened my mouth his tongue slid quickly into my mouth. We broke away for a second and Ben started to say something but I cut him off by crushing my lips to his; I had missed him that much I wasn't willing to stop kissing him just yet. Ben reacted to me kissing him by reaching over and placing his hand on my hip as I moved my hands to his chest. We broke away again but this time we both just stared at each other.

"That's more like it" I flirted which made him smirk.

"Someone has missed me" he teased.

"Of course, just like you have missed me" I teased back. I pushed down on his chest and he got the hint to lie down; I smiled at him and then quickly moved next to him and straddled him.

"I didn't intend to be this deliberate" I told him as I looked down at him.

"Whatever" he said sarcastically as he placed both his hands on my hips. I smirked down at him and then lowered myself towards him.

We shared another quick and fast kiss and again we broke away breathlessly.

"I never knew you'd get turned on by me... you know" he said as he looked to his crotch.

"Neither did I" I told him as I looked down at him. I watched as his gaze returned to mine and he let go of my right hip and cupped my face.

"Mal how did you get in here?" Ben asked as he pulled me close to him.

"Ben are you really asking a VK how they broke into a castle?" I laughed.

"Yes I suppose I am" he laughed back.

"And now I see how that is a stupid question" he added after a couple of seconds.

"There was once a time when I would break in here to steal" I said as I pushed up on my arms and looked up at him. I watched as his face dropped so I reached over and stroked his face slowly.

"I know you don't like thinking of me like that but I'm not here to steal...well nothing from the castle anyway" I explained.

"What are you here to steal?" he asked as he stroked the bottom of my back.

"Time with my boyfriend" I answered back with a smirk.

"Hhmmmm" he replied as he pulled me closer.

"How about I do you a deal?" I said as my face was inches away from his.

"Right?" he answered as I moved my face and I started to kiss his neck.

"You tell me what you were thinking about" I said before I started to kiss his neck again.

"Hmmm" he replied and then I lightly bit his neck. I felt him take a deep breath in reaction to me doing this.

"And I'll make it a reality" I said against his neck. I started to kiss his neck again for a couple of seconds. I felt him dig into my stomach and I looked up at him with a grin across my face

"You seem to like that idea" I said with a devilish grin on my face.

"Yes!" he replied and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"Do we have a deal?" I teased as I rested myself down on him and started to run both my hands through his hair.

"Yeah, it's just" he started.

"Just?" I questioned as I pulled one eyebrow up.

"Telling you what I was thinking about is a little bit awkward" he said nervously.

"How we've probably done it before?" I said as I sat up and pulled one brow up in confusion.

"True" he agreed.

"Well then?" I prompted.

"Ben you have me really intrigued now. In case you have some weird fetish that I don't know about" I teased.

"The only weird fetish I may have is having a thing for ex evil fairies" he admitted.

"I already knew that" I said as I sat up and I started to stroked his chest.

"Mal if I'm truthful I was just thinking about having sex with you, nothing weird I promise" he answered back.

"I love the fact that you're still being a gentleman in all of this" I laughed.

"Always" he laughed back.

"So it wasn't anything in particular then?" I asked as I lowered myself back down onto Ben.

"Nope, just you on top of me" he admitted.

"I think I can just about manage that" I laughed.

"I'm sure you're more than capable to manage that!" he laughed and he pulled me down on top of him once more.


	56. Chapter 56

**Hey guys, I hope you like the story so far. Things should heat up in a little bit... I promise. Again content warning for lemons. Much love RSD xoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Mal" I heard Ben say as I snuggled into his bare chest.

"Mmmmmm" I replied as I started to trace circular patterns on his chest.

"I know I've already said this but I am sorry" he stated nervously.

"What for?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"You catching me ... You know" he said as he looked down to his crotch.

"Ben don't worry about it everyone does it" I said as I placed my head back onto his chest.

"Do you?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"Erm" I started as my cheeks started to strike red.

"Well yeah" I admitted into his chest.

"Really?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes Ben" I admitted as I looked up at him.

"But you share a dorm with Evie" he stated.

"I know" I replied.

"Doesn't that make things awkward?" he asked.

"How would it awkward?" I asked.

"Well if you're doing that whiles she's there" he said.

"Ben I only do that when I'm alone, like when I can't see you and Evie is with Doug" I explained.

"I see" he said.

"And FYI that isn't very often so don't go thinking that it's a frequent thing" I added.

"Ok, it's still hot though" he said as he started to smile.

"I thought you would like it" I said.

"Yeah" he answered. We sat like this in silence and I felt Ben tracing circular patterns on my side.

"You're thinking about it now aren't you" I accused as I watched his face.

"No..." he said slowly.

"Ben stop lying" I laughed.

"Ok I am. I can't help it if it find it hot" he admitted.

"God help you if I ever catch you" he said as his eyes darkened.

"Who said you'll catch me?" I teased.

"Spoil sport" he puffed.

"Fine" I sighed.

"Ben I promise one day I'll let you catch me but just so it's fair" I stated.

"Deal" he said happily.

"I'll look forward to it" he answered.

"I'll leave it as a surprise" I said as I quickly prodded his nose.

"Hmmmmm" he answered.

"But in the meantime" he started.

"Meantime?" I asked.

"Oh just come here you" he said and he pulled me to him.

"God I love it when you are like this Ben" I said as I felt Ben start to kiss my neck.

"I aim to please" I heard him say against my neck before we got lost in each other once more.

* * *

"Mal?" I heard as I snuggled back into Ben's chest as I tried to regulate my breathing from our lovemaking.

"Hmmmm" I grunted in reply.

"I have a proposition for you" I heard him say. This made me look up at him and I noticed that Ben looked nervous.

"Ben you always have a proposition for me" I retorted as I pushed myself up and so I was now lying on my stomach looking at him.

"Not like that, well yet anyway" he said ending the sentence with a smirk.

"I knew it" I teased. Ben pulled me to him for a quick kiss.

"Ok what's this proposition?" I said moving the subject on before he kissed me again and we got distracted from what he was trying to ask me.

"You can say no and I will completely understand-" he started.

"Right" I answered.

"You got the exam timetable today didn't you?" he asked.

"Yeah like everyone else in our year" I replied sarcastically.

"Well I was thinking" he started again. I pulled my brow together; what was making him this nervous?

"Right" I repeated.

"We have similar exams" he stated.

"Yes we do" I agreed.

"Mal these last few weeks have been torture" he replied sadly.

"Ben where are you going with this? Just say what you need to say, you seem really nervous. You probably are overthinking this and worrying about nothing" I said reassuringly. Ben reached over and pressed a quick kiss to my lips.

"Thank you" he said.

"You're welcome" I said before quickly kissing him again.

"So this is what I was thinking and like I said you can say no" he said watching my reaction. I stayed quiet so he would use this to prompt him to continue.

"I can't wait until our last exam for you to move in with me, these last few weeks have proved that" he said sadly.

"So I was thinking maybe you could move into my dorm the week before our exams start. I'll be staying there for the two weeks anyway so we will probably be with each other anyw-" he started.

"You want me to move in with you sooner?" I asked cutting him off. I watched as Ben nervously nodded at me.

"Like I said it was only an idea" he replied with a small smile.

"Right" I said again.

"What you thinking?" he asked as he started to slowly stroke my back. In all honesty I was happy that he wanted me to move in sooner; it would mean more time together. It didn't really matter whether it was a couple of weeks early; when I finished my last exams I was going to move the rest of my things into my room at the castle anyway. It was a bonus that I was now going to get longer with Ben.

"I'm just thinking that I'm going to have a very busy week leading up to my exams" I started as I watched his reaction. I watched as his eyes widened slightly as he was trying to figure out what I was saying. I grinned to myself; _I better make this easy on him_ I thought to myself.

"You know with moving my things and all" I said as a large grin spread across my face. I watched as he grinned at me as he also tightened his arm around my waist.

"Is that a yes?" he asked happily.

"Yes Ben it's a yes" I said happily. Ben quickly pulled me to him and we shared a long and loving kiss.

"However-" I started after we pulled away which made his face drop.

"However?" he repeated as confusion started to spread across his face.

"I hope you know that when I move in we need to revise between exams" I said nervously. I winced at his reaction but was surprised when he pulled my face closer to his.

"Of course. Exams are important and I'll be revising anyway but it will make it better because we will be together" he muttered as our faces were an inch apart.

"Yeah it will" I said grinning at him.

"I can't believe how impatient you are" I teased.

"I could say the same to you; breaking and entering" he teased back.

"Well I never saw you complaining" I flirted.

"I never would" he said and he pressed another kiss on my lips.

"Ben" I said after I pulled away. There was something that had been on my mind that I needed to speak to him about. It was nothing that bad but as we were now talking about the subject of me moving in it seemed the best time to talk to him about it.

"Yes Mally" he said as he started to tickle my sides.

"Ben stop it" I giggled.

"Why?" he said as he tickled me more which made me wriggle against him.

"I like hearing you giggle" he admitted.

"I know you do" I advised.

"But please stop" I begged in between shrieking and giggling.

"I need to talk to you about something" I advised.

"Sounds serious" he said as he stopped tickling me.

"Hmmm not really" I advised.

"Ok" he said.

"You have my full attention" he teased as he stroked my cheek as he started to stare into my eyes.

"Good" I said with a smile.

"This is something that I have wanted to ask you but I was just waiting until the conversation of me moving into here came back up" I explained.

"Right" he said slowly.

"Would it be ok if I move some of my things from my room in?" I asked quickly.

"Mal that's fine" he said with a smile.

"I don't know why you were so nervous about it. I expected things to be moved from your dorm" he said as he stroked my bare back with his right hand.

"Ben you don't get it" I stated.

"Get what?" he questioned.

"I want to move things from my other room" I said.

"Other room?" he asked. I sighed; I hoped that I wouldn't have to explain too much into it.

"On the Isle" I said nervously as I lifted my hand and started to stroke his chest.

"Oh" he said as his eyes widened as he realised what I was talking about.

"I see" he added.

"Well that's if anything is still there" I said as I looked down.

"Knowing my mother she might have destroyed my things to get back at me for leaving her" I said as I pursed my lips together.

"Well I don't think that would be a problem" Ben said reassuringly.

"However" he said after a couple of seconds

"However?" I asked as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Everything would need to be screened and looked at by the fairy godmother" he advised.

"That should be fine" I answered. I kind of knew this anyway; anything that came off the Isle needs to be screened so nothing evil was being brought into Auradon.

"What type of things were you after?" he asked.

"Well we brought over some more clothes when I decided to move here; I just would like the rest of my things" I advised.

"Like I said" I added.

"If my mother's left them alone" I said sighing again.

"We will have a look when we visit" he answered.

"Visit?" I asked. I knew that he was doing a tour; I didn't expect him to go to the Isle though. I don't know whether I wanted Ben going to the Isle; I don't know whether he was safe.

"Yeah" he confirmed.

"You do know that we are visiting the Isle?" he asked.

"I had an inkling but I also thought you might not" I said.

"Mal I want to understand my kingdom; the Isle included" he explained.

"Ok well you need to take all of your valuables off" I warned.

"Why?" he questioned.

"They will go onto the Isle but they won't come back" I stated full well knowing what the people of the Isle is like.

"I don't think they would take anything" he said dismissively.

"Ben" I stated.

"You don't know these people like I do" I said seriously. I loved that Ben saw the best in everyone but sometimes I wished he didn't. Especially when it came to villains; yes some can change but not everyone can - willingly.

"If you turned up on the Isle with Audrey I would have had your crown off your head" I stated.

"You wouldn't" he said shaking his head.

"You don't know that" I countered.

"Ben as we have already stated tonight I'm a VK. I think I know a lot more about that Isle than you; even though we have talked about it" I stated sternly.

"I know and that's another reason why I want to go; I want to see the world that you grew up in. I want to know what made you such a bad girl" he said as he started to smirk.

"Trust you to let your bad girl 'thing' flare up" I teased.

"Yeah well you shouldn't be so sexy Mal" he said and he tightened his arm around me.

"I can't help that Ben" I countered as I brushed my nose against his.

"You are sexy as well Ben" I flirted as I started to get lost in his eyes.

"Nice to know you think that" he teased and he quickly pressed his lips to mine for a brief kiss.

"Always" I stated.

"My sexy Beastie" I purred.

"My sexy Dragon" he purred back before I quickly kissed him. After he pulled away we lay staring at each other; I watched as his face dropped slightly.

"I hope my comment didn't upset you" he muttered.

"What comment?" I asked.

"I want to know what made you the way you are" he stated.

"No" I said shaking my head.

"I know you didn't mean anything by it" I said smiling at him.

"Good" he replied and I dropped my gaze down and started to stare at Ben's chest.

"Mal" I heard him say after a few moments of us lying in silence.

"Aha" I answered still not looking at him.

"Look at me" he said. I slowly looked up at Ben and noticed that his face was full of concern.

"Has it upset you talking about your mother?" he questioned.

"A little; I just wish that my relationship was like Evie's and her mother's" I admitted.

"I know you were disappointed when she changed back" he noted.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"I thought it was for the love of me; I was stupid to even think that" I said as I dropped my gaze back down sadly.

"No you weren't" he countered.

"Mal wanting a better relationship with your mother isn't a bad thing" he advised.

"Even after everything you both have been through" he finished which made me look back up at him.

"I know" I said.

"I just can't believe the love of herself and vanity managed to change her" I advised as I remembered my mother changing back a year ago.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

* * *

 _I had just been told by Ben that my mother had changed back from her little purple gecko appearance ; I ran into the magic contained room that she was kept in and my eyes widened at what I saw. My mother's appearance was different to the last time that I saw her; she looked so ill and thin. I had been told that she had refused to eat and drink at one point and I went to encourage her but she would turn just her back on me._

 _"Mother" I said as I walked up to her and I noticed that they had already put shackles onto her feet and wrists in case she was about to try something. She slowly looked up at me and I saw a dark glint enter her eyes as her gaze landed on me._

 _"Traitor!" she roared which made me step back from her. I noticed that Ben was now stood next to me and he went to grab my hand but I pulled it away. It broke my heart to see my mother like this; I only wanted to help her. I know that she didn't like the choices that I had made and I knew that if and when she eventually changed back she wouldn't be happy with me. I had tried to brace myself for it but it was ripping my heart in two._

 _"You are no daughter of mine!" she said spitting on the floor._

 _"I always knew that you would disappoint me. You pathetic waste of space!" she screamed at me as she went for me. The guards that were either side of her grabbed her before she got to me and pulled me away from her._

 _"Don't speak to Mal like that" Ben warned her. This made my mother turn to look at Ben; his jaw was clenched shut and his hands were balled into fists._

 _"She has made her choice; Mal is a good person" Ben said proudly as he looked lovingly at me._

 _"Let me make this perfectly clear to you" my mother said as she stepped towards Ben as he looked back at her._

 _"You might be under the illusion that my daughter-" she said glaring at me before returning her gaze back to Ben._

 _"Loves you. But you are mistaken; she doesn't know what love feels like" she spat._

 _"That would be down to you" Ben said angrily as he clenched his fists together and he gritted his teeth together._

 _"And I would like to correct you she does know what love feels like - because I have shown her" Ben said proudly._

 _"You are both deluded" she spat._

 _"Take her away!" Ben demanded and the guards dragged her away. The last thing I saw was her scowling at me before the doors closed behind her._

* * *

"Mal" I heard Ben say breaking me out of my daydream.

"Yes" I muttered as my mother's face was still on my mind.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said slowly.

"I'm just remembering when my mother changed" I advised. I felt Ben's arms tighten around me and he snuggled into my hair.

"She's wrong" he told me again.

"I know" I said.

"At least things have got a little bit easier between us" I added.

"Now she just stares at me as if I don't exist" I noted as I snuggled into his chest. It was true - visits with my mother were getting easier. She still hated me but at least I was trying to make things better between us.

"Well the last time I went she spoke to me... kind of" I added and I felt Ben start to drag his fingers up my upper right arm.

"You haven't visited her in a while" he noted.

"I know" I repeated.

"I don't know whether I should anymore" I admitted

"I know that must be hard for you to say. Do you want to see her?" he questioned.

"I want to see her; but she just hates me that much. I have committed the worst crime ever - in her eyes I have made myself weak and fell in love" I said as I pulled away and looked up at Ben.

"Mal falling in love doesn't make you weak" Ben said.

"I know that" I advised sadly. Of course I knew this; falling in love was a strength not a weakness and I wish that I knew this before coming to Auradon however being a VK I was never going to learn this. My mouth started the go dry as I was about to tell Ben something that was hard for me to say; of course Ben already knew. He knew most things when it came to my mother.

"My mother calls me a consequence of her own weakness" I advised. All through growing up my mother reminded me that I was a result of a 'moment' of weakness with my father - who of which I still don't know the identity of. On every birthday she called it the day of her hell as she had to endure large amounts of pain to give birth to me. Every year she would remind me of how much of a burden it was to give birth to me, how much of a disappointment I was to her and at times how much she wished she had just fallen down the stairs when she was pregnant and killed me. She mainly told me this when I had disappointed her - which unfortunately was nearly all the time. I just ignored when she said this to me as I got older - at one point it would upset me but I couldn't cry in front of her as it would only make her worse!

"Well she's wrong" Ben reminded me again.

"Yeah" I muttered.

"Ben I think it is time we went to sleep" I advised.

"Ok, if you need me just wake me up" he said as he pressed a kiss to my head.

"Ok" I said and I snuggled into Ben's chest - hoping that I wouldn't have a nightmare about my mother tonight.


	57. Chapter 57

**Hey guys, I liked writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy reading it. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

I am enjoying myself but I miss Ben; the last time I saw him was yesterday when we had both our single and couple dance exams. Other than that for the last week we only saw each other in passing. So I wouldn't class sitting next to him in class as time together as I couldn't speak to him properly. Even when we were able to steal a couple of minutes together we couldn't talk properly as there was always someone who wanted to speak to him. I could see that this was starting to get to Ben as it was with me; but this was to be expected due to us both finishing college and him planning his royal tour.

Since I had now finished two exams I had mixed feelings about it; yes I was glad that there were over but it didn't make my nerves any better. My nerves were getting worse and worse; but thankfully me and Ben did our couples dance exam first and then we had to wait to be called into another dance studio separately. As I was asked to go into the dance studio Ben gave me a reassuring smile.

Now I was currently on a night out with our friends; however Ben couldn't come as he was up to his neck in paperwork so he couldn't really justify coming out with us. I offered to stay with him but he told me to go; even though I know that he was going to worry about me.

As I downed another vodka shot I felt my head start to get woozy; me and Evie walked to the dance floor to dance to a new song that I didn't know the name off. Evie was just as tipsy as me if not worse as when she span around she nearly fell into someone.

"Whoa! E" I said as I grabbed her shoulder so she wouldn't fall.

"Thanks M" she said happily and threw her arms around my shoulders. I stumbled and shifted my weight so we both wouldn't fall.

"No problem" I said into her ear as we stood swaying. I looked over her shoulder and saw that Doug had returned from the toilet. I pointed to Evie and he smiled and nodded and walked up to us.

"Come on let's get you a drink" I told her as she pulled away from me.

"Yeah" she answered back happily.

"Here he is" she said as she noticed that Doug was behind her.

"Hello you" he answered back and he took Evie's hand in hers. We walked back to our table and me and Evie both sat down.

"Here" I said as I pushed a pint of coke towards her.

"You need that not me" she said passing it to me.

"Well you need it as well" I laughed.

"We'll share it?" she offered.

"You first" I told her. I watched as she took a couple of sips and she passed it to me. I took a couple of sips and placed the glass onto the table.

"More shots!" Jay said and he brought over a tray filled with countless shots he placed the tray down and sat down next to me.

"Yeah!" I said as he passed me one. He then passed Evie, Doug, Carlos, Lonnie and Jane theirs.

"What are we toasting this time?" Carlos joked.

"Erm" Jay said.

"The fact the college year is nearly over?" Jane suggested.

"Yeah!" Lonnie said excitedly.

"Ok, after three. 1, 2, 3!" Jay said. We all necked our shots back and winced as we tasted the sourness of it.

"This is going to get messy" Doug joked.

"Of course" I answered back. He winked back at me and took a sip of his drink.

"Well I think it is safe to say our revision session in the morning is going to be a no go" Jay laughed.

"Yeah but we deserve a break, we've all been working so hard" I stated as I drank some more of my vodka and coke.

"Yeah we all need a rest sometimes" Evie said.

"Well if super nerd agrees it must be true" Carlos laughed. Evie stuck her tongue out of Carlos and he pulled a funny face at her which made her start to giggle.

"I love this song" Lonnie said as Uptown Funk came on.

"Dance with me?" she said standing up and holding her hand out to Jay.

"Anything for you my dear" he slurred. We watched as they both walked away and started to dance on the dance floor.

"Want to join them?" Carlos asked Jane. She slowly nodded her head and they soon left as well.

"You can go and dance you know" I told Evie and Doug.

"M we wouldn't leave you on your own" Evie said sternly as she took another sip of her drink.

"Yeah but you shouldn't not enjoy yourself because I'm not here with Ben" I said sadly.

"Still missing him?" she asked and I quickly nodded.

"You'll see him soon enough" she said trying to reassure me.

"I know" I said happily as I took another shot.

"I think it is safe to say that it will be mid-day before you get up tomorrow" Evie joked.

"More than likely" I laughed back.

"Ben will be worried, especially when you don't answer" he teased.

"It's fine, he might come looking for me" I said with a smirk as I winked at her.

"Mal!" she shrieked as she slapped my wrist.

"What I haven't seen him properly all week. Can you blame me?" I whined.

"Not really as I would probably be the same" she said and she placed her hand on Doug's chest. Doug turned to look at her and smiled at us both.

After the song had finished the others returned back to us and we drank more shots and various other drinks. I was enjoying myself but I knew deep down that I would be enjoying myself a lot more if Ben was with me. I took my phone out of my phone and decided to text him.

* * *

 _"Wish you were here. Love you M xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

I put my phone on my lap and took another drink and smiled as my phone lit up to tell me that he had responded.

* * *

 _"Wish I was there too baby. You don't seem too drunk, lol. Love you too B xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

I quickly typed a reply and pressed send.

* * *

 _"What's that supposed to mean?" M xxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

 _"You're not making mistakes when your text. B xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

 _"Is thsi beteter? :P M xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

* * *

 _"Well not really, I don't like the thought of you being drunk without me to look after you. B xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

* * *

 _"Darn I can't do anything right :p M xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

"Texting Ben?" Jane asked as she sat next to me as the others got up to either go to the toilet or get more drinks.

"Yeah" I replied and I put my phone back into my pocket.

"Bless ya" she said and she drunkenly rested her head onto my shoulder.

"Yeah" I slurred back. _I wish Ben was with me now_ I thought to myself. Then an idea came to me; if Ben couldn't come to me then I was going to go to Ben. I quickly stood up and Jane fell onto the seat next to me. We both burst out laughing and I turned around to help her back up.

"You ok?" I giggled.

"Yes" she giggled back as she sat back up in a normal sitting position. I moved around the table slowly and carefully so I didn't knock anyone's drinks over.

"See you in a bit" she slurred as Carlos walked up to us.

"See you in a bit" I answered back. I quickly walked out the VIP section and then walked toward the exit. I quickly walked past the toilet door before the exit and left the club.

As the cold air hit me it made me shudder; I kept my eyes to the floor as I walked past a group of rowdy people and stood at the front of the empty taxi rank.

"Hi Mal" I heard a voice say which made me look up.

"Hi Fabio" I said happily as I saw that he was sitting in his taxi.

"You ok?" he asked as I walked up to his taxi and leant against the car.

"Yeah I just need to go to Auradon Castle" I told him.

"I can help with that" he said happily.

"Thank you" I said and I opened the taxi door and closed it.

"Having a good night?" he said as he adjusted his terrafix to say that he was now dealing with someone.

"Yeah but I'm ready to go home" I told him happily as I put my seatbelt on.

"Did no one else want to come with you?" He asked as he looked at me out of the rear view mirror.

"They don't know I've left" I admitted.

"I see, they'll love you in the morning" he laughed.

"I'll text Evie when I get to Auradon Castle" I advised.

"Good" he answered happily.

"So how's things been with you?" I asked.

"You know the usual" he laughed.

"So the same old, same old" he added.

"Yourself?" he asked.

"The usual, college" I said as I pulled a funny face.

"When you leave you'll miss it. It's the best days of your life" he told me.

"Hmmmm we'll see" I laughed.

"You'll see how what I mean" he laughed.

"So how's his majesty? All excited for his tour? He asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I haven't really seen much of him. With planning it and college you know" I explained.

"Well I'm sure all the work will be worth it in the end" he said.

"Yeah, can't wait" I added.

"Well here we are" he said as he pulled up outside of the gates. Phil walked out of the gates with a confused look on his face but smiled when he saw it was me.

"Thanks Fabio" I slurred as I pulled money out of my purse.

"No problem, always a pleasure" he said as he turned to look at me.

"Keep the change" I said and I opened the door.

"Thanks Mal. No doubt see you soon" he said.

"Yeah Bye" I said as I closed the door.

"Hi Mal" Phil said as he opened the gate for me.

"Surprise visit or does his majesty know?" he laughed.

"Surprise" I answered with a smile on my face.

"Ok, then let's get you in there" he said and we both quickly walked up the drive. We chatted aimlessly about how things were going for the two of us; I could vaguely remember the conversation due to the amount of drink it was hazy.

"See you soon Mal" I heard Phil say as he locked the door. I slowly turned around and noticed that no one was there to greet me this time. I smiled and quietly and quickly walked up the stairs. As I got to the corridor I looked up and down and noticed that there was still no one there. I walked up to Ben's bedroom and noticed that there was a light on. I quietly stepped into it and noticed that he wasn't in there or in the bathroom. I walked up to Ben's bed and turned around and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I noticed a missed call from Evie but I would get to that in a minute. I flopped down onto Ben's bed with my legs off the end of it. An idea came to me; I opened my face time and clicked on Ben. I watched as it rang and then smiled as his face appeared.

"Hello" he said happily. I noticed that he was smiling my favourite smile and I couldn't wait to be snuggled into him. My perfect, beautiful, cuddly beast.

"Hello" I slurred.

"Looks like someone had a good night" he laughed.

"Yeah" I slurred.

"You're in a little early aren't you?" he asked as he pulled one brow up.

"Yeah I guess" I replied.

"At least I know you're safe in your dorm now" he laughed.

"Well..." I slurred slowly.

"What?" he asked as concern started to spread across his face.

"I'm not in my dorm" I explained slowly.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Erm" I slurred.

"Mal" he said sternly.

"I'll show you where I am" I said and I sat up.

"Ok" he answered back slowly. I watched as he squinted in confusion; I quickly flipped the camera over and slowly showed him his bedroom. I watched as he watched what I was showing him and I then saw his eyes widen slightly when he realised where I was.

"Mal that's my room" I heard him say as I flipped the camera.

"Yes" I said grinning at him as I started to giggle at him.

"What are you doing there?" he asked. I started giggling at him again as I flopped back on the bed.

"Hang on Dragon" he said as he smiled and he ended the call. I flopped my arms down and placed my phone next to my head. I heard footsteps coming down the corridor.

"Mal" I heard Ben say as he walked into the room. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he walked up to his bed.

"I am now" I told him as I flopped my head back onto the bed.

"Ok well what was wrong?" he asked as he sat next to me. I slowly sat up and grinned at him. I would normally say that this is the drink talking however I know what is on my mind is true. I love this man; he is my other half and I can't be without him. I loved the way he made me feel and I never wanted this feeling to leave me.

"You might laugh at me" I told him and I rested my head against his shoulder. I felt him move slightly and he wrapped his arm around me.

"I'm not going to laugh at any reason that would make you sneak into my castle to come and see me" he said happily as he started to stroke my waist.

"Good" I slurred.

"So?" he prompted. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I missed you and wanted a cuddle" I admitted and I put my head back on his shoulder. I felt him kiss the top of my head and he pulled me closer.

"I've missed you too Dragon" he told me.

"I know I've seen you in passing but it's not the same" I said sadly.

"I know hun, and I'm sorry for that" he said sadly.

"No reason to be sorry" I said and I reached up and started to stroke his chest.

"It's a nice surprise that your here, however I don't know whether I should be concerned or not that you can come and go so easily" he laughed.

"That's up to you" I said. My phone went off again and I glanced up at it and noticed that Evie was trying to ring me. However my phone cut off and went dead.

"She's going to kill me" I said as I picked my phone up.

"Why?" Ben asked slowly.

"I didn't tell her I was leaving" I explained as I placed my phone back down on the bed.

"Why?" he asked.

"It was kind of an impulse thing; I didn't think" I said wincing.

"I best ring her" he said taking his phone out of his pocket.

"I might wind her up a little bit" he laughed.

"So stay quiet" he told me.

"Ok" I said and I snuggled into his neck.

"Hi Evie" he said which made me smile against his neck.

"Erm Hi Ben" I heard her say.

"Is Mal there? She's stopped answering her phone" he asked as he let fake concern fill his voice. I heard Evie go quiet as she was trying to think what to say.

"I think she's in the toilet" she said meekly.

"Are you sure?" Ben asked.

"Yes" she said slowly.

"You don't sound so confident" Ben said grinning at me.

"Erm" she said.

"I think you're lying to me" he answered sternly. Evie stayed silent for a few moments and I knew she would be frantic with worry to where I would be.

"You know how I know you're lying?" he asked.

"How?" she asked.

"Because I have a very sleepy and drunk Mal lying on my bed" he said laughing.

"Ben!" she immediately shouted.

"I thought something had happened to her" she snapped.

"Put her on" she said. He looked at me and I shook my head.

"She's asleep at the minute" he lied.

"Ok, I'm glad she's ok. But when she wakes up tell her we will be having words" she laughed as relief washed over her as she knew I was now safe.

"I will do. Thanks Evie. Sorry for winding you up" he said.

"It's ok, it shows that you and Mal are sooo made for each other" she joked.

"Yeah. Well I'll bring her back tomorrow so you can talk to her then" he said as he stroked my back.

"Yeah. I'll look forward to it" she answered.

"I bet" Ben laughed which made me roll my eyes lazily.

"Bye Evie" Ben said politely.

"Bye Ben" Evie said and Ben ended the call.

"She's going to kill me" I slurred as I looked up at him.

"Probably. If I don't first" he warned. I pulled my brow up in confusion.

"You don't walk off on your own like that anything could have happened to you" he said sternly as he placed his phone down next to him.

"But nothing did" I countered.

"But it could have" he pressed as he pulled me tightly to him.

"Ok I'm sorry" I said sadly.

"It's ok. You've just given me another worry for when you are out without me now" he joked before planting a kiss to the top of my head.

"Oh no!" I joked and then I looked up and smiled at him.

"But I am glad you've came to see me though" he said smiling.

"Ben?" I heard his mother say and she walked into the room.

"Mal?" she asked as she saw me sat on the bed next to Ben.

"I didn't know you were coming to see Ben" she said smiling.

"Neither did I" I joked.

"It can wait until the morning" Belle said and she turned to leave the room.

"Goodnight you two" she said happily.

"Goodnight" we chorused and Belle left the room.

"Well at least your parents know I'm here" I laughed.

"Yeah" he said and he turned to look at me.

"So you deserted all of our friends just for a cuddle?" he asked me. I nodded at him; what I needed right now was one of Ben's cuddles. I needed him to hold me and make me feel loved - like he always did.

"Well we best get to bed then" he joked and he went to stand up.

"Not yet" I slurred as I tightened my arms around him to stop him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I need to do something first" I told him.

"Which is?" He questioned.

"This" I said and I quickly pressed my lips against his. Our lips moved against each other's for a couple of seconds before we both pulled away.

"That's better" I said grinning as I was greeted to Ben grinning back at me.

"You can tell you've had vodka" he said.

"Sorry" I grunted.

"It's fine" he answered.

"Well we best get ready for bed" he repeated.

"You first" I said lazily.

"Ok I'll not be long" he said and he untangled his arms from around my waist.

"Ok" I said and I flopped back down on the bed.

"I would say don't fall asleep but I think that is a high possibility" he joked.

"I'll try not to" I answered back. I heard him laugh and I felt him move off the bed. I closed my heavy eyes and I don't know how long Ben was away before I heard him speak to me again.

"Mal honey" I heard him say as he put his hand on my wrist which made me grunt back in response.

"Do you need to go to the toilet?" he asked. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"Yeah" I said and I slowly got up.

"Do you need any help?" he asked.

"No" I said and I undone my jacket and took it off.

"Ok well I'll be here waiting" he said as he sat on the bed.

"Here" he said handing me one of his t-shirts.

"Thank you" I said and I slowly got up. I slowly staggered to the bathroom and bumped into the door. I heard Ben laugh and I laughed back. I slowly undone my jeans, pulled them and my pants down and sat on the toilet. As I was doing what I needed to do I kicked off my jeans and pulled my t-shirt and bra off. I quickly shrugged into Ben's t-shirt and then let my clothes drop to the floor. My eyes felt heavy again and I leant back on the toilet.

"Mal?" I heard Ben say. I grunted back and I saw him walk into the bathroom through half open eyes.

"At least you got changed I guess" he laughed.

"What you mean?" I asked as I attempted to open my eyes fully.

"Mal you've fallen asleep on the toilet" he explained as he picked my clothes up from the floor.

"Oh" I replied dismissively.

"You've definitely had a good night" he laughed as I sorted myself out and I flushed the toilet.

"Come on bed" he told me as I stood up slowly.

"In a minute I need to wash my hands" I said as I walked up to the sink.

"Ok well hurry up I don't want to come back in here and found that you've drowned in the sink" he joked as he left the room.

"Ha ha" I answered sarcastically. I quickly washed my hands and then left the bathroom turning the light off on the way.

"Here she is" he said and I noticed he was now lying in bed.

"Yeah" I said and I slowly crawled up the bed. I lay next to him and when I looked up at him I noticed that he was smiling at me.

"What?" I asked as I watched him move closer to me.

"I'm just happy that I'm getting extra time with you that I didn't expect to" he said and he placed his left hand on my right hip.

"That and the state you're in" he added with a sly grin.

"Oi!" I joked playfully shoving him.

"So unexpected cuddle time?" he said.

"Unexpected cuddle time" I replied back. I moved closer to him and snuggled my head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me fully and snuggled into my hair which made me sigh.

"I love you Beastie" I slurred.

"I love you too my heavily intoxicated Dragon" he said before kissing the top of my head.


	58. Chapter 58

**Hey guys, I hope you have enjoyed reading this story. I know you will like what I have planned for Ben and Mal in the future. So watch this space folks! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

"She was obviously missing you" I heard Belle say as I started to wake up. I was obviously waking up in the middle of a conversation between Ben and his mother; part of me knew it was wrong but I decided to lie there quietly and give them this moment together. I knew it was technically eavesdropping but we both were comfortable around each other to not let these things bother us. What we both would say to Belle we would both say to each other anyway.

"Yeah" Ben said lovingly as I felt his hand start to stroke the bottom of my back.

"I was missing her too" he said and I knew that he would be staring at my face.

"Yes Ben we were all aware of how much you were missing Mal" I heard Belle tease.

"I know that I have been talking about her a little bit" Ben said as he started to defend himself. I resisted the urge to pull one brow up - this was something that I wanted to speak to him about later. I know that when I am apart from Ben I speak a lot about him; but I just was inquisitive and wanted to know what he had been saying.

"Just a little bit?" Belle laughed.

"Sorry" Ben quickly said nervously and I felt his other hand start to play with my hair.

"No reason to be sorry about being in love Ben, you can see that you and Mal care a lot about each other" Belle said lovingly.

"We do" Ben said happily.

"I hate that our time is restricted" He said quickly and I knew that his face will have just dropped.

"It will get better" his mother promised.

"Yeah well now she's moving in at least I know I'll see her everyday" he said happily.

"Thanks for accepting her moving in" he said after a few seconds.

"Ben you know both me and your father have accepted your relationship with Mal" his mother replied.

"I know and I'm very grateful" Ben answered.

"Well we both are" Ben answered happily.

"Mother all I have ever wanted is to be loved and accepted wholeheartedly" Ben said sadly.

"I know" she advised.

"Mal accepts me and loves me unconditionally" he said and I felt his hand run up my back.

"As I do with her" he said lovingly.

"I know what it feels like to lose her; and that's not an option" he said quickly.

"Ben what you need to remember is yes there are times that you both will argue and you will need space to calm down but nothing will break you apart" I heard Belle advise.

"I hope so" I heard Ben mutter. Ben was still worrying about losing me? But I thought that everything was ok; was this just his insecurities playing up or was there something else going on? I would need to find out when it was just me and Ben. Thankfully Belle asked him the question that was on my mind.

"You hope so?" She questioned.

"Yes" Ben confirmed.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'll always be in the fear of losing her; whether it is to someone else, limited time together or other circumstances that I don't really want to think about" he answered sadly.

"Ben" Belle started.

"You need to stop worrying about what may not even happen" She added.

"I know" Ben said however the tone of his voice didn't sound very confident.

"But I can't help it" he admitted.

"She means so much to me' he stated lovingly as I felt his hand drop my hair and he gently cupped my face. I decided to let Ben know I was awake; he seemed to be worrying unnecessarily.

"You mean a lot to me as well" I croaked.

"You're awake?" Ben asked incredulously.

"Yes" I confirmed and I slowly let my eyes open.

"I'm a lot better at hiding it than you" I teased.

"You've been listening?" Ben asked and his face dropped and I felt his body go rigid as he started to panic.

"Yes" I confirmed with a small smile and I snuggled my head into his chest to readjust my position.

"Erm" Ben said nervously.

"I love the cute face you pull when you start panicking" I noted.

"Are you mad?" He asked.

"For speaking your mind? No" I said with a smile hoping that this would reassure him.

"Ben your mother is right. You are worrying unnecessarily. I have no intent on going anywhere or with anyone else" I advised.

"If you must know I am very happy with my beast and only you can give me what I need" I said lovingly as I kissed his chest.

"Erm" Ben said as he started to get nervous and he started to play with my hair again. I knew that he was thinking that I was talking about sex in front of his mother; of course I didn't mean it like that however that was included anyway. However as Belle was also in love with a beast she knew what I meant. The things I needed from Ben was for him to love me, to support me; not judge me and always be there for me. Ben already knew this but I think the time apart was scaring him; bless him.

"I would normally be embarrassed to say that in front of your mother; however I know she understands what I am meaning and I'm not just meaning that particular way" I said as I closed my eyes for a few seconds.

"I do" she confirmed.

"I'll leave you both to it" she said and she slowly stood up.

"You need some privacy" she said as she turned to walk away.

"Ok thank you mother" Ben said.

"Thanks Belle" I added.

"Bye" she said as she threw one last look at me and Ben.

"Bye" we both chorused which made her laugh as she left us to our own devices.

"Hello" Ben said in a sing song tone as he looked down at me.

"Hello" I answered as my voice croaked.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Quite hungover" I admitted.

"I'm guessing that I snuck in here last night" I said nervously. In all honesty I did remember certain bits of last night but parts of being in Auradon castle was a blur.

"You don't remember?" Ben asked.

"I remember leaving the club and I remember getting here then then rest is hazy" I advised as I stretched.

"I see" he replied as a large grin spread across his face.

"Why are you grinning like that?" I asked nervously. There had to be a reason for that grin and something told me that Ben was never going to let me live it down. _What on earth had I done?_

"Just the way you were acting last night" he stated.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"After I got ready I helped you up and you told me that you didn't need any help" he started to explain.

"Right" I said slowly prompting him.

"You first of all stumbled into the bathroom door and started laughing" he said as his grin got larger as he started to relive the memory.

"Oh god!" I said as I started to cringe at what he was saying. As he was now telling me about last night it was triggering the memory in my mind.

"Yeah" he laughed.

"What else did I do?" I asked nervously.

"You were in there for some time so I came to check on you and you have managed to get changed but you had fallen asleep on the toilet" he admitted.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah" he advised as he started to laugh.

"You are never going to let me live that down are you?" I winced.

"Nope" he said shaking his head.

"Ok" I said.

"What else?" I asked hoping that was it.

"Nothing after that you stumbled and crawled into bed, told me that you loved me and then you snuggled into my chest and fell asleep" he explained.

"So I only really fell into the door and fell asleep on the toilet?" I asked.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"I suppose that's not too bad" I noted.

"I suppose" he agreed.

"I bet Evie is going to kill me later" I whined as I remembered that Evie was mad at me for leaving last night.

"Probably" Ben laughed.

"I'll make it up to her" I rationalised.

"I would ring her but she's probably still asleep" I said as I rolled onto my back and stretched. I heard Ben laugh and I looked up at him.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked.

"Mal it's half one" he advised.

"What?" I asked and I looked at his bedside clock and he was right - jeez Evie was going to kill me!

"Why did you let me sleep that long?" I asked quickly as I looked back at him.

"I was enjoying the cuddle" he purred.

"You boy!" I said sarcastically.

"You girl!" He said mocking me.

"Grrrr" I growled. Ben stuck his tongue out at me and I did it back and we both set off laughing. I loved how easy it was to be with Ben; we were so comfortable around each other and to be honest it felt reassuring. I knew that I would always be safe and loved around Ben. I just hoped that I made him feel the same - by the way we were with each other I think this confirms this.

"Before I go and brave Evie we need to talk about something" I said as I rolled back onto my side.

"Ok" Ben answered.

"What?" He asked.

"Why do you always worry so much about losing me? Don't you trust what I say when I say that I am not going anywhere?" I asked as I hoped that he would just be truthful with me.

"I do trust what you say, it's just an insecurity that I can never get rid of" he admitted sadly as his face dropped and he started to play with my hair.

"Mal you mean everything to me; from the moment that I met you right up until right now every time I see you I fall in love with you all over again. My life is so much better and that is all down to you and I know what it feels to lose you and I don't know what I would do if I lost you again-" he explained.

"Ben stop" I said cutting him off.

"No I won't" he persisted.

"I need you to know" he pressed.

"Ben I already know" I said as I cupped Ben's face in both of my hands.

"That you love me just as much as I love you" I said lovingly as I stared into his eyes.

"I do" he replied proudly as a smile started to spread on his face.

"And I know what you mean Ben because I still get all those feelings when I see you" I admitted.

"What feelings?" He questioned.

"You still make my stomach flutter and my heart pounds through my chest when I see you" I admitted further as my cheeks started to strike pink. Of course Ben still made me feel like this; every day I was with him I fell in love with all over again and I still felt the same things I felt at the start. My heart would pound through my chest when he gave me my favourite smile; it nearly knocked my breath away when I saw his eyes light up when he realised that I was there. When he kisses me I still get the burning and fluttering in my chest and stomach and I still see fireworks. I can't believe that Ben would make me feel this way; but like he said on our first date - he would teach me all about love. He most definitely did this!

"Really?" He asked.

"Really" I confirmed.

"For someone who didn't know what love felt like I can say without question right now that no one will ever love you as much as I do. Well there is your parents but I don't think they count in this conversation" I said.

"No they don't" he said shaking his head.

"Is there anything else I can do to make it better?" I asked. I didn't want Ben to worry unnecessarily about this as in all honesty he had nothing to worry about. I was his and he was mine and that was the end of it.

"Just continue to love me" he said as he grinned at me.

"That easy?" I asked.

"Love is not an easy thing Maleficent" he stated.

"I suppose not Benjamin but you make it easy" I said in the same tone before quickly pressing my lips against his for a brief kiss.

"Mal" I heard Ben say as I pulled away.

"Yes" I replied.

"When you've been asleep I've been thinking" he started.

"Uh oh!" I teased.

"Oi" he said as he jabbed me in the side. I pouted at him on purpose and he quickly pressed another kiss to my lips.

"Sorry" he said nervously.

"Nothing to be sorry for I pouted on purpose" I teased which made Ben jab me in the side again.

"What's on your mind?" I said hoping that this would prompt him.

"Why don't we have dinner with my parents and then?" He asked.

"Then?" I prompted again.

"As you're moving into my dorm this week why don't we pack some things that you will need for college tomorrow and at the same time we could pack some more things for when you move in fully?" he suggested.

"Eager to get me into your dorm?" I laughed.

"Always" he laughed back as he tightened his arm around my waist.

"But it should make things easier" he offered.

"It should" I agreed.

"Yeah sounds like a plan" I said smiling at him. I then rolled away from him and started to get out of bed.

"Where are you going?" He questioned.

"To get some clothes out of my room" I advised.

"I can't have dinner with your parents and go back to my dorm in last night's clothes" I stated as I climbed off the bed and started to walk towards the door. As I got to the doorway I turned and looked and I noticed that he was smiling at me.

"I don't want to be called a dirty little stop out from Evie; even though I know she is going to have something to say for me leaving her anyway" I said sarcastically as I left the room and I could hear Ben laughing from the corridor.

* * *

"Oh here she is" I heard Evie say from her bed as Ben closed the door behind us after we stepped into mine and Evie's dorm.

"Evie please" I whined as I quickly turned and threw myself on my bed as I quickly covered my face with my hands. I heard Ben laugh as he sat next to me.

"I know you were missing Ben Mal and I know you don't have to ask my permission but at least tell me where you are going. Everyone was worried sick!" She snapped. I knew that she was going to be annoyed - something could have happened to me. But it didn't - both Ben and Evie had to give me some credit. I just hoped the third degree wasn't going to go on too long with Evie.

"I remember saying bye to someone" I said as I pulled my hands from my face.

"Yes Jane and Carlos - who both thought you went to the toilet!" She shouted. My eyes widened; I think she might be going a little bit too far.

"Evie I know you are annoyed with me but stop shouting" I snapped as I slowly sat up and looked at her.

"Sorry" she said as she quickly.

"I was just so worried about you" she said sadly.

"E we are in Auradon, nothing happens to anyone here" I stated. I heard Ben sigh and out of the corner of my eye I saw him shake his head.

"Mal I don't want you thinking like that" he stated as he took my right hand in his.

"What you mean?" I asked as I turned to look at him.

"Even though this is Auradon things do still happen to people" he stated.

"We still send people to the Isle" he reminded me.

"For petty stuff?" I asked incredulously as I dropped his hand. In all honesty I did know this but I didn't really go too much into it with Ben. I still didn't like speaking about the Isle or the people on it.

"Yes it does depend on what they do but the more risqué stuff they go to the Isle" he advised in a tone that told me that he thought that I should already know this.

"Evie is right; I don't want you walking around on your own. The state you were in when you got to mine - anything could have happened to you" he warned sternly.

"Ben change the record; you gave me this talk last night" I stated as I stepped off my bed and I quickly went into our cupboard to get a couple of storage boxes to pack some more things to move into Ben's dorm.

There was still just over a week before our exams went into full swing; yes we had our group dance this coming Friday before it all started but I knew we had this in the bag. Over the last few weeks we had completed the dance routine and we were happy with it. We had spoken to Mrs Daphne and she advised that it was ok to use the college headsets so we could sing our lines as holding a mick would get in the way. I loved how things were taking shape, we also had built a little stage and scene for our routine as well. Me, Evie, Jay and Carlos also loved the overconfidence that Ben's group now had as they cheated slightly. However they didn't know that we know that they cheated. I grinned to myself as the memory started to play in my mind:

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

* * *

 _We were in dance room two and we were messing around working on one of our problematic dance moves. When Carlos was going to sing his second verse we all were going to do a very complicated dance move that we wanted to pull off. So as me and Carlos tried another attempt Evie and Jay watched us to make sure that we were doing it right. So I quickly jumped up and wrapped my arms around Carlo's neck and my legs around his waist. I then quickly loosened my legs so he could swing me to his left and then to his right but as he did this I let him hook his arm around my legs behind his back. He then used my legs to spin me around to his front and he then caught my in a bridal style hold. He then pushed my legs up so I did a back flip and landed next to him._

 _"Excellent!" I heard Evie say. Me and Carlos quickly fist pumped each other and grinned._

 _"We SO have this" Carlos laughed._

 _"Of course we do" Evie agreed._

 _"We should make this a little bit more interesting" Jay said as he rubbed his hands together._

 _"How?" I questioned._

 _"We should make a bet with Lonnie and them?" He suggested._

 _"I see" Carlos said._

 _"So it would be like a partner bet. Like when we win Ben would do whatever I wanted?" I asked._

 _"Exactly" Jay said._

 _"You have obviously been giving this some thought Jay. I dread to think what you want Lonnie to do" I said as I cringed._

 _"Behave Mal!" He stated and his face started to go red; which told me that I might be right._

 _"Ok" Carlos said._

 _"Your turn" he said obviously moving the conversation on._

 _"Let's continue" I said which prompted Evie and Jay stand next to each other but I then heard Ben's voice. I quickly glanced out of the corner of my eye and I heard movement in the corridor which confirmed that Ben, Jane, Lonnie and Doug were there._

 _"Wait!" I said as I reached over and touched Jay's arm, which made them both pull a confused face at me._

 _"I can't believe this!" I muttered before sighing._

 _"Huddle" I instructed and we all stood in a huddle._

 _"Speak of the devils they are watching" I whispered._

 _"How much have they seen?" Evie asked._

 _"They've only heard us talking. So if they heard anything they have just heard you telling me to behave' I advised._

 _"Grrr" Carlos said._

 _"It's ok" I muttered._

 _"I've got this" I said._

 _"They want to play games" I added._

 _"We will play games" I finished as I let a smirk spread across my face. My smirk became bigger when I saw Evie, Jay and Carlos smirk back at me._

 _"Jay I want you to try and lift Evie; do any dance move you want - however halfway through drop her. I'll kick off and just play along" I advised._

 _"Ok" he said and Evie and Jay stepped away from me and Carlos. Jay and Evie done a couple of steps from our dance routine and he then went to lift Evie but he faltered and dropped Evie; however at the last second he caught her._

 _"Whoa!" Evie said as she quickly stepped away from Jay._

 _"Jay!" I snapped._

 _"What was that?" I asked incredulously._

 _"Calm down Mal" Jay stated as he put both hands in front of him to defend himself._

 _"I can't calm down!" I snapped._

 _"This isn't working!" I added as I threw my hands in the air._

 _"It will get better" Carlos stated as he started to play along._

 _"We have two weeks with barely any time" I said sarcastically as I went and rested myself against the wall._

 _"We can't let the others find out that we have practically nothing" I said sadly as I looked down._

 _"They won't" Evie said as she stood next to me._

 _"I really don't want to see Lonnie's face when they win" Jay said sadly._

 _"Yeah Ben is going to be a pain in the backside" I noted and I knew that Ben would love hearing me say this._

 _"Let's just end things for today" I added as I pushed up from the wall; in all fairness we were nearly done anyway. However this would give the dramatic effect that we needed. If they wanted to cheat and play games then we would play them as well - I will get you back for this Benjamin. Just you wait!_

* * *

"Starting to remember then?" I heard Ben tease as I entered the room.

"Ben you were fine with me up until Evie started to talk about this" I stated as I leant against my bed post.

"I was" he advised.

"But I don't like how you think you can just walk around drunk like that" he said sternly. I don't think I could be that mad at Ben really; my safety was always going to be a sore point for him.

"Fine; if I need to leave I will let someone know next time" I stated as I did jazz hands with my hands to emphasise this.

"Thank you" Ben said.

"Happy with that E?" I asked as I bent down and started to pull two cases from under my bed.

"Yeah" she answered as I turned to look at her.

"That reminds me-" she started.

"Ben?" She said.

"Yes" he replied.

"Why did you have to tease me like that?" She whined.

"Because it was fun" he stated as a smirk spread across his face.

"Sorry Evie" he added.

"I probably shouldn't do it; because there might be time when Mal disappears and you think she's with me and she won't be" he said as he pursed his lips together.

"Yeah" Evie agreed.

"I said I was sorry" I said as I started to place books from my desk into a box that I know I would need to help revise.

"We know" Ben stated.

"Mal what are you doing?" Evie asked as I opened my wardrobe.

"Well I'm taking some things for tomorrow; however as Ben's asked me to move into his dorm this week due to exams we are just packing some more stuff. I'm still going to leave some stuff here though" I advised. I couldn't take everything now; but Ben was right packing some things now would make it easier later.

"So I'm losing you earlier?" Evie asked incredulously.

"E I told you about this" I said as I walked towards her.

"I know but you packing makes it real" she said sadly.

"E exams start next week" I advised as I pulled her into a hug.

"I know but things just seem to be getting close to college finishing at its getting scary" she said over my shoulder.

"I know but we will always have each other" I said as I pulled away and held Evie at arm's length.

"Cheesy" she giggled.

"I know but Ben makes me that way" I said as I laughed at her.

"Oi" Ben said as he laughed as he picked up a pillow from my bed and flung it at me. I quickly turned and picked it up and threw it back at him. I heard Evie giggle and I quickly threw her a smirk before I continued to pack my bags.


	59. Chapter 59

**Hey guys, I just wanted to give you a little bit of a heads up. There is a major content warning on this chapter; so if you don't want to read these types of things you can skip. I'll not judge you. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

After packing some things together me, Ben and Evie took my two cases and two boxes to Ben's dorm. Everything that I had taken was things that I knew I needed; however if I had forgot anything I could go back. I quickly hugged Evie goodbye and I then walked towards one of the boxes as I heard Ben close and lock the door. I was about to pick up one of my revision books when I felt a stinging pain on my right buttock.

"Ben!" I snapped as I stood up straight and turned to look at him.

"Sorry I couldn't resist" he teased as he wrapped his arms around me.

"You shouldn't have bent over like that; you know that it would tease me" he flirted as he pulled me closer to him.

"You are unbelievable" I breathed.

"Maybe" he teased before pressing a brief kiss to my lips.

"I thought you liked it when I spanked you" he flirted as he brushed his nose against mine as both of his hands captured my bum.

"There's a time and place Ben" I flirted.

"Time and place" I repeated before I pressed my lips to his.

* * *

The rest of the evening went quickly; we had a takeaway and Ben helped me put my things in his wardrobe and on his desk. Ben couldn't stop telling me that he was happy that I had moved in. I couldn't help but smile at how cute he was being; I loved him so much and I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with him - which started tonight. I went to get ready for bed first and afterwards I patiently waited for Ben to finish getting ready. I looked around my room and smiled as I saw all of my things now littered neatly around Ben's dorm. I threw my head back onto my now-to-be pillow and I grinned at the ceiling. After a few moments of lying in bed a mischievous grin spread across my face; me and Ben both knew that we were going to have sex tonight. This was the first night of us spending the rest of our lives together; so it was only fair that I made good on a certain promise to Ben.

As I pushed the embarrassment away I slowly kicked back the duvet as I slid my right hand under my vest and cupped my left breast. I then let my left hand travel down in between my legs and I slid my hand under my pants and I slowly started to stroke myself. I started to feel a warm sensation down below as I started to get into a rhythm of stroking both my breast and entrance. A moan escaped from my lips and I started to hope that Ben would hurry up and get out of the shower; what I was doing to myself felt amazing but it wasn't as good as when Ben did it.

As I continued to stroke myself I started to imagine Ben thrusting in and out of me another series of moans escaped my lips. I didn't even hear Ben open the door as I started to moan his name.

"Erm Mal" I nervously heard him say and I slowly opened my eyes to look at him. When my eyes landed on him I couldn't help but smirk at him - Ben was standing there staring at me with a noticeable bump in his shorts.

"Yes Ben" I said in a husky tone as I released my hands from my vest and pants.

"That was so hot" Ben breathed.

"I'm glad you liked it" I said happily as I watched him quickly clear the distance between his bathroom and bed in two strides. He jumped on the bed and quickly pulled me to him and eagerly pushed his lips to mine in a passionate fashion that made me smile against his lips. When we both pulled away from each other our lips were swollen and our rib cages were heaving with the effort.

"You made good on your promise?" he teased as he tried to regulate his breathing.

"Always" I breathed.

"Mal do you mind if I watch a little bit more?" he dared to ask.

"No not as long as you don't mind watching you" I stated.

"No" he said shaking his head.

"Ok, well let's get naked" I said as I quickly pulled my vest off as Ben pulled his t-shirt off. We then both removed our shorts and we lay next to each other. I grinned at Ben and I watched as his hand started to slowly stroke himself.

"Hmmm Mal" I heard him grunt. I smirked at him and I slid my hand back down in between my legs but this time I slid two fingers inside of me. I grunted at the sensation and I let my eyes roll again as I started to move my fingers in and out. I heard Ben grunt next to me and I slowly opened my eyes to look at him; I noticed that his eyes were darkening and his hands were quickening on his member. I moaned again and I let Ben's name escape from my lips and I heard him grunt in reaction to this.

"Oh Mal this is so hot" I heard him growl.

"I know" I said as my breathing hitched again. I felt myself building up and I knew that I wasn't going to last much longer.

"Ben I'm close" I warned him.

"Ok baby" I heard him say as I felt myself shake as my orgasm hit me. I threw my head against the pillow and I placed my hand on my chest as I regulated my breathing. I rolled my head to look at Ben and I noticed that Ben was still stroking himself.

"I can't believe you just let me watch that" he said incredulously. I rolled onto my side and smirked at him.

"If you're a good Beastie I might let you watch again" I flirted.

"Yes please" he said huskily.

"Benji" I said as I started to get turned on by watching him.

"Yes" he grunted at me.

"Come here" I said as I slid closer to him.

"What?" he asked.

"Lie on your back, I've had an idea" I told him.

"Ok" he said as he stopped stroking himself and he lay next to me.

"Now hands off" I flirted.

"Ok" he said as he watched me slid my hand onto his stomach.

"Close your eyes" I instructed and I watched as Ben slowly closed his eyes.

"Now I want you to listen to me very carefully" I muttered.

"Ok" he replied.

"I want you to imagine me underneath you" I said as I wrapped my hand on the top of his member.

"Hmmmm" he grunted.

"You are sliding yourself slowly into me" I said as I slowly started to stroke him. I propped myself up on my left arm so I could watch Ben react to what I was currently doing to him.

"Oh god" he moaned as I felt his right arm wrap around my waist.

"Now imagine me moaning and groaning underneath you" I said as I ran my mouth against his cheek.

"You're going faster and faster into me" I muttered as I started to stroke him faster.

"Oh god Mal!" he called out as I sat up a little bit so I could use both of my hands to satisfy Ben.

"Oh Ben!" I moaned.

"Harder" I moaned.

"Faster" I begged, just like I would if we were having sex.

"Imagine me running my nails down you back" I muttered.

"Oh Mal!" he groaned.

"Come on Ben. Be rough with me!" I said as I started to move my hands quicker and quicker on him which made him moan as I started to do sharp erratic thrusts against his member.

"Mal I'm close" he warned me.

"Not yet" I said as I pulled my hands away. I saw his eyes snap open and I could see that they were full of disappointment because I had stopped.

"Why did you stop?" he asked.

"I'm just changing positions dear" I purred as I brushed my nose against his face.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Now imagine me straddling you and I slowly start to move" I said huskily as I slowly started to stroke Ben again.

"I'm just going to start riding you baby" I purred as my hand quickened on him again.

"Oh god Mal" he groaned.

"Oh" he grunted.

"God!" he breathed as I continued my actions on his member. I smiled to myself as I watched Ben react to what I was doing to him; I loved the fact that I would be the only woman to see him like this. Ben was mine and this is how it was going to stay.

"Mal" he moaned.

"Mal" he chanted which made my grin larger.

"Mal" he grunted.

"Yes baby" I replied as I pressed a kiss to his head.

"I'm close baby" he warned as he started to bite down on his lip. He quickly released his lip and his breathing started to become laboured and I knew that he was very close. His breathing began to get shorter and shorter and I watched as his left hand started to flex open and shut as well as his right arm tightened around me. Then his breathing started to break and his ribcage started to heave.

"Now roar for me Beastie!" I demanded. A toothy grin spread across my face as I heard a loud roar escape from his mouth as he roared my name as his member erupted onto his stomach. After a few moments he stopped pulsing in my hand and his body went slack and he relaxed back onto the mattress.

"Mal that was-" he breathed as he tried to regulate his breathing.

"I'm glad you liked it" I purred as I pulled my hands away and moved away from him.

"I'm just going to get something to clean us both up" I advised as he quickly jumped off the bed.

"Thank you" I heard him say as I muttered the room.

"You're welcome" I called back as I quickly pulled two washcloths under the tap and turned it on. I quickly squeezed it and got rid of the excess water and I turned the tap off. I quickly used one of the cloths to clean myself up before I walked back into the room.

"I hope you were thanking me for getting this and not because of what I just did" I said as I climbed back onto the bed with him.

"Because you don't need to thank me for that" I said as I handed him it and he started to sort himself out.

"I know that" he said.

"However" he said as he tilted his head to the side.

"However?" I asked.

"Mal we have a close bond anyway; but what just happened it seemed so intimate and I feel closer to you" he admitted. I couldn't help but smile at him; he was right I know that me and Ben are quite physical with each other but I now felt closer to him. I never imagined that I could feel closer to Ben - but I'm glad that I decided to make good on my promise now.

"I know what you mean" I started as I rolled onto my side and looked at him.

"I feel closer to you too" I admitted. Ben quickly looped his arm back around me and he pulled me to him. I rested my head against his chest and snuggled in; I couldn't help but sigh. Ben was my world and I didn't want to ever lose him- ever!

* * *

After a good night sleep I woke up slowly of my own accord; however when my eyes slowly opened I pulled one brow up in confusion. The bedside light was still on; didn't Ben turn that off last night? Speaking of Ben I slowly glanced up and noticed that he was looking at something on his phone.

"Ben is something wrong?" I asked as I noticed that Ben was biting down on his lip.

"No" he said as he locked his phone and placed it down on the bedside cabinet.

"What you doing?" I said in a little bit of a sing song tone.

"I was just reading some emails" he said as he wrapped his arm around me and brushed his nose against mine.

"Do you ever turn off?" I teased.

"Well I try to" he said sadly.

"I know" I said sadly. We stared at each other for a couple of seconds and I was then reminded that I needed to ask Ben something; hopefully Ben would give me an honest answer.

"Ben" I said after a few moments of silence.

"Yes" he replied.

"I need to ask you something" I told him.

"Ok?" he said slowly.

"Shoot" he said prompting me.

"You know when you thought I was asleep and you were speaking to your mother?" I asked. I watched as he went rigid; I could see that panic has risen in his eyes and I could tell that he was starting to worry about what I was about to ask him.

"Yes" he said nervously.

"She was teasing you about you talking about me" I provided.

"Oh" he said as he started to relax.

"That" he added.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"That" I repeated in the same tone that Ben has just used.

"You want to know what I've been saying?" he said as he finally realised what I wanted to ask him.

"Kinda. You don't need to tell me if you don't want to. In all honesty I'm the same" I admitted.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I get teased by our friends, mostly Evie. I'm either staring into space thinking about you; talking about you or I keep looking at my phone hoping that you have text me back" I explained.

"I see" he stated as a smug grin spread across his face.

"But you already know this" I said as I started to stroke his chest.

"Kinda" he said mimicking my voice.

"Oi!" I said playfully shoving him.

"You kinda already know as well" he said as he started to run his fingers up and down my side.

"It's still nice to hear" I teased.

"I agree" he said with a smug smile.

"So come on" I stated.

"Tell me" I flirted.

"Very demanding" he flirted.

"You've never had a problem before" I said as I slid my hands up his chest and around his neck.

"I'm never going to have a problem with you being demanding in bed Mal" he purred.

"I love it when you take control" he added before he pulled me towards him so I had to climb on top of him and straddle him.

"I love it when you take control too" I said as I looked down at him.

"Hmm" he said as I lowered myself down and placed both hands at either side of his head.

"Mally" he said as he propped his legs up behind me.

"Benji" I purred before I lent down slightly and I quickly kissed him.

"We are getting off topic" I teased.

"I know" he stated as his hands slithered onto my hips.

"You want to talk about it?" I asked. I watched as he took a deep breath before answering. When his chest touched mine I resisted the urge to sigh at the contact but instead just smiled down at him.

"I just keep saying things like 'I miss you', 'wish you were here', 'I wonder what you are doing now'. Things like that" he admitted.

"I see" I answered.

"When I can't see you for a long amount of time I don't like it" he said sadly.

"I don't like it either Ben" I confirmed as I lowered myself down and lay down against his shoulder.

"I like what you told my mother" he said after a couple of minutes of us cuddling in silence.

"What I told your mother?" I asked slowly as I looked up at him.

"That when you're not with me you feel like part of you is missing; you only feel complete when you're with me" he said lovingly.

"Well that is the truth Ben" I said as I pushed back on my hands so my face was above his.

"That is exactly how I feel" I said proudly.

"I have had a very good teacher when it comes to love" I added.

"Hmmm I think you've aced this assessment" he flirted.

"Yes sir" I said as I snuggled my face into his neck.

"I think as you've been a good girl I better reward you" he teased as I felt his hands capture my bum. I then watched as he smirked at me before quickly spanking my left buttock. I winced slightly and took a deep breath as my body started to shiver.

"Hmmmm" he said as he watched me react to him. I smirked at him and quickly kissed his chest; I felt Ben take a deep breath in in reaction to me doing this.

"Come and get me Beastie" I purred and I rolled over and pulled him on top of me. I heard Ben growl before he quickly captured my lips and we got lost in each other once more.


	60. Chapter 60

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter - it took a long time to write due to it being a dance scene. However to keep you in the loop the dance break in the song is close to the original however I added some changes. All copyright for music, lyrics and dance moves go to Disney. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

A week had passed and it was now Friday which meant a couple of things; first of all tomorrow I would move most of my things into Ben's dorm as the rest of my things were getting moved into my room at Auradon Castle. Second of all it was now the first of June which meant it was our group dance exam which hopefully meant that we were going to kick Ben's group's backside. The hour beforehand we set up our dance studio as we had made an Isle like scene. There was a stand where a sheet had been draped over a piece of rope so I could spray paint my 'M' on it and on another large canvas there was a nearly completed 'evil lives' sign that I was going to finish spray painting at the start of our routine. We had all managed to incorporate something from our pasts in the routine and we were all very happy with it.

We had all just finished getting ready and we were about to walk out and go into Ben's dance studio as they had been chosen to go first; luckily we have been chosen to go last. We all felt positively evil; especially as we knew that we had lulled Ben's group into a false sense of security. Since Ben had tried to cheat every time our dance routine was mentioned he would have this smug grin on his face - and I couldn't wait to knock it off him.

"Erm Mal?" I heard Ben say as he saw as me, Evie, Jay and Carlos start to walk down the corridor.

"Yes" I said coolly as I slowly turned to look at him. I noticed that Ben was currently wearing a yellow shirt with blue trousers and a tie.

"What's all this?" he said signalling to what I was wearing. I threw Evie a confused look and then pretended to let my eyes widen before turning back to look at him.

"Oh this?" I said slowly as I pointed to my leather jacket.

" **THIS** is me teaching you a lesson" I said as I emphasised the word 'this'.

"What?" he asked as his face dropped.

"I loved lulling you into a false sense of security" I teased as a devilish grin spread across my face.

"What do you mean?" he asked nervously.

"We knew that you were watching our practice" I laughed which made Evie giggle.

"So we only thought it was fair that we evened the playing field" I said as I quickly turned and looked at Evie, Jay and Carlos who were now grinning at me.

"What?" Ben asked slowly which made me look back at him.

"So what we watched?" Doug asked slowly.

"Not even close" I said shaking my head.

"Shame on you guys" I mocked.

"And we used to be evil" I laughed. I watched Ben's startled face and then a conversation that I had with Jay resurfaced and I thought this was the perfect time to mention it.

"We've been thinking" I said dismissively as I placed both hands on my hips.

"Haven't we guys?" I said turning to them again. They all looked confused but I then saw their eyes quickly widen as they clicked on to what I was about to say.

"That maybe we should up the stakes a little bit" I said stepping towards Ben.

"How?" Ben asked.

"A bet" I stated.

"Whoever team wins they can have their partner do anything they want" I teased as I tilted my head to the side. I watched as Ben started to smirk at what I had just said and I noticed a mischievous glint enter his eyes.

"So that means your ass is mine Ben" I said as I prodded him in the chest.

"Don't you mean when I win; your ass is mine?" he teased.

"I don't think so" I said shaking my head as I went to step away.

"Oh" I said as I turned to look at him again.

"FYI Ben" I started.

"I already know what I want you to do" I stated as I walked away.

"Let's go you guys; we have a competition to win" I said and we all walked away from our partners leaving them looking stunned.

* * *

After watching the rest of the groups do their dance routines including a contemporary twist from Ben's group which involved ballroom dancing and body popping it was now our turn and we all felt nervous. The rest of our class filed in and I couldn't help but grin when I saw Ben's eyes widen when he saw our stage. I know that we were probably getting a little bit too competitive with each other and for our routine we had really pushed the boat out but we did this for two reasons. First of all to get a good grade and second of all to teach our partners a lesson - they wanted to play games. We could just play them better that's all.

We all climbed up on top of the stand that Jay and Carlos had built for us and we looked at everyone; I quickly winked at Ben who now looked nervous. As the music started to play we all started to bop to the beat and I jumped down from the stand and I quickly strutted towards my 'evil lives' sign.

"They say I'm trouble" I started to sing as I started to spray paint the last remaining bit as Evie, Jay and Carlos jumped down and stood next to each other with Evie slightly in front of Jay and Carlos as all three had their backs to the audience.

"They say I'm bad" I said as I turned fully to the audience and then threw my spray can to the side as I slowly strutted towards the rest.

"They say I'm evil" I said walking in between the three of them.

"And that makes me glad" I said as I knocked against them and they broke free before we quickly jumped into our pairs.

"A dirty no-good" Jay started as we all started to rumba in our pairs.

"Down to the bone" he sang as me and Evie dropped down onto our knees and Carlos held my hand as he walked around me.

"Your worst nightmare" He said as we brought back to our feet.

"Can't take me home" He laughed menacingly as he pushed Evie away as Carlos does the same to me.

"So I've got some mischief" Evie sang as me and her strutted forward Jay and Carlos followed us.

"In my blood" she sang as we jumped and stamped on the floor in time with each other.

"Can you blame me?" She continued as we placed our hands on our hips and smirked.

"I never got no love" Evie mocked as we all turned around and jumped back into our pairs.

"They think I'm callous" Carlos sang as he span me around.

"A low-life hood" he said and we started to tango for approx six steps as Jay and Evie walked in the opposite direction.

"I feel so useless" Carlos sang and we quickly stopped and span around.

"Misunderstood!" He shouted and we strut back to the centre of our stage.

We all quickly stepped forward; however Jay stood behind me and Evie with his back to the audience and Carlos stood approx a metre away from Jay also with his back to the audience. Me and Evie stood next to each other and smirked at each other before we started to sing.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall" we chorused.

"Who's the baddest of them all?" We said as we span and switched places.

"Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world" we sang as all four of us jumped apart.

"I'm rotten to the core" Jay and Carlos sang as we started to jump up and we all started to dance in sync.

"Core" me and Evie sang as we started to kick our left legs up.

"Rotten to the core" Jay and Carlos sang as we span around and then jumped up again.

"I'm rotten to the core" Jay and Carlos dropped to the floor and started to roll across the floor.

"Core" me and Evie sang and we jumped up as they rolled underneath us.

"Who could ask for more?" Jay and Carlos sang as they back flipped off the ground.

"I'm nothing like the kid next—like the kid next door" Jay sang as we continued to dance in sync.

"I'm rotten to the" Carlos sang as we started to body pop.

"Core" me and Evie sang.

"I'm rotten to the" Carlos and Jay sang as we all span around and started to strut towards our stage.

"Core" me and Evie sang.

"I'm rotten to the core!" We all shouted as we all grabbed a metal pole and we started running around hitting our metal poles off things to the beat.

I jumped away from the rest of them and quickly swapped my metal pole for a purple spray paint can on my way around as the rest dropped their metal poles in a safe place. I then strutted towards the sheet that was being held up on a piece of rope at the side of our stage.

"Call me a schemer" I sang to the audience.

"Call me a freak" I said menacingly and I made sure that I looked at Ben.

"How can you say that?" I said as I walked past the sheet as I spray painted a purple 'M' on the sheet.

"I'm just... unique!" I said as I shrugged and then Evie, Jay and Carlos all jumped through the sheet. We then all strutted forward and I took my place next to Carlos as Evie took her place next to Jay.

"What, me? A traitor?" Jay started to sing as we started to quickly take two steps forward and back.

"Ain't got your back?" He said as both me and Evie slid to the floor on one knee.

"Are we not friends?" Jay sang he and Carlos both kicked their right legs over our heads until they had their backs to us.

"What's up with that?" he finished as Carlos used both of his hands to pull me through his legs as Jay did the same with Evie.

"So I'm a misfit" Evie sang as we all strutted forward and then I pushed Carlos to the floor as she pushed Jay to the floor.

"So I'm a flirt?" Evie sang and they both span around on the floor and knelt down on one knee in front of us.

"I broke your heart?" She continued as I cupped the left hand side of Carlo's face with my hand as she did the same to Jay.

"I made you hurt?" She mocked as both Jay and Carlos both got to their feet.

"The past is past" as I jumped up and wrapped my arms around Carlos's neck and my waist as Evie did the same to Jay.

"Forgive, forget" I quickly loosened my legs so he could swing me to his left.

"The truth is..." he said as he swung me to the right then I felt him hook his arm around my legs that were now behind his back. He then quickly span me around so he was holding me bridal style.

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" He then pushed my legs up and made me do a back flip and I landed at the same time on the floor as Evie when he sang the word 'yet'.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall" we chorused as we got into the same positions as before.

"Who's the baddest of them all?" We said as we span and switched places.

"Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world" we sang as all four of us jumped to the side and started to shrug our right shoulder to the beat before we broke apart to back flip into our dance break.

* * *

 **Additional A/N - Hey guys sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to quickly to point out that the dance break in this song is still the same in this dance routine. I just didn't want to ruin it by breaking the whole thing down. Unpause!**

* * *

 _*DANCE BREAK*_

* * *

After singing the last chorus we all quickly broke free from our dance break and quickly jumped onto the stage. I couldn't help but steal a look at Ben and noticed that he was grinning at me. I quickly winked at him as I took my place on the stage.

"WERE ROTTEN TO THE CORE!" We shouted together as one arm went into the air at the same time Carlos knocked his foot onto a platform that he made and it activated the confetti cannons. Cheers and applause filled the room and me, Evie, Carlos and Jay all pulled each other into a hug and we started laughing. We had done it! It has gone better than could ever had thought! As we broke apart I couldn't help but look at Ben who was still clapping and he winked at me. I winked back at him and started to bop to the beat again as the music started to play again.

* * *

"Mal that was amazing" Ben said as I walked towards him.

"Thank you" I said smugly as I stood in front of him. I noticed that Ben seemed a little quiet; yes it might be mainly down to me beating him but I had a feeling that there was also something else.

"Ben are you ok?" I muttered.

"Erm" he started.

"Yeah" he quickly added and I noticed that his eyes were starting to darken. I quickly smirked at him and stepped toward him and wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him into a hug.

"Your bad girl thing is flaring up isn't it?" I muttered as I quickly stole a look around us to make sure that no one was listening to us.

"Yes" he admitted as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well you need to be careful" I said as I started to stare into his eyes.

"I don't want anyone to notice if our little friend makes an appearance" I stated bluntly. I didn't mean for it to have the effect it did however I noticed that Ben's eyes started to turn black. There were times that Ben liked me to be in charge but in the middle of a dance studio isn't one of those places.

"No" he finally answered as he tightened his arms around my waist.

"Good" I said and I pressed a quick kiss to his lips before going to step away.

"But Mal" he said as he kept me in place.

"Yes?" I answered. Ben then pulled me close to him so he could mutter something into my ear.

"Do not take anything off" he stated.

"Why?" I flirted.

"Because I want to do it!" He flirted incredulously before I stepped away again.

"As you wish" I stated smugly as I walked away from him as the examiner was signalling that he needed to speak to our group.

* * *

"We have been advised by your lovely teacher" Mr Richardson, one of the dance examiners, started as we were all stood in our groups waiting for them declare the winner to our competition. Mr Richardson threw Mrs Daphne a look which made her cheeks strike pink before she giggled.

"That you were all competing against each other" he finished.

"So it has been left up to myself, Mr Potter, Miss Samuel, Mrs Cullen and your head teacher" he said pointing to the others individually which made them all smile as he said their names.

"To cast the deciding vote and we must say that we were all impressed by the effort made by every group" he said happily.

"We have decided to award third, second and first places" he declared.

"Fairy godmother if you could be so kind to make the announcement" he said turning to the fairy godmother.

"Of course" she said stepping forward.

"In third place it was Audrey, David, Maddison and Heath" she declared. Audrey's group smiled sweetly and clapped with the rest of us but you could still see their disappointment.

"Now for second place this was hard to choose as there were two groups that really went for it" she started.

''However there can only be one winner" she added as she looked at us all.

"When there is a fight between good and evil it tends to always get messy; so I hope that this decision won't cause any arguments" she said as she cast another look around the room.

"Good normally triumphs over evil" she started to explain which made Ben's, Jane's, Lonnie's and Doug's faces light up and smile.

"However this time isn't the case" she said which made their faces drop and me, Evie, Jay and Carlos freeze.

"So with this being said" she said with a smile.

"In second place it is Ben, Doug, Jane and Lonnie" she declared.

"Which leaves first place for Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos" she declared which made me, Evie, Jay and Carlos jump up and started to clap and cheer at our success.

"Oh yeah!" We roared as we pulled each other into another group hug and we started to rock and sway in our group.

"Congratulations to everyone and we look forward to see you all being 'rotten to the core' at the final assembly" the fairy godmother said as she turned to leave the room.

''Well done guys" the examiners and Mrs Daphne said to us all as they left the room.

"Thank you" we all chorused. My group started to congratulate each other again and we started to dance again in our group.

"Mal can I have a word?" I heard Ben say. I quickly span around on my feet to look at him.

"Of course" I answered and we both walked off on our own so we could speak in private.

"You won fair and square" he said as he stood in front of me.

"Yeah" I said as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Your being a good winner" he noted.

"Of course" I repeated.

"I don't think you would have been" I stated playfully.

"However Ben you will never live this down" I said as I playfully shoved him.

''I guessed I wouldn't but I don't mind. My girlfriend is a creative genius I was never going to win against her" he said as he stepped towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Probs not" I laughed as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I saw that Audrey threw me and Ben a look and I decided to ignore it; me and Ben were only cuddling after all.

"Oi" he said as he shoved me.

"Sorry" I said.

"So" he said after a few moments of us standing in silence.

"So?" I questioned.

"What do you want from me for winning?" He asked as he smiled nervously. I know that Ben knew that I could ask for anything; as he would if the roles were reversed. But in all honesty before Jay even mentioned making the bet I wanted something from Ben; and it was something for the both of us.

"Well if I'm honest I was going to ask for it anyway. But winning just gives me another excuse to ask for it" I advised as I brushed my nose against his.

"Ask for what?" He asked.

"Ben before we go away for the tour there's something I want to do" I explained.

''Ok what?" He asked. I pulled Ben close to me and pushed my mouth to his ear.

"Quarantine lockdown number three" I whispered as I pulled away to look at him. I watched as he started to smirk at me as his eyes started to darken.

"That's doable" he said nodding his head.

"Yeah" I said.

"So you want me to plan another one?" He asked.

"Please and you have to do everything I say" I teased before quickly pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Anything for you Princess" he said as he pulled me close to him and he rested his chin on my head.

"Anything" I heard him repeat as I snuggled into his chest.


	61. Chapter 61

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. I will warn you now it is total lemons from start to finish so it goes without saying that this chapter has a CONTENT WARNING! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

"What are you doing?" I asked after I had put the silencing charm up. I knew that it would probably be better to put it up now; as by the way me and Ben were acting around each other at the moment we were going to get lost in each other.

"I'm making sure that we are not going to be disturbed" he stated smugly as he locked the door and left the key in.

"I see" I said as I stood next to mine and Ben's bed and lent on the bed post. I watched as Ben stood and looked me up and down for a few moments before he started to walk towards me.

"You totally have a thing for bad girls" I teased as he stood in front of me.

"Hmm kinda" he teased.

"Kinda?" I asked as I pulled one brow up.

"I have a thing for one particular bad girl" he flirted. I went to open my mouth but Ben's hand quickly moved and spanked my right buttock.

"I see" I repeated as I took a deep breath to deal with the shivers caused by the stinging in my buttock.

"Ben you know I find it hot when you get all hot and bothered like this" I breathed as I started to stare into his darkening green eyes.

"I know" he said.

"You are **MY** bad girl" he stated as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hmmm my possessive Beast" I purred as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"My sexy dragon" he purred as he brushed his nose against mine.

"I think I know what you want to do" I flirted.

"Yes!" he immediately said as he pulled me abruptly to him so my chest was now against his.

"One condition" I said as I stared into his eyes.

"Right?" he said slowly.

"Rampage" I muttered.

"As you wish" Ben muttered as he quickly kissed me. As the kiss became heated and passionate I felt Ben start to undo the zip on my jacket so I used this as a cue to help him out of his jacket. My lips never left his as he helped me shrug out of my jacket and as he let his slowly drop to the floor. Ben pulled away and grinned at me as he kicked his shoes off so I did the same. He then dropped down and captured my thighs and stepped towards the bed; we stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Ben abruptly threw me down on the bed.

"Really" I breathed. Instead of Ben answering he quickly climbed on top of me and roughly claimed my lips once more. When we were kissing I helped him out of his shirt and started to undo his belt on his trousers. Ben pulled away and as he kicked his trousers off; he quickly undone my trousers. He then stood up and smirked at me as he quickly pulled my trousers and pants down in one swoop. I noticed that his eyes dropped to in between my legs before he shrugged out of his shirt.

"Like what you see?" I teased as he climbed back on to the bed.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"But I want this off" he said as he tugged on my mesh tank top.

"Well you best take this off..." I said in a sing song voice as I sat up. Ben didn't need to be told twice! He quickly removed my vest tank top and threw it to the floor.

"Hmmm" he said as he looked at me in nothing but my purple lace bra.

"Mine" he said as he moved closer to me.

"Yes" I breathed as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I watched as Ben quickly glanced down at my chest and I noticed that his eyes were now black with lust.

"I'm sorry Mal" he stated as he looked into my eyes.

"What for?" I said pulling one brow up. _What was he about to do that would make him want to apologise?_

"What I'm about to do" he said.

"Which is?" I questioned. I felt Ben's hands rise up my back as the other one came up my front; I opened my mouth to speak but I heard a ripping noise. My eyes widened as I watched Ben use his beastly strength to tear my bra away from me.

"It's a good thing that isn't one of my favourite on-" I started but was cut of Ben crushing his lips onto mine. I felt him kick his boxers off and I felt his fingers start to linger up my leg. I felt him brush against me so I opened my legs willingly to him and moaned against his mouth as I felt his fingers start to trace along my entrance.

"I'm going to show you what you do to me" he breathed as he pushed up on both of his arms and positioned himself on top of me. I reached down and gave his member a quick little rub which made him groan. I then let a smirk spread across my face and I tightened both my hands around him which made him groan loudly.

"Good; but I don't want you to go easy on me" I said as I let go of him. He nodded to me and I could see his eyes were blackened with lust and desire.

"Just lie back and let me show you" he purred. I nodded at him and I lay back and watched as Ben slowly opened my legs a little wider so he could get a better view. I then watched as he slid down the bed slightly; kissing my chest, stomach and just above my entrance along the way. Ben slowly sat up and he looked up at me and I watched as his eyes slowly and carefully looked me up and down. I couldn't help but grin when I heard a little growl escape from his mouth before he quickly jumped back up the bed and crushed his lips to mine. His fingers dug into my waist as our tongues fought for dominance. I moaned as Ben ravaged my mouth; this kiss was full of fire and passion and I loved it. Ben pulled away when he felt my hands jerk against the bottom of his stomach.

"Oi!" He said swatting my hands away. I pouted at him which ended in Ben quickly kissing me.

"Someone's eager" he teased.

"Mal we have all night" he added which a smirk.

"Ben please" I begged as a fire started to burn in my stomach as the need for Ben was starting to get too much to bear.

"Please?" He asked as he pulled one brow up. He knew what I wanted but by the looks of it he wanted me to tell him.

"Ben you know what I want" I stated bluntly as I sat up and glared at him.

"Do I?" He teased as he pulled one brow up and turned his head to the side slightly.

"Yes" I snapped which made him chuckle.

"Maybe you should tell me so I know exactly what you want me to do" he teased as he smirked at me.

"Ben I want you" I breathed as I stared into his eyes.

"To?" He questioned.

"Ben!" I exclaimed.

"What?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

"Ben I want you to touch me" I muttered in a husky tone.

"I am touching you" he said as he slowly stroked my left upper arm. I sighed at the contact but Ben knew that wasn't what I meant.

"Maybe if you told me where you need me to touch you then I might be able to help you" he said as he brushed his nose against mine.

"Ben I need you to touch me here" I said taking his hand and placing it against my entrance as I placed my head against his shoulder.

"Oh that is something that I would be very happy to do" he said as he ran his fingers against me which made me sigh.

"Mal you are soaking wet" he purred which made me grunt against his shoulder.

"What to do first? It's such a tough call" he said as he pretended to think.

"Should I just use my fingers?" He said as he wriggled his fingers against me which made my breathing hitch as he brought his mouth to my ear.

"Should I just use my mouth?" He purred.

"Or should I give you best of both worlds?" He quickly asked which made me groan.

"Ben please" I begged.

"Fair enough" Ben purred. He lightly shoved me which told me to lie down which I did quickly. I felt movement on the bed which told me that he was positioning himself between my legs, using his hands to spread them open a little more. I looked down and I noticed that he was propped up on one elbow looking at me.

"Mal you are so beautiful" he purred. I went to say something but I was cut off by one of his fingers lightly run over my folds. It sent shivers down my spine and I heard Ben chuckle as he spent a couple of minutes teasing me like this. I looked down and Ben and our gazes met as he slid one finger inside of me. My head fell back on the pillow as he started to move it slowly in and out of me. I looked back down just in time to see him lean down and kiss my entrance. I groaned at the sensation and my breathing hitched as I felt his tongue start to run up and down me.

"Ben" I moaned loudly. I heard him chuckle against me as he reached my clit and he started to circle his tongue around it quickly. I started to get lost in what Ben was doing to me as he was sending waves of pleasure through my body.

"Fuck Ben!" I cried out as he slid another finger inside of me and he started to suck on my sensitive clit. My hips started to grind against his mouth however I felt Ben's free arm move and he placed his hand onto my stomach, which pinned me down onto the bed so I couldn't grind against him anymore. My hands flew to my face and I groaned as his tongue and fingers felt magic against me; I had only been like this with Ben and I had no intention of ever doing something as intimate with anyone else. Ben knew how to read my body and he knew what it needed from him and Ben would happily give me it. I felt Ben pull away and I moaned in disappointment which made him chuckle again.

"Is that what you wanted?" He teased.

"Yes!" I breathed as I felt his fingers still work inside of me.

"How does it feel?" He flirted.

"So god damn good!" I replied breathlessly.

"I'm glad, now if you don't mind I want to finish satisfying you" he stated before putting his mouth back on me. I closed my eyes and placed one hand on my chest as the other went down and started to play with his hair. There was a burning and a knot starting to form in my stomach and with every touch and lick it was tightening. I felt Ben insert another finger and it nearly sent me over the edge. I felt him turn his hand and I felt his fingers start to curl upwards and I was thankful that his hand and arm was pinning me down onto the bed otherwise I might have jolted up and ended up on the floor.

I heard Ben chuckle against me as he began to thrust and then curling his fingers at a rapid pace. The room started to fill with the sounds of me moaning his name, swear words and the sounds of Ben groaning against me. I felt myself building up and I kept trying to move my hips but I felt his hand hold me pinning me down.

"Ben please" I begged. He quickened his fingers inside of me and started to suck my clit hard which made me groan loudly. I felt my body build up and I knew that I was close; my ribcage started to heave and my arms and legs started to go rigid.

"BEN!" I screamed as a wave of pleasure convulsed through my body. I scrunched my eyes shut as I arched my back up; I noticed that Ben loosened his arms around me to let me do this. However he might have loosened himself off my waist but he was still sliding his fingers in and out of me slowly as if he wanted to drag my orgasm out. My body went slack and relaxed on the bed I lifted my hand from his hair and placed both my hands on my chest. I still felt like I was trembling all over as I felt Ben pull his fingers out of me and he looked up at me.

"Ben that was-" I breathed.

"I haven't even got started yet baby" he growled as his hand's quickly grabbed my hips and he thrust into me - very hard!

"Ben!" I cried at the sudden and welcome intrusion. He then kept pounding into me with such a force that my stomach started to feel a pressure in it and my legs started to shake. I didn't mind getting rough every now and again; it seemed like both me and Ben needed it. There were times for love and being gentle; but right now me and Ben needed the roughness of being together. The sexual tension that had been building up all day was now too much to bear so as me and Ben met each other thrust for thrust we both started moaning in extreme pleasure. Ben leaned down and kissed me passionately for a few seconds as he rocked his hips against mine; the angle that he was at meant that he was also catching the mound above my entrance causing more pleasure. I started screaming his name and I dragged my nails down his back. I heard him growl and his hips started to thrust more and I threw my head back onto the pillow as I couldn't contend with the amounts of pleasure that was now pulsating through my body.

"Mal!" he growled as he lay down and rested his head next to mine and he continued to pump in and out of me at a great speed.

"Ben" I managed to groan before I rested my head against his shoulder. I tightened my legs around him and we both groaned at the new sensation of being close to each other.

"Ben I'm going to-" I started but cut off by Ben thrusting into me and hitting a sensitive spot inside of me which rendered me breathless.

"Go on baby" Ben breathed into my ear. He pushed up and looked into my eyes; I quickly kissed his lips.

"My bad girl" he purred.

"Always" I said as I dragged my fingers through his hair. I shut my eyes tightly and white exploded in my eyes and I screamed out as I hit my peak. I felt my stomach tighten and my whole body erupted into pleasure as my orgasm hit me hard. I tried to regulate my breathing and I felt Ben throb inside of me.

"Mal" he growled.

"Come on Beastie" I breathed. I heard him groan and his face consorted and I knew that we was close. The friction that was being cause between us was making me want Ben again but right now I had to push that at bay. I needed Ben to be satisfied; I wanted him to feel the same pleasure as me and I was going to help him do this. I quickly returned to pushing back against Ben and I wrapped my arms around his neck so I could whisper in his ear.

"Come on Beastie" I breathed as I could feel myself start to get all hot and flustered again. As I looked into Ben's eyes his face started to contort into pleasure and I thought I better help him to his release.

"I want you" I muttered. I was met with a growl as he continued to keep up this impressive pace and force.

"No I **NEED** you" I corrected myself.

"Oh god!" he moaned.

"Come on I know you are close. My beautiful and sexy Beast" I purred as I started to kiss his neck.

"Come and teach **YOUR** bad girl a lesson" I flirted against his neck. This must have been enough as Ben roared and I felt heat inside me which told me that he was spilling himself into me. There would be a time when I would be worried as we obviously got too caught up in the moment to get a condom however as an extra precaution I was on the pill. I watched as Ben returned to his normal breathing and I smiled up at him.

"You seem happy with yourself?" he teased.

"I am. I am the only person who will ever see you like this" I said as I tightened my legs around him.

"Yes!" he groaned.

"Oh no!" he said as his eyes widened in panic. I knew he had realised - we just have sex without a condom. But he didn't have to worry - neither of us did.

"What?" I asked hoping that I was right.

"Mal I haven't got a-" he started but I quickly put a finger across his lips to stop him.

"Shhhh" I said reassuringly.

"It's ok" I said as I stroked his face.

"Remember I'm on the pill" I reminded him.

"Oh yeah" he said as his face lit up.

"But I think next time you probably should" I teased as I brushed my nose against his.

"Next time?" he asked.

"Well I don't think my punishment is over yet" I stated smugly.

"No" Ben said quickly and he threw himself onto me and his lips fiercely captured mine to continue with our lovemaking.

* * *

 **Additional Author Note: Shout out to DescendantDoveCameronlover - I hope this chapter was to your satisfaction there's more coming up ;).**


	62. Chapter 62

**Hey guys, sorry for repeating myself countless times but thank you for taking the time to read this story. Also yet another content warning for this chapter. I also wanted to point something out as well; I already had the idea of dressing Ben in Isle clothes before the plot of Descendants 2 was announced. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

After spending the night together and enjoying each other's company we now were about to walk back into the dance studio. Mrs Daphne stated that she wanted us to all have a quick meeting this morning as the rest of our class had to learn our dance routine.

"Right guys" she started.

"I will hand over to Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos as you need to start to learn their routine for your final assembly" she advised and she quickly left the room to go and finish some paperwork.

"Thank you" Carlos said as she quickly left.

"Mal your up" he added as he looked over to me.

"Why me?" I stated as my eyes widened in shock. I heard Ben laugh at me and I playfully shoved him.

"Right" I started.

"We have made some changes to our routine to accommodate you all" I stated to inform the room.

"First of all Evie needs to take all of your measurements as she is going to make you Isle clothes with the help of the textiles department" I said as I signalled towards Evie who smiled her trademark smile.

"So we all have to wear something like you?" I heard Audrey say. I turned to look at her and noticed that there was a glint in her eye that told me that she was about to cause trouble.

"Have you got a problem with that Audrey?" I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"Well no" she stated as she backed down.

"It will be something to suit you all" I said quickly turning away from her so I could get away from my awkward moment with Audrey.

"However" I started as I a smirk started to spread across my face.

"As part of losing our bet" I said as I turned to look at Ben, Lonnie, Doug and Jane, who suddenly became nervous.

"Ben, Lonnie, Doug and Jane have to wear something a little different" I teased.

"What?" Ben asked.

"Don't worry Ben. You are wearing the male version of my costume" I teased.

"I see" he said as he stepped towards me.

"That's fine then" he said and he quickly picked me up.

"Ben!" I exclaimed as he started to spin me around.

"Stop it!" I said as I slapped his arm hoping that this would make him stop. Thankfully it did and when he put me back on the floor I was met with a playful gaze. I grinned back at him - Ben was my playful beast and I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

So after we showed the rest of our class what we had planned for our final assembly we practiced for a couple hours. Thankfully everyone picked it up quite quickly due to the lack of time we had left.

I was now in my dorm with Ben and Evie and we were showing him what we already had made for him. However I had to leave to get my laptop so I quickly left to go and get it; however as I closed the door behind me when I returned my eyes automatically widened when they caught Ben.

Ben was now wearing his version of my leather coat and trousers. When we had decided to do this I thought that getting Ben to dress up like this would be funny with also a little bit of self gratification as it would show the world that he is mine. A stupid thought I know but my insecurities were flaring up a lot recently. However when I saw Ben looking at me with his arms crossed over his chest I couldn't help but find it hot.

"What do you think?" He asked smugly as he watched me react to him.

"Hang on" I said as I placed my laptop down on the table.

"I need a closer look" I teased which made Evie giggle. I stepped forward and started to admire Evie's handy work; she had really out done herself with this. Ben let his arms drop down to his sides and I involuntarily gulped. The difference between my leather jacket and Ben's is that his was sleeveless so it showed his bulging muscles and it dropped down a little at the front so you could start to see his chiselled chest. I loved this look on Ben; even the beanie hat that I had suggested however I don't know whether I wanted Ben to walk around like this. Somehow this felt like something only I should see.

"So?" Evie said nervously.

"I love it E" I said and her face lit up.

"But" I added and her face dropped.

"I don't know whether I want you walking around like this" I said as I stepped in front of Ben.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you look like sex on a stick" I stated. I pushed away the embarrassment of me saying this especially as Ben started to smirk at me and Evie started to giggle.

"I see" Ben said as he stepped closer to me.

"Well now you know what you do to me" he teased.

"Hmmm" I grunted. I felt the sudden urge to be in Ben's arms and I needed it now. So I took a step back and quickly jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck as my legs caught his waist. I felt Ben falter for a couple of seconds but he chuckled as he jumped slightly to shift both of our positions. I started to snuggle into his neck and I kissed his neck and I felt him take a deep breath. I pulled away and looked at him and noticed that his eyes were starting to darken.

"Evie" I started and I looked over to her and noticed that she was smirking at me.

"Yes" she answered sweetly.

"Is this the final one?" I asked her.

"Yes" she repeated.

"Ok" I said as I turned back to look at Ben.

"There's something that I need to go and do" I told Ben.

"Which is?" He asked. I smirked at him and then brushed my nose against his cheek before putting my mouth to his ear.

"Me and my bad boy needs to get into our dorm now!" I muttered so Evie wouldn't hear.

"I see" Ben purred into my ear.

"Evie Mal has just reminded me that we need to be somewhere" he said nervously as he slowly placed me on to the floor.

"I think I know where" she teased.

"Yeah" I said.

"Evie we will bring this outfit back later" I stated bluntly as I tried to not look at her. I knew she knew where we were going but it still didn't stop me getting embarrassed. I watched as Ben quickly gathered his things together so we could go to mine and his dorm.

"Ben your crown" I said and he quickly turned around and picked it up from my bed.

"I'll see you guys later" Evie said in a sing song voice as me and Ben quickly left our dorm. The last noise I could hear was Evie giggling before I closed the door.

* * *

"Someone's eager to get me in here" Ben teased as I slammed the door behind us and I quickly locked the door.

"When you look like that? YES!" I exclaimed as I quickly span around and looked at him.

"Conceal our actions from the world, so our words and promises can't be retold" I said as I didn't take my eyes from Ben, who was now smirking at me.

"Now" I said walking up to him and standing in front of him.

"I don't mind people seeing you like this" I teased as I slid my hands onto his groin.

"However only I get to see this" I said as I quickly slid my hands onto his member and squeezed him through his trousers.

"Mal!" He exclaimed.

"Yes" I teased as I felt one hand tighten around my waist as the other held himself up on the bedpost.

"No" I said quickly letting go of him to pull his hand from the bedpost.

"Just sit back and relax my bad boy" I said as I pushed Ben onto the bed.

"God I love it when you get like this" he purred as I quickly straddled him.

"Well yesterday it was your turn so today's it is mine" I flirted as I placed my hands on his chest.

"Ben I want you to be a very very bad boy" I flirted.

"Only if you be a very very bad girl" he flirted back as his hands captured my hips.

"Agreed" I stated smugly and I started to stroke his chest.

"Now what to do to you?" I teased and I slid my hands onto the bed at either side of his head and I lowered myself down onto him. I pressed my lips against his neck and I felt him take a deep breath.

"Mal I want you" he purred.

"Patience" I whispered against his neck. I slowly sat up and slid my hands back onto his chest; Ben's gaze never took his eyes from mine and I slowly pulled down the zipper on his leather jacket. I couldn't help by sigh as the view of his strong, broad, chiselled chest and stomach came into view. I then wiggled my finger at him to signal for him to sit up; he slowly sat up and I slid my hands under the jacket and slid it from him. As the jacket dropped onto the bed Ben quickly discarded it to the floor and he placed both hands behind him keeping him propped up. I slid forward slightly and grinned down at him; he was giving me a view so it was only fair that I returned the favour. I quickly removed my tshirt and I heard Ben take another deep breath in; I loved how I was affecting Ben and I was going to make him even more hot and flustered by my next move. I smirked at him and tucked both of my hands behind my back and I slowly undone my bra. I then let it drop down to reveal my bare chest to Ben and I grinned when I heard a low guttural moan escape from his mouth as I threw my bra to the floor.

"Like what you see?" I teased as I slid closer to him so now my bare chest was against his.

"Yes" he breathed and he sat up straight properly and let his arms wrap around my waist.

"Mal you are like a work of art" he muttered as he lifted one of his hands and knocked the hair from my left shoulder.

"Absolute perfection" he breathed before pressing his lips to my neck.

"Oh Ben!" I moaned as I slid my hands into his hair. Ben continued to cover my neck in long and tantalising kisses that sent hot shivers up and down my spine. I couldn't help but moan loudly at this which made me glad that the silencing spell was already up.

After a few more minutes of this Ben slowly turned over so he was now on top of me; he pulled away and looked at me and I noticed that his eyes were turning jet black with lust.

"I love you Maleficent" he purred as he tightened my legs around his waist.

"I love you too Benjamin" I said in a husky tone as I tightened my arms around his neck. Ben looked down at my bare chest and he moved his head slightly down and he started to lace my chest with light butterfly kisses. I placed my head back onto the pillow and tried to regulate my breathing but it was pointless as Ben knew exactly how to read my body; he knew that with every look, kiss and touch it would engine a fire within me that craved him. Part of me just wanted him to take me there and then but I knew that we both get wanted to savour the build up. We needed this time to appreciate one another and we weren't going to take it for granted.

"Ben" I moaned and he looked up at me. I smirked at him and cupped his face in my hands and brought his face back to mine. I roughly claimed his lips and he knew what I wanted; I wanted him to make love to my mouth with his. I wanted to feel his tongue slide against mine as they fought for dominance and Ben was willingly giving this to me. However the need to satisfy Ben was building up and I wanted to do it now. So I pushed against his chest and he pulled away from me and looked at me lovingly.

I looked into his eyes and I slowly started to drag my hands down his chest, stomach and finally onto his groin. I smirked at him and I slowly slid my hands onto his hardening member and I heard him take a deep breath in.

"Mal be careful" he warned me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Beastie Junior is very sensitive at the moment" he said as his face started to contort into pleasure as I started to stroke him through his trousers.

"Good to know" I said and I quickly pushed away from him and flipped us over.

"Ben I want to satisfy you" I admitted bluntly. He nodded and then slowly lay down on his back. I slowly undone his belt and pulled the zipper down; I climbed off him and I pulled his trousers from him and threw them to the floor. I then quickly discarded my own which left me only in my pants. I climbed onto the bed and quickly pulled Ben's boxers down and grinned when his member sprang free.

"Now if you don't mind me and Beastie Junior need some time alone" I teased as I climbed in between his legs.

"Spoilsport" I heard him say and I laughed as I took him in my hand. I stroked him until he was fully erect in my hands and I relished in watching Ben react to me doing this. After I felt I had teased him enough like this I lowered my head down and quickly licked from the bottom of his member to this top. Ben jumped up slightly in reaction to me doing this and I heard a moan escape from his mouth. I looked up at Ben and grinned at him before repeating this action, resulting in him moaning louder.

I clasped my lips around his member and started to bob up and down as I started to circle my tongue around the head as I continued to satisfy my beast.

"Oh fuck!" I heard Ben moan which made me grin against him. Ben bucked his hips forward which sent him further down my throat and I gagged but I pulled him back. I looked up at him and I winked at him as I continued to suck and lick him.

"Mal I want to satisfy you too" he breathed as I pulled away and started to litter his member with kisses.

"Ben I'm not stopping until you're finished" I stated bluntly against him.

"Then we can have round two" I said planting a kiss on the tip of his member which made him groan.

"Then round three. Round four. Round five. Round six" I said inbetween peppering butterfly kisses against him making him groan.

"Ben I want to keep going until neither of us can go anymore" I begged.

"Of course" he groaned.

"I'm going to make you scream" he murmured.

"I hope you keep that promise" I teased before quickly dragging my tongue along the bottom part of his member which made his whole body jerk.

"I will" he groaned.

"Good" I said as I took him back into my mouth. I felt him start to throb which told me that he was close; I stole a look up at him and I noticed that both his hands were opening and closing quickly as his rib cage heaved.

"Someone's close" I teased against him.

"Yes" he moaned as I flicked my tongue against him.

"What are you waiting for?" I flirted as I started to bob faster.

"Nothing" he breathed.

"Come on Beastie" I purred.

"My bad boy" I added against him. I heard Ben roar at me and I then felt warmth in my mouth which told me that I was successful in satisfying Ben. I pulled him from my mouth when I felt him stop throbbing and I stole another look at him.

"Come here" he said bluntly and pulled me to him.

"My turn" he stated as he rolled over so I was now underneath him.

"You're for it now" he teased as his mouth claimed mine and we commenced round two of our love making that went well on into the night.


	63. Chapter 63

**Hey guys, thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

The next couple of weeks went quick as a blur thankfully. It was a combination of two weeks of long study nights with Ben, packing things away for my move and actually doing my exams. I was now sat in my final exam, thankfully it was history of Auradon; I was just reading over my essay about the development of Auradon in 1950's up until the present day. Of course I based a lot of it on the Beast and Belle take over but I had all the dates and legislation in my head as I had talked into great length with Belle and Adam - to Ben's dismay.

"Pens down everyone" we heard the examiner say. I placed my pen down in front of me as I took a big sigh of relief. I had done it and there was nothing more than I could do. Now I had the long wait until the middle of August to find out how I did.

"Wait until we collect your papers and then you will get told to leave one line at a time" another examiner stated. I took a glance around the room and of course my eyes fell onto Ben. Due to Ben's surname being Adams of course he was one of the first people who would get to leave first. I didn't take my eyes off him as he left the room and sauntered off to wait outside my locker as we had both arranged.

"This line" I heard the examiner state finally to my row. We all rose up to our feet and we quickly made our way out of the exam hall.

"That is it!" Evie exclaimed as she linked my arm after catching up to me. Thankfully Evie was in my row so we didn't have to wait very long before we could go and meet the rest of the guys.

"I know E. It's scary" I said as we started to walk towards our lockers for the last time.

"There's nothing more we can do now" she said nervously.

"True" I agreed.

"E you need to stop worrying. Everything will be fine" I said as I took her hand in mine and gave it a light squeeze.

"You think so?" She asked.

"I know so" I stated smugly as Ben and my locker came into view.

"You know how I know?" I asked cheekily.

"How?" She asked as she clocked Doug.

"Because I have Ben and you have Doug" I said as we walked up to them.

"Hey" Ben said as he winked at me.

"Hey" I said in a sing song voice as I let go of Evie's arm and went to open my locker.

"What are you doing?" Ben asked as he watched me open my bag.

"Well I am emptying my locker" I stated as I started to pull the last remaining notepads and textbooks out and slid them in to my bag. I stole a quickly glance at Ben and I suddenly felt mischievous.

"I'm also waiting for my boyfriend" I stated as I slammed my locker shut dramatically.

"So shove off because he won't like me talking to you" I said as I leant against the locker and crossed my arms across my chest.

"He sounds possessive" Ben noted as he started to play along.

"He is" I agreed.

"But he's hot so he can pull it off" I said as a grin spread across my face.

"Oh come here you" Ben said pulling me to him. I felt his arms capture my waist and he pulled me to him.

"Someone seems in a playful mood" he noted as he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"Yeah" I stated as I looked up at him.

"You never know" I said as I stood on my tip toes so I could put my mouth to his ear.

"I might be a little bit playful later on as well" I said before quickly placing my feet flat on the floor.

"I see" Ben said and his cheeks struck red. I giggled at Ben doing this and he quickly grinned at me and pulled me into another hug. Yes I was in a playful mood but I had every reason to - I had just finished my last exam which meant a lot of things. End of college, end of the school year. However it also brought change - the start of my life with Ben and that was something to be very happy about.

* * *

A couple of days went past and I didn't know whether I liked how fast time was going. I was now watching the students pile into the main hall from behind the curtains I started to get nervous. As I threw my gaze across the room I noticed that Adam and Belle were sitting next to the fairy godmother with some of other parents. I silently gulped to myself when I noticed that Queen Leah was in the crowd. I didn't realise that parents came to see this! Maybe we shouldn't have made it about being evil. There surely was going to be backlash from this!

"Is everything ok Mal?" Ben said as he walked up to me.

"Erm" I replied nervously.

"What's on your mind?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I didn't realise that parents were coming" I stated.

"Right" he said slowly.

"You don't need to be embarrassed Mal. My parents will see the funny side of it" he said as he tried to reassure me.

"It's not your parents that I am worried about" I said slowly.

"Then who are you-" he started to ask as he looked through the curtains with me. When he stopped speaking I knew that his eyes will have fallen onto Queen Leah.

"I wouldn't worry about her" he stated.

"Our routine will cause backlash with her" I said sadly.

"Mal" Ben said pulling me to him.

"Stop this" he said pushing two fingers under my chin and lifting my face up making me look at him.

"You have worked so hard on this" he said as he stared into my eyes.

"Don't let Queen Leah or anyone stop you from doing this" he stated sternly.

"I won't" I said with a small smile.

"Good" he said as a smile started to spread across his face.

"Just remember I am there right by your side" he said as he tightened his arms around my waist.

"Thank you" I said as I placed both hands on his chest.

"Always" he said before pressing a kiss against my forehead. Of course Ben was right I had no reason to worry I just had to use the knowledge of his support to help me through this. Hopefully the back lash from Queen Leah wasn't too much!

* * *

"WERE ROTTEN TO THE CORE!" We shouted together as one arm went into the air at the same time Carlos knocked his foot onto the platform that activated the confetti cannons. Cheers and applause filled the room as the audience started to react to our routine.

We all started to bop and dance to the beat on the stage and me, Evie, Jay and Carlos all jumped down and started to dance with everyone else. However that wasn't for very long - I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and they picked me up and span me around. After he released me Ben span me around again and started dancing with me.

"See I told you everything would be fine Princess" he teased as he pulled me to him. I stole another look around the room and I saw a lot of the audience including Ben's parents stand up as they were still clapping and cheering however my eyes couldn't help but fall onto Queen Leah - and she didn't look happy at all. Oh dear!

* * *

"That was amazing guys" I heard Cinderella say as me and Ben walked up to Cinderella, Prince Charming and his parents.

"Thank you" me and Ben said together.

"It was Mal's group that choreographed the routine" Ben stated proudly as he tightened his arm around my waist.

"Ben stop it" I said as I playfully shoved him as heat started to strike my cheeks.

"Look at her being all modest" Cinderella said chuckling. I went to open my mouth to say something but I was cut off by a voice.

"Do you really think that's an appropriate routine for our King to dance to?" Queen Leah stated sourly as she stepped into our group.

"Queen Leah" Ben said politely as he acknowledged her.

"I think it is bad enough Audrey was involved in that tripe never mind our King" she added bitterly.

"Your majesty a word of advice if you want to continue to ruin your reputation by all means continue but do not drag my granddaughter into it" she spat.

"Mother" Princess Aurora snapped as she walked up to us. You could tell by her face that she wasn't happy with her mother's current behaviour. Part of me was glad that she was sticking up for me however another voice in my head told me that she might just make things worse.

"You should be standing up for your daughter" Queen Leah stated.

"But I never expected anything less from you" she added bitterly.

"Mother please" Princess Aurora stated as she quickly looked at us all nervously.

"Yes it was something different but that doesn't mean we should scold them for doing it" she stated bluntly.

"Did you like it?" Queen Leah asked her daughter in the same blunt tone. I just wanted the ground to eat me up there and then; _could this get anymore awkward?_

"Actually yes I did" Princess Aurora said nodding her head. Her mother shook her head and sighed angrily.

"And that is why you don't make decisions in South Riding" she spat.

"Ladies please" Adam interjected.

"We are here to celebrate our children finishing college not argue over whether we like their dance routine or not" he added.

"But quite frankly it might not be to everyone's taste but everyone is entitled to their own opinion" he finished as he looked at me and quickly winked at me. I smiled up at Adam as I was grateful for him stopping the situation getting any more awkward than it needed to.

"If you don't mind I would like a moment with my family" he stated.

"Does that include or exclude Mal?" Queen Leah dared to ask. My whole body went rigid at what she said, _why did she always have to do this?_ _Was I ever going to be good enough for her?_ I had enough of trying to be good enough for my mother; but I failed to see why she should care so much! It was at this point that my mind spitefully told me that she would hate me as I was Ben's girlfriend and Audrey wasn't. However at times I also felt that Queen Leah took out her frustrations about my mother on me.

"I fail to see why that is any of your business Queen Leah" Adam countered. I sighed and looked to the ground; could I ever have a special memory without her ruining it? I suppressed the urge to cry in front of her; she would only glorify in it.

"You already know the answer" Belle added as she I looked up and noticed that she was looked at me lovingly.

"Unfortunately I do" she said sourly as she looked me up and down.

"Congratulations on finishing college your majesty" she stated as she turned to look at Ben.

"Thank you" Ben sad politely.

"Same to you Mal" she offered.

"Thank you Queen Leah" I replied politely.

"Let's go Aurora. Audrey is waiting with Chad and we shouldn't keep her waiting" Queen Leah stated as she left, obviously wanting to get away from us.

"Congratulations you too" Cinderella stated.

"Congratulations" Prince Charming added.

"Thank you" me and Ben said together.

"Sorry we must be going" Cinderella said.

"I think I need to go and rescue my son" she added and she left quickly with Prince Charming.

"Well that could have been a lot worse I guess" I muttered sadly.

"Mal don't worry about Queen Leah" Ben said as he tightened his arm around my waist. Normally Ben could calm me down but for some reason I was past that point. Queen Leah had passed me past the point of irritation and I needed some time alone; however whether Ben would give me was another thing.

"Very hard not to Ben!" I snapped as I stepped out of his arm.

"Especially when I have three or four days with her to look forward to!" I continued to snap. I knew it wasn't Ben's fault but I couldn't help it I was so angry at her.

"She is going to make my life a living hell!" I snapped for the third time as I flung my arms up in the air.

"She really thinks that I am my mother" I spat.

"She do-" he started.

"Ben don't you dare contradict me" I warned him angrily as I pointed at him. I watched as he pursed his lips together; I sighed to myself. I now felt bad for snapping at Ben and I needed to apologise and I would later.

"I need a moment" I sighed as I turned to walk away.

"Have a moment with your parents" I said as I started to walk away.

"Mal" I heard Ben say.

"Maybe you should give her some time alone dear" I heard Belle say as I walked away from them. _How on earth was I going to be able to cope with staying at South Riding?_ I asked myself. _You will have to manage it - for Ben_ I answered myself. _Of course. Of course._

* * *

After being on my own for a while I teleported into my room at Auradon Castle; I knew it was pointless going back to either dorms as Ben had all of my things moved into my room. I text Ben to tell him where I was; I think he was happy that he knew that I was but I also knew that he knew that I still wanted some space. I threw myself onto my bed and covered my face with my hands; yes I had calmed down but that didn't mean that Queen Leah's words and cold behaviour was off my mind.

"Mal dear" I heard Belle say after a while of lying in silence.

"Yes Belle" I said as I pulled my hands from my face and looked at her.

"Can I come in or do you still want some time on your own?" She asked cautiously.

"You can come in" I stated as I slowly sat up.

"Thank you" she said as she walked into my room and looked at me as she stood next to my bed.

"You can sit down" I said as I pulled one brow up. That's one thing that I still couldn't get used to - royals still used manners like waiting until they were told they could sit down. Surely Belle should know by now that she doesn't need to wait for me to tell her?

"Thank you" she said as she sat next to me.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Did Ben send you?" I questioned.

"No" she said shaking her head.

"But he is worried dear. He did tell me to give you your space but I thought you might want to talk" she advised.

"Thank you" I said with a small smile.

"For?" She asked.

"Always being so patient with me" I stated.

"And supporting me" I said as I looked down to hide the fact that I didn't want to start cry again.

"Mal you don't just mean a lot to Ben you mean a lot to this family" she said.

"You are part of this family" she added proudly. I took a deep breath to steady myself however my breathing hitched and I knew that I was closer to crying than I thought.

"Come here" Belle said as she quickly pulled me into a hug.

"I know Queen Leah is always hard on you and I wish she would let up" Belle said as she rested her head against mine as she pulled a tissue out of her pocket.

"She never is going to" I said as she offered me the tissue and I took it from her.

"I try not to let her get to me; sometimes she doesn't but other times" I said stopping myself as I wiped my eyes.

"I guess I'll never be good enough for her" I said sadly as I wiped my nose.

"Mal if you want Queen Leah to be on your side then I hate to break it to you but she might never-"she started.

"I know that" I said cutting her off.

"I just think she takes everything out on me because she can't get to my mother" I said pulling away from her and looking at her.

"I feel as if she needs to vent at me because of all the years she missed with Aurora but it's not my fault" I stated sadly.

"I know" Belle said sympathetically.

"And maybe with time she will come to accept this" Belle said as she stroked my shoulder.

"But in the meantime me, Adam and of course Ben will always have your back. We won't allow her to talk to you like that" she said as she tightened her hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Belle" I said as I smiled at her.

"Anytime dear" Belle said as she pulled me back into a hug. I was glad that I had the relationship that I had with Belle and Adam; they were like the parents that I always needed. I knew that this probably sounds wrong as I am dating their son. I just hoped that I could be the daughter-in-law that they needed - fingers crossed!

* * *

Belle stayed with me for a little while and she left saying that she would leave me with my thoughts; part of me was thankful for this but part of me didn't want to be alone.

After being on my own for a little while I climbed off my bed and unlocked my balcony doors and crossed my arms across my stomach as I started to look at the Isle.

Even though my name is Maleficent I was nothing like my mother; in another life if I stayed on the Isle I might have been a little bit like her. I shuddered at this thought; I loved my mother but there was no way that I wanted to follow her life choices. I chose to be good and that was what I wanted to be; I didn't want anything that she had planned for me. I knew she didn't like this but I had come to accept this.

"Mal" I heard a voice say breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yes Benjamin" I said as I turned to look at him.

"Is it ok for me to come to see you?" he said nervously. I watched him purse his lips together as he braced himself for rejection. I know that he might think that I might want to be on my own because my mother was involved in our last conversation.

"Like I could ever stop you" I said as I looked back at the Isle.

"Erm" I heard him say.

"Ben I'm kidding" I said as I looked back at him. I watched his smile get bigger as he walked towards me.

"I need to talk to you anyway" I advised as he stood next to me.

"Now that doesn't make me worry" he said sarcastically as I turned so I was now facing him.

"You have nothing to worry about" I said as I stepped closer to him.

"Believe me" I said as I placed my hands on his chest. I watched as Ben grinned at me and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I need to apologise" I advised as I pursed my lips together.

"For what?" He asked as he pulled one brow up.

"Going off on you like that" I said sadly.

"It wasn't your fault" he said absentmindedly.

"I'm still sorry" I pressed.

"Mal I know Queen Leah is always going to be a problem for you and I know there are times when you need time alone. Neither is a reason to apologise for" he advised before he brushed his nose against mine.

"But snapping at you is" I countered.

"Ben I am sorry" I repeated.

"Ok" he said.

"Even though you don't need to say it" he pressed as he started to stare into my eyes.

"Time seems to be going very quickly doesn't it?" He asked obviously trying to push the conversation on before I apologised again.

"Yeah" I said as I snuggled my face against his chest.

"Next week we go away on our camping trip, then prom and finally the tour" he said as he stroked my back.

"What about quarantine lockdown?" I said looking up at him.

"How could I forget about that?" He teased.

"That's just before we go on our tour; I've managed to land us three days completely alone" he flirted.

"Don't tease me Ben" I warned.

"I won't" he laughed.

"Because that's what quarantine is for" he said and a mischievous glint entered his eye.

"Oi!" I said playfully shoving him as I smile spread across my face.

"I prefer to see you smiling" Ben noted.

"And giggling" he said as his hands dropped to my sides and he started to tickle me.

"Ben stop it!" I exclaimed as I tried to wriggle away from him.

"No" he stated bluntly.

"Please?" I begged.

"Fine" he sighed as he stopped tickling my sides.

"But come here" he said as he pulled me to him.

"Wha-?" I started to say but was cut off by Ben's lips being crushed against mine. This kiss lead into a series of long and loving kisses that we shared on the balcony - another special moment with my man.

* * *

 **Additional A/N - Sorry if you thought that I had posted a new chapter I noticed an error in this chapter so I had to update it. Sorry! RSD xoxoxoxox.**


	64. Chapter 64

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter; I enjoyed writing it and it is a little different to what I have already done in this story. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

It was now Saturday night and we were all sat in our usual booth in 'Ever After' celebrating finishing our exams. Tonight happened to be karaoke night which meant we knew that when we had had a few more drinks we would end up on the stage singing and dancing. Right now I was enjoying sitting resting my head against Ben's shoulder and listening to the others have a laugh and carry on.

"So the year is finally over" Ben said getting my attention.

"Yeah" I answered as I pulled away from him and looked at him.

"This is where everything changes" I said nervously as I pursed my lips together.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked as he tightened his arm around my waist.

"Well no more college; so it means jobs and commitments" I stated. I was still in two minds on what to do and it scared me. Yes I now had my name down for two internships but I still felt uncertain about everything.

"You say that like it is a bad thing?" Ben questioned.

"I guess I'm just nervous" I admitted as I looked down.

"You have no reason to be" Ben said confidently which made me look up at him. Looking at Ben smiling always filled me with confidence; no matter what.

"I know" I said.

"I know I'll be fine because I have you" I added proudly.

"And I have you" he said in the same proud tone. I couldn't help but smile at his cute little face grinning at me; so I slid my hands onto the collar of his shirt and I pulled him towards me so I could kiss him. I felt one of Ben's hands slither up my back and he placed it at the back of my head as if he was scared of me going anywhere. I felt Ben's arm tighten around my waist before going to deepen the kiss but we heard Chad's voice so we broke apart.

"Put her down Adams" he stated smugly.

"Leave it Charming" he warned as he looked at Chad. I watched as Chad winked at Ben which made me giggle and Ben looked back at me. I pressed a brief I kiss to Ben's lips and looked away when I heard another voice.

"Shots anyone?" Carlos cheekily asked as he slid the tray onto the table.

"Yes please" I said as he handed me a shot.

"It's going to get messy" Evie laughed as Carlos handed her a shot as well.

"I hope so" I laughed before we all threw a shot back before wincing at the taste of it. _I wonder what tonight will bring_ I thought to myself. _Probably a whole lot of mischief and a whole lot of fun!_

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

The last few hours flew and parts of it was a blur; but I put this down to true amount of drink that I had had. The amount that we had already drank meant that most of us had already been on the stage singing karaoke - myself included. I had now left Mal choosing her next song for her to sing as I went to the toilet.

I decided that I would use a cubical to go to the toilet as I was getting a little tired of people getting a shock that I was there. I flushed the toilet and turned around to open the cubicle door but stopped when I heard a voice.

"You seen her?" I heard a voice say. I did notice that three other men came into the toilet after me and of course they might not have meant Mal. I know that I was stupid to think this but I always felt on edge when we were in places like this. I always thought that other men were leering at Mal and I didn't like it.

"Who?" I heard the second one say. _Please say someone else_ I told myself. _Please!_

"The purple one" the first one said and I sighed and rested my head against the door. I didn't want to listen to this conversation however leaving now would make it really awkward. Hopefully they weren't going to say anything that would disrespect Mal because that would send me off the rails. I hated how men looked at my Mal and thought that they could make those types of comments and think it was ok. It wasn't!

"Mal?" The third one asked.

"Yeah that one" the first one confirmed.

"She's a looker isn't she?" The third one said. I angrily sighed; this was going to be a conversation that I really didn't want to hear. Fingers crossed they would leave as they are making their comments so I don't have to listen to them.

"God yes!" The first one exclaimed.

"The things I would do to her" he purred which made me grimace behind the cubicle door.

"She's all loved up with the King" the second guy reminded them. _Thank you_ I thought to myself. _Surely this would put an end to this conversation_.

"Shame" the first one said.

"I bet her head could be turned" the third one added which made me start to ball my fists up. _Why did everyone think that they could take my Mal away?_

"It probably won't take much" the first one added smugly.

"She says she loves him" the second one reminded them again.

"She claims she loves him" the first one said sarcastically.

"She's wasted on him!" he exclaimed.

"What makes you say that?" the second guy asked.

"Well you know what they say about royals" the first one said matter-of-factly.

"What?" the second one asked.

"They have to wait until their wedding night don't they?" he asked. I sighed to myself; of course a lot of people thought this as me and Mal probably should have waited. However me and Mal aren't living in the good old days and the decision to sleep together wasn't taken lightly. It was a very big deal to the both of us; to open yourself like that to someone emotionally and physically. It requires trust and a very special love and bond between two people; just like what me and Mal have. I know it sounds cheesy but I know it's the real deal with Mal. I know by the way she makes me feel and how I see the world in a new light.

"Are you trying to insinuate that's Mal is a?" I heard the second one ask which broke me out of my train of thought.

"Well she's got to be hasn't she?" the third one said. I gritted my teeth together; how dare they talk about my Mal like that! I was close to ripping this door open and shouting at them. But I didn't want to cause a scene - that was the last thing me and Mal needed right now. I also didn't want to worry or upset Mal. Fingers crossed I would be able to hide my irritation; but Mal could read me like a book so probably not.

"Well unless she's already banged on the Isle" the first one stated.

"Which is very possible" he added.

"You know how those Isle types are like" he said suggestively. That was it; I had to say something. This had gone on long enough.

"How are they?" I asked angrily as I opened the door which made the door slam against the wall.

"Your majesty?" the second one said. I looked at the three of them; they all were petrified of shock now they knew that I had heard their conversation. I knew that if this went into to a fight I was outnumbered. But I didn't care - Mal was worth it.

"We are so sorry" one of them said.

"We didn't mean-" another started.

"Yes you did!" I roared as I stepped towards them.

"You would have said it even if I wasn't here!" I shouted as I jabbed my finger at him angrily.

"How dare you speak about Mal like that!" I continued to shout which made them all take a step back.

"You don't know a thing about her!" I roared.

"You never will" I added as I took a step forward.

"Look dude" one of them said as he stepped forward as he held both hands up to defend himself.

"We-" he started.

"I don't want to hear it" I snapped.

"But you better stay away from me and Mal" I warned as I pointed at them again.

"Or else!" I threatened. I heard the bathroom door open and I saw that Chad had entered the bathroom. His eyes widened in shock as he took in the scene.

"Ben" he stated.

"What's going on here?" he asked nervously when I didn't answer.

"Nothing" I puffed and I quickly turned to leave the bathroom.

"Ben" I heard him call but I didn't want to hear it. I needed to get back to Mal; I needed to be in her arms. I know it was stupid to let these comments get to me but I needed her reassurance. As soon as my eyes landed on her a small smile spread across my face. I knew she loved me I would never doubt that but I was still scared that I could lose her and I didn't want to go through that... again.

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

I don't know why but a shadow of doubt dropped into my stomach like the first raindrop on a rainy day. I froze and quickly looked around the room to try and figure out what was wrong but I couldn't see anything. But then it hit me - Ben!

As Ben opened the bathroom door my gut feeling started which told me that something was wrong. I noticed Chad quickly leaving after him and he was also followed by three other men looking very sheepish. As I pulled my brow up in confusion a thought started to burrow in my mind - _what had happened now?_

I watched as Ben quickly and hastily walked towards me and he threw himself down on the seat next to me; my shadow of doubt increased as I saw frustration etched onto his face.

"Ben what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing" he said shaking his head as he edged himself closer to me and wrapped his arm around me.

"It looks like there i-" I started but was cut off by Ben's lips capturing mine. If Ben was trying to convince me that something wasn't wrong he was failing I could tell in the possessive and alarming way that he was kissing me. We both broke apart breathless and even when we broke apart I could still see that there was something wrong by the look on his face.

"Ben what's wrong?" I asked again sternly.

"Nothing" he repeated as he stroked my face.

"Ben I am not stupid" I spat.

"I know you are not" he answered.

"Then don't treat me like it" I snapped. I was starting to get annoyed at Ben; why couldn't he just tell me what was wrong? Unless he didn't think I was going to like it - which made things worse in my mind as I started to panic.

"I know something has happened" I warned him.

"I can tell" I added.

"The way you have just come out of the toilets" I said nodding towards the toilets.

"So tell me" I begged.

"Please?" I said pouting. Ben went to kiss me and I quickly pulled my face away from him. I turned and looked at him and he went to kiss me again and I moved again before he could.

"Mal" he sighed.

"It will be better in private" he advised.

"I want to know now" I urged.

"I don't want to ruin your night" he said sadly as he cupped my face.

"Well you will if you don't tell me" I warned him.

"You know that this will lead into an argument" I remarked and my levels of irritation started to rise.

"Mal please" he begged. I sighed and turned away from Ben. He didn't want to tell me then that was fine but I wasn't going to sit with him while he was in this funny mood.

"Fine have it your way" I stated and I went to get up.

"Where are you going?" he questioned.

"Like you care" I spat. I knew that I was being cruel but I didn't like Ben keeping things from me. Due to his reaction it was making me worry a lot more than I probably needed to.

"Mal" he stated as he put his hand on my wrist.

"I will tell you when we get home" he offered.

"I want to know now" I stated bluntly.

"Ben you don't want to tell me then that is fine" I said pulling my wrist free.

"But I'll go and see Chad and if he won't tell me-" I started and I watched his face. I knew the next thing would push him to give me what I wanted - _however could I really be that evil?_

"I saw the lads that came out of the toilet after you and I saw their faces Ben" I warned him which made his eyes widen.

"If you don't tell me then I know who I need to go and find" I warned and I turned to leave him. I felt Ben's hand claim my wrist again and this made me turn to look at him.

"Fine I'll tell you" he puffed as he looked defeated. I know whatever happened was going to be hard for Ben to admit but he should know not to hide things from me. Ben pulled me back down next to him and I let him wrap his arms around me and I rested my head against his shoulder. I looked up and noticed that Evie was watching us and she narrowed her eyes at me. I shook my head at her and she nodded - she knows I will tell her later.

"You know how to wrap me around your finger" He said as he prodded my nose.

"I know" I said smugly as I knew that I would get my way.

"Please tell me Ben. I'm starting to really worry" I said as I looked up at him as I started to stroke his chest. I watched as he sighed again and he looked at me and he nodded before he started to speak. He pushed his mouth next to my ear so only I would hear what he was saying.

"I just heard some lads make some comments about you" he admitted and he pulled away to watch my reaction.

"About me?" I questioned as I pulled one brow up. Now it made sense; the way he possessively kissed me and held me against him. I smiled at how him being possessive made me feel however an afterthought filled my mind. Whatever those guys had said had upset Ben so this would have been hard for him. What on earth had they said about me to make Ben react like this?

"Yeah" he advised.

"And I didn't like them" he added bitterly.

"What did they say?" I asked which made Ben sigh.

"Ben" I warned him which made him steal another look at me.

"They said that you are a looker and-" he started.

"And?" I prompted.

"They made a comment about the things they want to do to you" he admitted. My eyes widened at this comment; of course I would never go near anyone else. I didn't want anyone else! Ben knew this but hearing this was going to be hard on him; if the roles were reversed I would hate it. I now felt guilty for making Ben tell me the way I did but I still felt as if I needed to know so I could reassure him.

"Oh Ben!" I said and I pulled Ben into a tight hug. He rested his head on my shoulder and I felt him sigh; I pressed a kiss to his cheek as I started to play with the hair on the back of his head. I felt him tighten his arms around my waist and I snuggled into his hair.

"Is that it?" I questioned.

"No" he said.

"Unfortunately not" he added sadly.

"What else?" I questioned as he lifted his head up to look at me.

"One of them said that it wouldn't take much to turn your head and that you 'claim' to love me" he said as he started to look into my eyes. My eyes widened at his, Ben surely didn't think that I only 'claimed' to love him did he? As I looked into his eyes I knew he didn't but still hearing that being said was going to be hard on him.

"They even said that you are wasted on me" he added.

"How am I wasted on you?" I asked. I watched as he pursed his lips together as if this would stop the words coming out of his mouth.

"Ben please?" I said as I cupped his face in both of my hands.

"They seem to think because I am a King I need to wait until our wedding night for you know" he explained nervously.

"They said that?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"Why do I sense that there is something more?" I said wincing.

"Because there is" he stated.

"Come on spill" I said as I stroked his face.

"Mal I don't want to upset you" he said sadly.

"Ben we will get through this together" I said proudly which made him smile.

"Now spill" I prompted.

"One of them-" he started.

"One of them asked as it was mentioned that I have to wait until our wedding night whether his friend was insinuating that you are a-" he said stopping himself as he looked at me nervously.

"Virgin?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes" he advised.

"I know that bothers you Ben but it doesn't bother me. Let them think what they like" I said offhandedly. In all honesty I didn't care what other men thought of me or wanted to do with me. It was never going to happen; I loved Ben and I was his and he was mine and this is how it was going to stay.

"What else did they say?" I asked.

"His friend remarked that you had to be a virgin unless you already 'banged' on the Isle" he said as he looked down.

"Apparently it is very possible" he said as he started to fidget with a ring on my finger.

"Is it?" I asked as I pulled a brow up. How it could be very possible was beyond me.

"What makes them think that?" I asked. He looked up at me and I could tell that he was apprehensive to tell me; he probably was thinking that he didn't want to hurt me due to it obviously being Isle related.

"To use his words" he stated.

"You know what those Isle types are like" he said sourly.

"I see" I said as I looked down.

"Yeah" he said.

"That's when I walked out and shouted at them" he continued.

"I see" I repeated.

"Chad came in and stopped you going full beast on them didn't he?" I asked.

"Yeah" he said sadly and I noticed that he started to stroke my side nervously. As I watched Ben a thought dropped into my mind; as I could read Ben like a book he was worrying whether I was upset with his reaction. Of course I wasn't; he defended me against them like a gentleman. Why would I ever be mad at that?

"Come here Ben" I said as I pulled Ben into another hug.

"Ben you need to ignore what was said" I said as I started to play with the hair on the back of his head as I snuggled into his hair.

"I only want to be with you" I muttered into his ear.

"No one is ever going to turn my head" I said pulling away and cupping his face in my hands.

"Because I am in love with you" I said proudly.

"And I'm in love with you too" he said happily. I smiled at Ben and he smiled back before he reached over a pressed a brief kiss to my lips. The sudden need to be closer to Ben was too strong and I was going to change this.

"Come here" I said and I quickly got up and climbed into Ben's lap. Ben looked very happy with this as he tightened his arms around me and he started to snuggle into my chest.

"I would straddle you properly but there is probably a photographer out there somewhere" I told him.

"Probably" he said as he looked up. I smirked down at him and was met with a playful gaze.

"Ben" I said.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Kiss me" I stated as I reached down and cupped his face in my hands.

"My possessive beast" I purred. Ben didn't need to be told twice; he crushed his lips against mine. The kiss started slow at first with Ben moving his right hand into my hair and holding my head in place so he could deepen the kiss. I felt his other hand stray to the bottom of my back and he pulled me towards him crushing me into him tighter. My hands found his hair and I pulled it slightly as I started to run my fingers through it. Our bodies seemed to fit perfectly together and it wasn't very long before we broke apart for a second to take a deep breath before we crushed our lips together again. I couldn't get enough of Ben and I wanted him close. I wanted him to know that the comments he heard tonight meant nothing to me so they had to mean nothing to him. After we broke away for the second time we just stared at each other as we tried to regulate our breathing.

"Come with me" I said standing up. Ben pouted at me as he unwillingly let go of my waist and I chuckled at him.

"Where are we going?" he asked as I slid my hand into his and I helped him to his feet.

"To dance" I stated as I started to lead him away.

"And don't worry about your hands sliding **ALL** over me" I teased as I emphasised the word 'all' as we made our way to the dance floor.


	65. Chapter 65

**Hey I feel as this is nearly in every chapter recently. This chapter is complete lemons from start to finish. So again MAJOR content warning; if you are sick of reading stuff like this then just skip onto the next chapter. I'll not judge you :)**

 **However I need to make you aware of something if you are choosing to read this chapter; this chapter is slightly different to what I have done in the past. I have decided that I wanted to work on Ben's possessive streak a little bit more. Sorry again if you didn't want to read this. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Ben" I slurred as I pulled my shoes off as Ben locked the bedroom door after we got home. On the way home I had planned to make sure that Ben knew that I didn't want anyone else. An idea had come to me and I wanted to see it through; hopefully Ben would play along with me.

"Yes" he answered as he looked at me.

"There is something that I want you to do because I think that you need to do it" I said as I staggered towards him.

"Ok" he said as I stood in front of him.

"What is that?" he slurred.

"Ben we both know that after everything that has happened tonight-" I started but stopped when his face went blank.

"We are probably going to have very loud and drunk sex" I admitted cheekily which made Ben smirk.

"Yes" he agreed.

"So help me out of my dress" I demanded.

"And you can rip the rest off" I stated offhandedly.

"And why would I do that?" he said pulling one brow up. _Here goes Mal_ I said to myself.

"Because I want you to be possessive over me" I advised.

"Heck!" I stated as I started to find my confidence in what I wanted to Ben to do. Me and Ben had done this a few times and to be honest I found it very hot when Ben was demanding and controlling over me. And I think this is what both of us needed after everything that had happened tonight.

"I want you to have me up against the wall" I said pointing to the wall. Ben quickly stole a glance to the wall before looking back at me.

"Mal I don't want to hurt you" he stated as he placed his hands on my hips.

"You won't" I said shaking my head.

"You'll just make sure I can't walk properly for a week" I flirted as I placed my hands on his chest as I remembered being a little bit sore and achy after the last time Ben was possessive over me in the bedroom.

"Am I right?" I asked cheekily as I tilted my head to the side slightly.

"Oh Mal" he moaned as he slid his arms behind me and pulled me to him.

"Oh Ben" I managed to say before Ben's lips crushed against mine for a long and loving kiss.

"So?" I cheekily asked as we pulled away.

"Come and get me" I said pulling on his jacket so he was closer to me. Ben's eyes started to darken and I smirked as he quickly picked me up and he walked towards the wall and he pushed me against it. I wrapped my arms and legs around him to hold me in place; we stared at each other for a few seconds before a smirk spread across my face.

"Let that beast of yours out" I purred which made Ben's eyes turn jet black with lust and desire. Ben growled at me and pressed a brief kiss to my lips before he slowly placed me back on the floor and he slid himself back slightly.

"I'm going to savour this" he purred.

"Ok" I said before Ben quickly pressed his lips against mine. Our tongues fought for dominance for a few minutes before Ben broke the kiss.

"I'm going to make you scream" he murmured in a husky tone.

"I hope so" I flirted back as I pressed a kiss to Ben's neck which made a deep groan escape from his mouth. As I pulled away from Ben I looked up and I couldn't help but smirk at him. Ben quickly smirked back at me before he quickly span me around; I took a deep breath in to contend with the shock. I heard the slow noise of the zipper on my dress as I felt my dress loosen around me. I shrugged my shoulders out of it and let it drop to the floor. I slowly span around to look at Ben and as I did this I kicked my dress away so it wouldn't cause anymore distraction.

"Hmmm" Ben purred as he looked me up and down. I involuntarily gulped as I noticed his eyes were now jet black and his eyes widened slightly. I felt a knot start in my stomach as I started to get all hot and bothered as I watched Ben react to the sight of me just being in tights, bra and thong.

"Mine" he growled as he stepped towards me as he removed his jacket and let it drop to the floor.

"Yes" I purred as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Always" I quickly added before I crushed my lips against Ben's. As we were kissing I quickly undone his shirt; without moving our lips from each other's Ben quickly threw his shirt to the floor as I worked on his belt and trousers. I couldn't help but smile as I heard a noise to signify that Ben's belt had went to the floor with his trousers. This made Ben quickly pull away and he quickly kicked his trousers, shoes and socks off; only leaving a pile of clothes on the floor. He then went to wrap his arms around me again but he quickly stopped himself.

"Hang on" he said and he turned away from me. I pouted at the disappointment of not being in his arms but as I watched him walk towards his bed I knew what he was doing; he was going to get a condom.

"I don't want any disruptions when I am ravaging you" he purred as he quickly walked back towards me and he placed the condom on a set of drawers next to us.

"Of course not" I agreed with a coy smile. I watched as Ben's eyes started to roam over me again but then he bit his bottom lip.

"Now Mal" he said sweetly as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"If you want to stop or it gets too much you need to tell me" He said seriously.

"Ok" I said nodding my head. I don't know why Ben felt the need to say this; he knows that I would say something if it did get too rough or I wanted to stop. But Ben had always made sure that I knew to tell him; strangely.

"Promise me?" He asked.

"Ben" I whined.

"Promise me" He repeated. I looked into his eyes and of course I knew that I was safe; I always would be with my Benny Bear.

"I promise" I said with a small smile.

"Ok" Ben answered as he smiled back at me.

"Now come here" he said bluntly and he pulled me to him and he kissed me. This time the kiss wasn't loving; it was rough and quick with our teeth and tongues clanging together. As we were kissing in this passionate fashion I felt Ben's hands roam all over my body until one hand was on the front of me and the other was around the back. Ben released my mouth and started to lace the side of my neck with kisses which made me breathing hitch. We stood like this for a few minutes longer before I heard a loud tearing sound that brought me to my senses. I glanced down and watched as my purple lace bra fell slowly to the ground as I felt Ben's right hand find the left hand side of my neck as the other snaked around my waist. He pulled me towards him in a possessive fashion that sent me weak at my knees.

"Good thing I can fix tha-" I started but was stopped by Ben's possessive lips finding mine quickly for a fast but loving kiss. Ben pulled away and he looked at me for a few seconds.

"Mal" he breathed

"Yes Ben" I breathed back.

"I love you so much" he said lovingly.

"I love you so much too" I answered back as a smile started to spread across my face. We stared at each other for a few seconds before Ben broke the silence.

"Back to business" he said and he dropped his hands to my buttock and he quickly spanked my left buttock. I winced at the sting but started to relish in the way this made me feel. I quickly stole a look up at Ben before Ben returned his lips to my neck and he continued to lace my neck and chest with kisses as my fingers found his hair. Every time his mouth kissed my skin it set my skin on fire and the need for Ben was building up. Even though I wanted Ben to be possessive of me I knew that this was more for Ben than me; he needed to be like this with me. He needs to pull me tight to him and he needed to be rough with me; I loved Ben for who he was - beast included so I knew there were times that we would be like this. I didn't mind; Ben being demanding and possessive was hot; yes I never knew that I would crave for Ben to be like this with me. But we both needed it; especially when it came to times like this.

Ben quickly started to give my breasts attention and he started to lick around my right nipple; which made me breathlessly moan. I looked down just in time to watch him start to suck on my right nipple. I couldn't help but throw my head back and let a loud moan escape from my mouth and I tightened my fingers in his hair. After doing this for a few minutes before he moved onto my left nipple and I moaned again and this made my knees start to feel weak. I leant myself against Ben and when he realised this he pulled away and looked up at me. He winked at me and he then quickly dropped to his knees and started to press kisses against my stomach. I slid my hands onto his shoulders to help steady myself.

"I'm going to worship your body later on" I heard Ben purr in between kissing my stomach.

"But now it's the time to show you how much you mean to me" he said as he started to trail kisses underneath my belly button.

"Ok" I murmured and a smirk spread across my face I remembered something from the last time that we were like this.

"Sir" I said clearly which made Ben groan. I felt Ben's lips on my stomach again and as he kept lacing kisses around my stomach I felt him rip my tights from me.

"Only one item of clothing in the way now" he growled as I stepped out of what remained of my tights.

"Yes" I said as he stood up.

"Turn around and bend over" he said in a husky tone which made me want to melt. I slowly turned around and bent over in front of him and I know that he would be looking me up at down.

"Hmmmm" I heard Ben say and I felt as his hands started to slowly roam over my buttocks. Ben started to knead my skin for a few seconds and I felt him remove his left hand; I took a deep breath as I knew what to expect. Ben's left hand connected with my buttock hard and I winced at the sting and took a deep breath to help myself deal with the shivers and stinging that this caused.

"Too rough?" I heard a deep and husky voice ask as his left hand started to knead my stinging buttock.

"No" I stated as I shook my head.

"Good girl" I heard Ben purr before he repeated his actions against my right buttock which made me take another deep breath to contend with what Ben was doing to me.

"Open your legs wider" Ben demanded and I quickly followed his instructions. I wasn't in this position for very long before I heard another ripping noise and when I looked down I watched my purple thong fall to the floor.

"Oh god Mal" Ben groaned and I couldn't help but smile to myself that I could make him feel this way by just looking at me. I heard movement behind me which told me that he had dropped to his knees again. I felt his skin against the top of my legs; which told me it was either his shoulder or upper arm but was taken completely off guard when I felt Ben's lips against my entrance.

"Oh Ben" I breathed as I felt his tongue slither against me before he pulled away from me.

"You might want to put your hands on the wall for support love" I heard him say. I placed both of my hands on the wall in front of me to get support; I knew what was coming next so I knew there was a chance that I would need to lean onto the wall. My reasoning was confirmed when I felt Ben's mouth press against me again however this time I felt two fingers slide inside me. However Ben would normally go slow to savour the moment however this time was different; I started to feel Ben's fingers quicken which made me moan out at the sensation.

"BEN!" I cried out as Ben started to move his fingers even faster and he started to curl his fingers round to hit a sensitive spot inside of me. I heard him growl as he continued to kiss and run his tongue around my sensitive clit. I knew I wasn't going to last very long if he continued to keep up at this place; the knot in my stomach was tightening and my breathing kept hitching. My knees were starting to feel weak and I leant forward and rested my head against the wall as well. I kept crying out and moaning Ben's name loudly as he was continued with his actions against my oh so willing body.

"Ben I'm close" I muttered and I felt his tongue lightly bit my clit.

"Ben!" I exclaimed and I had to resist the urge to close my legs. I heard him chuckle and I started to ball my fists up as I started to reach my peak. Ben continued for a few seconds more before I screamed loudly as my orgasm hit me hard. My efforts to keep standing up was hindered further and I leant my whole body against the wall. Ben pressed one final kiss against me and he slowly pulled his fingers from me as I started to regulate my breathing.

"You should be good for me to ravage you now" he purred a few seconds after.

"Stand up" he demanded. I wanted to stand up but my legs still felt like jelly; I took a few deep breaths to steady myself but I still felt as if I couldn't move.

"I think I need a minute" I stated.

"Ok" Ben said as he stepped towards me and placed his hands on my waist to support me. After I waited a little while and when I felt confident that my legs could hold me I slowly stood up straight. As I was about to turn myself around Ben swiftly span me around; I watched as his face fell into a smirk.

"On your knees" Ben stated and I watched as a dark glint entered his eyes. I looked down and noticed that Ben had removed his boxers; I don't know when Ben did this but saying that I wasn't being very observant at the moment.

"Beastie Junior needs some attention" he added huskily.

"Ok sir" I teased as I dropped to my knees and I reached up and started to slowly stroke Ben's member. I heard Ben sigh at the contact and I couldn't help but smile at him as I watched him throw his head back.

"Mouth as well" he begged and I slowly took him into my mouth. After I bobbed up and down on him for a few minutes I felt Ben's hands in my hair and he held my head carefully as he guided himself in and out of my mouth. I looked up at Ben and out gazes met; he smirked at me and he guided himself more down into my throat until I started to gag on him a little bit. He quickly pulled himself from my mouth and slowly done this again. However after he pushed himself back into me he went to carefully guide himself into me carefully. I was partly surprised that Ben wanted to go slow with this but as I watched his face react to my tongue swirling around his member I realised why. He wanted to remember how this felt; he wanted to imprint this moment on his mind so it would help with his insecurities.

"Oh god Mal" I heard him moan which made me smile against him. We continued doing this for a few minutes more before Ben abruptly pull himself from my mouth.

"Put this on" he demanded as he took the condom from the side and handed it to me. I slowly slid it on and I let a devilish sly grin spread across my face as I watched him get impatient with me.

"Now stand" he demanded and I decided that I shouldn't push him further. By Ben's body language I could tell that I was currently dealing with the beast part of him; yes I found this hot but I didn't want to antagonise him. By the looks of it he wanted me just as much as I wanted him and we both were getting sick of the suspense. I slowly stood up and Ben stepped towards me and placed his hands under my thighs and picked me up as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt Ben position himself underneath me and I felt him loosen his grip on me so gravity helped him abruptly slide into me.

"BEN!" I cried out loudly. I felt Ben start to snuggle into my neck as he started to thrust abruptly into me which kept making me scream out every time he did this.

"You like that baby?" he purred into my ear.

"Yes" I breathed back.

"You've seen nothing yet" he stated as he took a couple of steps forward and he pushed me against the wall. He rested his forehead against mine as I tightened both my arms and legs around him before he thrusted back into me.

"BEN!" I moaned loudly. Ben rested his head against my shoulder as he started to pound into me hard and fast. I threw my head back and rested it against the wall as he continued with his impressive pace.

"BEN!" I moaned loudly again.

"Make me scream!" I begged as my fingers tightened on his hair.

"Grrrr" I heard him growl at me as I slightly pulled his hair in reaction to the pleasure that me and Ben were currently sharing.

"Who do you belong with?" I heard him say as he moaned loudly.

"You!" I cried out.

"Louder!" he demanded.

"You!" I cried out louder.

"I can't hear you!" he said as he started to thrust into me harder.

"YOU!" I screamed.

"I BELONG WITH YOU!" I was quick to scream out. I felt the knot in my stomach tighten and I knew I was close to become undone. My ribcage was heaving with how close I was but I also knew that it was heaving due to the effort of trying to keep up with Ben.

"Ben I'm going to cum" I told him as I rested my head against his shoulder again.

"Come for me baby!" he said as he lifted his head up and looked at me.

"Look me in the eyes when you do" he begged.

"Ben I don't kno-" I started but was cut off when Ben started to thrust erratically into me. In all honest I wasn't lying; I didn't know whether I could look Ben in the eyes as I became undone. I thought this because as I became undone I couldn't really control my actions as it was very hard to do.

"Prove you're really mine" he begged as I became even closer.

"Look me in the eyes" he repeated. I took a deep breath and I concentrated on looking at Ben; it wasn't a case of wanting to look him in the eyes - I needed to! Ben needed me to do this to give him the extra reassurance that I was his and that is how it was going to stay. As I hit my peak I nearly flung my head back as my body fell into absolute pleasure however I kept my gaze on Ben's eyes and only pulled my gaze away as my breathing started to regulate as I placed my head onto his shoulder.

"I love you so much" Ben breathed as he pressed a kiss to my head as he started to slow his thrusts slightly.

"I love you too" I breathed back as I looked back up at him.

"Keep going until your finished baby" I teased as I cupped his face in my hands and placed a kiss to his lips.

"Oh believe me baby" he purred.

"I will" he promised and he started to thrust hard into me and I started to feel him throbbing which told me that he was close. Ben kept thrusting into me for a few minutes and because of what Ben was doing to me I was very sensitive so I could feel the familiar knot in my stomach start to flare up again. A few more minutes passed with me and Ben making love to each other and I could tell by Ben's erratic thrusts that he was getting tired but he was trying to prove a point so I knew he would keep going until he was finished.

"You are mine" he groaned.

"Yes" I moaned back as I started to feel myself build up again.

"And you are mine" I purred.

"Yes!" Ben cried out.

"Look in my eyes Ben" I demanded.

"I want you to look in my eyes just like I looked in yours" I commanded.

"Ok" he said as he lifted his head again.

"My perfect dragon" he purred as he pressed a kiss to my lips. Me and Ben kept going for a few more minutes and I felt myself get close to my peak once more. I smiled at what the effect me and Ben had on each other's bodies and I never wanted it to end.

"Ben I'm close" I warned him.

"Really?" he breathed.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Everything you are doing to me is driving me nuts" I admitted; I heard him chuckle and watched as his mouth spread into a smug grin.

"Well let's go together baby" he stated lovingly.

"Are you close?" I asked stupidly.

"Nearly" he advised.

"Let me help you baby" he said and I felt him reach down between us and his hand got stuck between us and it fell onto my sensitive clit and he started to stroke it rapidly in time with his thrusts.

"Ben!" I cried out at this new sensation.

"I'm not finishing without you" he told me as he continued with his ministrations against my body.

"Ben I'm really close" I stated.

"Same baby" he said.

"Ben" I moaned loudly.

"Ben" I repeated as I threw my head back.

"Mal" I heard Ben moan.

"Oh god Mal" he said and I felt his hand tighten on my hip as the other dropped from my clit. This made me throw my head forward and my gaze locked with Ben's and as we both became undone we both stared into each other's eyes lovingly. As we were trying to regulate our breathing I rested my head against Ben's shoulder again.

"Time for bed now?" I breathed.

"Not yet angel" he purred as he planted a kiss to the side of my head.

"I'm not quite finished with you yet" he muttered in a husky tone that sent shivers down my spine. I took a deep breath to steady myself; I knew that me and Ben were nowhere near finished. But I didn't mind; being with Ben when he was like this really got me all hot and bothered and I wasn't going to stop him anytime soon.


	66. Chapter 66

**Hey guys, I hope you liked the last few chapters; I know it was different but I liked writing it. If you have read my short story for this main story (Disney Descendants: Happily Ever - Ben's Biggest Mistake) it kind of explains Ben's behaviour why he feels the need to be extra possessive when it comes to Mal. Saying that Ben was always going to be possessive of Mal but that is due to his beastly nature that he has got from his father. Sorry for the waffle, also suggested lemons! Much Love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

As my body woke itself up on Sunday morning I couldn't help but sigh; yes a lot happened last night but me and Ben had made up for that. After having me against the wall as I had requested me and Ben had rough sex on the floor and finally in bed; and at some point in the night when we both woke up we somehow found the energy to make love again. However this time it was slow and gentle and just like the times before that it felt right. It always did with Ben; whenever we slept together it felt as if we strengthened the bond between us.

As I lay playing with Ben's hair as he was snuggled asleep into my chest my thoughts then went onto the cause of me and Ben going at it like two manic beasts. The comments that Ben has overheard were a lot of rubbish; I told Ben this last night but I knew that now we were both sober it probably would be for the best that I repeated what I told him this morning. I didn't really care whether people think I'm a virgin or what they want to do with me in bed; it was never going to happen. I was with Ben and this is how it was going to stay.

My mind then wandered on to the thought of how much me and Ben had come in our relationship and how much we both have changed; both in and outside of the bedroom. Me and Ben were both happier now that we had both found each other; we made each other better. I know that I have said this numerous times but I was glad that Ben had made that proclamation because let's face it; God knows what I would have been like now. Probably a younger version of my mother; I had to resist the urge to shudder at this as I didn't want to wake Ben up. I looked down at him and noticed that he had a small smile on his face as he was dreaming. There was a time when I asked Ben what does he dream of; and he was all cute and told me that he only dreamt of me. I looked back at the ceiling and started to let my mind wander onto the differences in me and Ben throughout our relationship.

"Mal" I heard after a while which broke me from my thoughts. I looked down and noticed that Ben was looking up at me with a small smile on his face as his fingers started to slowly stroke my right side.

"Oh hello you" I answered happily as I reached down and pressed my lips against Ben's for a quick and loving kiss.

"Someone seems very happy this morning" Ben teased after I pulled away.

"Well after what you were doing to me this morning I have every reason to be" I teased as a mischievous grin spread across my face. I watched as a Ben's face dropped slightly and he pursed his lips together.

"How are you after that?" He asked nervously.

"I'm fine" I stated as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Really?" He probed.

"Well I'll probably be a little bit achy today" I admitted.

"So I did hurt you?" He questioned sadly.

"Well you didn't hurt me at the time, but I will be a little bit achy" I answered truthfully as I started to stare into Ben's eyes. I know that Ben was going to feel bad; but he had no reason to and I would make sure that he knew this.

"I'm sorry" he said as he tightened his arms around me.

"Ben" I stated.

"Stop this" I warned him.

"I told you to do it. I wanted you to do it; I loved the way you were with me" I said huskily as my mind started to replay moments from this morning.

"My possessive beast" I flirted as I started to smirk.

"Why are you smirking like that?" he asked as I watched a cheeky glint enter his eyes.

"Just remembering you this morning" I admitted.

"On your knees" I said mimicking his voice.

"Beastie Junior needs attention" I quickly added. I watched as heat struck his cheeks and he started to snuggle his face into my chest.

"Aww is my beast embarrassed?" I teased. I smiled to myself as I thought Ben was really cute when he was being like this; but in all honesty he didn't need to be embarrassed.

"You have no reason to be" I added hoping that would help reassure him. He stole a look at me and he smiled at me when he noticed that I was smiling down at him.

"I love you Benjamin" I said proudly.

"I love you too Maleficent" he answered lovingly. I let my smile get bigger as I snuggled into Ben's hair and pressed a kiss to Ben's head.

"What were you thinking about before? I could tell that you were deep in thought" Ben asked as he watched me look back down at him.

"Oh that" I replied.

"Yeah" he confirmed.

"That" he pressed when I didn't answer.

"I was just thinking about how much we have come a long way" I admitted.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well we have been together three years now and we have been through a lot; both in and out of the bedroom" I explained.

"I see" he replied as he started to think about what I had just said.

"Yeah I suppose you are right" he agreed. I watched him look up at me and I felt in a playful mood.

"You suppose?" I asked playfully.

"You suppose Benjamin?" I repeated and I pushed him away and he moved willingly for me. I watched as his face dropped into confusion before I quickly straddled him.

"Would you care to explain yourself?" I flirted as I placed my hands on his chest.

"I meant nothing by it" he flirted back as his hands caught my hips.

"Really?" I teased.

"Yes" he stated.

"I was just agreeing with you dear" he quickly added.

"Good" I said and I started to smirk down at Ben. I started to feel a knot build up in my stomach as straddling him like this was making me remember this morning. As the memories started to become more vivid I couldn't help but grind against Ben.

"Someone's horny this morning" he noted.

"What made you come to that conclusion?" I asked in a husky tone.

"Well by the way you're looking at me and grinding down on me" he flirted as he started to trail his thumbs from my hip to my groin and back again.

"Sorry but I can't help it; I think it's a side effect of been screwed senseless countless times throughout the morning" I answered huskily.

"I know what you mean" he said with a smirk. I watched as Ben's eyes started to darken and I wanted to tease him a little bit.

"Ben are you ok?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah" he muttered.

"Are you sure?" I questioned.

"Yeah" he repeated. I grinded down a little bit on him and started to feel him start to harden underneath me.

"Oh" I said as I smirked at him.

"I think I know what's the matter" I teased.

"Yes?" Ben asked nervously. I smirked down at him and lowered myself down on him and placed both my hands at either side of his head.

"Why don't you tell me?" I asked suggestively as I pulled one brow up.

"Mal" he said as I felt his fingers grip my hips tighter. I knew this was driving Ben mad and I was going to keep going until he told me.

"Yes Ben" I teased as I rocked my hips against his a couple of times to grind against him and I grinned as I watched him react to me.

"Oh" he breathed.

"God!" He said as I continued to move myself against him.

"Tell me Ben" I tempted him.

"I dare you" I flirted.

"Erm" he said nervously.

"I don't know-" he started.

"Ben you had no problems a few hours a go" I reminded him.

"No I didn't did I?" He flirted.

"No" I teased as I shook my head. I decided that Ben needed more prompting so I grinded down harder on him and was rewarded by a loud groan escaping from Ben's mouth.

"So?" I asked cheekily.

"Mal you're turning me on" he quickly admitted and I stopped grinding against him.

"I see" I said as I felt Ben start to dig into me more.

"I think I should give Beastie Junior some more attention" I teased as I used my arms to slide down the bed to continue what we started this morning.

* * *

"Mal" I heard as I was snuggled into Ben's bare chest.

"Yes Ben" I replied as I looked up at him.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked as he started to stare into my eyes.

"Of course" I answered with a small smile.

"You know when you said that you were thinking about how far we had come" he started.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Were you thinking about anything in particular?" He asked.

"Mainly it was about how much we had both changed as individuals and a couple. We both make each other better and I feel like the luckiest girl in Auradon because you chose me to come here" I explained.

"I see" he replied.

"Well I'm the luckiest man" he said happily as he started to stroke the top of my arm.

"You say that all the time" I noted.

"I know" he said as he pulled me closer to him.

"But it is true" he said as he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"I have a beautiful girlfriend who not only cares and loves me deeply but she accepts me whole heartedly" he said lovingly as he cupped my face as he stared into my eyes again.

"Ditto" I answered as I started to get lost into his eyes.

"However I am intrigued" he probed.

"How so?" I questioned as I pulled one brow up.

"In the bedroom?" He stated.

"Oh that" I answered.

"Yeah that" he prompted.

"Well I think before we both slept together for the first time we wondered about a lot" I started to advise.

"Give me an example" he prompted and I watched as his face started to spread into a smirk and I knew that he was going to tease me like I teased him not so long ago.

"Like-" I started as I started to think of something to say.

"When you were about to remove my pants for the first time ever you stopped and looked down at me. When I asked what was wrong as it started to make me panic you nervously admitted that you wondered whether I was purple down there as well" I explained as the memory started to play in my mind.

"Oh that" he said as his face went blank.

"Yeah" I said as I started to laugh at him.

"Why are you laughing for?" He asked.

"Well I still think it is funny that you would question whether I was a natural purple" I said as I started to giggle at him.

"Yeah well you wondered about things as well" he stated.

"Didn't you?" He asked.

"Yes" I replied as I stopped giggling.

"And I have already told you about them" I advised.

"Remind me" he prompted as he started to stroke my side.

"Ben" I whined.

"Please" he said as pouted at me.

"Fine" I sighed.

"Well leading up to the big night; I did wonder" I started but then started to feel nervous.

"Erm" I said which confirmed my nervousness to Ben.

"Go on" he promoted with a sly grin.

"Why are you making me say this?" I whined again as I looked down at his chest.

"You already know" he stated.

"Because I want to hear you say it" he confirmed.

"Especially due to the fact that we have mentioned one of mine" he added smugly.

"Yes" I replied.

"I will get it out of you one way or another" he said and he slid his hands onto both of my sides as if he was about to start tickling me.

"Don't you dare!" I warned him as I swatted his hands way.

"Well then" he stated bluntly.

"You play evil games Ben" I said sadly.

"Well I was taught well' he teased playfully as he winked at me.

"Well then" he prompted.

"Fine" I sighed again.

"I wondered how-" I started. I watched Ben as I took a deep breath to steady my nerves. I still didn't know why I was nervous to admit this; especially as Ben already knew.

"Big you were" I admitted.

"When I eventually saw Beastie Junior you know that I got nervous" I added.

"I know you did; you get all cute when you get nervous" he said as he stroked my cheek as he stared into my eyes.

"Ben!" I said as I playfully shoved him.

"Why did you get nervous again?" He asked. I pursed my lips together; _go on Mal_ I said to myself. _He'll only keep asking until you tell him._

"I didn't know how it was all going to fit" I admitted coyly.

"But don't worry" I said as I started to feel a little bit flirtatious.

"You made sure that he did" I said as I stroked his chest.

"Hmmm" Ben said as he started to smirk at me. Then without any warning he quickly span me and him around so he was now on top of me.

"Maybe we should revise this" he teased as he started to move his hips against mine so I could feel his member starting to harden against me.

"Just so you don't have further doubts" he joked seriously.

"Of course" I said in the same tone.

"Just to make sure" I added.

"Of course" he repeated before he lowered himself down on me for another round of lovemaking.

* * *

I was now snuggled into Ben's chest and I was content; however a thought had just dropped into my mind. I needed to speak to Ben about last night's comments; I felt like I needed to reassure him again. I knew that he knew that I didn't want anyone else; but I just wanted to stress this point to him.

"Ben" I said into his bare chest.

"Yes" he answered as he continued to drag his fingers up and down my spine.

"We need to talk" I stated as I looked up at him.

"Sounds serious" he noted as I watched as his eyes widened and his hand froze midway up my back.

"It is" I advised.

"What's wrong?" he quickly asked as I watched him start to panic.

"Nothing" I said as I reached up and started to stroke his face.

"But you just said its serious" he replied.

"Yeah because it is" I pressed. I felt Ben start to take startled breaths underneath me and I rolled onto my stomach fully and cupped his face with my right hand.

"Ben stop panicking" I said as I inched my face closer to his.

"If there was something wrong I wouldn't have slept with you" I said clearly.

"Ok" he answered as he started to calm down.

"I'm still worried though" he admitted nervously.

"You have no reason to" I said hoping that this would dismiss his panic and worries.

"Ben I know we are both ok and everything is going to be fine. It's just something that I think we should talk about" I advised as I started to stare into his eyes.

"I see" he replied.

"What's on your mind?" he asked eagerly.

"I just wanted to talk about last night" I advised. I watched as Ben looked down and he started to trail his fingers up and down my back again.

"About what was said" I added as he didn't say anything else.

"I see" he repeated.

"What about it?" he finally asked as he looked up at me.

"Ben you do know that it is a lot of rubbish don't you?" I stated bluntly.

"I mean" I quickly added.

"I really don't care what anyone thinks or what they claim to want to do with me. I love you and I'm with you; that's the way it is and that is the way that it is going to stay" I said as I let a smile start to spread across my face.

"Thank you" he said as he started to smile at me.

"You're welcome" I answered happily.

"Of course I know that Mal. I know that you don't want anyone else and I'm yours and you are mine. It's still not nice to hear that's all" he advised sadly.

"I know baby and I do understand; I would feel the same if the roles were reversed" I said as I pursed my lips together. In the past I have had to endure this; I have over heard girls claim that Ben would eventually get sick of me; that I am not good enough for him and the explicit things they wanted to do to him. It ended in a similar situation like this; however last time it was Ben reassuring me.

"Hey" Ben said as he pulled me close to him.

"You know how I feel about you Mal; you know that you are the only one for me. I can't be without you and I most certainly can't lose you" he said as he made me look into his eyes. I watched as he started to get nervous again and I felt his hands start to tighten on my waist.

"Hey" I said as I slid closer to him.

"You are not going to lose me; Ben you are my world" I said as I adjusted myself so I could cup his face in both of my hands.

"Ben I don't care what those sleazebags think. My head is never going to be turned; I'm never going to want anyone else. They can think whatever they want; they can insinuate all they want. I am with you" I said clearly as I made him look at me.

"Mal I love you so much" Ben muttered.

"I love you so much too Benji" I muttered back before I slowly pressed my lips against Ben for a long and loving kiss. After I pulled away I looked at him and stared at him and as I watched as a small smile spread across his face I decided it was time to reassure Ben on other comments that had been said.

"Ben" I said.

"Yes baby" he said happily.

"The other comments are stupid as well" I stated.

"Other comments?" he asked innocently.

"About our wedding night" I advised.

"Oh" he said as his eyes widened as he realised where I was going with the conversation.

"Yeah" I advised.

"They are stupid" I pressed.

"Ben I know there are some people in this kingdom that still believe things like that and probably still think that we are waiting but does it really matter? We love each other; we know we don't want anyone else; you are my person and I'm yours we know there is never going to be anyone else" I said proudly and confidently.

"No there will never be no one else" Ben said happily as he stroked my face.

"Mal I agree with you; some people in this kingdom will think that we need to wait however we are a modern couple and we know that this is for keeps. I wouldn't worry about what was said" he replied.

"I'm not; I don't care what people think. I only care what you and those we care about think" I said happily.

"Same" he agreed.

"We are will rule this kingdom together with a new outlook" he said proudly as he tightened his arms around me.

"Still want me to be queen then?" I teased.

"Of course" he said incredulously as he brushed his nose against mine.

"Ben I'm not with you to be queen; I'm with you for you" I stated happily.

"I know; and that makes me love you even more" he mused happily.

"However its part of what happens by being with me" he added.

"I know" I replied.

"And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you" I said happily.

"Same dragon" he agreed.

"My lovely, beautiful, cuddly dragon" he said as he inched his face closer to mine until his lips captured mine. Me and Ben started to get lost into a series of long and loving kisses. At some point Ben ended up on top of me and we were about to move into a heated make out session and I heard my phone go off. In all honesty I had heard it go off a little while ago but I chose to ignore it.

"That has really been going off hasn't it?" I breathed after I pulled away from Ben.

"Yeah" Ben agreed as he pushed up on his hands so he was still above me.

"I better see what's going on" I said as I reached over and picked my phone up. When I looked at it I noticed that Evie had tried to ring me a couple of times and she had text me to see if I was ok. I expected this as she saw me and Ben's minor argument last night.

"It's Evie" I told Ben.

"She wants to know whether we can spend time together today" I added as I looked up at him.

"I don't see a problem with that" Ben said as he looked down at me.

"No" I said as I shook my head and text her back telling her that I would love to see her and could she come around in a couple of hours.

"She's probably going to want to know about last night" I said as I placed my phone back down on the bedside cabinet.

"Oh" Ben said.

"Do you mind if I tell her? She's not going to say anything" I said as I returned my arms around Ben's neck.

"Yeah that's fine" he answered as he started to smile my favourite cute smile.

"You're such a cute beast you know that?" I teased.

"Well I do try my sexy dragon" he said before he pressed his lips to mine once more to finish what we had already started.

* * *

After having another hour in bed me and Ben both got ready; Evie was due in an hour and Ben said that he need to go and do some more preparation for the tour so it worked itself out. So after I got ready I went into my room and started drawing and only stopped when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey M" I heard Evie say as she walked into my room.

"Hey E" I replied as I looked up and smiled as I placed my drawing pad and pencil down next to me.

"So was there anything in particular you wanted to do? Or was it just any excuse to come and see me?" I teased as she sat down on my bed.

"Well since you've moved in here we haven't seen each other very much" she advised.

"True" I agreed.

"Sorry" she quickly said.

"There's no reason to be sorry E. I do know what you mean though; we have gone from seeing each other every day to maybe twice a week" I said with a smile.

"Saying that it wasn't that long ago I moved in here" I added.

"Yeah" she agreed as she nodded her head.

"So how's things going in the new flat?" I asked. I started to feel a little bit bad; Evie had started to move things into her and Doug's new flat but due to the commitments I had being Ben's girlfriend I wasn't there for her as much as I would have liked.

"Well we are just moving everything in; Doug's family have been very good and helped us move everything" she replied happily.

"Sorry I wasn't there E; Ben wanted me with him for a couple meetings" I advised nervously.

"It's ok. I understand" she said as she took both of my hands in hers.

"Now" she stated bluntly. I resisted the urge to laugh; I knew that she was going to turn the conversation on to last night; I just thought she might have waited a little while longer.

"Now?" I repeated as I tilted my head slightly to the side.

"About last night" she started.

"I knew that is why you wanted to see me" I laughed as I shook my head.

"Well it looked bad" Evie said as she gripped my hands a little tighter.

"Hmmm" I said.

"It was and it wasn't" I advised innocently.

"You want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said nodding my head.

"Ben knows I'm going to tell you about it" I advised.

"So?" she prompted which made me laugh.

"Well as you know that Ben went to the toilet before we argued" I started to explain.

"Yes" she answered nodding my head.

"Well when he was in there he heard three lads make some comments about me and it upset him" I advised.

"But how would that make you argue?" She asked as her face dropped into confusion.

"Because when he came back he was in a funny mood and he wouldn't tell me why" I explained.

"I see" she replied.

"What did they say?" she quickly questioned.

"Well apparently they said that I'm a looker and one of them made a comment about what they would like to do to me in bed" I admitted.

"I see" she repeated as she thought about what I had said.

"Yeah Ben wouldn't have liked that" she said sadly.

"He didn't" I stated.

"They then went on to say that they think my head could be easily turned and apparently I only 'claim' to love Ben" I continued to explain. I felt that it would be easier just to tell her everything quickly so it wasn't going to get dragged out.

"But you don't" she stated.

"Of course I don't!" I disagreed.

"I love Ben; Ben knows this but it still upset him. We both have this fear of losing each other so last night these comments flared his insecurities up" I explained.

"Was anything else said?" she questioned. My eyes widened and I quickly pursed my lips together.

"By the look on your face that tells me there was" she noted.

"If you don't want to tell me then that is fine" she added as she sensed my hesitance.

"No it's ok. I know there is nothing in it so it doesn't bother me" I said quickly dismissing my hesitance.

"They then went on to say that I am wasted on Ben as due to him being King we can't do anything until our wedding night" I advised.

"People still think that?" she asked incredulously.

"Apparently so. I know some of the elders on the council still believe it" I said. I hated that people still thought that we had to follow the 'old' ways; this was 2018 for god sake!

"But me and Ben are a modern couple everyone knows this; so obviously certain things aren't going to matter now" I said dismissively.

"Of course not" Evie agreed.

"Was that everything?" she asked.

"No they then made a comment that I may or may not be a virgin because I come off the Isle. Apparently we have quite the reputation" I stated sarcastically.

"Do we?" she asked.

"It would appear so" I added sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

"Well that's a load of bull" Evie stated.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"I don't care what people think; I only care what my friends and Ben thinks" I advised.

"I've spent the whole morning telling Ben this" I advised and I couldn't help but smirk at the memory.

"You don't seem to find that too much of a burden" she teased as she let go of my hands.

"It wasn't" I laughed.

"Even after the fourth time" I joked.

"Mal!" Evie exclaimed as she playfully slapped my wrist.

"I said I was trying to get better at talking about these things" I stated innocently, well as innocently as I could given what we were now talking about.

"I know" Evie said as she smirked.

"But really four?" she teased.

"Maybe more; I might have lost count" I laughed.

"Anyway you're one to talk I bet you and Doug have christened that flat" I teased as I playfully shoved her.

"Oi" she said as she picked up one of my pillows and hit me with it.

"Ow!" I joked and picked another pillow up and hit her with it. We both giggled and started to play fight a little for a few minutes before we returned to our conversation and catch up. I was glad that I was able to spend some time with Evie as I do miss her; I miss spending time with her and sharing a dorm with her. However we both knew at some point we would need to separate so we could spend our lives with Ben and Doug; but we would still be close - as always.


	67. Chapter 67

**Hey guys, thank you for the recent follows and reviews - it does mean a lot. I'll keep this bit short and sweet. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

A couple of days had passed and we were now all in a minibus heading towards the outskirts of Auradon City; as we had now finished college we all wanted to take a camping trip together. We had all been camping together over the last few years; but this time it felt different. There was a sense of freedom that we were all striving on; yes we knew that college had ended so this brought the prospect of life's changes. However in addition to this there was also a sense of apprehension on my part; but this was due to the fact that Audrey was coming with us. As she was currently dating Chad we couldn't ask Chad without asking Audrey; Ben assured me that it would be ok however I knew that Audrey would be watching our every move and reporting back to Queen Leah.

"How far is it?" I heard her whine for the sixth time from the front of the minibus.

"Not much longer now" I heard Chad reassuring her again.

"Hmph!" I heard Audrey puff as she looked out of the window.

"Fingers crossed I am going to be able to tolerate her" I muttered to Ben which made him laugh.

"You will; it's not as if you need to spend the next three days continually with her" he replied as he pulled me to him so I was now snuggled into his chest.

"True" I agreed as I started to stroke his chest.

"We do need to sneak off maybe a couple of times though" Ben stated which made me look up at him and smirk.

"Why?" I said playing innocent.

"Some alone time" he muttered in my ear.

"Ben!" I muttered as I playfully slapped his arm.

"What?" He asked as he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Alone time or alone time?" I asked as I asked the second 'alone time' really slowly so he could understand what I was getting at. I watched as his eyes widened as he finally caught on to what I was saying.

"Nothing like that" he said quickly as he took my left hand in his and he started to massage the back of my hand with his thumbs.

"Like we could with" he said as he nodded towards the front of the bus where Audrey was, who was currently trying to get Chad to listen to her. She was now kicking up a fuss because he had put his ear phones in to listen to his music; but as Audrey now wasn't what he was concentrating on she wasn't happy.

"Yeah" I agreed as I rolled my eyes.

"I can just imagine the scandal now" I muttered sarcastically.

"Yeah but we can have some cuddle time though right?" He asked hopefully; I pulled on brow up in confusion. Yes I knew that because we were with friends we couldn't be as intimate as we would like; but there was no one in this kingdom was going to stop me from cuddling Ben - not even Queen Leah.

"You seem deprived of me; I don't know how we cuddle every opportunity we get" I teased.

"I know" Ben stated as he dropped my hand and instead wrapped his right arm around my shoulder so I was now pulled against him.

"But like I have told you many times in the past Miss Faery; you are my cuddle buddy" he muttered into my ear.

"And you are mine Mr Adams" I muttered back.

"Hmmm" Ben said as he started to cup my face with his left hand before he pressed a brief kiss to my lips. I opened my mouth to say something but I was cut off by Jay calling out to us.

"We are here!" We heard him shout.

"Finally!" I heard Audrey call out as the rest of us started to cheer as the mini bus started to pull into the car park.

"Let's get this show on the road" I muttered to Ben as the mini bus pulled into a parking space.

"Yeah" he answered back as he smiled down at me. I just hoped that Audrey wasn't going to make things awkward. Yes she was now back with Chad however when she came camping with us last year she got drunk and made inappropriate comments about me and Ben. Fingers crossed things can change in a year; but there was something that was telling me not to hold my breath.

* * *

After we collected our things together we hiked to our campsite; most of us had been before so the route was familiar. The owner of the campsite was a cousin to Cogsworth, Colin Cogsworth, so he let us camp on his private land away from the campsite so we could have some privacy.

The land that we camped on involved a half an hour hike into the woods; which of course Audrey didn't like - like she didn't last time. Me on the other hand enjoyed it and as I was walking hand in hand with Ben it reminded me of walking to our secret chamber. I smiled at the memory and only stopped thinking about it when I heard a voice.

"What has you grinning like a Cheshire Cat?" Ben said which made me look up at him.

"I'm just remembering that's all" I admitted.

"Can I ask what about?" He asked.

"Sure" I answered nodding as I stepped closer to him.

"Walking like this reminds me of the hike to quarantine lock down number one " I muttered.

"I see" he replied.

"I suppose it is similar" he agreed.

"Yeah but our destination is not as beautiful" I stated.

"Yeah" he said nodding.

"Just slightly off" he teased. I went to open my mouth to say something but stopped when I heard another voice.

"What are you two talking about?" I heard Evie ask. I turn to look at her and I instantly saw a playful glint in her eyes.

"Nothing" I quickly replied as it wasn't a conversation that I wanted the whole group to hear.

"Whatever M" she said sarcastically as Doug helped her over a fallen tree.

"Leave it E" I warned her.

"Story for later on then" she teased as she stepped towards me.

"We'll see" I said as we started to walk into a clearing.

"We're back" I heard Ben say excitedly. I quickly looked at our campsite and a smile spread across my face; the scene looked so beautiful and it brought back memories from the other times when we were here. Me and Ben stood for a few moments hand in hand just looking as the others started to walk down the mossy bank in front of us. After the bank you were met with a pathway that Colin has put between the beach and grass; the beach lead up to a lake that was currently calm as it reflected the perfect and calming blue Auradon sky. On the grass it merged into a field that was a little bit bigger than a tourney field; which was where we set up camp. I loved how secluded and private it was here; nothing else was around us apart from the surrounding large oak trees. I knew that Ben's guards would be out there somewhere but that didn't bother me at all - I was used to them being there.

"Ready to get this party started" Ben said and he happily started to lead me towards the others.

* * *

It took a couple of hours to set up camp; we had brought two large tents and we situated them a distance away from each other. We did this for a couple of reasons; first reason was because the guys had put together a large circle of logs for us to sit on that meant a fire could burn safety in the middle without interference. The second reason was that we had decided that boys go in one tent and girls go in another. Of course some of us wanted to share with our partners however we knew on this camping trip that there would be times when the guys would go off and have some guy time so we would have some girl talk.

The way the tents were set out meant it separated into four separate sleeping areas and as there was eight girls we all had to share; which didn't bother me at all. I was sharing with Evie and this just suited me just fine; what I was more apprehensive knowing was that Audrey was in the same tent as me. Also in my tent was Lonnie, Jane, Freddie, Ally and Jordan so I knew that it was going to be a good weekend - as long as me and Audrey could get along.

In the boys tent however as there was five boys; so they were all in a large five man tent. Which meant they all got their own sleeping area however they were still close to each other. So when I went to see Ben I was greeted with the sight of Ben bending over as he was throwing his sleeping bag onto his double air mattress. So I quickly crept up behind him and pushed him over.

"Augh!" He shouted as he landed face down on the mattress.

"What was that for?" He snapped as he quickly turned over. I quickly crossed my arms over my chest and tilted my head to the side slightly.

"Oh" he said as a grin spread across his face.

"It's you" He added as he looked me up and down.

"Yes it's me" I laughed.

"And what do I owe this pleasure?" He teased as he climbed up to his knees in front of me.

"Just came to see you" I teased as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I see" I said as I untangled my arms and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"And you thought it would be nice to push me over" he laughed as he looked up at me.

"Well I couldn't resist" I teased.

"Hmmm" Ben said as he tightened his arms around my waist.

"There are plenty of things you can't resist" he flirted before he quickly pulled me down with him on the air mattress.

"Ben!" I shrieked as he climbed half on top of me.

"What?" He asked.

"People could hear or see us like this" I said.

"Well I can fix that" he teased and he quickly reached over and pulled the flap down and quickly fastened half of the zip.

"Oh" I said and he quickly rolled next to me and he pulled me to him and pressed his lips to mine. We started to get lost in a series of loving kisses. We pulled away and grinned at each other for a few seconds before we heard a voice.

"Whats going on in there?" I heard Chad tease.

"Nothing Charming" Ben stated as he turned and looked at the royal blue flap. I was glad that it was can't see through it so at least we had some privacy.

"Leave us alone!" He added.

"Us?" Chad asked as we both sat up.

"Well that's either Mal in there or have you someone else on the go?" Chad laughed. I rolled my eyes as Ben looked at me and I let a smirk spread across my face.

"He wouldn't even dare" I joked.

"Hello Mal" Chad joked.

"Hello Chad" I joked as I slowly opened the flap and pushed my hand against it so I could see Chad.

"Is this is what we are to expect? You staying over" he teased.

"No" I said shaking my head.

"I just came to see Ben" I advised.

"And you end up on his bed?" He laughed as he crossed his arms across his chest. I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off by another voice.

"What's the matter Charming?" I heard Doug say as he came into view.

"Jealous that your girl doesn't come and see you?" He added. I pulled one brow up in confusion; there was something going on - I could tell by the tone that he had just used.

"Leave it Dwarfson" Chad stated.

"No you leave it Charming; if any of the girls want to come and see us that is ok. You should concentrate on yourself rather than our relationships" I heard Jay call out. I watched as Chad started to get nervous at this comment.

"Yeah" he answered slowly and he then quickly walked back into his sleeping area.

"What was all that about?" I muttered to Ben as I looked at him.

"I'll explain later" he muttered back.

"Ok" I replied as Ben pulled me to him so I started to snuggle into his shoulder. I don't know what had been said before I came in here and I didn't know whether I liked it.

* * *

A few hours had passed since the awkward encounter with Chad and we now had had our teas. Carlos and Jay had done us a BBQ; this time we didn't have a mini fire in the middle of the campsite. Yes it was an accident but I still wind them up a little bit about it every now and again. However as Jay would keep pointing out it made our last camping trip memorable and he wasn't lying about that.

We were all now sat in our circle around the fire playing truth or dare; as the game had gone on we had found out a lot about each other and the more that we had to drink the more we were willing to divulge. Thankfully it hadn't fallen on me and Ben too much before we started to get tipsy so not that many of our secrets had been released. However the bottle had finally managed to land on Ben for the second time; I tensed up a little bit as I was snuggled into Ben's chest.

"So what is it Ben?" Doug slurred.

"Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Truth" Ben answered.

"Hmmm what to ask you?" Chad asked.

"I have a question for Ben" I heard Audrey slur; _oh god_ I thought to myself. _This can't be good!_

"Ok Audrey" Ben said as he smiled at her.

"Hit me with your best shot" he laughed.

"You say you are in love with Mal" Audrey stated as she quickly threw me a look. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at Audrey; why did she have to go on like this? Me and Ben have been together for just over three years; in this time she has had a very on and off relationship with Chad and to be honest there were times when I didn't know who I felt most sorry for.

"That is correct" Ben agreed as he broke me out of my train of thought.

"How is being in love with her now different to when you were under that love spell she put you under?" She asked bluntly. There were gasps all around our group and everything went quiet - like eerily quiet. I felt Ben take a deep breath next to me and I stroked his chest to help both of us calm down. I watched as Ben looked down at me as he tightened his arms around me.

"Audrey" Ben warned her.

"Why would you even ask something like that?" He asked incredulously as he looked up at her.

"You said truth; it has always been something that has been on my mind. There is a very big difference between love and lust" she admitted.

"I know there is" Ben urged.

"And so does Mal" he added as he nodded down at me.

"Have I touched a nerve?" Audrey said in a song song voice and I swore I saw a glint enter her eyes as she started to relish in mine and Ben's discomfort.

"I didn't mean to" she said sweetly.

"I'm sure you didn't" I muttered sarcastically; however unfortunately for me Audrey heard me.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She snapped.

"Nothing" I said with a sweet smile.

"Nothing at all" I added. I hated how Audrey felt that she could go on with me and Ben like this even after all of this time; however another thought jumped to the forefront of my mind. Ben hasn't answered her question yet! And this fact started to make me feel uneasy.

"Go on Ben" I said looking up at him.

"Answer her question" I stated bluntly. I watched as Ben noted the tone that I had just used with him and he must have thought that he was skating on thin ice.

"Erm" he said nervously as he started to stroke my side. Why was he struggling to answer this question? Was there something wrong? Or was it down to the fact that what he wanted to say to me was going to embarrass him in front of everyone?

"Ooooo Adams is in trouble here" I heard Chad say.

"Shut it Charming and keep your girlfriend in toe!" He warned Chad as he pointed at him. I turned and watched as Chad nervously looked down and then moved his face in Audrey's direction.

"Yes well Audrey that might have been uncalled for" he stated.

"Whatever" she stated sarcastically.

"However" she said as her eyes widened.

"Ben still hesitated" she noted.

"Yes he did" Chad said which made the whole group go quiet and look at me and Ben. I could feel my cheeks start to heat up and as I looked up at Ben again I could tell that he was getting embarrassed too.

"Erm" he said as he looked down at me. I know that he might be embarrassed but surely he saw that his reaction didn't look good. I started to get irritated at the whole situation as I hated that Audrey could make us feel like this.

"Well Ben?" I finally asked breaking the silence.

"How is it different?" I snapped. I watched as Ben gulped and he then brought his face close to mine as if he needed to look at only me so he could answer the question.

"Mal you know I love you; I know the difference because I knew I loved you even before you gave me that cookie. I know because I love you a little bit more everyday and I am hopelessly in love with you now" he said lovingly as he stroked my face. I couldn't help but smile at his answer of course I had nothing to worry about. However a haze started in the back of my mind which told me that my insecurities were about to flare up and due to my already drunken state I might not be able to keep them at bay.

"You loved her before she gave you the cookie?" I heard Audrey say. I looked up at her and I could see that she looked hurt. I braced myself for a kick off because I knew that Audrey would want to know more.

"Yeah" Ben said nodding as he looked at her as well.

"I know it will hurt for you to hear this Audrey but I have loved Mal from the moment I saw her" he added as he tightened his arms around me.

"I see" Audrey slurred as she looked down as she started to digest what Ben had just said. The campsite stayed quiet until Jay broke the silence. I was glad that he did as the haze was building up in my mind and the silence was making it worse.

"Well who's next?" He said as he clapped his hands together. We all gave him a look of relief as Ben reached over to spin the bottle. I felt the sudden need to be on my own; I knew that I was going to start questioning things and this was something that I didn't want the full group to see me do - especially Audrey.

"I'm going to call it a night" I said as sat up straight.

"Is everything ok?" Ben asked as he turned to look at me.

"Yeah" I said as I quickly pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"I'm just really tired that's all" I answered. I quickly stood up and when I turned away I noticed that Evie had her eyes narrowed.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Ben asked.

"No you enjoy yourself; I'm just going to do straight to sleep anyway" I answered as I looked at him; I smiled at him sweetly and then walked off in the direction of our tent. I quickly walked into our tent and I shrugged out of my hoodie and quickly got changed for bed and climbed into my sleeping bag. All the way through this my mind started to fly through my insecurities; yes Ben might have answered the question eventually. However Audrey's question started to make me think about everything; before I came here I didn't know what love was like and because of already sleeping with Ben I knew what lust was. But did I really know the difference? Me and Ben were really physical with each other so did Ben really love me or did he just lust after me?

As I rolled onto my left side, so my back was to everyone, I then quickly snapped back into reality of course Ben loved me! How could I think any different? I hated myself for thinking that and I started to feel guilty. Why did Ben want to be with me? All I did was go into these funny moods and then he would spend his time reassuring me. Surely they had to be a time when he got sick of me; god I hated Audrey! Why did she always have to make me feel worthless and not good enough for Ben? She never deserved him; when they were together it didn't look right. She would always boss him around and talk over him. Maybe if she let him speak she could have learnt what a wonderful man he is; but if that did happen he wouldn't be my wonderful Beast.

As my mind started to torture me with guilt for doubting me and Ben I heard movement in my tent; I didn't know who it was and I hoped that they weren't coming into my sleeping area. However I heard the noise of sheets moving that told me that someone has just stepped into where I was. I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep; I knew that this was stupid but the mood that I was in I couldn't be around anyone - even Ben. I hoped that it was Evie coming to bed however when I heard a voice I had to resist the urge to purse my lips together.

"Mal" I heard Ben mutter as he knelt next to me.

"Mal" I heard him say again as he gently placed his hand on my shoulder. It took everything in me not to react to Ben but I didn't think it was fair on him to see me like this.

"Are you awake?" He asked sadly. I could tell by his voice that he was worrying about me and this only increased my guilt.

"Mal honey" he said. Part of me knew that he knew that I was ignoring him; but I was close to breaking down. I tried to reassure myself with the thought that I would make it up to him tomorrow but this wasn't helping. Both my drunken state and my insecurities were making my behaviour irrational so I thought it was best that I stayed on my own.

"Ok" I heard Ben sigh in defeat.

"Well sweet dreams love" he said and I felt him press a kiss on to the top of my head. I then heard and felt movement which told me that he had left. I bravely stole a look up and the view confirmed that he was in fact gone. I then threw my head back onto the pillow and let myself cry. After a short while I heard movement again so I wiped my eyes dry of tears as I heard someone else's voice as they climbed onto my air mattress.

"Mal" I heard Evie say as she closed the zipper fully so we were now on our own.

"Are you awake?" She asked as she started to climb fully up the double air mattress that we were sharing so she could climb into her own sleeping bag.

"Mal" she said as she shoved me lightly. I resisted the urge to answer her as all I wanted right now was to be left on my own. I was even contemplating leaving the tent and go and sit on the beach but I knew that Evie would follow me; or even Ben would if he was still out there. I didn't want this to look any worse than it already was; after all it was only me trying and failing to deal with my insecurities for the thousandth time!

"You do know that both me and Ben know that you are ignoring us don't you?" She asked me. Again I just lay there as I resisted the urge to cry again.

"You know where I am if you need to talk" I heard Evie say as I felt movement that told me that she had climbed into her sleeping bag. After a while I heard Evie start to lightly snore; I started to toss and turn and all I wanted to do was to go to sleep so my thoughts would leave me. However I didn't think that I was going to be as lucky for some reason.


	68. Chapter 68

**Hey guys, I know I tend to say the same things over and over. I am sorry about that however what I am going to say is that you are going to learn a lot in the next few chapters. So enjoy! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After having practically no sleep with my tossing and turning I felt exhausted and sick. My mind was still reeling but it wasn't as bad now; however I was still in a mood with myself. I shouldn't have doubted me and Ben of course we love each other. However I had a new thought on my mind; maybe I shouldn't go on the tour with Ben. The last thing I wanted to do was to embarrass Ben and prove the likes of Queen Leah and Aphrodite right.

I angrily sighed at myself and checked my phone; it was now twenty past five. I needed some fresh air so I quickly and quietly sat up and reached over for my purple hoodie and I pulled it on. I quietly as I could opened my sleeping bag and then pulled my grey woollen slipper boots on over my sleeping socks. I then slowly climbed off the air mattress and then pulled my sleeping bag free as well. I didn't know whether I needed my sleeping bag or not; but if it wasn't that cold I would sit on it.

I rolled my sleeping bag up and quickly left the tent as I shoved my phone into my pocket. As I started to walk towards the beach I dared to steal a look over to the boys tent and I noticed that no one else was up. Part of me was glad I wanted to be on my own; there was a bit of a cold chill in the air so I decided that I was going to climb into my sleeping bag. When I decided that I was at safe distance away from everyone I threw my sleeping bag on the ground and quickly climbed in and pulled it up to my neck. I started to stare out at the lake and let my mind continue to torture me about my insecurities.

* * *

I didn't know how long I had been sat there before I heard someone say my name. I slowly looked to my right and noticed a very concerned Evie walking towards me. I quickly looked down - was I ready to talk to anyone yet? As I watched Evie get closer a thought filled my mind - _it looks like you don't have a choice!_

"Mal" I heard Evie say as she walked up to me.

"Yes" I said still not looking at her.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked as she stood next to me.

"Thinking" I advised.

"About?" She questioned.

"Any chance you are going to leave it? I'm going to get all of this from Ben" I stated sarcastically.

"Well when you say things like that; no" she stated bluntly as she sat down next to me.

"I was worried as you weren't there when I woke up; I partly thought you might have gone to see Ben. But I then noticed that your sleeping bag was missing as well" she explained.

"Yeah" I said as I finally looked at her.

"Well I've been out here a while" I advised as I looked back at the lake again.

"How long?" She asked slowly.

"What time is it?" I asked still not taking my eyes from the lake. I needed to concentrate on it; it was like it was the only thing that was stopping me from breaking down again.

"Quarter past seven" she said as she looked at her phone.

"Oh" I said blandly.

"Mal" she said slowly hoping that this would prompt me to talk.

"I've been sat here since twenty past five" I admitted.

"Mal!" She exclaimed and I felt her hands start to feel my face, neck and hands.

"What?" I said looking at her.

"No wonder you are freezing; you shouldn't be out here for that long" she said as she started to rub my hands to get some heat on them.

"E we are in the middle of summer" I stated.

"I'm not going to freeze to death; if I was too cold I would have come back" I said harshly as I pulled my hands back.

"Sorry" she said quickly as her face dropped.

"No it's me that's should be saying sorry; I shouldn't have snapped" I said as I started to feel bad for snapping at Evie.

"It's ok" she said.

"Thanks" I answered.

"I just have a lot on my mind at the moment and I thought the fresh air would help me" I explained.

"Has it?" She asked.

"No" I said shaking my head.

"Want to talk about it?" She questioned.

"Depends" I said.

"On?" She asked.

"You won't tell Ben will you?" I asked as I pulled one brow up.

"That makes me worry" she stated.

"It's nothing that bad I don't think; it's just something that I need to talk to him about..." I started.

"At one point" I added.

"At one point?" She repeated.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"Mal let me in; let me know what is going on in that head of yours" she begged.

"Between us?" I asked.

"Between us" she promised.

"Well let me explain it completely first" I said as I turned towards her.

"Ok" she said as she nodded.

"Well I know that both you and Ben will have thought that's Audrey's question will have upset me. Well if you were thinking that then you were right; Audrey's question did upset me. Of course I know Ben loves me however it flared all of my insecurities up and I started to worry unnecessarily" I started to explain.

"How?" She asked. I sighed; was I ready to admit what was on my mind? Well I suppose it was better to tell Evie than to bottle everything up.

"I always have this fear of losing Ben or not being good enough for him. But last night I started to think about whether me and Ben actually love each other or whether we just lust after each other" I admitted as I started to feel the lump start to build up in my throat.

"Mal" Evie stated sternly.

"How can you even think that? Of course you love each other; there is nothing wrong with being a physical couple. You and Ben have had to be separate for quite a lot of your relationship so of course when you see each other you are going to want to be intimate" she explained.

"I know Evie but I feel bad and guilty" I replied sadly.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Because I doubted myself and Ben last night, or should I say this morning, it was only for a few minutes but it was a few minutes too long" I said as my voice broke.

"Of course I love Ben nothing is ever going to change that but I hate myself for the fact that I doubted us. I just started to worry when he hesitated. It would kill me if he ever wanted to break up with me again; I know how it feels and I couldn't handle it" I said as tears gathered in my eyes and started to run slowly down my cheeks.

"Hey" she quickly said.

"Come here" she added as she pulled me into a hug.

"Ben does not want to break up with you; you and him have been planning your lives together" she said as I snuggled into her neck as she started to stroke my shoulder.

"Plans can change" I muttered.

"But yours won't" she said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Because I know you and Ben; you love each other. Don't let Audrey put doubts into your head; she never deserved Ben. You both make each other better and I know another thing for definite" she said confidently.

"Which is?" I said as I pulled away and looked up at her.

"He is probably over there right now tossing and turning in his sleeping bag worrying about you" she said.

"I know" I said as I started to imagine Ben like this and it increased my guilt of what I had put Ben through.

"Don't make me feel any worse" I begged.

"But thank you" I added.

"For knocking some sense into you? Always" she said with her trademark smile.

"Was there anything else on your mind?" She asked after we sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Mal?" She prompted when I didn't answer.

"Because of what I was thinking about I haven't had much sleep" I stated.

"Ok" she replied.

"What else is wrong?" She asked.

"I decided that maybe it isn't such a good idea that I go on the tour after all" I admitted as I wiped my eyes.

"Why?" Evie questioned.

"I don't want to do anything stupid that would embarrass Ben" I said sadly.

"You won't" Evie said confidently.

"How can you know that?" I asked incredulously.

"You know that bad luck follows me around; I'm sure I'm cursed" I said as my voice broke as my fears started to become more real as I started to say them out loud.

"Mal you are not cursed" Evie stated as she took both of my hands in hers.

"Stop thinking like this" she added.

"Ok" I replied as I didn't know what else to say.

"I forgot how insecure you got around Audrey" she noted.

"I try to forget" I said sarcastically.

"Mal why do you let her get to you so much?" She asked. I opened my mouth to speak but stopped when I heard someone shout my name.

"MAL!" I heard again and I turned and noticed that Ben was now walking towards me and Evie.

"Oh god!" I said as I quickly wiped my eyes so Ben couldn't guess that I had been crying.

"Please don't say anything" I begged.

"I won't" Evie promised.

"Mal" Ben said as he walked towards me. I saw concern etched on to his face and I made a decision - I couldn't speak to Ben yet. I didn't want to hurt him; yes I knew that I was being stupid but I was still in a helpless daze that made me feel very insecure.

"Hey" I answered in a sing-song voice. I watched as Ben pulled one brow up in confusion at the way that I had just addressed him.

"I started to get worried when neither of you were in your tent" he said as he stood in front of me and Evie.

"Panic over" I teased.

"I came out here for some fresh air and when Evie didn't know where I was she came looking for me as well and look you both found me" I laughed falsely as I stood up and picked my sleeping bag up.

"I need a better hiding space" I stated as I turned to walk back to my tent.

"Where are you going?" I heard Ben ask.

"Back to my tent" I told him as I looked up at him.

"Mal" Ben stated as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Can we talk?" He asked. I watched as he started to take panicked breaths in as he pursed his lips together.

"I know I did wrong last night but please let me fix it" he begged.

"Ben" I stated as I started to feel guilty as a new problem has arisen. I had made Ben think he had done something wrong - I didn't mean for this to happen. I was a really bad girlfriend; I don't know why Ben put up with me I really didn't.

"Please?" He begged.

"Ok" I said.

"We will be over in a bit E" I said as I looked at Evie. She quickly looked at both of us before she nodded.

"Ok" she said.

"See you soon" she said before quickly turning and leaving me and Ben to talk.

"Mal I know I should have answered quicker-" he started.

"Ben" I said cutting him off.

"Stop this" I stated.

"I am not mad at you" I advised.

"You're not?" He asked slowly.

"No" I started.

"I'm not" I added.

"Oh" he said as his eyes widened at what I had just told him.

"I'm the one in the wrong here not you" I admitted as I looked quickly to the ground.

"Sorry for worrying you" I said as I looked up nervously. I watched as Ben tried to figure out what I had just said to him so to defuse the tension I stood on my tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"How are you in the wrong?" He finally asked.

"Erm" I said nervously. I didn't know how to say any of this without hurting Ben. It is going to kill him when he finds out that I doubted whether me and him love each other.

"Mal please don't hide things from me; it broke me when you walked away from me and when you purposely ignored me" he said sadly.

"I know I'm sorry for a lot of things" I said sadly as I looked back down.

"Which are?" He asked. I looked back at up at him; this was going to hurt him but we should be able to get through this shouldn't we?

"First of all walking off on you like that" I started.

"Second of all ignoring you when you came to see me" I continued.

"Thirdly" I started but I stopped myself.

"Thirdly?" Ben said as he started to panic.

"I don't want to upset you" I muttered as I looked up at him.

"I don't know whether I like where this is going" he said blandly.

"Ben sit down" I said as I threw my sleeping bag down on to the ground. We then both sat down facing each other so we could talk properly.

"Let me explain" I said.

"Ok" he answered.

"Ben the reason why I left the group last night is-" I started as I took both of his hands in mine.

"God this is so hard" I said looking away from him.

"Mal you are worrying me" he said as he started to panic further.

"Sorry" I said as I gave his hands a gentle squeeze.

"Just answer me something" he said as he stared into my eyes.

"Ok" I answered.

"Are you trying to break up with me?" He asked quickly as I felt his hands tighten on mine.

"No!" I immediately said. I couldn't have Ben thinking that; there was no way I could lose him. I loved him far too much; even though I was currently being a very bad girlfriend to him at the moment.

"No Ben I'm not" I added.

"Of course I'm not I love you" I finished which made a small smile spread across his face.

"Then why are you the one that's to blame?" He asked.

"Let me explain first" I repeated. _Better luck this time Mal_ I thought to myself.

"Ok" Ben replied. I took a deep breath to steady myself - _here goes!_

"Like I have just said to Evie; I know that you and her will both have thought that Audrey's question will have upset me. Well you are both are right. I walked away the way I did because it was starting to get to me and I know that you wanted to see if I was ok. But I ignored you Ben because I didn't want you to see me upset; Audrey's stupid question had me thinking all sorts last night and I feel guilty" I admitted as I looked away from him.

"Why do you feel guilty Mal?" He questioned as I let my gaze drop to the floor.

"Erm" I said nervously.

"Mal" he said sternly.

"Please?" He begged after a few moments after I didn't answer.

"I know you were hurting last night and all I wanted to do was to help you through it. I understand at times that you need your space but it upset me to leave you like that" he stated.

"Ben please don't" I begged as tears started to form in my eyes again.

"Don't what?" He asked.

"Don't make me feel any worse that I already do" I said as I looked at him.

"Ben I feel guilty because I ignored you; I feel guilty that I let my insecurities get the better of me and make me think things" I admitted.

"Like what?"'he questioned.

"Ben I doubted you and me" I started as I watched as his face started to drop.

"It was only for a couple of minutes but it was a couple of minutes too long. Audrey's question made me actually think about whether we actually love each other" I said as I wiped some tears away.

"Mal" Ben muttered.

"How could you think that?" He asked sadly.

"I don't know; of course I stopped myself thinking like that. I know we love each other but with me being irrational and drunk last night it didn't help" I sobbed.

"Come here" Ben said and he shifted himself so he was at my side so he could pull me into a cuddle.

"Ben I am so so sorry" I sobbed into his chest.

"I love you so much" I continued.

"I can't lose you again" I said as the realisation that my behaviour might cause this.

"I really can't" I said shaking my head.

"Who said you are going to lose me?" Ben asked as he tightened his arms around my waist.

"There has to be a day when you get sick of me being like this Ben" I said looking up at him.

"There has to be" I said as I wiped more tears away.

"Nope" he said as he cupped the left hand side of my face.

"Mal everyone has insecurities and because yours flared up last night does not mean that I am going to leave you" he said as he inched his face closer to mine so he was now staring into my tear filed eyes.

"I am in this for the long haul" he said lovingly.

"I love you; of course I know the difference between love and lust. I know that this might sound cheesy Mal but I don't care. Last night when Audrey asked me that question of course I could answer it quite easily to you if we were on our own. However how am I meant to answer that question confidently in front of our friends; especially Audrey. Who could quite nicely take any information back to Queen Leah" he explained.

"Mal we are boyfriend and girlfriend; we have been together just over three years - of course we love each other. Yes there is also an element of lust in our relationship Mal; we are in a mature relationship. Of course I lust over you Mal you are a beautiful, strong independent woman who I am very lucky to have; but that doesn't mean I love you any less. Mal you choose to be with me; you choose to love me, support me, stick by me and be intimate with me. All of that is a very big deal for the both of us" he continued.

"You mean the world to me; just as I know I mean the world to you. So you might have doubted what we have for a few minutes so what. It's not as if you still think that do you?" He finished.

"No" I answered as I shook my head.

"No I don't" I confirmed.

"I don't know what I have done to deserve you Ben but you are definitely my soulmate and I want you to know something" I added.

"Ok, what?" He asked.

"I will always, always, always love you" I admitted which made a toothy grin spread across his face.

"So badly" I added.

"Sometimes it even hurts" I finished.

"Come here Mally" Ben said happily as he pulled me to him so I was now snuggled back into his chest.

"I love you too" he said as he stroked my back.

"Are we ok?" I asked. I kind of knew the answer but I needed Ben to reassure me.

"Of course we are" he said which made me smile.

"Are we ok on your side of things?" He asked as I looked up at him.

"Of course we are" I said mimicking his voice.

"Oi!" He teased as he jabbed me in the side.

"Sorry Benny" I laughed.

"Now" he said with a cheeky grin.

"Where's my morning kiss?" He asked. I quickly looked at his lips before I pushed my lips against his. I loved how Ben could always pull me out of my insecurities by knowing what to say. He made my guilt wash away as he deepened this kiss and my fingers found his hair. Yes I was stupid to think those things but I was never going to lose Ben and that is all that matters.

* * *

"Ben" I said as I was snuggled into Ben's chest as we watched the lake. There was something on my mind that the noise of everybody else waking up brought to the forefront of my mind.

"Yes?" He said as he pulled away and looked at me.

"Can you explain what you meant yesterday?" I asked.

"You said you would explain later" I added so he would know what I was taking about.

"Oh that" he said as his eyes widened with the realisation of what I wanted to talk about.

"Don't say anything" he begged.

"Promise" I stated.

"I mean it Mal; if it gets out Chad will know it was me" he stated sternly.

"I promise Ben" I promised. I watched as he smiled down at me and he pressed a quick kiss to my head.

"Well Chad and Audrey are having problems" he advised as he looked down at me.

"Again?" I asked even though I wasn't really surprised. Audrey and Chad were always having problems; they worked as a couple it's just they seemed to have more problems than the rest of us.

"Yeah" Ben confirmed.

"What is it this time?" I questioned.

"Well after our last assembly Chad and Audrey went on a date" Ben started to explain.

"Right" I said prompting him.

"Well I know what a date with Audrey is like" he added.

"Right" I repeated slowly.

"Well you know Chad and Audrey have always been on and off; well like I have told you in the past you need to be very patient with Audrey. And Chad has been; I'm not saying he needs to push her I didn't. If I was still with her I probably still wouldn't" he said as he watched me. I pursed my lips together; I didn't like the thought of Ben being with anyone else. I know it was possessive to think like this but I only wanted him to be mine.

"I didn't mean there's anything wrong with how we are; Mal in all honesty if you said that you wanted to wait until we were married I would never push you" he said as he brought his face closer to mine.

"I know you wouldn't" I answered with a small smile.

"That's how I know you love me; you would never push me into anything" I said as I brushed my nose against his.

"Like I know if I told you I wasn't ready you wouldn't push me" he said happily.

"Of course I wouldn't; but it's so much better the way we did it. It's made us closer and made the bond we have stronger" I said happily.

"Yeah" he agreed before he pushed a brief kiss to my lips. After Ben pulled away we stared at each other for a few seconds before he started talking again.

"Anyway at the end of the date Chad kissed Audrey" he started to explain.

"I don't see any problems with that" I said dismissively.

"Well no" Ben agreed.

"Apart from when he tried to kiss her again; like how we do" he said and I could tell by the tone of his voice he was hoping that I would click on to what he was trying to say.

"Oh" I said as my eyes widened.

"Chad wanted to make out with Audrey" I realised.

"Exactly" Ben confirmed.

"Audrey pushed him away; told him that she didn't want him getting any ideas. That's one of the main reasons why Chad and Audrey keep breaking up for; they both want different things. I'm not saying Chad is only with Audrey so he can sleep with her; I know at times he can come across a bit-" he stopped as he tried to think of the words.

"Of a creep?" I asked. I didn't mean it too badly; it's just some of the things he comes out with and asks you really wonder why he would even ask his friends that.

"Yeah" Ben said as he pursed his lips together.

"But deep down he actually cares about Audrey" Ben stated.

"He told me not so long ago that he loves her" he admitted.

"Poor Chad" I said sadly as I looked over at the tents.

"I know" Ben said sadly.

"Things are a bit awkward with them at the moment; they are both trying too hard to talk to each other" Ben advised.

"Chad told me last night that he just wants Audrey to let him love her; not just in a physical way but emotionally too. He said that if she's not ready he will not push her; he wants her to be happy. He know she cares about him but he feels as if she is holding back" Ben explained.

"Is he going to tell her this?" I asked as I looked back at Ben.

"He is" Ben replied.

"But he might wait until we get home" he added.

"Which is understandable; it could get really messy if he does it here" he said as he grimaced.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"So why was Jay and Doug weird with him yesterday?" I asked.

"Well we were all talking and that is when Chad explained about him and Audrey" Ben started to explain.

"Ok" I said slowly.

"He then started to make comments that he wishes that he had a relationship like the rest of us. Which then led him on to comment about you staying over in our tent" he explained.

"I see" I replied.

"Yeah some of the guys didn't like it" Ben noted.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Well I didn't like it but I knew deep down that he didn't mean it" Ben answered.

"What did he say?" I questioned.

"Nothing too bad" Ben started.

"Just things like 'I hope I'm not going to come in here and find you all at it' and 'I hope you try and keep your hands off each other" he answered quickly.

"I see" I stated.

"Anyway" Ben said quickly changing the subject.

"You want to go and join the others for breakfast?" He asked.

"Yeah" I answered.

"You feeling any better?" He asked as we stood up.

"Yeah" I repeated as I picked my sleeping bag up.

"You?" I questioned as he took the sleeping bag from me.

"Now I know that you are ok" Ben said happily as he slid his free hand into mine.

"Yeah" I said for a third time.

"I'm always going to be ok Ben; as long as I have you to talk to" I said as he started to lead me back to the others.

"Always Mal" Ben said lovingly.

"Always" he repeated.


	69. Chapter 69

**Hey guys I hope you have enjoyed the last few chapters; a lot more is coming so watch this space. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

Me and Ben walked over hand in hand as he carried my sleeping bag back; every now and again I would steal a glance up at Ben and I couldn't help but smile at him. Ben was everything to me and I know that I have acted poorly over the last twelve hours but I would make it up to him. I might have to wait until we get home; or our quarantine lock down but I would make sure that I made it up to him.

"Where have you two been?" Jay asked as we walked up to him as he was starting a new BBQ for our breakfast.

"I couldn't sleep so I went out there to think; when Ben got up he came looking for me and he found me" I explained.

"I see" he said as he started to smirk at me.

"Nothing like that Jay" I warned him as I let go of Ben's hand.

"Whatever" he said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"You both look very happy with yourselves" he noted.

"Jay!" I snapped as I looked around to see who was around us.

"As if we could with Audrey around" I muttered.

"So if she wasn't here?" He asked as he started to place sausages on the BBQ.

"Jay behave!" I warned him as Ben turned and started to speak to Carlos.

"So you wouldn't be staying with Ben if she wasn't here?" He teased.

"Maybe" I stated with a mischievous glint in my eyes.

"Behave Jay!" I warned him again.

"If you could you would have loved for Lonnie to be cuddled up to her muscle man" I teased as I turned and started to run away.

"Mal!" I heard him shout as I started to head back to my tent laughing and giggling along the way.

* * *

When I came back I noticed that Audrey was speaking to Ben; I sighed to myself. _I wonder what she wants now_ I thought to myself.

"What's that all about?" Evie noted.

"I have no idea" I answered.

"I don't know whether I want to know either" I noted as I walked up to Ben.

"Oh Mal" Audrey said sweetly as she realised I was there.

"Hey" I replied in a sing-song voice.

"Can we talk?" She quickly asked.

"Erm" I said nervously as I looked at Ben.

"Yeah sure" I added as I looked back at Audrey.

"In private" Audrey said as she looked up at Ben.

"Yeah" I answered. Audrey then quickly turned around and started to walk away from Ben and our group. I quickly stole a look at Ben, who now looked very nervous, before I turned and followed Audrey. I quickly walked up to Audrey who was now standing waiting in the middle of the beach for me.

"I just want to talk about last night" Audrey started after we stood staring at each other for a few minutes.

"Audrey it's fine" I answered.

"No it's not" she said shaking her head. I pulled one brow up; was Audrey actually meaning this? Or was her behaviour going to change again when she was back with her grandmother.

"You and Ben have been together a long time now" she stated.

"I shouldn't keep dredging the past up" she added.

"No you shouldn't" I agreed.

"Audrey" I started.

"I know that things are always going to be tense between us but that doesn't mean we can't try to get along" I said politely.

"No" she answered.

"It doesn't" she agreed.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry" she added.

"Thank you" I said politely.

"Well let's get back to breakfast" she stated awkwardly as she put her head into her right hand.

"Feeling a little worse for wear?" I laughed.

"You could say that" she laughed back. She then looked at me for a few seconds before she turned and walked off. I know that she still was a little bit off with me; _but at least she apologised_ I thought to myself as I walked slowly back to our group.

"Is everything ok?" Ben muttered as I stood next to him.

"Yeah nothing I can't handle" I said as I took my drink he made for me.

"Did she play nice?" He questioned.

"Yeah she apologised" I informed him.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah I just want to forget all about it" I stated bluntly.

"Mal" Ben said as he stepped closer to me.

"Yes baby" I answered as I looked up at him.

"Are you sure that you are ok?" He pressed.

"Perfect" I said sweetly.

"Now what's for breakfast?" I said as I walked off leaving Ben looking very confused. I know that Ben still thought something was wrong; I just hoped that he wasn't going to keep asking me all day. I know he was doing this as he wanted to look after me; but there was still a lot on my mind and Ben had this thing to over obsess over things. He's right; there is something on my mind I just needed some time to think about it before I spoke to Ben.

* * *

After breakfast I told Ben that I was going to go for a lie down as the others were talking; as I was lying looking at the ceiling I noticed that Jane had come back into the tent to get changed. I sighed to myself and then readjusted myself on my bed as I heard someone say my name.

"Mal" I heard Ben say as he came into view.

"Yeah" I answered as I looked up at him.

"Are you sure that you are ok?" He asked as he started to climb on to the air mattress.

"Positive" I advised as he sat next to my feet.

"Ok" he said as he pulled one brow up in confusion. I opened my mouth to say something but then remembered that Jane wasn't so far away getting changed.

"Ben I don't know whether you should be in here" I said quickly.

"Why?" He immediately asked.

"Well" I started as I didn't know how to say this without embarrassing Ben or Jane.

"Do you not want me in here?" He asked as he started to look hurt.

"Ben come here" I said and I watched as he moved closer to me.

"Yes I want you in here but there are a couple of reasons why you probably shouldn't be" I said as I adjusted myself so I was propped up with both of my hands behind me.

"Right" he answered slowly.

"Well first of all Audrey can come in here" I muttered.

"Yes" he agreed.

"But we aren't doing anything" he stated.

"But she might think we have been" I countered.

"We are only cuddling" he said as he inched closer and wrapped his arms around me. Thankfully he still had his back to the rest of the tent so if Jane wanted to leave she could.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"And the other reasons?" He asked. I sighed and decided to try and be a bit more upfront about it.

"Ben any of us could be getting changed" I stated.

"But you're not" he pressed.

"At one point someone might be" I countered hoping that he would take a hint.

"Oh" Ben said as his eyes widened.

"But you come and seen me" he said.

"Yes but it's different when a man walks into a woman's tent" I stated.

"Oh" he repeated.

"I see what you mean" he added.

"Yeah" I said as I watched him nervously looked down.

"Ben I don't want you to get the nickname of peeping Tom" I said.

"You can peep at me all you want; you've already seen everything" I muttered and I couldn't help but smirk at Ben as he looked back up at me with a smirk on his face.

"I just don't think our friends will appreciate it if you accidentally catch them" I stated nervously.

"Oh" Ben said.

"Yeah" he agreed. I heard movement in our tent which told me that Jane was moving around; so I used this as a cue to distract Ben so if Jane wanted to leave she could.

"Ben" I said.

"Yeah" he answered.

"Get in here properly" I said.

"Hmmm" he said and he moved closer to me.

"It's not for that" I said as I reached forward and closed the flap to my sleeping area near enough fully.

"What?" He asked confused. I smirked at him before I spoke.

"Jane he can't see you" I called out.

"Thank you" she said and I heard her move out of her sleeping area.

"Erm" Ben said as he started to panic.

"I'm so sorry Jane I didn't know you were there" he called.

"It's ok I know you weren't looking" she answered politely.

"Please don't say anything" Ben begged.

"Like I ever would" she replied and we both heard movement that told us that she had left the tent.

"You could have told me" Ben stated sternly as he scowled at me.

"I did" I started.

"Well I tried to" I amended.

"You went around the houses though" he snapped which caused me to start to laugh at him.

"Stop laughing" he snapped.

"That wasn't very nice" he puffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'll make it up to you" I offered in a sing-song voice.

"How?" He asked as I inched closer to him.

"Like this" I stated as I quickly slid my hands on to the collar of his t-shirt and pulled him to me. Me and Ben fell into a heated make out session that at one point ended up in me being on top of Ben on my sleeping bag. We only stopped fully when we quickly heard the zip go on the tent and Evie's face appeared.

"Oh erm" she said nervously.

"It's ok Evie we were only talking and cuddling" I advised as I climbed off Ben.

"I see" she said with a smirk as she climbed on to the air mattress and closed the zip again.

"Well everyone wants to go for a hike, you coming?" She asked.

"Yeah should be fun" I answered back.

"I'll just need to get changed" Evie advised.

"Yeah me too" I said as I looked at Ben and winked at him.

"Behave Mal" he warned me.

"Behave" he repeated as he opened the zip to go and get ready himself.

"Care to share?" Evie asked.

"Maybe later" I stated as I watched the zip close again on my beautiful beast of mine.

* * *

After we got ready we went for a hike for a couple of hours; the scenery was beautiful with the emerald green trees providing an obstacle course for us to manoeuvre around. There were a few awkward moments between Chad and Audrey as when he tried to help her over trees she would snap at him and slap his hands away. Without Ben telling me about their conversation I knew there was something wrong with Audrey and Chad - we all did! On the way back to our campsite they walked behind us and we could hear them talking a little bit so I was hoping that this would help. However when we got back Audrey quickly walked into our tent leaving Chad looking very defeated.

* * *

It was now night time and we had split into two groups; the guys had gone off for some 'guy time' on the beach and the rest of us were now sitting around the campfire. We were all talking innocently and then the topic of relationships came up; a thought came to my mind. _Fingers crossed that this wasn't going to get awkward with Audrey again._

"Can I ask you guys a question?" Audrey asked nervously as she looked to the ground.

"Of course Audrey" Evie answered as we all looked nervously at each other. Of course we were all on speaking terms with Audrey - even though with some of us it was quite strained.

"How do you guys do it?" She asked.

"Do what?" Freddie asked as we all started to look at Audrey confused.

"All of your relationships look perfect; you don't seem to be like me and Chad" she added as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"Look the thing is Audrey" Evie started when no one else would answer.

"Our relationships might look perfect and at times they are" she continued.

"But at times we do have arguments" she finished.

"But not as much as me and Chad" Audrey pressed.

"Every relationship goes through their rough spots" Lonnie added.

"We seem to have a lot of rough spots" Audrey muttered. I couldn't help but feel sorry Audrey; maybe if things were working better with Chad she would be able to be happy and not seem so guarded.

"How do you do it with Ben Mal? He's busy all of the time; how do you cope with barely seeing him?" She directed at me as she looked at me. My eyes widened at her question; what could I say to her? I didn't want another argument with her or a night like last night.

"Erm" I said nervously.

"Sorry you don't need to answer that question" she quickly said as she watched me.

"No" I started.

"It's ok Audrey" I added.

"I'll answer" I finished.

"Well you know how busy Ben can be; I'm just patient with his Royal commitments. Before I got with him I knew he was going to be King so I guess I always knew that our time will be restricted" I explained politely.

"Do you argue with him?" She bluntly asked.

"Yeah all couples do; but we sit down and talk about it and it makes it better" I advised.

"That easy?" Audrey questioned as she pulled one brow up.

"Well no; sometimes talking about things is difficult but you need to trust your partner and communicate with them so you can work things out" I advised.

"I see" Audrey replied.

"Is something on your mind Audrey?" Jane asked.

"No" she said quickly as she dropped her head down.

"Audrey we can all tell that something is wrong" Jordan stated.

"Jordan leave it!" Audrey snapped.

"Audrey you don't need to tell us; but we can't help you unless you do" Jordan replied which made Audrey sigh.

"I care about Chad; heck I would go as far to say I love him" she started.

"Right" Evie said slowly.

"But I think we are at different places in our relationship" she admitted.

"What do you mean?" Lonnie asked.

"Intimacy wise" she muttered as she quickly stole a glance up at us before dropping it back to the ground.

"Oh" we all said.

"Well just talk to him; if he cares as much as he says he does he will wait" Evie offered.

"That's what I'm scared of" Audrey offered.

"What?" I asked.

"What happens if he leaves me?" Audrey said sadly.

"He won't" Freddie said confidently.

"You don't know that" Audrey said panic-stricken.

"Yes me and Chad are on and off a lot but I am scared of losing him" she said as her voice broke.

"You won't lose him Audrey" I stated as Jane wrapped her arm around Audrey's shoulder.

"How can you know Mal?" She said as she looked up at me. I couldn't believe that I was having this conversation with Audrey; we were actually being civil with each other - it was unnerving. But I couldn't take it for granted; she might change back to normal in the morning.

"Because when you and Chad are good you are good and when you are bad you are bad. However you always come back to each other; I think you just both need to go and talk this out. You never know you both might surprise yourselves" I advised.

"Thanks Mal" Audrey said with a small smile.

"Anytime Audrey" I replied politely.

"Anytime" I repeated as I started to hope that me and Audrey could finally start to build bridges... Maybe.


	70. Chapter 70

**Hey guys, I enjoyed writing these next couple of chapters. All I'm going to say is that you are going to learn a few things.**

 **Also I would like to add a warning on this chapter. As it might have some themes that might be upsetting and distressing to some readers. I'm sorry if it does; that wasn't my intention. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

I suddenly saw dark shapes start to run towards us. I screamed and everyone else turned around and saw and we started to get up to run. Who were these people? As I turned to run I felt two arms wrap around my waist, which caused me to scream.

"Get off me!" I said as I wriggled against them. I heard a dark and evil laugh and then I grimaced.

"Fine on your head be it!" I shouted and then I stamped on their foot. I heard a voice wince in pain and then I twisted their fingers and they let go off me. I turned to look at them and I scrunched my eyes as I tried to figure out who it was but I couldn't see as they was wearing a mask. I heard Evie scream and then ran to her and I felt a pair of arms grab me again. By the strength and muscles that they had I could tell it was a man; but that wasn't going to stop me from hurting him and getting away.

"Get off me!" I shouted and tried to stamp on his foot again but this time he moved his foot quickly so I tried again with the other foot but he moved it again. I struggled against him again and he picked me up and I swung my foot back and I kicked him in between the legs. I heard a voice shout in pain; however instead of letting me go my captor fell to the floor taking me with him. I fell face down on the floor and tried to get away but he quickly span me round and straddled me. He pinned my wrists above my head and pushed me down onto the ground, I screamed again and my mind went to Ben. _Where was he? Why couldn't any of the boys hear us screaming?_ I felt both my hands get pinned above my head with one of his hands. I started to take panicked breaths in; if whoever this was was going to try anything it would break me. _Where on earth was Ben? How could any of the guys not hear us screaming?_

However my mind started to concentrate on something else; the reality of being pinned down like this was bringing a memory from my past to life.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

* * *

 _"Mal come back" I heard a voice say. I wanted to turn my head and scowl back but I couldn't. My body was concentrating on running away; as far away as my body could take me. My ribs were heaving with the effort as they begged me to ease up. But that wasn't an option; I couldn't let him catch me. God knows what would happen if he did._

 _"Mal" I heard the same dark and sluggish voice call again. I heard his footsteps and I knew that he was getting close. This made me start to panic more; why wouldn't he just leave me alone? Before I could answer myself I felt a weight on my back as he jumped at me and pushed me to the ground._

 _"Got ya my lovely" he teased as he attempted to roll me on to my back. As he tried to do this I kicked, punched and bit him until he finally managed to get me onto my back. My body started to really panic as my eyes widened as he pinned my arms above my head._

 _"Now as I was saying" he stated. I grimaced up at him; I didn't care what he had to say. I hated him and I needed to get out of this situation and quick. I swallowed the lump in my throat and resisted the urge to cry; I couldn't let him see me cry - he would glorify in it._

 _I started to think of ways to get away from him and as he brought his face closer to mine I saw a way out. Due to his drunken state he didn't have the bottom part of my body pinned down properly so I quickly kicked my knees up and kneed him full force in between his legs. Thankfully he let go of my hands as he groaned in pain and I swung both of my hands and punched him twice in the face. As I watched as his already glossy eyes dither I uppercut him and used this time to kick him from me. I quickly stood up and stepped towards him as he rolled onto the floor._

 _"You ever touch me again" I started to warn him as I kicked him sharply in the ribs._

 _"And I'll kill you" I spat as I kicked him another three times in the ribs._

 _"Mal" I heard him groan and I stopped in mid kick and took in his now dazed and bloody state._

 _"I don't want to hear it" I spat and I quickly turned and ran out of the dark alley way next to Bargain Castle. Without another backward glance I opened the door and slammed it shut; that was a very close one I remembered telling myself I started to return back to reality._

* * *

"Mal calm down!" I heard a voice say. Of course I recognised the voice straight away.

"Ben?" I said slowly. I watched as he used his free hand to remove the mask from his face. My eyes widened in shock and then I started to hyperventilate.

"Mal are you ok?" Ben asked. I looked away from him as I tried to regulate my breathing; now it all made sense but I was still trying to content with the recent flashback from my past. Now it was obvious that the guys had decided to prank us; I also knew that Ben didn't intend for me to react like this. Heck I didn't tell him about this particular memory as I knew he wouldn't like it. I didn't feel ready to share it now but due to my current state I knew that there was a high possibility that I might have to.

"Mal" Ben said as he let go of my wrists. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes as the memory played in my mind again.

"Ben get off me" I begged.

"Mal" he said again.

"Please?" I begged again. I watched as Ben rolled off me but he never took his gaze from me.

"I'm sorry Mal it was only a joke" he said quietly. I looked towards the others and they were all scolding the boy that had grabbed them. I looked back at Ben and he was starting to look worried.

"I thought you would have seen the funny side" he told me.

"Yeah" I said quickly wiping the tears from my cheeks and I sat up. I then quickly stood up and then turned to walk away.

"Mal where are you going?" Ben asked. I heard him get up and follow me.

"Leave me alone Ben" I told him.

"Not when your being like this" he said and he kept walking next to me.

"Mal talk to me" he pleaded.

"I just need some time of my own" I told him. In all honesty I was annoyed at Ben but I was more trying to make sure that I didn't let the memory that was still playing in my mind take over. I know that Ben would want to be with me when I'm like this just like last night but I just wanted to be on my own.

"Mal we prank each other all the time, why are you acting like this?" He asked as he stood still. This made me stop and look at him.

"Why?" Ben asked when I didn't answer him.

"I have a lot of my mind Ben. Just leave it!" I warned him.

"Is this why you have been quiet all day?" He asked me.

"I thought you said everything was ok this morning" he added after I didn't answer him.

"Yes and you have just added something" I sarcastically.

"Well let's talk about it" he said.

"I don't want to at the moment" I said.

"Ben just leave me alone!" I shouted and I ran away from him. I didn't turn around to look at him and I didn't hear any sound so I knew that he had done as I asked and left me alone.

* * *

 _*Evie's POV*_

* * *

I looked across and saw Ben sitting on the floor on his own; he had his back to me but as I looked across to the other side of the beach I could see that Mal was sat in the distance. My brow burrowed in confusion; yes Mal was always going to be mad at Ben for doing this prank but not enough for her to walk off on her own.

"I'm going to see Mal" I told Doug.

"Ok Princess" he said smiling.

"Don't worry. I'll come back to you later" I advised sternly which made him purse his lips together. I quickly got up and walked towards Ben and when I got to him I noticed that his face is full of concern and he's wasn't taking his eyes from Mal.

"Ben what's happened?" I asked.

"I don't know" he answered still not looking away from Mal.

"We were only meant to scare you but when I grabbed Mal she obviously fought back" he said.

"Well we all did" I said.

"Yeah but when I grabbed her the second time she kicked me so I fell on top of her. I had to pin her down to calm her down and when she found out it was me and she started crying" he replied finally looking up at me.

"Crying?" I asked.

"Yeah" he answered.

"She's just walked off telling me to leave her alone as she needs to think as she has a lot on her mind" he advised as he quickly glanced back to Mal.

"Well she has" I confirmed.

"You know?" he asked spinning his head back around to me quickly.

"Kinda she's only told me parts of it" I advised.

"And before you ask Ben she's told me not to tell you" I added as I watched his mouth open.

"Now I'm really worried" he said sadly.

"Don't be" I said trying to reassure him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"All I'll say is there is no reason to worried but you do need to speak to her" I said.

"Well she doesn't want to at the moment, she's just told me that I have added something into her mind" he said.

"You've added something?" I asked.

"Yeah" he answered.

"Evie we were only meant to scare you, me and Mal prank each other all the time and she's never acted like this. I'm really worried" he said sadly.

"I'll go and speak to her" I advised.

"Ok" he said sadly.

As I slowly walked over to Mal I took in the state she was in; she was hugging her knees and she was wiping tears from her face. I knew that this had nothing to do with the prank and hopefully Mal would open up and talk about it.

"Mal what's wrong?" I asked as I walked up to her.

"Erm nothing" she answered as she wiped more tears away.

"Mal don't lie" I said sternly as I sat next to her.

"I'm not" she lied.

"Mal the boys pranked us, normally you would just laugh it off. I know you are worried about the tour but I didn't think it was bothering for you this much" I observed.

"It's not" she said not looking at me.

"Well why are you crying Mal? You never cry" I answered.

"E just leave it!" she snapped.

"No I won't M. I don't like seeing you like this" I said sadly as I pulled her in for a hug. She rested her head against my shoulder and I heard her sob.

"You've got Ben thinking that something is really wrong" I said as I slowly stroked her back.

"I just need to get this out of my system that's all" I heard her say.

"He still needs an explanation Mal" I replied.

"And he'll get one" she countered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. Mal pulled away from me and looked at me. I watched as she blinked a couple of times as she thought about what to say.

"M you know you can tell me anything. I know a lot has already happened this weekend but let me be there for you" I said with a small smile as I tried to reassure her.

"I know" she said.

"It might sound stupid" she added as she wiped more tears away.

"Mal anything that has made you cry I'm not going to think that it's stupid" I told her.

"Well I don't want to go too much into it" she said.

"Ok" I answered.

"But let's just say Ben pinning me down like that made me remember something" she started as she looked down.

"Remember something?" I asked.

"Yeah something that happened on the Isle" she finished.

"On the Isle?" I asked. My eyes widened as I realised why she had reacted the way she had.

"Mal you're not saying you were-" I started.

"No I wasn't. I managed to get away" she answered quickly cutting me off.

"But it could have done?" I asked.

"Yeah" she said still not looking at me

"Mal" I said as I pulled her in for another hug.

"You shouldn't keep stories like that to yourself" I said sadly as tears started to form in my eyes.

"I know" she replied.

"And Ben doesn't know?" I asked.

"No" she answered.

"See it's stupid" she said as she started to cry again.

"No it's not M" I said as I stroked her back again.

"Well it's stupid that I have over reacted" she stated.

"Mal it's not stupid, you haven't over reacted and Ben will understand" I replied.

"He'll act differently around me" she said as she started to panic.

"He won't" I said trying to reassure her.

"He will" she pushed.

"Evie I just got a shock when he pinned me down I'm used to him doing it but because I didn't know it was him it made my mind relive it. I don't want Ben to feel bad for that" she answered back.

"Well you need to explain this to him" I said.

"And I will" she promised.

"Thanks E" she said as she smiled.

"Your very welcome" I answered.

"Please don't-" she started.

"I won't" I promised. Mal smiled at me and slid her hand into mine and gave it a squeeze. I smiled back and squeezed it back and we sat like this in silence giving Mal the time that she needed to gather herself before we both returned back to the others.

"It's getting cold you want to go back?" I asked as I started to feel chilly.

"Yeah you go first I'll come over in a moment" she said letting go of my hand.

"Why?" I asked.

"I need to make sure that I don't look like I've been crying" she said as she started to rub her eyes.

"I see" I said as I stood up.

"Ben will understand when you tell him Mal, everything will be ok" I said to her.

"I know it will E. I just needed some time to think" she said with a small smile. I smiled back at her and then turned to walk away.

* * *

As I walked away I noticed that Ben was still watching me and Mal and he still looked upset. I felt sorry for Ben as he didn't know what had made Mal react the way she did; but I knew that he wasn't going to like it. As I got closer to Ben I watched as he quickly stood up and then he watched as I walked towards him.

"Well?" he asked.

"She should be ok" I told him.

"What did she say to you?" he asked.

"You need to speak to her" I answered.

"Evie please?" he begged.

"You will find out Ben but it's not coming from me" I told him.

"Have I hurt her? Just tell me that" he begged as he stood up.

"No you haven't hurt me Ben" I heard Mal say.

"Mal" Ben said and he quickly walked up to Mal.

"Come here Ben" she said quickly as she held her arms open. Ben quickly pulled Mal into a hug and snuggled into her hair.

"I think we need to talk Ben" I heard her say into Ben's chest. I watched as Ben pulled away from Mal and looked down at her.

"Yeah" he answered back. Mal stepped forward and rested her head against Ben's chest and started to snuggle in.

"Should we go to my tent?" Ben asked.

"Yeah" Mal answered.

"See you in a bit Evie" Mal said as Ben stepped back and took her hand in his.

"Yeah thanks Evie" Ben said to me.

"No problem" I answered back and I watched as Ben lead Mal into the boy's tent and closed the flap behind them.


	71. Chapter 71

**Hey guys, you will get some answers in this chapter...or will you? Mwah! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

"Mal I'm sorry" Ben said as he sat down in front of me.

"I'm sorry as well Ben" I answered back.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" he asked as he looked confused.

"A number of things" I said looking down.

"Right?" he said sounding confused.

"Ben I know it was a prank and yes I'm a little bit annoyed with you but only a little bit" I started.

"I over reacted, I have my reasons for doing it but I am sorry I shouldn't have acted the way I did" I explained.

"Ok so what did I do wrong?" he asked as he took both of my hands in his and started to stroke the back of my hands with his thumbs.

"Nothing apart from pranking me, you know that will annoy me because I'll now have to prank you back. And believe me mister I wil prank you back" I said looking up and smiling.

"Ok I guess that's fair" he said with a small smile.

"Ben can I have a hug?" I asked.

"Yeah of course" he answered back. I moved closer to Ben so I could hug him but he held his hand up to stop me.

"Actually hang on" he said quickly. I watched as he quickly removed his shoes, socks and jumper before climbing into his sleeping bag.

"Ben I do need to go back to my tent you know" I laughed as I crawled close to him.

"You can but we can cuddle while we talk" he suggested.

"Hmmm you know I can never resist cuddle time" I teased as I pulled my shoes, socks and jumper off and climbed in next to Ben. Ben quickly reached behind me and fastened the sleeping bag and then wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"So what were your other reasons?" he asked.

"Erm" I started.

"Hang on" I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Conceal our actions from the world, so our words and promises can't be retold" I chanted.

"Well that doesn't make me worry at all" he said sounding concerned.

"I don't want anyone over hearing" I said as I looked back at Ben.

"Ok" he answered.

"Ben I've had a lot of my mind recently especially today and then your prank happened and it added to it" I started to explain.

"Ok what did I add?" he asked.

"You had to chose that one didn't you?" I asked sadly.

"Well it made you cry" he said as he pouted.

"I suppose" I replied.

"I reacted the way I did for two reasons and Ben you didn't know about one of them so I'm not mad at you at all" I explained.

"Ok" he said.

"Ben I didn't know it was you so when you started pinning me down I didn't know what was going to happen. But for example if you kissed me with the mask on it would have hurt me" I reasoned.

"How?" he inquired.

"Because I would have felt bad for you, as stupid as it sounds but I wouldn't have known it was you at the time" I said sadly.

"It's not stupid as I know what you mean and I would feel the same" he said as he took my face in his left hand and stoked my face with his thumb.

"Good" I said as I smiled up at him.

"And your second reason?" he asked which made my face drop.

"Any chance we could just leave that for another time?" I asked him.

"No" he said sternly.

"Didn't think so" I muttered.

"Mal if it made you feel bad I want to know so I don't make you feel like that again" he said as he stroked the bottom of my back.

"You didn't do it on purpose" I said weakly.

"If anyone is to blame it's me" I added.

"How?" he questioned.

"I didn't tell you about it" I reasoned.

"And when I do tell you about it now you'll probably understand why, hopefully" I said sadly.

"I don't want to go to much into it but you'll probably be able to guess if I give you two words" I explained.

"Ok" he said as his brow burrowed together.

"The Isle" I muttered. I watched as his eyes narrowed as he was trying to figure out what I was trying to tell him. I started to hope that he would put two and two together so I didn't have to relive that particular memory again. I breathed a sigh of relief to myself as I watched as his eyes widened and I knew that he had figured it out.

"Someone on the Isle?" he asked. I nodded at him and I felt his arm tighten around my waist as he brushed his thumb across my bottom lip.

"Who?" he asked.

"Ben I'm not telling you that" I stated bluntly.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I don't want to relive it again and what does it matter now anyway?" I asked.

"I can still get justice for you" he stated. I froze and Ben realised and his eyes narrowed; what was the point? When I had to return back to the Isle to visit my mother it would make it even more awkward than it already was going to be.

"Ben it happened before I came here" I said.

"It's fine" I added.

"Ok" he said.

"So they forced you-" he started.

"Ben I don't want you to think of it. This is why I didn't tell you. I wanted to protect you from it" I said cutting him off.

"Protect me from it? Mal it's part of your past" he said bluntly.

"I know" I answered.

"And there is nothing I can do about it now" I added.

"Hmmm" he replied.

"Ben you know they didn't get very far, you are the only man I've slept with" I said trying to pacify him.

"Before anything could happen I got away" I added.

"But it could have done?" he asked.

"Yes but it didn't" I said.

"Mal I wish you would tell me who" he said as he pulled me closer to him.

"No Ben" I said shaking my head.

"Please?" he begged.

"No Ben" I said as I started to get irritated with him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because it happened three and a half years ago, what's the point?" I snapped.

"Three and a half years ago?" he asked slowly.

"Yes" I said nodding.

"Mal we've been together nearly three and a half years" he said slowly.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"So that means" he reasoned.

"Stop digging" I told him.

"But" he started.

"Really stop" I said cutting him off. Ben pulled a stern face at me and I sighed at him.

"Fine ok. It happened the week before I came here" I puffed.

"So if I didn't make that proclamation?" he asked.

"Who knows" I said.

"Mal" he said slowly as he pulled me into a tight hug.

"There's no use thinking about what could have happened" I said as I moved my hands and cupped his face.

"It didn't and I'm with you" I said as I stroked his face with my thumbs.

"You saved me from that" I added happily.

"I'm glad I did" he said.

"I love you Ben" I said as I brushed my nose against his.

"I love you too Mal" he answered back and he then pulled me into a long and loving kiss.

* * *

"So what else has been on your mind?" he asked as he slowly started to stroke my back. I was now lying on top of Ben with my head against his chest after sharing a handful of long and loving kisses.

"Erm" I said as I looked up at him.

"Mal" he said sternly.

"I can't help you until you tell me" he added.

"I know" I answered.

"I'm just worried about a few things that's all" I said hoping that would pacify him.

"Ok, like what?" he asked. I took a deep breath to steady myself; _he goes_ I thought to myself. _He's going to not like this._

"The tour" I advised.

"Ok" he stated.

"And I've been thinking-" I started.

"Right" he said slowly.

"Maybe I should stay behind" I said quickly.

"Why?" he asked as he started to sound upset.

"Well it's your tour Ben" I stated.

"Yes" he responded.

"And I thought maybe you should go on your own" I said quickly.

"Where has this came from?" he asked. I looked up at him and then quickly looked down.

"Mal answer me" he begged.

"I don't want to make things difficult for you" I said.

"How would you do that?" he asked.

"Well I know some people don't like me and-" I started.

"Mal stop right there. I wont have you thinking like this" he said as he tightened his arms around my waist.

"But-" I began.

"No buts" he said cutting me off.

"I love you and yes some people may still be cynical of our relationship but at the end of they day you shouldn't let that stop you" he said cupping my face to make me look at him.

"Mal I'm not going on this tour without you" he said as he stroked my face.

"This tour is for you as well" he said.

"How?" I asked as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"I want to show the world that what we have is for keeps. You have been by my side since my coronation. It's not just my rein but yours as well. I want my people to come to love the woman that is going to be their future queen" he explained.

"So you mean to parade me around like some Princess?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, well not really. But Mal like I have just said you have been with me through everything. You are my rock I couldn't go on this tour without you" he said pouting.

"You give me more credit than I deserve" I said as I kissed his hand.

"No I don't" he answered back.

"You keep me calm, I value your opinion on things and I know I can always ask you for advice. I need my dragon with me" he advised.

"And anyway there is no way I can be away from you for three months, and I know you wouldn't be able to either" he said as he pulled my face towards him so he could press a quick kiss to my lips.

"Yeah I know" I answered back.

"Ben we won't be able to all over each other, I doubt people will let us share a bedroom" I stated.

"Probably not" he said.

"But I'm not with you just because what you are like in bed Mal. I just need you to be around, and give me the occasional hug" he stated as he moved his arms around my waist and he pulled me into another tight hug.

"I think I can do that" I said with a smile.

"Ben" I said after a few seconds of silence.

"Hmmm" he responded.

"I'm not just with you for what you are like in bed either" I said with a smile.

"I know" he said smiling.

"And even though some people may think differently I'm not just with you because of the crown" I added.

"I know and that's why I love you" he said as his smile got bigger. He quickly kissed me and I felt both his arms tighen on my back so he could pull me close to him to deepen the kiss.

"Ben are we ok? I know a lot has happened this weekend" I asked after I pulled away from him breathlessly.

"More than ok" he answered with a smile.

"Hmmmm" I answered and I quickly pulled him to me for a quick kiss.

"We ok on your side of things?" he asked.

"Of course" I answered back.

"Good" he replied before planting a kiss to the top of my head.

"How are you?" I asked him.

"Erm I'm fine" Ben replied as he looked confused.

"No really" I said sternly.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well I stamped on your feet, twisted your fingers and I-" I started.

"Oh god!" I exclaimed.

"What?" he immediately asked.

"Ben I kicked you down there" I said as I looked down in between us.

"I know you did" he said.

"I'm so sorry" I said and I kissed his chest.

"It's ok; you were trying to fight me off" he countered.

"I know but I still feel bad" I said sadly.

"Don't" he said trying to reassure me.

"Does it still hurt?" I asked.

"It's stopped now" he told me.

"Good" I replied.

"I'll have to make it up to you" I suggested.

"You really don't have to" he said.

"Ben undo the sleeping bag" I commanded.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just do it" I demanded.

"Tell me why first" he pressed.

"I want to make sure that you are ok" I advised.

"I can you tell you that" he laughed.

"Ben" I snapped.

"Mal" he snapped back

"Hmph!" I puffed.

"Mal it's ok" he said trying to reassure me. I pouted at Ben which made him quickly kiss me.

"You know I'll get my way" I stated.

"More than likely" he laughed.

"So why put up a fight?" I asked.

"Because there is no need" he said.

"Well I've made it up to you" I teased.

"Yes you have" he said.

"But I need to make it up to Beastie Junior" I teased as I tried to push my hands down his stomach.

"I'm sure he'll be fine" he said as he caught my hands and brought them back around his neck.

"Please" I begged.

"You don't need to" he stated.

"Fine" I puffed and I pulled him in for another kiss. I felt Ben's arm snake around my waist and he pulled me tightly to him. I knew what he was trying to; he was trying to distract me enough to stop me worrying about whether he was ok. Well I knew that I would get my way; it might just take me a little bit of time. I felt bad for hurting him; even though it was his fault. After we pulled away from each other we both smiled at each other.

"There" Ben said smugly.

"What?" I asked as I pulled one brow up.

"You've made it up to me" he stated.

"Hmmm" I said.

"I know what I would prefer to do" I said with a smirk.

"So would I but we can't Mal" he said as he stroked my back.

"We could if we were quick?" I suggested.

"Mal someone could hear" he answered.

"Ben my silencing charm is already up" I teased as I brushed my nose against his. I watched his eyes widened slightly.

"Doug or any of the guys could come in here" he said nervously.

"The flaps down so no one can see" I stated.

"Hmmmm" he said.

"Ben if you don't want to we don't have to" I answered back.

"I want to" he confirmed what made me smirk.

"But I don't want us to get into trouble" he said

"Well we don't need to" I said as I stroked his face.

"But when we get back; that is a different thing" I added. I saw Ben stare into my eyes and he pulled me to him. I was about to say something but stopped myself when I felt him start to dig into my stomach. I grinned at him and watched as his eyes widened.

"I know what you thinking about" I teased.

"Yeah; well I cant help it" he said.

"Come here" he said.

"What?" I asked as he pulled me to him.

"We need to be quick" he flirted as I felt his hands slid underneath the back of my tshirt.

"What about if we get into trouble?" I stated.

"We won't get into trouble" he said as he started to stroke my back.

"Hang on" I said pushing away from him.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm going to ring Evie" I said as I awkwardly pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"Why?" he asked as he watched me unlock my phone and start to ring Evie.

"To make sure that we are not disturbed and to tell her we might be a while" I flirted before I heard Evie answer.

"Mal" I heard her answer.

"E" I answered.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No; I'm just ringing to tell you that me and Ben might be a while" I said. I felt Ben's hands on my sides as he started to dig into me more.

"Oh" I heard Evie say.

"Yeah. I'm not staying here with Ben but I didn't know whether you wanted to spend some time with Doug" I stated.

"Already there" she laughed.

"You didn't waste time did you?" I teased.

"Well I needed to speak to Doug as well" she advised.

"Ok; well I'll speak to you soon" I advised.

"Speak soon" Evie said and I hung up. I dropped my phone onto Ben's bed and then wrapped my arms around Ben's neck and we both made it up to each other due to the events that had already happened this weekend.

* * *

"Oh there you are" I heard Evie say as I opened the flap to our sleeping area slowly.

"Hi" I said as I took in the view. Evie was snuggled into Doug's chest and Doug was nearly drifting asleep. However his eyes snapped open when he heard my voice.

"You didn't have to come back; we could have swapped" Doug said sleepily as he pulled Evie towards him.

"I have to" I stated as I crawled onto my sleeping bag.

"Why?" Evie asked.

"Audrey's about; we can't have any more trouble from her or Queen Leah" I stated.

"I see" Evie said slowly and I watched as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Ready to swap?" I laughed looking away from her.

"Yeah" Doug said as he slowly sat up

"Night Princess" he said to Evie and he quickly kissed her.

"Night Dougy" Evie said blushing before she pulled Doug in for another kiss. I watched as they smiled at each other before Doug untangled himself from Evie.

"Bye Mal" he said as he crawled out of our sleeping area.

"Bye Doug" I said as I saw him disappear and he quickly closed the flap. I crawled into my sleeping bag and I was about to pull my phone out to text Ben when I noticed Evie was staring at me with a smug look on her face.

"What?" I asked slowly.

"You know what?" she teased.

"I don't" I said as I pulled one brow up.

"Come on Mal you can lie to others but not to me" she said smirking.

"E I have no idea what you are talking about" I said playing stupid; even though I knew it was pointless.

"Mal your face is all flushed" she stated.

"You've just had sex with B-" she started but I stopped her.

"Evie ssshhh!" I said stopping her.

"What?" she asked.

"I've just said Audrey is around" I muttered.

"Oh" she said.

"Sorry" she added.

"But you have haven't you?" she muttered.

"No I haven't" I said nodding my head. Evie caught on quick and nodded back.

"As if we would do such things" I added.

"Well I'm glad things are now sorted" Evie said.

"Yeah" I agreed. _Let's see if we can go through the last day without any problems_ I thought to myself.


	72. Chapter 72

**Hey guys, I'm not going to say anything more than - enjoy! Much Love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

"Mal" I heard someone say as they carefully shook my shoulder. I groaned and went to roll over but they shoved me again; I slowly opened my eyes and noticed that Ben was standing over me trying to wake me up.

"Wha-" I started but Ben quickly placed a finger over his lip and quickly looked at Evie.

"Mal" he whispered as he looked back at me.

"Be quiet Evie is still sleeping" he told me.

"What time is it?" I muttered as I started to wipe my eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I yawned.

"Come with me" Ben advised.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Please" he urged.

"And bring your sleeping bag" he advised.

"Ok" I muttered as I watched him climb out of our sleeping area. So I slowly and carefully climbed out and slowly and carefully removed my sleeping bag with me; I froze as I pulled the last of it out as Evie stirred but sighed when she rolled over and continued to lightly snore.

"Ben what is this all about?" I questioned as I watched him bend over and pick his sleeping bag up off the floor that he had obviously left at the doorway of our tent.

"Come here you'll like it" he said as he slid his hand into mine and he led me away from the tents. Me and Ben walked in near enough silence until we walked up a hill that wasn't too far from our tents; we could still see them so if anyone wanted to see where we were they could find us quite easily.

"Why are we here Ben? You are making me worry" I said as I started to panic.

"Why should you worry?" he stated as we stood still halfway up the hill.

"Ben it is half four in the morning; if I woke you up at this time you would be worried" I stated bluntly as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Well there is nothing to worry about love" he said happily as he let go of my hand.

"Pass me your sleeping bag please" he said as he reached over for it. I handed him it without question and watched as he used the zips to conjoin them both together. I then watched as he lay them down on the floor and started to crouch down next to them.

"Are you joining me?" he asked cheekily as he climbed into the sleeping bags.

"You are kidding me right?" I asked incredulously.

"What?" he asked.

"You've woken me up for a cuddle on a hill" I said sarcastically as I knelt next to him.

"Well kinda" he replied.

"Kinda?" I questioned as I pulled one brow up.

"I woke you up for a cuddle on a hill while we watch the sun come up" he stated as he pointed to the light that was starting to come up.

"I see" I replied and I climbed into the sleeping bag next to Ben; Ben quickly wrapped his arms around me and as I rested my head against his chest he closed the sleeping bags around us.

"Look at you trying to be all romantic" I teased.

"Oi" he said trying to feign being hurt as his hands slid to my waist and he started to tickle my sides.

"Ben stop it!" I shrieked before I put my hands over my mouth to stop any more shrieks escape as I remembered that the others were currently sleeping.

"We will wake everyone up" I stated in between shrieks.

"No" he stated as a smug grin spread across his face as he continued to tickle me.

"Ben" I whined as I tried to wriggle away from him however due to being in a sleeping bag with Ben it made this very hard to do. I looked into his eyes and was met with a playful gaze and I knew that he would continue until he got his own way.

"Fine" I breathed.

"Fine" I repeated.

"I'm sorry" I stated.

"I'm sorry you are romantic" I said and I watched as Ben started to smirk at me as he stopped tickling me.

"Thank you" he stated smugly.

"Hmph!" I puffed.

"Why do you always have to do that?" I whined.

"Because I always get my way when I do" he laughed.

"Hmph!" I puffed again.

"I love you" he said lovingly as he pulled me close to him.

"I love you too" I answered back as I started to snuggle back into his chest.

"You do know if we get found out we are in trouble" I stated.

"I don't think any of our friends would say anything" Ben said dismissively.

"It's not our _'friends'_ that I am concerned about" I said sarcastically.

"Then who?" he questioned which made me look up at him.

"Queen Leah" I advised.

"Because let's face it Ben; Audrey will tell her and I already have three or four days of her making my life hell to look forward to. I don't want her getting any worse!" I said sarcastically as I started to panic at the thought of spending a long amount of time with Queen Leah.

"Mal calm down" Ben said as he started to stroke my back.

"She won't make your life hell; do you think I would allow that?" he said as he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"No" I answered as I shook my head.

"But Queen Leah is a very hard person to calm down" I countered.

"I know" Ben said sighing.

"But she will come to terms that you are my chosen Queen" he said proudly.

"I hope so" I replied as I snuggled back into his chest.

"Because it is going to be awkward when we are both Queen's. I still don't think she is going to take any notice" I said sadly.

"She will" Ben said.

"She'll have to" he added.

"Anyway come here" he said after a few moments.

"I am here" I said as I sounded confused.

"No here" he said as I watched him sit up and he pulled his phone out.

"I see" I said as we both adjusted ourselves so we could take a nice photo.

"Well we will have to turn around so we can get the sunrise in" I instructed.

"Ok boss" he laughed and me and Ben posed for a few photos, which included a couple of serious ones and a couple of them with us pulling faces.

"Thank you" I said as he looked through them.

"For what?" He asked as he slid his phone back into his pyjama shorts as we lay back down.

"Waking me up for this; it's nice" I said as I watched as the sky started to burst into an assortment of bright red, orange and yellow.

"You're very welcome" he said as he wrapped his arms around me. I felt Ben press a kiss to the side of my head and we returned to watching the sunrise and enjoying each other's company.

* * *

"Ben" I said into Ben's hair; after watching the sun come up we had a little cuddle which ended up with Ben snuggling into my chest.

"Yes dear" he answered as he looked up at me.

"Before we go back we need to talk about something" I said. I decided that I better tell him about mine and Audrey's conversation last night; just in case it came up in case he thought I had broken my promise to him and blabbed.

"Ok" he said.

"Right" he added slowly.

"What?" He asked uncertainly.

"I wanted this to come from me" I started.

"Ok" he repeated.

"So you don't think I said anything because you made me promise" I explained.

"Ok" he said for the third time.

"What?" He asked again.

"Promise this stays between us?" I asked.

"Promise" he said with a smile.

"I mean it Ben" I warned him sternly.

"I promise baby" he promised again.

"Before your prank yesterday" I started to explain.

"Yeah" he replied.

"We were talking about relationships" I advised.

"Right" he prompted.

"And Audrey was asking us how we all had the relationships that we do and she opened up a little bit" I admitted.

"What did she say?" Ben asked as he pulled one brow up.

"She said that she cares about Chad and she would go as far to say that she loves him. But she is scared" I explained.

"Of what?" Ben asked.

"Losing him. She thinks they are both at different stages of the relationship intimacy wise" I admitted.

"She won't lose him if she explains" Ben pressed.

"That's what we told her; she's scared that if she tells him she's not ready for anything he's going to leave her" I admitted sadly.

"How could she think that?" He asked incredulously.

"I don't know they have a lot of communication and trust issues don't they?" I stated as I pursed my lips together as I started to play with Ben's hair.

"Yeah" he agreed.

"She's asked me about me and you?" I said as I stared into space.

"Did she?" Ben asked nervously; by the tone of his voice I knew that he was now starting to panic in case Audrey had upset me again.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"What did she ask?" He wondered.

"How I am patient with you and do we argue" I answered.

"What did you tell her?" Ben said as he pushed himself up so he could look at me face properly.

"I reminded her that she knew how busy you could be and that I'm patient with your Royal commitments. I also said that before I got together with you I knew you were going to be King so I guess I always knew that our time will be restricted" I explained.

"I see" he said.

"I then told her that yes we do argue but we sit down and talk about it and it makes it better" I added.

"Nothing you don't know already" I teased as I stroked Ben's face.

"Were you ok telling Audrey that?" He asked.

"Yeah there's nothing in it that she can use against me. All I did was tell her that she needed to trust Chad and speak to him" I said shrugging.

"I will admit it was a weird conversation though" I said as I pursed my lips together.

"I can imagine" Ben stated.

"I wonder if they are going to end up speaking while we are here" I thought out loud.

"With Audrey and Chad anything is possible" Ben stated as he placed his head back onto my chest for another quick cuddle before we had to head back.

* * *

Another reason why we had decided to come away apart from finishing college was because it was Jane's birthday. So after me and Ben returned back to our tents we waited until everyone was changed and got ready and then when Jane came out of our tent she was greeted to us all singing 'Happy Birthday' and sitting around last nights discarded fire with her presents. After she had opened her presents and had breakfast; Carlos stated that he wanted to spend some time alone with his girl. So with this in mind the rest of us decided to go for a swim in the lake; well at the last minute I changed my mind as I wanted to sit, chill and draw.

"Mal" I heard a voice say.

"Yes" I replied not looking up from my drawing pad.

"Are you not coming for a swim?" Ben asked.

"No" I stated as I shook my head.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't feel like it; if I'm honest I just wanted to sit on my own and draw" I admitted as I finally looked up at him.

"Is everything ok?" he asked as he sat down next to me.

"Yeah; just yesterday I had a lot going through my mind; I'm still trying to contend with it all" I admitted as I turned my head to look at him.

"I thought you were ok" he noted as his face dropped.

"I am" I started.

"It doesn't stop me thinking about it though" I added as I returned my gaze back to my drawing pad.

"I see" he noted.

"Yeah" I answered and I was hit with a sudden pain in my back what caused me to adjust myself due to the pain.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked.

"My back aches a little bit; I didn't sleep very well" I advised.

"Oh" Ben said.

"Hang on" he quickly added and he crawled behind me and sat behind me with his legs at either side of mine.

"Ben what are you doing?" I asked as I turned my head to look at him.

"Well I'm going to have a quick cuddle" he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his chin on my shoulder.

"Right" I said slowly as I smiled at him.

"Then I am going to massage your back" he advised as he looked at me.

"You really don't have to" I said as I pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Well I am so suck it up" he teased before he quickly returned the favour and kissed my cheek.

"Ben you are meant to be spending time with your friends" I stated.

"I am" he replied.

"But I can spend some time with you as well" he pressed.

"I know that; but you see me more than them" I said as I looked out and looked at our friends messing around in the water.

"Yeah" Ben said as he turned his head and started to watch them as well.

"I'll go and see them in a bit" he added.

"Ok" I answered.

"Mally" Ben said slowly after a few moments of us sitting in silence.

"Benji" I said slowly.

"Can I have a kiss?" he asked cheekily.

"Like you need to ask Beastie" I flirted.

"Hmmm" Ben responded before I pressed a brief kiss to his lips.

"Is that all I'm getting?" he asked as he pulled one brow up.

"People are watching" I said nodding towards the others.

"Darn" Ben teased.

"Ben we can make out all you want when we get back" I flirted.

"Deal" he said as he pulled a cheeky face at me which made me giggle.

"Where is it hurting on your back?" he asked as he pulled his chin from my shoulder.

"All of it, but mainly the bottom" I advised.

"Ok" he said and I felt Ben slide his hands underneath my shirt and he slowly started to knead my back. I couldn't help but purse my lips together to suppress a groan at the sensation of relief that Ben was causing my back.

"People are still watching" I moaned slightly as he started to glide his fingers further up my back.

"I know" Ben stated.

"But they can't see what I am doing" he said dismissively.

"I'm not doing anything wrong" he added.

"I'm giving my girlfriend some very much needed attention" he flirted. I smirked at what he had just said and I couldn't help but want more from Ben; yes we might have sneaked a quick session of lovemaking last night however I wanted more. _God help you when you get back Ben_ I thought to myself as I started to let my smirk get bigger.

"You could say that" I stated as I supressed the urge to groan again.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"Nothing" I stated.

"No go on" he pressed.

"Yes you are giving me attention" I advised.

"But?" Ben questioned.

"Not what I want right now" I admitted.

"Oh" he said slowly.

"Yeah" I replied.

"I see" he flirted.

"My horny dragon" he teased as he continued to knead my back.

"Well you will parade in front of me without a t-shirt" I flirted.

"I was about to go for a swim" he laughed.

"I know" I agreed.

"But I still like the view" I admitted.

"Hmmm" Ben said as he stopped kneading my back and instead slid his hands around to my front and he snuggled into my hair.

"I love you" he muttered.

"I love you too" I answered back.

"You were definitely enjoying the view" he noted as he looked down at what I was drawing.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Look at what you were drawing" I said and I glanced down and I noticed what he was meaning. I had initially started drawing the lake however on one side I had started to sketch a drawing of Ben; topless in his blue shorts with little crowns on.

"Oh" I said as my eyes widened.

"Erm" I said nervously.

"At least I've got shorts on" he teased.

"Ben!" I snapped as I turned my head to look at him.

"Like I would do that type of drawing" I stated bluntly.

"Yes well I wouldn't like you to; you have a keen eye for the attention to detail" he stated which made me giggle. I watched as Ben went to say something but was cut off by someone shouting his name.

"Oi! Adams!" Chad shouted which made Ben groan.

"What?" he asked as he looked at him.

"I know you are currently being under the thumb over there but we want to play some Tourney; you game?" Chad called over as he through Jay a tourney ball.

"Of course" Ben said happily.

"Are you going to be ok?" Ben said looking at me.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"I'll watch" I stated.

"You better root for me" he teased as we both stood up.

"Always Ben" I stated as I closed my drawing pad and slid it into my bag.

"Always" I repeated as I started to follow him back to the others.


	73. Chapter 73

**Hey guys, I'm not going to say anything more than enjoy! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

"YES!" Ben and Jay roared as Jay scored another goal past Doug, who was in goal for both teams. I watched as Ben and Jay high fived each other and they both started running around like idiots.

"I don't know how a game can make them turn into idiots" I laughed as I watched as Ben start to jump about as Jay cartwheeled.

"Yeah but they are our idiots" Lonnie laughed.

"Tell me about it" I laughed.

"MAL!" I heard a voice say. I quickly glanced up and my eyes widened as I noticed that a very excited Ben was running towards me with Jay following closely behind.

"LONNIE!" Jay called happily.

"Why do I think that this might hurt?" I asked Lonnie as we both stood up cautiously.

"Probably because it is" Lonnie said as we both winced as both Ben and Jay ran up to us.

"We won!" Ben shouted as he dove at me and crushed me into a tight hug.

"I saw" I croaked as Ben's arms tightened around me.

"Ow!" I muttered.

"Sorry" Ben said as he loosened his arms off me and stepped back. We stood staring at each other for a couple of seconds as I pulled one brow up; Ben's grin got bigger and he then quickly stepped towards me, picked me up and span me around.

"Eeeee" I shrieked as he placed my back down onto the ground.

"Someone is very excited" I noted as he grinned down at me.

"Sorry" he said as he stepped towards me.

"No reason to be sorry; you can't help it if you're an amazing Tourney player" I muttered as I wrapped my arms around his neck as his arms captured my waist.

"Hmmmm" Ben said and he brought his face closer to mine and he pressed his lips against mine; we were about to fall into a long and loving kiss but was stopped when we heard someone shout Ben's name.

"Adams" Chad shouted again which broke up apart.

"What Charming?" Ben groaned as he turned and looked at Chad.

"Want a rematch? I'm sure that was just luck" he teased.

"Game on Charming; and if it is luck it will be on my side again" he said as he let go of my waist. Both Ben and Jay quickly looked at each other before running off leaving me and Lonnie to laugh at them again.

* * *

After a couple of games of Tourney, which ended up in Ben and Jay winning three games and Chad and Carlos winning two, we decided that we just wanted to have a lazy last day. So after we had made this decision we all divided into our groups to go and get ready for a swim in the lake; so I quickly got into my purple bikini and pulled the t-shirt I normally wear over my bikini on and waited outside of our tent for the others. I started to let my mind wander and was brought back to reality when I heard someone say my name.

"Yes Ben?" I said as I turned to look at him.

"You coming for a swim this time?" he teased as he walked up to me. I couldn't help but smirk at Ben as he decided to go swimming just in shorts so of course I was enjoying the view.

"Well I'm not wearing this for the good of my health" I joked as I pointed to the clothes I was wearing.

"Oi!" Ben laughed as he wrapped his arms around my waist and I felt his hands slide under my t-shirt.

"Don't!" I warned him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You were going to tickle me?" I accused.

"I wasn't going to" he stated.

"But if you insist?" he said as a smirk spread across his face.

"Behave!" I warned him as I playfully slapped his arm.

"Ok" he said and he pulled me close to him for a quick hug.

"Want a piggyback?" he offered. I smiled at this question and decided that I wanted to be close to Ben at the moment and I knew how to tell him this.

"No" I said shaking.

"That's not what I want" I added.

"What do you want?" Ben asked as he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"A beastie back" I muttered.

"Hmmm" Ben purred as he turned around and lowered himself down a little bit. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands caught my legs and Ben turned and we started to walk towards the lake. As Ben continued to walk into the lake I tightened my arms around his neck I loved how close I was to Ben and I couldn't help but snuggle into his neck. I heard him chuckle when the water was up to his waist and I started to feel the water flow underneath me and I froze as I knew what Ben was about to do.

"Don't throw me in" I begged.

"I can't promise anything" he laughed as he continued to walk further into the water.

"Ben!" I snapped. I heard him laugh again and he then loosened his arms on my legs and span around which loosened my grip on his neck so I fell into the water.

"BEN!" I shouted as I resurfaced. Ben started laughing at me when I pushed my now drenched hair out of my face and he started to swim away.

"Grrrr!" I growled as I started to swim after him.

"I'll get you Adams" I warned darkly.

"Whatever Faery" he stated as I tried to swim after him. It took me a few minutes but I managed to swim up to him and when I did I dove at him and pulled him under the water with me. I broke away from him and resurfaced and grinned when I saw Ben resurface and he was grinning at me.

"Don't play games with me Mal" he warned as he swam next to me.

"Why?" I laughed.

"Because you won't win" he stated.

"Hmph!" I puffed.

"We will see about that" I stated as I attempted to push Ben back under the water; however unfortunately for me Ben was a second faster and he was able to shove me. I grimaced at him as I watched his smug face as I went under the water.

"Hmph!" I puffed when I resurfaced.

"Giving up?" He laughed.

"No" I stated bluntly as I shook my head.

"I'll just get you back later" I promised.

"Whatever" Ben said as he swam up to me and grabbed my waist and started to wrestle with me in the water. I was struggling against him for a few minutes of him trying to get me back under the water but thankfully I was able to hook my arm around his neck and pulled him into a head lock. I nearly unsteadied Ben's footing but I felt his hands find my waist and he started to tickle me.

"BEN!" I shrieked as I tried to wriggle away as I had hold of Ben's neck.

"Stop it!" I stated.

"No" I heard him say as he started to tickle me more.

"BEN!" I shouted.

"Stop it!" I repeated. Sadly he didn't stop so I wriggled against him and hooked my leg behind Ben's and knocked Ben backwards into the water. As I released his neck so he could fall into the water he wrapped his arms around my waist and he took me under the water with him and quickly let go of me. I know that I should have been annoyed but I was over the moon that I had managed to get Ben under the water.

"I win!" I stated smugly as I resurfaced.

"Ok" he puffed as he swam back to me.

"I'll give you this one" he said as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

"Admit it" I said playfully.

"What?" He questioned.

"I won" I reminded him.

"Hmmm" he purred.

"We could continue this" he suggested.

"We could" I agreed.

"But I'll play dirty" I said with a sly grin.

"I know you will" he teased as he tightened his arms around my waist as I placed both of my hands on his bare chest.

"You also have me wrapped around your little finger" he teased.

"Yes" I giggled.

"Come here you, you little minx" Ben purred as he pulled me to him and I snuggled into his bare chest.

"What on earth are you two doing?" I heard a voice say as I pulled away and noticed Evie was close to us with Doug and the others making their way towards us.

"Play fighting in the water" Ben advised.

"And I won" I said smugly.

"Hmph!" Ben puffed.

"You really want to go again?" I teased.

"Maybe later" he stated as he pulled a funny face which made me laugh at him and we went on to enjoy a couple of hours messing around in the lake with our friends.

* * *

The rest of the day went really quick; we went on another little hike and afterwards we had another BBQ. It was now night time and we were all just talking between ourselves and drinking and I was enjoying being snuggled into Ben. I hoped that there wasn't going to be any drama tonight; as I had had enough to last me for a while as I knew that drama and scandal wouldn't be that far behind me.

"That looks promising" I muttered to Ben after we watched Chad and Audrey walk off after Audrey asked to speak to him.

"It does" Ben said as he looked back down at me; and I could tell by the tone of his voice that there was a sense of apprehension as things could kick off between Chad and Audrey very easily.

"Ben" I said as I reached up and stroked his face.

"Yes Mal" he answered with a small smile.

"Why don't we go and talk?" I asked. In all honesty I wanted some time alone with Ben that wasn't fuelled by scandal this weekend.

"Yeah, is something wrong?" Ben asked cautiously.

"No I just thought it would be nice to have some alone time that wasn't brought up by scandal" I admitted.

"And if it is going to kick off; I would rather neither of us were anywhere near" I added as I brushed my thumb along his bottom lip.

"Oh" he said as his eyes widened.

"Yeah" he added.

"I agree" he stated as I felt his hand start to stroke my side.

"So what do you want to do?" he questioned.

"We could cuddle and talk on the beach" I suggested.

"Ok" he replied with a smile.

"I'll go and get my sleeping bag" he said as we went to get up.

"No I'll get mine - it's closer" I added as I stood up in front of him.

"I'll wait here Princess" he said lovingly.

"Urgh!" I puffed as I pulled a funny face which made him chuckle as I walked away from him in the direction of my tent.

* * *

After me and Ben had talked, cuddled and made out for a little bit we were now just cuddled together looking at the stars; which in my opinion seemed like the perfect way to end a drama filled weekend. I now felt so relaxed being snuggled against Ben and I didn't want it to end.

"You want a drink?" I heard Ben ask as his hand stroked the bare skin of the bottom of my back as my top had ridden up again underneath the sleeping bag.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Should we go back and sit around the fire; I think everyone is still in their own little huddles?" Ben asked as we sat up and started to stretch.

"Yeah" I repeated as we both climbed out of the sleeping bag and slowly stood up and quickly and quietly walked towards the others.

"Wait two minutes love" I heard Ben say as he dropped my hand as we walked towards the fire.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To the toilet; also I'm going to get my sleeping bag" he advised.

"Ok" I said.

"Hurry back" I added.

"To you always" he said lovingly before he quickly turned and left in the direction of his tent. I then sat down with my back balanced against one of the big logs that was around our fire. I noticed that Ally, Freddie and Jordan were sat together so I moved a little closer towards them.

"How are things going?" Jordan asked.

"Very well Jordan" I replied.

"Yourself?" I asked.

"Well to be honest I kind of feel like a third wheel" she said as she pursed her lips together.

"How?" I asked.

"Well there is only me, Freddie and Ally that isn't coupled up" she advised.

"I thought you were dating someone?" I questioned slowly.

"I am" Jordan confirmed.

"But I don't know him well enough to bring him to something like this" she said as she looked down at her drink.

"My dad hasn't even met him yet!" she laughed as she looked up at me.

"Nervous much?" I teased.

"Is it showing?" Jordan said with a coy smile.

"Just a touch" I laughed.

"Mal if I tell you this you better keep it to yourself" she pressed.

"Promise" I promised.

"I really like Nathan" she admitted.

"I've never felt this way before" she added.

"I know how that feels" I said as I looked towards the boy's tent and noticed that Ben was now walking towards us.

"He's like no one I have ever met before and I don't want to ruin things by rushing things; thankfully Nathan respects that" Jordan muttered which made me look back at her.

"There's a keeper right there" I stated happily.

"What are we talking about?" Ben asked.

"Nothing much really" I stated as me and Jordan shared a look.

"I see" Ben said as he sat down next to me.

"Well I am going to go to bed" Jordan said as she quickly stood up.

"Night" me and Ben said together.

"Night" Jordan said and I watched as Ally and Freddie also stood up and followed her; obviously they didn't want to play third wheel anymore either.

"Mal" Ben said after a few seconds.

"Yes Ben" I replied with a small smile as I looked up at him; as I did this I noticed that Ben looked nervous - what had happened now?

"Why do you look so nervous?" I questioned.

"I want to ask you something" he admitted.

"Right" I said slowly as I pulled one brow up.

"Do you want to stay with me tonight?" Ben quickly asked.

"Ben" I said as I pursed my lips together. Of course I wanted to spend the night with Ben and wake up beside him but there was no way that we could; Audrey was here and to be honest it wasn't worth the hassle.

"I don't think we can" I added.

"Why?" Ben asked as his face dropped.

"Audrey remember" I said nodding towards his tent.

"I don't think she is going to say anything" Ben pressed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Chad has just asked us all if we minded if Audrey stayed over tonight" Ben admitted.

"No way!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah" Ben said with a small smile.

"Audrey wouldn't, would she?" I asked.

"Who knows?" Ben said shrugging.

"Just because they are going to spend the night together doesn't mean that they are going to... you know?" I stated.

"I know that" Ben replied.

"I just hope things are going ok with them" I said sincerely as I looked over to his tent again.

"Yeah well Chad maintained that they need to talk and cuddle so I think things are going very well; me and Audrey didn't even cuddle" Ben said.

"Jealous Ben" I teased as I looked back at him.

"Of course not" he stated bluntly.

"I have my cuddly dragon" he said as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him.

"You sure?" I said as I looked up at him.

"I'm sure Audrey wouldn't mind being shared" I joked.

"Behave Mal" he said sadly.

"You know I don't want her" he said as he pouted.

"I know Ben I am teasing you" I stated.

"Hmph!" he puffed.

"Negative ten girlfriend points" he said as he pulled his arms away from me and crossed them over his chest.

"I'll win them back" I said with a smirk.

"How?" Ben asked as he started to stop pouting at me.

"Come here" I said and I quickly pulled Ben into a long and loving kiss. When we broke away I smirked at him and quickly shoved my sleeping bag away and jumped up and quickly straddled him. I watched as Ben's eyes widened as I slid closer to him and I pressed a brief kiss to his lips. I quickly winked at him before I moved my head down and I started to lace Ben's neck with kisses and I couldn't help but smile against his neck when I heard a deep growl escape his lips.

"You have them back" he breathed as he slid his right arm around my waist as his left hand captured the back of my head.

"See" I stated smugly as I pulled my head away from his neck to look at him.

"Look at you" he stated.

"You are very happy with yourself" he added with a large smile.

"Of course I know how to get my man all riled up" I flirted.

"You sure do" he agreed and he pulled me towards him and we fell into a series of long and loving kisses.

"So?" Ben asked after we pulled away breathless.

"So?" I teased.

"You didn't answer my question" he said as he brushed his nose against mine.

"Yes" I said with a smile.

"Yes Ben I'll stay over with you" I clarified before being met with Ben pressing his lips against mine once more in a heated fashion.

* * *

After we had finished making out me and Ben quickly stood up and he led me by the hand to his tent; I saw that Evie and Doug were on the beach in the distance but I couldn't see the others so this told me that they must be in one of the tents somewhere. After we got into Ben's sleeping area he quickly pulled the flap shut as I put up my silencing charm and I watched as he conjoined our sleeping bags together.

"Mal" Ben said after we climbed into our sleeping bags and started to get ourselves comfortable.

"Yes" I replied as I started to stroke his chest.

"I know we probably aren't the only ones that are getting up to no good tonight" he muttered.

"Right" I muttered slowly.

"But a lot has happened this weekend and I want to show you how much you mean to me" he said lovingly as he stroked the left hand side of my face with his thumb on his right hand.

"And how are you going to do that?" I teased.

"Well I know it sounds corny" he started with a small smile.

"But I want to make love to you" he added.

"Oh Ben" I breathed.

"Oh Mal" he said before he pressed his lips against mine. Somewhere along the kiss we started to fall into a heated make out session; this time the prospect of being outside wasn't going to stop us. However when I felt Ben's hand slid under my t-shirt and rise up my side I abruptly pulled my lips away from his.

"Ben our friends are only next door" I muttered.

"Yeah but they can't hear us; you've already put your spell up. And I'll turn the light off so no one will see our shadows" he suggested.

"And anyway we did last night" he pointed out.

"You've really thought this through" I teased.

"Mal I love you and I want to show you this; if you don't want to then I'll not push you. I can wait until we get home; but I will show you how much you mean to me" he offered.

"Benji you are the perfect boyfriend" I said lovingly. I couldn't help but smile at how cute Ben was being and at the moment it was making me love him even more.

"And you Mally are the perfect girlfriend" he said as lifted up my left hand and kissed it softly. He then leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against mine. I fell into the kiss instantly and Ben dropped my hand and instead cupped my face as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me.

"I love you too" I whispered as I broke the kiss.

"Come here perfect beast of mine" I said as I cupped his face in both of my hands and he dropped his hands from my face and instead claimed my waist. I quickly crushed my lips against his and we fell into a heated make out session again that only ended when we heard a noise outside that broke us apart.

"Sorry guys!" I heard Doug nervously call out and me and Ben broke out into laughter.

"Come on" we heard Doug mutter and we heard movement that told us that he had entered the tent.

"Looks like Evie is here for the duration as well" I teased.

"It would appear so" Ben chuckled. We lay staring at each other for a few minutes getting lost in each other's eyes; I let a small smile spread across my face as I made a decision.

"Ben" I muttered.

"Aha" he answered with a cheeky grin.

"Turn those lights off" I said with a smirk.

"Hmmm" I heard Ben purr as he turned the lights off. I felt him shift himself slightly above me and his lips hungrily pressed against mine and we started to get lost in each other to make the end of this weekend perfect.


	74. Chapter 74

**Hey guys, how are you all doing? I know that there was a delay in writing these few chapters but I decided to concentrate solely on my Christmas Descendant story. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

As I woke up I smiled; sleeping next to Ben always helped me however I had made a decision - I didn't want Audrey to find me in bed with Ben. So I quickly and slowly untangled myself from Ben then I quickly pulled my clothes on. I slowly disconnected and slid my sleeping bag away from Ben. I then smiled to myself as I heard Ben growling as I tucked the sleeping bag around him so if anyone came in they wouldn't see his naked body. I then slowly undone the zip and climbed out; I glanced to the other sleeping pods and I noticed that everyone was still in their sleeping pods with their partners - Audrey included! I quickly exited the boy's tent and ran across the field and jumped into my sleeping pod and pulled my sleeping bag around me. I loved the fact that my sleeping bag smelt of Ben and I couldn't help but fall asleep with a smile on my face as my mind started to wander onto my beautiful, muscular beast who was growling softly across the way.

* * *

"Mal" I heard as someone say as they started to shake my shoulder.

"Hmph!" I puffed as I shrugged my shoulder to stop them from waking me up.

"Mal!" the voice said more loudly as they shoved me. Of course I knew who the voice was - it was Ben; and by the way he was trying to wake me up I started to think there was something wrong.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm not very happy with you" Ben said darkly.

"What?" I said as my eyes snapped open. _What have I done to make Ben not happy with me?_

"Why?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Why were you not there when I woke up? Everybody else is still together" he said sadly.

"Is that it?" I said as I started to stop panicking as I threw my head back down onto the pillow.

"You weren't there when I woke-" He said but I raised my hand to stop him when I heard a noise.

"Ben!" I snapped.

"What?" he asked.

"Hang on" I advised.

"What?" he repeated.

"Conceal our actions from this world, so our actions and promises can't be retold" I said as I cast my silencing spell.

"Yes Ben I wasn't there when you woke up-" I started before he cut me off.

"You wouldn't have liked it if I left you" he accused.

"Probably not" I agreed.

"No" I added.

"But I have my reasons and if they roles were reversed I would understand" I pressed.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Ben I don't want Audrey to catch us in bed together; she could very well go back to Queen Leah and I don't want any more scandal" I said quickly.

"I see" he noted.

"I suppose your right" he added.

"Ben you know I love waking up next to you; but it's just not worth the risk doing it when Audrey is around" I sighed.

"Even though Audrey and nearly every other girl is still in my tent" Ben countered.

"Even then" I pressed.

"Fine" he sighed.

"Do you forgive me?" I asked.

"Yeah" he replied.

"On one condition" he said as he started to smirk at me.

"Ok" I said as I knew where this was heading.

"What?" I added with a smirk.

"Make out with me?" he flirted.

"Come here Beastie" I said as I slid my hands onto his t-shirt and started to pull him down on top of me.

"Hmm" Ben said he quickly undone my sleeping bag and his hands captured my waist. I looked at his cute little face and I then felt a drop of doubt fall into my stomach that started to tell me that something was wrong.

"Ben is something wrong?" I asked.

"No" he said.

"Not really" he quickly added nervously.

"Not really?" I asked slowly. Ben went to open his mouth to speak but stopped when we both heard a noise that told us that someone had just entered the tent.

"I'll tell you later" he muttered.

"Ok" I replied. I knew there was something going on but I knew not to push it; Ben would tell me eventually and I would need to be patient. So to defuse the awkward silence that we were falling into I pulled Ben down to me and pressed my lips against his and we fell into a heated make out session that neither of us wanted to end.

* * *

"Oh sorry" I heard Evie say as she opened the flap to our sleeping pod which made me and Ben break away.

"Don't worry about it E" I said as I rolled fully onto my back.

"We are only cuddling" I said as I smirked at Ben, who smirked back at me.

"I better go and get things sorted anyway; we will be leaving after breakfast" he said as he sat up.

"I see" I noted as I sat up as well.

"Love you" Ben said lovingly.

"Love you too" I replied before Ben pressed a brief kiss to my lips.

"See you soon Evie" Ben said as he started to shuffle off my air mattress.

"See you soon Ben" Evie replied and Ben quickly left and closed the flap behind him. I stared after Ben for a few seconds before I looked at Evie and noticed that as she was climbing onto her bed she was smirking at me.

"Don't you smirk at me like that Evelyn" I warned her.

"Well you spent the night with Ben" she stated bluntly.

"No" I lied as I wanted to pull her leg a little bit.

"What?" she asked as her face dropped.

"But I thought-" she started.

"You thought?" I asked.

"You thought that I spent the night with Ben; when you spent the night with Doug" I answered for her when she didn't answer.

"Yes" she confirmed.

"Evie I'm joking" I laughed.

"Of course I spent the night with Ben; I just left early morning so we weren't caught by Audrey" I advised.

"I see" she noted.

"Hang on" she said after a few minutes.

"Yes" I said as I readjusted myself in my sleeping bag.

"So does that mean?" she questioned before she stopped and started to panic.

"That mean?" I prompted.

"You heard me and Doug?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah we heard you and Doug, I also heard the others too" I confirmed.

"Oh god!" Evie exclaimed as her hands went to her mouth.

"Yeah" I said.

"We didn't hear you and Ben" she stated.

"No" I said shaking my head.

"You wouldn't have" I added and I suddenly felt mischievous.

"Bravo on the finish E!" I teased.

"You go girl!" I teased. In all honesty I could vaguely remember hearing Doug and Evie; just like I remembered hearing the others but really my attention was concentrating on Ben purring and growling above me and we slowly made love to one another.

"Stop it M!" she snapped as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"We are meant to be getting better at talking about these things" I said dismissively.

"Yes" she replied.

"I just can't believe you and Ben were listening" she said nervously.

"We weren't listening; we heard you and Doug trip over something and then you both go at it. But we weren't listening; me and Ben just continued with what we were doing" I advised.

"Which was?" she pressed.

"What do you think happened?" I asked.

"Well I don't know; we didn't hear you" she stated bluntly.

"Exactly!" I said as I smirked.

"Hmmm" she said as she looked at me.

"Did anything happen?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Did you and Ben sleep together?" she asked bluntly.

"Yeah we fell asleep together" I said ignoring what she was really asking me.

"You know that is not what I mean Mal" she answered sternly.

"Just spit it out" she pressed.

"What do you really want to know?" I asked.

"Did you and Ben have sex?" she snapped as her voice went a little bit louder than I know she would have meant for it to be. I then watched as Evie's eyes widened in panic in case she had exposed me and Ben and started a scandal with Audrey.

"Sorry I shouted the others will hear" she said as she started to panic.

"No they won't" I disagreed.

"What?" she asked confused.

"They can't hear you" I stated.

"If you screamed in here only I would hear you" I advised.

"How?" Evie wondered out loud. I now knew that I would have to let Evie into mine and Ben's little secret - but I knew that it was safe. This was Evie we were talking about - I knew that she might tell Doug but that didn't bother me; me and Ben trusted them both. However I knew that I would have to let Ben know that I had told Evie.

"Silencing spell" I said.

"What?" Evie asked incredulously.

"Evie when you think about it have you ever heard me and Ben?" I asked sarcastically. I watched as Evie thought for a few seconds before she answered.

"No" she answered slowly.

"Do you put the silencing spell up all the time?" Evie questioned.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"So the answer to your question is yes" I admitted further.

"Yes me and Ben did have sex" I finished.

"I can't believe you use magic" Evie said.

"Well I don't need to but as my and Ben's relationship is so public it's nice to have some privacy" I advised.

"I see" she noted.

"So does that mean you've slept with each other more than once this weekend?" Evie dared to ask.

"Yep" I replied.

"We had to kiss and make up somehow" I said with a smirk.

"Mal!" Evie exclaimed.

"What about you and Doug?" I asked ignoring her reaction and pushing the conversation off me and Ben and onto her and Doug.

"Yes" she admitted.

"Just last night or other nights?" I asked.

"Other nights as well" she admitted as her cheeks started to go pink.

"Get you!" I exclaimed.

"So when I was talking to Ben the other night in his tent you and Doug were?" I asked.

"Yes" she confirmed as she looked down.

"Any other times?" I pressed as I tried to look at her face.

"Evelyn!" I said sternly.

"Mal please" she whined as she looked up at me.

"No come on" I urged.

"You would ask me" I stressed.

"I know I would" she replied.

"Please?" I begged.

"Come on" I prompted.

"You know I'm not going to say anything" I added as I tried to reassure her.

"On the first night I snuck out when you were asleep" she admitted.

"Right" I said slowly.

"Me and Doug went to the beach" she advised.

"NO WAY!" I shouted as my eyes widened at this admission.

"Yes" she said.

"And you said me and Ben was adventurous doing it in a mountain and by a waterfall" I stated with a smug grin.

"Yeah I know" she noted.

"So how was your first outdoor sex?" I asked cheekily.

"Amazing" she said with a small smile.

"It always is" she added.

"We were just making out and the next thing I knew we were-" she started but then stopped herself.

"Yes?" I teased.

"You know" she snapped.

"No I don't" I said playing innocent to what she was she was saying.

"You do" she pressed.

"You are just trying to make me say it" she snapped.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"But I do know what you mean" I said as I looked down at my hands. I suddenly felt confident having this conversation with Evie so I was willing to admit things as well.

"One minute I can be kissing Ben and the next minute I'm on top of him moaning his name" I said boldly.

"Erm" Evie said.

"Mal" she said after a couple of seconds.

"Yes I know I just said it" I said as I looked up her.

"See I'm getting better" I said smugly.

"Why this sudden confidence?" she asked.

"I have nothing to hide from you E; you're my best friend and I should be able to speak to you about this. I just don't want Audrey finding out" I said as I nodded to the outside of our sleeping pod.

"I see" she noted.

"I feel the same way about you too" she added with a smile, which made me smile at her.

"I might try that with Ben" I teased as Evie's admission came back to the forefront of my mind.

"What?" Evie asked.

"Sex on the beach" I muttered.

"Well all I will say is make sure you take a towel because sand gets anywhere" she laughed.

"Thanks for that E!" I laughed.

"Well you started it" she teased which set us both off giggling.

"E" I said after we had stopped giggling.

"Yeah" she replied.

"Don't tell anyone about the silencing spell" I stated.

"I promise" she said.

"Don't tell anyone about what I told you" she begged.

"I won't, but I probably will have to mention something to Ben. I'll have to tell him that you know about the silencing spell" I explained.

"Well you can tell him I know he won't say anything but no one else" she said.

"As if I would E" I said as I sat up and picked up one of my drawing pads.

"As if I would" I repeated as we started to enjoy some girl time before we had to go and get sorted to leave.

* * *

"I have enjoyed this weekend but I can't wait to get home" I muttered into Ben's ear as we were sitting in our seats in the back of the minibus next to Evie and Doug.

"Same" he agreed as he started to run his fingers through my hair.

"I love our friends but I can't wait for some family time" he stated.

"Same" I said mimicking his voice; he then playfully shoved me before he pressed a brief kiss to my lips.

"I might go for a swim" I stated as I looked out of the window.

"Can I join you?" he asked.

"Like I could ever stop you" I laughed.

"Yeah but you might want some time on your own" he advised.

"Your right I do want time on my own" I said as I suddenly felt playful.

"Oh" he said as his face dropped.

"With you, you goof ball" I laughed as I m playfully shoved him.

"Mally" Ben teased.

"Benji" I laughed back before he pressed a kiss to my lips.

"Behave you two" I heard Doug tease which made us break apart.

"No Dwarfson" Ben laughed.

"I won't" he added before he pressed another kiss to my lips.

"Hmph!" I heard Audrey puff after we pulled away from each other.

"What's her problem?" I muttered.

"I'll tell you when we get home" Ben muttered into my ear. I looked up at him and put two and two together; I guessed that this was related to what Ben promised to talk to me about later on. I nodded at him and snuggled my head into his chest and tried to enjoy the remainder of our journey home; hoping that there wasn't going to be any more drama.

* * *

"So what's Audrey's problem?" I asked after me and Ben resurfaced in the pool after we had both jumped in.

"Well you know Audrey and Chad spent the night together" Ben advised as he waded through the water towards me.

"Yes" I advised as I pulled my now drenched hair from my face.

"Well they only cuddled" Ben advised.

"And they made out a little bit" he confirmed.

"That doesn't sound too bad" I dismissed.

"Well it wasn't until Audrey heard someone having sex this morning" Ben said bluntly.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"That was the reason I came to find you" he stated.

"Right explain" I said slowly.

"Promise not to say anything until I'm finished?" he asked.

"I'll try" I promised.

"Well what woke me up was Audrey shouting; when I sat up right I saw that you weren't there and neither was your sleeping bag. I quickly threw my boxers and shorts on as I thought that Audrey might have caught you leaving. But when I opened the flap I noticed that Audrey and Chad were arguing; Audrey was saying that no one in the tent had morals and the villain children were ruining us. When I looked around the tent Evie and Doug weren't there (but as I left to come and find you I noticed they were cuddling around the fire) but I then heard Jay and Lonnie make noises and then Carlos and Jane" Ben started to explain.

"Oh" I said slowly.

"Right" I added hoping that this would prompt him to carry on.

"Audrey clocked me and she started saying that I was ruining my reputation; I asked her how and she said that she knew that you were with me. I know I was mad at you for leaving but it was a good job you did. Her face was a picture when she walked up to my sleeping pod and she realised that you weren't there. I quickly threw my t-shirt on and came to find you" he explained.

"So the noise I heard after you came to see me?" I asked.

"Was Audrey coming back into your tent" Ben confirmed.

"I see" I noted.

"Benjamin!" I said pushing him and he faulted a little bit in the water.

"What?" he asked.

"Why did you not tell me?" I accused.

"I know it was wrong but I thought you had enough drama; and I didn't know whether Audrey was coming to upset you so I came to see you. Actually if I am completely honest after the weekend we have both had I was worried in case you left me because you were upset" he said quickly trying to defend himself.

"No because I anticipated something like that happening" I stated bluntly.

"Yeah" he agreed.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked as he stepped back towards me.

"A little but don't worry" I admitted with a small smile.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well I would have liked to have known at the time but I know you did it with my best interests so I forgive you" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Good" Ben said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"However you need to make it up to me" I flirted.

"Of course" Ben flirted back.

"How?" he asked.

"Make out in the pool?" I suggested.

"Come here my purple haired vixen!" Ben exclaimed before he pressed his hungry lips against mine and we fell into a very heated make out session which made the end of a drama filled weekend perfect.

* * *

"Ben" I said against Ben's chest as we were both sat on the side of the pool.

"Yes love of my life" he replied lovingly.

"I need to tell you something" I admitted.

"Don't worry it's a little thing" I said as I saw that panic started to drop into his facial expression.

"But promise not to repeat it?" I asked.

"Promise" he said sincerely.

"I told E about the silencing spell" I admitted.

"Ok" he said.

"That's not a problem but can I ask why?" he questioned.

"She asked me whether we had sex last night" I admitted.

"I didn't tell her initially but I was winding her up about her dalliance with Doug and she shouted something that I wouldn't want anyone else to hear" I explained.

"Evie started to panic and that's when I told her" I finished.

"Oh" he said slowly.

"I see" he added.

"Well that's not a problem" he said shrugging.

"We know we can trust Evie and Doug" he finished with a smile.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"Evie and Doug have been very active over the weekend that's all I will say" I admitted.

"How?" Ben asked.

"They had slept together on the beach on the first night and when we were sleeping together on the second night" I admitted; I knew that Evie wouldn't mind me telling Ben this as we were all close and we had told each other things like this in the past.

"So even more than you and me?" Ben laughed.

"I know!" I laughed.

"How dare they?" Ben teased.

"Well I think we better even the odds" he said as he jumped into the water and stood in front of me.

"How?" I asked as I wrapped my arms and legs around him.

"Oh come here you!" he said as he wrapped his arms around me and we continued where we left off in our heated make out session that lead into me and Ben making love in the pool.

"Mal I love you" Ben said as he rested his forehead against mine as we both tried to regulate our breathing.

"I love you too Ben" I said before pressing my lips against his for a brief kiss before we climbed out of the pool to go and get ready for our evening with his parents.


	75. Chapter 75

**Hey guys, thank you for being patient; I knew that there had been a delay in getting these chapters to you but if I am being completely honest with you I took a little bit of a break away from this story to finish my 'VK's First Christmas' story. I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy reading it.** **Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

A couple of days had passed since we had returned from our camping trip and I was now stood in looking at myself in my floor length mirror looking at my beautiful prom dress. Of course it was an Evie original; it was a deep purple floor length dress. It was an open back dress with a sleeveless sparking lace bodice that was covered in green rhinestones. It also had a low v - neck and thin satin waistband. However unlike my other dresses it had a large underskirt underneath it which made it fluff out the dress so it made the dress seem a lot bigger. On my feet I was wearing a pair of purple heels that had a modest heel and my hair was tried into a braid-hawk.

"Mal you look beautiful" I heard a voice say; I slowly turned around and smiled when I saw who it was. Ben was now stood in my doorway and his mouth was slightly open as he looked me up and down. I couldn't help but look at Ben the same way because he looked very handsome. Evie had designed his suit and we had decided for a change to get Ben out of blue and yellow. So he was now in a smart black suit with a white shirt; however as a little bit of a change he had a deep purple bowtie and waistcoat on that matched my dress and he had a bright green handkerchief folded into a triangle and placed into his blazer pocket.

"You don't look so bad yourself" I teased as I walked towards him.

"You look strange in black" I noted.

"Sexy but a little bit strange" I added which made him smirk.

"I guess I do a little bit" he said as he looked down at himself.

"But do you like it?" he said looking at me as I stood in front of him.

"I love it" I said as I looked up at him.

"Well they are your colours" he teased.

"Yeah" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"We didn't need to match" I stated.

"I know that" Ben replied.

"But I like this suit; it's different and it makes us look more like a couple" he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"And people don't know that already?" I laughed.

"No" Ben joked.

"I guess they wouldn't know that" Ben said sarcastically.

"Even after three years" he added.

"Nah!" I laughed as I pulled a funny face at Ben.

"I need to make you aware" Ben said as he pulled me closer to him.

"Of?" I asked.

"My parents want to take photos" he said.

"I don't see a problem with that" I said shrugging.

"Yeah" Ben agreed.

"I will give you this downstairs as my mother wants a photo of that as well" he said as he loosened his left arm on my waist and showed me the dark purple corsage that he had for me in a see through box.

"For the scrapbook?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"For the scrapbook" he confirmed.

"Then let's go downstairs my love" I said as I released his neck and quickly picked my bag up from my bed.

"My lady" he bowed before he offered me his arm. I chuckled as I slid my hand onto his arm and we walked out of the room and down the stairs to his parents, Mrs Potts, Chip, Lumiere and Cogsworth who were waiting for us.

* * *

"Oh don't you two look beautiful" I heard Belle say.

"Thank you" I said politely.

"Thanks mother" Ben added.

"I love your dress Mal" Adam said as he smiled at me.

"Thank you Adam" I replied with a small smile.

"Nice to see that someone can make Ben dress in another colour" Adam chuckled.

"I can't help it if our house colours are blue and yellow" Ben laughed.

"You suit purple and green" Mrs Potts said as she looked Ben up and down.

"Well Mal is my soul mate so I'm going to" Ben said lovingly as he wrapped his arm around my waist and looked down at me as Belle took a photo.

"So" Ben said as he dropped my waist.

"So?" I asked.

"Mal pass me your wrist" he instructed.

"What for?" I asked and he then held the corsage up.

"Oh" I said as my eyes widened.

"That" I added as I lifted my right hand up for him. I watched as Ben smiled down at me as he opened the see through corsage box and he quickly and carefully pulled the corsage out of the box. Ben then turned around and gave his father the box before he turned back and looked at me. He then slid the ribbon around my waist and tightened it so it wouldn't fall from my wrist. As he did this I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye which told me that Belle had just taken another photo.

"Tonight is going to be a lovely night" Ben said as he stepped towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It is" I agreed as I slid my arms around his neck before he pulled me into a hug as Belle took more photos.

"Because I have you with me" he muttered over my shoulder.

"And you always will Ben" I muttered back before he pulled back and smiled down at me.

"You always will" I added before we turned back to his parents and more photos were taken to add to the Beast family scrapbook.

* * *

After we had multiple photos taken of me and Ben, just me, just Ben, Ben with his parents and even me with Belle and Adam we were now about to go outside to wait for everyone. However we were stopped in our tracks as Ben suddenly stood still and looked up for a few seconds.

"Wait" he said.

"Ben what's wrong?" Belle asked.

"Nothing" he said.

"It's just-" he started and he turned to look at Cogsworth.

"Cogsworth" he said politely.

"Yes my lord" he replied.

"Can you put this in my room please?" Ben asked as he let go of my hand and quickly removed his crown of his head.

"Of course" Cogsworth replied in a confused tone as he took Ben's crown for him.

"Ben?" I asked as I pulled one brow up in confusion as he slid his hand back into mine and looked down at me.

"I just want to be Ben tonight; everyone knows who I am. I just want tonight to be about you, me and our friends" Ben explained sincerely.

"Look at you being cute" I said with a smile as I reached up and brushed some hair behind his right ear before I pressed a brief kissed to his lips.

"Well I try" Ben chuckled as Belle took another photo. I smiled up at Ben; I still could not believe that he was mine. Ben was right; tonight was going to be a lovely night - I had my soul mate by my side and we would make another special memory of tonight and I was very excited to see what was going to happen.

* * *

As we walked into the college gym my eyes widened at what I saw. Of course I had seen plenty of chick flicks to know roughly what to expect but actually being at my own prom was different. There were balloon arches filled with an assortment of yellow and blue balloons and twisted garlands with blue and yellow pastel crepe paper littered on the walls. On the stage there was a DJ getting ready to start playing and a large dance floor; on the other side of the room it was filled with tables with little cards with name placing's on them and in the middle of the tables there were beast centre pieces.

"Wow!" I stated as I let my eyes roam over the room again.

"Not what you expected?" Ben asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"No" I stated as I rested myself against Ben's chest. I slowly looked up at Ben and he smiled down at me before he pressed a kiss to my nose.

"You look very happy with yourself" I teased as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Why shouldn't I?" He said lovingly as we started to sway slightly on the spot.

"I've brought the prettiest girl in our year to prom" he said before brushing his nose against mine.

"Don't let Audrey hear you say that; she's hoping that she will win Prom King and Queen with Chad" I muttered.

"I know; she's been telling anyone who will listen" Ben sighed.

"Did we really have to put our names forward?" I asked.

"No; but as I am king I am expected to" he said as he pursed his lips together.

"I don't know if we will win; I don't really care. All I care about is sharing this special night with you" he said with a small smile.

"Awww my cute Beastie" I said before pressing a brief kiss to his lips.

"If we did win however it does have its pros" he said after a few seconds of us staring at each other.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Well it gets you to practice being Queen" he teased.

"Ha ha" I said sarcastically as we released our arms from each other. Ben then slid his hand into mine so he could lead me to our table as our friends had already made their way to our table and were waiting for us with excited looks on their faces.

* * *

A few hours had passed and a lot of things had already happened - me and Ben had our official prom photo taken, had our three course meal and danced to various songs. However as I was dancing with Evie to 'Alarm' by Anne Marie a thought dropped into my mind and I needed to speak to Ben. So I quickly excused myself from Evie who nodded and started to dance with Lonnie and Jane and I quickly went and found Ben who was waiting at our table.

"Ben" I said as I looked at him.

"Yes" he called over the loud music.

"We need to talk" I shouted in his ear.

"Like now!" I prompted as I slid my hand into his and tried to pull him from his feet.

"Whoa!" I heard Ben shout as I quickly turned around and tried to pull him from the very busy main hall.

"Calm down!" I heard him say as he attempted to pull me back but I just kept dragging him from the hall. I noticed that people were watching me and Ben and they probably thought that something was wrong but there wasn't. Well I hoped that there wasn't; I had kept something from Ben for a couple of weeks. It wasn't out of malice just due to everything that had happened recently we were too busy and I forgot until now; and it would be just my luck it would be at the last minute that I would have to tell him.

"Why do I sense that there is something wrong?" I heard him ask as I dragged him down the corridor towards my old locker.

"It depends how you look at it" I answered.

"Ok" he replied and I could tell by the sound of his voice that he was starting to panic.

"Ben follow me" I advised him and I didn't say another word until we were at my old locker. As I turned to look at him I could see that he was nervous; yes admittedly my actions did make the situation look bad but I don't think that Ben had anything to be worried about. He might be mad at me and I could deal with that however after he knew why I did it I think he would be ok with me.

"Conceal our actions from the world; so our words and promises can't be retold" I quickly muttered.

"Mal I am really starting to worry" he nervously admitted.

"The thing is Ben-" I started.

"I need to ask you something" I added as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Right" he said slowly as his arms captured my waist.

"Ok" he replied.

"What?" He asked.

"You know this whole Prom King and Queen thing?" I started to ask as nerves started to kick in.

"Yeah" he answered.

"Does it actually mean a great deal to you?" I asked as I winced. I needed to know deep down how he felt about it; even though it was too late and there was no turning back now.

"Like if we didn't win would it really bother you?" I added. I watched as Ben pulled one brow up in confusion before he answered.

"Honestly?" I pressed before he could speak.

"Mal what is going on?" Ben questioned.

"Answer my question" I urged.

"Then I will explain" I stated.

"Ok" he said as he nodded.

"In all honesty I'm not that bothered about it; it would be nice to win it with you" he admitted.

"However it isn't the end of the world if we don't win it" he added.

"I meant what I said earlier on" he said with a small smile.

"I just want tonight to be about me and you" he finished as he tightened his arms around my waist.

"Thank you" I said with a toothy grin as I started to feel better about my plan.

"Now will you tell me what is going on?" He asked as he pulled me closer to him.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"Ben I needed to check whether Prom King meant something to you because-" I started.

"Because?" He prompted. I took a deep breath to steady my nerves before I told Ben what I had done; as I know if anyone found out I could be in a lot of trouble.

"I know who is going to win Prom King and Queen" I admitted as I winced.

"How?" Ben asked incredulously.

"Because I've boycotted the vote" I admitted.

"WHAT!" Ben shouted.

"Mal that is cheating!" He stated bluntly.

"I know you want to get one over Audrey" he said as his face dropped into disgust. I sighed at this; I didn't do it for Audrey; I did it for us and someone else.

"Ben" I said stopping him before he got the wrong end of the stick.

"Stop" I said as I dropped my hands from his neck to his chest.

"I didn't boycott it so we would win" I stated.

"I did it so whoever won deserved it" I added.

"And we don't?" He questioned sadly.

"Ben I have my reasons for doing it" I urged.

"Are you mad at me?" I said as I watched as Ben shook his head and sighed.

"Hmmm" he said as he looked at me.

"Who actually won?" He asked.

"Us" I said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"You know when you couldn't find me a couple of days before we left college?" I advised.

"Yes" he replied.

"I was in the fairy godmother's office fixing the vote" I admitted.

"Mal" he stated sternly.

"What are you reas-" he started but was cut off by a voice coming from the main hall.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" The fairy godmother asked.

"I guess this will have to wait" Ben whined.

"Can we have all of the couples for Prom King and Queen on the stage please?" She asked.

"I just hope your plan has worked" Ben said as he slid his hand into mine and he started to lead me back into the main hall.

"It has" I pressed confidently before I muttered the cancelling spell on the sound spell I had just used.

"I know who has won" I admitted.

"Who?" Ben muttered.

"Students to the stage now!" the Fairy Godmother pressed.

"I guess I am going to find out soon" he muttered sadly as he noticed that there were far too many students around us for me to tell him.

"Yeah" I said as I squeezed his hand.

"This conversation isn't over Mal" he warned me.

"I didn't think that it was" I stated as me and Ben both stepped onto the stage next to, Audrey, Chad, Evie, Doug, Carlos, Jane, Jay, Lonnie and a couple of other couples.

"Now before I make the announcement I would like to make the whole student body aware of something" the Fairy Godmother said and by the tone of her voice she didn't sound happy.

"I will not tolerate cheating!" She stated sternly. I took a deep breath in and tightly squeezed Ben's hand who looked at me and squeezed my hand back.

"And there are going to be consequences for your actions" she warned us.

"A certain couple didn't know when the counting was going to be done as extra voting slips have now been added to the box" she explained to everyone which made me start to panic - by the looks of it I had boycotted the vote on the wrong day!

"So I have no choice but to disqualify that couple" the Fairy Godmother warned as she turned towards us all and looked at every couple before stepping in front of me and Ben which start to make me panic.

"Audrey and Chad!" She snapped as she quickly turned and looked at Chad and Audrey who were stood next to us. I watched as Chad's face dropped into shock and I could tell that he didn't have anything to do with this.

"What?" Chad asked shocked.

"Audrey did you have something to do with this?" He asked as he turned and looked at Audrey.

"I just wanted to win" she admitted as she stamped her foot on the floor and crossed her arms over her chest.

"By cheating!" Chad exclaimed.

"Can you please leave the stage please?" The Fairy Godmother asked.

"And your parents will be informed" she stated as we all watched as a very disgruntled Audrey and Chad left the stage.

"Now back to business" the Fairy Godmother stated with her trademark smile.

"It was close between three, well two couples now" she said.

"And it is my pleasure to announce that King Prom and Queen for the class of 2018 are-" she started before she opened a sparkly blue and yellow envelope.

"Doug Dwarfson and Evie Grimhilde!" She declared proudly. I felt Ben squeeze my hand and I quickly looked up at him and noticed that he was smiling. I quickly looked at Evie and Doug and their faces were a picture; I knew that they never expected to win so I wanted to give this to them.

"You what?" Evie asked shocked.

"Are you serious?" Doug asked.

"Perfectly serious" the Fairy Godmother said happily.

"Come and take your crowns" she said as she pointed to two makeshift crowns that now belonged the Evie and Doug. I watched happily as they both received their crowns gracefully and how Evie started to get emotional as the whole student body started to clap and cheer for her and Doug

"Now would the Prom King and Queen please go to the dance floor so you can have your first dance" the Fairy Godmother said as she directed Evie and Doug to the empty dance floor that was waiting for them.

"I see what you did there" I heard Ben say which made me tear my eyes away from Evie and Doug start to dance and I looked up at him.

"You do?" I asked nervously as I started to hope that he wasn't too mad at me.

"That was a very nice thing you did there" he said with a large smile.

"I know" I stated as I looked back at Evie and Doug and noticed that Doug was now consoling Evie as she had started to cry.

"If I am being completely honest" I said as I looked back up at Ben.

"I didn't boycott it too much" I admitted.

"What do you mean?" Ben muttered as we started to walk off the stage after everyone else.

"Evie and Doug were only four votes behind us" I muttered.

"So I just added six more votes" I stated.

"I see' Ben noted.

"What about Audrey and Chad?" Ben asked.

"They were a considerable amount less than both me and you and Evie and Doug" I advised as we stood next to everyone and watched the new Prom King and Queen have their dance.

"Mal" I heard Ben say as he stepped behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his chin on my right shoulder.

"Yeah" I said as I looked at him.

"Was there any other reasons why you did this?" He muttered into my ear.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"Care to explain?" He teased.

"Me and you are always in the limelight" I answered.

"I thought it would be nice for someone else to have it" I said as I looked back at Evie and Doug.

"I agree" he said happily.

"You're not mad?" I said as I looked back at him.

"No" he confirmed.

"We will always know deep down; but if we were to lose to anyone I'm glad it was Evie and Doug" he said happily as he turned and started to watch as Evie's and Doug's dance come to an end.

"So" Ben started.

"So?" I asked.

"May I have this dance?" He asked cheekily as he dropped my waist and slid his hand into mine.

"I thought you would never ask" I laughed as I let Ben lead me to the dance floor so we could join Evie and Doug so we could start to share their special moment with them.


	76. Chapter 76

**Hey guys, I still can't believe how far we have come together. Thank you for sticking with me, favouriting and following this story. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After me and Ben ended our dance with our new Prom King and Queen I then released Ben's hand and shoulder and then walked towards Evie; who still looked very shocked.

"Your majesty" I teased curtseying to her.

"Oh behave" she giggled at me as she pulled me into a hug.

"I don't understand how this has happened" she said as we pulled away.

"Well you and Doug are deserving winners" Ben advised happily as I slid my hand back into his.

"Over you two?" Evie asked as Doug was being congratulated by Carlos and Jay.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ben asked.

"Because I'm king I'm meant to win?" Ben added.

"Evie I already have won; I have this beautiful woman on my arm" he said as he dropped my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist and he pulled me to him.

"Ben!" I exclaimed. Yes I was only kidding but in all honesty I still didn't know how to react to certain things that he said some times.

"What?" he asked.

"Fetch me a bucket" I teased as I shoved him.

"Oi!" he said gently shoving me back.

"I'm trying to be romantic" he stated before pressing a kiss against my right cheek.

"And you succeeded" I said lovingly before I pressed a brief kiss to his lips.

"I'm pulling your horns" I advised.

"Oh" Ben said as his eyes widened.

"I see" he noted.

"I'll make it up to you later you romantic beast" I flirted.

"Yep" he answered as a cheeky grin spread across his face.

"I don't really want to know how you are going to do that" Evie teased which made me look at her.

"Not like that" I stated as I started to feel my cheeks heat up.

"Whatever" Evie said dismissively.

"Would you like a drink Mal?" Ben asked.

"Yeah please" I replied.

"Evie?" Ben asked politely.

"Doug has just gone to get me one, but thank you" Evie replied. We both then watched as Ben turned and walked away before we walked back to our seats and sat down.

"Mal" Evie said as she turned to me.

"E" I said slowly as I watched her face and I could tell that there was something really bothering her.

"What did you do?" she muttered.

"What do you mean?" I questioned playing innocent to what she had just asked.

"Mal" she whined.

"Don't give me that" she stated.

"I know there was no way that me and Doug beat you and Ben" she muttered as she pulled her chair close to mine so no one could overhear us.

"Well you did E" I pressed.

"Why can't you believe it?" I said looking away from her. I had a problem lying to Evie and she could tell when I was lying. Fingers crossed this time I was going to be able to convince her as I didn't want this to take the shine of winning away from her.

"I don't know" she admitted.

"Even though me and Doug are always kind of in the spotlight it isn't always directly on us" she started.

"Well tonight it is" I pressed as I looked at her and took both of her hands in mine.

"Lap it up" I said as I squeezed her hands.

"Evie this is your night" I said bluntly.

"You were born to be Prom Queen" I continued.

"Doug is your king" I added lovingly which made Evie smile.

"Thanks" she said.

"You're welcome" I replied.

"Are you upset that you didn't win?" she asked slowly.

"No" I admitted.

"If I'm completely honest I'm not that bothered" I admitted further.

"I'm just happy to be here with Ben" I stated.

"I didn't need to win; yes you might dress me up in all these beautiful dresses E. But you know I'm still not that much of a girly girl-" I started to explain.

"You deserve your crown" I finished which a smile.

"I still believe that you had something to do with this" she muttered.

"Well don't say that too loud" I stated.

"You'll have people getting suspicious" I added as I looked around us and thankfully everyone was too preoccupied to listen to mine and Evie's conversation.

"Just tell me the truth Mal" Evie pressed.

"I have nothing to do with this E" I stated. _God! Why wouldn't Evie just accept that she had won?_ She deserved this after everything she had not only done for me but for everyone else in our group of close knit friends.

"You and Doug must be more popular that you both think" I added.

"Maybe" she replied as she looked down.

"I still think your lying to me" she advised as she looked back up at me.

"Let's agree to disagree" I stated.

"Yeah" Evie agreed.

"So after this the tour starts" Evie said changing the subject.

"Yeah" I agreed thankful that Evie wasn't going to fixate on winning Prom Queen any longer.

"And your royal life starts" she added.

"I know" I said as I looked down to my hands and started to fidget with my promise ring on my hand.

"How are you feeling about that?" she asked as she squeezed my hands.

"If I'm honest-" I started as I looked back up at her.

"I know that I will be ok because I have Ben" I added.

"But I still can't hide the fact that I am scared and nervous" I admitted nervously.

"Mal you will be fine" Evie said as she started to reassure me.

"I know" I repeated.

"Don't let anyone knock you" she said sternly.

"You and Ben have fought to be together" she started.

"Anyone can see you are meant for each other" she added.

"I know why you are nervous and you have no reason to be" she finished with her trademark smile. I couldn't help but smile at Evie; of course she was right. Me and Ben were meant to be together and we had fought to stay together. No matter what was going to be thrown at us it wasn't going to stop us.

"Thanks E" I replied.

"You're welcome" she answered as Doug stood next to us.

"I think your public await" I teased.

"I can take a hint" Evie chuckled as she let go of my hands and stood up.

"What hint?" I asked as I pulled one brow up.

"That you need some space" she stated.

"To think" she added.

"Oh" I answered.

"Right" I said slowly.

"Yeah" I confirmed as I started to agree with what she said.

"Thanks E" I repeated.

"You're welcome" she repeated and I watched as Doug took Evie's hand in his and they both walked away from me.

"She is right you know" I heard a voice say.

"How did I know that you would be listening?" I teased as I turned around and saw Ben stood behind me.

"It wasn't on purpose" he said defending himself as he dropped into Evie's seat.

"Whatever" I said sarcastically.

"You know that you have nothing to worry about but I know you will still worry anyway" he advised.

"I know" I said as I pursed my lips together.

"You pull a cute face when you worry" he teased.

"Ben behave!" I snapped before I broke out laughing at the cute face he was pulling at me.

"Ok" he said.

"Here is your drink" he said as he handed it to me.

"Thanks" I said as I took it from him before Ben slid the chair closer to me.

"Mal I know you are nervous and worried but you have no reason to be" Ben repeated as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Yeah" I said.

"I guess-" I started.

"What?" Ben asked.

"It's just I am always going to be fighting against what people expect me to be" I said as I looked down.

"I'm nothing like the princess that people expect you to be with" I added as I pursed my lips together.

"I don't want a princess" Ben protested.

"I want you" he said as he tightened his arm around me.

"I know that" I replied as I looked up at him.

"But I'm not-" I started but Ben stopped me by putting his index finger of his right hand over my mouth to prevent me from speaking.

"Mal stop this" he stated.

"Yes because I am king I should probably be marrying someone with royal blood" he started.

"But I don't care about those things; times have changed in this kingdom and those types of things don't matter anymore. Some kings aren't as lucky as me and I wouldn't change a thing" he explained.

"How are you lucky?" I stupidly asked before taking a drink.

"Not all kings marry for love Mal" he advised.

"They marry someone because it is the best thing to do whether that is to strengthen their kingdom or to keep their family lines tight" he advised.

"Do you need that?" I asked as I started to worry.

"No" Ben said before he took a sip of his drink.

"I need you" he added as he pulled me to him so my head rested on his shoulder.

"We will do things differently Mal" he muttered as he snuggled into my head.

"I know we will Ben; and don't worry" I said as I looked up at him.

"I am not going anywhere" I flirted.

"Good" he said before he pressed a kiss against my lips. After I pulled away I noticed that Audrey was sat on a table no so far away from us and she noticed that I was looking at her and she scowled at me. I quickly looked away from her and was brought back to reality by Ben's voice.

"Would you like to dance?" Ben asked.

"Again?" I teased.

"Well it is up to you" he stated.

"Ben I'm teasing you" I laughed as I placed my drink down.

"Yes I would love to dance with you" I said clearly.

"Lead the way love of my life" I said and we both stood up and Ben slid his hand into mine and he lead me to the dance floor. When we stood on the dance floor I slid both of my arms around his neck as he slid his arms around my waist and we looked lovingly at each other.

"I love you Adams" I said with a large grin as we started to sway.

"I love you Faery" he replied before he pressed a brief kiss to my lips that washed all my worries away... for the time being.

* * *

After prom had finished the whole of our year separated into our own groups and we all went off to our own after prom parties. So after an awkward drive back to Auradon castle in Ben's limousine, as Audrey was either staring at me or Evie, we were now in one of the ballrooms. Adam and Belle had arranged it so we could listen to music or watch films and eat and drink. It was planned as well that everyone was staying over so in another ballroom there was loads of sleeping bags and air mattresses waiting for us.

"What's wrong with Audrey?" I muttered to Evie.

"I have no idea" she replied as she pulled me to her as we were dancing.

"Hmmm" I grunted.

"Probably something to do with you have her crown and I have her 'man" I said sarcastically into Evie's ear.

"Probably" Evie slurred.

"But don't let her bother you" she added.

"Ben was never her man" she said.

"He's yours" she said as she smiled at me before placing her chin on my shoulder as we started to awkwardly sway.

"Yeah" I said as I looked over to Ben who was talking with Jay and Carlos. _And this is how it was going to stay_ I told myself.

* * *

"Mal" I heard which made me turn around and see Evie walk towards me as I was sat on a couch with Ben.

"Yes E" I replied.

"Can I have a quick word?" She asked and I could tell by the tone that Evie had just used that she meant that she wanted to speak to me on my own.

"Of course" I said.

"Ben" I said looking at him. He pulled a cute drunk face at me as he looked at me which made me smile at him.

"What?" He slurred.

"Me and E need to talk" I explained.

"Ok" he replied and he returned to looking at his drink.

"Ben!" I snapped.

"Oh" he laughed at he looked up at me.

"Sorry" he said to both me and Evie.

"I was in a world of my own" he chuckled.

"You will be" I stated.

"Oh Dragon!" He flirted as he pulled me towards him.

"Behave drunk Beastie" I said as I tried to stand up.

"Maybe I will maybe I won't" he teased as he tried to pull me back to him.

"Ben honey-" I started.

"Shove off!" I joked.

"Fair enough" he replied as he released his arm from my waist.

"I'll remember that" he warned me as I stood up.

"Yeah" I said slowly as I turned and looked at Evie, who was now smirking at Ben and mine's behaviour. I opened my mouth to say something but I felt a sharp sting against my left buttock that told me that Ben had just pinched me.

"Ben!" I exclaimed which made him chuckle as we walked away.

"Sorry about that" I apologised to Evie as I watched as Ben started to speak to Chad and Doug.

"When Ben's had a drink he can get a little bit frisky" I explained as I looked back at Evie.

"I can see" she noted.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing" she advised.

"Right" I said slowly.

"I just don't think I am going to speak to you after tonight until you come back from your little holiday with Ben" she started.

"Ok" I said slowly.

"You sure there's nothing wrong?" I questioned.

"Yes" she replied.

"I just wanted to make sure you still wanted to prank Ben" she muttered as she looked around us to make sure that no one heard her.

"Oh" I said as my eyes widened.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"I'll text you when we are due back" I advised.

"I can't wait to see his face" I added with a smug grin.

"He will probably want to kill you" Evie laughed.

"Probably" I agreed.

"But you know how competitive I can get" I said dismissively.

"Especially if I have a score to settle" I said as I let a devilish grin spread across my face.

"And I need to get him back for the camping trip" I added bluntly.

"God help him" Evie chuckled.

"Yeah" I answered.

"I can't wait" I said happily.

"Can't wait for what?" I heard and I saw that Ben was walking back towards me with a drunk smug grin on his face.

"The tour" I lied.

"Oh" Ben said as he stood next to me.

"Getting excited then?" He teased as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked as Doug walked up to Evie and started cuddling her.

"I get to travel with my amazing man" I flirted.

"Hmmmm" Ben purred before he pressed a kiss to my lips.

"Care to dance soul mate?" He asked cheekily.

"Lead the way soul mate" I answered and I let Ben lead me away from Evie and Doug to enjoy another perfect dance, on this perfect night with my perfect guy.

* * *

The rest of the night went really quick; we all had a lot to drink, chatted and ate ourselves into food comas. At the end of the night when we walked into the next ballroom after getting changed we noticed that the sleeping bags had been organised so boys could sleep on one side of the room and girls on the other. Well we had been instructed that this had to happen by the adults but we knew what wasn't going to happen. So around half four in the morning we all sleepily and drunkenly climbed into our sleeping bags.

I nearly fell asleep near enough straight away however as I felt my eyes lazy roll as I heard my sleeping bag open; I would have protested but I knew who it was. I felt Ben slide into my sleeping bag behind me and he spooned me and snuggled tightly against me.

"Night Princess" he muttered into my ear before he pressed a kiss to the top of my head before we both slipped into a peaceful slumber.


	77. Chapter 77

**Hey guys, I really liked writing this chapter. I felt like it was nice to do a Bal moment; so I hope you like it too. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

"Still tired?" I heard Ben ask he followed me into my room in Auradon Castle.

"Yes" I said as I yawned.

"Everyone has just left Ben" I added as I threw myself down onto my bed. It was now half eleven and before everyone left Mrs Potts had treated all sixteen of us, including Adam and Belle, to an amazing brunch. I made a mental note that Audrey was still being a little bit funny with me but I brushed this away. It was probably due to the fact that now we had left college she didn't have to be nice to me. This just suited me just fine; it wasn't like I needed her to like me for my self-gratification or self worth anyway.

"It is only half eleven after all; I don't think we actually got to sleep until five" I said as I watched as he sat down next to me.

"You obviously had problems sleeping" I teased with a smug grin.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked innocently.

"You climbed into my sleeping bag" I accused.

"Hmmm" Ben said as he pretended to think.

"I don't remember that" he said innocently again.

"So how did I wake up with you spooning me?" I asked as I turned and looked at him.

"I don't know" he said looking at me.

"Magnetism?" he added shrugging.

"Ben!" I snapped as he lay down next to me.

"Yes I couldn't sleep" he sighed.

"Happy?" he asked.

"Yep" I said smugly.

"Come here Dragon" Ben said as he slid his arms around me and pulled me to him so I was now snuggled into his chest.

"We have a busy day today" Ben stated as he started to stroke the top of my right arm with his hand.

"Do we?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Well my day is busier than yours" he amended.

"Ok" I replied.

"What do I have to do?" I wondered out loud.

"Well I have to go to a meeting in a little while" Ben started.

"What I would like you to do is pack your bags" he advised.

"Why?" I repeated.

"Quarantine lockdown number three" Ben said as a large toothy grin spread across his face.

"Today?" I asked as I didn't realise this.

"No tomorrow morning" he advised.

"Right" I said slowly.

"How does that make me busy?" I asked.

"I know how long it takes you to pack" he teased as he jabbed me in the side.

"Hey!" I snapped.

"I can pack quite quickly" I protested as I pressed up and looked up him.

"I'm teasing you" he stated bluntly.

"Oh" I said slowly.

"Come here" I said and Ben thought I was playing nice until I shoved him harshly down on the bed and tried to wrestle with him. Ben then fought back and we started to wrestle around the bed; it took a few minutes of us doing this before I decided to tease Ben a little bit and I let him pin me down on the bed. I knew that he would love this but I knew that I would win - eventually.

"I win!" he said smugly.

"I let you" I stated as I wriggled against his hands.

"Hmph!" he puffed.

"No you didn't" he disagreed.

"Well there's no way of knowing is there" I teased.

"I know you didn't" he said.

"Really?" I asked incredulously. I then used this as my opportunity to catch Ben off guard so I quickly kicked up and span around and pinned him harshly down onto the bed. He tried to struggle against me but I pushed his hands into the bed to prevent him from doing this.

"I win" I said smugly as I mimicked his voice.

"It's hot when you do that" Ben flirted.

"Ha ha" I laughed slowly before I pressed a kiss to his nose.

"I'm going to have a nap then I'll pack" I said as I pushed off Ben and rolled onto my back. I swore I heard Ben whine at me doing this; it took a lot for me to do this but I knew that if me and Ben started anything we wouldn't want to leave and Ben probably would be late for his meeting.

"Ok" he said sadly as he sat up and got up from the bed.

"See you soon loser" he said cheekily as he ran his hands through his crownless hair.

"I won" I stated bluntly.

"Really?" he asked incredulously.

"It was a draw" he countered as he left the room. I shook my head and flung my head down onto the bed; I let my eyes start to lazily roll and I fell into a peaceful slumber as my cheeky guy made his way to finish with his business so we could have the next three perfect days together.

* * *

"Ben" I said as I walked into Ben's office. I knew that it was safe to go and see him as his meeting wasn't for another couple of hours; yes I knew that this meant that I was going to have to spend some time with Queen Leah but I would do it for Ben.

"Yes honey" Ben replied as he watched me look up at him.

"I have something for you" I advised as I held the presents that was in my hand.

"Right" he said slowly.

"Am I going to want it?" he asked as I dropped into his lap.

"Ben!" I snapped as I started to feel hurt.

"What?" he questioned.

"Mal you seemed quite mischievous last time I saw you" he advised.

"I know I'm due a prank" he chuckled.

"I'm not pranking you" I said bluntly.

"I don't have the energy today" I snapped as I handed him the presents.

"Is something wrong?" Ben asked as he slid the presents onto his desk and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm just tired" I advised.

"Did you have a nap?" Ben asked.

"Hmmm a little" I admitted.

"Join me for another one?" I asked cheekily.

"I just have to finish this then I'm all yours, well until our meeting" he stated.

"But I will open whatever this is" he said eagerly as he pulled his presents towards him.

"So now you want your presents?" I teased.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"What's this for?" he asked as he pulled one of the presents into my lap so he could open it.

"Well part of it is just because I can-" I started.

"Right" Ben responded slowly.

"Aren't you meant to give people things when they leave college and graduate?" I asked as I pulled one brow up.

"I heard that's what you do" I advised.

"Even though I know we haven't graduated yet" I stated. We had all been given the date of our graduation and thankfully it was in October after we all returned from the tour. I was actually a little bit worried about this as I didn't want to miss it but Ben reassured me that graduations tend to be months after you leave college.

"Don't worry about it if you don't have me anything" I quickly said in case Ben started to feel bad in case he didn't get me anything.

"No" Ben said as he started to stroke the bottom of my back.

"It's not that" he said as he looked down.

"What?" I questioned.

"You have just ruined one of your surprises" he admitted.

"Oh" I said as my eyes widened.

"Yeah it's a joint graduation/going away present" he admitted further.

"It would appear your majesty that we are on the same wave length" I teased before I pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Yes" he agreed.

"We should be" he added.

"We have been together long enough" he chuckled.

"Soul mate" I said lovingly.

"Soul mate" he replied which made me press another kiss to his lips.

"Do you want me to get off your knee?" I questioned as Ben started to awkwardly pull the wrapping paper off one of his presents.

"No" he said.

"You stay right there" he said as he ripped the paper off the smallest present of the two and quickly opened the small box.

"Cuff links with my Tourney number on" he said with a large smile as he looked closer at the gold cufflinks that I had bought him.

"Yeah" I replied.

"I didn't know what else to get you" I said nervously.

"I love them" he said as he placed it down and picked the other present.

"I hope you like this one" I said as I got nervous as I watched as he pulled the wrapping paper off his other present.

"Mal I will love anything that-" he started but stopped when he looked at the painting that I had done for him. I had decided that I wanted to give Ben something really meaningful to show him that I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with him. So I decided to pull out the magazines that Belle had got for me after Ben's birthday party and I looked at the photos until I landed on the one I wanted to paint - the moment that I met Ben and shook his hand. The photo was very important to me and Ben anyway as this is the moment that we had met each other. However I now knew it meant a great deal more for another reason - this was the moment that Ben imprinted on me so I knew that me giving this painting to Ben would mean a great deal more.

"Ben" I said after I watched Ben stare at the painting for a little while without saying anything.

"Say something" I prompted as he still didn't respond.

"You are amazing" he finally said.

"You like it?" I asked slowly as I reached over and swept his hair behind his left ear.

"I love it" he said happily as he looked at me.

"The moment we met" he said happily as he looked back at the painting.

"Not just that" I stated.

"What?" Ben asked as he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Think about it" I prompted and watched as he started to look confused.

"Beastie" I said hoping that this would prompt him. I watched as his eyes widened before he looked at me.

"The moment I imprinted on you?" he asked slowly.

"I think so" I said slowly.

"Am I right?" I said as I looked at the painting.

"Yeah" he said happily and I watched as he looked down and let go of the painting which made it drop onto the desk with a thud.

"Ben are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah" he said and I watched as he used his left hand to wipe his eyes.

"That is quite a meaningful gift" he said as his voice broke.

"I didn't mean to make you cry" I said as I pulled him into a hug which made him rest his head against my shoulder.

"I'm crying because I am happy" Ben muttered.

"That means a lot to me" he said as he pulled away and looked at me.

"It is going there" he said gesturing towards the wall.

"Up to you" I replied with a small smile.

"It means a lot to me as well Bennybear" I added lovingly as I cupped his face in both of my hands.

"That is the moment when my life changed forever" I stated as I brushed my nose against his.

"And I can never thank you enough" I finished as I started to stare into Ben's eyes.

"You don't have to thank me for anything" Ben responded.

"As cheesy as it sounds" he stated.

"We were meant to be together Mal" Ben added proudly.

"I know we are" I agreed.

"And nothing or no one is ever going to change that" I said proudly.

"Ever" I finished before I pressed my lips against Ben's.

* * *

"You don't need to do this?" Ben repeated as we both stood outside one of his meeting rooms with his parents. I know that I didn't need to attend his meetings but I wanted to do; it was one of my roles as being Ben's consort - I would need to attend meetings with him. But I knew that Ben was trying to protect me; he knew that any meetings with Queen Leah was going to be hard for me but I knew that I would get through it. I had to for Ben; and also to show Queen Leah that I wasn't going to back down.

"I know" I said as I looked up at him with a small smile.

"But this is my life now" I stated.

"By your side" I added as I playfully shoved him.

"I'm not letting Queen Leah thinking I am bailing out of my responsibilities, even though she will make it known that she thinks I shouldn't be here" I stated as I looked forward as I knew that Queen Leah was due.

"I will prove her wrong" I muttered confidently.

"That's my girl" Ben muttered. I quickly smiled at him before I quickly span my head back around when my hyper sense hearing heard a familiar voice.

"She's here" I advised. We all looked down the corridor and Queen Leah, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip and Princess Audrey all appeared with Cogsworth walking in front of them directing them to us.

"Your majesty" Queen Leah said greeting Ben.

"Queen Leah" Ben replied politely.

"Mal" Queen Leah said as she quickly looked at me.

"Queen Leah" I replied politely as I curtsied to her.

"I do believe we have a lot to discuss" Queen Leah stated bluntly.

"We do" Ben agreed with his trademark smile.

"I guess we will see you later at dinner" she stated in a very blunt tone looking at me. I took a breath to steady myself; _here goes_ I thought to myself.

"No" I disagreed as I shook my head.

"I'm joining you this evening" I advised with a smile.

"Are you?" Queen Leah asked as she threw Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip a look.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"It's one of my roles" I stated.

"As Ben's consort" I said as I looked up at Ben. Out the corner of my eye I noticed that both Adam and Belle were smiling and resisting the urge to laugh before Queen Leah spoke.

"I see" she noted.

"Nice to see you know your place" she said blandly.

"Of course I do" I said as I slid my hand into Ben's.

"It's by Ben's side" I said as I smiled at Ben who looked at me and smiled lovingly down at me.

"Let's go in" Ben said and Cogsworth quickly opened the door for us so we could walk in.

"After you Princess" Ben said as he released my hand so I could walk in before him.

"Thank you" I said and I stepped into the room to find my seat. My stomach started to flutter; Queen Leah didn't seem to like the fact that I was here. Especially as I was making sure she knew that I wasn't so irreplaceable as she thought.

* * *

"I hope I haven't made things worse" I said as I paced around Ben's bedroom. The meeting with Queen Leah had gone really well; and so did the dinner afterwards but Queen Leah made it known throughout that she wasn't happy that I was there. At the time I was happy that I was causing her displeasure but now that they had all left I was now worrying how Queen Leah was going to treat me at South Riding because of this evening.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked as he sat up a little bit so he was now propped up on his right elbow looking at me.

"Well come on Ben" I said as I still paced at the foot of his bed.

"She hates me" I spat in annoyance.

"And the fact that I disagreed with her when she tried to send me away like a good little girl" I added sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

"Mal calm down" Ben said.

"There will be consequences for my behaviour" I said as I started to panic.

"Mal" Ben said as he climbed off his bed and stood in front of me.

"Stop this" he said as he put both of his hands on my shoulders and held me at arm length.

"I will not have you punishing yourself for the way you acted this evening" he said sternly.

"You did not say one word out of turn, you showed Queen Leah that you are serious about me and your royal responsibilities" he continued.

"None of which is a bad thing" he finished.

"I know" I agreed which made him chuckle.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked as I started to feel hurt.

"God help me when you are Queen" he laughed.

"Would you care to explain?" I asked bluntly as I still failed to see what was so funny.

"Well I think it will be fun to watch you and Queen Leah; she's an elder Queen but you will outrank her" he advised with a large smile.

"Queen Leah is going to love that" I said sarcastically as I stepped towards him and wrapped my arms around his waist as I snuggled my face into his chest.

"Yeah" Ben agreed.

"She will" he added.

"So I bet she is going to make things difficult to make sure I don't get down that isle" I said sadly.

"She won't" Ben pressed as he stepped away from me and looked down at me.

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"Well she shouldn't" Ben amended.

"But if she tries anything we will stop her" Ben said happily.

"Together" he said.

"Together" I agreed.

"Anyway we better go to sleep" Ben said and he led me back to bed.

"Why?" I asked as we both climbed onto the bed and started to pull the covers back.

"Early morning" Ben said with a cheeky grin.

"Really?" I asked incredulously again. Yet again Ben had decided not to tell me what we were doing as he wanted to leave it as a surprise. This time I let him and didn't question him as much; as I knew the more questions I asked the less answers I would get.

"How early?" I said as I winced as we climbed into bed and pulled he covers around us.

"Well we can have a lie in" Ben stated as I rolled onto my side and rested my head against his chest.

"I just want to make best use of our time alone before the chaos of the tour starts" he said as he started to run his fingers through my hair.

"Agreed" I purred before I pressed a kiss against Ben's chest.

"Thankfully we are going to South Riding first" I stated.

"Mal stop worrying" Ben warned me which made me look up at him.

"I'll try not to" I said.

"But I'm not promising anything" I added.

"It's always on my mind" I admitted.

"Hmmmm" Ben said after me and Ben watched each other for a few seconds.

"Well I know what will take it off your mind" he stated as a dark glint entered his eyes.

"What?" I asked even though I knew where this was probably going.

"This" Ben said before he pressed his lips against mine. Somewhere along the lines I rolled on top of Ben as our kisses start to heat up which lead to our clothes coming off; some time later Ben rolled breathlessly off me and then turned to look at me with a smug grin on his face. I couldn't help but chuckle at him; he was right he was able to distract me and take my worries from my mind and this made me love him even more - my beautiful, perfect, caring and understanding Beast.


	78. Chapter 78

**Hey guys, I just want to give you a warning - we are back to smut and other smut related things. There is also discussion of certain things that might be too much for some of you. However Ben and Mal are a young couple and would discuss such things. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

"So where are we going?" I asked eagerly the next morning as we stood in Ben's bedroom with our bags.

"Always eager" he chuckled.

"When you don't tell me what is happening-" I said as I pulled him closer to me by the belt bands of his trousers.

"Always" I flirted before I pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Well we are going to two places" he admitted.

"And I need you to help me with something" he stated.

"Ok" I replied.

"What do I need to do?" I asked.

"I was hoping we could teleport to where we are going-" he started.

"To **BOTH** places" he said bluntly.

"Yeah that's fine" I teased.

"On one condition" I said as I tilted my head to one side.

"What?" he questioned.

"Tell me where" I answered cheekily.

"Fine" Ben sighed.

"I thought we could spend tonight in our secret chamber" he said as a smile spread across his face.

"Perfect" I said with a smug grin.

"And tomorrow?" I prompted.

"My summer house" he replied.

"Sounds like a perfect few days" I noted.

"With my perfect gal" Ben said and his hands quickly found my waist and he started to tickle me.

"Ben!" I shrieked before he quickly stopped.

"Come on lover boy!" I stated as we both picked our bags up and slung our backpacks over our shoulders.

"Hold on tight" I said as I took his hand and I quickly teleported us away from the world and into our private seclusion.

* * *

"Hmmm" I said as I looked around and noticed that Ben had set our chamber up in the same way that he did in March.

"What?" Ben asked as we both dropped our bags on top of the double air mattress.

"The same set up as before" I said happily as I looked at him.

"Yeah" Ben answered.

"Are you going to move that rock?" I stated as I noticed that the chamber was still open to the world.

"Yes Miss" Ben said before he pressed a kiss to the top of my head. I then watched as Ben turned to do this before I quickly kicked my shoes off. As I shrugged out if my jacket and let it fall onto the bed as I heard a scraping noise that told me that Ben had placed the rock in place.

"And what do you think you are doing?" I heard him say which made me look at him.

"Going for a swim" I advised as I undone my belt.

"Why?" I teased.

"Am I not allowed?" I asked sarcastically as he stood in front of me.

"No you are allowed" Ben chuckled.

"But you are breaking your own rules" he stated as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Eh?" I said confused.

"When you won the dance competition one of your conditions was that I have to do everything that you say" he said with a smug grin on his face.

"Oh" I replied.

"Yeah I suppose I did say that" I agreed.

"But how am I breaking my own rules?" I asked as I put my hands on my hips.

"Well I had hoped-" he started.

"You hoped?" I prompted.

"That you would have told me to undress you" he flirted as his eyes darkened.

"Oh I see" I said.

"Ben you don't really need to do everything I say" I said dismissively.

"I'm just glad to be away with you" I added with a small smile.

"I know" Ben replied.

"But please-" he stated.

"Be demanding" he flirted.

"Because it turns you on?" I flirted as I tilted my head to the side slightly.

"Yes" he purred.

"Go on then" I chuckled.

"Undress me" I flirted as I stepped closer to him. I watched as Ben's eyes darkened again as he quickly helped me out of my t-shirt and jeans; he then went to remove my bra and I put my hands on his to stop him.

"Stop!" I told him.

"I am not going in the water completely naked" I advised.

"Spoil sport" he flirted.

"Whatever!" I said sarcastically.

"Hurry up Benny" I advised as I turned around and started to walk towards the pool.

"Take your clothes off" I demanded before I turned and looked at him.

"Don't keep me waiting too long" I flirted slowly before turning around and walked into the water. I shivered when I felt the cold water touch my feet and I continued to walk into the water. The water had only managed to get to by knees before Ben ran behind me and picked me up.

"Ben!" I shrieked.

"Oh shush!" he told me before he pressed his hungry lips against mine and we started to make out in the water.

* * *

After we made out in the pool me and Ben then made our way back to our makeshift bed and we made love until we broke apart breathlessly. After I regained my breathing back to normal I turned to look at Ben and noticed that he was looking at the ceiling with a small smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile at him but then I made a decision. I wanted to speak to Ben about something that I had wanted to speak to him about since we came back from our camping trip. The reason that I didn't bring it up before now was due to the fact that I completely forgot with everything else going on and also because there was no other best time to bring it up.

"Ben" I said.

"Yeah" he said looking at me.

"Can we talk about something?" I said propping myself up on my elbows.

"You know we can" he said as he rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his left elbow.

"It's a little bit awkward" I admitted.

"Right" Ben said slowly.

"It was something that I wondered after I chatted to the girls when we went camping" I stated.

"Right" Ben repeated.

"Before me and Audrey had that awkward conversation we were talking about something else" I said as I started to feel nervous. I didn't know why I felt so nervous to speak to Ben about this; it was nothing bad. It was just that it was an embarrassing conversation but I knew that I wanted answers.

"Right" Ben said for the third time.

"What?" he asked.

"Why is this so awkward to talk about?" I muttered as I quickly looked away from Ben.

"Mal you don't need to be worried or embarrassed about talking to me about anything" Ben said which made me look back at him.

"I know" I said.

"But it still is" I admitted nervously.

"So I guess the best way is just to come out with it" I started.

"Yeah" Ben agreed.

"Ben we have quite a-" I started.

"Varied sex life" I quickly said.

"Yes" Ben said and I noticed that he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"I would believe that is correct" he added.

"What are you trying to say Mal?" he asked after I didn't comment further.

"Are you getting tired or bored of what we are doing?" he asked nervously.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Of course not!" I pressed as I rolled onto my side and propped myself up on my right elbow as my other hand found Ben's chest.

"Are you?" I nervously asked in case I had opened a can of worms.

"No!" Ben exclaimed.

"I just wanted to check" he stated.

"That's all" Ben said as he wrapped his right arm around me.

"I just didn't know where you wanted to go with this conversation" he advised confused.

"I see" I noted.

"There's nothing wrong Ben" I said hoping that this would reassure him.

"I just wanted to know-" I started as the nerves started to kick in again.

"Mal just say what is on your mind" Ben prompted.

"Right" I said slowly.

"Here goes" I added as I tried to get the courage to say what was on my mind.

"Ben I am more than happy with what we get up to; I just wondered whether there is anything else I could do for you" I muttered.

"Like what?" he questioned.

"I don't know" I stated.

"What on earth were you girls talking about?" Ben asked incredulously.

"We are talking about fantasies and some of the things that couples can do together" I admitted as I winced.

"I noticed that after the conversation you don't really tell me any of your fantasies" I added as I pursed my lips together.

"Are you are worried in case you aren't satisfying me?" Ben asked slowly.

"No" I said as I shook my head as I started to stroke Ben's chest.

"I love having fun with you" I said happily which made Ben's arm tighten around me which pulled me closer to him.

"I just wondered" I muttered.

"I see" Ben noted.

"Well I suppose there are a few things I would like to try" he agreed.

"But we don't need to" he quickly added which made me smile. I loved how Ben always made sure that I knew that I didn't need to feel obligated to do anything.

"Hey!" I said playfully shoving him.

"Ben I am very open minded" I stated as I brushed my nose against his.

"We can try different things, we will be fine as long as we talk about them" I stated.

"Yeah" Ben agreed.

"Mal?" Ben asked.

"Aha" I replied.

"Do you have any fantasies?" Ben dared to ask.

"Erm" I stated.

"Kinda" I admitted.

"But only because I have thought about it" I added.

"Like what?" Ben asked eagerly.

"You first" I pressed.

"Do I have to?" Ben asked.

"We'll take it in turns?" I suggested.

"Ok" Ben said.

"God this has got embarrassing" he said nervously.

"I know" I agreed.

"Do you want to stop talking about it?" I asked.

"No" Ben said shaking his head as I felt his fingers start to stroke my side.

"It's something we should discuss" he added as he took a deep breath to steady his nerves before he spoke.

"I've had this dream-" he started.

"Right" I replied.

"What happens?" I asked eagerly.

"Erm" he said.

"Ben I'm not going to judge you" I pressed as I brushed his hair behind his right ear.

"Yeah" he said.

"Well to put it bluntly you wake me up" he admitted.

"I wake you up?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah" he repeated.

"So I wake you up and we have sex?" I asked as I pulled one brow up.

"Kinda" he stated.

"It's more **HOW** you wake me up" he explained emphasising the word _'how_ '.

"Oh" I said as my eyes widened as I realised what he was trying to tell me.

"Right" I said.

"You want that?" I asked.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"Is that wrong?" he asked quickly.

"As long as you don't think I'm forcing you - no" I advised.

"I would never think that" Ben stated.

"So do you wake up to me on top of you having sex with you?" I asked. Really if that is all Ben wanted I knew that I could do that; yes I would be worried about feeling like I was forcing him but as long as me and Ben discussed things first things should be ok.

"Sometimes" Ben admitted.

"What else happens?" I asked eagerly. If this was something Ben wanted to do I was more than willingly to try it; I wanted to do anything that would make my Benny happy.

"You wake me up doing other things" he admitted.

"Oh" I said as I realised what he was trying to tell me again.

"With my mouth or my hand?" I asked.

"Both" he stated.

"I see" I noted.

"Sorry if that is weird" he said and I could tell that he was starting to panic.

"No it's not" I said as I shook my head.

"I'm willing to try it" I admitted.

"Really?" Ben asked incredulously.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"If you want to try it?" I asked as I pulled one brow up.

"I do" he confirmed.

"However-" I said which made his face drop.

"I'll probably not just jump straight into waking you up with sex though" I advised.

"That's fair enough" Ben said.

"Whatever you feel comfortable with" he added.

"So" he teased as he jabbed my nose with his index finger.

"So?" I asked slowly.

"Your turn" he prompted.

"Well there is probably a lot we could try" I stated.

"However we need to be careful" I added.

"We can't get caught in public" I said as I winced as I thought of the backlash if the press found me and Ben 'together'.

"No" Ben said.

"I can just imagine the papers" he agreed.

"Yeah" I stated.

"However-" I started.

"There are a couple of things" I admitted slowly.

"I have even dreamt about them" I admitted further.

"Oh" Ben said as his eyes widened.

"Do tell" he said eagerly.

"It's nothing too bad" I stated bluntly.

"It's just normal sex" I advised.

"Just the locations are different" I said as I started to feel embarrassed.

"And I don't know if we could, because of cameras and such like" I added.

"Where on earth are you wanting to-?" Ben asked but I cut him off.

"Ben" I stated.

"It's at home" I advised.

"Right" he said slowly.

"Where?" he asked slowly.

"Your office" I admitted.

"And maybe your throne room" I said as I looked away from him due to embarrassment.

"You want to have sex in my throne room?" Ben asked slowly as he cupped my face and made me look at him.

"Yes" I confirmed.

" **ON** your throne" I flirted.

"Why?" Ben asked.

"I don't know" I said shrugging.

"It's kinda hot" I said smugly.

"Sleeping with **MY** king on his throne" I stated possessively. I watched as Ben's eyes darkened and I knew that he was thinking about having me on his throne.

"Hmmmm" he grunted.

"And on **HIS** desk" I added as I started to get all hot and bothered as I started to remember my dream.

"But I don't know whether we could" I said as I pursed my lips together.

"Why?" Ben asked as his face dropped.

"Well the cameras in both rooms and-" I said before I stopped myself.

"And?" Ben prompted.

"Won't you get distracted knowing what we have done there?" I asked.

"Probably" he admitted with a smug grin.

"But I want it too" he stated.

"Really?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah" he confirmed and I noticed that he was starting to harden against my hip.

"You're thinking about it now" I teased.

"Yep" he advised.

"We will have to visit those options" he stated.

"Yep" I said mimicking his voice.

"Oi!" he said playfully shoving me.

"Anything else?" Ben asked.

"Not that I can think of" I advised.

"You?" I asked.

"Not that I can think of" he said mimicking my voice however this time I chose to ignore him doing this.

"If there is anything else you let me know" I stated.

"Yeah" Ben said.

"Same to you" he added.

"Mal?" Ben said after a few seconds of lying in silence staring at each other.

"Yes" I replied.

"Can we revisit a fantasy?" Ben flirted.

"Which one?" I asked as I pulled one brow up.

"Waterfall" he answered.

"Lead the way Beastie" I said as I rolled onto my back.

"Hmmmmm" Ben purred as we both got to our feet and I let Ben lead me back to the pool and next to our secret waterfall.

* * *

"Mal" I heard Ben say against my chest as we now back in bed together on the air mattress.

"Aha" I replied as I looked down at Ben as I continued to play with his hair.

"I have thought of something else that I would like to try" he advised.

"Oh" I said as my eyes widened.

"Right" I said slowly.

"It probably will be something that we could try way, **WAY** into the future" Ben added as he emphasised the fact that we didn't have to do this for a very long time.

"Ok" I said.

"What?" I questioned.

"I like the fact that I was your first and you were mine" Ben started happily.

"So was I" I answered.

"Where are you going with this?" I questioned.

"Well there is one first we haven't done" he stated.

"Is there?" I said confused as I started to think about what he was talking about.

"What?" I asked again.

"I would like to think I've claimed here" Ben said and I felt his fingers start to brush against my inner thigh.

"Ben!" I shrieked at the sensation.

"But what about here?" Ben asked as he slid his hand awkwardly onto my left buttock underneath me.

"My bum?" I asked as he slid his hand back. _Ben wanted to claim my bum?_

"Yeah" he said nervously.

"You want to put Beastie Junior-" I started as I realised what he wanted to do. I never actually thought about that before so I didn't really know how I felt about it. I vaguely remember someone mentioning anal sex when we were all talking in our girl chat but it was quickly dismissed as everyone seemed quite uncomfortable talking about it. I looked at Ben and he looked very nervous; yes I didn't know how I felt about it at the moment but that didn't mean I wouldn't want to try it one day.

"Yeah" Ben confirmed.

"Erm" he said after I didn't say anything.

"Sorry" he quickly apologised.

"Too weird?" he asked.

"No" I finally answered as I shook my head.

"It's not that" I started.

"I'm just thinking about it" I admitted.

"I'm not saying no" I said sternly.

"Right" Ben said slowly.

"But you're not saying yes either" he stated as he tilted his head to one side slightly.

"I'm saying not yet" I advised.

"I'm willing to try" I admitted. I wasn't lying; I would at least try it. I knew that if I didn't like it Ben wouldn't force the issue any further.

"Just not yet" I finished.

"I'm happy with that" Ben said happily.

"Thanks for understanding" I replied.

"Always" Ben said as he brushed his nose against mine.

"Like you said we will be both ok as long as we talk about it" I said as I stroked his left cheek with my right thumb.

"Yeah" Ben agreed.

"Mal" Ben said as he started to stare into my eyes.

"Yeah" I replied.

"What were the girls saying about fantasies?" Ben dared to ask.

"Erm" I said nervously. I knew that Ben wouldn't say anything or hint on that he knew but I didn't want to embarrass any of our friends so I decided to give minimal information.

"Just like sex out doors and being handcuffed" I admitted.

"Oh" Ben said as his eyes widened.

"Right" he said slowly.

"That one is on my list; I think you would approve" I admitted.

"What one?" Ben asked eagerly.

"Handcuffs" I admitted as I pursed my lips together.

"Right" Ben said slowly.

"You didn't mention it before" Ben stated as he pulled one brow up.

"I didn't really get chance" I chuckled.

"Or should I say I completely forgot as I was otherwise distracted by Beastie Junior against my hip" I flirted which made Ben smirk.

"Ok so explain this one?" Ben prompted.

"Well I know you have a thing for bad girls" I stated with a smirk.

"Only one bad girl" Ben flirted as he tightened his arms around me.

"Correct" I agreed.

"But I thought you would like the thought of 'arresting' me and 'punishing' me" I said suggestively.

"Hmmmm" Ben purred as he realised what I meant.

"Yeah I do like the sound of that" he said before pressing a kiss to my lips.

"Do you want me to resist arrest as well?" I teased.

"Don't tease me Mal" he warned me as I watched his eyes darken.

"Hmmm" I purred.

"Very hard not to" I stated.

"When I want it too" I flirted.

"Come here my bad girl" Ben flirted and before I could say anything Ben quickly pushed himself up and he quickly rolled us over so I was now straddled above him.

"Whoa!" I said as I felt dizzy for a couple of seconds.

"Ben!" I snapped as I pulled my hair from my face.

"What?" he asked as he sat up quickly and started to grind against me.

"You gave me a shock" I admitted as I started to feel him harden underneath me.

"Sorry" he muttered as he inched his face closer to mine.

"It's ok" I muttered.

"I know you can't resist me" I teased as I started to stare into his eyes.

"No" he breathed.

"I love you Mally" Ben said lovingly.

"I love you too Beastie" I managed to get out before Ben's hungry lips found mine; which ended up in Ben sliding himself into me and I slowly made love to him until we both became undone safely in each other's arms.


	79. Chapter 79

**Hey guys, thank you for sticking with me for this far. How excited are you guys for D2? I can't wait; I only wished that I had this story a bit further on but hey ho! Sometimes things don't always go the way you would like. Sorry for the waffle!**

 **Also I hope you like the little hint to my 'Disney Descendants: Happily Ever After - How it all started?'** **Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Mally" I heard Ben say as he was cuddled into my chest.

"Benny" I replied happily.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Well I still have to do everything you say" he stated with a smug grin.

"Ben" I said bluntly. I know that I said this initially but it really didn't matter - what mattered was me and Ben spending time alone together away from prying eyes.

"Stop this" I said as I slowly stroked his left cheek with the back of my right hand.

"We are not spending the full three days with you acting like my slave" I stated.

"We are equal" I added.

"I'll be demanding in bed a few times if you really want me to?" I suggested.

"Hmmm" Ben purred.

"Yeah please" he said as I felt his arms tighten around me.

"Ok" I replied.

"Later baby" I advised before I pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"Ok" he answered.

"Did you want to do anything?" I asked as I was intrigued to why he really asked the question.

"Well" he started.

"What?" I questioned.

"Hang on" Ben said and he pushed up and climbed off me.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he slid down the bed and opened his bag.

"Getting something" he advised.

"Ok" I said slowly as I pulled one brow up in confusion. When Ben turned around there were three boxes in his hand; I watched as he placed one of them down next to his pillow before he went to hand me the other two.

"What is this?" I asked as I sat up and took them from him.

"Part of your graduation/going away presents" he advised.

"Part of it?" I asked slowly. _What on earth had Ben got me? I just hoped that he didn't go over the top._

"Yeah" he confirmed as he looked happily at me.

"I see" I noted.

"I forgot all about that" I admitted.

"Why part of it?" I asked as I pulled one brow up at him.

"You'll have to be patient" he teased.

"Fair enough" I sighed as I decided not to push it.

"So can I open this bit now?" I asked eagerly.

"Yeah" he confirmed as I placed both boxes in front of me before I crossed my legs.

"It's something a little bit different than you probably were expecting" he explained.

"Right" I said slowly

"I'll open this one first" I said as I picked the long rectangular box up first.

"Ok" I heard Ben say as I tore the paper off and I was greeted with a white box. On the box in silver writing were the words:

* * *

 _"Go confidently in the direction of your dreams..."_

* * *

I opened the box and gasped at what I saw; in the box there was a gold chain bracelet laid out delicately and in the centre of the bracelet was a very detailed and perfectly beautiful, colourful compass charm.

"Oh Ben" I breathed as I put my hand in front of my mouth.

"You like it?" He asked.

"Yeah" I said as I looked up at him.

"It's unusual-" I started before I swallowed to get rid of the lump that was forming in my throat.

"But I love it" I finished.

"Thank you" I said and I pushed my face towards Ben and pressed a long and loving kiss to his lips. When I pulled away I looked down at my new bracelet for a few seconds before I closed the box slowly and placed it to one side.

"I'll not put it on now though" I advised.

"Can I ask why?" Ben asked as I looked up at him.

"I don't want to get water on it and damage it" I explained as I knew that we would probably end up in the pool again at some point before we left.

"Oh" he said as his eyes widened.

"I see" he noted.

"Yeah" he agreed.

"I'll put it on before we go back home though" I stated.

"Or should I say you will" I added which made him smile.

"Right next present" I said as I picked up the next box. This was a small black box and I pulled one brow up when I slid the box open. _I wonder what this could be_ I thought to myself. However when my eyes landed what was in the box I only got more confused.

"A key?" I said as I picked it up and slid the key ring on my right index finger. _It looked like a car key but I knew Ben wouldn't go that far...surely?_

"What's this for?" I asked slowly as I looked up at him, hoping that I was wrong.

"For your car" Ben said with a smug grin.

"My what?" I asked slowly.

"Your car" Ben repeated.

"I don't have a car" I said shaking my head. _This couldn't be real; Ben has not bought me a car!_

"You do" he persisted.

"It's waiting in the garage at home" he advised.

"It's what?" I asked incredulously.

"Ben I can't take a car from you" I said as I tried to hand the key back to him. I didn't want to sound ungrateful; it's just that this was too much. I knew that Ben wanted to spoil me but sometimes I felt that things were out of balance between us. Ben always wanted to make sure that I didn't want to wish for anything and he wanted to provide me with everything. But he didn't need to; he was more than enough.

"Why not?" He asked as his face dropped as he pushed the key back onto my hand.

"It's far too much" I stated.

"It's not" he disagreed.

"You have a driving license; we all did the test last year" he pressed.

"I know we did" I agreed.

"But that doesn't mean you need to get me a car" I added.

"You are forgetting that I don't really need one" I said with a smile.

"You won't let me go anywhere without a bodyguard or driver" I concluded.

"I know that" Ben said with a smile.

"But I want you to have a little bit of freedom" Ben said happily which made me smile at him. In reality consorts weren't meant to have as much freedom and say; however Ben wanted to give me this. He thought that it was wrong to expect me to just sit idle; he wanted me to do my own thing as well which made me love him even more.

"I'll have to get you another gift" I said as I slid the key back into its box.

"No you don't" Ben disagreed.

"I love my gift from you" he said lovingly.

"You don't need to get me anything else" he said as he smiled at me.

"You sure?" I asked as I still felt that we were out of balance.

"Yeah" he confirmed.

"Positive" he added.

"I know I took the test Ben but would I ever use a car?" I asked.

"I don't know" Ben said shrugging.

"If you wanted some privacy I guess" he added.

"Yeah" I replied.

"What's my car like?" I asked as I slid the lid back onto the box and placed the box to the side next to the other one.

"Well I got you something that I think you might like-" Ben started.

"You mentioned you liked the car in a movie" he stated.

"Right" I said slowly as I couldn't really remember what car I was commenting on.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"A Hummer" Ben admitted.

"A Hummer?" I said slowly.

"Yeah" Ben confirmed.

"So my first car is a massive tank?" I said incredulously.

"Correct" Ben said with a large grin. Yes I know remembered commenting on it but I also knew that in car crahses Hummers were a safe car considering; so I guessed that was another reason why Ben had got me one.

"What colour is it?" I asked.

"Guess" Ben teased.

"It is one of my colours isn't it?" I wondered.

"Yeah" Ben advised.

"You have bought me a bright purple hummer haven't you?" I asked.

"Yes, well dark purple" he confessed.

"So much for privacy" I chuckled as I placed both hands behind me and stretched.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"Well everyone is going to know it is me aren't they? Custom made car and all of that" I replied as I looked at him.

"Yeah well-" Ben started.

"I can treat my girl how I like" he said happily.

"I see" I noted.

"Well thank you very much" I said as I sat up properly and pressed a long and loving kiss against his lips.

"We will have to go for a test drive when we get back" I said eagerly as we pulled away.

"Yeah" he answered.

"Just around the grounds though" I advised as I knew that I didn't want to drive around Auradon just yet.

"Of course" Ben answered.

"But for now" I said slowly.

"For now?" He repeated.

"I'm going to thank you properly" I flirted as I edged my way closer to Ben.

"Hmmm" he purred.

"How?" He teased.

"I'm sure I can think of something" I said and I quickly straddled him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I quickly smirked at Ben as he slid his arms around my waist and I pressed my lips against his and we got lost into each other - like always.

* * *

"Ben" I said as I was snuggled into his chest.

"Aha" Ben replied.

"I know we got distracted-" I said smugly as I looked up at him.

"Yes" he confirmed with a mischievous grin.

"But what's in the other box?" I questioned.

"Oh that" Ben said as he reached over for the box that he discarded next to his pillow.

"That's for a game" he advised as he went to sit up. I pushed up and let him and we both sat next to each other.

"What type of game?" I questioned.

"Question time" he advised.

"Oh" I replied slowly.

"Right" I advised.

"Let's play" I said eagerly.

"What's in the box?" I questioned again as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"The questions" Ben explained.

"Right" I said again.

"Yeah" Ben said.

"I thought of some of these myself" he admitted.

"And the others?" I asked.

"Off the internet" he admitted.

"Ok" I replied as I started to wonder whether I had to be worried about what questions where in this box.

"I thought we could take the questions out and we both answer them" Ben stated.

"Ok" I replied.

"Sounds fine" I added.

"You first" Ben said as he handed me the box.

"Ok" I said and picked the box up and opened it and shook the box a little to shuffle the questions. I smiled at Ben before I slid my hand in and picked the first question:

* * *

 _"What does your perfect day look like?"_

* * *

"My perfect day would be..." I started as I started to think.

"Waking up mid-morning" I started which made Ben smile; I knew that he would love the fact that I mentioned a lie in as he knew I loved my sleep.

"Having a coffee and one of Mrs Pott's **AMAZING** breakfasts" I said as I emphasised the word _'amazing'._

"After that I would pack all of my drawing and painting things-" I started again.

"Put them in my car-" I said as I playfully shoved Ben who laughed at me.

"And drive around in the sunshine until I found a beautiful place" I advised as I started to stare into space as I imagined this.

"I'd spend the rest of late morning and most of the afternoon eating snacks and getting lost in painting" I stated happily.

"On the evening I would come home, be greeted by you" I said as I looked at him.

"I wondered whether I was going to come into it" he muttered sarcastically.

"Hey!" I stated as I pouted which made Ben quickly kiss me.

"That hurt" I said mock sadly which made him tighten his arm around me.

"Sorry" he said.

"What's next?" he prompted.

"I would go and get changed and when I came back to see you we would..." I started.

"We would?" he asked eagerly. I knew he knew what I was about to say - or something similar that was already on his mind.

"Go on a date and have some precious and meaningful time together" I stated.

"To end the most perfect day I would fall asleep in my soul mates arms after having sex god knows how many times" I said lovingly as I snuggled my face against his neck.

"Happy?" I asked.

"Happy" he answered.

"You?" I asked.

"OK" Ben said as he started to stare into space as he thought about the best way to answer the question.

"I would wake up cuddling you-" he started.

"We would then get ready and-" he stopped as he thought about what to say next.

"We would go out, first of all we would go to a tourney field and I would play a game and win!" he said happily as he looked at me.

"And after the game I would come running to you" he said cheekily which made me smile - of course I knew where this was going as he had already done this in the past.

"Like you normally do" I muttered.

"Oi!" Ben said jabbing me in the side which made me grin.

"So what would you do when you got to me?" I said absentmindedly.

"Kiss you in front of everyone" he flirted before he pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips.

"And after?" I asked after he pulled away from me.

"I would get changed and take you on a date" he stated.

"Where?" I asked.

"Enchanted Lake" he advised.

"Perfect" I said happily.

"Then we would go home, play on the PS4 and I would win" he stated.

"We'll see about that" I muttered.

"Next?" I prompted before I got teased any further.

"Watch films and have some what did you call it-?" he asked as a cute smile spread across his face as he pretended to think.

"Precious and meaningful time together" he said mimicking my voice.

"Sounds like two perfect days" I noted.

"Yeah" he agreed.

"If only they could come true" I stated.

"Yeah" he repeated.

"Maybe they will" he added which made me nod at him.

"Next question" I prompted as I watched as he pulled the next question from the box.

* * *

 _"What is your favourite memory of dating me?"_

* * *

"What is it?" I asked as I noticed that Ben started to smile after he read the question.

"What is your favourite memory of dating me?" he stated.

"Ok" I replied.

"You first" I prompted.

"I have loads" Ben stated as he started to think how to answer the question.

"But I think my most favourite memory would be after our third date next to our tree" he admitted.

"Right" I said slowly.

"Any reason?" I asked.

"Well after packing everything away we walked back to your dorm-" he started as we both started to remember our first date.

"Yeah" I said smiling.

"And somewhere along the line you stopped me and told me that you needed to tell me something" he said smiling at the memory. I couldn't help but smile at Ben; I knew what he was about to say. This was the date that we had two weeks after his coronation; and within this date I told Ben that I loved him for the first time.

"Ben" I said which made him break from his chain of thought and he looked at me.

"I love you more than strawberries" I said with a toothy grin as I repeated what I told him three years ago.

"Yeah" Ben said lovingly.

"Mal come here" Ben said as he pulled me towards him.

"Wha-" I managed to get out before Ben's lips found mine.

"Hmmm" I purred against his lips before Ben pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"That's how I know you love me" he muttered.

"Nothing comes in between you and strawberries" he teased.

"No" I laughed.

"Only you" I said lovingly.

"What about you?" Ben asked.

"Hmmm" I said as I pulled my head away and started to think.

"I could answer this in many different ways" I stated.

"But I think our first date; the one where you weren't under a love spell" I said.

"Can I ask why?" Ben asked eagerly.

"I'm sure you know the answer" I said as I watched as Ben started to smile.

"But thinking back I think it was just nice for someone to want me around, no one screaming abuse at me, hitting me-" I said as I stopped myself as my mind went to my mother but I instantly pushed this thought away.

"Someone actually liked me for me and wanted to get to know me" I said as a toothy grin spread across my face.

"Sorry loved me" I amended as I watched as Ben started to smile.

"I just remember feeling all this emotion; I got overwhelmed by it. I couldn't believe you loved me; I still don't" I said as I rested my forehead against Ben's again.

"I always will love you Mally" he said as he tightened his arms around me.

"And I will always love you Benny" I replied before I pressed a long and loving kiss against Ben's lips. After we pulled away we sat and stared at each other for a few seconds before Ben pulled away from me and looked down at the box in front of us.

"Next question" Ben prompted and I quickly pulled another question from the box.

* * *

 _"Who was your first crush?"_

* * *

"Urgh!" I said as I read the question.

"What?" Ben questioned.

"Who was my first crush?" I read out loud.

"Hmmm" I grunted.

"I don't really know how to answer that" I admitted. I can vaguely remember thinking that one of Carlos's cousins looked attractive, he was called Diego De Vil and he was the lead singer of his band - the Bad Apples. However at the time this thought was soon pushed away by my mother's chilling voice in the back of my mind warning me of not letting myself get weak and not to let love rule me.

"Because you didn't know what love felt like?" Ben asked which made me come back to reality.

"Kinda" I admitted.

"So at the time if I 'liked' anyone I would have just made a mental note of it and quickly dismissed it" I added.

"Did you 'like' anyone?" Ben asked.

"I vaguely remembering thinking someone looked attractive, of course I kept that thought to myself" I advised.

"Would you have made a move?" Ben questioned.

"No" I said bluntly as I shook my head and I placed the question back down in the lid of the box where we were discarding the already asked questions.

"Love is for losers" I said coolly and I watched as Ben's face dropped.

"Love makes you weak!" I spat.

"Love will only lead you down the road of destruction and you shouldn't be so small minded to let you do that" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"You really thought that?" Ben asked slowly.

"It's the way that I was brought up" I said shrugging as I looked down and started to fidget with my nails.

"What do you think now?" Ben asked.

"You know what I think now" I stated as I looked up at him.

"Love doesn't make you weak; and if this is the road of destruction I will follow you down it any day" I said lovingly as I reached over and pressed a kiss to the top of Ben's right arm.

"Hmmmmm" Ben purred.

"Your turn" I said with a small smile.

"I think it was when I was about seven; I remember liking this girl in my class" Ben advised.

"Awww" I teased.

"Young love" I added.

"Behave!" he warned me.

"It was only a crush" he said defending himself.

"It didn't last for very long" he admitted.

"Really?" I asked.

"Why?" I wondered.

"She punched me in the face" he answered as he pulled a funny face.

"Why?" I questioned.

"I still don't know" Ben said. I pulled one brow up in confusion; Ben must have done something for someone to hit him in the face.

"Oh" Ben said as his eyes widened.

"Yeah" he said as if he was speaking to himself.

"I pranked her" he stated as he looked back at me.

"You pranked her?" I repeated.

"Yeah" he confirmed.

"I threw a water balloon at her" he advised.

"I thought she would think it was funny" he said quickly as he tried to defend himself.

"Obviously she didn't" I stated bluntly.

"I know how she feels" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Remember when you chucked flour and water balloons at me?" I asked as I remembered when Ben dropped water balloons filled with flour and water over the balcony as one of his pranks in our still ongoing prank war.

"Yep" he answered cheekily.

"You got me back though, by the bucket full" he stated as he playfully shoved me.

"Yep" I said mimicking his voice which made him playfully shove me again.

"Will the prank war ever end?" I laughed.

"Probably not" he laughed.

"Moving on-" I said changing the subject as I placed the question back into the lid.

"You pick one" I said and I watched as Ben picked the next question up.

* * *

 _"Who was your first kiss?"_

* * *

"Erm" Ben asked.

"It was actually Audrey, before we got together - in a game of truth and dare" he admitted.

"Really?" I asked slowly. This seemed like strange behaviour for Audrey to partake in; as I didn't think she would do that type of thing - especially now.

"Yeah" he replied.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Do I have to answer that question?" I asked slowly. I really didn't really want to go into this story with Ben; I knew at one point that I might have to - I just hoped that the subject wouldn't be brought up even after three years.

"Yes" Ben said slowly.

"I don't want to" I stated.

"Why?" Ben asked as he pulled one brow up. I knew that this was going to make this a bigger thing than it actually was but I had my reasons for not saying anything - mostly Ben's reaction.

"Because I don't want to" I said bluntly.

"Oh" Ben said as his eyes widened at this.

"Why do I sense there is something really wrong?" he asked slowly.

"Not really wrong" I advised.

"Just part of my past I would prefer not to talk about" I admitted.

"Oh" Ben repeated.

"Ok" he added before I sighed. I decided to give him a little bit of information; I only hoped that Ben wouldn't get any more information from me - even though I knew it was very likely.

"Ben all I will say is that my first kiss wasn't as lovey dovey like yours even though yours was in a game" I admitted.

"Can I ask what happened?" he dared ask which made me sigh again.

"Don't get stressed about it?" I asked slowly as I knew he wasn't going to like my answer.

"Right" he said slowly.

"It was in the middle of a fight" I admitted.

"A fight?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"They had me pinned down" I muttered as I looked away.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"This is why I didn't want to answer the question" I said sadly as I pursed my lips together.

"So someone forced you?" Ben asked slowly which made me look at him.

"Kinda" I confirmed hoping that Ben wasn't going to fixate too much on it.

"Mal?" Ben asked.

"Aha" I replied.

"When you panicked on our camping trip-" he started.

"I suppose it's how you look at it" I informed him.

"I had a couple of fights with the same person; both times ended up in me being on the ground and them kissing me" I explained.

"But don't worry about this Ben" I said as I looked down.

"They got their comeuppance" I added as I looked up at him.

"Ok" Ben said sadly.

"Please can we move on to something else; I don't really want to dwell on it" I said as I smiled at Ben.

"Yeah" he said with a small smile but I could still see that Ben wasn't happy with the information that I had provided him.

"Ben come here" I said and I took the box away and placed it to the side.

"What?" he asked.

"Come lie with me" I said as I lay down.

"I think question time is over" I teased.

"There is something else I would like to do" I added.

"Which is?" Ben teased as he lay down next to me and rolled onto his side.

"Cuddle you" I teased which made him smile.

"Kiss you" I added as I eased close to Ben as he wrapped his arms around my waist as mine captured his neck.

"Make love to you" I flirted as I brushed my nose against his.

"My Mal" Ben breathed.

"Always" I muttered as I rolled onto my back and pulled Ben on top of me. We stared at each other for a few seconds before Ben's hungry lips found mine once again and we got lost in each other.


	80. Chapter 80

**Hey guys, another content warning for smut and language. I hope you enjoy! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning and when I looked at Ben a smile spread across my face; Ben was growling softly in his sleep. I lay watching him for a little bit before a thought came to me; _should I surprise Ben with one of his 'fantasies?'_ I glanced down towards Ben's crotch and couldn't stop grinning at what I saw; Ben obviously wanted to me to pleasure him - whether it was now or when he woke up.

So with this thought in mind I slowly sat up and carefully pulled the sleeping bag down to expose him and I knelt to the side of him and took in the view. I quickly threw Ben a look and noticed that he looked content asleep before looking back at Beastie Junior. For some reason I felt nervous; I don't know why - _I had performed oral sex on Ben before!_ I think it was probably because there was a little bit of pressure to make sure that this was right for Ben; and I could only hope that this was going ok for him.

"Well here goes" I muttered to myself before I reached over and took him in my hand before I kissed the tip of his member. I watched as Ben's body jerked slightly in his sleep which made me freeze. My head snapped back towards him and I noticed that Ben was still asleep. I couldn't help but grin at the fact that I could make Ben jerk in his sleep by just one touch and this gave me confidence to do it again. I pressed my lips against the tip again but this time I let my hands find the bottom of the shaft where my mouth wouldn't reach and I started to stroke him as I slowly slid his already hard member into my mouth. I heard Ben stop growling and I smiled against him as I started to bob my head slightly as I knew that Ben was waking up. I did this for a few seconds more before I heard his voice.

"Mal" he said hesitantly which made my eyes snap to the left and I noticed that his eyes lazily rolled open. I pulled him further into my mouth and I watched as his eyes widened as he noticed what I was doing.

"Mal" he said as I stroked him faster and was met with Ben groaning at me.

"God!" he said and I felt Ben's hand find my hair which made me abruptly pull him from my mouth.

"You know the rules" I warned him.

"I know" he muttered as he started to run his fingers through my hair.

"I won't push your head down or jerk up" he promised.

"I just wanted to run my fingers through your hair" he advised.

"Ok" I said with a small smile.

"Ben let me move" I said and I quickly got up and moved in between his legs.

"That's better" I teased as Ben opened his legs a little bit better so I would have more access to him.

"Yeah" he agreed.

"You definitely kept your promise" he said as a smug grin spread across his face.

"I said I am open minded Ben" I said as I wrapped my hand around him and started to slowly stroke him again.

"I am willingly to try new things" I continued as I heard Ben grunt at me.

"If either of us don't like what we are doing then we stop" I advised.

"Of course" Ben agreed as his eyes rolled shut.

"However-" I started and I watched as his eyes slowly opened.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"This is something I am very happy to do" I said smugly.

"Good girl" he purred as I pressed a kiss against the tip again.

"Hmmmm" he purred again.

"Now if you don't mind" I teased.

"I am going to return to what I was doing before you very rudely interrupted me" I said as I winked at him.

"Sorry" he teased before I flicked my tongue against the tip of his member which made a groan escape from Ben's mouth.

"You are not sorry" I teased before I slid my hand onto the base of his member and slid him slowly into my mouth.

"Oh shit!" he hissed as I started to bob my head up and down on him as my hand stroked him. I them slid my right hand down and I started to massage his testicles slowly.

"Hmmm" Ben purred and as I looked up I noticed that his head rolled back. I used this as my opportunity to tease Ben so I pulled him from my mouth and I quickly licked from the base of his member up to the tip and smiled to myself as he jerked at me doing this.

"Mal!" he exclaimed as I did it again.

"Yes?" I teased as I started to press kisses along the side of his member.

"You know what" he moaned.

"Do I?" I said as I slowly ran my tongue along the tip of his member.

"Yes!" he breathed.

"I don't think so" I stated innocently as I started to lightly squeeze his testicles which made another groan escape from his lips.

"You do" I heard him mutter.

"You mean this?" I flirted as I quickly licked him from bottom to top again and I smirked as he jerked again.

"Yes!" he breathed.

"That" he stated as I started to stroke him faster.

"I see" I noted before I quickly slid him into my mouth and started to bop quickly up and down his member. I continued to do this for a few minutes before I heard a growl and a warmth quickly filled my mouth which told me that I had satisfied him. I quickly rolled off Ben and knealt over the side of the bed and quickly spat the contents in my mouth to the floor.

"Mal are you ok?" I heard Ben ask which made me look at him.

"Yeah" I replied as I wiped my mouth on the back of my right hand.

"You normally warn me" I stated.

"You caught me off guard" I teased.

"Sorry" Ben said nervously.

"It's ok" I said as I turned and started to crawl slowly towards him.

"You seemed to get lost in it" I flirted.

"I did" he confirmed as I sat in front of him.

"It's now my turn to satisfy you" he flirted before he quickly jumped towards me and before I knew it I was lying on my back with Ben straddled on top of me.

"Smooth mover" I teased.

"Always" Ben stated as he brushed my hair from my right shoulder and he started to litter kisses up and down my neck.

"Hmmm" I grunted as I started to feel shivers run up and down my spine. I then felt Ben shift him weight slightly and he started to press kisses against my chest. He continued to do this until his mouth found my right nipple. I looked down at him and watched as he encircled my nipple with his tongue before he took my nipple in his mouth and he started to suck.

"Oh god!" I exclaimed at this sensation. I heard Ben purr against my chest as I felt his other hand slide in between my legs. I willingly opened my legs to him and Ben released my nipple and he slid off me so he could satisfy me better. He winked at me before he reached over and slid his mouth over my left nipple and I wrapped my right arm around him. As he started to send shivers down my spine I felt Ben's fingers on his right hand start to run lightly over my folds. I growl escaped my lips and as my eyes lazily rolled I felt Ben pull away from me and he looked down at me.

"Someone's eager" he teased as I felt his fingers part my folds.

"Hmmm" I grunted.

"However I think this is what you want" I heard him say before he pushed a finger inside of me.

"Yes!" I cried as he started to move his finger in and out of me slowly before he pressed kisses in between my breast and leading down on to my stomach. I then grunted loudly as he slid another finger inside of me and I couldn't help but throw my head back as his lips started to wander further down.

"My Mal" I heard him purr before he started pressing kisses just under my naval as his fingers started to work faster inside of me.

"Always" I moaned before I felt him shift himself between my legs without removing his fingers from me.

"What do you want me to do?" he teased as he adjusted himself so his face was now in between my legs.

"You know" I breathed. I felt Ben wriggle his fingers inside of me and it made me jerk as I felt him catch a sensitive spot inside of me.

"Do I?" he teased as he started to kiss just above my folds.

"Ben don't play games" I moaned as his mouth started to stray lower.

"What games?" I heard him purr before he pressed a quick and forceful kiss against my clit.

"Ben!" I shrieked as my body start to react to Ben's actions.

"Sorry" he purred and I looked at him and I could tell by the mischievous look in his eye that he wasn't really sorry.

"You know I like teasing you" he said as he pressed another kiss against my clit however this time he left his mouth against me for longer.

"Just like-" he said before stopped to do it again.

"You like-" he said as repeated his actions which made a deep growl escape my mouth.

"Teasing me" he finished which a smirk as he pressed another long and tantalising kiss against my clit that made my body jerk.

"Yes!" I breathed which made him chuckle. I looked down at Ben and watched as he started to kiss me again but this time he kept flicking his tongue against my clit that sent shivers through my whole body.

"Oh god!" I exclaimed as he continued.

"Ben give me more!" I begged as he pulled his mouth away to look up at me. I flung my hands to my face and let my body heave as I let my breathing start to regulate. Ben knew how to work my body and he loved watching me react to him; so I knew the smug swine would be enjoying this.

"As you wish" I heard Ben say and he kissed me again but this time he decided to twist his fingers inside of me the same time he harshly pressed his lips against my clit again before he quickly kept flicking his tongue against me.

"BEN!" I screamed which nearly made me close my legs. Ben quickly pulled away and grinned up at me before he wiggled his fingers inside of me.

"I think someone is enjoying herself" he teased.

"What was your first clue?" I stated bluntly which made him chuckle as he grazed his mouth against me.

"I love seeing you like this" he noted as he watched me react to his fingers still working their way in and out of me.

"I know you do" I muttered.

"You smug bastard" I added which made him chuckle again.

"I want to be the only one to ever do this to you" he said huskily.

"Where do you think-" I said but stopped when I felt Ben's tongue brush against me again which made a groan escape my lips.

"I'm going" I finished as I took a deep breath. I knew that Ben wanted to be the only one to ever be like this with me; I had no intentions of going anywhere or doing anything with anyone else - even though that this thought scared Ben.

"I don't know" he stated.

"Might get bored of me" he added.

"Never" I breathed as I felt his fingers slowly slide out of me.

"I better satisfy my dragon" he teased as he slowly worked his fingers back into me.

"Otherwise she will start to get snappy" he chuckled before he started to abruptly quicken his fingers.

"Ben!" I cried out.

"Oh god!" I moaned as I felt his fingers start to move faster and faster inside of me as his tongue started to encircle my clit.

"Please more!" I begged as I felt a knot start to build up in my stomach which told me that I was getting closer and closer to my release.

"Ben I'm close" I advised. Instead of Ben saying anything he decided to use this use to move his hand and tongue faster against me.

"Oh!" I moaned as I felt a tightness in my stomach.

"Oh!" I moaned louder.

"Oh!" I repeated and I put my hands over my face.

"GOD!" I screamed before biting down on my bottom lip.

"Ben I'm close" I advised again as I let my head roll to the side as my whole body felt like it was on fire. I felt Ben pull his mouth away from me but he didn't stop his actions against my helpless entrance against his fingers.

"Come for me!" he demanded.

"Show me how much you are enjoying this" he said huskily.

"Ben!" I grunted as he returned his mouth back onto my clit.

"Ben!" I chanted as I started to get close to my peak.

"Ben!" I called and my eyes snapped shut and my body became rigid.

"BEN!" I screamed as I became undone as waves of pleasure engulfed my body. As I came down from my high I heard Ben chuckle as he pulled his mouth from me; I felt his fingers leave me and a small whine escaped my mouth. I lay for a few seconds in a daze; I vaguely heard Ben open his bag and get something out which I could only guess was a condom. After we had both satisfied each other like this we tended to have sex so I guessed that this was about to happen. I felt Ben shift back between my legs and he slid his hands onto my legs and he shifted himself closer to me.

"You should be good for me to finish this" he teased and I lazily looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked as my mind started to clear. I then noticed that Ben was now above me with a smirk on his face; I then watched as Ben slid his hand onto his member and he started to run it up and down my entrance.

"Oh" I moaned as I started to feel a shiver go through my body.

"Ben stop teasing" I whined as I felt Ben continue to brush him member up and down me.

"Ok" he said happily.

"As you wish" he added as he placed himself in position before he pushed slowly into me.

"Let's go slow baby" Ben muttered as he placed his hands at either side of my head as he slowly started to pull out of me.

"Ok" I moaned as I nodded and we both got lost into each other once more.

* * *

"What are you thinking about? You look deep in thought" I heard Ben say as I was snuggled into his chest.

"Just a silly thought" I dismissed as I ran my right hand over his chest and onto his stomach.

"I would still like to know" Ben pressed.

"Don't you always?" I teased as I looked up at him.

"Of course; I always want to know what is on my girl's mind" Ben said happily as I felt his right hand start to run up and down my spine.

"So?" he prompted.

"You are probably going to laugh" I stated.

"Probably" he agreed.

"Please?" he begged.

"I was just thinking that eventhough you are part beast you're not really that hairy" I admitted.

"Right" Ben said slowly as he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"I mean like your chest and stomach" I said as I swept my hand over his chest and stomach again.

"No" he stated as he looked down at himself.

"I guess not" he agreed. I looked at Ben for a few seconds and I felt a burning feeling start in my stomach. The sudden need to get close to Ben became too much and I needed to act upon it.

"Ben come here" I said in a husky tone.

"What?" Ben asked as I quickly rolled onto my back.

"Oh" Ben said before a smirk spread across his face. I smirked at him as he climbed slowly on top of me; I knew that he was doing it slowly to tease me but I wasn't going to give in to that right now. I just needed Ben close.

"I need a Beastie hug" I flirted as I wrapped my arms and legs around Ben and we started to snuggle into each other.

"Hmmmm" I heard Ben purr as I started to snuggle into his neck. I felt Ben press a few kisses against the right side of my neck before he snuggled in closely to me. We then lay like this for a couple of minutes before a smirk spread across my face as I felt Ben start to harden against me.

"It doesn't take you very long does it?" I teased.

"Not when my beautiful girlfriend is lying naked underneath me" I heard him purr as he started to kiss my neck again.

"Ben lift yourself up a little bit" I stated and watched as Ben pushed up on his arms so he was now slightly above me. I quickly readjusted myself and smirked up at Ben; before Ben could say or do anything else I quickly pushed up slightly and pressed my lips against Ben's. As we got lost in a long and loving kiss I let my hands stray down his chest, his stomach and finally next to his member. Before Ben could react I quickly took Ben's member into my hand and gave it a squeeze which made him abruptly pull away.

"Oh god!" Ben breathed as I started to stroke him.

"I think I know what we both want to do" I flirted as my lips quickly found his for a quick kiss.

"Hmmm" Ben purred.

"Come and get me" I said as I let my head lie back down on the pillow. The last thing I remember seeing was Ben's eyes darken before his lips eagerly caught mine and we quickly went into a love making session that went on well into morning.

* * *

After we had another swim in the pool and ate our brunch we quickly got ready and started to collect things together. As I picked up one of my bags I threw the other one over my shoulder.

"Ready?" I said as I turned and looked at Ben and noticed that he repeated my actions.

"Yeah" he confirmed as he stood in front of me.

"Do you have everything?" I asked.

"I think so" he advised.

"We can easily come back if not" he stated.

"Or it will get collected with everything else" he said dismissively as he smiled down at me.

"Yeah" I replied.

"So it's summer house time?" I teased.

"Yes it is" he confirmed as he pulled a cute face at me.

"Pass me your hand you cute beast" I chuckled as I offered him my hand.

"Grrrr" he growled at me as he slid his hand into mine. I chuckled again before I gave his hand a little squeeze; I turned and smiled at Ben before I teleported us away from our secret chamber and on to the next part of our quarantine lock down.


	81. Chapter 81

**Hey guys, another series of cute Bal moments coming your way. Enjoy! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

"We are here!" I declared as we teleported into the living room in Ben's summer lodge. I turned to look up at Ben but was stopped at what I saw; littered around the lodge living room there were purple and blue balloons, just like my prom ask. On the floor there was purple roses leaves all over the floor leading us to the couch where there was a purple table cloth thrown over the coffee table. My eyes widened as I noticed that there was a big bunch of purple roses laid neatly next to a small pile of presents. Also on the table cloth there was a picnic basket and candles that hadn't been lit yet - they were obviously for this evening.

"Ben what is all this"? I asked slowly as I looked around the room again.

"The second part of your present" he said smugly as he slowly started to lead me to the coffee table.

"I see" I muttered as I took in the room again.

"It's beautiful" I noted.

"Thank you" Ben stated.

"I'm glad you like it" he chuckled.

"But this view isn't the only beautiful thing in the room" he said lovingly as he used my hand to pull me close to him.

"I would say there is something else that is a lot more beautiful" he added as he started to stare into my eyes before he pressed a kiss to my lips.

"Hmmm" I said against his lips; after we pulled away from each other we stood and stared at each other.

"You?" I asked.

"No" Ben disagreed.

"You" he stated.

"You cute baby dragon" he teased which made my cheeks start to heat up.

"You really didn't need to do any of this" I said changing the subject as I stepped away from him and started to look around the room again.

"Yes I did" he stated.

"I wanted our time together to be perfect we are about to jump head first into royal commitments and things may get stressful" he said as he started to lead me towards the coffee table.

"This time together needs to be perfect" Ben stated.

"I agree" I replied as we dropped our bags on a nearby chair.

"Thank you" I said as we knelt on the floor next to the coffee table.

"What for?" Ben asked as he looked at me.

"All of this" I said nodding towards the coffee table as we both sat down.

"Everything" I added as we slid closer to each other so we were now sat side by side.

"You don't need to thank me for this Mal" Ben said as he wrapped his left arm around me and he took my right hand in his right hand.

"I want to show you how much I love you" he said lovingly as he kissed my right hand.

"I want you to feel loved" he added as he started to stare into my eyes.

"And I do Ben" I agreed.

"I want the same for you" I added before I pressed a long and loving kiss to his lips.

"Mal you make me feel loved" Ben stated.

"Heck!" he exclaimed.

"You do a hell of a lot more" he added bluntly as he dropped my hand and cupped the right hand side of my face.

"I literally can't be without you Mally" he said sincerely as he brushed his nose against mine.

"And I can't be without you Benny" I said lovingly.

"Hmmm" Ben purred before he pressed a brief kiss to my lips.

"You know you didn't need to give me anything else" I stated.

"I am going to get you something else" I added.

"You don't need to" Ben argued.

"I am going to" I pressed.

"Don't disagree with me" I teased as I jabbed him in the nose.

"Fair enough" he chuckled.

"Look little cakes" I said as I picked up one of the little cupcakes that had my name on them, whereas the others either had my name, Ben's name on or a little graduation hats on.

"Yep" Ben said as he tightened his arm around my waist.

"Looks like a romantic meal for two" I noted as I looked at the picnic basket and candles that was already set out for us.

"Yep" Ben agreed.

"Let's see what you've got me now" I said eagerly as I looked over to my presents.

"Even though you have already bought me enough" I said as I playfully shoved Ben.

"Behave Mal" Ben teased.

"What?" I asked as I pulled one brow up.

"I can spoil you anyway I wish" he stated.

"I wish you didn't" I replied.

"You know you already given me enough already" I added.

"I know" he said.

"But I like spoiling you" he said as he started to run his fingers up and down my side.

"I know" I answered.

"I love you Ben" I said lovingly with a small smile.

"I love you too" he replied as I rested my head against his shoulder.

"Hmm this one first" I said eagerly as I quickly sat up and I picked the smallest present up. I quickly threw Ben a glance before I eagerly tore the paper of the present to reveal two photo frames. As I turned them over a large grin spread across my face as I looked at the photos.

In the first frame Ben had put a photo of me and him in our Isle clothes that was taken just before our 'Rotten to the Core' dance routine. The second photo was our group photo with everyone in their Isle clothes; I smiled down at the photo as the memory of us doing the dance routine started to play in my mind. However as the memory of my altercation with Queen Leah started to come to the fore front of my mind I pushed it to one side and looked at Ben.

"I love it!" I exclaimed.

"My room is already covered in photos" I laughed.

"But I guess two more couldn't hurt" I finished.

"No" Ben agreed.

"I love that photo" Ben said as he looked at the photo of me and him.

"Shame about what happened after" I muttered.

"Mal don't start beating yourself up about that" Ben warned me.

"You have proved time and time again that you have changed and that you're not evil; if some people still have a problem then let them. You will always be my bad girl and you know I will always love you no matter what" Ben said lovingly. I couldn't help but smile at what Ben had said; I loved the fact that he had the bad girl fixation - I just hoped he would never lose it.

"Thanks for that" I said happily as I felt Ben's hand start to trace up and down my side; and I watched as a dark glint entered his eyes. I grinned at Ben as I knew what had caused this - the bad girl comment. As I watched his eyes darken I felt my stomach start to knot as the need for Ben started to build up.

"Even though your kinda turning me on" I admitted.

"Well you do it too me all of the time" he stated as he stopped tracing his fingers up my side and he pulled me close to him.

"How?" I asked.

"Just being you" he replied with a cute smile.

"You're adorable" I noted as I slid both photo frames onto the coffee table in front of us.

"I try to be" he said happily as I pulled him into a tight hug.

"I don't need anyone else; you are enough support for me I hope you know that" I muttered.

"Ditto" Ben replied as I released my arms from him.

"Let's see what this is" I said as I moved onto the bigger present.

"I think you will like this one" Ben teased as his arms stayed around my waist.

"Ben I like anything you get me" I stated as I stole a look at him before looking back at the present.

"I know" Ben noted.

"But I know what you are like" he chuckled as I ripped the wrapping paper off my present.

"What do you mea-" I started as my eyes fell on the present.

"Wow!" I said as I moved the wrapping paper so I could have a closer look. Now in front of me was a pile of drawing pads, drawing pens, pencils and paints; Ben always knew what my guilty pleasure was so this was a perfect gift for me.

"More art stuff" I stated.

"Yep" Ben replied cheekily.

"I would say you spoil me too much but you won't let me" I said as I looked over to Ben.

"Nope" Ben chuckled and I pressed a brief kiss against his lips.

"Ben come here" I said as I slid closer to him.

"What?" Ben asked.

"I'm going to say thank you" I advised.

"How?" Ben question.

"Make out session" I flirted as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hmmm" Ben purred before he pressed his lips against mine and we fell into a series of long and loving kisses.

* * *

"Mally" I heard Ben say into my chest; after we made out for a while we then ended up on the couch cuddled together. I couldn't help but smile down at him as I watched him smile my favourite crooked smile.

"Benny" I replied happily.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"For?" I asked as I pulled one brow up.

"Food" he stated.

"What else would I be suggesting?" he asked innocently.

"You know what?" I stated.

"You horny beast" I flirted as I started to run my fingers through his already messy hair.

"Well my dragon shouldn't be so attractive" he purred as he pushed up and looked down at me.

"I can't help that" I stated.

"You can" he disagreed as he pushed himself up a little bit so his face was now just inches above mine.

"You shouldn't be so sexy" Ben said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Neither should you" I answered before I pressed a quick kiss against his lips.

"Grrrrr" Ben growled after we pulled away from each other and he pressed his hungry lips against mine which lead us to fall into another heated make out session. Somewhere along the lines Ben removed his mouth from mine and he started to litter kisses up my jaw and then down my neck; I couldn't help but grip Ben's hair slightly as I started to feel a knot in my stomach as my body started to shiver. After a few seconds of this happening I then started to litter Ben's right cheek with kisses until I got to his ear.

"Ben stop" I muttered.

"What?" he said against my skin.

"If we continue this we'll end up naked" I breathed.

"You say that like it is a bad thing dear" Ben flirted as he lifted his head up and looked down at me with a smug grin on his face.

"Probably not" I chuckled.

"Hmmm" Ben purred.

"Mally" Ben called out to me in a husky tone.

"Benny" I answered as I felt my stomach tighten even more.

"Oh come here you!" Ben said and he pulled me back to him and we fell into another series of long and loving kisses.

"What about dinner?" I breathed after we finally broke away breathless.

"Leave it" Ben said breathlessly.

"I'm sure it won't spoil" he laughed.

"Hmmm" I grunted.

"Beastie" I growled.

"Dragon" Ben growled back at me before I quickly moved my face close to his and we started from where we left off - getting completely lost in each other.

* * *

As I woke up I let myself readjust myself against Ben's chest; after I lay for a few minutes I slowly looked up and noticed that Ben was still asleep. I smiled up at him before I slid away from him slightly. I know that I am thankful for this a lot but I still couldn't believe that Ben was mine; he gave me everything I needed and everything that I didn't even know that I needed.

I felt the sudden need to draw and my eyes landed on my new art things; so with this in mind I slowly and carefully climbed off Ben and shrugged out of the fleece blanket that Ben threw over us after we fell asleep after our love making. I then quickly pulled my pants on and shrugged into my t-shirt; I quickly picked my bag pack up and flung it over my shoulder so I was going to be able to free my hands for my art supplies.

After I had collected everything together I quickly teleported into Ben's bedroom; I would have went into my room but I knew that I would end up in here anyway. After placing all of my things onto the bed I quickly teleported into the kitchen and got myself a drink; I didn't know whether I should have felt guilty for leaving Ben but I didn't want to disturb him. So after quickly checking on Ben again I quickly picked up the notepad that was next to the phone and I wrote Ben a note:

* * *

 _"Don't worry. I'm upstairs in your room. Love you Dragon xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

I smiled down at the note and placed it down on the coffee table so Ben would see when he woke up; I quickly stole another look at Ben before teleporting back into Ben's room.

After placing my drink down on the bedside cabinet I climbed onto Ben's bed and propped the pillows up so I could sit up as I drew; I then kicked the covers back and climbed into bed and pulled the covers around me - yes it might be the middle of summer but I still wanted to stay warm. I then reached over for my bag and slid my laptop and earphones out. I quickly turned my laptop on as I waited for it to load property I picked out my new drawing pencils and pens with one of my pads. I then settled in bed as I waited for my laptop to load in; after quickly typing my password in and watching as my settings loaded I slid my ear phones in. I knew it was a stupid thought but I didn't want to disturb Ben; he obviously needed the sleep and yes I was upstairs but I still felt this was necessary.

After everything was sorted I opened my ITunes and was about to start playing my music however my eyes landed on a certain video file; I smiled at the memory of it and pressed play. The view of seeing my first Tourney game started to play on the scene and the familiar view of Ben snatching the mick of the announcer appeared on the screen.

"Excuse me!" I watched Ben call out as he stumbled around as he looked for me in the crowd.

"Excuse me! Can I have your attention please?" he asked and I watched as his face lit up as he had obviously found me in the crowd. I watched as the camera then moved onto me and I noticed that I froze at Ben's reaction to my love spell.

A couple of days after Ben's coronation Lonnie had sent me this video; at the time I kept cringing at my reaction but now I loved to watch it - even after all this time! This was Ben's first show of love and devotion to me; even though he was under a love spell at the time! I was brought back to reality as I heard Ben start to sing at me and I smiled at the screen. _I know exactly what I want to draw_ I thought to myself; and I got lost in drawing Ben a thank you present.

* * *

I spent the next hour sketching a photo of Ben dancing with the others while I had the video on repeat; I couldn't help but keep smiling as I kept relieving the memory of Ben singing at me.

"Did I mention-" I sang to myself as I continued to colour the background of my drawing in.

"That I'm in love with you" I continued as I sang along with Ben.

"And did I mention-" I started again.

"There's nothing I can do" I finished as I picked up another pencil and continued with my drawing. I continued to colour in my sketch until I saw something move next to the doorway which made me pull my ear phones out.

"Ben?" I said nervously.

"Yes" he said as he slowly entered the room with his phone in his hand.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Nothing" he said as a smirk started to spread across his face.

"Why are you smirking like that?" I asked nervously as my mind started to panic about what he could have done.

"No reason" he said shaking his head as he set on the bed next to me.

"Ben!" I snapped.

"Fine" Ben sighed and he started to fiddle with his phone.

"Watch this" he advised as he slid his phone next to him.

"Watch what?" I asked as I pulled one brow up in confusion. Before I could say anything else my phone beeped and I opened my phone and I noticed that Ben had sent me a video of me drawing and singing his song.

"You were recording me?" I exclaimed.

"You were being insanely cute" Ben chuckled.

"I see" I noted as I closed my phone and placed it next to me.

"And you are now being insanely annoying" I teased.

"I bet I can guess what you are drawing" he said changing the subject as he slid closer to me.

"What?" I asked as I pulled the drawing pad close to me so it was now against my chest.

"Your beast" he teased.

"Correct" I said as I showed him the drawing.

"Knew it!" he teased as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"You know when you said you wanted to get me something else?" Ben asked.

"Aha" I replied as I looked up at him.

"You don't need to now" he advised.

"Now I have that video" he said as he tightened his arm around me.

"I love you my cute Dragon" Ben said lovingly before I could protest.

"I love you too my cute Beast" I replied before I pressed my lips against Ben's.


	82. Chapter 82

**Hey guys, another smut related warning. I know some of you like this type of thing and some don't so it's completely up to you whether you read this chapter. Also I know it's a really long chapter - I kinda got lost in it. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

After we spent some time cuddling in bed we then decided that we wanted to go for a swim - well Ben asked whether I wanted to go for a swim. Ben was a total water baby and by the cute face that he pulled at me I was never going to say no; in all honesty I knew that every time I had a trip away with Ben swimming was always going to come into it somewhere along the lines and I didn't mind one bit.

So after walking out of the changing rooms situated next to the outdoor pool I walked up to the pool and noticed that Ben wasn't there. I simply shrugged to myself _he must be still getting changed_ I said to myself as I sat down on the edge of the pool and slid my legs into the water. I then placed both of my hands behind me and started to enjoy the warm Auradon sun basking down on me.

"Where is that boy?" I thought out loud as I looked around and noticed that Ben still wasn't anywhere to be seen. I looked back at the lodge and opened my mouth to say something but was stopped when something grabbed my legs.

"AAAUUGGGHHH!" Ben shouted as he resurfaced from the water as he attempted to pull me into the water with him.

"BEN!" I shouted as I pushed him backwards and he stumbled in the water as he broke into a laughing fit.

"Your face was a picture" he laughed as he ran his fingers through his wet hair.

"Hmph!" I puffed as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Come here Mally" Ben said as stopped laughing and he took a couple of steps towards me.

"No!" I snapped and I placed my right foot on his chest to prevent him coming any closer to me.

"I love it when you play hard to get" he teased as he shoved my foot away and tried to step towards me.

"Hmph!" I puffed again and I quickly pulled my legs out of the pool.

"Mal where are you going?" Ben asked as I stood up.

"To lie down" I advised as I turned away from him.

"Why?" He asked as I sat on the nearest sun lounger to the pool.

"Because I want to" I stated matter of factly.

"You're not in a mood are you?" Ben asked as he placed both of his hands on the side of the pool.

"No" I advised with a smile.

"Not really" I added.

"Not really?" Ben wondered as he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"No I'm not in a mood Ben" I confirmed.

"I'm just going for a lie down while my pain in the bum boyfriend has a swim" I said as I lay down and placed my hands behind my head as I started to sunbathe.

"I thought you were going to have a swim as well?" Ben wondered.

"Yeah" I said as I looked over at him. I couldn't help but grin at him; I watched as Ben grinned back at me which made me look him up and down. Yes he might have just wound me up but he was one sexy beast; especially the way he was right now with his messy wet hair and excess water running down his chest and stomach. As I looked at him up and down once more I felt a familiar knot build up in my stomach which made me look away from him.

"But I don't need to go in straight away" I muttered with a smirk.

"Fair enough" he said and he pushed himself backwards from the pool wall and started to swim backwards away from me.

"The water is lovely" he called out as he stopped in the middle of the pool.

"I can see" I called back as I let myself settle under the sun as my beast enjoyed his swim.

* * *

"Mal" I heard as my eyes lazily rolled.

"Aha" I replied.

"You fell asleep didn't you?" I heard Ben tease as he sat next to me on the sun lounger.

"Maybe" I admitted as I watched him start to dry his hair with a towel.

"You girl!" Ben chuckled as he shook himself; I stopped myself from wining at him for getting me wet as I loved it when Ben did this - it looked very cute.

"Let me guess-" I started.

"I'm going to get a complex if you keep doing that" I said as I mimicked his voice.

"Exactly!" He exclaimed.

"Anyway I already knew you were asleep" he replied.

"How?" I asked.

"You were snoring" he chuckled.

"BEN!" I snapped.

"I do not snore" I puffed as I pouted.

"How do you know?" He asked sarcastically before he jabbed me in the side which made me glare at him.

"You're asleep" he added as he then went on to dry his chest and stomach.

"And you should know" I said cheekily.

"You watch me all of the time" I said with a smug grin before I winked at Ben.

"Something like that" Ben chuckled.

"It's cute when you snore" he noted.

"Erm" I said nervously.

"Thanks" I added as I felt my cheeks start to heat up.

"It's cute when you growl in your sleep as well" I said as my embarrassment started to fade.

"As I know it's when you are in a deep sleep" I said lovingly before I watched as he reached towards me and he stroked my left cheek with the back of his right hand.

"Yeah" he said.

"I got you this" Ben said before he reached over towards a small table that was in between the sun loungers and handed me a glass of orange juice.

"I do have you well trained don't I?" I laughed as I took it from him.

"Yes" he confirmed as he reached over and got his drink.

"You coming for a swim now?" He asked after he took a drink and placed his glass back down onto the table.

"Nah!" I said as I shook my head.

"I want to lie a little longer" I advised before I took a couple of sips of my orange juice.

"I'll come in soon though" I advised as I placed my glass down onto the table next to Ben's.

"Fair enough" Ben said dismissively as he got up. He then threw his towel onto the sun lounger next to me before he quickly ran at the pool and jumped in. I smiled as I watched Ben do this however my body soon went into shock as water splashed me and covered most of my body.

"Ben be careful!" I warned him after he resurfaced.

"What?" He asked as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"You know what?" I warned him as I reached over and got his towel and I started to dry myself.

"No I don't" he said innocently.

"Whatever!" I said sarcastically as I threw the towel back onto Ben's sun lounger. I heard him chuckle as I lay back down and started to let the sun cascade over my body again.

* * *

"Mal" I heard after a while of me lying in the sun as Ben swam.

"Ben!" I replied lazily without opening my eyes.

"Watch" I heard Ben say.

"What?" I said as I opened my eyes but before I could say or do anything Ben turned the hose on me and started to drench me with cold water.

"BEN!" I roared as I tried to put my hands in front of me to defend myself. I glanced up over my hands and watched as Ben had a large grin on his face and as our eyes met he set off in a laughing fit.

"Just you wait until I get my hands on you" I warned sourly. I watched as Ben started playing with the hose tap and the water started to stop engulfing my body with freezing cold water.

"Come and get me then" Ben said and he quickly dove back into the pool. So this was obviously his plan; annoy me so I would chase him. I knew that he was only fooling around so I wasn't going to be too hard on him; but I would make him pay.

"Grrr" I growled as I stood up. I walked to the edge of the pool and I watched as Ben resurfaced from the water and he started to smirk at me when his eyes fell onto me. I shook my head at him and I slowly removed my t-shirt and discarded it to the floor.

"Hmmm" I heard Ben purr as I quickly tied my hair back with a loose bobble that was sitting waiting on my right wrist.

"What a view" he said as he looked me up and down.

"Ben stop being a pervert" I warned.

"I'm allowed" he said as he pulled one eye brow up suggestively.

"You're my soul mate" he said lovingly.

"And you were being a pervert earlier on" he accused as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I caught you" he said sarcastically.

"Looking at me" he said as he pulled one of his brows up knowingly.

"Well I'm allowed" I said as I mimicked his voice.

"You're my soul mate" I added in the same tone.

"Just you wait till I get my hands on you" he warned.

"Oh promises promises" I flirted before I dove into the water and swam in Ben's direction.

"You didn't swim away!" I accused when as I pulled my drenched hair from my face after I had resurfaced.

"Because I got what I wanted" he said with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Me in the water?" I guessed.

"Aha" Ben chuckled.

"Even though I was content just sitting over there" I said nodding towards my sun lounger.

"Yeah" Ben answered.

"I got lonely" he said as he pouted at me.

"And there is something you and I need to sort out" he said as his voice dropped into a husky tone.

"Is there?" I asked confused. I wasn't aware that me and Ben needed to sort anything out; _surely if there had been Ben would have mentioned it by now?_

"Yeah" he confirmed.

"What?" I questioned.

"You know what" he said as he pulled me closer to him as the waters current tried to separate us.

"I really don't" I advised.

"Maybe you don't but I know you can feel it" he answered smugly.

"Feel what?" I asked.

"The sexual tension" Ben answered and I felt Ben's hands drop to my bum and he gave my bum a squeeze.

"Oh that" I answered.

"Yes that" he confirmed darkly.

"I thought that would be taken care of later on" I replied cheekily.

"So you could wait?" Ben asked incredulously.

"Yes" I said nodding.

"Obviously you can't" I laughed.

"Nope" Ben disagreed.

"Especially when you start undressing in front of me" he said in a husky tone.

"Ben come here" I said.

"Hmmm" Ben purred as I pulled him into a tight hug.

"You forgiven me then?" He asked over my shoulder.

"Always" I replied before pressing a kiss against Ben's right cheek. Yes I wanted to make Ben pay before I jumped in the pool; but now that I was in his arms and we were now both trying to contend with the build up of tension between us I was willing to let it go.

"Hmmm" Ben purred as he pulled away and looked down at me. Our faces slowly gravitated towards each other and as soon as our lips met it was like a bomb had exploded inside of me and Ben and me couldn't get enough of each other. Every kiss and touch ignited a fire on our bellies and our current actions were not going to quench the thirst for each other. Our hands started to roam all over each other as we clinged to each other as we tried to get some sort of release; I was lost in a high and I started to get really lost into it with Ben. However I abruptly put an end to it as I hastily pulled away from Ben as I felt him try to remove my bikini top.

"Ben" I breathed.

"Yes?" He said cautiously as he pulled one brow up. I knew that he would start to worry about my actions; in all honesty I wouldn't normally stop him but we were outside in the grounds of his summer lodge. You would think that we should have some privacy in here but unfortunately not. When we have come here in the past with Ben's parents or on our own the press have somehow managed to get photos of me and Ben. Nothing that would ruin either of our reputations but still it was an invasion of our privacy - and I wasn't about to give the whole kingdom a show if there was someone out there watching.

"We need to be careful" I stated.

"Why?" Ben asked.

"The last thing we need is the press getting a photo of us like this" I advised.

"I see" Ben said as he nodded.

"Hmmm" Ben added as he started to think; I opened my mouth took say something but stopped as I watched a devilish grin spread across Ben's face.

"Come with me" Ben said as he released my waist and he started to swim away from me.

"What?" I asked.

"Just follow me" he called out and I swam after Ben. As I swam to the pool wall I watched as Ben got out of the pool and he then waited for me and as I climbed out of the pool I smiled up at him. I didn't know what Ben had planned but I hoped that he wasn't going to build up the pretence for too long; he had already got me so hot and bothered I was close to running at him and mounting him. I chuckled to myself at how turned on Ben got me and I felt Ben slid his hand into mine and he started to lead me back indoors.

"Ben where are we going?" I asked.

"For a swim" he advised.

"Oh" I said as we walked into the indoor pool area.

"Indoor pool" I advised.

"Yeah" Ben answered.

"Someone obviously wants to manhandle me" I teased.

"Just as much as you want to manhandle me" he flirted as he gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"Guilty" I chuckled as Ben let go of my hand and he locked the door behind me and he quickly closed the rest of the curtains that had been left open.

"All alone" Ben said as he walked up to me.

"Yes" I confirmed as he wrapped his arms around my waist as we stood at poolside.

"I hate the fact that we can't just do what we want without everyone knowing" Ben said sadly as he pouted.

"Ben even if you weren't King and just a prince it would still be a big deal" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Probably" he agreed.

"Oh well" he said dismissively as he shrugged.

"Back to business" he laughed.

"What?" I asked as I watched as a large smirk spread across his face.

"Why are you smirking?" I asked and before I could say or do anything else Ben jumped into the pool and tightened his arms around me so he pulled me in with him. As we were under the water Ben let go of me and he swam to the top of the water and I quickly followed him and I was very agitated at him.

"BEN!" I roared after I pulled my hair out of my face.

"I wish you wouldn't do things like that" I whined.

"You love it really" Ben teased as he swam towards me.

"Do I?" I asked sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

"Yes" he stated as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It's part of my charm" he chuckled.

"Now where were we?" He flirted as his eyes darkened. I noted a change in Ben and it made the knot in my stomach tighten. I knew that Ben was getting all hot and flustered as I started to feel something harden against my waist.

"You are a very horny beast" I flirted as I wrapped my arms back around his neck.

"With a very beautiful and sexy dragon for a girlfriend" he purred.

"Can you blame me for not wanting to keep my hands off you?" He flirted in a deep husky tone that made me want to melt.

"I suppose I can't" I muttered.

"As I have the same problem" I admitted as we stared into each other's eyes.

"See" he said smugly before his hungry lips found mine again and we started from where we ended in the outdoor pool; however we broke away in annoyance when the water tried to separate us again.

"Darn!" Ben breathed.

"Maybe if we go to the shallow end?" I suggested.

"Yeah" he agreed.

"Race you" I stated smugly.

"Game on" Ben replied and I quickly untangled myself from Ben and swam away from him.

"Hey!" I heard Ben say.

"Cheater!" He called out and I heard splashing which told me that Ben was chasing after me however he wasn't quick enough as I beat him to the swallow end so now that our feet could be on the ground and the water was up to our stomachs.

"I win!" I sang smugly as I threw my arms in the air.

"You cheated!" Ben accused.

"Ben honey" I said as I pulled one brow up knowingly as I placed both of my hands on my hips.

"I'm a VK I don't play fair" I teased.

"So what do I win?" I asked cheekily.

"Me" Ben said bluntly as he held his arms out to me.

"Oh come here you" I said as I stepped into Ben's arms and I sighed against his lips as I knew that nothing was going to stop us this time. After a while the need to breath filled our lungs so we broke apart and when I opened my eyes I was met with Ben grinning at me.

"Now I can remove this" Ben teased and he quickly undone the strings of my bikini top and he threw it to the side.

"Oh Mal" Ben breathed as he looked me up at down.

"I will never get enough of you" he purred as he moved my ponytail from my right shoulder and started to pepper my neck with kisses with made me grunt in response to him doing this.

"I'll never get enough of you either" I said as I pushed my hands down and I quickly cupped Ben's member through his swim shorts which made Ben pull away from my neck.

"Patience Mal" Ben said as he took my hands from him and wrapped them around his neck.

"There's plenty of time for that" he said and he quickly span us around and backed me into the right corner of the pool.

"I want to satisfy you first" he stated as he returned to tease me by kissing my neck.

"And how do you suppose to do that?" I groaned which made him look down at me.

"Like this" he said with a smirk as he dropped his right hand from the left hand side of my neck and the next thing I knew I felt Ben's hands move against the fabric on my bikini bottoms.

"I'm going to satisfy you baby" he purred before he started to wriggle his fingers against me which made me take a sharp breath in.

"Then you can get me" he stated as he quickened his fingers.

"Why are those the rules?" I whined as I felt my body just give itself over to Ben as waves of pleasure started to pulsate through me.

"Because I want to show you how much you turn me on" he flirted.

"I think I'm aware of that" I chuckled.

"As you do it to me as well" I admitted and I felt as Ben found my clit through my pants and he started to apply pressure

"Oh Ben!" I cried out.

"You like that?" Ben asked huskily.

"Yeah" I confirmed but wanted to whine when I felt his fingers stop against me.

"You want more?" He asked.

"Please?" I begged.

"Tell me" he demanded.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"Tell me" he repeated.

"Or you could show me?" He offered. I shook my head; I knew that Ben loved me telling him what I wanted him to do to me. So with this thought in mind I opted out for telling him and thought I would show him instead. So I took my left hand from his neck and quickly slid it into Ben's right and pulled it away from in between my legs and quickly slid his hand into my pants before I returned my hand back to his neck.

"Work your magic" I flirted as I tightened my arms around his neck.

"Make me scream!" I demanded.

"As you wish" Ben said happily and I felt his fingers part my folds and Ben started to lightly massage my clit.

"Oh god!" I moaned loudly as this new sensation.

"Oh god!" I repeated as Ben continued his actions and he restarted his kisses against my neck.

"Let's see what we have here" he said against my neck and I felt his fingers leave my clit alone however he started to probe further down. I willingly opened my legs wider to him and pulled his hair a little bit as I felt one finger slide into me.

"By your reaction" Ben chuckled as he pulled away from my neck to watch my reaction.

"I'm guessing that's what you wanted" he teased and he slowly started to work his finger in and out of me.

"Yes!" I moaned.

"More!" I begged.

"Please!" I shouted.

"As you wish" Ben stated smugly and I felt another finger slide into me.

"I'm not going to stop until I make you cum" Ben advised.

"Ok" I said as I felt Ben catch a sensitive spot inside of me.

"OK! I repeated as I watched as Ben's face as he did this again.

"Now" Ben started and I noticed how deep and husky his voice sounded.

"This is for keeping me waiting" he stated and I felt Ben's fingers start to quicken against me which started to make the water splash as Ben really worked his fingers in and out of me.

"Oh god!" I called out.

"BEN!" I screamed as Ben pressed his thumb down hard against my clit as his other arm held me in place against him.

"Yes?" He asked smugly as he abruptly stopped. I let my lungs try to regulate my breathing back to normal however my body felt disappointed that Ben had stopped so suddenly.

"I can't believe how demanding you are" I admitted.

"I would ask whether this is a bad thing" he flirted.

"But I know you like it" he stated as he tilted his head to one side.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"If I'm being too much we can stop?" he offered.

"No" I said as I quickly shook my head.

"Don't!" I begged.

"Continue!" I demanded.

"You want me to continue being like this?" Ben teased as he pushed his thumb against my clit.

"Yes!" I cried out.

"What's got you this way?" I cried.

"I'll explain later" he said and he released my waist and cupped my right breast and he started to massage it which caused further shivers run down my spine.

"There's something I need to do" he added and he quickly returned to the fast and sudden pace which drove his fingers in and out of me at an alarming speed. I grunted and groaned loudly and I watched as Ben smirked as he watched how he was affecting me. I would have made some sarcastic remark however Ben's actions weren't keeping me grounded. In fact I knew I was close to becoming undone as the knot in my stomach started to tighten.

"Ben I'm close" I warned him as he started to kiss my neck again.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Ben growled and he quickened his fingers against me as he started to suck on my right ear lobe. I continued to let my body just give myself over to Ben and I felt my stomach tighten and my rib cage heaved as I hit my peak.

"BEN!" I screamed as my body was entrapped in waves of pleasure.

"That was-" I started as I started to come down from my waves of pleasure.

"Amazing" I finished as I watched as Ben smirked at me as he pulled his fingers from me and out of my pants.

"My turn!" I said and I abruptly span us both around and pushed Ben into the corner.

"My horny dragon" Ben flirted.

"Always" I said and I quickly pulled my pants down and off and threw them on the side with my bikini top.

"Now you" I demanded and smirked as I watched as Ben quickly removed his shorts and threw them on the side next to mine.

"Now come here" I purred and Ben wrapped his arms around my waist and both my hands captured his member. I slowly squeezed his member and I couldn't stop a large grin spread across my face as I watched as Ben's body went rigid and he took a couple of deep breaths as I started to stroke him.

"This is mine!" I said as I quickened my hands against him which made him start to groan loudly.

"Yes!" He shouted out.

"I didn't hear you" I spat and I harshly squeezed him.

"YES!" He roared which made me chuckle as I quickened my hands on him. Ben rested his head on my shoulder as I continued my relentless actions against his member. I loved the view I was currently having - my man completely at my will. I know it was possessive for me to think like this but I loved the fact that I was going to be the only one that ever saw Ben like this. Only I would see Ben's body go through waves of pleasure at my touch, only I would make Ben's eyes darken and make moans and groans escape from his lips. I continued my actions against him for a few minutes as I enjoyed watching and listening to Ben moan my name in absolute pleasure.

"Mal" he breathed.

"Mal" he said more clearly.

"Yes" I said as I slowed down against him slightly. Ben pressed a brief kiss against my shoulder before he looked up at me and smiled.

"Stop" he muttered as he flung his head back.

"Stop?" I said and I stopped my hands completely against him.

"Have I hurt you?" I asked as panic started to kick in.

"No" Ben said as he slowly looked at me and a smirk spread across his face. I opened my mouth to say something but was stopped when Ben quickly span us around so I was now back in the corner.

"Beastie Junior is ready for this" he said and he dropped his hands from my waist and captured my thighs. He then quickly picked me up and I wrapped my arms and legs around him.

"Do you want to go slow?" he asked as I felt him start to brush against me.

"Or a rampage?" he quickly added.

"Rampage" I stated bluntly which made Ben smirk and he abruptly slid into me.

"BEN!" I cried out. Ben reached down and started to litter my neck with kisses as he continued to pound me against pool wall. I tightened my arms around Ben's neck as my ribcage started to heave as Ben growled as he continued to thrush into me hard and fast. The only sounds that could be heard echoing around the room was me and Ben moaning, moaning each other's names and the sound of splashing water. Me and Ben continued to make love to each other for a few minutes before Ben slowed down and stopped.

"Let's change position" he said breathlessly.

"What do you want to do?" I breathed as I threw my head back.

"Follow me" he said as he pulled out of me. I whined at him doing this as I wasn't really ready for him to leave me like that; I watched as Ben quickly got out of the pool and I followed him. After I had climbed out of the pool Ben slid his hand into mine and he lead me to the other side of the pool where a lot of towels had been placed on the side.

"You've had this planned" I teased as Ben lay down.

"Maybe" Ben chuckled as I lay down next to me.

"Ride me Mal" he begged as I slid closer to him.

"Of course" I said and I quickly threw my right leg over him and I used my hand to guide him towards me as he slid his hands onto my hips. I couldn't help but groan and fling my head back as Ben re-entered me and I started to slowly ride his member. We did this for a few minutes before I started to quicken my actions on his member and I was rewarded with Ben shouting out my name.

"What a view" Ben purred as he reached up and took both hands from my hips and cupped my breasts and he started to massage them.

"I'm getting quite a view as well" I breathed as I continued to ride his member quickly.

"I'm getting close" I warned him.

"Are you?" I asked.

"Yeah" he confirmed.

"Let's spoon" Ben said with a smirk. I quickly rolled off Ben and rolled onto my right side and Ben quickly rolled behind me and we adjusted ourselves and I lifted my leg slightly and Ben held it as he slid back into me slowly.

"I love you" I purred as I let my head roll back against his shoulder as Ben started to quicken his thrusts.

"I love you too" Ben answered as he cupped my face and we started to kiss and slid our tongues against each other's. We lay like this for a few minutes and I felt the familiar knot build up in my stomach that told me that I wasn't going to last much longer; I also felt Ben start to throb inside of me which told me he was very close as well.

"Do you want me to pull out?" Ben groaned as he continued his thrusts.

"No" I muttered.

"It should be ok" I breathed.

"The pill will sort it out" I said before a loud groan escaped my lips.

"Good" Ben grunted as he started to quicken against me again as we both searched for our release.

"God I'm close" Ben moaned loudly.

"Me too" I replied.

"Let me help you" Ben purred as he dropped his hand from my leg and it found my clit and he started to quickly rub it in time with his thrusts with made me cry out in pleasure. The knot in my stomach restricted and my eyes rolled back as a wave of pleasure hit me; as I was coming down from my high I heard Ben roar, that echoed off the walls, and I felt a warmth inside of me which told me that Ben had spilled himself into me. Ben slowly slowed his thrusts and he removed his hand of my clit and he let it lazily drop onto my stomach; he went to pull out of me but I grunted and tightened my hands on his arms to tell him not to move. Ben pressed a kiss to the side of my head and he pulled me close to him as he pulled the towels over us and we fell asleep in each other's arms exhausted from our recent actions.

* * *

"Ben" I said as I rolled over and snuggled into Ben's chest after we had both woke up.

"Yes?" He said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm not complaining-" I started.

"But what made you so demanding?" I asked with a cheeky grin on my face; there was a reason that Ben was like that with me and I wanted to know. Ben was right I loved it when he was like that with me and I would never stop him I just wanted to know why his mood suddenly changed.

"Erm" he said nervously as he started to trace his fingers of his right hand up and down my left side.

"Come on Ben" I prompted as I started to trace circular patterns on his chest.

"You can tell me" I added with a smile.

"Try not to laugh?" He asked.

"I'll try" I promised.

"I had a very vivid sex dream this morning" he admitted.

"And it's been playing on my mind all day" he confessed further.

"Sorry it kinda took hold of me" he finished as he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Ok" I said as I took in everything that he had just said.

"What happened in your dream?" I wondered out loud.

"Well you see-" Ben started nervously.

"I kinda showed you" he admitted.

"Oh" I said as my eyes widened at the realisation of what he had just said.

"I see" I noted as we both slowly sat up and smiled at each other. I loved my beast very much and I knew from the bottom of my heart that this was never going to change - no matter how much he annoyed me.

* * *

The rest of the evening was perfect; after we got changed we both decided to get ready in our night clothes and we spent the rest of the evening playing on the PS4 and watching films. I was glad that Ben had decided to bring his hard drive for the PS4 in the lodge as I didn't really want to start all over again on some of his games. Of course Ben still didn't take to kindly to the fact that I was still able to win him at Tourney 2018. However after I reminded him that I had a really good teacher we ended up in a heated make out session that ended up in Ben leading me by the hand to bed and we both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	83. Chapter 83

**Hey guys, I really enjoyed writing this chapter; it is a little bit different to what you have seen in this story. But I hope you enjoy reading it. Rights to the lyrics used in this chapter do not belong to me, they belong to Disney. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING!" I heard a voice screech which made my eyes snap open.

"That voice soun-" I started but was cut off by a voice.

"YOU STUPID KNUCKLEHADS!" I heard the voice roar.

"NO!" I said and I quickly sat up and looked around me. I was back in my room on the Isle; a sudden pain hit my head and side. I touched the side of my head and felt a sting. I quickly got up from my dust covered bed and looked into my old fashioned gothic black mirror and my eyes widened at what I saw. I looked skinner than normal with purple bags under my eyes; however I had cuts over my face but I had a deep cut on the side of my head just above my left eye. _What on earth was happening here? I fell asleep with Ben; where was he?_ I was about to turn around to look around my room again for clues but I heard a voice.

"Oh you're up" I heard the voice say and when I turned around I noticed that my mother was now glaring at me.

"Yes" I answered as I took in her expression. My mother looked different; she seemed bigger somehow and a lot more sinister and I could tell by the look on her face that whatever was going to happen next wasn't going to be very good.

"What am I doing here?" I asked confused.

"Oh I must have hit you on the head a little bit too hard this time" she mocked as she took a step towards me.

"Whoops" she chuckled.

"Don't you remember?" she mocked.

"That your backstabbing lover boy sent you here" she spat.

"No he didn't" I disagreed as panic started to set in. _Why would Ben send me back to the Isle? I thought he loved me, there had to be something else going on; Ben had imprinted on me! I thought that mean he could never leave me!_

"Then why are you back here with me kiddo?" she mocked.

"I don't know" I muttered.

"This can't be real" I said looking around my room.

"Maybe this will help you" my mother said before slapping me around the back of the head.

"Ow!" I said as I looked back at her and put my hand onto the back of my head where she had just slapped me.

"Believe me now?" she snapped.

"Kinda" I replied.

"Oh well if you need a little bit more persuasion" she said and she walked in to our living room and I slowly followed her.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I watched her pick up our TV remote.

"How do you turn this internal thing on?" she snapped as she started to press buttons but the screen didn't come on.

"You do it!" she said throwing the remote off my chest. I winced in pain and picked the remote up off the floor and turned it on and it came to life.

"Welcome back to Auradon News. My name is Frankland and I am here to give you a quick recap of everything that had happened this week" a brown haired and cheery man said on the screen.

"First of all a sudden change of events for our King" he started which made me walk forward.

"King Benjamin announced in an arranged press release that he announced that he had made some changes in his life" he advised.

"What changes we hear you ask?" he asked rhetorically.

"Well it would appear that he has changed his love interest" he stated.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"Let's review the press release" he said. I then watched as the screen changed to the entrance hall in Auradon Castle and Ben was standing there proudly.

"Hello world" Ben announced happily.

"I just thought I better let you all know that me and-" he started.

"Mal" he said bitterly.

"Have decided to part ways" he advised. _What? When did this happen? When I went to sleep me and Ben were happy; we were spending time together before the tour. Unless he wanted some time together before he had to send me back? So he was lying to me all along; I fought back the tears as the realisation hit me and Ben's voice broke me out of my train of thought._

"Because of difference of opinion" he explained.

"She thought that I Ioved her-" he started as a smug grin spread across his face. _I 'thought' that he loved me? So he was playing me all along? I started to feel a burning in my chest; I thought I was meant to be the villain and not Ben. Maybe my mother was right; they did need to pay for what they have done to us. Maybe I should have given my mother the Fairy Godmother's wand at Ben's coronation while I had the chance. I started to mentally kick myself as I have just been played by Ben._

"And I didn't" Ben said smugly which made the crowd of press in front of him laugh. _So it was all just a plan; if I ever get my hands on him I will kill him! A second thought then flew to the forefront of my mind - would I kill Ben? Even if he did play me he made me fall in love with him._ I noticed out the corner of my eye that my mother was gleefully relishing in my discomfort but I ignored this and returned my attention back to Ben.

"I would like to introduce you to my new girlfriend, someone you are all very familiar with" he said before he stepped aside to let someone join him.

"Audrey Beauty" he declared as Audrey stepped forward and she linked Ben's arm. I watched as Ben looked down lovingly at Audrey and she smiled up at him.

"NO!" I screamed as I watched them kiss on screen which made all of the reporters start to cheer, clap and take photos.

"NO!" I screamed again as I turned the TV off.

"You were sent here a few days ago after that so called goody two shoes King sent you back" my mother gleefully said.

"Something about you and him had ran its course" he stated smugly.

"You're lying" I spat.

"I am not!" she said as she stepped towards me. I faulted and took a step back and she obviously relished in my panic as a devilish grin spread across her face.

"It would be a good lie though don't you think?" she mocked.

"I would say last night I thought I might have killed you" she said innocently.

"But look at you" she said as she shoved me.

"You're still here-" she started.

"To tell the tale" she added coolly.

"What happened?" I asked. This couldn't be real; even if Ben broke up with me he had no reason to send me back to my mother. A spiteful voice then crept into my mind and then spoke to me - _not if he was playing you!_

"I told you girl!" my mother snapped.

"Your beloved King learnt the error of his ways" she stated.

"Decided that he did not want you anymore" she taunted.

"And why would he?" she jeered.

"You are no one" she spat as she shoved me again.

"A pathetic waste of space" she said in a sing-song voice.

"A weakling" she taunted again.

"Who let love trick her into thinking that love was the way forward!" she spat as she looked me up and down disapprovingly.

"And you have learnt" she started as she walked up to me and glared in my face.

"And it is time that we returned to your training" she warned.

"No!" I begged. _There was no way I could go back to that; I physically couldn't go through it! My body had healed through everything that she had put me through; but my memory was still raw. My mind started to spitefully show me of my 'training' before I went to Auradon but my mother broke my train of thought before I could fixate on it._

"Yes!" she exclaimed mocking me.

"You were sent back to me Mal" she said jabbing me in my chest.

"You are my daughter" she said darkly.

"You will do as you are told!" she warned.

"Or else what?" I spat. I instantly regretted doing this as I saw a dark glint enter my mother's eye. _You know not to antagonise her_ I told myself. _Why did you just do it?_

"Oh I like this feisty side" she stated as she started to encircle me.

"It will be fun breaking you" she said happily as she cracked her knuckles.

"Mal" she sang.

"I was once like you my child-" she started.

"Slightly insecure" she spat as she looked me up and down again which made me cross my arms over my chest.

"Argued with my mother too" she said taking a step back away from me.

"Thought I was mature" she mocked as she placed her hand onto her chest.

"But I put my heart aside and I used my head" she said as she tapped her horns.

"Now I think it is time you learnt what dear old mother said" she said as she stepped back to me.

"Don't you want to be evil like me?" she muttered.

"Don't you want to be mean?" She added.

"Don't you want to make mischief your daily routine?" she said as she danced around me. My eyes widened in shock at her actions; _obviously being alone in Bargain Castle had made her deranged!_

"Well you can spend your life attending to the poor" she said as she bumped her hip into me and I nearly fell over.

"But when your evil-" she sang.

"Doing less is doing more" she cackled.

"Don't you want to be ruthless?" she asked.

"And rotten?" she gleefully taunted.

"And mad" she said throwing her arms up into the air.

"Do you want to be very very good at being bad?" she said jumping to and from me as she danced on the spot.

"I have tried my whole life long to do the worst I can" she sang proudly.

"Clawed my way to victory" she said as she slapped my back.

"Built my master plans" she added as she kicked me which caused me to grimace.

"Now the time has come my dear for you to take your place" she said as she stepped towards me.

"Promise me you'll try to be an absolute disgrace" she said and she harshly pushed me so I fell to the floor.

"Don't you want to be evil?" she said as she kicked me in the stomach which made me grunt in pain.

"Like me" she said as she pointed to herself.

"Do you want to be cruel?" she added.

"Don't you want to be nasty, brutal and rude?" she said as she continued to kick me in the stomach.

"Mother stop" I said pushing her away.

"This is over!" I snapped as I got to my feet.

"No it is not!" she disagreed.

"Because don't you see?" she added.

"You need to get revenge" she said as she roughly shoved my shoulder again.

"On that pathetic king" she mocked as she pointed to the window.

"This is our time" she said happily.

"For what mother?" I snapped.

"Last time I came here you didn't want anything to do with me" I stressed.

"Yes" she agreed.

"Well-" she started.

"I decided just this once to give you a little bit of leeway" she advised.

"Anyway I do believe you've been punished enough" she said as she looked me up and down.

"Unless you want another round" she said cracking her knuckles.

"Fair enough" she said as she stepped towards me.

"I was just warming up" she warned darkly.

"No Mother" I said as I took a step back.

"No!" I shouted as she advanced on me and raised her hand. I expected her to start hitting me but I felt someone shake me and shout my name.

"MAL!" I heard.

"MAL!" the voice begged. My eyes snapped opened and I sat up bolt right and started to look around the room. I was now in Ben's summer house with a very startled Ben sitting next to me with both of my wrists in his hands.

"Calm down!" he said.

"You're safe" he advised.

"What?" I asked confused. When I looked at Ben I started to remember him kissing Audrey and him telling the world that he didn't love me. I grimaced at him and harshly pulled my hands away from him.

"Where am I?" I asked still confused. _I didn't know whether this was a dream; it couldn't be could it? Or was it? I was so confused._

"You're in my summer house" Ben said nervously.

"Not on the Isle?" I asked as I started to stare into space as I started to remember what had just happened with my mother.

"No" Ben said. I looked at Ben and watched as he looked at me for a few seconds. The feeling of ease started to fill my body as I started to realise that I had been dreaming; but it seemed so real. _Did that mean it was going to happen? No! Surely not!_

"Ben" I pleaded before I pulled him into a tight hug. I needed reassurance that it was a dream; I needed Ben to tell me the things that I needed to hear right now. To make sure that I could calm down.

"Do you love me?" I begged.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"Do you love me?" I said as I started to cry.

"Hey" Ben said as he tightened his arms around me.

"What is all this?" he asked.

"Do you love me?" I sobbed as I started to panic as he hadn't answered my question yet.

"Mal you know I love you" he pressed as he pulled away and held me at arm's length.

"Where is this all coming from?" he asked confused as he stared into my eyes. I don't know where it came from but I felt the sudden need to leave and to get away so my mother couldn't find me and hurt me. I needed to be safe; I couldn't bear with her hurting me. I had gone for years without her hurting me and I didn't want to go back that.

"I need to go" I advised as I went to get up from the bed but Ben stopped me.

"Where?" he asked.

"Where are you going to go?" he added.

"I don't know" I said confused.

"Somewhere she can't get me" I said as I tried to get up again but Ben held me so I couldn't move.

"Who?" Ben questioned.

"My mother!" I exclaimed and I started to panic again.

"She can't get me!" I said panic stricken as I started to remember her hitting and kicking me.

"I can't let her!" I said as I started to cry again.

"Hey" Ben said.

"Come here" he added as he pulled me back to him.

"Mal listen to me" he said as he reached over and cupped my face in both of his hands.

"Mal" he said clearly as he stared into my eyes.

"Your mother is on the Isle" he said bluntly.

"You are safe in Auradon" he said clearly.

"She is never going to hurt you" he added.

"I wouldn't let her" he pressed.

"And I love you" he stated lovingly.

"I always have" he said as he brushed his nose against mine.

"And I always will" he announced.

"You have just had a bad dream" he stated.

"You're safe with me" he added.

"Am I?" I asked nervously.

"You sure you don't want to send me back?" I asked nervously as part of me didn't want to know the answer.

"And be with Audrey" I muttered as I looked down.

"With Audrey?" Ben asked incredulously.

"Why on earth-?" he started.

"Mal come here" Ben pulled me to him and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Tell me what happened" he said.

"Please?" he begged.

"Mal you are scaring me and I can't help you until you do" he said as he pulled away slightly and looked down at my face.

"I woke-" I started but stopped as I supressed a sob.

"Up on the Isle with my mother screaming at her knuckle heads" I said.

"Right" Ben prompted slowly.

"I couldn't believe where I was and I stood up and looked at the mirror and I looked so different" I started but stopped when I started to relieve my dream.

"So skinny" I stated as I started to stare into space.

"And covered in scars and blood" I said sadly.

"My mother than came in and told me-" I stopped.

"Told you?" Ben prompted again.

"I can't say it" I said sobbing.

"I really can't" I said as I placed my head against Ben's chest.

"It was horrible!" I cried.

"Come on Dragon" Ben said.

"You know you are safe with me" he urged as he stroked my back.

"You know if we talk about these things they will get better" he said hopefully.

"What did she tell you?" Ben asked.

"That you sent me back to her" I muttered.

"She said that you were a backstabber, that you didn't want me anymore and what we had had run its course" I admitted.

"Never Mally" Ben stated as he tightened his arms around me.

"Never" he said before he pressed his lips against the top of my head.

"How does Audrey come into it?" he questioned.

"When I wouldn't believe her she turned the TV on and you were on it" I started to explain. Seeing Ben and Audrey like that really hurt me; especially as I had started to think that Ben had played me. I knew that it was stupid to think like that as Ben would never go back to Audrey but I still didn't want to think about Ben being with Audrey - or anyone else for that matter.

"You were there introducing Audrey as your new girlfriend" I stated.

"You kissed her and told them that we ended things on a difference of an opinion" I said sadly as I pouted, which made Ben kiss me.

"Which was?" Ben asked.

"To quote what you said 'she thought I loved her and I didn't" I said as I started to cry again.

"Oh Mal" Ben muttered.

"But you know different" he said lovingly.

"Don't you?" he asked as he moved his face down to look at me when I didn't answer him.

"Mal" he pressed.

"Hmmm" I grunted.

"Do you know different?" he asked and I watched as he started to panic.

"Yes Ben" I confirmed.

"I know you love me" I added.

"You know I love you right?" I pleaded.

"Yeah" he confirmed.

"Promise me something" I begged. I needed Ben to answer my next question; I needed the reassurance that my dream would never come true.

"Anything" he answered.

"I don't think we ever would-" I started.

"But if we break up" I stated.

"Mal" Ben said cutting me off.

"Please let me finish" I begged which made him nod at me.

"If we break up don't send me back to her" I begged.

"Please?" I pleaded before I started to cry again.

"Hey" Ben said as he pulled me back to him.

"Calm down" he said as he started to stroke my back.

"Promise me?" I said as I pulled away and stared into his eyes.

"Mal" he stated. I knew what he was thinking; he thought that I shouldn't need to ask him that as he would never send me back to the Isle. However I needed to hear Ben say it so I could start to calm down.

"Ben" I said.

"Please?" I begged.

"If you love me you would do it" I said.

"I don't think we ever would-" he started.

"But I promise never to send you to the Isle if we break up" he said as he cupped the right hand side of my face with his left hand.

"Thank you" I said as I felt myself start to calm down.

"Thank you so much" I added as I placed my forehead against his bare shoulder.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked after a few moments of us sitting like this.

"Yeah" I confirmed as I looked up at him.

"What?" he asked lovingly as he brushed tears from both of my eyes.

"Make love to me Ben" I begged.

"Take it all away and make love to me" I stated.

"As you wish Princess" Ben replied and he pressed his lips against mine. Somewhere in the kiss Ben lightly pushed me down onto the bed and climbed onto me; he quickly wrapped my legs around his waist and I felt him start to kiss my neck and chest. As he did this I started to feel shivers going up and down my spine and I let myself leave the turmoil of my dreaded double fear dream of my mother and losing Ben and moved onto cloud nine of making love with my soul mate.


	84. Chapter 84

**Hey guys, I can't believe how far we have come with this story. You have no idea what is coming your way but I know you are going to like it. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

When I woke up I was snuggled into Ben's chest; I took a deep breath and what happened last night and throughout the morning started to play on my mind. A wave of embarrassment hit me hard; I didn't want Ben to see me like that and I was also bothered as I felt that I had forced Ben into sleeping with me. I know that this was a stupid thought and I knew that Ben would dismiss this but I couldn't get away from this feeling.

I slowly got up and slid out of bed slowly to make sure that I didn't wake Ben up; I turned to look at Ben and I smiled as I heard him growling which told me that he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. I then slowly shrugged into Ben's old tourney shirt and pulled my pants and shorts back on and I then went and got my drawing pad and pencils. Before I slowly opened the door to the balcony I threw one more look at Ben and shook my head. Last night's dream was really vivid and I never wanted it to happen; but the thought of losing Ben and getting tortured by my mother was too much for me to handle at the moment.

I climbed onto the loveseat on the balcony and got myself comfortable; I didn't know what time it was but I knew that I wasn't going to sleep anytime soon so I opened my drawing pad and found a blank page. As I started to absentmindedly draw I hoped that it would take my mind off my bad dream and my current feeling of embarrassment of letting Ben see me in a state of despair.

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

As my eyes rolled open I moved my arm hoping to feel Mal; however my eyes snapped open when her side of the bed felt cold. I looked at her side of the bed and it was indeed empty. I started to panic as I looked around the room and I noticed that the balcony door was now open. I quickly jumped from the bed and pulled my boxers and vest on and walked onto the balcony and smiled at what I saw.

Mal was curled into a little ball on the loveseat and her drawing pad and pencils were scattered around her. I slowly stepped towards her and put all of her pencils back into the pencil case so Mal wouldn't hurt herself if she moved in her sleep. I then went to pick up her drawing pad and my eyes widened at what I saw. There was images of Mal cowering from her mother as her mother held her hand up to her as if she was about to hit her; I quickly threw a despairing look at Mal before I looked at the next set of images and I gasped at what I saw. I was now looking at a collection of images of Mal and her mother with her mother kicking and beating her; but then there was drawings of me and Audrey.

I glanced down at Mal and noticed that she was soundly asleep; I knew that Mal was upset with her dream but seeing the images in front of me really worried me. I also knew she was scared of losing me as I was about losing her. It wasn't an option; Mal meant far too much to me and I hated any opportunity that would lead in me losing her. I also knew how much her mother scared her. I tried my best to help her through it but it saddened me to think that Mal was always going to be bothered by her mother; and there was very little I could do about it.

I slid my hand onto Mal's arm and noticed that she felt cold; I pursed my lips together. I couldn't leave her like this; it was half six in the morning and I didn't know how long she had already been outside. So with this thought in mind I quickly took her drawing pad and pencils inside and placed them down on her bedside cabinet. I then quickly went out and stood in front of Mal. I slowly and cautiously picked Mal up as I didn't want to wake her and I managed to get her in a bridal hold and I carried her back into "our" room. I slowly slid her onto the bed and froze when I heard her stir.

"Ben" she muttered. I was about to answer her but then I noticed that she still was asleep which made me smile at the fact that she must be obviously dreaming about me. I quickly closed and locked the balcony door before pulling my vest off and letting it drop to the floor. I then climbed into bed and spooned Mal; I knew one thing though. Mal may have all these fears but I will make sure that I discount every single one of them and that she knows that she always has my support. I know she knows this but I wanted to make sure that she could always rely on me - always.

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

When I woke up I was confused; the last thing I remembered before falling asleep was that I was on the balcony drawing. Now I was in bed with Ben spooning me; then the realisation hit me that Ben must have found me and brought me to bed. I pursed my lips together; this would also mean that he will have seen my drawings. I didn't mean to draw my dream but I thought it would help me get through it.

"Morning" Ben muttered which made me freeze.

"Morning" I muttered back.

"How are you feeling?" I heard Ben ask as I felt his fingers start to trace patterns on my stomach.

"Erm" I muttered.

"I don't know" I admitted.

"O...k" Ben said slowly.

"Do you want to explain?" I heard him ask.

"Erm" I repeated.

"No" I replied as I pursed my lips together and pushed my face further into the pillow.

"Mal" Ben said and I felt the bed shift that told me that he was now propped up slightly so he could look down at me.

"Ben don't" I begged.

"I feel bad enough as it is" I stated as I tried to push away the lump that was forming in my throat.

"Why?" Ben asked.

"You are going to make me go through it again" I muttered.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"Mal you scared me last night-" he started.

"You have nothing to be worried about" he said trying to reassure me.

"I only want to be there for you" he pressed.

"I don't know how to talk about it" I admitted. If I started to have this conversation with Ben I knew how it was going to make me feel - vulnerable. I hated feeling like this as my mother had always told me that I couldn't let myself get like that. _'It isn't the proper way'_ she used to tell me, I resisted the urge to shudder at the thought of my mother and I was brought back to reality by Ben speaking.

"Try?" he suggested.

"Ben I don't want to ruin our time away by this" I whined as I snuggled my head into my pillow again.

"Well we can quickly discuss it then move on" Ben said.

"Ben" I whined again.

"Mal" he pressed as I felt his hand slid onto the top of the top of my right arm.

"You know that I only want to help you" he said.

"Last night can't just go unattended" he stated.

"You were trying to leave and run away from your mother, you thought that I was going to send you back to the Isle, you thought I didn't love you-" he started.

"You thought I wanted Audrey" he said bitterly.

"Ben stop!" I begged as tears started to form in my eyes.

"You're making me relive it" I said as my mind started to spitefully replay my nightmare in my mind.

"I know you are probably thinking that I am being hard on you" I heard Ben say.

"And pushing you when you don't want to" he added.

"But Mal" he said as he pressed a kiss to the top of my arm.

"You mean so much to me" he said as he stroked my arm again.

"It broke my heart to see you like that" he said sadly.

"I know" I replied.

"I just feel bad" I admitted.

"Why?" I heard Ben ask.

"For letting you see me like that" I said.

"You don't need to hide that from me" he stated.

"Yeah" I muttered.

"Is that all?" Ben asked.

"No" I sighed. I knew that it was pointless to keep it away from Ben; he would always get it out of me anyway.

"Come on Mally" he urged.

"You know I'll get it out of you" he stated sternly.

"Yeah" I said.

"Unfortunately" I said as I rolled over and looked up at him.

"Well?" he prompted as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You know I have two big fears, well three" I started.

"My dream last night felt so real so I feel bad because of the way I reacted" I said as I looked down.

"And?" Ben asked as he slid his index finger underneath my chin and made me look back up at him.

"You're going to be upset" I stated sadly.

"I definitely want to know now" he said and I felt his arm tighten around me.

"Ben we slept together after my dream" I stated.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"I feel very embarrassed and bad about it" I stated.

"Why?" he stated. I sighed and pursed my lips together before I started to stare into Ben's eyes. I knew that Ben only wanted to help me but I was a little bit apprehensive as I didn't want what I was about to say hurt him.

"I feel as if I forced you into it" I muttered as I pulled my face away from his hand and looked away.

"I begged you and you always try to give me what I want; after it had happened I felt dreadful" I said as I dared to look back at him.

"Come here" Ben said and he pulled me into a tight hug so my face was now snuggled into his chest.

"Mal I wasn't forced into it" he muttered into my hair before he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"I wanted to" he said bluntly.

"I wanted to make you feel better" he added.

"It was something only I could do for you" he said as he pulled away so he could look into my face.

"I know that but-" I started.

"You don't need to feel bad about that Mally" he said cutting me off.

"You know I love you" he pressed.

"Mal when you need me I will do anything for you" he said lovingly with a small smile.

"Willingly" he added.

"Mal you have done the same for me in the past" he reminded me.

"I know" I said as I pouted which made Ben press a brief kiss to my lips.

"I will do anything to make you feel better Malmal" he said as he stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"I know" I repeated.

"As I will do anything for you" I said.

"I love you Ben" I said lovingly and I slid my arms around his neck.

"I love you too Mal" he said pulling me back to him.

"There is something that I want you to know" he said as he looked down at me.

"Right" I said slowly as I pulled one brow up in confusion. _What did Ben want to tell me?_

"Mal I know before you came here you-" he started but stopped himself.

"I?" I prompted.

"You had a different way of thinking about things" he stated.

"Yes" I confirmed. Of course I knew this; when I came here I had different ideals and feelings on things however thankfully to Ben I changed them.

"Mal there is nothing wrong about being scared of something" Ben said seriously as he started to stare into my eyes.

"I know you like to make people think you are tough as old boots" he said as I felt his fingers start to trace patterns on my side.

"But showing or feeling emotions isn't a sign of weakness it is a sign of strength" he added.

"I know you are scared of your history with your mother, being sent back to the Isle and losing me and yes I wish I could completely take it all away from you" he said as he pursed his lips together.

"However I know I can't" he said sadly.

"Mal I am just as scared of losing you just as much as you are about losing me" Ben said and I started to see panic fill his eyes.

"In this relationship you can easily just walk away at any time and that thought petrifies me" he pressed as he looked away from me.

"I can't" I said shaking my head.

"Mal I know you understand a lot more-" he started.

"You know I can't-" he started again but stopped himself and I knew what was wrong. He was remembering the couple of occasions when we thought we had lost each other - both times were very hard on both of us and neither one of us wanted it to happen either.

"And you know I can't either" I stated as I slid my arms from his neck and cupped his face in both of my hands.

"Mal I am bound to you, you are no-" he started.

"And I am bound to you" I said cutting him off.

"Mal" Ben said.

"Ben I know what you are saying" I pressed.

"Because you imprinted on me" I confirmed.

"But I know for definite that you are the only man that I will ever want" I said lovingly. I watched as Ben smiled; of course this was the truth. I was never going to want anyone else - I loved Ben and that was the end of it.

"Oh Mally" Ben breathed.

"Come here" Ben said as he pulled me towards him and we started to console each other. I felt a little bit guilty about causing this; but I couldn't help what I dreamed about. However I knew that I would always have Ben and he would always have me and that was what mattered the most.

* * *

"Ben" I said as I snuggled into his chest.

"Aha" he replied as I felt his fingers start to run up my spine.

"Can we talk about something?" I asked.

"We can talk about anything" he said happily.

"You know that" he stated.

"It is something that I have always wondered" I advised.

"But I never brought it up" I stated.

"Right" Ben said slowly.

"What is it?" he asked as he pulled one brow up in confusion. I wasn't lying when I said there was always something that I wanted to ask Ben; for some reason after everything that had happened over these last few days it felt right to ask about it now.

"It's nothing bad" I pressed.

"I don't think" I added as my face dropped.

"I just want you to know something before we talk about it" I said seriously as I stared into Ben's eyes.

"Right" Ben said slowly again.

"What?" he questioned.

"If you don't want to speak about it we don't have to" I stated. If Ben didn't want to speak about what I wanted to speak about I wouldn't push him; as I knew that he wouldn't push me if I didn't want to.

"I will understand" I added.

"Ok" Ben said.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked again for the third time.

"Your name" I started.

"My name?" Ben questioned.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"You changed it just after your coronation" I said which I knew would prompt Ben to understand where I was going with the conversation.

"Oh" he said as his eyes widened.

"That" he stated.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"You want to know why?" he asked.

"Yeah" I repeated.

"When you first did it and I asked you seemed very upset that I asked so I left it" I advised.

"But you have always wanted to know?" Ben asked.

"Yeah" I repeated for the third time.

"If you don't want to tell me you don't have to" I said quickly.

"No" Ben replied.

"I will" he said with a small smile.

"You know I was born Benevolent Florian Adams" Ben started.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"I was called that after my grandfather; it was his middle name" he said and I watched as he bit down on his bottom lip.

"I had a very close relationship with him and it hurt a lot when he died" he advised sadly.

"Ben I'm so sorry" I said as I pulled him to me into a tight hug.

"It's ok" he muttered into my ear as his arms tightened around me.

"You didn't know" he added.

"It affected me a lot; I wouldn't sleep, speak or eat. My parents were very worried about me; my grandfather played a very big part in my life and went he died I felt as if there was a big void" he explained and I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was upset.

"When I eventually spoke I told my parents that I didn't want to be called Benevolent anymore; so I changed my name to Benjamin. My friends and school was told that it was my preferred name" he went on to say.

"I just did it legally when I was coronated; I do feel bad for changing it and some people still call me it, it just reminds me every time when someone does that I lost my best friend" he finished.

"Sorry Ben" I said as I started to play with his hair.

"Hey" he said as he pulled away.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" he stated.

"I know one thing though" he said as he started to smile at me.

"What?" I asked.

"He will have liked you" he said as the smile spread bigger across his face.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah" he confirmed.

"He will be over the moon that I have found you" he said as he started to run his fingers up and down my spine.

"My perfect fairy" he purred.

"He used to always tell me to follow my heart and go with my gut feeling" he added.

"That is what I did with you" he said as he prodded my nose with his index finger which made me smile at him.

"Yeah he would have definitely liked you" he said nodding agreeing with himself.

"I'm glad you think so" I said happily.

"I wish I could have met him" I added.

"Same" Ben agreed.

"I feel bad" I said as I pouted.

"Why?" Ben asked before he pressed a kiss against my lips.

"For upsetting you" I said sadly.

"You haven't upset me" Ben urged.

"Good" I replied.

"What do you want to do with our last day?" I said changing the subject before Ben could dwell on my question any further.

"Did you have to remind me that we have to go back tomorrow?" Ben whined as he ran his left hand through his already messy hair.

"No" I stated.

"But I didn't know whether you had anything else planned" I said as I playfully shoved him.

"I do" Ben replied as he pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"What?" I asked eagerly.

"Making sure the love of my life knows that I love her very much" he said as he tightened both of his arms around me.

"Behave Ben" I said as I felt my cheeks start to heat up.

"I know you love me" I said with a toothy grin.

"You know I love you and this is how it will always be" I added lovingly.

"Always" Ben agreed before he pulled me into a long and loving kiss.


	85. Chapter 85

**Hey guys, I liked doing this chapter as it is full of Bal cuteness with a little bit of smut! Enjoy! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

After I woke up I made a decision; after everything that Ben had done for me over the last couple of days I decided to make him his breakfast. So as I walked downstairs and into the kitchen I tied my hair into a messy bun and I thought about what I was going to make Ben. I then turned the hob on and picked up a pot and a pan and poured some cooking oil into both pans. I then went into the fridge and pulled out sausages, bacon, eggs and beans; I then settled down and started to get to work. After I set everything out I went to go and get the toast before I heard a voice.

"Now what do you think you are doing?" I heard Ben say which made me look down at him.

"Making you breakfast" I advised as I slid the plate full of buttered toast on the table in between mine and Ben's plate.

"Hmph!" Ben puffed as he dropped into his chair.

"Why you so moody this morning?" I asked sarcastically.

"I planned to make it for you" he advised.

"Well I beat you!" I laughed.

"Suck it up!" I added before I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Anyway" I said.

"I think I am the cook in this relationship" I chuckled as I dropped into the chair in front of Ben.

"I'm getting better" Ben objected.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"Remember your first attempt" I said as I picked up a piece of toast.

"You gave me points for trying" he said as he pouted.

"Yeah I did" I said nodding as I took a bite of my toast.

"Admittedly you now don't burn the toast and set the alarms off" I chuckled.

"Yeah" he agreed as he started to eat his breakfast.

"So what is planned for today?" I asked changing the subject.

"Anything you want" Ben replied.

"I didn't really have anything planned apart from spending time together" he stated.

"I see" I noted.

"So you wouldn't object to me whipping your arse at Tourney again?" I laughed as I pulled a funny face at Ben.

"Hmph!" he puffed.

"I'll take that as a yes" I teased.

"Hmph!" he repeated and we continued to enjoy eating our breakfast together.

* * *

"Mal" Ben said as we both sat down on the couch after breakfast.

"Aha" I replied as I looked up at him.

"I know there is something that we could do" he said with a smile.

"Right" I said slowly.

"What?" I asked.

"Hang on" Ben said and he walked up to the large plasma TV on the wall.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting my cable" he advised.

"What for?" I questioned.

"So we can watch videos off our phones" he advised and I watched as he started to pull out the HDMI cable out of the TV.

"Ok" I replied as I watched as he then got his adapter for his IPhone then he quickly connected everything together. I then watched as Ben turned the TV on and selected the right channel before he sat down on the couch.

"You'll have to come here as I can't move" he advised as he signalled to the cable.

"Ok" I repeated as I moved onto the other couch that was closest to the TV.

"Hmm" Ben purred as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Which one first?" he thought out loud as he started to looking through the videos on his phone.

"This one" he said and he pressed play and we both looked up at the TV as the video started to play.

* * *

 _*Video Playback*_

* * *

 _"What are you doing?" Mal asked._

 _"Taking a photo" Ben advised smugly._

 _"Right" Mal said slowly._

 _"Well come here" Ben demanded as he tried to pull Mal closer to him._

 _"Jeez!" Mal said sarcastically._

 _"You are so demanding!" she teased as she smiled at Ben and started to snuggle into Ben. Mal and Ben both stare at the camera for a few seconds before Mal broke the silence._

 _"Ben" she stated._

 _"Yes" he answered._

 _"Take the photo" Mal snapped which made Ben break into a laughing fit._

 _"It's a video isn't it?" Mal asked as she rolled her eyes._

 _"Yep!" Ben advised._

 _"Whatever" Mal said as she rolled her eyes._

 _"Turn it off" she stated._

 _"No" Ben disagreed._

 _"Yes!" Mal snapped._

 _"Mally" Ben said in a sing-song voice._

 _"Benny" Mal said in the same tone._

 _"Come here" Ben said as he tried to pull Mal back closer to him._

 _"What are you doing?" she asked._

 _"Cuddling you" Ben advised._

 _"With the camera" Mal stated bluntly._

 _"Making memories" Ben replied happily._

 _"Can I have a kiss?" Ben asked._

 _"Only if you turn the camera off" Mal teased._

 _"Why?" Ben asked as he pulled one brow up in confusion._

 _"Ben I'm not kissing you on camera" she stated._

 _"Remember your phone could get hacked" Mal added._

 _"Like it did last year" she reminded him._

 _"It's only a kiss" Ben urged._

 _"Please" he begged. Mal looked up at Ben and a smile spread across her face._

 _"Come here" Mal said and she pulled Ben towards her and pressed her lips onto Ben's for a brief kiss._

 _"Again" Ben said as he tried to kiss Mal again but she put her hands on his chest to stop him._

 _"Turn the phone off" she said nodding towards the phone._

 _"No" Ben said smugly._

 _"Fine" Mal laughed._

 _"I'll make you" she said and she quickly reached up and shoved the phone which knocked the camera off._

* * *

"I don't know why you kept that" I said after video stopped.

"Because you are cute in it" Ben advised.

"Whatever" I said sarcastically.

"Can I do one?" I asked.

"Yeah" Ben said as he disconnected his phone and handed me the wire and I quickly connected it to my phone.

"I know the one I want to play" I said and I scrolled through my videos and pressed play when I found the video that I wanted.

* * *

 _*Video Playback*_

* * *

 _Mal and Ben are sat cuddled together in Ben's gaming room watching a scary film; Ben looks enthralled in the film. Mal smirks and winks at the camera before she turns the camera onto Ben._

 _"BEN!" Mal shouted which made Ben jump up and shout loudly which made Mal break out into a laughing fit._

 _"MAL!" Ben roared._

 _"Don't do that!" he said after he started to regulate his breathing._

 _"It was so funny!" Mal shrieked._

 _"No it's not!" Ben disagreed. Ben watches Mal roll around in laughter before a smirk starts to slowly spread across his face._

 _"Oh come here you" Ben said and he starts tickling Mal's sides._

 _"No!" Mal started to shriek._

 _"No!" she protested again as Ben continued to tickle her which made Mal knock the phone and the video ended._

* * *

"That was funny" I noted as I started to laugh at the video.

"No it was not" Ben disagreed.

"Hmph!" he puffed.

"Oh you grouchy beast you!" I teased and I quickly moved and pressed my kiss against Ben's lips. After we pulled away I watched as a smirk spread across his face; _what on earth was Ben going to do now?_

"I know how to get you back" he teased.

"How?" I asked slowly.

"Pass the wire" he instructed which made me disconnect the cable from my phone and hand it to Ben.

"By this my dear" he said as he reconnected his phone and pressed play.

* * *

 _*Video Playback*_

* * *

 _"She will probably kill me for doing this" Ben said to the camera as he was lying in bed. The sun was cascading through a gap in the curtains that lit Ben's face up._

 _"But I don't care" Ben said smugly._

 _"She's very cute" he added before he moved the camera down and Mal came into view. Mal was sound asleep and snuggled into Ben's chest; Ben then moves the camera closer to Mal so her face could be seen more clearer and you could hear that she was lightly snoring._

 _"I love you" Ben purred before he pressed a kiss to the top of Mal's head which made her stir. Ben froze and he watched as Mal snuggled into his chest a little bit more. Ben opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a voice._

 _"Ben" Mal muttered in her sleep which made a large grin spread across Ben's face._

 _"I think I know what she's dreaming about" Ben said happily before he cut the camera off._

* * *

"When did you take that?" I asked incredulously; I never knew that Ben even had that video and by the look on Ben's face he was loving my current reaction.

"Does it matter?" Ben asked bluntly.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"How long?" I snapped.

"I've not had it that long" Ben advised.

"When did you take that?" I repeated.

"I'm not mad that you took it; as long as you don't show anyone" I said as I pouted which made Ben press a quick kiss to my lips.

"Remember when you came to see me when you were drunk and you had Evie worrying about you?" Ben asked.

"Then?" I asked slowly as I pulled one brow up in confusion.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"I took it when I was waiting for you to wake up" he explained.

"You weirdo" I muttered.

"You have taken photos of me asleep in the past" he reminded me.

"I suppose I have" I agreed.

"You keep watching it don't you?" I asked as I started to smirk at Ben.

"Yeah" he confirmed nervously.

"That weird?" he asked as he started to fidget with his rings on his right hand.

"Slightly" I answered.

"But I guess it must help you when you can't see me" I added.

"Yeah" he confirmed with a small smile.

"Things should get better now college is over" I stated as I snuggled into Ben's shoulder.

"I hope so" Ben agreed as he wrapped his arms around me.

"We can't have a quiet life Ben; it's not in our nature" I chuckled.

"Probably not" Ben said before he pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"Ben come here" I said.

"I am here" he replied.

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"What do you want?" Ben asked.

"Lie down and cuddle" I advised as I pouted.

"It doesn't need to lead anywhere; I just need you to hold me" I advised.

"Is something wrong?" Ben asked as the tone of voice dropped into concern.

"No" I said as I shook my head.

"I'm just in a cuddling kind of mood" I advised.

"Ok" Ben said.

"Bear with me" he said as he took my phone from my hand and he slid both my and his phone onto the coffee table in front of us. After we had done this we both lay on our sides and I snuggled into Ben's chest; I sighed as I felt Ben tighten his arms around me as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"We will probably fall asleep" Ben said into my hair.

"More than likely" I agreed into Ben's chest.

"But there is nowhere else I would rather be" I said lovingly as I looked up at him.

"You romantic dragon" Ben cooed.

"Well you are to blame for that" I chuckled.

"You taught me well" I added with a smug grin.

"That I did baby" Ben agreed happily.

"That I did" he repeated before he pressed his lips against mine.

* * *

After a little make out session me and Ben fell asleep in each other's arms; as I fell asleep I vaguely remember Ben pulling the throw over the back of the couch over us. Yes I know that we are meant to be spending time together but being in Ben's arms like this was perfect; and if I was completely honest I didn't want to end. However I as I woke up my eyes lazily opened and I heard a chuckle which made my eyes refocus on Ben.

"You're awake then?" I muttered

"Yes" he confirmed.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked as I let my head roll back so I could look at him.

"Not long" he advised.

"Sorry" I muttered as I threw my head forward and started to snuggle into back into his chest.

"What for?" I heard Ben ask.

"We ended up falling asleep" I grunted.

"I know" Ben said as he tightened his arms around me.

"But at least we fell asleep together" he said before he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"We had nothing else planned so technically today is a lazy day" he added.

"And anyway-" he started.

"My favourite place to be in the world to be is with you" he added lovingly.

"Especially in your arms" he added as he snuggled his face further into my hair.

"Look at you" I said as I pulled away and looked up at him.

"Being all romantic" I teased.

"I try" Ben replied with my favourite cute smile.

"You succeed" I chuckled.

"No teasing me about it this time?" he teased.

"No" I admitted.

"As I know how it is going to go" I replied.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"You normally tickle me" I muttered as my body froze as I knew that this might prompt him to tickle me.

"Yes" Ben said.

"Because I like it" he said smugly.

"And I don't" I disagreed.

"Please don't start" I begged.

"I won't" he answered.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise" he said.

"Well-" he started which made me pull one brow up.

"I won't do it now" he admitted.

"I can't speak for later on" he said with a grin.

"Whatever" I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

"Hmmm" Ben purred as he started to smirk at me.

"What?" I asked slowly.

"Nothing" he said as he pressed his lips against my cheek for a brief kiss. I went to smile at him but then I quickly fell into irritation as Ben quickly licked my cheek.

"BEN!" I snapped as I wiped my cheek with my right hand.

"1-0" Ben said smugly.

"Hmph!" I puffed.

"So that is what you want to start?" I asked sarcastically.

"Maybe" he laughed.

"Fine" I said bluntly and I started to snuggle into his chest.

"You not going to fight back?" Ben asked.

"Later" I advised.

"I'm too tired" I said as I pouted which made Ben press a quick kiss to my lips.

"You do that to tease me" he accused.

"What?" I asked slowly as I played dumb to what he was going on about.

"Pout" he said.

"Not all of the time" I said quickly.

"So sometimes you do?" Ben asked slowly.

"I knew it!" he laughed.

"Whatever Ben" I said sarcastically before I pushed up slightly and started to snuggle into his neck.

"I know what you are going to do" Ben purred.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You know what" he stated.

"No I don't" I disagreed.

"Just because we wind each other up all of the time it doesn't mean we always need to retaliate" I stated bluntly.

"I'm really tired" I advised as I yawned.

"I can't be bothered" I added.

"You sure you are ok?" Ben asked as his face dropped into concern.

"Yeah" I advised.

"Just haven't really slept properly since our camping trip" I explained.

"I see" Ben noted.

"Cuddle?" Ben asked.

"Cuddle" I said and I snuggled into Ben's neck; I couldn't help but smiling at myself before I quickly lick his neck.

"1-1" I muttered.

"Oh no you didn't!" Ben exclaimed.

"Ha!" I said sarcastically as I looked up at him.

"Mal!" Ben snapped.

"I'll make it up to you?" I offered.

"How?" he asked.

"Like this" I said and I pushed myself up and I kissed Ben. Ben responded to the kiss instantly and our hands started to roam all over our bodies. When the need to breathe came I pulled away and started to lace the left hand side of Ben's neck with kisses and I heard Ben moan loudly.

"Mal you'll get me all riled up" he muttered.

"Will I?" I asked innocently as I looked up at him.

"I would never have guessed" I flirted.

"Would this help?" I said and I pressed my lips back against his neck and started to trace my kisses further down. Thankfully Ben wore a vest to bed so it was easy to get access to his bare skin. As I started to press kisses onto Ben's shoulder blade I felt Ben's arms tighten around me; I then a heard a chuckle before he brushed my hair from my right shoulder and he started to pepper my neck in kisses as well. I suddenly felt playful; Ben wanted to play games and I was more than willing to play games. What made what I was about to do even better as he wasn't expecting what I was about to do. So with this thought in mind I started to kiss the top of his chest as he worked his way further down my neck; I heard a growl escape against my neck and decided to act quickly. So before Ben could say or do anything I quickly gave him a love bite on his chest.

"Oh!" Ben said as he broke away from my neck as I added more pressure. I looked up and smiled against his skin as his eyes widened as he noticed what I was doing.

"Stop!" He snapped which made me pull away.

"Mal!" He whined.

"You didn't?" He asked incredulously as he looked down at his chest and he puffed when he saw the love bite.

"We don't do that!" he snapped.

"Correction" I amended.

"We don't do that in places where people can see" I added cheekily with a grin.

"Hmph!" He puffed again.

"No one will ever see that" I teased as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"It's not like anyone is going to see it on our tour" I stated bluntly.

"That's why I did it there" I advised.

"Your turn" Ben said smugly as a grin spread across his face.

"Wait!" I said as my body went rigid.

"Where?" I asked quickly.

"Similar place?" Ben asked.

"Ben I wear low cut things; especially on the tour with all the balls going on I will be wearing a lot of ball gowns" I advised.

"Hmmm" Ben said as he started to think.

"I'll think of something" He advised before he pressed a kiss to my lips; in all honest I didn't mind Ben leaving love bites on me. What I did mind was the backlash me and Ben got when anyone saw it; not from his parents - from the council and press. So as I let Ben deepen the kiss I hoped that he would remember this as we were about to go on a tour around his kingdom we couldn't really go with love bites all over us. I felt Ben tighten his arms around me and his hands slid onto my sides and after a few seconds of kissing Ben broke apart and stared down sat me.

"Hmmm" he purred.

"What?" I breathed as I brushed my nose against Ben's.

"I know where" he replied smugly.

"Right" I said slowly.

"Where?" I asked.

"Will you let me do it?" Ben questioned slowly as he pulled one brow up. I knew why he was questioning it; normally I wouldn't let him as it was easier not to do it so we wouldn't get any bother. However this time was different; we are only fooling around and surely there was no harm if no one could see them. Right?

"Yes" I confirmed.

"I guess it is only fair" I chuckled.

"Right-" Ben started.

"As you won't let me tickle your sides" he prompted. I smiled down up at him and then as I realised that he wanted to put a love bite on my side.

"Oh god!" I called out.

"I know where this is going" I stated.

"Go on Ben" I chuckled.

"Mark me" I demanded. I was met with Ben smirking at me and we adjusted ourselves on the couch so I was now lying down on the couch and Ben was kneeling over me.

"Any preference?" He asked as he pulled my shirt up to reveal my stomach and sides to him.

"Hmmm" I said as I started to think how to answer; I was about to tell him that it didn't really matter to me but then an idea came to me.

"Actually yeah" I advised as he slid further down the couch so he could get better access to my stomach.

"Ok what side?" Ben asked cheekily as he slid his hands onto my hips and started to stroke my stomach with his thumbs.

"Both" I admitted with a cheeky grin.

"Both?" He asked slowly.

"Aha!" I confirmed.

"How about we do a deal?" I asked as I started to put my idea into motion. I knew that Ben would go for it but it was fun to build up the suspense.

"Right" he said slowly.

"I let you do both-" I started.

"If I can do it again to you?" I asked.

"You just like marking me" he flirted.

"And you like marking me" I countered as I winked at him.

"Fair enough" Ben chuckled.

"Where are you going to put the next one on me?" He asked eagerly.

"I'll leave it as a surprise for later" I said as I looked him up and down.

"Fair enough" Ben repeated as he started to pepper my stomach with kisses. I grinned down at Ben as he did this and I started to run my fingers through his hair. I watched Ben wink at me before he started to litter kisses towards my right hand side before he then crushes his lips against my side, just above my hip bone, and started with my first love bite. I groaned as I felt his mouth and tongue work against my skin as it started to send shivers through my body.

"One" Ben said smugly as he finally pulled his mouth off my side and I looked down at him and saw him looking at what he had just done; and by the looks of it he looked very happy with himself.

"Get on with it" I muttered which made him chuckle before he slowly pressed kisses along my stomach and he copied his actions and caused another love bite to my left side.

"Perfect" he said after he pulled away.

"You could say that" I teased.

"You just love the fact that when I'm walking around on your tour I'll have these" I laughed.

" **OUR** tour" he corrected.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"Our tour" I amended.

"So?" Ben said with a smirk.

"So?" I repeated slowly as I pulled one brow up.

"Where's my next one going to go?" He dared ask. I let a devilish grin spread across my face before I answered.

"Take your vest off" I demanded and watched as Ben grinned and he quickly knelt up straight and slowly and seductively removed his vest before throwing it to the floor. After he did this I smirked up at him and I quickly sat up and pulled my t-shirt off and undone my bra and discarded both to the floor and I couldn't stop grinning at Ben when I watched his eyes widen at me doing this.

"It's a good thing that the blinds are closed" he teased as my stomach tightened again as the need of want started to build up.

"Yep" I confirmed.

"Why are you getting undressed?" Ben said as he looked down at me.

"I want you" I admitted bluntly. I watched as Ben's eyes widened at this information before his eyes started to darken at my admission.

"And I want you" he admitted. I smiled at Ben as I propped myself up by placing both of my arms behind me; I stared at Ben for a few seconds before I decided that we needed to move things on a little bit.

"Ben let me get up" I advised and Ben climbed off me and we both stood up in front of the couch. I quickly winked at Ben before I quickly pulled my shorts and pants down with one swoop.

"Let's get rid of these" I said and I quickly pulled Ben's shorts and boxers down and let them drop to the floor. Ben grinned at me as he kicked his clothes away and he went to wrap my arms around me but I put my hands on his to stop him.

"No" I advised slowly as he started to pull a confused face at me.

"Now it is my turn" I said huskily as I turned Ben slowly around.

"Now sit" I said and I harshly pushed Ben down; I watched as his eyes widened in surprise and I couldn't help but smirk at him as I quickly straddled him. I slid forward and slid my arm around Ben's neck as he slid his hands onto my hips; as he winked at me. I smirked at him and quickly pressed a kiss against his lips as I slowly rocked on him. As I pulled away from Ben I stopped rocking against him and pushed my mouth next to his left ear.

"I'll leave your love bite as a surprise" I muttered.

"Ok" he groaned.

"Come here Benny" I said and I quickly pulled him back to me and we fell into a heated make out session where we couldn't stop moving our naked bodies against each other's. The kisses were quick and heavy as if we couldn't get enough of each other; I felt Ben's right hand cup the back of my head as his left arm encircled around my waist keeping my pressed against him as my hands were securely in his hair. I pulled slightly and heard him grunt against my lips and I could feel him harden underneath me as the knot in my stomach started to tighten.

"Sorry" I breathed as I abruptly pulled away from Ben.

"There's something I need to do" I said and I attempted to slide away from Ben. He reluctantly let go off me and pouted as I climbed off him.

"Which is?" He asked as I climbed off the couch and knelt on the floor.

"This?" I said as I settled myself in between Ben's legs and pushed them open a little further as I pressed a brief kiss to the tip of Ben's member.

"Oh!" Ben moaned as I did this again and readjusted myself a little bit better in between his legs.

"I see!" He breathed and I started to kiss up his member.

"Hmmm!" He purred as I continued; however as I got to the top of his shaft I stole a look at him and a smirk spread across my face as I noticed that his eyes were closed. So I took this as a perfect time to strike and I pushed my mouth up further and quickly pressed a love bite just above his member.

"Jeez!" Ben said and I saw that his eyes snapped open as I continued to deepen the love bite on him.

"You woman!" He exclaimed as I sucked harder.

"What?" I said innocently as I pulled away and I looked up at him.

"You said I could do another one" I stated matter of factly before I picked Beastie Junior up and slid him slowly into my mouth.

"Oh Mal!" I heard Ben call out as I started to stroke the bottom of his shaft as I started to bop my head up and down against him.

"Hmmm" Ben said and I felt his fingers start to run through my hair.

"What are we going to do with you?" He muttered which made me pull him from my mouth to answer him. I watched as his face dropped in disappointment which I couldn't help chuckle at him.

"I know what you want to do" I flirted before I slid him back into my mouth to continue satisfying my beast before we started to make best of our time alone together.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon and evening was perfect; yes we might not have done very much but it was still perfect. Ben was right things were about to get very busy for the pair of us so we needed to make best use of our three days together. So after we had made love three times on the couch we then went and had a shower together before we got changed into more lazy clothes.

On the evening we had made a meal together and ate it by candle light which made the night very special. Me and Ben didn't need to do anything too extravagant; we could do anything and it would still be special to us.

So after we had decided to go and get ready for bed Ben asked if he could go and get ready for bed first; so as he did this I started to find a film to watch in bed. As I did this one thought crossed my mind - no matter what was about to come our way it didn't matter as long as we had each other. And I knew that Ben would always be there for me; just like I would always be there for him - forever!

* * *

 **P.S. A fun fact about this chapter you may or may not want to know.** **I know this might sound strange but this was actually the last chapter that I finished for this story. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxo.**


	86. Chapter 86

**Hey guys,** **just a little content warning for suggested smut as we have returned to having a couple of smut chapters. I would say I'm sorry but I'm not - Ben and Mal are a young couple in love and of course they are going to want to express that love to each other. If you don't want to read this chapter I will not blame you; but if you do want to read it - Enjoy! **

**Also enjoy the little hint to my 'A VK's First Christmas' Story XD.** **Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Ben!" I shouted as I pulled one brow up in confusion. Ben had asked whether he could get ready for bed first and I thought nothing of it; however when I left the bathroom I expected to see him waiting for me - but he wasn't.

"In here!" I heard him call which made me quickly leave our bedroom and walk into my bedroom next door.

"Ben what is all this?" I said as my eyes widened at what I saw. Ben had lit candles in the room and he had pulled the covers off the bed and rearranged the pillows and placed one in the middle as if only one person was going to sleep there. I looked over at Ben and watched as he pressed play on his phone and slow, calming music started to fill the room through my Bluetooth speaker.

"Come here" he said as he stepped towards the bed.

"Ben I thought we were meant to be going to bed" I said as I stepped towards him.

"We are" he stated.

"Well what is all this?" I said confused.

"Well I already planned to do this, but after last night I thought it would help" he answered with a small smile.

"Do what?" I questioned.

"I would like to give you a massage" he advised.

"If you would like" he added.

"Oh" I said as I realised what he wanted to do.

"Well I suppose there's nothing wrong with that" I said as I started to smile at Ben.

"I've had a massage from you before" I flirted.

"Yeah; a full body one" Ben said smiling as he remembered the last time he gave me a massage.

"So really you just want to perve on me?" I said as I stood on my tip toes and pressed a kiss to his nose.

"No that wasn't my intention. My intention is to get you to relax" he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist as I placed both of my feet flat onto the floor.

"But-" he started.

"But?" I prompted.

"Seeing you like that is a bonus" he flirted as a dark glint entered his eyes.

"You boy!" I laughed.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Take your clothes off and lie down" he instructed.

"Panties on or off?" I teased.

"Up to you" he said.

"Ok" I said and I quickly pulled my vest off and pulled my shorts and pants down. I watched as Ben watched me slowly climb onto the bed and lie on my stomach with my head on the pillow; a couple of seconds later I felt movement on the bed which told me that Ben was now on the bed with me.

"You said you planned this?" I asked slowly as I moved my hair so it freed the top of my back and shoulders for Ben.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"I thought it would be a nice way to end the holiday" he said happily.

"I see" I answered and I heard a swishy noise that told me that Ben has just squirted some oil into his hands.

"I've just been in the shower" I muttered.

"Yes?" Ben replied.

"And you are going to get me all-" I started but stopped myself when I felt his hands slid onto my shoulders.

"You all?" He teased.

"Oily" I muttered.

"I don't think that was your answer" he flirted as his hands started to knead my shoulders.

"Well what do you-" I started but stopped to suppress a moan.

"You know Mally" he pressed and I felt his hands start to knead my neck.

"I don't" I disagreed.

"Fair enough" he said and I felt him move again which told me he was now straddled over me.

"What you doing?" I asked.

"Just getting more comfortable" he said dismissively.

"I can get better at you like this" he stated.

"I see" I noted as Ben's fingers continued to work against my neck.

"You are so good with your hands" I moaned as I felt shivers start to run up and down my spine.

"Thank you" Ben replied smugly.

"My girlfriend thinks so as well" he added playfully.

"She's a very-" I said stopping myself as I moaned.

"Lucky woman" I finished.

"I'll tell her that next time I see her" he chuckled.

"Yeah" I muttered.

"Mal?" Ben said as I felt his hands start to slide down to the top of my back.

"Yes" I replied.

"I know this might make you laugh" he started.

"Right" I said slowly.

"But do you want me to be all professional and cover certain part of you?" he asked.

"Nah" I disagreed.

"You've seen it all before" I said which made him chuckle.

"If you weren't my boyfriend then yeah" I added.

"Good" Ben said in the same smug tone.

"You seem to like that answer" I chuckled as Ben continued to work his fingers back onto my shoulders.

"The thing is Mal I know that only I want to do this for you" he stated.

"But you have been to a spa before and could go again" he advised.

"I only got a back massage before Ben" I protested.

"I know" he replied.

"And I felt awkward the whole time" I advised.

"Why?" Ben asked.

"You know why" I pressed. Of course Ben knew why; as part of my Christmas present from Adam and Beast for my first Christmas in Auradon me and Evie received a voucher to go to Auradon Spa with Belle. I did enjoy myself however I won't lie and say that it wasn't awkward when I had to lie on the bed. Thankfully we were all lying face down on the bed so no one saw my scars; apart from the masseuse who thankfully was very tactful. This was a very hard thing for me to do as no one knew about my scars - not even Ben at that point! But I did it as I didn't want to make things awkward for Belle or Evie. I had my suspicions that Evie might have known as I know about her scars and burns but she didn't say anything - she still doesn't.

"I don't like anyone seeing my scars" I said sadly as I felt Ben's hands start to move toward them. It was a very big deal for me to tell Ben about my scars; when Ben eventually found out about my scars I knew that it upset him. Yes he may not have shown it but I knew he didn't like it; Ben has always been patient with me which made me love him even more. With this thought in mind and the feeling of Ben's hands started to work on the bottom of my spine my mind started to wander on when Ben found out about my scars.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

* * *

 _"Is something wrong?" Ben asked after I pulled away from our make out session. I started to panic slightly that due to Ben's hands finding the bare skin of my back, after my top ridded up, I knew that I was about to have a certain conversation with him. A certain conversation that I had been putting off and I didn't know how much longer I was going to be able to leave Ben in the dark about it._

 _"No" I said shaking my head._

 _"You sure?" he asked._

 _"Erm" I started._

 _"I'm sorry if I have gone too far" Ben said as he started to panic._

 _"I didn't me-" he started._

 _"Ben this is not you" I pressed cutting him off._

 _"Please don't worry" I said with a small smile as I stroked his face._

 _"Ok" he said._

 _"So what is it?" he questioned which made me sigh._

 _"I knew you would probably find out eventually" I said as I pursed my lips together._

 _"Find out what?" he asked. I looked down; was I really ready to have this conversation with Ben? I knew that I had been very lucky to put this off for as long as I have done; however it was only to my top ridding up slightly and Ben's hand finding the bare skin of my back that was prompting this conversation. I pursed my lips together and felt a lump form in my throat as tears started to fill my eyes._

 _"Hey" Ben said as he pulled me close to him._

 _"What's wrong?" he asked into my hair._

 _"I don't want to lose you" I muttered._

 _"How are you going to lose me?" Ben said as he pulled away and looked down at me._

 _"I'm horrible" I muttered still not giving him any eye contact._

 _"No you're not" Ben disagreed._

 _"I am" I argued._

 _"I look horrible" I stated as I looked away from him._

 _"No you don't" Ben said as he cupped my face in both of his hands so he could force me to look at him._

 _"You are beautiful" he said clearly._

 _"You don't know-" I started but stopped as the burning in my chest got too much. In all honesty I was scared; scared of telling Ben and his reaction._

 _"Mal honey" Ben said as he started to stroke my cheeks with his thumbs._

 _"Tell me what is going on" he pressed._

 _"Promise not to tell?" I begged._

 _"Not a single soul" he promised with a small smile. I pursed my lips together and I took Ben's right hand from my face and placed it onto the bottom of my back._

 _"I don't understand" Ben said._

 _"Move your hand slightly" I instructed. I resisted the urge for my rig cage to heave with panic and I pushed away any flashbacks of how the scars where caused. I watched as Ben's eyes widen as his fingers found the coarse skin of one of my scars._

 _"What's that?" Ben asked._

 _"My scars" I admitted._

 _"Scars?" Ben asked slowly._

 _"Ben underneath my clothes I have scars" I advised._

 _"Everywhere" I said as I looked down._

 _"How?" I heard him question._

 _"Most of them-" I started but stopped as I wiped my eyes as a lump started to form in my throat again._

 _"Yes?" Ben prompted._

 _"I can't-" I started as I started to cry._

 _"Hey" Ben said as he pulled me back to him so my face was now against his left shoulder._

 _"What is all this?" Ben asked as he started to stroke the bottom of my back to soothe me._

 _"Ben it's something I haven't told you" I admitted as I placed my right hand on his chest._

 _"I don't want to upset you" I added as my voice broke._

 _"Hey" Ben repeated before pressing a kiss to the top of my head._

 _"You haven't upset me" he muttered into my hair._

 _"Just tell me" he urged._

 _"If you're not ready then we will wait" he quickly added as an afterthought._

 _"I love you so much Mal" he said lovingly which made me look at him._

 _"And we will get through this" he added._

 _"Together" he said with a small smile. As I wiped my eyes again I couldn't help but feel happy; I knew that Ben loved me but I was scared how he was going to react to my scars. Thankfully he was loving and understanding - which only made me love him even more._

* * *

"Most of them are on my back" I added as I came back to reality.

"I know" Ben replied as he started to knead the bottom of my back.

"My beautiful woman" he purred.

"I'm glad you think so" I said as I used my thumb to brush my fallen fringe out of my face.

"Most guys would probably run a mile" I muttered.

"Then they are stupid" he stated bluntly.

"But we are never going to get to that" he flirted as he started to drag his fingers up my back which sent tingles down my spine.

"Never" I purred.

"No one will ever replace my beast" I said clearly.

"I need him" I added proudly.

"So I hate to break it to you" I said playfully.

"But you best be on your best behaviour" I teased.

"Or he will kill you" I laughed.

"I'll bare that in mind" Ben joked seriously.

"Ben" I said as I felt Ben's hand roam onto the bottom of my back.

"Aha" he replied as he started to knead my back again.

"I love you" I said lovingly.

"I don't want anyone else" I added with a smile.

"I love you too" he replied as he took his hands completely off me.

"And I don't want anyone else as well" he added and I heard a noise that told me that some clothing had been thrown to the floor.

"Have you just taken your vest off?" I guessed.

"Yeah" he confirmed.

"Can't wait to see the view when you massage my front" I flirted.

"Well all good things come to those who wait" he teased.

"Hmmmm" I heard him purr as his hands caught the bottom of my back and them on to my bum.

"Mine!" he said as he quickly spanked my left buttock.

"Yes!" I called out as my body started to tingle.

"I didn't hear you!" he demanded as he spanked my right buttock.

"YES!" I shouted.

"That's my girl" he teased as he started to knead my bum.

"Ben you know I like that" I muttered huskily.

"Because you're kinky and very naughty" he flirted.

"You are too" I stated.

"Yep" he chuckled.

"Do you want me to concentrate on here?" he said as he started to apply pressure to my bum with his thumbs.

"Do whatever you think best" I advised and I knew that he would have a smug grin on his face.

"I think I better" he advised.

"Yeah" I answered sarcastically.

"What?" I heard him ask.

"I always knew you liked my bum" I teased.

"Hell yeah!" Ben said before spanking me again with his right hand.

"You have a very sexy bum" he started as he returned to kneading my bum.

"So do you" I flirted as I felt a knot start to tighten in my stomach.

"Oh you flatter me" he flirted.

"I love getting my hands on you" he purred.

"I got that impression" I said as I wiggled my bum at him which made me brush against him; and I couldn't stop grinning at myself as I felt him start to dig into me. I heard him growl above me and I felt movement above me; I was about to ask him what he was doing but I then felt him press his lips between my shoulder blades which sent shivers down my spine.

"Oh god Ben!" I breathed before I felt Ben run his fingers down my spine. I readjusted myself slightly as I felt Ben's fingers start to trace a long scar going up my back; in fact I pulled one brow up in confusion as Ben's fingers seemed to be concentrating on it.

"Ben are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah" he replied.

"You sure?" I pressed.

"Yeah; I just hate the fact that you had to go through all of these" he admitted as his hands stroked another scar.

"Oh" I said as my eyes widened.

"I know you hate it but nothing can be done about it now" I stated sadly.

"The main thing is that I'm safe" I added.

"Well" I chuckled.

"What?" Ben asked.

"I know I'm about to get manhandled in a little while" I flirted.

"I see" he noted.

"It's sounds like you are complaining?" he teased.

"Do you want me to stop?" he laughed.

"No!" I exclaimed which made Ben chuckle as he slid down the bed.

"You have a beautiful body" he added as his hands started to work on the top of my thighs.

"Erm thanks" I said nervously.

"I think you are enjoying yourself" I teased as I bumped myself against him again.

"What makes you think that?" he asked huskily.

"Beastie Junior" I teased.

"Darn" he sighed.

"He gave me away" he said sadly.

"I'll just do your feet now" he said as he slid down my legs and I felt him start to run his hands up and down my legs.

"Ok" I said and I felt him climb off me.

"Cute little toes" I heard him say as I picked my left foot up and he started to knead the sole of my foot.

"Ben" I warned him as I knew what was coming next.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You know what?" I stated bluntly.

"I don't" he disagreed playing dumb to what I was saying as he started to run his fingers up and down my foot.

"Don't you dare!" I warned.

"What?" he asked innocently again.

"I'm not going to say it-" I started as I supressed a giggling fit as he started to lightly stroke my foot.

"You'll do it" I added as I pursed my lips together.

"You mean this" he teased and he started to tickle both of my feet.

"Yes!" I said as I tried to pull my feet away from him but failed as he grabbed both of my feet tightly.

"Ben!" I shrieked.

"Stop it!" I snapped as I attempted to turn over but failed. It took me a couple of minutes but I managed to get my feet free from Ben so I rolled onto my back and as I did this thankfully he stopped tickling me.

"Oh hello there" he said with a cheeky grin.

"Hello" I laughed.

"I was going to start doing your front anyway" he stated matter-of-factly.

"I see" I noted.

"What a view" Ben said looking me up and down.

"You perve!" I teased.

" **YOUR** perve" he pressed as he straddled me and he continued his actions against my body which ended up in me and Ben making love well into the night; which ended our three days away perfectly.


	87. Chapter 87

**Hey guys, I still can't believe that this is the last chapter of the first story. There were points when I wanted to give up but I persisted and I'm glad I didn't. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Well I'm glad to be home" Ben said happily as the limousine pulled to a stop.

"Same, however we won't have must rest. We will have to leave for the tour in a couple of days" I said. I knew that my prank was going to go into action when we got out of the limousine; so I had to remember not to fight back too much but enough so Ben didn't get suspicious.

"Yeah but it will be nice to travel" Ben said happily as he opened the door.

"Yeah it will" I agreed as I watched him climb out of the door. I climbed out after him and let him lead me towards the castle. We were about to walk into the castle and I then felt a hand on mine and they pulled me away from Ben. I turned around and looked at them and saw someone dressed completely in black with a mask balaclava on. I could tell by their eyes that it was Evie. I squeezed her hands a little bit and I noticed that someone who looked like Carlos was creeping behind her.

"Get off me!" I snapped and this made Ben turn around.

"Hey!" he shouted as he tried to pull me back towards him.

"Let go of her!" he growled. I noticed that two people who had to be Jay and Doug were creeping behind Ben. I stepped away from Evie but as I did this Carlos jumped and wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up which made me let go of Ben's hand.

"MAL!" Ben roared as he lunged forward but was stopped when Jay and Doug grabbed him and he quickly wrestled him to the floor. I struggled and fought against Carlos and Evie but I quickly threw her a look and she winked at me.

"BEN!" I called out as I struggled. I heard Carlos laugh and he started to wrestle me away from Ben and down the side of the castle. The last thing I saw of Ben was when he was wrestling with Jay, Doug and now Evie. Evie had now pulled blindfold over his eyes and was shackling his hands together.

"MAL!" I heard him call out and Carlos dropped me to the floor next to Doug's car.

"You do know when he finds out he is going to kill you?" Carlos laughed as he opened the boot.

"I know but I just couldn't resist" I laughed as I pulled my black jacket and balaclava on. I smiled to myself as I was thankful that I remembered to wear my black boots and jeans.

"Right help me with this" I said I picked up the voice changer that Carlos had made for me. I stood quietly as Carlos quickly fitted it to me neck and he winked at me to tell me that it was done.

"Thank you" I said and laughed as my voice was now more deeper than it normally was.

"Here they come" I heard Carlos say and I watched as he stepped forward to help the others wrestle Ben towards me.

"When I find out who you are your for it!" he shouted.

"Yeah yeah" Jay said and he pushed Ben against the car.

"Don't be too rough with him. We need him" I stated. I watched as they all resisted the urge to laugh.

"Just get him in the boot" I said.

"Your the boss" Doug said as he distorted his voice. Ben fought against us but we all managed to get him in the boot.

"Where is Mal?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Don't worry" I mocked.

"She's safe... for now" I said and I slammed the boot shut.

"He is so going to kill me" I muttered which made Evie giggle.

"What's the plan now?" Doug asked.

"We need to move the car, but only around the castle grounds. Just so he thinks he isn't actually here" I laughed.

"Sometimes I forget your evil" Carlos teased.

"Well don't" I laughed again.

* * *

We moved the car around the grounds for ten minutes before we drove back in Doug's car; we then dragged Ben out of the car and into a room next to my bedroom. I had already warned the staff and Ben's parents so they weren't so alarmed. Yes it might look like I went a little bit over the top; but I was really getting into it. And anyway I had already made a plan on how I was going to make it up to Ben. In the room Evie had completely blacked the windows out and we placed a lot of lights around a single chair. As we were trying to drag Ben down the corridor he really started to fight back so I quickly muttered a spell on him and he quickly fell asleep. Yes the longer this prank was going on the more I was starting to feel bad. I just hope that Ben would find it funny - one day.

"He's all yours" Jay said as they placed him in the chair as everyone else started to leave.

"Thank you" I said and they closed the door behind them. I slowly walked towards Ben and I muttered the counter spell and watched as it hit him and he started to stir.

"Wakey Wakey" I stated as I knocked my foot against his leg.

"Who are you?" he spat.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I teased.

"When I find out who you are I'll-" he started but I cut him off.

"You'll what?" I asked as I stepped towards him.

"You really don't want to do this" he stated.

"Why not?" I asked as I turned my head to the side. I smiled to myself at how easy it was for me to do this; it was actually setting off my evil urges. Ben was safe though - I could never hurt him.

"You do know I'll send you to the Isle" he warned.

"No you won't" I said shaking my head.

"I would!" he spat again.

"Nah" I disagreed.

"Would" he pressed.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"You wouldn't dare send me there" I pressed.

"You are not untouchable!" he said through gritted teeth.

"And it would appear-" I said as I ran my finger up his neck and to his jaw which made him flinch away from me.

"Neither are you" I said as I looked into his face.

"You do know who my girlfriend is?" he said through gritted teeth. I resisted the urge to laugh; _he actually thought I was a threat! Wow! I was very flattered._

"Yes" I confirmed.

"She'll kill you if any harm comes to me" he stated angrily as he tried to struggle against the hand cuffs that were currently binding him.

"No I don't think she will" I said contradicting him.

"Mainly because of the fact that she has gone soft in her head since coming here she's here!" I spat.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah" I said.

"Where is Mal?" he asked.

"It's ok. She's here" I cooed.

"She did put up a fight as well... at the start" I quickly added.

"What have you done to her?" he said as he started to fight against his hand cuffs.

"I've done nothing" I stated.

"But my friends... well" I added evilly.

"Let's just say she's a lot more...co operative now" I said and I watched as his face dropped. _Oh god! Maybe I have gone too far!_

"I'll kill you!" he said as he gritted his teeth.

"No you won't" I stated.

"What do you want?" he asked and I knew he was now worrying about me.

"Hmmmm" I stated.

"Well for a start" I said as I slid into his lap.

"Get off me!" he spat as his body went rigid.

"Now that's not very nice is it?" I teased.

"I said get off me!" he warned as he started to wriggle.

"Ben calm down!" I said and I froze as I realised that I might have just put my foot in it.

"What?" he immediately asked.

"Do I know you?" he added.

"You could say that" I teased.

"Who are you?" he questioned.

"You don't need to know that at the moment" I stated.

"Yes! I! Do!" he said every word clearly and angrily as if this would emphasize what he was saying.

"If you have hurt Mal" he warned.

"Oh she's fine" I said offhandedly as I cupped his face in both of my hands.

"Well she will be if you be a good boy for me" I teased as he pulled his face out of my hands roughly.

"You know what?" I asked knowing that I would have to put him out of his misery soon.

"What?" he said angrily.

"I'm going to make it a little bit more fair" I stated.

"How?" he questioned.

"Well I guess we could have a little fun" I flirted which made him go rigid.

"But I can see you" I stated.

"Maybe you should see me" I teased.

"Is that wise?" he asked.

"As soon as I see you I know who to come hunting for" he warned.

"You won't hunt me" I said as I wrapped my arm around his shoulder.

"Well in one way you might" I flirted.

"What?" he questioned.

"It will all become clear soon enough" I advised.

"Hang on" I said and I started to remove his blindfold. When his eyes were clear of the blind fold he winced at the bright light and then his eyes focused on me. I then slowly undone the voice changer and kept my eyes on his as I slowly removed my balaclava and I watched Ben's face drop into a scowl when he found out that it was me.

"Mal!" he shouted.

"Got ya!" I said as I winced.

"You did this?" he spat.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"But I thought-" he started.

"Yeah I know" I replied.

"You knew I was going to get you back for the camping trip prank" I stated as if this would make everything better.

"Mal release me!" he spat.

"Not yet" I stated. Ben looked really angry with me and to be honest I didn't really know how he was about to react.

"Yes!" he said through gritted teeth.

"Not until you calm down" I said nervously.

"No!" he spat.

"Now!" he added.

"No" I countered.

"Yes!" he pressed.

"Mal please?" he begged.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Just!" he spat again.

"Let!" he continued in the same angry tone.

"Me!" he said.

"Go!" he snarled.

"Erm" I said as I watched him shudder.

"Ben I know I might have got a little bit too far" I said as I now realised that I had definitely gone too far. My safety was always going to be a sore point for Ben; yes pretending to fall off a cliff was one thing; but me getting kidnapped is another.

"A little bit?" he asked incredulously.

"But come on it is a little bit funny" I suggested.

"No" he disagreed.

"Mal get off me!" he demanded.

"Ben-" I started.

"Get! Off! Me!" he said loudly and clearly again. I quickly jumped off his lap and went to undo Ben's hand cuffs but Ben became impatient and I suddenly heard a snap. I looked up and saw Ben get up and he quickly walked towards me. I don't know why I did it but I panicked I quickly teleported to the other side of the room so there was a table in between us.

"Why did you do that?" Ben asked and I could see that his eyes were starting to darken.

"It was a prank" I muttered.

"Yes well ha ha it was very funny" he said sarcastically as he stomped towards me.

"Calm down Ben" I begged as I stepped away from him.

"No!" he spat as he advanced towards me.

"Please" I begged as he started to scare me. I had never seen Ben like this and I thought he would never scare me; deep down I know that he would never hurt me but it still scared me how he was acting.

"No" he repeated.

"Ben don't" I said as I put my hands up in front of me.

"What?" he asked as this broke his resolve.

"You're scaring me" I said as tears started to gather in my eyes.

"Good" he said and he quickly flipped the table over in between us. My body went rigid in shock at this and I started to hyperventilate.

"Mal" I heard Ben's voice it sounded softer but I still couldn't look up at him as my body was frozen to the spot.

"Mal" he repeated as he walked up to me.

"Don't" I begged.

"Mal I'm not going to hurt you" he said sadly as he pulled me to him. I tried to step away from him but instead of him letting go of me he tightened his arms around me.

"Mal I'm so sorry" he said into my hair.

"I just got mad because you made me think something had happened to you" he stated as he snuggled into my shoulder.

"Sorry" I muttered.

"I got a bit carried away" I advised as I stared into space.

"Yeah" he stated sadly.

"Criminal master mind" he muttered.

"Well I am a VK" I countered as he tightened his arms around my waist and my body involuntarily took a deep breath.

"Mal" he said as he pulled away to look at me.

"Yeah" I said finally looking up at him.

"You're not scared of me are you?" he asked nervously as he started to stare into my eyes.

"Not you no" I admitted.

"Then what are you scared of?" he questioned as he pulled one brow up.

"Erm" I said.

"Nothing" I added.

"I've scared you haven't I?" he asked as his eyes widened.

"Just a little; I didn't expect you to flip the table" I admitted.

"I've failed" he muttered as his eyes widened.

"What?" I asked.

"I need to go" he said as he loosened his arms around my waist.

"No Ben don't" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I need to" he pressed.

"Why?" I questioned.

"I've failed" he muttered again as he started to panic.

"Ben what have you failed?" I questioned again which made Ben panic even more. I started to hate myself as I had put him through this.

"Ben!" I snapped hoping that this wouldn't prompt him.

"I've never wanted to scare you" he admitted.

"I'm so sorry" he said as tears started to form in his eyes.

"Come here" I said and I pulled Ben into a tight hug.

"I'm not scared of you Ben. You just gave me a shock that's all" I said as I stroked the top of his back.

"I know you would never hurt me" I said as I started to play with his hair.

"Good" he said as he snuggled into my neck.

"Because I never could; if I did it would break me" he said sadly.

"Ben calm down. Everything is going to be ok" I said as we stood in silence for a few minutes until Ben calmed down.

"I'm sorry for doing this prank" I said as I pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Yeah" he said as he pursed his lips together.

"I also planned how I was going to make it up to you but you changed that" I said as I looked to his wrist.

"How?" he asked.

"This" I said as I lifted Ben's wrist up so he could see the broken handcuffs.

"Good thing I got some more and I can fix these" I teased.

"How are you going to make it up to me with these?" he questioned as he pulled one brow up.

"I was going to suggest you handcuffing me-" I started but hoped that it was going to be enough to prompt him.

"Oh" he said as his eyes widened.

"Yeah" I confirmed as I started to smirk.

"Very kinky" he said as he smirked at me.

"Well I thought we could at least try" I said as I stepped out of his arms. I then slid my hand into his and led him from the room and into the direction of his bedroom.

* * *

 **Authors Note - Hey guys, this is the last chapter for this story! I can't believe it! I just wanted to take the time to advise you of something. This story is actually the first part of a trilogy that I have done for this story. This is one of the main reasons that it has taken quite a while to finish this first part as I have been writing parts for all three stories.**

 **Another thing that I wanted you to know is that I did plan to put the tour in this story but when I noticed that the number of chapters started to go up and up I decided to put it into another story. So in total this main story will include four parts.**

 **As ever thank you for coming on this journey with me and thank you for your on going patience.**

 **Much love**

 **RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

 **P.S. I have already started writing some of the tour so the story is getting posted straight after this is posted! Eeeek!**


End file.
